


Taka.

by YzanmyoLilicatAll



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Drugs, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitution, Romance, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 215,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YzanmyoLilicatAll/pseuds/YzanmyoLilicatAll
Summary: Taka savait déjà à quoi ressemblerait son avenir. Drogué, prostitué, il finirait la gueule dans le caniveau, comme tant d’autres avant lui. Jusqu’au jour où sa route croise celle d’un beau blond bizarre. Mais Taka est-il vraiment celui que le blond recherche ?





	1. Prologue : Vengeance et pouvoir.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors oui la liste de tags fait peur... mais voilà on avait envie de l’un de nos chouchous au fond du trou mais qui continue à se débattre et essaye de survivre dans sa vie de merde et croyez nous, c’est vraiment de la vie de merde... voilà. Et au passage on vous a pondu un truc bien tordu comme on sait si bien les faire.
> 
> Pour tous ceux qui n’aiment pas les OC : Taka et Chu ne sont pas des OC. A vous de deviner qui ils sont.
> 
> Bonne Lecture, en espérant vous tenir en haleine !  
> Yzan & Lili.

PROLOGUE : VENGEANCE ET POUVOIRS.

L’endroit était sombre, aucune décoration ne venant égayer les murs de béton gris, seul un haut plafonnier éclairait d’une lumière blafarde la table étrange trônant au centre de la pièce. Le plateau de verre reposait sur un unique pied central en pierre sculptée. La sculpture représentait une sorte d’arbre mort, du creux duquel surgissait une tête presque humaine, presque parce que le visage comportait neuf yeux. Entre les dents trop longues qui dépassaient de la bouche se tenait un rouleau scellé. Deux mains humaines, au pied de l’arbre, se tendaient vers le ciel, les doigts dépliés, en une prière silencieuse à une divinité quelconque.

Douze chaises de bois brut entouraient la grande table étrange, chacune d’entre elles occupée par une personne différente. Leur seul point commun : une chevalière en argent aux armoiries noires sur fond rouge qu’elles portaient à l’annulaire droit. Se démarquant clairement du reste du mobilier, un grand fauteuil tendu de tissu rouge trônait devant la table, face à la porte. Les bords dorés du siège étaient finement sculptés, des représentations de démons courant sur les accoudoirs et le dossier, jusque sur le haut du siège. Un A entouré d’arabesques, moulé dans les dorures d’un demi-cercle servait d’appui-tête. 

Assis, tel un roi sur son trône, l’homme écoutait d’une oreille attentive les rapports de ses subordonnés sur les activités de son “entreprise”. Fils d’une prostituée, il avait grandi dans le ghetto, apprenant très vite à se débrouiller par lui-même pour survivre. Sa mère était bien trop occupée à se faire sauter et à se shooter pour se soucier de lui. A dix ans, il dealait; à quatorze, il tuait; à seize, il apprenait, par pur hasard, le nom de son père. 

Arrêté par la police suite à une bagarre ayant entraîné la mort “accidentelle” d’un fils à papa quelconque, il avait subi les interrogatoires et les prélèvements divers et variés d’usage pour déterminer s’il était impliqué d’une façon ou d’une autre dans le décès prématuré du jeune homme de riche extraction. Lors d’un transfert entre la salle d’interrogatoire et sa cellule temporaire, il avait aperçu un homme d’un certain âge. 

Cet homme l’avait marqué pour deux choses. La première : son allure. Vêtu d’un costume sobre, mais classieux, tout chez cet homme respirait la puissance et l’argent. La seconde : l’étrange ressemblance entre eux. En tendant l’oreille, il avait appris son nom, puis plus tard après quelques recherches, leur lien biologique. Cet homme... était son père ! Il n’avait alors voulu qu’une seule chose : le rencontrer et qu’il le reconnaisse.

Après quelques recherches et de nombreux essais infructueux, il s’était enfin retrouvé face à face avec lui. Il n’était pas naïf, il savait que dans la vraie vie cela ne se passait pas comme dans les films. Pourtant, quand son géniteur l’avait regardé de haut et froidement rabroué, il n’avait pu s’empêcher d’être déçu et blessé. Ce fut ce jour là qu’il prit la décision de devenir si riche et si puissant que celui-ci se prosternerait à ses pieds. 

Connaissant bien le milieu, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour monter son “entreprise” et la rendre florissante. Il était intelligent, débrouillard et avait un excellent sens de la négociation. A vingt ans, il était à la tête d’une organisation générant des revenus plus que confortables pour lui. Il avait pu s’acheter la maison de ses rêves et s’y installer commodément. Au fil des ans, il avait diversifié ses activités, s’entourant de personnes de confiance sur qui se reposer pour gérer les différentes branches de sa société lucrative, mais pas toujours du bon côté de la barrière. 

Il était devenu riche et puissant, respectable grâce à son argent, mais cela ne lui avait pas suffit. Son père était mort sans jamais l’avoir reconnu, malgré ses diverses tentatives. Le fils légitime, son demi-frère, avait repris les rênes de l’entreprise paternelle et lui, avait encore une fois été écarté. Il avait bien tenté des négociations à l’amiable avec son demi-frère, mais en vain. Bien qu’au jour d’aujourd’hui, il soit le chef suprême de sa propre société, respecté et craint par ses pairs, cela ne lui suffisait toujours pas. Cela ne lui avait jamais suffi. 

Il voulait faire payer à ce fils de chien. Lui avait dû se battre pour survivre, ne mangeant pas tous les jours à sa faim, grandissant dans un milieu où la loi du plus fort était la seule qui comptait. L’autre n’avait rien connu de tout cela. Il avait eu une famille, trois repas par jour, un lit confortable où se reposer, des vêtements propres, la facilité d’une vie dorée. Il devait payer ! Il devait payer pour toutes ces années dans la crasse des ghettos à lutter pour s’en sortir, pendant que lui vivait une existence tranquille et aisée ! Se penchant légèrement en avant, il interrogea ses subordonnés :  
\- A-t-on une réponse ? 

Il n’avait pas besoin de préciser de quoi il parlait, tous le savaient. Depuis plusieurs mois, il menaçait l’autre de le ruiner s’il ne lui cédait pas la moitié de l’entreprise familiale, cette moitié qui aurait dû lui revenir.  
\- Comme d’habitude, répondit l’un des hommes assis autour de la table.  
Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres fines du chef de l’assemblée. 

Soit ce fils de chien ne le prenait pas au sérieux, soit il ne craignait pas de perdre sa fortune. Dans les deux cas, il avait tort. Ce qu’il voulait ce n’était pas sa fortune, ni sa société, ce qu’il voulait c’était le rabaisser plus bas que terre. Ce qu’il voulait c’était sa vengeance... Il jeta un regard dur à ses subordonnés et lâcha simplement :  
\- Ce soir. 

Les douze autres personnes présentes dans la pièce hochèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble. Oui, ce soir, il aurait sa vengeance. Ce soir, il décimerait cette famille qui l’avait rejeté, il leur ferait payer à tous le prix de leur arrogance. Les autres se levèrent, sortant de la pièce pour préparer l’expédition nocturne. Aucun d’eux ne parla. Les désirs du chef étaient des ordres, les contester ne signifiait qu’une seule chose : la mort.

~oOo~ 

Les lourdes grilles en fer forgées s’ouvrirent, laissant passer une voiture noire à la ligne sportive. Il devina plus qu’il ne vit son demi-frère au volant, quittant la demeure familiale protégée par les haut murs de crépis blanc où habitait son père. La bâtisse, nichée dans un grand parc arboré, était à elle seule un signe extérieur de réussite et de richesse. Il serra les poings, s’abritant dans l’ombre de l’épaisse clôture. Lui sa première voiture, il l’avait volée à quatorze ans.

Depuis qu’il savait d’où il venait, il épiait de temps à autres ce qu’il savait à présent hors de sa portée. Son père le lui avait clairement fait comprendre, il ne voulait pas entendre parler de lui. Il enfonça ses poings dans les poches de son jean. L’injustice dont il était la victime le fit grincer des dents alors qu’il shootait dans un gravillon avec colère tout en repartant, à pied, marchant sur le trottoir propret de ce quartier huppé que pas même une crotte de chien ne salissait.

Et pendant ce temps, lui avait vécu dans un tout petit appartement misérable, sa mère faisant défiler les hommes entre ses cuisses, à la maison ou dans les hôtels où ses clients l’emmenaient. Elle ne faisait pas le trottoir, encore assez jolie pour draguer dans les bars ou jouer les escort girl. Mais ça ne saurait tarder... Pendant que lui traînait dans la rue du quartier sale et crapuleux, fricotant avec le milieu. L’argent ne coulait pas à flot et il fallait bien payer les factures et se nourrir. Sa mère investissait une grande partie de sa paye en spiritueux et autres drogues.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu’il avait laissé tomber l’école, pendant que l’autre, le nanti, était allé dans le lycée le plus renommé de la ville et continuait ses études dans un grand établissement réputé. La jalousie gronda en lui comme une tourmente impétueuse. Pourquoi l’autre avait-il une vie si facile pendant que lui avait bouffé de la vache enragée tous les jours et s’ingéniait à survivre ? Pourquoi son père ne voulait-il pas le reconnaître et lui donner ne serait-ce qu’un peu de ce confort doré et de cette honnêteté auxquels il aspirait ?

Il avait observé de loin en loin tout ce qui lui échappait, et sa colère et sa soif de réussite n’avaient fait qu’augmenter. Il avait alors amassé patiemment son argent et les connexions louches. Lui aussi allait réussir, peu importait le prix, peu importait ce qu’il devrait faire. Tuer, faire chanter, manipuler, impressionner; ce n'était plus un problème depuis longtemps. Il y arriverait. Il le menacerait s’il le fallait, mais il voulait lui aussi appartenir à ce monde.

Petit à petit, il bâtissait son propre empire dans l’ombre, pour acheter cette “respectabilité” et ne plus jamais manquer de rien. Il n’avait aucun scrupule, rien ne se dresserait en travers de sa route. L’argent faisait tourner le monde, alors il aurait de l’argent, beaucoup d’argent. Son père ne pourrait plus le rejeter quand il serait son égal, qu’il serait riche et qu’il aurait réussi lui aussi. Vendre de la drogue, faire chanter des politiciens véreux qui aimaient un peu trop les petits garçons, abattre une cible ou une autre : tout serait bon pour qu’il parvienne à ses fins.

~oOo~

Les appliques diffusaient une lumière jaunâtre dans le couloir sombre et froid, éclairant les murs de béton gris dans lesquels s’alignaient des portes de bois sombre. Deux hommes marchaient côte à côte dans l’obscur conduit, l’ombre de leurs silhouettes, si différentes, se découpant à peine dans les halos blafards. Ils s’arrêtèrent devant une porte semblable à toutes les autres. Le plus mince des deux sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche pour ouvrir un à un les nombreux cadenas et serrures qui maintenaient le battant clos. 

Il poussa la porte en s’adressant à l’occupant de la pièce sécurisée :  
\- Tu as de la visite.  
Puis sans un mot, il se décala pour laisser entrer l’autre homme, à la carrure rondouillarde accentuée par sa petite taille, qui passa devant lui sans un mot. Juste avant de refermer la porte, il jugea bon de rappeler à celui qui venait de pénétrer dans la cellule :  
\- Vous avez une heure. 

Resté dans le couloir, il s’adossa au mur près de la porte à nouveau close. Des cris et des pleurs enfantins ne tardèrent pas à retentir, lui soutirant un sourire. Il tira de sa poche une épaisse liasse de billets qu’il recompta soigneusement. Ce gamin plaisait beaucoup, il avait même énormément de succès. Lui-même devait honnêtement reconnaître qu’il appréciait beaucoup voir la peau si blanche marquer si facilement. Ce gosse était bien plus beau, de son propre point de vue, avec des bleus et des blessures qu’avec son épiderme lisse et laiteux. 

Quand au reste... plus ce morveux, ce rejeton de cette dynastie fastueuse et pompeuse, serait souillé, et plus lui-même serait vainqueur. Voir cette lignée, qui avait eu droit à tout alors que lui n’avait reçu que mépris, sombrer dans la déchéance humaine la plus sombre et la plus totale le réjouissait. Un sourire sardonique et satisfait étira doucement ses lèvres alors que ses yeux étincelaient d’un éclat qui aurait fait froid dans le dos à n’importe lequel de ses subordonnés.

Il les anéantirait, il les exploiterait, il tirerait d’eux un maximum de profit. Son père et son demi-frère l’avaient rejetés, ne lui accordant pas la moindre importance, pas la moindre attention, pas le moindre crédit. Aujourd’hui tous deux étaient morts. Il était devenu la némésis de cette famille qui lui avait craché au visage et lui avait tourné le dos. Et ceux à qui il avait laissé la vie sauve souffriraient autant que lui avait souffert, sinon plus. Ils expieraient au centuple et même largement au-delà pour son avanie. Il allait y veiller tout particulièrement.

Un cri déchirant, empli de souffrance, résonna, se répercutant dans le couloir, créant un écho angoissant. La voix enfantine se brisa et l’homme à l’extérieur de la pièce eut un rire diabolique. Il tenait sa vengeance ! Son père et son demi-frère devaient se retourner dans leurs tombes ! Ces fils de chiens payaient pour l’affront et le mal qui lui avait été fait ! Il roula soigneusement la liasse de billets en un rouleau bien serré qu’il entoura d’un élastique, puis il s’éloigna en chantonnant doucement, lançant son butin en l’air et le rattrapant d’une seule main. Que la vengeance était douce ! 

~oOo~

Il était rentré dans le restaurant le plus cher de la ville, un léger sourire carnassier étirant sa bouche. La réussite et l’argent, cela avait du bon. Celui qui disait qu’un bien mal acquis ne profitait jamais était un idiot ou alors il était l’exception qui confirmait la règle. La jeune femme qui l’accompagnait était resplendissante dans sa robe de grand couturier, et sa satisfaction augmenta quand le maître d’hôtel qui les reçut ne fit aucune difficulté pour leur trouver une table bien qu’ils n’aient pas réservés, obséquieux au possible envers lui, une goutte de sueur coulant sur sa tempe.

Il aimait cela : le pouvoir et l’argent... la réussite. Sa compagne portait en bijoux l’équivalent de tout ce que gagnait en une année ce mécréant qui les précédait. La paire de chaussures qu’il avait payée à sa dulcinée aurait suffit à racheter l’endroit. Une paire unique avait dit le vendeur quand il avait chuchoté le prix composé de beaucoup de zéros. Lui, il en aurait presque ri quand il avait aligné la somme en liquide, d’un simple claquement de doigts. Oui, être riche ça avait du bon, et ce qu’il y avait de bien avec les gros billets, c’était que ça n’avait pas d’odeur disait-on aussi.

Le maître d’hôtel les installa, la peur transpirant de plus en plus par tous les pores de sa peau. La jeune femme richement vêtue et parée s’assit avec grâce à la table, celui qui l’accompagnait allait faire de même en face d’elle quand il interrompit son geste, son regard devenant plus perçant et acéré. Elle tourna doucement la tête pour suivre la trajectoire des yeux aiguisés, mais ne vit pas dans l’assemblée du restaurant opulent et hors de prix ce qui avait pu retenir ainsi l’attention de celui dont l’aura sombre et imposante en faisait trembler plus d’un.

Son vis à vis se redressa dans son costume italien sur mesure, sobre mais impeccable. C’était elle qui choisissait quoi acheter, que ce soit des vêtements, des voitures, ou une résidence. Lui, il s’en moquait. Du moment que c’était cher, très cher, et que ça lui permettait d’afficher sa réussite et sa puissance, ça lui convenait. Il n’avait aucun goût pour ces choses-là, elle oui. Ils venaient tous les deux de la même basse extraction, mais avaient tous deux la même soif de réussite, à n’importe quel prix, par n’importe quel moyen.

Elle s’était payée son éducation, charmant des dandys qu’elle plumait littéralement, payant avec l’argent que ces “sugar daddy” lui donnaient pour les soirées, et parfois les nuits, qu’elle passait avec eux. Elle avait appris les bonnes manières, l’art du bon goût, la musique, la cérémonie du thé et faire des ikébanas, sans oublier les origamis. Cette dernière activité, elle l’adorait. Elle en avait même fait son passe temps favori. 

Quand leurs routes s’étaient croisées dans les bas fonds, parce qu’ils fréquentaient et frayaient après tout dans le même milieu sombre et corrompu, ils avaient tout de suite accroché, reconnaissant chez l’autre cette même soif de revanche sur la vie. Aujourd’hui, l’organisation était bien établie et marchait bien. Ce qui au début n’avait été qu’un projet pour acquérir plus de puissance et plus de fonds avait peu à peu pris forme.

Elle avait pleinement contribué à l'échafaudage, mettant au service de cet homme son esprit féminin retors, en échange de quoi il l’avait protégée. Séduire les hauts placés corrompus, mettre en place peu à peu les fondations de l’organisation : certaines négociations passaient mieux avec une femme. Et, cet homme était un véritable archange de l’ombre, n’ayant aucun scrupule et les bonnes connexions. Les gens n’étaient que des pions qu’il prenait dans ses filets d’une manière ou d’une autre, accroissant son influence, bâtissant sa fortune.

Les différents réseaux avaient peu à peu pris forme et aujourd’hui gagnaient en importance, rapportant toujours plus d’argent. Assassinats, prostitution, armes, drogues, chantages et intimidations divers et variés : tout était bon pour étendre son empire, et mieux valait être avec lui que contre lui. Il ne s’embarrassait pas de sentiments et n’hésitait jamais à faire disparaître les obstacles quels qu'ils soient sur sa route. Il était fin stratège et extrêmement intelligent, peu de choses et peu d’hommes lui résistaient. En fait, elle aurait pu compter les soucis qu’il n’arrivait pas à résoudre,d’une manière ou d’une autre, sur les doigts d’une seule main.

L’homme quitta finalement leur table et s’éloigna d’elle, un air qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille sur son visage particulièrement dur et fermé. Quand il arborait une expression aussi froide et aussi ténébreuse, ce n’était jamais bon signe. Elle le suivit du regard et identifia enfin la cible de son compagnon. Un peu plus loin, l’un des fameux soucis, qui restait encore à cet homme puissant, dînait tranquillement à une autre table.

Le consommateur assis leva la tête à l’approche de l’autre et elle vit nettement, de là où elle était assise, le mépris et la froideur se peindre sur les traits de celui qui mangeait jusque-là. Elle savait parfaitement de qui il s’agissait. Elle le reconnut tout de suite : le père de son partenaire, son père biologique. Ce dernier reposa ses mains, tenant ses couverts, de chaque côté de son assiette et s’excusa envers sa convive avant de se lever.

Quelques mots assez vifs, qu’elle ne put saisir car trop loin, furent échangés entre les deux personnages d’envergure qui se faisaient face, l’un défiant silencieusement l’autre. Les mots étaient policés, à peine plus hauts qu’une conversation normale, mais aussi tranchants que des lames de katana. Le grand dirigeant, qui n’avait jamais cédé à la demande de reconnaissance, renouvela son rejet, drapé dans une aura si glaciale que plusieurs convives occupant les tables voisines s’étaient tus.

La jeune femme, joliment apprêtée et dont la silhouette gracieuse attirait les regards par sa beauté, vit le visage de celui qui l’avait accompagnée se charger de haine. Les traits si singuliers se durcirent et se déformèrent face à cet homme qui était son père et qui ne voulait pas l’admettre, ni l’accepter, comme faisant partie de sa famille. L’homme d’affaire habillé avec classe se rassit à sa table, mettant abruptement fin à la conversation, et ignorant celui qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés, véritable statue d’Invidia. 

Il lâcha une ultime phrase, une seule, à ce père qui se permettait de le mépriser, encore, et de le dédaigner. Il lui dit qu’il le regretterait, et que sa vengeance n’aurait pas de limites, tout comme sa colère en cet instant. Son géniteur ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers lui et répliqua d’un ton polaire qu’il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Un rictus tordit la bouche de l’homme toujours debout et ses yeux brillèrent d’une lueur mauvaise. C’était sa dernière tentative pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait. A partir de maintenant, celui qui était assis là était son ennemi, et ceux qui s’opposaient à lui : il les détruisait. Il n’aurait plus de cesse que d’abattre cette famille, jusqu’au dernier, et de les faire souffrir.

Il s’éloigna et prit place en face de sa compagne, digne et compassé. Rien ne transparaissait de sa rage et de sa haine. Son père ne perdait rien pour attendre. A partir de maintenant, il allait agir et utiliser tous les moyens à sa disposition, et des moyens, maintenant, il en avait. La jeune femme délicate et précieuse qui se tenait, stoïque, de l’autre côté de la table, lui murmura quelques mots. Mais aucun baume d’aucune sorte ne pourrait jamais l’apaiser.

Sa mère était morte, et ce soir son père venait de lui déclarer purement et simplement la guerre, à lui, qui ne demandait pourtant pas grand chose. Il se promit que la prochaine fois qu’ils se reverraient ce serait dans un cimetière. Il irait cracher sur la tombe de cet imbécile trop têtu pour lui donner ce qui lui revenait; mais avant, il le briserait, il les écraserait, tous, jusqu’au dernier. Sa vengeance serait terrible, il se le promettait. Faire grandir l’organisation, la rendre encore plus lucrative et prospère, tentaculaire, devenir encore plus riche et puissant...

Il posa un regard dénué d’aménité sur la carte et commanda. Oui, son influence et ses réseaux allaient grandir et grossir, comme une araignée tissant patiemment sa toile... Et comme des pièces sur un échiquier, son père, son demi-frère et toute cette dynastie honnie tomberaient. Il n’avait jamais été du genre à s’embarrasser de sentiments. Son père, ce soir, venait de tuer sa dernière part d’humanité. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, disait-on. Il aurait pu être meilleur si son géniteur lui avait accordé un tant soit peu d’attention et de reconnaissance. Maintenant, il serait définitivement le pire. Il allait devenir le pire cauchemar de sa propre famille...

~oOo~

Des hommes et des femmes hurlaient, encourageant les deux combattants au centre de l’arène. Celle-ci n’était en fait qu’un trou circulaire dont le sol avait été recouvert d’une fine couche de sable. Aucun moyen de sortir, deux combattants : un seul vainqueur. Les règles étaient simples : il n’y avait aucune règle ! Tous les coups étaient permis, jusqu’à ce que l’un des deux adversaire ne s’effondre sur le sol, dans l’incapacité de se relever. Les paris étaient déjà lancés. Lequel des deux remporterait la victoire ? 

Ces combats étaient très prisés dans ce quartier où les distractions étaient rares. Le public hétéroclite était composé d’hommes et de femmes aux origines misérables. Il en avait profité pour amener quelques uns de ses meilleurs employés, les chargeant de détrousser la foule. Un rictus méprisant étira les commissures de ses lèvres en entendant les commentaires des gens qui l’entouraient :  
\- Ce gamin n’a aucune chance !  
\- C’est clair ! Regarde-le ! Il ne tiendra pas deux minutes !

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le plus jeune des deux combattants, un adolescent brun à la carrure fine et frêle. C’était sûr que face à l’armoire à glace qu’il devait affronter, il faudrait être fou pour lui donner la moindre chance. Mais lui savait. Il avait vite repéré le potentiel de ce gamin, et l’avait rudement entraîné, ne reculant devant aucune extrémité pour le pousser, pour qu’il soit à la hauteur de ses attentes. Un gong retentit et l’homme s’installa confortablement dans son siège, prêt à savourer le spectacle. 

Le colosse se jeta sans plus attendre sur l’adolescent, son poing tendu vers la mince silhouette. Le jeune garçon esquiva avec souplesse et décocha en réponse à cette attaque un coup de pied étonnamment puissant dans le ventre de son adversaire. Autour de lui, l’homme entendit le public se déchaîner en voyant que l’armoire à glace grimaçait sous le coup de la douleur.  
\- Ouah ! Il a pas l’air, mais il est fort !  
\- Ouais ! Allez gamin ! Vas-y ! Démolis-le ! 

Les hurlements et les sifflets s’accentuèrent, créant une cacophonie assourdissante dans l’entrepôt où se situait l’arène. Des mains agitèrent férocement des billets sous le nez des bookmakers soudain débordés. Ce combat, semblant joué d’avance, prenait brusquement un tout autre tournant, ravivant l’avidité des parieurs. Le rictus de l’homme s’élargit. Grâce à ce gosse, il allait se faire beaucoup d’argent. Et tant qu’il le tenait bien en laisse, ce petit génie ne risquait pas de lui échapper. Il allait tirer tous les profits possibles de ce pantin doué qu’il avait rendu si docile.

Aussi intelligent et malin que soit ce gamin, il ne pouvait rien face à lui. Il comptait bien l’exploiter aussi longtemps que possible, peut-être même pourrait-il en faire l’un de ses subordonnés les plus haut placés. Il avait un excellent moyen de pression, après tout... et cet adolescent avait les capacités pour être un très bon associé. Quelle plus belle vengeance pour lui que de mettre définitivement à sa botte ce fils de chien ? De toute cette bonne éducation, il ne resterait plus rien. Il le façonnerait et le ferait sombrer si profondément que plus rien ne pourrait le changer.

~oOo~

Assis derrière un comptoir rutilant, un homme brun nettoyait avec minutie une arme à feu. Il aimait les armes, il en avait une collection impressionnante. C’était lui qui était en charge de l’armurerie de l’organisation. Il souleva le cache-oeil qu’il portait sur l’oeil gauche, pour mieux voir les détails de son travail. Un ricanement lui échappa. Les autres, cette bande d’imbéciles, croyaient qu’il en avait perdu l’usage suite à un accident de tir. L’arme de mauvaise qualité lui avait explosé entre les mains, brûlant tout le côté gauche de son visage au passage et lésant atrocement sa pupille. 

Mais en fait, pas du tout. A la place de son oeil perdu, il s’était fait greffer un oeil bionique qui lui permettait de voir à travers tout ! Absolument tout ! Aucun mur, aucun revêtement, aucune pierre, ne l’empêchait de voir ce qui se passait de l’autre côté. C’était bien pratique pour surveiller les agissements de ces pauvres fous. Contrairement à ce qu’ils pensaient, le chef suprême c’était lui. Pas l’autre, lui. L’autre n’était qu’un vulgaire pantin entre ses mains. Rien de plus ! 

Il l’avait laissé assouvir sa vengeance, mais ce n’était pas son objectif. L’autre n’avait que des ambitions minables. Être reconnu ? Quelle blague ! Lui, visait plus haut, beaucoup plus haut. Il voulait être le Maître du monde ! Il avait d’ailleurs déjà commencé à s’allier avec les extraterrestres et les forces occultes. Bientôt, il serait à la tête d’une armée entière d’aliens surpuissants et d’êtres surnaturels invincibles. Il lancerait alors l’offensive pour renverser le monde actuel et mettre tous les hommes à sa botte. 

Un rire hystérique retentit de l’armurerie jusque dans le couloir, faisant frissonner un jeune homme blond aux longs cheveux. Il fusilla des yeux la porte entrouverte et passa son chemin en maugréant sur “ce frappadingue qui jouait au pirate avec son cache-oeil ridicule”. Il arpenta les couloirs sombres de l’endroit, râlant contre ce psychopathe qui se prenait pour le chef. Comme si un vulgaire armurier pouvait avoir la moindre importance. 

De plus, crime suprême, ce fou n’avait jamais accepté ses suggestions en matière d’armement. Lui préférait les bombes en tout genre plutôt que les misérables armes à feu ou armes blanches qu’affectionnait tant ce débile. Une bonne explosion, y’avait que ça de vrai. C’était tellement beau que s’en était de l’art ! Et l’autre qui s’extasiait sur un vulgaire pistolet. Quel inculte ! L’art... c’était cela qui faisait tourner le monde. L’art et l’argent... 

C’était bien pour ça que quoi qu’en disent les autres, pour lui, l’unique chef qu’il acceptait de reconnaître, c’était le trésorier de la société. Celui qui tenait les cordons de la bourse, tenait les rênes de l’organisation. C’était tellement évident ! Il hâta le pas vers sa destination. Il avait justement rendez-vous avec lui pour lui apporter ses recettes de la semaine. Les bars à putes dont il avait la gestion marchaient très bien, et cette idée de soirées à thèmes avait été un véritable succès.

Avant d’entrer dans l’organisation, il vivait à l’orphelinat. Peu aimé de ses comparses, il fuguait régulièrement et allait traîner dans les quartiers pauvres de la ville. C’était lors de l’une de ses “promenades” qu’il avait rencontré un frêle gamin, doué en chimie et aux cheveux roux. Les deux s’étaient longuement disputés sur l’utilité de la chimie. Lui n’y voyait que l’intérêt de créer des bombes plus puissantes, l’autre ne voulant que créer des drogues et des poisons toujours plus efficaces. 

Ils avaient intégré l’organisation ensemble, suite à une rencontre avec un type aux allures de serpent. Après un temps “d’adaptation” où ils avaient été enfermés dans une cellule minable, le soi-disant chef les avait marqués, puis ils étaient allés sur le terrain. Ils avaient gravi les échelons, jusqu’à être aujourd’hui parmi les douze membres les plus proches du pouvoir ultime. Chacun dans leurs domaines, ils étaient devenus des “grands” de la société et accessoirement amants aussi. Mais bon, ça c’était un détail qui n’avait de sens ni pour l’un ni pour l’autre. Ils ne se privaient jamais d’un petit plaisir extra-conjugal quand ils en avaient l’occasion, en dehors de leur relation privilégiée.

Il poussa une porte noire et entra dans une pièce sobre et meublée uniquement d’une paire de fauteuils et d’une table basse. Il prit place face au trésorier et lui donna le résultat de sa dure semaine de labeur. Enfin labeur... c’était les filles qui bossaient pour lui et lui rapportaient autant. Mais quand même, lui devait veiller à ce que les bars ne soient jamais vides, à ce qu’aucune fille ne traîne la patte, à l’organisation des soirées à thèmes. Bref, son boulot était loin d’être de tout repos.

Il négocia longuement une avance sur ses bénéfices pour acheter le matériel nécessaire à la redécoration de l’un des bars, puis quitta la pièce en n’ayant obtenu que la moitié de ce qu’il souhaitait. C’était déjà mieux que rien, et pour le reste... il en faisait son affaire. La porte se referma derrière lui, laissant le trésorier seul. Un soupir échappa à l’homme brun au visage couvert de cicatrices qui recompta soigneusement la coquette somme qu’il tenait entre ses mains, même s’il l’avait déjà vérifiée avant. Deux fois valaient mieux qu’une.

Depuis quelques années maintenant, c’était lui qui était en charge de la comptabilité de l’organisation. Avant qu’il ne prenne les choses en main, c’était, sinon catastrophique, tout du moins passablement mal fait. A l’époque, il travaillait comme aide-comptable dans un cabinet quelconque et rongeait son frein en voyant des imbéciles, bien moins qualifiés que lui, faire des bourdes phénoménales et s’en foutre royalement. Pour lui : l’argent c’était sacré, on ne jouait pas avec. Si ces minables voulaient jouer, qu’ils aillent donc jouer aux billes !

Alors quand cet homme était venu lui proposer un poste lucratif de comptable, il avait immédiatement accepté. Peu lui importait que cela soit légal ou pas, l’argent n’avait pas d’odeur. Il se fichait de savoir comment il était gagné, l’essentiel c’était qu’il y en ait assez pour faire tourner la boîte. Il avait appris à blanchir et faire fructifier l’argent sale, le cachant aux yeux de l’état qui en aurait pris la moitié avec des prétextes idiots comme l’aide sociale, etc... 

Son poste lui convenait très bien. En tenant les cordons de la bourse, il tenait la société entre ses mains. D’ailleurs, il faudrait qu’il aille réprimander cet imbécile qui n’avait que sa vengeance en tête. Son opération, non seulement avait coûté cher, mais en plus n’avait rien rapporté ! Il savait que c’était une mauvaise idée de le laisser se prendre pour le chef. Voilà où ça l’avait mené : un manque à gagner conséquent qu’il allait devoir trouver à combler. 

Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur le gérant des bars à putes et le mac des quartiers sud, les quartiers les plus riches de la ville. Ceux-là avaient un bon rendement. Les putes rapportaient beaucoup d’argent, et ce à moindres frais. Leur principal désaccord résidait dans la dévotion du mac pour le Dieu Jashin, un Dieu maléfique quelconque qui prônait la destruction de toute vie. Le proxénète avait toujours la sale manie de faire un espèce de rituel étrange avant chaque grosse opération au nom de son Dieu minable. 

Avec ses âneries, ils avaient bien failli être en retard le soir de l’expédition punitive organisée par l’autre, le chef de pacotille. Et il avait fallu toute l’autorité dont il était capable pour convaincre le mac, un homme aux cheveux gris, que boire le sang de leurs victimes n’allait rien donner de plus, le proxénète lui certifiant que cela le rendrait immortel. Mais à part cette légère divergence d’opinions, ils partageait tous deux le même point de vue sur leur soi-disant chef, et le comptable savait qu’il avait son entière confiance. 

L’homme massif regarda autour de lui, détaillant la cuisine qui l’entourait, digne des plus grands restaurants. Avec sa peau blafarde, ses cheveux blancs en bataille, ses dents pointues et ses cicatrices sur les joues, il ressemblait vaguement à un requin. Il était l’un des mac de l’organisation, celui des quartiers Est, les quartiers “classe moyenne”, comme il disait. Avec un soupir à fendre l’âme, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise. Visiblement, le maître des lieux n’était pas là, il ne lui restait donc plus qu’à l’attendre. 

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers ses amis d’enfance, ceux avec lesquels il était entré dans l’organisation. Ils s’étaient connus dans la rue, partageant la même solitude, tous trois nés de pères inconnus et de mères prostituées. Leurs génitrices étaient bien trop occupées à écarter les cuisses pour se procurer leur came que de s’intéresser à eux. Mais peu lui importait, il avait trouvé deux frères de coeur en ses amis.

Bon, ils étaient aussi frappadingue l’un que l’autre mais c’était ses seuls amis, alors il y tenait. C’était d’ailleurs grâce à cette amitié qu’il savait sa place assurée au sein des douze grands de la société. Quoiqu’en pensaient les autres, lui savait que la véritable tête pensante c’était l’armurier, même si c’était difficile à croire quand il partait dans ses délires de conquête du monde avec l’aide des extraterrestres. Sérieusement, des fois heureusement qu’il était là pour calmer les discours mégalomanes de son ami. 

La porte s’ouvrit et une voix retentit, une autre plus grave lui répondant. Le géant assis dans la cuisine ne fut même pas surpris de ne voir entrer qu’un seul homme. Le cuisinier avait une forte tendance schizophrène, se parlant à lui-même comme s’il avait une seconde entité à part entière en lui. La partie “noire” de sa double personnalité était bien plus pragmatique et n’hésitait pas à disputer la partie “blanche” de lui-même plus naïve. 

C’était toujours assez amusant d’assister aux engueulades entre les deux parties, chacune d’entre elles facilement identifiable par la voix. Oui, parce que le cuisinier se parlait à lui-même avec deux voix différentes, l’une un peu aiguë pour un homme était celle de sa partie “blanche”, l’autre plus grave celle de sa partie “noire”. Le maître des lieux se disputa avec sa moitié interne tout en sortant le nécessaire pour préparer le repas du soir. 

Il s’interrompit à peine pour saluer son visiteur, reprenant sa discussion houleuse avec lui-même sur le menu du dîner. D’un côté, il voulait des frites avec un bon steak sauce échalottes, de l’autre une salade de gésiers toute aussi bonne et bien plus légère. Pendant que le chef toqué débattait avec lui-même à haute voix, son visiteur se retint difficilement de rire face à ce spectacle, pourtant habituel, mais dont il ne se lassait jamais. 

Rien de tel pour lui remonter le moral, après une visite chez le trésorier qui s’était montré mécontent de ses résultats. Il n’y pouvait rien lui si les classes populaires payaient moins bien que les classes beaucoup plus bourgeoises. Lui aussi aurait de bien meilleurs résultats s’il avait en charge les quartiers Sud. Mais peu lui importait après tout, il savait que sa place ne risquait rien... il était le bras droit du chef, et ce depuis de longues années. 

Le cuisinier, sous ses allures de fou sorti tout droit de l’asile et bon à enfermer dans une camisole, était lui aussi dans les petits papiers du chef. Et même si personne ne tenait compte de son avis, lui savait que loin des oreilles indiscrètes leurs opinions à eux deux comptaient bien plus que celles de tous les autres réunis. Leur chef n’était qu’un vulgaire pantin entre les mains de l’armurier et celui-ci avait une totale confiance en eux deux. 

Le débat culinaire prit fin sur la décision prise à l’unanimité des deux parties concernées de cuisiner une soupe thaïlandaise et du riz cantonnais. Une mousse au chocolat en dessert et voilà qui satisferait les papilles des différents convives. Pour les autres, ceux qui vivaient enfermés dans les cellules sordides et qui n’étaient là que pour remplir les caisses, ce serait une espèce de bouillie faite avec les restes de la semaine, et les restes de la bouillie de la veille. Ici, il n’y avait pas de pertes. 

La jeune femme ferma la porte derrière elle et s’engagea dans le couloir sombre tout en envoyant un message à la nounou avec son téléphone portable. Depuis qu’elle était l’heureuse maman d’un adorable petit bonhomme, elle devait gérer, en plus de la dizaine de bordels sous sa responsabilité, l’emploi du temps de la baby-sitter afin que son petit garçon ne soit jamais seul à la maison. 

Elle secondait son compagnon dans la gestion des affaires de la société qu’ils avaient monté ensemble. C’était souvent elle qui se faisait le porte-parole dans les “négociations” difficiles, n’hésitant pas à user de ses charmes pour convaincre les pigeons. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle trouvait que l’organisation s’éloignait de ses objectifs premiers. Et surtout, elle n’approuvait aucunement les projets d’avenir que fomentait son compagnon pour leur fils. 

Elle rejoignit une salle d’entraînement où un homme aux longs cheveux roux endurcissait, à sa façon, les futurs combattants et assassins de la société sous ses ordres. Cet homme était celui qui était véritablement le chef de l’organisation. Il n’avait pas perdu de vue leurs objectifs et mettait tout en oeuvre pour les atteindre. Elle lui avait confié ses doutes et ses craintes par rapport aux projets de son compagnon et celui-ci l’avait approuvée, lui avouant que lui non plus ne voyait pas tout cela d’un très bon oeil. 

Il lui avait alors demandé de profiter de sa situation privilégiée pour récolter et soutirer un maximum d’informations de celui qui se prenait pour le chef, afin qu’ensemble, avec l’aide de leur complice, ils puissent contrer ses plans. Le troisième membre de leur “bande” n’était autre que le tatoueur et pierceur de l’organisation. Le jeune homme roux possédait une chaîne de salons qui s’étendait dans tout le pays et servait d'intermédiaire entre l’organisation et d’autres sociétés éloignées, mais qui parfois pouvaient s’avérer être de précieuses alliées. 

Il était aussi en charge de customiser les putes de l’organisation. Il fallait attirer le chaland et certaines d’entre elles avaient bien besoin de quelques artifices supplémentaires. Mais ce que le roux préférait avant tout c’était tatouer et piercer les belles personnes. Il trouvait que sur un beau corps et une belle peau son travail était bien mieux mis en valeur. Aussi n’hésitait-il pas à décorer celles et ceux qu’il estimait dignes de porter son art, allant même jusqu’à créer des bijoux exprès pour eux. 

Dernièrement, il avait créé un bijou de nombril en forme de dragon, la tête reposant juste au dessus de la petite cavité où se nichait une pierre rouge. La queue du reptile contournait l’ombilic pour se terminer juste en dessous. C’était un bijoux unique, en argent massif, et la pierre rouge était un rubis flamboyant. Le gris du métal et le carmin de la pierre se mariaient à merveille avec l’épiderme laiteux de sa petite poupée de porcelaine. 

Dans les sous-sols du bâtiment, un jeune homme à la carrure frêle et aux courts cheveux roux, discutait avec un homme au teint blanchâtre et à la longue chevelure noire. Tous deux parlaient de la nouvelle livraison que venait d’effectuer le brun et de l’usage que pourrait en faire le roux. Chimiste de son état, ce dernier avait en charge toute la partie “toxique” de la société. Toutes les drogues, tous les poisons et autres substances illicites étaient concoctés et créés par ses soins. 

A l’occasion, il fabriquait aussi quelques substances explosives pour satisfaire son collègue et amant qu’il avait rencontré bien avant de rentrer dans l’organisation. Mais c’était uniquement quand celui-ci se montrait très sage et très convainquant, le laissant satisfaire ses penchants sadiques et marionnettistes sur lui autant qu’il le voulait. Son blond personnel étant d’une nature assez précieuse et n’aimant pas trop être abîmé, cela arrivait assez rarement. 

Il écouta religieusement les explications données par son fournisseur. Cet homme faisait froid dans le dos. Il se maquillait outrageusement, s’habillait de façon classe mais avec des couleurs un peu trop voyantes, et ressemblait vaguement à un serpent. Pour lui, c’était cet homme là le véritable chef de l’organisation. Il était la plaque tournante, celui qui approvisionnait tout le monde. Que ce soit des armes, des substances pour créer des drogues, ou des êtres humains pour les différents réseaux de prostitutions ou de combats, cet homme fournissait tout.

Et pour lui, le chimiste, les produits que lui livrait cet homme étaient toujours de première qualité, et si certains d’entre eux étaient parfois peu communs, ils lui permettaient de laisser libre cours à son génie créatif. Le roux remercia son fournisseur et retourna à ses alambics, alors que l’homme brun quittait la pièce, en lui souhaitant de bien s’amuser. Une fois dans le couloir, ce dernier prit la direction d’une autre partie souterraine du bâtiment.

Il salua son collègue blond qu’il croisa, celui-ci allant sûrement rejoindre son chimiste d’amant. Ces deux-là passaient leur temps soit à se disputer, soit à baiser comme des bêtes dans tous les coins de la bâtisse, voire même les deux à la fois. Peu lui importait, tant qu’ils travaillaient bien, le reste n’avait pas d’importance. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant à cet homme qui se prenait pour le chef, mais qui n’était qu’une vulgaire marionnette entre ses mains. 

Il savait que le chimiste et le médecin lui étaient entièrement dévoués. Après tout il faisait tout pour, leur fournissant des ingrédients rares et les encourageants dans leurs expériences aussi tordues soient-elles. Si le roux était spécialisé dans les poudres, comprimés et autres substances injectables, le médecin, lui, n’aimait rien tant que faire des tests sur les êtres humains. Tous les cadavres passaient entre ses mains, lui permettant d’assouvir ses penchants pervers sans la moindre contrainte. 

Mais ce que l’homme aux cheveux gris et aux lunettes rondes préférait, c’était expérimenter ses idées sur des êtres humains vivants, l’objectif de maintenir ses cobayes en vie représentait un challenge que le médecin aimait relever. Il se délectait des cris de souffrance de ses victimes, aussi s’était-il vu confier la section “châtiments et interrogatoires” de l’organisation. Un sourire reptilien étira les lèvres quasi-inexistantes de l’homme brun. Son docteur préféré allait fortement apprécier son nouveau chargement : une vilaine petite fille à éduquer... 

~oOo~

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette mince et pâle qui lui faisait face, uniquement vêtue d’un caleçon. D’un pas lent il s’en rapprocha, tournant autour tel un vautour guettant sa proie. Le jeune adolescent qui se tenait devant lui frissonna légèrement, la chair de poule s’étendant sur son corps parfaitement visible dans cette tenue, ou plutôt dans son absence de tenue. Se postant nez à nez face à sa victime, à quelques centimètres d’elle, l’homme croisa ses bras sur son torse et la fixa d’un oeil cupide. 

D’un doigt, il fit se relever le menton baissé, plongeant son regard glacial et sans pitié dans celui appréhensif mais défiant du jeune garçon. Levant une main, l’homme claqua des doigts, donnant ainsi un ordre silencieux à l’un de ses subordonnés caché dans l’ombre qui s’exécuta immédiatement. Les pas de l’autre résonnèrent dans la pièce vide de tout meuble. Seule une cheminée rougeoyante occupait un tant soit peu l’espace étroit de l’endroit sombre et lugubre. 

L’homme tendit la main et son subalterne déposa dans sa paume un tisonnier au bout rougeoyant. D’une voix calme et détachée, il s’adressa à celui qui se tenait sous ses yeux :  
\- Ton entraînement est maintenant terminé. Il est temps de t’accueillir comme un membre à part entière de mon organisation, dit-il, tout en tournant la tige de métal entre ses mains pour que l’adolescent puisse en voir le bout flamboyant. 

\- Avec cette marque, expliqua l’homme, toujours sur le même ton, tu entreras définitivement dans mes rangs.  
Se penchant au dessus du visage encadré de cheveux noirs, il durcit le ton avant de poursuivre :  
\- Tu n’auras aucun moyen de te soustraire à ma volonté... Mais bien sûr, tu ne ferais jamais ça, n’est-ce pas ? Tu sais déjà ce qu’il t’en coûterait... Tu m’appartiens, comme tous les autres.

L’homme se redressa et d’un geste brusque baissa le caleçon qui couvrait la silhouette adolescente. Il passa une main caressante sur la hanche gauche qu’il venait de dénuder, un rictus méprisant se dessinant sur son visage. Puis, sans prévenir, il appliqua l’extrémité incandescente du tisonnier sur la peau pâle où était posée sa main quelques secondes auparavant. Un cri déchirant résonna dans la pièce alors que l’odeur de chair brûlée se répandait autour de lui. Les grésillements de la peau subissant cette torture étaient une si douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

Le jeune, qui n’avait pas encore atteint dix-huit ans, tomba au sol quand la tige de métal fut enfin retirée de son épiderme. L’homme se pencha au dessus de la silhouette recroquevillée par terre, à ses pieds, et redessinna du bout des doigts le A nouvellement gravé au fer rouge dans la chair tendre. Ce même A qui marquait comme du bétail chaque être humain embauché, de gré ou de force, dans son organisation. La preuve indélébile qu’ils lui appartenaient corps et âme... jusqu'à l’ultime délivrance, la seule possible : la mort. 

Avec sadisme, il appuya sur la zone devenue sensible, ses yeux s’illuminant d’une joie perverse quand sa victime glapit de souffrance, se ramassant douloureusement un peu plus sur elle-même. L’homme se releva, tendit nonchalamment le tisonnier à son subordonné, et lâcha d’une voix faussement chaleureuse à sa victime :  
\- Bienvenu dans l’Akatsuki. 

To be continued...


	2. La vie rêvée de Taka.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où on découvre qui est Taka et quelle est sa vie... rêvée.

Taka grimaça légèrement, fermant derrière lui la porte de la salle de bain. Son client n’y avait pas été de main morte, il aurait sûrement des bleus. Levant les yeux il s’examina dans le miroir accroché au mur au-dessus d’un lavabo modeste. Comme il s’y attendait il avait des marques sur les hanches, des marques de doigts. Pour l’instant elles étaient encore rouges mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion, dans quelques heures elles tourneraient au violet puis au bleu. C’était l’inconvénient d’avoir la peau blanche et fragile. 

Par acquis de conscience, il fit un rapide examen du reste de son corps. Son torse finement musclé, orné de quelques cicatrices plus ou moins récentes, était aussi blême que le reste de sa personne. La seule touche de couleur était ses mamelons percés d’un barbell à tête de mort en acier pour le droit et d’un anneau noir posé à la base de son téton et maintenu en place par une barre qui transperçait sa chair tendre et doté de pics à chaque extrémité. Ses abdominaux légèrement dessinés s'ornaient d’un dragon argenté niché au-dessus de son nombril avec une boule de la même couleur en son centre et d’une pierre rouge juste dans le creux de l’ombilic, la queue de la bête mythologique contournant la cavité pour s’arrêter juste au dessous. 

Ses orbes onyx remontèrent jusqu’à son cou, s’attardant un court instant sur le tatouage à l’encre noire qu’il avait à la base de la nuque, un soleil formé d’un entrelacs de minuscules flammes enfermé dans un croissant de lune stylisé, avant de se poser sur ses lèvres fines et à peine rosées. L’inférieure était coupée en son milieu par un simple anneau de métal, alors que la supérieure s’agrémentait d’un labret ayant la forme de trois triangle entremêlés entre eux, le bijou se posant sur le coin droit de sa bouche. 

Essuyant sur une serviette de bain les traces visqueuses et blanches qui souillaient encore la commissure de ses lèvres, il acheva son examen par ses yeux. Ses iris étaient aussi noirs que ses pupilles et la sclérotique injectée de sang lui donnait un regard assez particulier. Son sourcil droit était souligné par un barbel torsadé aux extrémités rondes et noires, alors qu’un serpent en argent suivait la ligne du gauche, la tête du reptile se posant juste au dessus de l’extérieur de la fine ligne de poils parfaitement dessinée. 

Taka renifla dédaigneusement face à son reflet avant de s’en détourner pour s’engouffrer dans la cabine de douche à peine vétuste. Il ne s’attarda pas outre mesure sous l’eau chaude, se contentant d’effacer les traces de son activité précédente. Tout en séchant ses cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux il jeta un coup d’oeil à son portable, s’enquérant de l’heure et d’éventuels messages. La date du jour le frappa de plein fouet, il était minuit trois et c’était son anniversaire. Aujourd’hui, il avait vingt ans. 

Un ricanement amer lui échappa. Vingt ans... et il faisait la pute depuis dix ans maintenant, enfin c’était ce qu’on lui avait dit. Il avait atterri dans les bras de l’Akatsuki quand il était enfant, et comme tous les gamins qui tombaient dans les griffes de l’organisation, il avait eu droit à un accueil royal. Les treize dirigeants de l’organisation lui étaient tous passés dessus, pour l’éduquer disaient-ils, plusieurs fois chacun évidemment. Quel aurait été l’intérêt qu’ils ne le fassent qu’une fois ? Ils devaient lui apprendre... 

Et il avait appris... Appris à se taire quand ses clients, qui avaient l’âge d’être son père voire de son grand-père, lui déchiraient les entrailles, appris à ne pas s’étouffer avec les bites écoeurantes de ces pédophiles, appris à supporter tous les caprices de ces hommes qui le prenaient pour un objet sexuel, assouvissant avec lui leurs pires perversions. Appris à ne pas se plaindre, ni à se rebeller, les punitions s’il décevait l’un de ses clients étaient pires que ce que lui faisaient subir ses habitués. Parce que oui, il avait une clientèle régulière, selon leurs dires il était bien plus étroit et délicieux que les autres. 

Durant cette période il n’avait pas une seule fois quitté sa chambre, celle-ci étant dotée de WC et d’une petite salle de bain. C’était Zetsu le cuisinier qui lui apportait ses repas, Kabuto le médecin qui le soignait quand besoin était, et Sasori le dealeur qui lui fournissait des cachets pour pouvoir tenir. Ah oui, parce que prostitué ce n’était pas suffisant sur son CV, junkie en plus, ça en jetait tout de suite beaucoup plus. 

Se saisissant de l’une de ses bottes, il la retourna, donna un coup sur le rebord du lavabo et décala la semelle du talon, dévoilant sa cache personnelle. Il ne pouvait se permettre de mettre des choses de valeur dans ses poches, aussi avait-il trafiqué ses chaussures pour pouvoir y planquer sa came, celle qu’il réservait à son usage personnel. Tout en sortant le sachet de plastique qui contenait son précieux bien, il songea au fait qu’il faudrait bientôt qu’il retourne voir Sasori pour renflouer son stock. 

Un jour, il avait quitté sa cellule, car son “apprentissage” était fini. On lui avait dit qu’il était là depuis cinq ans. Il n’avait aucun moyen de vérifier, alors il l’avait cru. Comme il avait cru tout ce qu’on lui avait dit, n’ayant ni les moyens, ni l’envie de savoir si c’était des mensonges ou pas. Le chef de l’Akatsuki lui avait dit que c’était son anniversaire et qu’il avait maintenant quinze ans. L’homme de pouvoir n’avait pas tort, ce jour-là était un peu le jour de sa renaissance. Et pour l’occasion, il lui avait fait un cadeau. 

Et quel cadeau ! Le trottoir. Il était devenu trop vieux pour ses clients habituels, aussi était-il prié d’en trouver d’autres dehors. Et au passage de se diversifier un peu. Il ne faudrait pas que son chiffre d’affaire baisse après tout, les pédophiles payaient bien plus que les autres dans la norme. Taka était donc devenu dealer, voleur, et guetteur lors des gros coups de l’organisation. Oui, il avait bien appris son métier, et restait rentable. 

Le bruit d’un long reniflement résonna dans la pièce exiguë. Se redressant, le jeune homme essuya le mince filet de sang qui coulait de sa narine, avant de lécher sa main, puis la tablette sur laquelle quelques résidus de poudre blanche persistaient. Au prix que ça lui coûtait, pas question d’en perdre un grain. Sans un regard pour son reflet, il enfila le pantalon imitation cuir, rouge écarlate, qu’il portait en arrivant. En espèce d’élastane, celui-ci était très serré,mais tout en présentant l’avantage de s’enfiler et surtout de s’enlever très facilement, après tout ses clients n’avaient pas le temps d’attendre qu’il bataille avec le vêtement. Celui-ci était très taille basse, aussi n’avait-il pas besoin de se pencher beaucoup pour que le piercing placé juste en haut de la raie de ses fesses ne soit visible. Le bijou était noir et en forme de dollar, Taka trouvant assez drôle de signaler ainsi que son cul était payant. 

Il retint sa respiration et rentra son ventre au maximum pour refermer l’unique bouton qui fermait le vêtement. Il n’était pourtant pas très épais, limite famélique, mais dans son boulot il fallait attirer le client. Son cul était son outil de travail après tout, il se devait donc de le mettre en valeur, et il était plus qu’indispensable qu’il puisse rendre rapidement accessible cette partie là de son anatomie. Il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements, ni de chaussettes, c’était plus simple pour les passes entre deux portes, les clients pressés qui le prenaient dans une ruelle ou dans l’obscurité d’une porte cochère, au mieux dans l’habitacle d’une voiture. 

Il rangea son matériel dans le talon de sa botte avant de l’enfiler ainsi que sa jumelle. De simples bottes noires et cloutées sur le haut, elles lui arrivaient à mi-mollet et avaient un bout renforcé par une plaque d’acier soigneusement dissimulée sous le cuir. C’était parfois très pratique pour se débarrasser de certains fauchés qui croyaient qu’il écartait les cuisses gratuitement. Le reste de sa tenue se composait d’un simple gilet de costume assorti et sans manche, qu’il portait, à même la peau, ouvert même en plein hiver, et de bracelets en cuir qu’il ne quittait jamais. 

Jetant un dernier coup d’oeil dans le miroir il se recoiffa d’une main habituée, dégageant les mèches sombres qui s’étaient coincées dans les nombreux piercings qui couraient de ses lobes jusqu’au sommet de ses oreilles et sortit de la salle de bain, son salaire soigneusement caché dans la doublure de ses bottes. Il traversa la chambre bas de gamme, ferma la porte à clé et alla la rendre à l’accueil du love-hôtel où son client l’avait emmené. Le bruit d’un moteur démarrant attira son attention vers une grosse moto noire sur laquelle était appuyé un géant roux. 

Taka s’avança d’un pas nonchalant jusqu’à Jûgo, pas mécontent que celui-ci l’ait suivi, son client n’ayant même pas pris la peine de lui proposer de le ramener. Se coiffant du casque que le roux lui tendit, il se plaça à califourchon derrière lui, s’accrochant au siège alors que la bécane démarrait dans un rugissement de moteur. Ils s’étaient rencontrés cinq ans auparavant quand le brun était arrivé sur le trottoir, le roux chargé de la sécurité des putes du secteur l’avait pris sous son aile, veillant sur lui comme un grand frère protecteur. 

Le mastodonte de près de deux mètres de haut et à la carrure d’une armoire à glace l’avait protégé à son arrivée, éloignant les autres prostitués de la zone qui voyaient d’un très mauvais oeil l’étalage de chair fraîche qui menaçait leur business personnel et qui lui auraient bien fait sa fête pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Depuis, Jûgo gardait toujours un regard attentif sur lui, le suivant si des clients l’embarquaient en dehors de son secteur de prospection, le ramenant si besoin était comme ce soir par exemple. 

Quand un jour, il lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait droit à un tel traitement de faveur, Taka pensait sincèrement que le roux lui réclamerait un paiement en nature, mais certainement pas qu’il réponde qu’il lui rappelait son meilleur ami, mort d’une overdose quelques mois auparavant. Jamais Jûgo n’avait eu le moindre geste révélateur, se comportant en ami, et il était probablement bien le seul à le voir autrement que comme un trou. 

La monstrueuse bécane s'arrêta, arrivée à destination, et Taka en descendit, retrouvant avec joie et allégresse son bout de trottoir qui n’avait pas bougé en son absence, il était bien dressé ! Sortant son paquet de clopes de sa botte, il alla s’adosser contre son mur, le sien; il avait presque son nom marqué dessus. Il ne tint pas compte des insultes que ses charmants collègues, plus anciens que lui dans ce doux métier, lui lancèrent au passage. Il n’y pouvait rien si ces thons n’attiraient pas le client ! 

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa cigarette qu’un potentiel client se présenta au début de la rue, passant au ralenti en voiture, plein phares, la fenêtre teintée côté passager légèrement entrouverte. Taka s’avança sur le bord du trottoir d’une démarche aguicheuse, roulant des hanches, sifflant pour attirer l’attention sur lui. Quand la berline noire arriva à sa hauteur, comme souvent, elle s’arrêta. Il se pencha vers la vitre qui s’abaissa, se léchant les lèvres, mettant en avant son piercing à la langue et son torse musculeux.

Le sempiternel “ C’est combien ? ” sortit de la bouche du chauffeur, un homme entre deux âges pourvu d’un double menton, son bide gras s’écrasant contre le volant. Taka énonça ses prix, lorgnant sur la gourmette en or et la grosse chevalière bien visibles sur la main posée sur le levier de vitesses. Il tordit intérieurement le nez, le client potable : ce ne serait pas encore pour cette fois. L’homme hocha simplement la tête et gara la berline le long du trottoir.

Taka compta mentalement le nombre de briques qui composaient le mur qu’il avait sous les yeux, remarquant que l’une d’entre elles était légèrement fissurée. C’était une habitude qu’il avait prise depuis ses toutes premières passes dans ce coin de ruelle. Tous ses clients ne prenaient pas tous la peine de payer une chambre dans un love-hôtel, il s’estimait même chanceux quand il avait l’opportunité de faire ça à l’horizontale sur un matelas la plupart du temps défoncé, dans l’une de ces pièces miteuses payées à l’heure.

Son client actuel faisait donc partie des autres, les plus nombreux, ceux qui voulaient faire ça vite fait bien fait, sur place, à la sauvette, dans la promiscuité de cette ruelle à moins d’un mètre de “sa” portion de trottoir où il tapinait. Halètements, grognements, déhanchés, cris rauques et vocabulaire fleuri, son pantalon baissé sur ses genoux, c’était une musique qu’il connaissait bien. S’il avait dû toucher un centime à chaque fois qu’on lui avait dit “T’aimes ça hein !” ou “Tu la sens bien là”, il serait déjà probablement riche à millions. 

La pénombre de la nuit masqua son rictus alors qu’il serrait les dents. L’homme, heureusement pour lui, ne fut pas long, et il remonta rapidement son pantalon quand l’affaire fut faite et le préservatif usagé noué et jeté sur le sol à l’endroit même où il se trouvait. Son client repartit d’un pas plus léger, satisfait, remontant en voiture et reprenant sa route, comme si jamais il ne s’était arrêté. Taka récupéra la bouteille de whisky pur, du très bon marché, qu’il gardait cachée dans l’encoignure d’une fenêtre, sur son pré carré et se rinça rapidement la bouche pour s’ôter le goût de latex qui persistait sur sa langue.

A peine se pencha-t-il pour glisser son salaire dans sa botte qu’une autre paire de phares troua la nuit d’encre, parsemée ici et là par les halos des trop peu nombreux réverbères. Les rumeurs et la vivacité de la vie de la ville restaient en marge, à l’entrée de cette rue discrète. Le moteur tourna au ralenti, le véhicule descendit le long de la rue, le client faisant tranquillement son marché. Quelques pas chaloupés, un sifflement, et la voiture stoppa sur sa portion de trottoir.

Ils étaient deux. Un grand maigre à lunette au faciès de fouine et un plus petit, boutonneux. A peine arrivés dans la ruelle, le premier lui attrapa les cheveux et le plia en deux. Taka n’eut que le temps d’enfiler la mince barrière de latex qu’il plaça directement entre ses lèvres sur le sexe à l’image de son propriétaire qui glissa sans ménagement dans sa bouche. Le deuxième baissa avidement son pantalon sans attendre et se frotta un peu contre ses fesses avant de s’enfoncer en lui sans douceur. “Tu la sens hein, sale pute.” Ben non, justement... Depuis le temps, il ne sentait plus rien...

Un extra pour jouir tous les deux sur sa figure alors qu’il était à genoux, à leurs pieds, sur les pavés sales et disjoints, et ils s’en furent en se congratulant mutuellement, lui jetant son dû à même le sol, ne prenant même pas la peine de le lui donner en main “propre”. Joyeux Anniversaire Taka, te voilà félicité par des tonnes de crème... Et dire qu’il y avait des femmes pour croire que c’était un excellent anti-âge. Il avait lu ça dans un vieux magazine écorné qui traînait dans l’une des chambres qu’il avait utilisée. Il ne se rappelait même plus quel hôtel. Si c’était vraiment le cas, alors il était verni, et pas prêt d’avoir des rides !

Il avait tout de même réussi à délester son premier client de sa gourmette en or, c’était déjà un premier cadeau. Et la soirée ne faisait que commencer... Il reprit sa place sur le trottoir, attendant le prochain client qui ne tarda pas, et cela dura toute la nuit. Il enchaîna les passes plus ou moins lucratives avec toutes sortes d’hommes, les délestant discrètement de quelques effets personnels à l’occasion. Après tout, si ces types étaient suffisamment bêtes pour venir dans cette rue avec des bijoux clinquants, il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’il n’en profite pas un peu. Il pourrait revendre ces breloques pour arrondir ses fins de mois, et aujourd’hui c’était son anniversaire, il fallait bien fêter ça, non ? 

La nuit touchait à sa fin et comme souvent un vendredi soir, elle avait était fructueuse. Taka alluma une clope, s’adossant contre le mur derrière lui. Son client, probablement le dernier pour ce soir, venait de partir. Celui-là était un frileux et il l’avait pris sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture garée sur le bord de son coin de trottoir. Bon, s’il avait pu avoir la délicatesse d’enlever le réhausseur de son gamin, ça aurait été plus confortable. Un siège-bébé n’était pas le meilleur oreiller du monde.

Un soupir désabusé lui échappa, il avait eu droit à tout un panel de mâles en tout genre, du boutonneux tout juste sorti des jupes de sa mère au père de famille frustré, des gros, des maigres, des moches, des moins moches, des mecs bourrés qui sortaient de boite sans avoir réussi à tirer leur coup dans la discothèque, des étudiants, des salariés, bref un bel échantillon de ce qui se faisait en matière d’hommes. Et bien sûr, les exigences parfois étranges de certains qui allaient avec. 

Un type, ressemblant vaguement à un père noël, tant il était gros et barbu, avait payé pour le regarder sucer son pote et se vider sur son cul sans le prendre. Un autre avait fait une fixation sur ses mamelons les tétant durant de longues minutes avant de partir sans l’avoir touché autrement. Taka s’était alors mordu les lèvres pour ne pas lui faire remarquer qu’il était un mec et donc qu’il ne risquait pas d’avoir de montées de lait. Un jeune homme avec une tête de premier de la classe, n’avait voulu qu’une simple branlette et durant tout le temps qu’il s’était exécuté, son client n’avait pas cessé de parler, le couvrant de mots mielleux et vomitifs. Il n’avait rien d’une “jolie gazelle” ou d’une “poupée de porcelaine”, par contre il avait eu mal au poignet après. 

Ses orbes sombres se posèrent sur ses pieds chaussés de ses bottes, bien remplies du fruit de son dur labeur. Cette nuit encore il avait donné de sa personne, supportant sans broncher les positions inconfortables, les odeurs parfois nauséabondes des bites qu’il avait dû avaler, se forçant à faire semblant de gémir sous les coups de reins des hommes qui le prenaient sans ménagement, prenant sa voix la plus érotique possible pour répondre par l’affirmative aux habituels “Tu aimes avoir ma bite dans le cul, salope !” et autres discours du genre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi certains se sentaient obligés de lui parler de cette façon. Franchement, ils le payaient pour se vider les couilles pas pour leur faire la conversation ! 

Des phares illuminèrent la ruelle, attirant immédiatement l’attention de tous, chacun cherchant à appâter le conducteur. Écrasant d’un coup de talon la tige de tabac sous sa botte, Taka se rapprocha de la voie bitumée, roulant exagérément des hanches et sifflant bruyamment. Comme il l’espérait, la petite voiture, qui visiblement avait bien vécu, se gara devant lui. Il se pencha vers la vitre, ignorant les remarques acides de ses collègues qui avaient moins de succès que lui. 

Le jeune homme au volant, qui devait avoir une petite trentaine et avait l’air propre, lui posa la sempiternelle question “C’est combien ?”. D’une voix aguicheuse, Taka répondit, lui énumérant rapidement les possibilités et leurs prix, non sans conclure par un “je suis ouvert à toutes propositions” tentateur. Son potentiel client sembla hésiter un instant avant de marmonner qu’il pouvait bien fêter sa promotion professionnelle comme il se devait, puis descendit de la voiture. 

Taka se redressa, jetant un regard méprisant aux autres prostitués et précéda le jeune homme dans la ruelle sombre et jonchée de préservatifs usagés. Se tournant vers son client, il posa une main caressante sur le torse de celui-ci et prit sa voix la plus suave et sensuelle pour lui demander :  
\- Alors mon beau, qu’est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?  
Le client réfléchit un instant, le détaillant d’un regard lubrique avant de répondre calmement :  
\- Fellation sans capote et ton cul en levrette. 

Un sourire allumeur étira les lèvres fines du jeune prostitué avant qu’il ne s’agenouille sur le sol sale, non sans préciser qu’il ne le laisserait pas s’approcher de son cul sans protection. Le client acquiesça et les mains fines de Taka déboutonnèrent le pantalon noir qui lui faisait face. Il retint un ricanement moqueur quand il sortit le sexe, encore au repos, dont il devait s’occuper. Il ne risquait pas de s’étouffer avec, il avait rarement vu des pénis si petit. Et Dieu sait qu’il en avait vu ! Sans commentaire, il ouvrit la bouche, enfournant la verge qui se durcit rapidement sous ses attentions mécaniques et presque automatiques.

L’odeur de sueur et d’urine qui titillait ses narines n’avait rien de ragoûtant, mais il avait connu pire, bien pire. Il fit aller et venir la barre de chair entre ses lèvres, jouant de sa langue percée pour procurer plus de sensations à son client. Pas que cela ait beaucoup d’importance pour lui, mais un client satisfait n’irait pas se plaindre à Hidan le mac du secteur, et la satisfaction des “pigeons” comme il les appelait était l’absolue priorité de l’homme de l’Akatsuki. Un client satisfait reviendrait et se ferait plumer plus facilement. 

\- Putain, tu suces sacrément bien !  
La remarque du jeune homme dite d’une voix essoufflée fit rouler Taka des yeux. Bien sûr qu’il suçait bien, il pratiquait depuis dix ans déjà, et dans ce secteur ne pas savoir utiliser sa bouche correctement était un sacré handicap. Enfin, l’avantage d’avoir la bouche pleine était qu’il n’avait pas à répondre quoi que ce soit. 

Le jeune homme le repoussa avec brusquerie et ordonna d’une voix sèche :  
\- Baisse ton fut et mets toi à quatre pattes !  
Taka hocha la tête, affichant un air séduisant, les muscles de son visage crispés dans l’effort de paraître avenant et quémandeur. Du coin de l’oeil, il vérifia que son client enfilait bien le préservatif qu’il lui avait donné tout en abaissant rapidement son pantalon et en se mettant dans la position demandée. 

Il grimaça légèrement en posant ses paumes sur le bitume froid et couvert de déchets en tout genre. Outre les préservatifs usagés de ses passes précédentes, il y avait des bouteilles d’alcool vides cassées, de l’urine, du vomi, du sperme, et des crottes de chien... bref, pas de quoi avoir envie d’y poser les mains. Il avait d’ailleurs été surpris par la demande de son client, dans cette position lui aussi devrait poser les genoux au sol, et peu de ces types avaient ce genre d’envies. Ils préféraient le prendre debout contre le mur, écrasant son visage sur les briques pour certains ou lui râpant le dos contre les aspérités de la façade pour d’autres. 

Deux mains avides lui saisirent les hanches avant qu’une verge ne le pénètre sans préparation, pas qu’il en ait besoin d’ailleurs, son cul était un véritable hall de gare. Son client commença immédiatement à se déhancher furieusement derrière lui.  
\- Tu aimes ça, hein !  
Taka retint un soupir désabusé en entendant la voix rauque et haletante résonner dans la ruelle, la grande claque qui s’abattit sur l’une de ses fesses ne le surprit qu’à peine. Prenant un ton le plus érotique possible, il gémit fortement :  
\- Oh oui... Hmmm... 

De sa position, il avait une vue imprenable sur son bout de trottoir actuellement inoccupé. Il repensa vaguement à ce qu’il avait entendu dans la voiture : les marmonnements du type qui le prenait à même le sol de la ruelle sombre. Ce type avait eu une promotion professionnelle. Grand bien lui fasse ! Lui, la seule promotion professionnelle qu’il obtiendrait jamais ce serait une place plus en vue dans la rue. S’il vivait suffisamment vieux, il pourrait peut-être atteindre l’extrémité de la voie, avoir la place qui faisait juste l’angle avec la grande route, celle la plus en vue, celle où finissaient les plus anciens dans ce métier, qui la libéraient quand ils crevaient. 

Une overdose, une rixe à coups de couteaux, un règlement de comptes, un client qui avait dépassé les bornes, ou bien l’organisation qui considérait que vous étiez tout simplement trop vieux, ou quoi que ce soit d’autre... et hop, l’histoire était terminée et la place libre. Les probabilités de réussir à fêter plus qu’un trentième anniversaire dans cet environnement étaient aussi minces que le latex qui lui rentrait actuellement dans le derrière. Oui, il avait un grand avenir devant lui ! 

\- Tu la sens bien profond ma grosse bite dans ton petit cul serré !  
Taka failli éclater de rire en entendant ces mots. Grosse bite ? C’était une blague ? Elle était si petite qu’il aurait pu en fourrer trois comme ça entre ses fesses ! Quand à sentir quelque chose... Oh, il sentait bien un truc entrer et sortir, les mains qui agrippaient ses hanches et les coups de butoir qui menaçaient de le faire tomber la gueule par terre en avant, mais à part ça... 

En grand professionnel qu’il était, il se contenta cependant de crier plus fort :  
\- Oh oui... Vas-y... plus fort.... j’aime ça...  
Il accompagna ses paroles lascives par des déhanchements allumeurs, incitant son client à accélérer le mouvement. La nuit se terminait, il avait fait ses dix heures quotidiennes et il n’avait maintenant plus qu’une envie, celle de retrouver le confort spartiate et très relatif de sa piaule, pour y faire ses comptes et dormir un peu. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, un râle le renseigna sur le fait que son client avait enfin fini sa petite affaire. Celui-ci se retira, lui permettant de se redresser et de se rhabiller. Après s’être rajusté et avoir balancé la capote usagée sur le sol, le jeune homme tendit à Taka quelques billets avant de retourner vers sa voiture. Taka le suivit, tout en recomptant soigneusement son salaire. Satisfait de voir qu’il y avait la somme exacte, il glissa son butin dans sa botte et adressa un sourire charmeur à son client, lui disant, avec un clin d’oeil séducteur :  
\- Reviens quand tu veux, beau gosse !

~oOo~

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Taka se laissa tomber sans la moindre grâce sur le matelas défoncé qui lui servait de lit. Enfin il était chez lui ! Bon ce n’était pas vraiment chez lui puisque la pièce de neuf mètres carrés appartenait à l’Akatsuki et qu’il la partageait avec deux autres prostitués, mais c’était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’un chez lui. Le loyer était d’ailleurs exorbitant pour ce que c’était. 

La chambre était située dans le fond d’une cour boueuse, le sol de terre battue étant constamment humide, dans le quartier le plus pauvre de la ville. Ici s’entassaient pêle-mêle baraques de tôle, vieilles caravanes hors d’usage, des carcasses de voitures et quelques rares maisons avec des murs faits de pierre et de terre. Le bâtiment qui abritait son logis était fait d’un unique murs en béton, quel luxe, et de cloisons en tôle ondulée. Le toit d’acier ayant des trous, il avait été recouvert d’une grand bâche bleue, laquelle était aussi percée que la plaque de fer qu’elle cachait. 

Lui et ses colocataires avaient donc dû utiliser des sacs plastiques pour assurer un minimum d’étanchéité à leur toit. Contre l’humidité par contre, ils n’avaient rien pu faire, et le mur en béton était couvert de moisissures en tout genre, ceux en métal avaient pris eux une jolie teinte rouille très prononcée. Outre le matelas miteux, la pièce était meublée d’une table basse bancale sur laquelle était posée une plaque chauffante qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, et un cendrier fait dans une boite de conserve. 

Reposant à même le sol, une vieille télévision, tombée d’un camion, leur servait à regarder des séries ou des films quand elle daignait fonctionner, ce qui était peu fréquent, l’antenne de fortune accrochée au mur ne captant que difficilement les ondes hertziennes. La chambre n’avait pas de fenêtres, mais les murs en tôle étaient dotés de trous qui laissaient filtrer la lumière, la pluie et le froid. Avec ça, pas besoin de fenêtre ! 

Taka se redressa sur le lit en grommelant contre le bas de ses reins courbaturés, puis ôtant ses bottes, il compta soigneusement le résultat de sa journée de dur labeur. Après le passage quotidien d’Hidan et ce qu’il prélevait sur sa paye, il ne lui restait pas grand chose. De quoi payer sa dose à Sasori et un paquet de clope. Dans quelques heures, il devrait aller sur les sites touristiques essayer de refourguer à prix d’or la camelote qu’il avait volée à ses clients pour pouvoir acheter un peu de bouffe et de l’alcool. Les touristes étaient de vrais pigeons et souvent riches. 

Sortant le nécessaire, il se prépara un rail de coke qu’il sniffa avec la force de l’habitude. Il léchait la table ne voulant pas perdre un seul grain de sa précieuse poudre blanche quand la porte, étonnamment une vraie porte en bois, s’ouvrit violemment et laissa entrer ses deux colocataires qui se disputaient comme à leur habitude.  
\- En même temps avec ta tronche de sushi pas frais, pas étonnant que tu fasses fuir les clients !  
\- Non mais tu t’es regardée la rouquine ? T’es tellement plate qu’ils doivent te prendre pour un trans !

\- Vos gueules !  
La voix froide et polaire de Taka coupa court à l’échange houleux des deux autres, attirant leur attention sur lui par la même occasion.  
\- Ben alors choupinet ! T’as eu une mauvaise nuit ?  
Taka leva les yeux aux ciel en entendant le surnom ridicule dont l’affublait Suigetsu. Pas perturbé par l’attitude glaciale du jeune homme, ce dernier se posa à ses côtés et enroula son bras autour de ses épaules. 

\- Pourtant je croyais que le week-end ça payait mieux ! Les riches ont fait les radins ?  
Taka haussa les épaules sans répondre, pas vraiment enclin à raconter sa journée de boulot. Suigetsu ne s’en formalisa pas et se lança dans le récit de ses péripéties nocturnes. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux mauves faisait le trottoir pour l’Akatsuki depuis cinq ans, ayant atterri dans l’organisation à la suite d’une mauvaise rencontre. 

Il avait eu l’idée stupide de tomber amoureux d’un homme plus âgé, un certain Kisame, lequel l’avait initié à la drogue et au sexe dans tous ses états avant de le lâcher sur le trottoir. Kisame était l’un des membres de l’Akatsuki les plus haut placés et il était l’un des macs de l’organisation. Suigetsu était sous ses ordres dans l’un des quartiers les plus populaires de la ville, Taka étant dans l’un des plus commerçants. Chacun étant dans un secteur différent, ils n’étaient pas directement concurrents, ce qui permettait une cohabitation plus sereine. 

La troisième occupante des lieux était Karin, une rousse aux cheveux longs et aux yeux noirs cachés derrière une paire de lunette à montures rectangulaires. Elle aussi était passée par le réseau pédophile de l’organisation avant de faire la gogo danseuse dans un bar tenu et géré par Deidara, autre membre bien placé de l’Akatsuki. Elle vendait ses charmes aux clients du bar, les appâtant avec des danses sulfureuses et des tenues minimalistes. 

Fatigué par ses activités et planant sous les effets du rail de coke qu’il venait de sniffer, Taka s’étendit sur le matelas, se collant contre le mur, puis il ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par le dialogue entre ses deux colocataires, espérant trouver le sommeil rapidement. A la tombée de la nuit il retrouverait son bout de trottoir. Quatre mètres de long sur un mètre cinquante de large qu’il devrait protéger de la convoitise de ses voisins, et tout un tas de clients aux envies plus ou moins bizarres qu’il devrait satisfaire. De toute façon, c’était tout ce qu’il savait faire...

Le week-end sa clientèle était peu encline à s’attarder, rares étaient ceux qui payaient une chambre, préférant les coups rapides dans la ruelle ou dans une voiture. Il préférait ça aux clients des soirs de semaine. Ceux là, souvent des patrons stressés sortant d’une réunion ou des types partis loin de chez eux pour plusieurs jours, aimaient leur petit confort et payaient souvent l’hôtel. Une fois sur place, certains en profitaient largement, lui faisant subir tous leurs vices et leurs pires perversions. Pourquoi se gêneraient ils ? Ils payaient après tout, et lui n’était qu’une simple pute de bas étage, un objet qu’ils manipulaient à leur guise. 

Il sentit vaguement Suigetsu et Karin se coucher à ses côtés, le jeune homme accusant la demoiselle d’avoir un gros cul et de prendre trop de place, celle-ci répondant vertement une insulte quelconque. L’avantage de dormir à trois sur un petit matelas c’était qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin de chauffage. Ce fut sur cette pensée que Taka se laissa sombrer au pays des songes en mode junkie, véritable Cendrillon des temps modernes...

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et dardait ses rayons sur la grande place touristique. Appuyé contre un lampadaire, Taka observa la masse de touristes étrangers, cherchant lesquels seraient les plus faciles à arnaquer. Il avait emprunté un t-shirt à Suigestu, sa tenue de travail risquant plus de faire fuir les pigeons que de les mettre en confiance. Remarquant un couple dans la cinquantaine qui parlait en anglais avec un fort accent américain, il s’approcha d’eux un sourire avenant aux lèvres. 

Il entama la conversation, dans un anglais approximatif, charmant la dame, qui faisait au moins dix fois son poids, la complimentant sur sa beauté et son exotisme, embobinant l’homme en lui racontant des évènements historiques, sortis tout droit de son imagination, qui s’étaient déroulés sur cette même place. Quand le couple repartit, il les avait délesté d’un bon nombre de billets et avait réussi à leur revendre presque la moitié de sa marchandise, leur vantant les finitions faites mains et la rareté des produits. 

Quelques heures plus tard, il quitta la place après avoir refourgué le reste de sa camelote à deux chinois à la recherche de souvenirs typiques pour leurs épouses. Il entra dans la bouche de métro la plus proche, et sauta par dessus les portiques de sécurité pas décidé à gaspiller son argent pour le prix d’un ticket. Malheureusement, sa journée qui avait si bien commencé fut gâchée par un policier en civil qui lui attrapa le bras et l’emmena à l’écart, le sermonnant sur son manque de connaissance des us et coutumes des transports en communs. 

Devant le discours presque paternel de l’agent, Taka prit l’air le plus désespéré possible qu’il avait en stock, et expliqua au brave homme de loi que sa mère venait d’avoir un accident cardiaque et qu’il devait absolument la rejoindre à l’hôpital. Mais la queue au guichet était si longue et il était si inquiet pour sa chère maman qu’il avait sauté la barrière pour attraper le premier métro. Il jura ses grands Dieux que c’était bien la première fois de sa vie qu’il faisait ça, et que promis, juré, ce serait la dernière. 

Apitoyé, le policier le laissa repartir avec juste un avertissement et ses meilleurs voeux de prompt rétablissement pour sa mère. Tournant le dos à l’agent, Taka reprit sa route d’un pas pressé, cachant le rictus victorieux qui étira sa bouche. Franchement, ça avait été presque trop facile. Sa mère malade ? Il ne se souvenait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait, ni si elle était encore de ce monde, ni même s’il en avait une. Pas que cela l’intéresse vraiment d’ailleurs, il avait appris à grandir tout seul et n’avait pas besoin d’une maman pour veiller sur lui. 

Le métro était bondé, comme toujours un samedi midi, et Taka dut jouer des coudes pour monter dans la rame. Il regarda d’un oeil aiguisé les autres usagers, délestant discrètement ses proches voisins du contenu de leurs poches. Tant qu’à être entassés comme des sardines en boîte dans le wagon, autant en profiter. Les mouvements de foule quand les gens descendaient ou montaient à chaque station lui permettait de ne pas manquer d’occupation. 

Il sortit dans la rue, son butin soigneusement caché dans ses bottes, ses poches et la ceinture de son pantalon rouge. Le t-shirt blanc de son colocataire était un peu trop large et trop long pour lui, mais masquait à la perfection les bosses formées par son magot. D’un pas tranquille, Taka se dirigea vers un petit restaurant qui ne payait pas de mine, l’enseigne colorée tranchant sur la façade terne du bâtiment. 

Une clochette retentit quand il poussa la porte, il salua le gérant d’un signe de tête et ouvrit la porte marquée “Privé” juste à côté de celle des toilettes. Le jeune homme longea le couloir faiblement éclairé par des soupiraux et stoppa devant un battant de bois clair. Il frappa deux coups, puis deux autres après un temps d’arrêt, et pénétra dans la pièce après y avoir été invité.  
L’arrière salle du restaurant ressemblait plus à un bar clandestin qu’à autre chose. 

Un grand billard trônait au centre de la pièce aux murs lambrissés, des fauteuils dépareillés et des tables éparses finissant de meubler l’espace. Le plafond était à peine visible tant la fumée qui envahissait l’endroit était dense.  
\- Bonjour mon ange.  
La voix suave qui retentit fit tourner la tête brune de Taka vers l’un des fauteuils. 

Assis en travers des accoudoirs en cuir, un homme de petite taille et à la courte chevelure rousse le regardait avec amusement. Se rapprochant, Taka le salua poliment :  
\- Bonjour Sasori.  
\- Alors mon ange, qu’est-ce qui t'amène ici ?  
Taka se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, Sasori avait l’art de poser des questions dont la réponse était évidente. Soutenant le regard malicieux du roux, il répondit d’une voix calme :  
\- Je viens renflouer mon stock. 

Le dealeur se tourna dans son fauteuil, s’asseyant sur l’assise et posant ses pieds au sol avant de soupirer d’un ton dramatique :  
\- Et moi qui espérait une simple visite de courtoisie. Depuis le temps qu’on se connaît, mon ange, pas une fois tu n’es venu pour juste me faire la conversation.  
Taka serra les poings sans rien dire. Sasori avait fait partie de ceux en charge de son apprentissage avant qu’il n’arrive sur le trottoir, et c’était lui qui l’avait initié aux drogues diverses et variées. 

Alors oui, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et intimement même, mais Taka ne tenait pas particulièrement à “faire la conversation”. Il ne venait le voir que pour acheter ses doses et c’était amplement suffisant. En plus, le dealeur l’appelait toujours “Mon ange”, et ça avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs. Il n’avait rien d’un ange ! Il n’était pas blond avec des bouclettes, ne portait pas de robe blanche, n’avait pas d’auréole ni d’ailes ! Il tenait plutôt de l’ange déchu, tout droit sorti des enfers, il y avait même des jours où il se demandait s’il n’y était pas encore d’ailleurs : en enfer. 

Si l’autre avait des problèmes de vue, qu’il aille se faire soigner.  
\- Dis-moi mon ange, est-ce que tu as de quoi payer au moins ? Parce que tu sais que les paiements en nature, ce n’est pas vraiment le genre de la maison, bien que pour toi, je pourrais faire une exception, à condition que ça ne devienne pas une habitude bien sûr.

Taka soupira, connaissant la rengaine par coeur depuis le temps qu’il venait se fournir ici, et sortit l’argent qu’il avait déjà préparé de sa poche. Un sourire angélique étira les lèvres de son interlocuteur qui claqua soudain des doigts. Une porte dérobée s’ouvrit dans le fond de la pièce et un obséquieux sous-fifre trottina jusqu’au fauteuil, porteur d’une grande mallette noire. Le dealer la prit des mains de son second couteau qui repartit aussi sec dans l’antre d’où il était sorti.

Le narco-trafiquant posa l’objet sur la table basse devant lui et fit tourner les molettes pour l’ouvrir, formant un code qu’il devait être probablement le seul à connaître. La valise aux mille merveilles s’entrebaîlla dans un claquement. Soulevant cérémonieusement le couvercle, Sasori jeta un oeil distrait sur le contenu empli de sachets de tailles et de couleurs diverses contenant poudres, cachets et autres substances illicites.  
\- Alors, mon ange, qu’est-ce que ce sera pour toi aujourd’hui ? 

Taka grimaça avant de répondre :  
\- Comme d’habitude.  
Le vendeur de rêve fit une moue dépitée.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu n’es pas drôle, mon ange. J’ai un nouveau produit extraordinaire, avec ça tu décolles en moins de deux, direct chez Alice au pays des merveilles. Tu n’as pas envie d’être Alice ?

\- Non merci. Je ne cours pas après les lapins blancs.  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux ricana.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne cours peut-être pas après les lapins blancs mais en tout cas, tu reviens toujours vers moi chercher ta religieuse poudre blanche. Une autre fois peut-être mon ange ?  
Il tendit une main nonchalante vers son acheteur qui y déposa un tas de petites coupures pliées en deux, la somme habituelle qu’il recompta, juste par acquis de conscience. 

Le chimiste professionnel sortit de la mallette un sachet bien rempli de ce qui semblait être du sucre en poudre. Il s’empara ensuite d’un petit sac de toile couleur sable et l’ouvrit pour en extirper une balance miniature et un jeu de poids. Avec précaution et minutie, il pesa la dose de poudre blanche avant de soulever le plateau pour faire glisser la précieuse substance dans un petit sachet de plastique. 

Levant les yeux, il posa un regard scrutateur sur Taka et en lui tendant son achat, il dit :  
\- Je te trouve une petite mine, mon ange. Tu devrais prendre quelques revitalisants. J’ai du très bon cristal qui te remettrais d’attaque en un rien de temps, de quoi tenir quarante huit heures de trottoir sans faillir.  
La fin de la phrase fut dite d’un ton moqueur qui hérissa le poil du jeune prostitué. 

Sans un mot, il prit son dû et tourna les talons. Juste avant de quitter la pièce il lâcha :  
\- Au revoir Sasori.  
Sasori sourit malicieusement et répondit d’un ton enjoué :  
\- A la semaine prochaine mon ange. Si tu t’ennuies, tu peux toujours venir me voir, je t’accueillerais à bras ouverts. 

Taka quitta le restaurant au pas de charge, comme s’il avait vu un fantôme. Il savait d'expérience que malgré son allure d’adolescent chétif et son air enjoué Sasori était un redoutable sadique, et il ne tenait pas à s’attarder outre mesure dans son environnement. Une fois suffisamment éloigné, il trouva un coin désert et tranquille pour cacher sa came dans la semelle de sa botte, avant de reprendre son chemin initial vers la supérette. 

Il rentra dans le petit magasin où il avait ses habitudes, non loin de son quartier. Le fort éclairage luminescent en comparaison de la lumière naturelle du soleil extérieur lui fit plisser les yeux. Le jeune homme se dirigea rapidement vers le rayon des conserves et y piocha quatre boîtes avant de continuer ses maigres emplettes. Au rayon hygiène intime, il s’empara de quatre paquets de préservatifs standard, le format familial, le meilleur rapport qualité prix, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder le lubrifiant.

Il finit par les alcools, proches de la caisse, où il se saisit de la boisson la meilleur marché. Pour varier de son whisky habituel, après tout, c’était son anniversaire, il choisit quatre bouteilles de rhum, pestant intérieurement sur les crétins congénitaux qui rangeaient les bouteilles les moins chères tout en bas de la gondole. Sérieusement, il avait l’air complètement con à quatre pattes avec ses conserves et ses capotes dans les bras ! 

Il paya ses emplettes, prenant un carton au passage pour les porter, et retourna chez lui. Au fur et à mesure qu’il avançait, les maisons disparaissaient pour laisser place aux taudis, les rues de bitume devenaient de simples allées de terre et de cailloux, le monde de ceux qui vivent dans un confort quotidien laissait place à la misère. Le soleil réchauffait les rues sordides et les femmes étendaient leurs maigres lessives sur des fils en travers de la chaussée défoncée. 

Des cris et des éclats de rires retentirent, se faisant de plus en plus proches à mesure qu’il arrivait dans sa ruelle. Il esquiva de justesse un ballon de fortune et une voix grave l’interpella :  
\- Choupinet ! Renvoie la balle !  
A quelques mètres de lui, Suigetsu lui faisait de grands signes, un sourire radieux lui barrant le visage. Autour de lui, une dizaine d’enfants du quartier se bousculaient, l’encourageant à renvoyer le ballon.

Taka, amusé, reprit le ballon du bout du pied, jouant un instant avec sous les hués des marmots qui attendaient son bon vouloir.  
\- Jûgo ! Attrape !  
Et d’un coup de pied, il fit adroitement voler la balle en direction du géant roux un peu à l’écart. 

L’impressionnant jeune homme fut immédiatement entouré d’une nuée de bambins enthousiastes, et la partie de foot reprit sous les commentaires de Karin qui, selon toute vraisemblance, arbitrait. Suigetsu et Jûgo étaient chacun dans une équipe différente et les voir se faire disputer vertement par des gamins quand ils rataient une passe était un spectacle amusant.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Taka fit l’inventaire de ce qu’il avait dans les poches et dans la ceinture de son pantalon. La pêche avait été plutôt bonne aujourd’hui, et les portefeuilles bien remplis. Il jeta sans aucun regret ce qui ne lui serait d’aucune utilité, gardant l’argent liquide, les pièces d’identité, permis de conduire et cartes d’assurance maladie dont il tirerait un bon prix au marché noir. Il finissait de cacher son butin quand des cris à l’extérieur l’invitèrent à se joindre aux sportifs dans la rue. Il y fut accueilli par les vivats des enfants et les remarques moqueuses de Suigetsu, et la partie de foot reprit. 

~oOo~

Des phares éclairèrent la rue, attirant immédiatement l’attention de tous les prostitués qui attendaient un client potentiel, mais contrairement à d’habitude le jeu de séduction de ses collègues cessa rapidement. Son voisin immédiat ricana méchamment et lança :  
\- Tiens ! C’est le régulier de Taka ! Réglé comme un coucou suisse celui-là !  
Taka ne dit rien, mais n’en pensa pas moins. Il n’avait même pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu’il était vingt-et-une heure, un mercredi soir. 

Un gros quatre-quatre gris stoppa devant son bout de trottoir et Taka ne prit même pas la peine de demander quoique ce soit avant de monter dans la voiture. Le conducteur était un homme massif, très massif même, au visage barré d’une cicatrice disgracieuse, le haut de son crâne caché par un bandana noir. Il n’avait vu qu’une seule fois l’homme sans son couvre-chef et il en gardait un souvenir assez traumatisant. La peau du cuir chevelu était entièrement bosselée suite à un accident dans le laboratoire où travaillait son client, accident qui avait brûlé ses cheveux, la peau avec. 

Aucune parole ne fut échangée dans l’habitacle, il n’y en avait nul besoin. Taka savait pertinemment ce qui l’attendait et son habitué connaissait parfaitement les tarifs. Le même hôtel que d’habitude, la même chambre, les mêmes rituels, et ça durait depuis déjà plusieurs mois, tous les mercredis. L’homme posa sa mallette noire sur le lit pendant que Taka se déshabillait entièrement sans autre forme de procès, avant de s’allonger à plat ventre sur le matelas. 

Le bruit caractéristique de gants en latex claquant sur la peau retentit dans le silence de la pièce. Ibbiki, il s’était présenté lors de leur première rencontre, ouvrit sa valisette et en sortit tout un tas de jouets sexuels plus ou moins courants, ainsi qu’une bouteille de lubrifiant et un chapelet de préservatifs. Taka se força à se détendre, sachant parfaitement que la suite serait douloureuse, très douloureuse, et surtout très longue. 

Quelques heures plus tard, il descendit du quatre-quatre gris de son client, celui-ci ayant eu l’amabilité de le ramener, pour rejoindre son bout de trottoir. Si les pratiques de ce client particulier étaient peu orthodoxes, il avait au moins été honnête dès le début, lui laissant le choix d’accepter ou pas de tels jeux. Ce qui n’était pas le cas d’autres clients moins respectueux, pas qu’il lui reste beaucoup de dignité, mais quand même. 

Il appréciait moyennement de se retrouver attaché au cadre du lit par une cravate sans avoir été prévenu avant. Le pire étant ceux qui lui fourraient une chaussette sale dans la bouche pour le bâillonner, comme s’il allait se mettre un crier comme un goret ! Il avait plus de retenue que ça. Il y avait aussi l’étudiant bien sous tous rapports qui une fois dans la chambre invitait ses potes à participer à la fête, qui durait parfois des heures, le laissant couvert de bleus et autres substances poisseuses indéfinissables. 

Il lui était même arrivé de rester de longues heures attaché au lit dans la chambre, bien après le départ de ses clients indélicats. C’était la femme de ménage qui l’avait libéré, non sans avoir poussé des cris d'orfraies qui avaient alertés tout l’hôtel. C’était d’ailleurs depuis cette mésaventure que Jûgo le suivait régulièrement quand un client l’embarquait. Il avança en claudiquant légèrement, la séance d’aujourd’hui ayant été particulièrement corsée, vers son bout de trottoir. 

A sa grande surprise, sa place était prise par l’un de ses collègues. Furieux, il s’avança d’un pas ferme et décidé, et tança violemment l’intrus :  
\- Hé toi ! C’est ma place ! Dégage !  
Le gamin se campa sur ses deux jambes et répondit sur le même ton :  
\- Va te faire foutre ! Oups, c’est déjà fait ! Tu veux ta place, restes-y !

Taka fronça les sourcils, avant de répliquer d’un ton railleur :  
\- Pourquoi, t’es jaloux ? Tes clients te baisent pas assez ? En même temps, vu ton cul, ça n’a rien d’étonnant !  
\- Ouh ! La vache ! Ça vanne dur !  
Celui qui venait d’intervenir de manière aussi inopportune se retrouva être la cible des deux adversaires.

\- Toi, quand tu arriveras à ramener un client, tu pourras causer !  
\- Ouais, commence par te faire enculer et après on en reparle !  
\- Si vous avez un problème, on peut régler ça à l’ancienne ! Bande de tafioles !  
\- Toi, dégage de là tout de suite, ou je te défonce la tronche !  
\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ta gueule de junkie ?!

Rapidement ils en vinrent aux mains, les autres prostitués présents se mêlant à la bagarre, chacun s’armant de ce qu’il avait sous la main : tessons de bouteilles, canifs, chaussures à bouts renforcés, l’un des combattants sortant même un gode en plastique rose de sa poche pour frapper ses adversaires. Cela ne ressemblait plus à rien, les protagonistes déchargeant toutes leurs pulsions violentes dans la bataille. 

\- Les flics arrivent ! Barrez-vous !  
Le cri fit stopper net l’altercation généralisée, les sirènes caractéristiques de la police retentissant dans le lointain. Taka donna un dernier coup de pied dans l’abdomen de son voleur de trottoir, et partit en courant en direction de la rue perpendiculaire espérant se noyer dans la foule des noctambules qui traînaient dans les bars. 

En arrivant dans la grande rue illuminée par les néons des bars et les réverbères bien plus présents que dans sa ruelle, il bouscula un groupe de jeunes qui avait visiblement assisté à la bagarre. Sans un regard, ni un mot, il allait poursuivre sa route quand son bras fut happé par une poigne puissante. Armant son poing, il se retourna souplement vers celui qui le retenait, prêt à l’obliger à le lâcher par la force. 

Jûgo chercha Taka rapidement des yeux, le trouvant aux prises avec un jeune homme blond qui lui tenait le bras. Il se dirigea d’un pas rapide vers lui, le voyant se retourner pour flanquer son poing dans la gueule du jeune premier. A sa grande surprise, Taka suspendit son geste à quelques centimètres de la figure du blond, se figeant sur place avec l’air d’avoir vu un fantôme. Les sirènes se rapprochaient dangereusement aussi ne prit-il pas le temps de s’interroger plus avant sur l’étrange réaction de son ami. 

Il l'attrapa brusquement par les épaules et le sortit de sa transe en lui ordonnant :  
\- Bouge !  
Sans attendre, il entraîna le jeune homme à sa suite, jusqu’à sa moto garée plus loin, s’installa derrière le guidon, la démarra et partit sur les chapeaux de roues, Taka fermement installé derrière lui. Un coup d’oeil dans son rétroviseur lui apprit que le jeune homme blond n’avait pas bougé, les fixant de loin et que Taka regardait dans sa direction. 

Il tourna dans une rue adjacente, coupant le contact visuel entre les deux garçons, et sentit son passager poser son front entre ses omoplates. Pourquoi Taka, d’habitude si impassible, avait-il réagi de cette façon ? Le connaissait-il ? Si oui, d’où ? Avait-il eu des problèmes avec lui ? Un ancien client ? Non, les blonds ça ne courait pas les rues, il s’en serait rappelé. Alors quoi ? Il poursuivit sa course folle jusqu’à la piaule de son protégé. 

Le géant roux emboîta le pas à Taka, le suivant jusque dans la masure, bien décidé à tirer tout ça au clair. A peine la porte refermée, il commença son interrogatoire :  
\- On peut savoir ce qui t’as pris ? Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas envoyé bouler ce type ? Et pourquoi t’as buggué comme ça ? C’est qui ce gars ? Tu le connais ? Il te crée des emmerdes ? Et puis, il voulait quoi d’abord ? Te livrer aux flics ? Te sauter ? Réponds merde ! On a failli se faire prendre avec tes conneries !

Taka, assis sur le matelas, haussa les épaules et répondit platement :  
\- J’en sais rien.  
Non, il n’en savait rien. Mais quand il avait vu les yeux bleus de ce mec, il avait eu une impression bizarre, et son corps avait bougé tout seul, stoppant son attaque et se figeant sur place. Si Jûgo n’avait pas été là, il serait probablement à l’heure actuelle interrogé par la police et en garde à vue pour racolage sur la voie publique et violence délibérée. 

Jûgo soupira profondément, et passa une main amicale dans les mèches brunes de son protégé, celui qu’il considérait comme un petit frère, puis partit non sans lui dire :  
\- Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil.  
Une fois seul, Taka sortit son nécessaire du talon de sa botte. Sa nuit était foutue, il n’aurait pas d’autres clients jusqu’à demain. Pour une fois, il allait pouvoir dormir la nuit. 

Tout en préparant son fix, il repensa à ce type qui l’avait arrêté en pleine course. Un blond aux yeux bleus, si bleus... Le genre de mec qu’on croise une fois et qu’on oublie jamais. S’il l’avait déjà rencontré, il s’en souviendrait. Pourtant, la façon dont ce type l’avait regardé était étrange, comme s’il le connaissait déjà. Un long reniflement retentit dans la pièce miteuse et puante d’humidité. 

Taka se laissa tomber sur le matelas, ses orbes sombres fixant sans les voir les sacs plastiques qui pendaient au plafond, ses pensées entièrement tournées vers cette rencontre du troisième type qu’il avait fait ce soir. Ce gars avait semblé surpris et incrédule en le voyant, et puis surtout il l’avait appelé d’une drôle de façon, un prénom qui n’était aucunement le sien mais qui laissait une impression dérangeante tout au fond de lui.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs.


	3. Souvenirs

\- Sas’ke viens voir !  
La voie enfantine résonna dans le jardin, attirant un garçonnet vers celui qui l’appelait ainsi.  
\- Quoi ? demanda le dit Sas’ke.  
\- Regarde ! Regarde !  
A genoux au sol, un petit garçon blond pointait du doigt l’objet de son enthousiasme. Son camarade s’accroupit à ses côtés, posant un regard curieux sur la terre devant lui.

Là, se tortillant dans une motte de terre, se trouvait un ver de terre. Fascinés les deux enfants regardèrent le lombric onduler sur le sol avant de s’enfouir sous la surface meuble.  
\- Ouah ! T’as vu ? Il a pas de tête !  
\- Hn.  
Les deux marmots restèrent un moment à fixer l’endroit où venait de disparaître l’invertébré, espérant que celui-ci ressortirait.

Alors qu’ils se relevaient, le petit blond prit la parole d’une voie curieuse :  
\- Dis, Sas’ke... s’il a pas de tête... comment il fait pour voir ?  
Son ami s’arrêta un instant, ses sourcils froncés par une réflexion intense, puis il avoua à mi-voix :  
\- Je sais pas... Itachi doit savoir.  
\- Allons lui demander alors.

Prenant la main de son camarade, le blond partit en courant vers la terrasse d’une grande maison, les deux voix enfantines et joyeuses interpellant un garçon plus âgé qui lisait, étendu sur un transat.  
\- Tachi !  
\- Aniki !

La sonnerie stridente du réveil retentit dans la chambre, faisant se redresser brusquement dans son lit, un jeune homme blond comme les blés. Avec un soupir, il se passa une main sur le visage troublé par le rêve qu’il venait de faire. Le rêve ? Non. C’était un souvenir, le souvenir lointain d’une époque révolue. Quel âge avaient-ils à l’époque ? Quatre ans ? Cinq ans ? L’âge où tout est une découverte. Il y avait longtemps qu’il ne s’extasiait plus sur les vers de terre.

Naruto éteignit son réveil avec un grognement, son regard se posant alors sur la photo qui trônait à côté de l’appareil. Dans un cadre en bois, deux garçons souriaient, l’un de leurs bras enroulé sur les épaules de l’autre, le signe de la victoire fièrement tendu vers l’avant. La photo avait été prise à l’issue d’un match de foot entre amis, match qu’ils avaient gagné. Ils avaient alors dix ans à peine.

Le contraste entre les deux amis était saisissant. Lui, Naruto, était blond aux yeux bleus, le teint hâlé. Et s’il était légèrement plus petit que son voisin, il était d’une stature plus carrée. Son sourire lui mangeait les joues, plissant les cicatrices parallèles en forme de moustaches félines qu’il avait là, souvenir d’une chute du haut d’un arbre. Cette mésaventure lui avait valu une jambe cassée et un plâtre pendant un mois.

A ses côtés, un garçon brun, si brun que le soleil qui régnait ce jour là jetait des reflets bleus dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux en amande à l’iris aussi noir que la pupille ressortaient sur son teint pâle. Sa bouche était étirée en un sourire bien moins grand que le sien, mais éblouissant de joie et de fierté. Sasuke... Celui qui avait été son meilleur ami durant toute son enfance... Celui qu’il avait tant pleuré, il y a dix ans, quand il était mort... Celui qu’il avait cru reconnaître dans l’inconnu qui l’avait bousculé hier soir dans la rue.

Un poids fit s’affaisser soudainement le matelas à côté du blond, avant qu’une langue humide ne vienne lui lécher le visage. Avec un “Oui, ça va, je me lève !” maugréé, il repoussa la tête massive de Kyuubi son rottweiler. Ses parents le lui avait offert pour ses quinze ans, pour le responsabiliser un peu disaient-ils. A l’époque ce n’était qu’un chiot à peine sevré, mais maintenant c’était une belle bête de près de soixante-dix centimètres au garrot et d’une cinquantaine de kilos musculeux, dont le pelage noir était animé de reflets roux sur le poitrail. 

Tout en sortant du lit et se préparant pour sa journée de cours, Naruto repensa au drame qui s’était abattu sur la famille Uchiwa dix ans auparavant, peu de temps après ce fameux match de foot dont la photo trônait toujours sur sa table de nuit. A l’époque, les Uchiwa vivaient dans la maison voisine de celle de ses parents. Mme Uchiwa, Mikoto, et sa mère, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, étaient très amies et les deux familles se retrouvaient souvent pour un dîner, un déjeuner ou une journée entière.

Son père et Fugaku, le patriarche de la famille Uchiwa, discutaient affaires, transactions boursières et autres sujets que deux dirigeants de grandes entreprises avaient en commun, leurs épouses discutant mode, art et éducation des enfants. Lui passait tout son temps en compagnie de Sasuke et de son frère aîné Itachi, jouant dans le jardin ou dans la chambre. Du même âge, les deux amis allaient à l’école ensemble et ne se séparaient que rarement, le grand frère de Sasuke veillant souvent sur eux.

Bref, une enfance de rêve avec des familles aimantes et un confort matériel plus que suffisant, les deux familles étant parmi les plus aisées du pays. Jusqu’au jour où tout bascula... Un incendie se déclara, se propageant à grande vitesse dans la maison des Uchiwa. Quand les pompiers réussirent enfin à éteindre le feu qui faisait des ravages, il ne restait plus rien de la grande bâtisse; à peine quelques gravats et un tas de cendres fumantes. Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi et Sasuke étaient tous morts dans l’incendie.

Il lui avait fallu des mois pour ne plus pleurer la perte tragique de son ami, et des années pour réussir à penser à lui sans se mettre à sangloter, éperdu. Encore maintenant, il évitait son ancien quartier, ses parents ayant préféré déménager peu de temps après le drame. Il savait que le terrain avait été racheté et qu’une maison y avait été reconstruite, que toute trace de la tragédie avait été soigneusement effacée. Mais justement, lui, il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas oublier. Il avait l’horrible impression que l’on effaçait l’existence même de celui qu’il avait aimé comme un frère. Cette famille heureuse n’existait plus que dans sa mémoire...

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Naruto sortit de chez lui et prit la direction de la faculté où il suivait des études de droit, ses pas le guidant d'eux-mêmes sans qu’il ait besoin d’y penser. Après que ses parents eurent déménagé, il avait suivi son chemin, poursuivant ses études jusqu’au diplôme de fin de premier cycle. Le jour de la remise des diplômes, il était allé pour la première fois depuis l’enterrement sur la tombe de son ami, lui reprochant de ne plus être là pour fêter ça avec lui.

A son entrée à l’université, il avait pris son propre appartement, dans un immeuble à quelques rues du campus. Sa mère avait repris quelques années auparavant son activité de musicienne, entrant dans un grand orchestre avec lequel elle faisait régulièrement le tour de monde. Son père la suivait, laissant l’entreprise entre les mains de son directeur adjoint, Asuma Sarutobi, en qui il avait une entière confiance. La disparition des Uchiwa les avaient tous marqués… mais la vie devait continuer.

Naruto se retrouvait souvent seul dans la grande maison familiale, il avait alors préféré prendre son indépendance. Lui et ses parents se parlaient plus par mail et téléphone interposés que de vive voix. Un “Naruto” joyeux le sortit de ses pensées, attirant son attention sur un groupe de jeunes gens qui attendaient devant l’entrée du campus. Il répondit sur le même ton à la salutation, serrant les mains des garçons et faisant une bise amicale aux filles.

C’était ses amis. Il connaissait certains d’entre eux depuis l’école primaire, et après la mort de Sasuke, ceux-ci l’avaient soutenu autant que possible bien conscients de l’importance qu’avait eu le brun dans sa vie. Au fil des ans et des rencontres, d’autres s’étaient greffés au groupe d’origine, et bien qu’ils soient maintenant tous à la fac et dans des filières différentes, ils se retrouvaient régulièrement ensemble; comme ce matin, le seul de la semaine où ils commençaient tous à la même heure.

Tous ensemble ils formaient un drôle d’attroupement hétéroclite. Il y avait ceux qui comme lui étaient expansifs et bruyants : Kiba un brun aux joues tatouées de triangles rouges suite à un pari perdu, Témari une blonde autoritaire d’un an plus âgée qu’eux, Lee un brun à la coupe au bol et aux épais sourcils qui ne portait que du vert, et Tenten une brunette énergique et un peu garçon manqué sur les bords.

Il y avait aussi les moins causants, plus renfermés, qui parfois donnaient froid dans le dos, mais qui au fond avaient un coeur d’or : Gaara à qui ses cheveux rouges, son front tatoué du kanji de l’amour et ses yeux anisés donnaient un faux air de psychopathe, Shino qui n’aimait pas parler pour ne rien dire mais qui pouvait entrer dans des colères impressionnantes si on écrasait un insecte innocent devant lui, Néji un brun aux cheveux longs et aux yeux si clairs qu’ils paraissaient presque blancs et dont le visage impassible ne laissait voir aucune émotion, et Sai encore un brun à la peau claire mais aux cheveux courts, qui avait le chic pour dire des horreurs avec le sourire.

Shikamaru, un brun aux cheveux longs remontés en une queue de cheval haute, passait pour un feignant, cachant son intelligence de surdoué sous un air de perpétuel ennui, Chôji son meilleur ami qui passait son temps à grignoter et qui était d’un naturel calme et généreux. Hinata, la cousine de Néji aux yeux aussi clairs que lui et aux formes généreuses rougissait dès qu’elle devait parler en public, son tempérament doux et timide tranchant avec celui froid et hautain de son cousin.

Et enfin les deux plus bruyantes, ses deux plus anciennes amies avec Kiba : Sakura et Ino. Les deux jeunes filles entretenaient une relation complexe, mélange d’affection profonde et de rivalité. Sakura se teignait les cheveux en rose pour ne pas être aussi blonde qu’Ino, chacune d’entre elles souhaitant se démarquer l’une de l’autre sans pour autant y parvenir complètement. La principale raison de leur rivalité ? Les garçons. Les deux demoiselles avaient des goûts très similaires dans ce domaine et se disputaient régulièrement à ce sujet.

Naruto sourit largement en se joignant aux conversations amicales du groupe. Témari demanda comment s’était passé la soirée de la veille, n’ayant pu y aller avec les autres, et chacun se lança dans le récit des différentes péripéties de la nuit. Néji, qui jusque là n’avait pas dit grand chose comme à son habitude, soupira et intervint :  
\- Si vous m’aviez écoutés on ne serait pas passés par la grande rue et on aurait évité la bagarre.  
Kiba éclata de rire et tapa un grand coup sur l’épaule du brun :  
\- Et rater le spectacle du type qui détalait comme un lapin avec son gode rose à la main ? Sérieux, c’était trop drôle à voir !

\- Une bagarre ? Un gode rose ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ? demanda Témari avec une curiosité non dissimulée.  
Ce fût Kiba, hilare, qui lui expliqua que voulant prendre le chemin le plus court pour aller en boîte, ils étaient passés tout près d’une rue où des hommes se battaient. Quand la police, prévenue par Shikamaru, était arrivée, tout ce petit monde avait pris la poudre d’escampette, l’un des combattants ayant dans les mains un gode rose.

Naruto fronça les sourcils quand la blonde fit remarquer qu’ils avaient dû passer à côté de la rue des gigolos. Le souvenir d’un jeune homme aux yeux noirs en amande, à la peau pâle et aux traits fins lui revint. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l’avait arrêté en pleine course. Enfin si, s’il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, il le savait parfaitement. Quand le jeune homme était passé sous un lampadaire, la lumière avait projeté des reflets bleus dans les cheveux noirs et il avait agi sans réfléchir, presque par instinct.

Quand le brun s’était retourné pour lui flanquer un coup de poing, c’était sortit tout seul : “Sasuke”. Il l’avait vu freiner son coup, se figer sur place et être emmené loin de lui par un géant roux. Et durant tout le temps où il l’avait eu dans son champ de vision, son coeur avait battu la chamade, alors que dans sa tête se bousculaient des pensées contradictoires : “Sasuke ! Sasuke vivant ! Non, impossible, Sasuke était mort ! Sasuke...”

Tout le reste de la soirée, il n’avait cessé de revoir le visage de cet inconnu et l’expression confuse qui s’y était affichée. Mais c’était impossible n’est-ce pas ? Les morts ne revenaient jamais à la vie. Il avait réussi à force de danse et d’alcool à se persuader que tout ceci n’était qu’une coïncidence. On avait tous un sosie quelque part dans le monde, il avait juste rencontré le sosie de Sasuke. Voilà, c’était juste ça. Et puis il faisait sombre, si ça se trouvait c’était juste une vague ressemblance que la nuit avait accrue... Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher d’y penser, pire d'espérer ?

Il suivit machinalement ses amis vers le bâtiment, le groupe se scindant au fur et à mesure que chacun partait vers ses cours. Gaara suivit sans mot dire le blond avec qui il partageait la filière de Droit. Contrairement à son habitude, son ami Naruto était bien silencieux et perdu dans ses pensées. Il n’écouta d’ailleurs pas un seul mot des exposés des professeurs, gribouillant sur sa feuille sans même la regarder, l’esprit incontestablement loin de l’amphi et des cours.

A la pause de midi, Naruto mangea à peine, il ne participa pas aux conversations enjouées de ses amis, inquiétant ceux-ci par son silence. Profitant que leur camarade habituellement hyperactif se soit absenté pour aller aux toilettes, Shikamaru se tourna vers Gaara et lui demanda :  
\- Il est comme ça en cours aussi ?  
\- Oui. Il n’a rien écouté de la matinée, répondit placidement le roux.

Shino intervint de sa voix calme et posée :  
\- Il s’est peut-être passé quelque chose qui le perturbe.  
\- Il a peut-être eu le coup de foudre.  
Tous tournèrent brutalement la tête vers Sai qui souriait tranquillement. Voyant les airs effarés des autres, le brun poursuivit :  
\- Hier soir, il a arrêté l’un des mecs qui s’enfuyait, ils se sont figés et Naruto ne l’a pas quitté des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse au coin de la rue. C’est la définition même du coup de foudre ça, je l’ai lu dans un livre sur les relations amoureuses.

Gaara et Shikamaru échangèrent un regard éloquent alors que les autres expliquaient à l’handicapé des relations sociales qu’était Sai pourquoi c’était totalement impossible. Naruto n’était pas du genre à tomber amoureux d’un type rencontré dans la rue. Cependant le roux et le surdoué étaient d’accord sur un point : Sai, l’air de rien, venait certainement de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Même s’il avait de grosses difficultés à communiquer et avait tendance à tout interpréter de travers, il avait un excellent sens de l’observation.

A la fin des cours, Naruto fut surpris de voir Shikamaru qui les attendait à l’entrée du campus.  
\- Oh Shika ! Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Tu as raté le bus ? s’enquit-il.  
Le brun soupira profondément et leur emboîta le pas en répondant :  
\- Pas du tout. Je m’inquiète pour toi.  
\- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ? Je vais très bien !

\- Pourtant Sai t’a vu réagir bizarrement avec un type hier soir, et tu as été dans la lune toute la journée, asséna calmement Gaara.  
Le blond baissa les yeux, embarrassé, et rassura ses amis :  
\- C’est rien... Juste une drôle d’impression, c’est tout.  
\- Galère. Me dit pas que Sai a raison en parlant de coup de foudre ? marmonna Shikamaru.

Naruto manqua de s’étouffer en entendant la phrase de son ami, et se tourna violemment vers lui en s’écriant :  
\- Quoi ?! Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Non mais ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles ! Je le connais même pas ce type ! En plus, c’est un mec !  
La réaction offusquée du blond fit sourire les deux autres.

Gaara se permit pourtant une remarque :  
\- Je croyais que tu étais bi ?  
\- Ben oui. Mais je couche avec les mecs, j’en tombe pas amoureux, rétorqua Naruto sur un ton d’évidence.  
Shikamaru soupira et posa une main apaisante sur l’épaule de son ami d’enfance.  
\- Tu nous dirais si tu avais un problème, pas vrai ?

Touché par la sollicitude de ses camarades, le blond approuva vivement de la tête et leur adressa un sourire de remerciement. Décidé à ne pas les inquiéter plus, Naruto embraya sur l’organisation de la soirée d’anniversaire de Sakura qui aurait bientôt lieu. Les deux autres le laissèrent déblatérer, rassurés de le retrouver enfin égal à lui-même. Ils espéraient simplement qu’en cas de problème, leur ami viendrait réellement leur en parler, même s’ils en doutaient. 

Tous deux connaissaient Naruto depuis de nombreuses années, et tous deux savaient que s’il était toujours prêt à aider et épauler ses amis, il ne se confiait que rarement. Pas qu’il n’ait pas confiance en eux, non, mais il n’aimait pas embêter les autres avec ses soucis personnels. Shikamaru soupira lourdement, si Gaara ne l’avait pas connu, lui se souvenait parfaitement de celui qui avait été le meilleur ami du blond durant de longues années : Sasuke. 

Il n’avait pas eu d’affinités particulières avec le brun qui était plutôt froid et distant, mais s’il y avait bien quelqu’un qui comprenait Naruto sans que celui-ci ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit c’était bien Sasuke. Pas étonnant que le blond ait si mal vécu sa tragique disparition. Pourtant, alors même que tous se doutaient de sa détresse, leur ami n’en avait jamais parlé, soutenant et consolant Sakura et Ino de la perte de celui qui avait été leur premier amour, sans jamais évoquer lui-même son propre chagrin, cachant ses propres larmes derrière des sourires. 

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Gaara qui marchait tranquillement aux côtés de Naruto. Le jeune homme roux connaissait cette histoire, et lui et sa soeur avaient parfaitement compris la souffrance qu’avait pu causer la disparition brutale et tragique de Sasuke. Eux-même avaient perdu leur frère aîné à peu près à la même période. Leur père était l’un des juges les plus respectés de la ville et le kidnapping puis le meurtre de son fils aîné l’avait profondément affecté. 

C’était d’ailleurs pour cette raison que la famille No Subaku avait déménagé, et que Gaara et Témari avaient changé d’école. Ils étaient arrivés quelques mois après la mort de Sasuke, et si au début Naruto et Gaara se détestaient cordialement, leur douleur commune, celle d’avoir perdu un être cher, les avaient rapprochés. Devenus inséparables, les deux jeunes garçons avaient surmonté leur peine ensemble, soulageant leurs proches et surtout Témari qui fut rassurée de voir que son petit frère, finalement, continuait à vivre. 

Un soupir désabusé échappa à Shikamaru. Même si les années avaient passées, il avait parfaitement conscience que ni Naruto, ni Gaara n’avaient oubliés ceux qui leurs avaient été enlevés bien trop tôt. Témari, dont il était très proche, lui parlait régulièrement de l’attitude de son cadet à l’évocation de leur aîné. Et il connaissait suffisamment Naruto pour savoir que celui-ci était passé maître dans l’art de faire croire que tout allait bien, même quand ce n’était pas vrai. Surtout quand ce n’était pas vrai... 

Un simple coup d’oeil vers Gaara et les deux adolescents se mirent silencieusement d’accord pour veiller sur leur ami. S’il ne voulait pas se confier soit, mais au moins ils seraient présents en cas de besoin. Le bavardage habituel, quoiqu’un peu moins enjoué qu’à l’accoutumée, de Naruto les accompagna jusqu’à l’immeuble où il résidait, les trois amis se séparant alors, chacun poursuivant sa route vers son domicile. 

~oOo~

C’était totalement insensé. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ça le turlupinait comme ça. Sasuke était mort depuis dix ans, il avait fait son deuil. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi était-il là assis devant son ordinateur, le moteur de recherche allumé, en train de chercher des renseignements sur la tragédie qui s’était déroulée dix ans auparavant ? Naruto poussa un profond soupir, sa main emprisonnant sa souris, son index hésitant à cliquer pour lancer la recherche.

Il était là le soir de l’incendie, il avait vu la maison en flammes, il avait vu les pompiers combattre le feu. Il avait voulu se précipiter au secours de son ami, mais son père l’avait arrêté, le serrant dans ses bras alors qu’il se débattait et hurlait le prénom de Sasuke. Il était là quand le chef des soldats du feu était venu dire à Minato qu’il n’y avait aucun survivant. Il avait assisté à l’enterrement de son meilleur ami, pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les bras de sa mère.

Alors pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à ne plus penser au visage de cet inconnu croisé une semaine auparavant ? Pourquoi chaque nuit revivait-il des souvenirs qu’il croyait avoir oubliés ? La nuit dernière, il s’était revu jouant au ninja dans le jardin des Uchiwa avec Sasuke et Itachi. Les deux plus jeunes avaient la délicate mission de capturer le plus âgé. Ils avaient eu quelques difficultés à atteindre leur but mais avaient finalement réussi, Itachi finissant couché sur le sol, son frère et le blond fièrement assis sur son ventre.

Tout ces souvenirs, pourtant joyeux, lui serraient le coeur, parce que Sasuke n’était plus là, parce que jamais depuis il n’avait retrouvé une telle complicité avec quiconque. Oh, il avait des amis, des amis très proches, des amis auxquels il tenait, mais aucun n’avait jamais pris la place de Sasuke. Et depuis une semaine, ce manque auquel il s’était habitué au point de ne plus le ressentir, ce manque laissé par la mort de son ami, ce manque avait resurgi, le faisant souffrir bien plus qu’il n’aurait cru possible.

\- Allez Naru, fais-le comme ça après tu pourras passer à autre chose, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.  
Son index appuya sur le bouton de la souris, et sur l’écran s’afficha la liste de tous les sites faisant références à ce que les journaux avaient appelé “La tragédie Uchiwa”.  
Il parcourut rapidement les titres, cherchant les articles les plus complets et les plus sérieux possibles sur le sujet. Il était trop jeune à l’époque et trop choqué par le drame...

A sa grande surprise, il découvrit que l’incendie n’était pas la cause directe de la mort de la famille Uchiwa. Ceux-ci avaient apparemment été exécutés d’une balle entre les deux yeux et, selon les médecins légistes, longuement torturés avant. La police avait confirmé l’origine criminelle de l’incendie et retrouvé des lettres de menaces dans le bureau de Fugaku au sein de l’entreprise familiale. Il ne se souvenait pas de tous ces détails...

Pourquoi une organisation criminelle comme l’Akatsuki s’en était-elle pris à une famille apparemment sans histoire ? Les journalistes avaient émis plusieurs hypothèses. Certains supposaient que Fugaku avait emprunté de l’argent à l’Akatsuki et ne les avait pas remboursés, d’autres parlaient du défunt père de Fugaku comme étant un mafioso concurrent, et quelques uns évoquaient la possibilité que l’organisation ait voulu faire main basse sur l’entreprise des Uchiwa en se débarrassant du dirigeant et de ses héritiers.

Naruto hallucinait, jamais il n’avait imaginé autre chose qu’un simple incendie. Il avait dix ans à l’époque des faits, et personne ne lui avait parlé des détails de la tragédie qui avait causé la mort de son ami. L’idée que les quatre membres de la famille aient pu être torturés lui retournait l’estomac. Sasuke... Avant de mourir, il avait été martyrisé... Quelqu’un lui avait fait du mal... Il n’avait jamais supporté de voir Sasuke souffrir, les deux garçons s’étaient toujours protégés l’un l’autre. Et ce soir-là, il avait voulu porter secours à son ami, pour apprendre dix ans plus tard que c’était encore pire que ce qu’il croyait.

Dégoûté, blessé, meurtri, il s’apprêtait à fermer la fenêtre numérique quand un titre accrocha son regard : “Les frères Uchiwa : Vivants ?”. Son coeur rata un battement avant de reprendre une course folle, le sang battant violemment à ses oreilles. Sa main trembla quand il cliqua sur le lien ouvrant un nouvel onglet. Un article s’étala sur l’écran, le titre lui sautant au visage : “Le mystère des frères Uchiwa.” Naruto lut l’article, un sentiment étrange l’envahissant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

“ Tout le monde a entendu parler de la terrible tragédie qui s’est abattue le soir du 25 octobre 1993, causant la mort des quatre membres la famille Uchiwa : Fugaku quarante ans, Mikoto trente-cinq ans, Itachi seize ans et Sasuke dix ans. Ce que peu de personnes savent, la police n’ayant pas ébruité les détails de l’affaire, c’est que si les cadavres des deux parents ont été formellement identifiés grâce à leurs empreintes dentaires, il n’en est pas de même pour les deux enfants. Les médecins légistes se sont basés sur la corpulence et la taille des corps pour les reconnaître mais ceux-ci étaient en bien trop mauvais état pour leur permettre de trouver d’autres éléments confirmant leurs identités.

Serait-il possible que les deux corps trouvés dans les décombres ne soient pas ceux des deux frères ? Certains éléments laissent à penser que oui. En effet, l’une des domestiques au service de la famille assure que ce soir-là, elle a vu Itachi Uchiwa quitter en catimini la maison familiale, probablement pour rejoindre des amis selon elle. Si l’aîné était absent au moment du drame, pourquoi aurait-on retrouvé son cadavre avec celui de ses parents ?

Quand au cadet, le corps retrouvé et considéré comme le sien présenterait des éléments contradictoires. Les os du bassin seraient en effet un peu trop larges pour la morphologie du jeune Sasuke et laisseraient penser qu’il s’agirait en fait du corps d’une fillette.  
Au regard de ces nouvelles données, on est en droit de se poser certaines questions :  
Pourquoi la police n’a-t-elle pas tenue compte de ces éléments ? A qui sont ces deux cadavres ? Et où sont les frères Uchiwa aujourd’hui s’ils ne sont pas morts ce jour là ?

Cette histoire n’est pas sans rappeler la polémique autour de la mort mystérieuse d’Anastasia Nikolaïevna de Russie*. Les frères Uchiwa seraient-ils vivants ? Nous ne pouvons malheureusement à l’heure actuelle apporter aucune preuve de cette possibilité, mais la non-identification de ce qui est supposé être leurs corps et le silence de la police à ce sujet laisse planer le doute.”

L’article s’illustrait de deux photos, chacune d’elles représentant l’un des deux frères. Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa ne souriaient pas et avaient l’air ennuyés. Probablement des photos prises lors d’une soirée organisée par leurs parents pour rencontrer d’autres dirigeants d’entreprises. Naruto ferma la fenêtre et se passa la main dans les cheveux, tirant sur ses mèches blondes sans ménagement.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que l’article n’avait été écrit que dans le but de faire vendre le journal à sensations dans lequel il avait été publié. Le journaliste se basait sur des éléments peu fiables et étayait à peine son hypothèse. C’était de la poudre aux yeux, un peu comme ces exposés soi-disant scientifique sur l’existence des OVNI. Cela n’intéressait que quelques illuminés et faisait rire les autres. Pourtant... il n’avait pas envie de rire, pas du tout même.

Il ferma les yeux et le visage de l’inconnu qui l’avait bousculé dans la rue une semaine auparavant revint le hanter. Deux iris aussi noirs que la pupille, des yeux en forme d’amande, une peau pâle, des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés. Tout ceci lui rappelait Sasuke, mais Sasuke était mort. C’était impossible que ce soit lui. Alors pourquoi sentait-il l’espoir gonfler timidement son coeur ?

Naruto resta de longues minutes assis devant son ordinateur, tournant et retournant dans sa tête tout ce qu’il venait d’apprendre, essayant de se convaincre que la possibilité complètement folle que Sasuke ait survécu soit fausse. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni que penser. Il lui fallait des réponses... Avoir la certitude que ce type n’était pas Sasuke devenait, au fil des secondes, de plus en plus prégnante. Il devait savoir. Et pour ça, il devait retrouver ce jeune homme...

Fort de cette résolution, Naruto reprit ses recherches sur internet, trouvant la liste des quartiers “malfamés” et des bars louches où il pourrait, avec de la chance, trouver ce garçon qui faisait resurgir des souvenirs si douloureux. De ce qu’il avait vu de sa tenue, ce mec ne devait pas rouler sur l’or, et le fait qu’il fuyait en entendant les sirènes de la police laissait penser qu’il était probablement un délinquant. Il n’avait donc aucune chance de le trouver dans les quartiers huppés.

Après plusieurs heures, Naruto éteignit son ordinateur et alla se coucher. Demain, il commencerait ses recherches sur le terrain. Il était prêt à écumer toute la ville s’il le fallait, mais il mettrait la main sur ce type et lui poserait des questions. Une fois qu’il aurait la preuve que ce n’était pas son ami défunt, il pourrait enfin reprendre sa vie normalement. Alors qu’il fermait les yeux, une pensée insidieuse lui traversa l’esprit : et si c’était vraiment Sasuke ? Que ferait-il ?

~oOo~

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, éclairant l’amoncellement hétéroclite qui formait l’un des quartiers les plus pauvres de la ville. La route en terre battue descendait vers les taudis, serpentant entre eux, devenant parfois tout juste assez large pour laisser passer un homme, des rigoles sales la coupant en son milieu en lieu et place des caniveaux. Une femme vêtue d’un peignoir à fleurs à la couleur indéfinissable sortit de l’une des masures et vida le contenu d’un seau en fer sur la chaussée défoncée. 

Naruto soupira et resserra sa main sur la poignée de la laisse qu’il tenait. Après y avoir pensé toute la nuit, il avait prit la décision de commencer ses recherches par ce quartier dont la réputation faisait frémir même les plus courageux. Si on en croyait les rumeurs, quiconque s’aventurait dans ces ruelles miteuses le faisait à ses risques et périls, le moindre des risques étant de s’y perdre, le plus important d’y disparaître pour de bon tout simplement. 

Un grognement sourd attira son attention sur l’énorme chien noir au poitrail fauve qui était sagement assis à ses pieds. Il n’était pas assez fou pour pénétrer dans le bidonville seul, et pas vraiment enclin non plus à demander à l’un de ses amis de l’accompagner. Pas qu’ils auraient refusé, mais il aurait dû fournir des explications qu’il n’avait pas envie de donner. Aussi avait-il emmené Kyuubi, son rottweiler, qu’il tenait fermement en laisse. 

Le chien, impressionnant par sa taille, était calme et très gentil, mais il présentait l’avantage d’intimider et pouvait attaquer un éventuel assaillant si son maître se trouvait en danger. Avec lui, Naruto se sentait un peu plus en sécurité pour affronter la misère qui lui faisait face. Sortant une photo de la poche de son jean, il posa un regard nostalgique sur le petit garçon brun qu’elle représentait. C’était la plus récente qu’il possédait, et elle datait de dix ans déjà. Elle avait été prise lors du dixième anniversaire de Sasuke, et celui-ci posait en souriant avec entre ses bras l’un des nombreux cadeaux qu’il avait reçu ce jour là : un chat noir. 

Prenant son courage à deux mains Naruto entra dans le quartier, Kyuubi le suivant docilement, collé à sa jambe. Il passa devant la femme au peignoir qui lui jeta un regard torve, le suivant des yeux avec insistance. Il n’osa pas s’arrêter pour lui montrer la photo de Sasuke et poursuivit son chemin, espérant sincèrement qu’il ne rencontrerai pas de problèmes majeurs. Il n’osa pas s’attarder sur le décor insalubre qui l’entourait, ni croiser le regard des quelques habitants qu’il rencontra sur sa route. La pauvreté environnante suffisait à elle seule à le mettre mal à l’aise.

Des enfants courraient pieds nus dans la fange après un ballon de fortune, zigzaguant entre les vêtements étendus en travers de la rue tel d’étranges rideaux bigarrés. Un homme maigrelet et sans âge fumait sa pipe assis sur une pierre devant l’amas de tôles froissées qui formait sa maison, son unique oeil visible entre ses cheveux gras et grisonnants suivant les volutes de fumées qui s’élevaient vers le ciel. Un groupe de femmes peu vêtues discutait, installées sur la carcasse rouillée d’une voiture, certaines d’entre elles tirant sur des joints embaumant l’air de l’odeur caractéristique de la marijuana. 

La senteur de terre humide de la rue se mêlait à celle putride du liquide noirâtre qui coulait dans la rigole au centre de la voie défoncée, étrange et nauséabond mélange d’excréments divers et d’eaux savonneuses. Des sons disparates s’amalgamaient jusqu’à ne former qu’un brouhaha plus ou moins indistinct. Parfois c’était une dispute dans l’une des habitations de fortune qui dominait, à d’autres moments c’était la musique assourdissante d’un vieux transistor qui couvrait tous bruits environnants. 

Au détour d’une ruelle se trouvaient parfois quelques rares plantes qui poussaient là, bravant les éléments hostiles ou bien entretenues par la main de l’homme. C’était un drôle d’endroit, hors du monde, hors du temps. La misère s’étalait sans pudeur aux regards car personne n’était mieux loti que son voisin. Ici elle ne se cachait pas, elle n’en avait pas besoin de toute façon. Ici la richesse n’était pas de mise et n’existait pas. Il était difficile d’envier ce que personne n’avait, les habitants luttant pour simplement survivre jour après jour. 

Naruto errait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité dans les rues miséreuses et sordides, son chien toujours collé à lui, sans avoir encore trouvé la force d’aborder l’une des nombreuses personnes qu’il avait croisé. Entre ceux qui avaient des mines patibulaires, ceux qui gisaient à même le sol en ayant l’air plus morts que vifs, et ceux qui ressemblaient à s’y méprendre à des gueux moyenâgeux, il n’avait pas encore vu une seule figure qui lui inspire un tant soi peu de sympathie pour oser lui adresser la parole. 

A force de tourner en rond, il finit par se perdre dans le dédale labyrinthique du bidonville, incapable de trouver le moindre repère pour se situer. Une angoisse irrépressible lui tordit les entrailles alors qu’il resserrait sa prise sur la poignée de la laisse de Kyuubi. Mais qu’est-ce qui lui avait prit de vouloir venir ici ? Il aurait très bien pu aller faire part de ses doutes à la police. Mais non, comme d’habitude, il avait fallu qu’il n’en fasse qu’à sa tête. Et au final, il risquait fort de se retrouver égorgé au fond d’une ruelle crasseuse. Il aurait l’air malin, tiens ! 

Alors qu’il se fustigeait mentalement pour sa si brillante idée, une main se posa sans ménagement sur son épaule le faisant violemment sursauter. Se retournant brutalement, il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme d’à peu près son âge aux cheveux mi-longs étrangement blancs et aux yeux mauves.   
\- Tu devrais pas traîner dans un quartier pareil, tu sais ! lui lança une voix railleuse. 

A ses pieds, Kyuubi grogna sourdement, attirant sur lui l’attention du jeune homme qui se pencha et tendit la main vers le molosse :  
\- Eh tout doux mon beau. Je vais rien lui faire à ton maître.   
Un peu rassuré par le ton jovial de celui qui venait de l’aborder, Naruto lui expliqua :  
\- Je cherche quelqu’un en fait. 

L’assertion fit relever la tête aux mèches blanches, et le sourire que lui fit son interlocuteur lui fit espérer que peut-être il ne mourrait pas dans ce quartier puant et oublié du monde civilisé.   
\- Ah ? Tu cherches quelqu’un ici ? Tu sais son nom au moins ? questionna le jeune homme.   
\- Oui, il s’appelle Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiwa.   
Les yeux mauves se plissèrent un instant, signe que son vis-à-vis réfléchissait. Au bout d’un moment, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, avant de dire d’un ton désolé :  
\- Non, connais pas. Sasuke, c’est pas courant comme prénom, m’en souviendrai si je connaissais. Mais peut-être qu’il a un autre nom maintenant... Tu sais à quoi il ressemble ? 

Naruto soupira et tendit la photo qu’il tenait toujours serrée dans sa main, en répondant :  
\- Oui, mais c’est une vieille photo, elle date de dix ans. Je n’en ai pas de plus récente.   
Sans un mot, le jeune homme prit l’image tendue et l’observa longuement, un pli ridant son front.  
\- Ah ouais. En plus brun aux yeux noirs, c’est assez fréquent. Et en dix ans, il a dû changer pas mal, surtout s’il vit dans un coin comme celui-là. 

Le soupir désespéré que poussa le blond fut parfaitement audible pour son interlocuteur qui posa une main compatissante sur son épaule :  
\- Désolé, mais ça ne me dit rien. Des bruns aux yeux noirs je peux t’en présenter plein, mais celui-là ne me dit rien du tout.   
Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre d’un ton plus joyeux :  
\- Allez viens, je te raccompagne jusqu’à la sortie de ce bled, ce serait dommage qu’il t’arrive des bricoles ou que tu perdes davantage que ton chemin. 

Pas vraiment confiant mais un peu soulagé à l’idée de quitter cet endroit, Naruto suivit le jeune homme, Kyuubi sur ses talons. Les ruelles sales et délabrées défilèrent, les gens les regardaient passer bizarrement mais aucun ne les aborda. Son guide improvisé entama une discussion anodine, se présentant au passage :  
\- Au fait, je m’appelle Suigetsu. Mais tout le monde m’appelle Tsu. Il est beau ton chien, il s’appelle comment ? 

\- Kyuubi.  
\- C’est cool comme nom. J’aime bien. J’adore les chiens... mais ici, c’est pas conseillé d’en avoir un.   
La conversation se poursuivit sur un ton badin jusqu’à ce que sous leurs pieds la terre devienne bitume et que les taudis ne laissent place à des maisons un peu plus cossues. Les deux garçons se séparèrent chaleureusement, l’un ravi d’avoir pu taper la causette avec quelqu’un qui ne soit pas glacial ou complètement hystérique selon ses dires, l’autre plus qu’enchanté de retrouver un quartier plus sécurisant. 

Naruto laissa derrière lui le bidonville, un peu déçu de n’avoir trouvé aucun indice sur la potentielle survie de Sasuke. D’une main nonchalante, il caressa la tête noire de Kyuubi qui le suivait au pas. Le soleil commença à baisser à l’horizon indiquant qu’il avait passé presque la journée entière dans le quartier. Avec un soupir, il se dit qu’il concentrerait ses recherches sur les endroits moins glauques. Avec un peu de chance, il finirait par retrouver la trace de ce jeune homme qui ressemblait tant à Sasuke.

Durant plusieurs semaines, il écuma chaque week-end les bars et les boites un peu louches, allant dans tous les quartiers de sa ville. A chaque fois c’était le même rituel, il entrait, commandait un verre et discutait avec le barman. Mais toujours les mêmes réponses : “Sasuke ? Connais pas.” “Ce gamin ? Jamais vu ?” “Bruns aux yeux noirs ? J’en connais des centaines.” Malgré le temps qu’il y passait, il n’avait toujours aucune piste.

Ses amis commençaient à s’inquiéter de le voir systématiquement refuser les sorties qu’ils organisaient le vendredi ou le samedi soir. Bien qu’il fasse tout pour leur cacher ses préoccupations, ils le connaissaient trop bien pour ne pas remarquer son comportement un peu plus calme qu’avant. Souvent il était dans la lune, plongé dans ses réflexions ou ses souvenirs, sans compter les cernes qui se dessinaient de plus en plus sous ses yeux. 

Ses nuits étaient emplies de souvenirs douloureusement joyeux de l’époque où Sasuke et lui étaient inséparables. Leurs jeux, leurs disputes, les blagues et les tours pendables qu’ils jouaient à Itachi, tous ces moments qui avaient rythmé leurs vies il y a dix ans. Parfois il rêvait de cette nuit funeste où les flammes avaient tout détruit. Malgré les années, il pouvait encore sentir l’odeur âcre de la fumée, entendre le bruit du brasier, ses propres cris et ses pleurs désespérés alors qu’il se débattait dans les bras de son père.

Mais toujours le visage de cet inconnu revenait dans ses pensées, se juxtaposant au visage enfantin de Sasuke. Et malgré le peu de résultats obtenus, il poursuivait obstinément ses recherches, résolu à retrouver ce jeune homme pour enfin avoir la certitude que ce n’était pas Sasuke. Il avait mis si longtemps à faire son deuil, il ressentait si fortement le vide laissé par son ami qu’il ne supportait plus cette incertitude latente. Il avait besoin de savoir.

Assis dans son canapé, Naruto regardait la carte de la ville étalée sur la table basse devant lui. Il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux blonds, visualisant chaque endroits où il avait été grâce à des croix éparpillées sur le plan. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Kyuubi qui vint poser son museau sur ses genoux. Le jeune homme sourit à son chien et lui dit :  
\- Et maintenant hein, je cherche où d’après toi ? 

Son appartement se situait au dernier étage d’un immeuble luxueux et était d’une surface plus que confortable pour un jeune étudiant célibataire. La porte d’entrée ouvrait directement sur la pièce principale scindée en deux parties inégales par un bar gris. A droite de la porte d’entrée se trouvait une cuisine entièrement équipée et moderne, les meubles blancs tranchant avec le gris ardoise des plans de travail assortis au bar. 

Le reste de la pièce, en forme de L, était dans les tons blanc crème et orangé, le parquet clair était baigné par la lumière du jour qui passait par l’immense baie vitrée qui couvrait toute la longueur du mur face à la cuisine. Une table ronde en cuir chocolat avec un plateau en verre teinté et un pied central carré et massif trônait près du bar, entourée par des chaises assorties. Perpendiculairement aux grandes fenêtres, le large canapé beige s’adossait au mur et s’ornait de coussins multicolores, les deux fauteuils assortis entourant une table basse de bois sombre. 

Dans le plus petit coin du séjour, le blond avait installé un bureau métallique et une grande bibliothèque dont les étagères étaient remplies de livres, CD et DVD en tout genre. L’écran plat et le matériel hi-fi se trouvaient sur un meuble bas, tournés de telle sorte qu’ils soient visibles depuis tout l’appartement. Les baies vitrées s’ouvraient sur une grand terrasse dallée qu’égayaient quelques jardinières fleuries et un salon de jardin moderne. 

L’angle des deux murs formant l’intérieur du L de la pièce était fait de deux cloisons coulissantes qui s’ouvraient sur la partie plus personnelle de l’appartement. Le dégagement ainsi découvert, dévoilait deux portes, l’une menant aux WC, l’autre menant à l’unique chambre et sa salle de bain. Un lit deux places, encadré de deux tables de chevet et une commode en bois blanc, était le seul mobilier de la pièce peinte en blanc et vert. 

La tête de lit s’appuyait sur une cloison dont la partie supérieure était composée d’une claire voie, de l’autre côté de laquelle se trouvait une baignoire, une cabine de douche et un meuble supportant deux vasques. Le dressing était caché derrière le mur opposé à la porte de la chambre, le lit et la salle de bain étant placés à la perpendiculaire de celle-ci. Simple, fonctionnel et luxueux, voilà l’environnement dans lequel il vivait.

Naruto s’extirpa du sofa avec lassitude. Il n’arrivait à rien et n’avait vraiment plus d’idées. D’un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers la cuisine séparée du séjour par un bar et ouvrit le frigo pour se trouver de quoi manger. Il avala sans grande conviction un bol de céréales, ses pensées entièrement tournées vers l’objet de ses vaines recherches. Si seulement il pouvait le revoir. Il était sûr de pouvoir reconnaître Sasuke... si c’était vraiment lui... 

Ce jeune homme qui s’enfuyait l’obsédait totalement. Si seulement il avait pu le retenir ce soir là... ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de plus, le temps de bien le regarder plutôt que d’être là à fantasmer dans le vide...  
\- Mais quel con !   
L’exclamation soudaine fit relever la tête à Kyuubi qui posa un regard interrogatif sur son maître qui venait de se lever avec brusquerie. Naruto se précipita sur la carte toujours étalée sur la table basse. Comment n’y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Pour revoir ce garçon... il devait retourner dans la rue où il l’avait croisé. C’était tellement simple qu’il n’y avait pas pensé avant. C’était pourtant là qu’il avait le plus de chances de le retrouver. 

\- Kyu, tu restes là, bien sage.  
Le blond attrapa ses clés, son manteau, enfila rapidement une paire de baskets et se précipita dehors, claquant la porte de son appartement derrière lui, non sans avoir lancé un “A plus tard” à son chien. Il devait le revoir. Et maintenant qu’il avait une nouvelle piste pour le retrouver, il allait l’explorer dès ce soir. 

~oOo~ 

Taka pénétra dans la rue perpendiculaire à l’artère commerçante et remonta tranquillement jusqu’à son nouveau coin de trottoir. Nouveau oui, il avait eu droit à une magnifique promotion, l’un de ses collègues ayant mystérieusement trouvé la mort dans un soi-disant accident domestique. Du coup, il avait avancé d’une place dans la rue, se rapprochant un peu plus de la place la plus en vue. Un petit nouveau avait remplacé son défunt collègue, se retrouvant relégué tout au fond de la voie, la place la moins visible, celle où tous avaient commencés quand ils étaient arrivés sur ce trottoir. 

Tirant paresseusement sur sa clope, encore sous l’effet du rail qu’il s’était sniffé avant de partir bosser, Taka s’adossa à son nouveau mur, en tout point identique au précédent, mais nouveau quand même. Il n’avait plus sa petite ruelle sombre, mais une minuscule venelle nichée entre deux bâtiments. C’était pas mieux, mais ça changeait un peu, et puis il n’allait pas cracher dans la soupe non plus, il était monté en grade en quelque sorte. Il serait plus en vue pour ses clients.

Une voiture s’engagea dans la rue et le jeu de séduction des prostitués commença, chacun voulant attirer le client, le premier de la nuit. Taka siffla entre ses dents, s’approchant du bord du trottoir en chaloupant des hanches, la voiture ralentit mais ne s’arrêta pas, poursuivant sa route plus loin. Le jeune homme ne s’en formalisa pas. On était vendredi soir, il aurait largement son compte de clients, il le savait. D’ailleurs, une nouvelle voiture tournait déjà à l’angle, le conducteur passant au ralenti pour choisir celui qui lui servirait de vide-couilles pour ce soir. 

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Taka pour lever son premier client et se retrouver dans la venelle sordide, le visage écrasé contre le mur en brique, le pantalon sur les genoux et un sexe dur entrant et sortant de ses fesses. Il répondait aux remarques de la plus haute intelligence de son client par des gémissements érotiques. C’était tellement machinal qu’il ne prêtait même pas attention à ce qu’il disait. Nouvelle venelle, nouvelles briques, mais la même rengaine, le même quotidien...

Depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait la fâcheuse tendance de se perdre dans ses pensées et ce n’était pas les passes vite faites dans la rue qui l’en sortaient vraiment. Son client finit son affaire et regagna sa voiture, le tout en quelques minutes. Taka eut à peine le temps de se rhabiller que ses talents étaient à nouveau réclamés. C’était l’affluence ce soir, pensa t-il en voyant du coin de l’oeil une nouvelle paire de phares entrer dans la rue alors qu’il suivait son nouvel acquéreur dans la petite impasse sombre. 

Quelques heures plus tard, il profita d’une accalmie momentanée pour se fumer une autre cigarette et avaler une gorgée de rhum bas de gamme, histoire de se rincer la bouche. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu’à s’asseoir par terre. Il était debout depuis des plombes, il avait bien droit à sa pause syndicale, non ? Bon, il n’était pas syndiqué, mais quand même. Sans qu’il le veuille vraiment, ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers ce type bizarre qui l’avait retenu par le bras quelques semaines auparavant. 

Il était certain de ne l’avoir jamais vu de sa vie, pourtant il suffisait qu’il visualise son visage pour avoir une drôle d’impression dans le bide. Il n’arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur cette impression, et ça le dérangeait. Ce type... pourquoi avait-il l’impression qu’il lui manquait des pièces du puzzle ? Un soupir désabusé franchit ses lèvres. Il n’avait pas le temps, ni l’envie de se prendre la tête sur un inconnu croisé par hasard, et qu’il ne reverrait sûrement jamais. 

Jûgo avait bien tenté plusieurs fois de comprendre ce qui s’était passé ce soir-là, pourquoi il avait soudain buggué. Mais lui-même n’avait aucune réponse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son poing s’était arrêté à quelques centimètres de la tête blonde, ni pourquoi son coeur s’était brutalement mis à palpiter furieusement en entendant ce drôle de prénom : “Sasuke”. Un frisson lui traversa l’échine, comme à chaque fois qu’il pensait à la façon dont l’avait appelé ce type. 

Le pire c’était que s’il le croisait, il n’était même pas sûr de pouvoir le reconnaître. A part qu’il était blond avec des yeux bleus comme un ciel d’été, il n’avait retenu aucun détail de son visage, ni ses vêtements, ni rien d’autre. Bon d’accord s’il voulait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il y avait autre chose : les joues marquées de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches de félin. Mais il occultait volontairement ce détail à cause de l’incompréhensible sentiment de culpabilité très désagréable que ça lui faisait ressentir. 

Il ne connaissait pas ce mec, alors pourquoi diable culpabiliserait-il à cause de foutues cicatrices ? C’était totalement impossible qu’il en soit la cause, s’il avait un jour tailladé un gars de cette façon, il s’en souviendrait quand même. Ce furent les phares éblouissants d’une voiture pénétrant dans la rue qui le tirèrent de ses pensées. Se relevant, il siffla puissamment et s’avança d’une démarche aguicheuse vers le bord de la chaussée. Quand le coupé sport s'arrêta à sa hauteur, Taka s’appuya sur la vitre passager et fit son numéro habituel au chauffeur, avant de l’entraîner vers la venelle pour le satisfaire et ainsi gagner sa maigre croûte. 

Quand le coupé quitta la rue quelques minutes plus tard, il fut étonné d’entendre ses collègues lancer des phrases séductrices alors qu’il n’y avait pas de voiture. Curieux, il aperçut une silhouette qui s’avançait sur le bord de la chaussée. Un piéton ? Soit quelqu’un qui s’était perdu, après tout personne ne passait par là la nuit, soit un potentiel consommateur, probablement sans le sou puisque à pied. 

\- Eh mon biquet ! Viens me voir, je satisferais tous tes désirs...   
La phrase lancée par son voisin direct fit lever les yeux de Taka au ciel. Comment ce type pouvait choper des clients avec des phrases aussi stupides ? Il s’avança jusqu’à la frontière invisible qui séparait son bout de trottoir de celui de son collègue d’à côté, et prit sa voix la plus sensuelle pour appâter la brebis égarée qui aurait peut-être quelques billets à dépenser. 

\- Ne l’écoute pas, il est si vieux que son cul est tout ridé. Le mien par contre... mais viens vérifier par toi-même... beau gosse.   
La silhouette s'arrêta un bref instant devant le prostitué qui venait de parler avant d'accélérer le pas. Un rictus victorieux étira les lèvres fines de Taka en la voyant se diriger vers lui avec empressement sans qu’il ait rien eu à faire à part quelques pas chaloupés. Mais son sourire se figea quand le jeune homme s'arrêta enfin devant lui. 

Il sentit son coeur se mettre à palpiter et un frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Face à lui, le fixant intensément, se trouvait celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis de longues semaines. Les orbes sombres plongèrent dans les iris bleus comme un ciel d’été, la lumière faiblarde du lampadaire jeta des reflets bleutés dans les mèches brunes et des éclats d’or dans les mèches blondes. 

Ils se retrouvaient à nouveau...

To be continued...   
*Note explicative : Anastasia Nikolaïevna de Russie : Fille cadette du dernier Tsar de Russie, Nicolas II, elle disparut le jour où sa famille fut exterminée, pendant la révolution Russe de 1917. Après la révolution, de nombreux témoins disent avoir vu Anastasia, vivante, à différents endroits du globe. C’est devenu une légende, personne n’ayant jamais eu de preuves concrètes de sa survie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 3 : Qui es-tu ?


	4. Qui es-tu ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils se sont retrouvés... Mais la suite sera-t-elle si simple ?

Pourquoi voir ce type le bouleversait-il autant ? Taka n’en avait pas la moindre idée, mais revoir ces yeux si bleus et ce visage marqué de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches sur chaque joue lui étreignit le coeur avec une étrange émotion. Se reprenant, après tout c’était un potentiel client, il fit un sourire aguicheur à son vis-à-vis, posa une main caressante sur le torse du blond et prit sa voix la plus sensuelle pour l'appâter.

\- Alors dis-moi beau blond... qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?   
Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, il se rapprocha un peu plus du corps de ce dernier et énuméra les possibilités tout en laissant sa main naviguer sur le buste vêtu d’un t-shirt jaune siglé du logo d’une marque de fringues hors de prix. Comme quoi, il n’était pas si fauché que ça le piéton.   
\- Je peux te sucer... avec ou sans capote, je suis très doué tu sais. Tu peux me prendre, dans la position que tu veux... ou on peut faire les deux... 

Naruto ne quittait pas des yeux cet inconnu qu’il avait tant cherché, inconscient des caresses que celui-ci prodiguait à son torse et du fait qu’il se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. La seule chose qu’il voyait c’était ces orbes onyx si semblables à celles de Sasuke, ces cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés qui rebiquaient à l’arrière, comme ceux de Sasuke, et cette cicatrice sur le sourcil droit, à peine cachée par un barbel torsadé... la même que celle de Sasuke après un accident de balançoire. 

Il s’en souvenait parfaitement parce qu’il était là ce jour-là, dans le parc près de la grande maison, avec Itachi. Sasuke avait voulu aller plus haut que lui, et avait fini par tomber... Il s’était relevé, des larmes pleins les yeux, et Itachi avait accouru, alors que jusque-là, il lisait assis sous un arbre non loin d’eux. La figure de son meilleur ami avait commencé à se teinter de rouge, et seulement à cet instant là, Sasuke avait commencé à vraiment pleurer. 

Lui, il avait pratiquement sauté de sa propre balançoire, juste à côté de celle de son ami, quand il l’avait vu tomber. Il l’avait pris par les épaules, paniqué devant le sang qui coulait. Quand Itachi était arrivé, il avait pris Sasuke dans ses bras, vérifiant qu’il n’avait rien de cassé. Des larmes avaient coulé de ses propres yeux, parce qu’il avait eu peur que son meilleur ami ne soit gravement blessé. Les échos de ses propres sanglots s’étaient mélangés à ceux de Sasuke, puis les adultes étaient arrivés...

Un effleurement sur sa joue le tira de sa contemplation et il se reconcentra sur le jeune homme face à lui, ou plutôt collé à lui. Le saisissant d’une poigne ferme par les épaules, il l’éloigna de lui et planta ses yeux azurés dans les siens.  
\- Je ne suis pas intéressé... Sasuke, dit-il d’un ton ferme et sans appel.  
Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent alors que le sourire séducteur disparaissait pour laisser place à une expression dure et glaciale. 

Sasuke... encore ce prénom... encore cette impression bizarre et dérangeante. Ce type, non content de le prendre pour un autre et de hanter ses pensées durant des semaines, débarquait comme ça sans prévenir et en plus se permettait de le repousser ! Taka sentit une colère froide l’envahir. Il se dégagea brusquement de la prise sur ses épaules et répliqua d’un ton cassant :  
\- Y’a erreur. Moi, c’est Taka ! Et si t’es pas intéressé tu dégages, tu fais fuir ma clientèle. Je bosse, moi, au cas ou tu l’aurais pas remarqué ! 

Puis il tourna les talons et retourna s’adosser à son mur sans plus prêter la moindre attention à ce blond qui venait l’emmerder jusque sur son lieu de travail. Il alluma une clope et attendit qu’un nouveau client se présente. C’était dommage quand même qu’il ne soit pas intéressé... c’était pas tous les jours qu’il pouvait offrir ses services à des mecs comme lui : jeunes, pas mal du tout, et visiblement riches. 

Avec le temps et l’expérience, il avait appris à distinguer les vêtements de grandes marques aux vêtements bas de gamme. Et le t-shirt que portait le blond, même s’il ne payait pas de mine, tout simple, était incontestablement d’un prix bien supérieur à sa dose de poudreuse hebdomadaire. Du coin de l’oeil, Taka vit le jeune homme traverser la rue et aller s’asseoir sur le trottoir vide de l’autre côté de la chaussée, juste en face de lui, sans le lâcher des yeux.

Naruto sortit de sa poche la photo qu’il ne quittait plus, celle prise aux dix ans de Sasuke. Ses yeux naviguèrent de l’image figée, qu’il connaissait maintenant par coeur, au jeune homme, Taka, qui fumait sur le trottoir d’en face. Il lui ressemblait... incontestablement. Les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux et la cicatrice au sourcil droit... Mais peut-être le prostitué, puisque visiblement s’en était un, portait-il des lentilles de couleurs, ou se colorait-il les cheveux... et la cicatrice pouvait être due à tant d’autres choses. Pourtant... 

Une voiture s’engagea dans la rue et sous les yeux éberlués de Naruto une véritable parade débuta, chacun des jeunes hommes alignés le long du trottoir cherchant à s’attirer les faveurs du chauffeur. La berline rouge s’arrêta devant Taka, il le vit se pencher à la fenêtre, puis se redresser lentement. La portière du côté conducteur s’ouvrit et un homme gros et grisonnant en sortit, suivant le brun dans la minuscule artère qui se trouvait là, coincée entre deux bâtiments. 

Dans le silence tout relatif de la rue, Naruto perçut les sons d’une conversation courte et sèche, puis des râles entrecoupés de mots insaisissables. Une autre voiture arriva, le bruit du moteur l’empêchant d’en entendre plus. Quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité passèrent et le “couple” ressortit de la venelle, le plus vieux regagna son véhicule et partit alors que le plus jeune se réadossait au mur sale et défraîchi, s’essuyant la bouche d’un geste machinal. 

Combien de temps resta-t-il là, sur ce trottoir, à le regarder ? Il n’en savait rien... Mais plus il le regardait, plus il remarquait des ressemblances avec son ami disparu. Mais c’était impossible n’est-ce pas ? Sasuke était mort depuis dix ans. Alors pourquoi ce jeune homme le lui rappelait-il avec autant de force ? Pourquoi avait-il envie d’étriper chaque homme qui s’arrêtait et le suivait dans cette petite ruelle sombre et crasseuse ? 

Il voyait bien les autres prostitués faire de même, mais ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Parfois, il éprouvait un peu de pitié pour eux quand il voyait l’allure de certains clients, pas plus. Pour Taka, c’était différent.. Le manque total de considération de ces hommes pour le brun le révulsait. Si c’était Sasuke... comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il était intelligent, toujours le premier de la classe, cultivé, raffiné, et n’aimait pas les contacts physiques trop intimes. Naruto eut un sourire nostalgique en se souvenant qu’il était bien le seul à pouvoir lui sauter au cou sans se faire violemment repousser quand ils étaient petits. 

Le jeune homme face à lui vendait son corps à tous ceux qui pouvaient payer. Il parlait vulgairement, et n’avait sans aucun doute pas fait d’études. C’était impossible que ce soit Sasuke, totalement impossible. Fort de cette résolution, Naruto se leva et quitta la rue, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers le brun qui justement sortait de la ruelle sombre avec l’un de ses clients. Il croisa rapidement les onyx indéchiffrables et, tournant les talons, il reprit le chemin de chez lui, se promettant intérieurement de tirer un trait définitif sur cette histoire. Ce n’était pas Sasuke... ça ne pouvait pas être Sasuke. Sasuke était mort et enterré...

C’était juste un mirage trompeur... Une illusion... Comme ces sirènes qui attirent les marins en leur faisant miroiter ce qu’ils ont le plus envie de voir pour mieux les attirer et les dévorer après. Ce n’était pas Sasuke, juste un prostitué qui lui ressemblait, voilà tout. Et il avait voulu y croire... Sasuke était locataire au cimetière depuis des années, et ce n’était pas près de changer. Il n’avait pas survécu à l’incendie comme le prétendait ce tissu de mensonges dans ce torchon à sensations. Il fallait qu’il laisse définitivement tout ça au passé et qu’il reprenne sa vie.

En voyant le blond quitter la rue, Taka poussa un soupir de soulagement. Toute la nuit, il avait senti les yeux bleus braqués sur lui, le scrutant intensément, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes. C’était quoi ce type ? Un voyeur ? Et pourquoi ce genre de malades tombait toujours sur sa gueule ? Il ignora aisément le sentiment d’amertume qui envahit sa bouche en repensant à la profonde tristesse qu’il avait parfois aperçue sur le visage hâlé qui l’observait. 

Si ce type avait des problèmes qu’il les règle tout seul. Il n’était pas l’armée du salut ! Peut-être était-il fou ? Dans ce cas, sa place n’était pas dans la rue à faire chier les honnêtes gens, mais dans un hôpital psychiatrique. La prochaine fois qu’il le verrait, il lui donnerait l’adresse de l’asile le plus proche. Comme ça, il n’aurait plus la sensation désagréable de ces yeux inquisiteurs posés en permanence sur lui. 

Il n’avait rien contre les voyeurs... tant qu’ils payaient. Mais ce mec bizarre lui faisait une drôle d’impression, et il préférait ne pas s’attarder dessus. Il n’en avait ni l’envie, ni le temps de toute façon. Un nouveau client se présenta et l’invita à monter en voiture. Alors que le paysage défilait par les vitres de l’habitacle, Taka s’obligea à prendre l’air le plus séducteur possible alors que la main du conducteur errait déjà avidement sur sa cuisse. 

Quand Hidan passa dans la rue pour récupérer son pourcentage sur ce que ses putes avaient gagnés, signifiant ainsi la fin de la nuit, Taka monta à l’arrière de la moto de Jûgo pour rentrer chez lui. Il n’avait plus qu’une hâte : retrouver son matelas défoncé pour y dormir. Entre les clients et le beau blond bizarre, il n’en pouvait plus... et il avait mal au cul. Sa dernière passe avait été particulièrement désagréable, transformant son derrière en zone douloureuse et sensible. 

Les deux types qui l’avait suivi dans la venelle avaient voulu le prendre en sandwich, et même si ses fesses étaient plus fréquentées qu’un hall de gare, deux d’un coup c’était beaucoup et il l’avait senti passé. Cette fois, il n’avait pas eu besoin de se forcer à crier ou à faire semblant quand ils s’étaient déhanchés. C’était venu tout seul, mais pas vraiment des cris de plaisir. Mais bon, ses clients n’avaient visiblement pas fait la différence ou bien s’en foutaient, après tout ils avaient payé. Quand il avait remonté son pantalon, il avait clairement senti quelque chose lui couler le long des cuisses et en y regardant de plus près, il avait constaté que c’était du sang. 

Il n’y avait plus qu’à espérer que d’ici demain soir ce serait guéri, parce que sinon la nuit prochaine risquait d’être longue... très longue. Une heure plus tard, son rail de coke sniffé, Taka s’effondra sur son matelas et s’endormit, bercé par les sempiternelles disputes de Suigetsu et Karin. La dernière image qui flotta dans son esprit cotonneux fut celle d’un visage hâlé aux joues marquées de trois cicatrices, et d’une paire d’yeux bleus surmontés de cheveux blonds. 

~oOo~ 

Mais qu’est-ce qu’il foutait là ? Hier soir, il avait pourtant convenu avec lui-même qu’il était inutile de revenir, que Sasuke était bel et bien mort, et que ce jeune homme qui lui ressemblait vaguement n’était pas lui. Alors pourquoi n’avait-il pu s’empêcher de revenir dans cette rue ? Pourquoi était-il à nouveau là, assis sur ce trottoir, à observer le prostitué ? Naruto soupira de dépit, même avec toutes ses bonnes résolutions, ses pas l’avaient mené ici, presque malgré lui. 

Il était toujours là, adossé à son mur, tirant sur sa cigarette comme un condamné à qui on risque de la faucher. Il l’avait vu boire aussi, à même le goulot d’une bouteille d’alcool de bas étage, comme un assoiffé perdu en plein désert. Et il avait une sacrée descente, ce n’était pas peu dire. Oui, il lui ressemblait, mais... ce n’était pas lui. C’était sûrement à cause de cette fichue ressemblance qu’il se sentait quelque part touché par le sort de ce prostitué.

Naruto souffla et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il devenait fou, ce devait être ça... Il était ridicule, assis là, à regarder l’autre s’envoyer en l’air pour quelques billets. Il fallait qu’il renonce. Il n’aurait qu’à faire comme ses parents lors de ces prétendues soirées de charité : signer un gros chèque pour apaiser sa conscience. Jusqu’ici, il avait toujours trouvé ces mondanités barbantes, mais maintenant qu’il touchait du doigt la réalité, il se demandait bien à quoi servait tout cet argent versé et où il passait. 

En tout cas, dans le quartier où il s’était perdu avec Kyuubi, il était bien certain qu’il n’y avait pas l’eau courante, et à peine l’électricité. Il n’avait pas vu d’écoles non plus pour les gamins qui y jouaient au foot avec ce ballon de fortune. Et là, il n’y avait personne pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit pour tous ces types qui se vendaient. Pas même une camionnette d’une ONG quelconque pour leur rappeler les dangers du Sida, des MST, et tout ça. 

Un sourire désabusé étira les lèvres charnues de Naruto. Ah oui, c’était vrai. La dernière collecte en date assortie d’un bal tout ce qu’il y avait de plus chic avec champagne, tenues de soirées et rubis, était pour de pauvres petits biafrés en Afrique ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. La misère humaine, c’était toujours plus vendeur quand il s’agissait d’une cause perdue à l’autre bout du monde. Sa propre chance d’être né dans un milieu si aisé l’écoeura... 

Et pendant ce temps, les voitures passaient dans cette rue, profitant de la mauvaise étoile ou du mauvais karma de tous ces jeunes et de Taka en particulier, dans l’indifférence la plus totale. Est-ce que quelqu’un irait pleurer ce brun s’il venait à faire une mauvaise rencontre ? Y aurait-il quelqu’un pour venir fleurir sa tombe, à supposer qu’on lui en fasse une ? Cette pensée lui tordit l’estomac au point d’en vomir. Non, certainement pas... Personne ne se ferait du souci si Taka disparaissait ou mourrait, il en mettrait sa main au feu.

Mais lui, il n’était ni Mère Thérésa, ni l'abbé Pierre, et encore moins Mary Poppins. Il était juste lui, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, un jeune ordinaire, né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, hanté par le souvenir de son meilleur ami décédé voilà plus de dix ans. Sasuke ressemblerait à peu de choses près à Taka aujourd’hui s’il avait vécu... Et s’il avait été encore de ce monde, lui-même ne serait pas là à regarder celui qui occupait le bout de trottoir d’en face gagner sa vie en vendant son corps. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fichait là bon sang. Pourquoi était-il assis là ? Qu’est-ce qu’il espérait ?

Taka manqua s’étouffer autour du sexe puant d’urine qui s’enfonçait dans sa gorge sans la moindre aménité et sans préservatif. Pour le coup, il aurait préféré que son client prenne l’option, même si ça voulait dire un manque à gagner pour lui, parce que là, c’était franchement répugnant. La poigne douloureuse dans ses cheveux se durçit alors que les coups de reins qui forçaient le membre dans sa gorge s’intensifiaient.

Encore un peu, juste un tout petit peu... Tenir bon... Son consommateur du moment allait bientôt jouir. Il fronça le nez comme il put et fit jouer adroitement sa langue percée et ornée de la petite boule d’acier, l’enroulant avec écoeurement autour de la virilité qui distendait sa bouche. Les pavés disjoints de la rue s’enfonçaient dans ses genoux. Il fut violemment tiré en avant par ses cheveux et son nez se retrouva enfoncé dans une toison bouclée et plus que foisonnante, loin d’être propre.

Un râle guttural échappa à l’homme debout devant lui qui le malmenait. Il se retrouva brutalement propulsé d’avant en arrière, le gland turgescent et infect tapant dans sa glotte, manquant de le faire vomir. Le mouvement forcené se répéta encore et encore, secouant sa tête comme un prunier.  
\- Tu la sens là, hein ! Tu la sens bien ma queue mon salaud ! Tiens... prends ça... Ah ! Oui ! Tu vas voir ce que je vais t’envoyer ! Sale petite traînée t’aimes ça hein ! Sale petit enfoiré ! Ah ! Mh ! Aaahh... oui ! oui! ouiiiiii !

Un flot âcre et épais se déversa directement dans la gorge de Taka, le faisant soudain tousser et cracher. Sa bouche se remplit de liquide séminal à vitesse grand V, débordant de ses lèvres autour de la chair puante. Merde, songea Taka, depuis combien de temps il ne s’était pas lavé et vidé les couilles celui-là ? Il fut violemment repoussé en arrière et tiré vers le haut par ses mèches brunes. Une poigne féroce écrasa ses joues et broya sa mâchoire, lui maintenant la bouche close.  
\- Avale enfoiré ! 

Taka déglutit difficilement, sentant des haut-le-coeur lui tordre l’estomac. L’homme, suffisant et fier de lui, essuya soigneusement son sexe sur sa joue, étalant largement la substance poisseuse. Taka serra les poings mais força une expression suave sur son visage.  
\- Tu as aimé hein petit enculé. Vous n’êtes bon qu’à ça vous les pédales.  
Son client lui cracha alors copieusement au visage un bloc de salive bien gluant.

Il pensait qu’il avait enfin son compte et que l’autre le payerait quand la poigne dans ses cheveux se relâcha enfin. Taka s’essuya rapidement la bouche alors que le type remballait ses bijoux de familles. Il lui tardait qu’il le paye et qu’il se casse celui-là... Ce qu’il reçut avant son dû le prit par surprise. Le poing de l’homme s’abattit à toute volée sur sa figure, le faisant basculer en arrière. Mais cela ne s’arrêta pas là. Un puissant coup de pied le cueillit à l’estomac, suivi d’un autre et encore un autre. Trop tard pour réagir, complètement KO, Taka ne put que subir.

Son souffle se coupa et il se roula en boule sur lui même pour tenter d’échapper à l’abattage en règle dont il était la cible. De temps à autre, il était soulevé par le col et un poing brutal s’abattait sur son visage. Des myriades de points blancs dansèrent devant ses yeux alors que la douleur et la souffrance se répandaient dans tout son être. Une pluie d’insultes chaleureuses allant de “Sale Tarlouze” jusqu’à “enfoiré de suceur de bites” accompagnèrent la gratification et les remerciements de son si charmant client pour ses services.

A un moment donné, il se sentit vaguement relevé et bousculé contre l’un des murs de briques de la venelle. Son front rencontra les arrêtes dures avec fracas, aidé par une main féroce qui lui arracha même une poignée de cheveux. Un râle indistinct sortit de sa gorge, trop sonné pour réagir, pour appeler à l’aide, pour faire venir Jûgo à son secours. Son pantalon glissa sur ses genoux et le type qui avait visiblement apprécié lui refaire le portrait et le couvrir d’injures le viola.

Sons étranglés, bouillie douloureuse dans son cerveau, lumières qui clignotaient d’une drôle de manière devant ses yeux. Souffrance... un peu partout... éclatant comme des houles plus ou moins fortes qui le traversaient. Il hoqueta, perdant son souffle, broyé entre le mur si dur et l’homme derrière lui qui l’écrasait de tout son poids. Voilà pourquoi il détestait traiter avec les armoires à glaces... En cas de problèmes, il ne faisait pas le poids. 

Son mantra habituel quand il souffrait trop prit le pas sur toute pensée logique, son esprit se détachant de son corps brutalisé et avili. Il serra les mâchoires et se laissa partir, ne se débattant pas plus qu’une vulgaire poupée de chiffons, aussi vide qu’un coquillage mort. Il était là sans vraiment y être, regardant son corps souffrir et subir alors que son esprit s’éloignait. Il était devenu un oiseau, un aigle, et volait dans la chaleur et le réconfort d’un océan de ciel bleu, un bleu lumineux et particulier, pas n’importe quel bleu... un bleu unique... toujours le même… chaleureux... accueillant... réconfortant… Là, il se sentait bien...

Le type baraqué repoussa Taka au sol et se masturba au-dessus de son visage inexpressif aux grands yeux vides. Il se vida une nouvelle fois, éclaboussant son visage et ses vêtements. Un rire gras et heureux retentit dans la venelle alors qu’il tirait quelques billets de son portefeuille. Il en jeta une partie sur Taka, le reste directement dans le caniveau qui fendait les pavés. Il avait presque envie d’uriner sur le corps exsangue étendu à ses pieds, mais il se contenta de cracher une dernière fois dessus.  
\- Il parait qu’il faut bien arroser les fleurs de trottoir ! Je crois que je t’ai mis ton compte. Je t’ai bien arrosé, hein ?! Je reviendrais voir un de ces quatre si t’as bien poussé ! 

Le rire gras résonna en échos infinis entre les murs de la ruelle crasseuse. Un dernier coup de pied, une dernière insulte, une paire de pièces supplémentaires jetées sur le sol en guise de “pourboire”; et l’homme s’en fut, sur un dernier éclat de rire, un dernier crachat. Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches, y pêcha les clefs de sa voiture et s’en alla en sifflotant. Il marcha d’un pas tranquille, presque léger malgré sa stature massive et son air patibulaire. Le véhicule quitta la rue, ses phares trouèrent la nuit et se glissèrent dans la circulation, redevenant anonyme.

Naruto pencha la tête en avant, contemplant le trottoir sous ses yeux. Il détendit les muscles raidis de sa nuque et fourragea dans ses cheveux. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il faisait assis là bon sang ? Au lieu d’être tranquille chez lui ou en soirée avec des amis... En plus, ça faisait un moment que l’objet de son obsession complètement tordue avait disparu dans la toute petite ruelle sombre et encaissée, avec un type deux fois plus grand et plus épais que lui.

Le gars était ressorti après un moment, mais pas Taka... Et il avait entendu de drôles de bruits. Mince, il devenait complètement barjot. Au point de se dire que ce qu’il avait entendu était différent de ce qu’il percevait d’habitude quand le brun disparaissait avec ses clients dans la venelle. Là, c’était sûr, il fallait qu’il aille se faire soigner... Il était complètement obnubilé par ce prostitué... Il perdait complètement la boule… Et ça prenait vraiment des proportions tordues.

Il fourragea plus intensément dans ses mèches blondes, leva un regard vide vers le ciel sombre et sans étoiles, couvert de pollution. Ça faisait combien d’heures qu’il était assis là à observer Taka, à agir comme un détraqué ? C’était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’observer et de penser... Oui, mais... Il ressemblait tellement à ce que Sasuke aurait pu être aujourd’hui... Bon le tempérament et les piercings en moins, ça c’était sûr, probablement un peu plus épais aussi... 

Mais il aurait eu ces mêmes cheveux bruns qui rebiquaient vers l’arrière, jusqu’à ces deux mèches un peu plus longues encadrant un visage aux traits plus adultes, moins enfantins. La même stature et la même silhouette élancée... Jusqu’à cette couleur de peau neigeuse. Ils auraient été à la fac ensemble, il aurait été avec lui dans ces soirées et ces sorties entre amis. Il aurait été là pour l’anniversaire de Sakura... soufflant probablement d’indifférence, ses yeux noirs aussi impénétrables qu’à l’accoutumée... hautain pour les autres, différent avec lui... Un gargouillis difficile lui fit baisser la tête vers la venelle, délaissant le ciel sombre.

Taka s’appuya au mur, son estomac se contractant brutalement, l’obligeant à se plier en deux. Il vomit, le bruit qu’il fit plus proche d’un râle d’agonie douloureux qu’autre chose. Il fixa la petite flaque à ses pieds. De l’alcool et du sperme... voilà tout ce que contenait son estomac. Ce constat le fit presque rire alors qu’il se tenait les côtes, grimaçant de souffrance. Une fleur de trottoir bien arrosée... Elle était bien bonne celle là ! Quel enfoiré ! Il croyait quoi ce con, que son cul allait soudain fleurir au printemps ? La seule chose qui finirait par pousser c’était des hémorroïdes ! Rien à voir avec des roses ou des pâquerettes ! 

Quand il s’était relevé, il avait bien cru qu’il avait quelque chose de cassé. Peut-être... Peut-être pas... Ses côtes le faisaient atrocement souffrir, et son visage aussi. Bon ses fesses n’avaient pas encore totalement récupéré de la double pénétration de la veille, donc il avait déjà mal avant... Il avait péniblement ramassé son dû, chèrement gagné pour le coup, semé dans la crasse des pavés. Il y avait même des billets piétinés. Mais il y avait le compte, un peu plus même... Un pourboire ! Vraiment trop aimable ! Il avait difficilement rangé le tout dans sa botte, s’essuyant le visage avec le dos de ses mains. Quel connard !

Il avait dû ramasser les petites coupures crasseuses à quatre pattes, incapable de se remettre debout. Il avait tout récupéré, jusqu’à la moindre pièce jetée. Il n’y avait pas de petit bénéfice, et là, il l’avait plus que mérité sa paye. Il avait tâté le sol plusieurs fois, histoire d’être sûr qu’aucune menue monnaie ne lui avait échappé, posant ses mains dans des substances non identifiées. Le ménage n’était pas souvent fait dans cette venelle ! Ensuite, il s’était adossé au pied du mur et avait soufflé, palpant sa mâchoire et ses joues du bout des doigts pour vérifier l’étendue des dégâts.

Un coquard au moins, plusieurs bleus sur sa tronche. Merde... Comment il allait faire maintenant hein ? Attirer le client, c’était pas compliqué avec une belle gueule... Mais là, ça compromettait sévèrement son rendement pour le reste de la nuit. Et sans clients, pas de fric, sans fric, pas de toit, pas d’alcool, pas de bouffe et pas de poudre... et Hidan serait en pétard... Et un Hidan mécontent, c’était pas la panacée, surtout si on voulait survivre...

Un rire désabusé lui échappa. Là, il allait être dans la merde... La vraie... Il ferma péniblement les yeux et défit le talon de sa botte. Là, tout de suite, il avait besoin d’un petit remontant. Il essuya le dos de sa main couverte de salissures sur son pantalon. Récupérant le précieux sachet, il en saupoudra une fine ligne qu’il rectifia avec la tranche d’un billet plié en deux. Un reniflement et un coup de langue plus tard, il se sentait déjà mieux... au point de voir des petits points blancs harmonieux danser dans le ciel vers lequel il leva la tête, ses orbes sombres dilatés par la drogue, vides et hagards.

Quand il était un peu redescendu, il s’était appuyé au mur, s’y était accroché avec les ongles, et s’était enfin redressé. Sa tête tournait comme un manège fou. Il avait un peu mal, comme s’il avait eu un point de côté. Mais il se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux; sûrement un effet de son fix. Taka avait enroulé spontanément un bras sur son ventre qui faisait des loopings en même temps que son cerveau. Sa main s’était agrippée aux briques disjointes et il avait avancé, un pas après l’autre, vers la sortie qui donnerait immanquablement sur son carré de trottoir.

Ce qu’il n’avait pas prévu c’était que son estomac déciderait de se vider encore quand il sortirait de l’ombre. Des rires moqueurs résonnèrent autour de lui, se répercutant le long des murs sordides.  
\- Ben alors Taka, qu’est ce qui t’arrive ? Tu tiens plus l’alcool mon lapin ?  
Les remarques mordantes fusèrent de toutes parts. Il cracha par terre, incapable de répliquer comme il en avait l’habitude. L’homme était un loup pour l’homme, et c’était encore plus vrai ici qu’ailleurs.

A la moindre faiblesse, ses très chers collègues ne le rateraient pas. Par pure rivalité, par jalousie, par pure méchanceté ou bien par envie, juste pour avoir une promotion, avoir un meilleur coin de trottoir et se faire bien voir de l’organisation... Il se redressa, son regard devenant dur et acéré.  
\- Vos gueules ! hurla t-il de son ton le plus froid et le plus cassant.  
Les rires moururent, les remarques désobligeantes aussi, et c’est à ce moment là qu’il le vit.

De l’autre côté de la rue, le blond, le mec jeune, beau, riche mais louche, était debout, les poings serrés, dardant son regard bleu sur lui. Il avait l’air d’être prêt à traverser la rue et à lui casser la gueule tant il était tendu et tremblant de colère. Dommage mon joli, pensa amèrement Taka, si tu es venu pour me péter les gencives, ce soir c’est déjà fait. Le bleu de ce regard d’acier le fit tiquer. Taka se fit vaguement la réflexion que ça ressemblait à peu de choses près à cet océan bleu dans lequel il voyageait sous forme de grand aigle aux ailes déployées quand c’était trop dur.

Le mauvais éclairage et la nuit ambiante ne lui permettaient pas de décider clairement si c’était exactement la même couleur. Mais c’était peut être pour ça que ce type étrange le perturbait autant, sans aucun doute pour ça même, il n’y avait pas d’autre raison de toute façon. Il se dirigea maladroitement vers la planque de sa bouteille et la descendit de quelques gorgées. L’alcool bas de gamme effaçant le goût acre et amer de sa bile et du sperme de l’autre porc. Puis il s’adossa à son mur, mal en point, plus très en forme pour ce qui lui restait d’heures à faire et de clients à satisfaire. Il s’alluma une cigarette, toute tordue, forcément après ses ébats “musclés”, et tira avidement dessus. Il lui tardait de rentrer. C’était une putain de semaine de merde...

Naruto observa le jeune homme qui tituba jusqu’à sa bouteille, puis s’adossa, allant jusqu’à s’allumer une cigarette comme si de rien n’était, impassible. Pourtant, malgré la faible lumière blafarde des quelques rares lampadaires, le blond perçut les ombres violacées qui avaient fleuri sur le visage et le torse mince sous le gilet sans manche. Taka avait l’air de souffrir et avait une attitude bizarre, tanguant légèrement sur ses pieds alors qu’il était immobile, ses yeux noirs balayant la rue comme s’il ne la voyait plus vraiment, de légers tics agitant de temps à autres ses traits fins.

Sa colère et sa rage enflèrent, sans qu’il sut foncièrement pourquoi. Il avait deviné juste, le type d’avant en avait profité pour cogner le prostitué. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Le fils de pute ! Prendre son corps et payer pour ça, ça ne suffisait pas ? S’il lui remettait la main dessus à celui là, il lui causerait du pays à ce salaud ! Utiliser son corps c’était pas assez ? Il avait fait du mal au brun. Et Naruto doutait que Taka ait été d’accord pour ça, même contre un peu plus de blé. 

Les traces de coups marquaient la peau pâle de la silhouette aux mèches brunes. Il avait eu l’intuition que ça ne se passait pas bien et que quelque chose n’allait pas quand le consommateur vicieux était ressortit seul de la ruelle. Il était prêt à bondir au secours du jeune homme qu’il imaginait déjà à moitié mort la tête dans le caniveau quand l’objet de toute sa préoccupation maladive était enfin ressorti de son antre, en piteux état. 

Il n’avait plus osé bouger quand il avait entendu les quolibets, les moqueries et les rires qui avaient fusé. Il était inutile de jeter de l’huile sur le feu qui couvait. Il ne voulait pas créer plus de difficultés au jeune homme qui en avait déjà un paquet, alors Naruto s’était rassis. Après tout, qu’est-ce qu’il croyait ? Taka était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller. Il n’avait pas besoin qu’il arrive sur son grand cheval blanc pour le sauver. Mais quand même, tout ça lui laissait un goût amer dans la gorge.

Jûgo s’assura que le nouveau poulain de l’Akatsuki qui venait de démarrer son nouveau travail tout au fond de la rue, sur la dernière place du trottoir, avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Il avait immédiatement réagi en recevant le sms contenant les trois lettres du signal. C’était simple : S.O.S, et il accourait pour régler le problème. C’était la première chose qu’il leur apprenait. Il fit craquer ses phalanges. Il détestait la violence. Pourquoi certains clients ne comprenaient pas qu’ils en avaient pour leur argent. Il leur en fallait toujours plus… 

Le petit gars était encore tout tremblant sur son bout de trottoir quand il était revenu vers lui après avoir réglé son compte au mal élevé qui n’avait pas bien compris les règles. Il était tellement frais dans ce métier qu’il s’était même caché les yeux quand Jûgo avait levé son poing et refait le portrait du gars, lui donnant une bonne leçon. On abîmait pas la marchandise. C’était l’une des règles de l’Akatsuki. Et il était là pour veiller au grain.

Sa grande main avait tapoté l’épaule de la frêle créature. Le client était reparti dans sa caisse en crachant des insultes avec quelques dents en moins. Grand bien lui fasse, on ne sortait pas un couteau pour l’utiliser sur les outils de travail d’Hidan. Et si le mec revenait à la charge, il serait toujours aussi bien reçu. Son regard se posa sur le nouveau. Celui-là, il ne savait pas trop si c’était vraiment un mec tellement il était androgyne. Y avait vraiment de drôles d’oiseaux qui atterrissaient ici.

En tout cas, il était tellement fin et féminin que Jûgo n’était pas sûr qu’il fasse long feu sur sa portion de trottoir. Il la garderait sûrement si le prochain qui arrivait était plus costaud que lui. En même temps, quand Hidan les débarquait là pour la première fois, ils n’étaient jamais très vieux. Mais celui-là vraiment, il n’était pas du tout sûr qu’il tienne le coup longtemps, surtout dans une telle fosse aux lions. Il échangea deux trois phrases rassurantes avec le jeune homme à la beauté éthérée, se faisant la réflection que dans quelques semaines, il serait déjà bien moins frais et bien moins en forme. 

Certains se suicidaient ou mourraient d’une overdose après à peine un mois de tapin dans cette rue. On pouvait même cumuler les deux : le suicide par overdose... Il fallait avoir du tempérament pour survivre dans cet enfer, l’envie de survivre chevillée au corps même. Il n’aimerait pas être à leur place. Lui, il n’avait jamais fais la pute. Il était tombé dans l’Akatsuki dès tout petit. Son père étant un cousin d’un haut gradé, il avait baigné dedans et avait suivi le chemin tout tracé.

Au début, il avait fait le passeur ou le guetteur. Personne ne se méfiait des mômes, jamais. Et puis, il avait protégé et tué sur commande. De toute façon, c’était tout ce qu’il savait faire. Et comme il n’était pas bien malin, la plupart du temps il se servait de ses poings. Les armes c’était déjà trop compliqué pour lui. Sa forte carrure d’armoire à glace lui avait bien servi au fur et à mesure qu’il avait grandi. Il n’avait jamais été bon à l’école. Il savait à peine lire et compter. Alors pour lui, ses poings c’était du pain béni, c’était tout ce qu’il savait faire et encore heureux qu’il ait la carrure pour.

Hidan l’avait enrôlé après lui avoir offert son premier mec qu’il l’avait obligé à se farcir sous ses yeux. C’était une récompense pour avoir accompli sa mission avec succès. Faire peur au fils d’un politicien et lui refaire assez gentiment le portrait. Le papa posait un peu trop de questions aux mauvaises personnes et il fallait que ça s’arrête; et pour ça, rien de mieux que l’intimidation. Après ça, il l’avait pris sous son aile comme sentinelle pour sa rue. Sûr et certain qu’il ne toucherait pas à sa marchandise, il avait bien vu que se taper des gars c’était pas vraiment son truc, et qu’il la protégerait avec brio, et ça c’était ce que Jûgo savait faire de mieux.

Jûgo faisait ça depuis, et il en avait vu défiler des minots qui avaient battu le pavé de ce trottoir, mis là par Hidan après avoir “appris le métier”. Ils avaient tous une histoire, triste à pleurer : dettes des parents dont l’organisation s’était emparée des gamins, fils de prostituées appartenant déjà à l’Akatsuki et dans l’incapacité de protéger leur progéniture et de la sortir de leurs griffes, jeunes enfants de riche extraction kidnappés et devenus les jouets de ces bandits,...

Autant d’histoires que de visages... Une fois dans le système, impossible d’y échapper. Le petit nuage blanc cerné de rouge sur fond noir broyait impitoyablement tous ceux qui avaient des velléités de fuite. Il ne restait plus qu’à courber l’échine et faire avec si on ne voulait pas mourir. Même lui serait exécuté si jamais il désobéissait, on lui ferait aussi sauter la tête s’il ne donnait pas satisfaction dans son travail. Il s’assura que l’adolescent aux longs cheveux châtains se remettait de ses émotions et redescendit tranquillement le trottoir.

Pour chaque prostitué qui était mort à cause d’un client, il risquait sa propre peau. Ce n’était arrivé qu’une fois, une seule fois où le temps qu’il arrive, le consommateur de chair “fraîche” avait étranglé sa victime. Hidan l’avait tabassé si fort en représailles que le lendemain il n’avait pas réussi à se lever tellement il avait mal. Et il le lui avait dit tout net : “La prochaine fois, je te tue. Je te découpe en rondelles.” Et il savait, pour l’avoir vu faire, que c’était vrai. Plus aucun bien d’Hidan n’était mort à cause d’un client. Il faisait tout pour que ça n’arrive pas; et il priait chaque matin les Dieux de la nature, les seuls qu’il connaissait, pour que ça dure.

Les règles étaient simples :  
\- On payait pour le service.  
\- On n'abîmait pas et on ne tuait pas la marchandise.  
Facile. Mais à croire que les mecs qui venaient “chasser la queue” étaient plutôt durs à la comprenette, encore plus bêtes que lui. Sortir un couteau sous le nez de l’un de ses poulains, c’était le S.O.S assuré et un règlement de compte en bonne et due forme.

Il marcha d’un pas lent, vérifiant du coin de l’oeil que tout allait bien pour tout le monde. Quand ils réglaient leurs querelles de territoire entre eux, ce n’était pas la même chose. Il n’avait pas à s’en mêler. Hidan remettait de l’ordre dans tout ça quand ça dérapait un peu trop. Une fois, il avait même flingué à bout portant l’une de ses poules qui cherchait trop de noises à celui qui lui rapportait le plus. Ce mac était un primaire, tout ce qui comptait pour lui c’était le fric. Le reste, c’était du détail. De toute façon, ici, une place vide ne le restait jamais longtemps grâce à l’organisation.

C’était un samedi soir comme un autre. Les voitures défilaient, les prostitués travaillaient. Tout était calme. La nuit serait bonne en profits pour Hidan qui serait content. C’était une bonne rue. Il était rarement mécontent. De temps en temps, il embarquait la poule qui rapportait le moins pour lui “causer du pays”, histoire de remettre un coup de pression aux autres. Mais c’était un business qui tournait, et qui tournait bien. La machine était bien huilée, et le sexe était l’une des rares industries à ne jamais connaître ni crise, ni chômage.

Il ralentit ses pas en approchant du nouveau pré carré de Taka, son préféré, son protégé. Il l’aidait autant qu’il le pouvait dans la mesure de ce qui lui était possible de faire. C’était son favori. Il n’y pouvait rien et ne s’en cachait pas. Il ressemblait trop à son meilleur ami, celui dont la disparition pesait sur son coeur. Et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de vouloir le protéger, de s’inquiéter pour lui. C’était plus fort que lui. C’était comme ça, voilà tout. 

Un coup d’oeil vers la silhouette adossée qu’il allait saluer gentiment lui fit écarquiller les yeux, et il se précipita.  
\- Taka ! Merde, qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé ! lâcha t-il en se jetant sur lui.  
Il fit pivoter le visage entre ses paumes vers la lumière d’un réverbère pour être sûr de ce qu’il voyait et constater l’étendue des dégâts. Les orbes sombres étaient vides, ne clignant même pas sous l’éclairage blafard. La figure aux traits fins se contracta légèrement sous la douleur quand il appuya doucement sur les bleus qui marbraient la peau pâle.

Il l’examina sous toutes les coutures, découvrant avec consternation le champ de bataille, de larges flaques violacées tachant l’épiderme sur le torse, et ça n’avait rien à voir avec la saleté.   
\- Un client... se borna à lui indiquer le brun d’une voix atone, pendant qu’il vérifiait qu’il n’avait rien de cassé et palpait chaque os, chaque centimètre carré de buste et de jambe.  
\- C’était qui cet enfoiré ! L’un de tes réguliers ?   
Taka se laissa faire sans rien dire, grimaçant quand les paumes du roux passaient sur des endroits sensibles. 

\- Non... lâcha t-il platement.   
\- Merde, t’es dans un sale état. Pourquoi tu m’as pas envoyé le signal ! Tu t’es laissé faire ou quoi ?  
L’énervement audible dans la voix du sentinelle agaça Taka qui répliqua vertement :   
\- Ça va pas non ? Ce connard m’a pris par surprise. A la fin de sa pipe, il m’a collé un taquet direct. Une telle patate que j’ai été sonné d’entrée !

Jûgo serra les poings, son visage crispé par la rage, il attrapa le bras du brun et grogna en le secouant :   
\- A quoi il ressemble ce tas de merde, tu le reconnaîtrais si tu le revoyais ?  
\- Aie ! Touche pas là, tu me fais mal. protesta Taka. Ouais, je crois. Une armoire à glace, le genre coupe en brosse et tout en muscle, style ancien de l’armée avec une tronche à faire peur.  
\- Bouge pas, faut que je vérifie... T’as peut être un truc de cassé ou une hémorragie ! 

Taka souffla douloureusement entre ses dents, les grandes paluches de Jûgo l’examinant sous toutes les coutures. La figure inquiète et préoccupée du géant lui fit du bien malgré tout. Compter pour quelqu’un, ça l’aidait à tenir. C’était pas grand chose, mais il en avait besoin, surtout après le sale quart d’heure qu’il venait de passer. Ça lui donnait l’impression, même illusoire, d’être un peu plus qu’un sac à foutre, d’être un peu important malgré sa vie de merde.

\- Si cet enfoiré reviens, tu me le dis ! Je vais lui expliquer la vie moi à ce salaud ! Putain, il t’a pas raté... T’es sûr que ça va ?   
Le ton inquiet de celui qui était le plus proche d’un ami pour lui, toucha le prostitué.   
\- Ouais... Je suis encore debout, c’est bon... répondit-il mollement, heureux que sa voix ne tremble pas.  
Le motard chargé de leur surveillance s’écarta de lui, dubitatif.  
\- Bon... Fais quand même gaffe, hein ?  
\- T’inquiète. J’en ai vu d’autres, répondit-il avec un léger rictus qu’il espérait rassurant. 

Le pire, c’est que c’était vrai. Il en avait effectivement vu d’autres, des pires même. Sa vie était loin d’être rose, mais c’était la sienne. Il survivrait. Cette nuit pourrie se terminerait, demain le soleil se lèverait, et une autre recommencerait. Il n’espérait pas, il n’espérait plus s’en sortir, juste vivre sa vie telle que la destinée la lui avait tracée. Il finirait la gueule dans le caniveau avant ses trente ans, mais au moins il aurait vécu, sans baisser les bras. 

Il se redressa, échangea encore quelques phrases avec Jûgo et se radossa à son mur, tirant une autre cigarette de son paquet défoncé. Et puis, il n’avait aucune envie de se retrouver devant Kabuto, l’un des médecin de l’organisation, pas pour quelques bleus en tout cas. Le docteur à lunettes était du genre libidineux et sadique, à se demander s’il n’avait pas eu son diplôme dans une boite spécialisée dans le SM. Alors moins Taka le voyait, mieux il se portait. 

Jûgo lança un dernier regard à Taka, se promettant de garder un oeil sur lui pour le reste de la nuit. Il reprit son poste, non loin de sa moto, à l’entrée de la rue. Au passage, il nota bien le type assis par terre sur le trottoir face à l’emplacement de Taka. Un concurrent en freelance qui cherchait à s’installer là ? Non... pas assis et pas aussi bien habillé. Les cheveux dont la blondeur se détachait nettement malgré le peu d’éclairage lui rappelèrent vaguement quelque chose sans qu’il arrive vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus. 

Il haussa les épaules. Tant qu’il ne créait pas de problèmes... C’était peut être juste un type qui avait trop bu ou un badaud un peu curieux qui partirait quand il aurait eu son compte de spectacle, ou bien un paumé qui cherchait un sens à sa vie et s’était arrêté là par hasard. Le bruit d’une voiture qui approchait détourna ses pensées. Il vérifia que tout se passait bien, assistant à la parade des prostitués le long du trottoir, et il s’assura que le client avait l’air réglo et qu’il ne recevait pas de sms de détresse. Une autre voiture suivit et le ballet recommença. Jûgo augmenta sa vigilance.

Naruto avait observé l’échange avec l’armoire à glace qui avait descendu la rue. Visiblement, c’était le type chargé de surveiller les putes. Il avait eu l’air de se faire du souci pour Taka, l’examinant plusieurs fois dans tous les sens, son visage froncé d’inquiétude. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots dont il n’avait saisi que quelques bribes. L’un dans l’autre, ça l’avait bizarrement rassuré de voir qu’au final il y avait quand même quelqu’un qui se souciait de Taka.

Peut-être que l’autre s’inquiétait surtout de savoir si Taka avait été payé et s’il pourrait continuer à bosser ce soir, mais c’était quand même mieux que rien. Il se sentit encore plus idiot à rester assis là, à attendre il ne savait quoi, à regarder cet ersatz de son ami d’enfance version jeune adulte mener une vie si misérable, à des années lumières de celle que Sasuke aurait eu s’il avait vécu. C’était sans doute ça en fait son problème. 

Malgré les dix ans écoulés, il n’arrivait pas à accepter la mort de Sasuke. Là, dans son coeur, il y avait toujours ce trou béant laissé par son meilleur ami trop tôt disparu, et regarder Taka vivre lui faisait autant de mal que de bien, mais un peu de bien quand même. Il en voulut à Dieu et à toutes les instances de là haut. Pourquoi lui avoir pris Sasuke et avoir laissé quelqu’un comme Taka en vie ? Là, maintenant, tout de suite, est-ce qu’ils ne pourraient pas faire un effort, une entorse, et échanger Taka contre Sasuke ? Il était presque certain que le jeune homme sur le trottoir d’en face serait plus qu’heureux de monter direct au Paradis.

Réalisant la portée de ses pensées, Naruto se morigéna mentalement. Souhaiter la mort de quelqu’un, lui... N’importe quoi... Si Sasuke le regardait de là-haut, il devait bien se marrer. Il pouvait presque l’entendre le traiter de crétin avec ce ton inimitable qui n’appartenait qu’à lui. Le jeune homme blond passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Il fallait vraiment qu’il arrête ses conneries. Sasuke était mort et Taka était un prostitué qui certes lui ressemblait mais ne le remplacerait jamais, et lui, il avait sa vie à vivre et besoin d’oublier, pour de bon.

Il se leva et épousseta son jean rempli de la poussière du trottoir. Kyuubi devait trouver le temps long, et ses amis allaient finir par se poser des questions. Il était temps de rentrer et d’arrêter tout ça. Il fallait qu’il tourne la page. Fort de sa résolution, Naruto fourra ses mains dans ses poches, debout au bord du trottoir. Il jeta un dernier coup d’oeil à la silhouette si évocatrice de souvenirs, soupira en sentant ses yeux devenir un peu humides, et lui fit silencieusement ses adieux ainsi qu’à son ami disparu.

Taka avait mal partout. Il laissa filer les voitures porteuses de clients les unes après les autres, se disant que à la prochaine, oui, à la prochaine, il ferait son cirque habituel, mais que là, juste là, il avait bien trop mal pour bouger. Un rail de poudre et deux ou trois cigarettes plus tard, son corps était toujours aussi lourd que du plomb et lui faisait toujours aussi mal, tout comme son visage. Une petite pause, juste une toute petite pause, et c’était sûr, après il y retournait.

Il savait qu’il lui faudrait se crever le cul pour combler le manque à gagner, mais là tout de suite, de toute façon, il pouvait à peine bouger la mâchoire pour fumer, alors sucer une bite et parler, ça allait être compliqué. Le seul avantage était qu’il gémirait sans le moindre effort. Le bruit caractéristique d’un moteur bien particulier lui fit brusquement lever les yeux de ses ongles sales et cassés, jaunis par la nicotine. Taka se décolla de son mur et déglutit. Déjà ? C’était pas possible, c’était bien trop tôt pour être déjà la fin de la nuit...

Il sortit son téléphone portable bas de gamme de sa botte et se mordilla les lèvres. Trop tôt... Hidan leur rendait juste une petite visite surprise. Le jour ne se lèverait que dans trois heures et le mac n’effectuerait sa tournée pour prélever son dû qu’à ce moment là, à l’heure pile, toujours la même depuis que lui était arrivé dans cette rue. Hidan se gara et échangea quatre mots avec Jûgo, puis il se paya le luxe de remonter tranquillement la rue à pied avec le géant sur ses talons.

Certains des prostitués se mettaient au garde à vous, d’autres tremblaient de peur, d’autres encore lui faisaient des courbettes et lui lançaient des salutations sucrées, ou faisaient semblant de ne rien éprouver de particulier à le voir. Pourtant, l’atmosphère dans la rue avait radicalement changée. Il suffisait d’un claquement de doigts de cet homme pour que vous soyez mort ou subitement promu, ou bien sévèrement corrigé. Il avait tout pouvoir sur eux, et ça se sentait.

Il passa, ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés en arrière, les talons de ses Santiags cloutées toujours flambant neuves résonnant sur le macadam. Un grand et long manteau noir tout en cuir, comme son pantalon, était négligemment posé sur ses épaules, flottant derrière lui comme une cape. Ce soir là, il portait une chemise rouge sang, dont les boutons étaient largement ouverts sur son torse et laissaient voir plusieurs chaînes en or épaisses. Jûgo marchait un pas derrière Hidan, en silence, la tête un peu basse en signe de respect.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la rue, là où le nouveau avait commencé il n’y avait pas si longtemps. Hidan était sans doute venu s’assurer à l’improviste que le dernier arrivant avait bien pris le pli, ou bien il avait du temps à tuer et avait décidé de faire le tour de son cheptel. Une voiture quitta la rue, une autre y entra. Que le mac soit là ou non, il y avait de toute façon toujours des hommes qui venaient satisfaire leurs pulsions ici, faisant tourner son commerce. 

Taka tira plus avidement sur sa cigarette, des souvenirs émus du personnage cruel lui revenant en mémoire bien malgré lui, comme à chaque fois qu’il le croisait. L’homme auréolé de pouvoir n’échappait pas à la règle. Il lui était passé dessus un bon nombre de fois avant même qu’il n’arrive dans cette rue, tout comme le reste des membres les plus influents l’organisation. Et sa mémoire restait vivace, son corps savait qu’il fallait craindre son mac capable des pires horreurs sur un corps humain.

Il se remit bon an mal an au turbin. Les deux clients suivants qu’il réussit à attirer lui faisant la grâce et l’honneur de le prendre dans l’habitacle de leurs véhicules, l’un directement à califourchon sur le siège avant, l’autre à quatre pattes sur la banquette arrière, avec préservatifs tous les deux, s’il vous plaît. Le troisième ne fut pas une mince affaire : il le paya pour qu’il s’empale sur son levier de vitesse pendant qu’il le regardait faire tout en s’astiquant le manche.

Quand le dernier consommateur repartit après avoir aussi exigé qu’il lui taille une pipe pendant qu’il se tapait, oui, vraiment, son levier de vitesse, Taka retrouva son bout de trottoir. Bientôt, il pourrait écrire le Guiness Book des tendances les plus tordues. Un sourire cynique étira ses lèvres fines. Si jamais il arrivait à dépasser ses trente ans, ce serait vraiment un truc à faire. Il aurait des tas de choses bizarres à y mettre dans ce bouquin, il en avait vu déjà tellement. Et peut-être qu’il ferait fortune...

Il s’adossa nonchalamment à son sacro-saint mur qui n’avait pas bougé mais repéra immédiatement Hidan qui descendait dans sa direction, échangeant quelques mots avec certains de ses “salariés”. Il avait secrètement espéré l’éviter, souhaitant que le temps qu’il se fasse ses trois clients, l’homme aurait déjà dépassé son prés carré. Hidan arriva à sa hauteur et Taka réprima le frisson instinctif qui descendit le long de son échine. L’homme aux cheveux coiffés en arrière lui fit face, un sourire jouant sur son visage à l’air satisfait.

Le mac fit un pas en avant et attrapa sans ménagement son menton, le levant vers lui sans douceur, l’examinant de plus près. Jûgo, toujours derrière lui, eut l’air embêté, ses yeux croisant ceux du jeune homme qui se faisait examiner et scruter comme une bête de foire.  
\- Alors Blanche-Neige, il parait que tu as eu quelques ennuis ce soir.  
Taka avala difficilement sa salive, les doigts de celui pour qui il s’échinait sur ce bout de trottoir, dans cette rue, s’enfonçant douloureusement dans ses joues alors que ses orbes sombres croisaient celles d’une étrange couleur mauve de son tourmenteur.

\- T’en es où de tes recettes ? reprit le mac d’un ton sucré.  
\- J’en sais rien, j’ai pas encore compté... biaisa Taka, ne détournant pas le regard de celui qui le possédait, au même titre qu’un animal, aux yeux de l’organisation.  
Il fut brutalement relâché, manquant de tomber sur ses fesses qui avaient été grandement mises à contribution ce soir.  
\- Et bien compte !

Taka serra les dents. Pas de chance pour lui, Hidan avait visiblement décidé de lui chercher des noises ce soir, ce qui était assez mauvais signe. Sans rien dire, il se pencha et sortit la liasse de petites coupures de sa botte qu’il feuilleta entre ses doigts. En réalité, il savait exactement combien il avait sur lui, mais il gagna un peu de temps. Le résultat de sa cagnotte était quasiment deux fois moindre que l’habituel, et ça, ça risquait de lui coûter cher, très cher.

\- Alors ? exigea son vis-à-vis d’une voix mielleuse.  
Taka donna le chiffre et le visage anguleux du mac se plissa, des rides disgracieuses se formant sur son front.  
\- C’est deux fois moins que ce que tu fais d’habitude... Blanche-Neige.  
Il n’eut pas le temps de rétorquer, se faisant saisir par le col de son gilet sans manche et ramener avec force à deux centimètres de la figure aux traits durs. Il aurait pu arguer que les consommateurs étaient pas très friands de gueules amochées, mais ça aurait mis Jûgo en difficultés, et il s’y refusait. Hidan le relâcha et le fusilla du regard.

Une baffe sonore s’écrasa sur sa joue, en même temps qu’un souffle cuisant.  
\- Tu crois que je te vois pas depuis tout à l’heure ? Tu gardes ton cul bien au chaud dans ton pantalon, tu fous rien ou presque. Tu te prends pour qui ce soir, une foutue princesse ? Tu crois peut être que parce que tu rapportes bien d’habitude, t’as le droit de te tourner les pouces ? Hein, Blanche-Neige !  
A chaque phrase, une gifle puissante avait claqué, laissant une marque rouge sur son visage. 

\- Toutes mes poules travaillent, et tu sors pas du lot. Tu me rapporte pas encore assez pour ça. Je garderai pas un tir-au-flanc, c’est mauvais pour les affaires et ça donne des idées aux autres. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te remettre vite fait au boulot et d’activer tes petites fesses. Même si pour ça, tu dois te trimballer cul nul au bord de ce putain de trottoir. C’est clair !   
La large main ornée de grosses bagues en or cingla sa figure avec force à chaque sentence, la voix calme et posée en parfait contraste avec les gestes violents. Ses yeux devinrent humides, sa tête résonna comme un tambour, jusqu’à ce que Taka titube et manque de tomber au sol.

Aucun des autres prostitués n’osa se moquer de Taka, ni lancer le moindre quolibet de peur d’attirer sur eux les foudres du patron. Naruto, que le changement d’atmosphère avait retenu par curiosité à l’arrivée du mac qu’il avait observé tout du long de sa parade sur le trottoir d’en face, avait blêmi, debout, de l’autre côté de la rue devant le spectacle qui se déroulait maintenant sous ses yeux. Il avait repéré Hidan la veille, quand il était parti au petit matin et qu’il avait vu les prostitués lui donner de l’argent et s’en aller.

Maintenant, il comprenait un peu mieux l’engrenage dans lequel Taka et les autres étaient pris. Ce type faisait vraiment froid dans le dos. Il savait y faire pour inspirer la crainte et se faire respecter. Naruto le constatait de ses propres yeux. L’homme clinquant poussa Taka qui tomba sur ses genoux et se rattrapa comme il put sur ses mains. La sentinelle chargée de la sécurité du cheptel du mac retint le bras de ce dernier et dit quelque chose que Naruto ne saisit pas.

Hidan repoussa brutalement Jûgo et le saisit directement à la gorge, le prenant au dépourvu. Il serra assez pour rendre difficile la respiration de son homme de main qui devint laborieuse.  
\- Reste en dehors de ça toi. J’en ai rien à foutre qu’il se soit fait arranger le portrait par un client pendant que tu réglais un autre problème. C’est dommage, certes, mais ça devrait pas l’empêcher d’agiter son cul au bord de ce trottoir, persifla t-il avec toujours ce même calme détaché.

Il relâcha Jûgo tout aussi vite qu’il l’avait attrapé, le défiant du regard de contester son autorité. Le géant porta une main à son cou et baissa la tête. Il savait qu’il ne faisait pas le poids. Taka serra les poings sur le revêtement gris de poussière du trottoir, mais releva vaillamment la tête,  
ses yeux lançant des éclairs silencieux. C’était vraiment pas sa veine ce soir, et Hidan était particulièrement dur et injuste avec lui. Il voulait faire un exemple, et c’était malheureusement pour sa pomme. Décidément, il était garni...

Ses lagons noirs croisèrent les pupilles mauves qui dardèrent sur lui un regard supérieur. Un sourire mauvais fit son apparition sur le visage d’Hidan qui le toisait avec arrogance.  
\- Baisse ton froc, Blanche-Neige.  
L’ordre fut susurré sur un ton presque religieux et Taka grinca des dents. A quatre pattes sur le bitume, il obtempéra. Comme s’il n’avait pas déjà assez morflé pour la nuit... 

Le bruit d’une ceinture qui se défaisait et glissait de la taille d’un pantalon fit couler une sueur froide le long de son épine dorsale. Taka ferma les yeux, se préparant mentalement autant que possible à recevoir la correction qu’Hidan lui réservait. Il fallait qu’il soit fort, il savait que ça allait être douloureux en plus d’être humiliant. Il n’allait pas en prime leur faire le plaisir de crier, il ne demanderait pas grâce non plus, et il ne supplierait surtout pas. Il avait sa fierté.

La pièce de cuir fendit l’air, Hidan esquissant un sourire sadique. Il leva son bras bien haut, serrant fermement la boucle dans sa main leste. Son bras s’abaissa avec vigueur et un bruit sec retentit avec force dans le silence de la rue. Jûgo serra les poings, impuissant, et les yeux de Naruto s’agrandirent alors que sa mâchoire se contractait de colère. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Taka et son mac; le jeune brun à quatre pattes, les fesses à l’air et son tortionnaire.

Le premier coup tomba en un claquement sonore, son corps s’arquant sous la douleur cuisante du cuir clouté mordant sa peau. Taka serra les dents pour ne laisser filtrer aucun son, ses ongles griffèrent le bitume sale, s’y cassant. Il sentit ses yeux s’humidifier sous ses paupières closes et concentra tout ses efforts pour retenir ses larmes. Pas question de laisser voir sa souffrance ! Il devait tenir, ce n’était qu’un mauvais moment à passer. 

A peine baissé, le bras d’Hidan se releva sans attendre. La ceinture fouetta le fessier pâle avec violence une nouvelle fois. Le rictus sur le visage du mac s’agrandit devant le silence de sa victime. Ce silence ne l’incitait que plus encore à agir avec une brutalité renouvelée, ce qu’il ne se priva pas de faire à la vue de la première large marque rouge qui fleurit sur la peau fine couleur de neige. Les coups avaient plu avec force, Hidan mettant du coeur à l’ouvrage. 

Il abattit son bras toujours plus violemment avec un plaisir sadique. Une marque apparaissait après l’autre, mais ce n’était jamais assez. La cruauté du membre de l’Akatsuki n’avait pas de limite. Le cuir marquait l’épiderme laiteux de larges stries rouges qui viraient déjà au violet par endroits. Les clous métalliques qui ornaient la ceinture accentuaient la couleur carmine qui s’étendait sur les fesses du prostitué, mordant la peau fragile. Mais, ça ne l’arrêta pas, les meurtrissures continuant à fleurir les unes après les autres, les claquements sinistres continuant à résonner.

Hidan arma son bras et eut un rictus sadique en voyant des gouttes purpurines couler sur la peau lésée. Il aimait le sang, la peur et la douleur, et il y avait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de profiter de Taka. Il abaissa sa main d’un mouvement sec du poignet. Il savait exactement comment faire pour que ce soit le plus douloureux possible. Il n’avait qu’une hâte, briser le silence de sa proie. Il n’arrêterait pas avant d’avoir obtenu le son de sa voix. 

Debout au coin de la rue, Naruto regardait, choqué, les agissements de ce type qui devait être le mac. Pourquoi s’en prenait-il ainsi à Taka ? N’était-il pas censé protéger ses prostitués ? Et pourquoi personne n’intervenait ? Les autres jeunes hommes alignés sur le trottoir continuaient leur parade à chaque nouvelle voiture qui passait, les conducteurs ne s’attardaient pas dans la rue, et le géant roux se tenait près des deux autres sans rien faire. 

Il voulut aller porter secours à celui qui lui rappelait si douloureusement Sasuke mais le péripatéticien le plus proche de lui l’en dissuada d’un simple regard et d’un “Non” vigoureux de la tête, silencieux. La peur qui hantait les yeux du jeune homme était non feinte et il avait bien compris que s’il bougeait il ne ferait qu’empirer la situation de Taka. Pourtant, le voir ainsi, encaisser coup après coup était un spectacle insoutenable. Le type qui le battait n’aurait-il donc aucune pitié pour le jeune homme qui pourtant lui rapportait de l’argent ? 

A quatre pattes sur le trottoir, Taka subissait son châtiment en silence, muselant les cris douloureux qui voulaient sortir de sa gorge. Putain, ça faisait mal ! Il sentait clairement le sang couler sur ses cuisses dénudées et il avait le cul en feu. Un coup encore plus brutal si c’était possible le projeta en avant, son corps se raidissant et commençant à trembler, montrant des signes de faiblesse. Il raffermit sa position, à quatre pattes sur le trottoir, mais Hidan dut noter qu’il fatiguait car le cinglement du cuir s’intensifia, le faisant grincer des dents, ses larmes silencieuses finissant par déborder de ses yeux. Même si un sifflement douloureux lui échappa, ce fut bien tout ce que lui extorqua sa punition.

Hidan sourit diaboliquement, il avait oublié à quel point Taka était dur à la tâche. Continuer à le battre ne servirait qu’à fendre plus encore la peau de plus en plus sanguinolente. Et un prostitué au cul abîmé serait moins appétissant pour les clients donc lui rapporterait moins. Il finit par abaisser définitivement son bras, déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à briser le jeune homme avec ça. Il perdait la main avec celui-là. En même temps, ça faisait combien de temps qu’il ne l’avait pas touché ? Taka travaillait bien et il l’avait sans doute un peu trop épargné jusque-là. 

Le bruit caractéristique d’un cran de sécurité que l’on retire lui fit brutalement ouvrir les yeux, un frisson de panique courant sur son échine. La froideur, de ce qu’il devina sans mal être le canon d’une arme à feu, parcourut lentement le bas de ses reins avant de glisser entre ses fesses.   
\- Dis-moi Blanche-Neige... ça fait longtemps qu’on s’est pas amusés ensemble toi et moi...  
La voix froide et cynique d’Hidan résonna à ses oreilles, lui rappelant par ces seuls mots les horreurs dont était capable l’homme derrière lui. 

Le mac vit avec une satisfaction sadique le corps pâle de Taka se cambrer pour échapper au contact du métal de son revolver. Il passa le canon de son arme sur les fesses rougies et blessées, dessinant des arabesques abstraites avec le sang qui coulait en fines rigoles sur la peau pâle. Oui, il y avait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas joué avec Taka, c’était pourtant son trou préféré quand il était plus jeune. Il était plus que temps de se rappeler à son bon souvenir. 

Taka serra les poings, essayant de contenir les tremblements de son corps et de cacher sa panique. Même si sa vie était merdique, il ne tenait pas à mourir ce soir, et surtout pas ainsi. Mais il savait pertinemment qu’Hidan était un sadique, il aimait trop faire souffrir pour lui accorder une mort rapide et douce. L’arme allait et venait lentement presque avec douceur sur son cul et le bas de son dos. Un glapissement, vite étouffé, lui échappa quand le canon de l’arme pénétra brusquement et en son entier dans son anus déjà éprouvé par ses clients précédents. 

Hidan ricana en entendant la plainte de sa Blanche-Neige et enfonça plus profondément le pistolet dans l’intimité du jeune homme, jusqu’à ce que la crosse ne touche les fesses blessées. Lentement, il tourna l’arme dans un sens puis dans l’autre, appréciant de voir la peau fragile se distendre autour du canon argenté.   
\- Sois sage Blanche-Neige... mon chargeur est plein. Ce serait dommage de faire exploser ton si joli petit cul. 

Taka déglutit, des gouttes de sueur dégoulinant le long de ses tempes. Il ferma fortement ses paupières. Non, il ne voulait pas mourir ce soir. Il s’obligea à rester coi, se mordant l’intérieur des joues, immobile, ses ongles s’enfonçant dans ses paumes serrées alors que le froid du métal le pénétrait et entrait en lui toujours plus profondément, sans douceur. Ses fesses irradiaient de douleur et le bas de ses reins vibrait d’une façon si cuisante qu’il était certain de ne pas pouvoir s’asseoir demain, ni les jours suivants. Mais merde, il voulait les vivre ces jours suivants...

Hidan pénétra plus profondément le rectum du jeune homme avec son arme, se délectant des légers tremblements et tressaillements qui parcoururent le corps pâle. Tout doucement, il retira le canon jusqu’à le sortir complètement à l’air libre. Portant la tige métallique à son visage, il la lécha sur toute sa longueur.   
\- Mmh… Blanche-Neige… Toujours aussi savoureux...   
A ces mots, il rengaina son revolver dans le fourreau de chair avec violence, faisant claquer la crosse contre la croupe blême. 

Ses yeux hermétiquement clos ne voyaient plus ni le bitume sale du trottoir, ni le noir sous ses paupières. Il était un oiseau, un aigle majestueux volant en toute liberté dans un ciel bleu. Ce bleu si particulier qui l’emmenait si loin de son corps malmené et douloureux. Des hauteurs où il se trouvait, rien ne pouvait l’atteindre, ni la peur, ni la souffrance, ni la crasse des hommes qui ne le considéraient que comme un trou depuis dix ans maintenant. Il était libre, fier et en sécurité dans ce bleu là. 

Se penchant sur le dos encore couvert de l’éternel gilet de costume sans manches, le mac alla mordre la nuque fine. L’absence totale de réaction du brun le renseigna sur le fait que celui-ci s’était évadé loin de son enveloppe charnelle. Hidan gronda furieusement. C’était pour cette raison que lui et ses acolytes l’avaient surnommé Taka, parce qu’il s’évadait dans son esprit, se coupant de toutes sensations physiques... tel un faucon fuyant le chasseur à ses trousses. 

L’homme de l’Akatsuki sourit sadiquement et retira sans vergogne l’arme de l’intimité du prostitué. Il n’y avait qu’une seule façon de ramener Taka parmi eux : la violence. C’était pour ça qu’il était son préféré... il pouvait assouvir sur lui ses pires perversions. Rien ne l’excitait plus que de voir le visage absent se réveiller soudainement dans la souffrance la plus extrême. Plaquant d’un geste violent la tête brune sur le sol, il ouvrit sa braguette et encula sans plus de manière celui qu’il tenait à sa merci. Il allait très vite couper les ailes à l’oiseau et le ramener ici avec lui.

Un déchirement brûlant le fit brutalement tomber du ciel pour se retrouver en enfer, la gueule écrasée sur son bout de trottoir et le sexe d’Hidan lui labourant les entrailles. Un cri de souffrance lui échappa quand son mac lui donna un coup de boutoir particulièrement violent. L’homme était bien monté et savait exactement comment faire pour que la douleur soit la plus intense possible.   
\- Alors Blanche-Neige... de retour parmi nous ? 

Le léger rire satisfait qui résonna derrière lui lui tordit l’estomac et lui fit serrer ses poings avec plus de force, ses phalanges s’écorchant sur l’asphalte et devenant blanches. Sa voix s’échappa une nouvelle fois de sa gorge, emplie de douleur. Hidan savait s’y prendre pour le faire crier, bien malgré lui. Il mordit férocement dans sa lèvre inférieure, le goût du sang emplissant sa bouche alors que son corps suivait et subissait les poussées virulentes de son tortionnaire.

\- Mmmh... Aaah... Blanche-Neige... Tu as beau faire le trottoir tous les jours, tu es toujours aussi serré. Un vrai bonheur, ou un vrai miracle...   
Les hanches larges et puissantes d’Hidan se rengoncèrent dans le conduit étroit, en appréciant les spasmes et la chaleur. Ses mains s’enfonçaient dans les flancs maigres et tendres, ses doigts agrippant la chair sans aménité. Il ne prit pas de gants et viola avec barbarie et sans aucune retenue l’intimité qui suinta bientôt des perles de sang.

Taka enfonça ses dents avec plus de force dans sa lèvre inférieure, ses quelques cris de douleur involontaires étouffés dans sa bouche fermement close de cette manière. Oui, il était au courant qu’il était étroit, c’était d’ailleurs pour cela qu’il souffrait autant alors que la verge dure et épaisse de son bourreau plongeait en lui encore et encore, la vive brûlure des frictions de pénétration aiguillonnant ses sens et les noyant de souffrance.

Des points blancs dansaient de plus en plus nombreux sur l’écran noir de ses paupières closes. Il fallait qu’il se détache de son corps, mais son calvaire était trop intense et le retenait irrémédiablement collé à son enveloppe physique. Des perles cristallines se précipitèrent sur ses joues, les sillons d’eau salée gonflant ses paupières et dévalant ses pommettes, tachant le trottoir sombre de petits ronds humides toujours plus nombreux.

Hidan baisait sa pute préférée sous les yeux de tous, grognant de temps en temps quand la pression sur son sexe se faisait trop forte et bien trop agréable. Il ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde du corps qui l’accueillait, se bornant à prendre son pied tout en faisant le plus de mal possible à sa victime, labourant ses entrailles. Il éperonnait violemment l’antre humide et serré, collant et éloignant la taille étroite de son bas ventre avec des mouvements brusques et forcenés. Son plaisir enflait dans ses reins et grondait des ses veines, lui apportant une satisfaction intense à chaque fois que Taka laissait échapper une plainte savamment muselée.

S’ils avaient été dans un endroit un peu plus adapté, il se serait fait un plaisir de le faire hurler. Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à lui, jamais Taka n’aurait touché le trottoir, c’était le jouet le plus amusant qu’ils avaient eu. Mais Madara avait décidé qu’il était trop vieux, et comme les autres, il l’avait viré pour les ruelles, les clients et les membres eux-mêmes préférant des proies plus jeunes. Pourtant aucun de ceux qui avaient succédés à Taka n’avait valu le jeune homme, dur à briser et si délicieux et étroit de son propre avis.

Heureusement qu’il avait été attribué à son quartier, ça lui permettait de profiter de lui de temps en temps. La résistance dont le prostitué faisait preuve forçait le respect, et il adorait le tourmenter. Ça le divertissait toujours énormément de voir jusqu’où il pourrait tenir. Peu de leurs victimes résistaient aussi bien, la plupart suppliant dès que ça devenait un peu trop douloureux, se répandant en lamentations agaçantes et en suppliques larmoyantes dès que ça faisait un peu mal.

Il continua à ramoner le puits chaud, s’amusant des réactions du corps qu’il pliait à son bon vouloir, le torturant toujours plus par ses perforations brutales. Il sortait presque en entier de l’antre dans lequel il se rengainait à grands coups de reins, ramenant la taille mince contre lui avec férocité. Il exprimait sans vergogne tout son art consommé de cruauté. Savoir faire mal était une science qu’il maîtrisait à la perfection, et il savait que son baiser de Judas était difficilement supportable. Taka encaissait, alors qu’il le prenait comme un chien.

Douleur et souffrance à chaque aller-retour. Il suffoquait, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge qui se contractait sous le trop plein de sensations déchirantes qui le crucifiaient. Et Hidan ne semblait pas se lasser de le baiser, et pour son plus grand malheur, le membre de l’Akatsuki faisait partie des plus endurants question montée de plaisir et jouissance. Cette punition là, il la sentait passer, et bien. Il s’accrocha malgré tout. Il fallait qu’il tienne, s’agrippant de toutes ses forces à cette pensée. 

Hidan se lassa finalement. L’impassibilité latente de Taka était amusante et le faire souffrir encore et encore divertissant, mais il était temps de passer à autre chose, quelque chose d’encore plus avilissant, d’encore plus amusant. Il voulait voir la peur hanter les yeux noirs de son petit préféré. C’était tellement délectable. Il poussa encore un peu son sexe dans l’intimité souillée avant de l’abandonner définitivement, donnant une grande gifle à ce fessier si tentant.

\- Ah !   
Taka sursauta sous l’effusion de douleur qui le traversa, le prenant au dépourvu. Les marques cuisantes sur l’une de ses fesses se ravivèrent sous la large paume qui le percuta si énergiquement. Le cri de pure souffrance et de surprise qu’il lâcha lui fit ouvrir la bouche, relâchant sa lèvre qu’il avait transpercé de ses dents.  
\- Tourne-toi.

Taka prit le temps de retrouver un peu contenance avant d’exécuter l’ordre impérieux, prenant le risque d’une nouvelle tape sur ses fesses qui, heureusement pour lui, ne vint pas. Lentement, il se traîna sur ses mains et ses genoux et opéra un demi-tour sur lui même. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas intérêt à se remettre debout s’il ne voulait pas risquer un châtiment encore plus difficile, châtiment qu’il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter.

Hidan observa avec un plaisir satisfait et vicieux le jeune homme s’exécuter. Il l’attrapa par les cheveux et le rapprocha de lui, levant son visage vers lui. Les orbes sombres semblèrent le défier malgré tout ce qu’il lui avait déjà fait endurer. Ah, Taka... Qu’il aimait le voir si rebelle et décidé. Il reprit lentement en main son arme qu’il avait glissé dans le creux de ses reins tout le temps qu’il l’avait pris avec sauvagerie.

\- Tu es vraiment un mets de choix, Blanche-Neige. Quel dommage que tu aies grandi. Mais tu vois, moi je ne t’oublie pas. Allez, on va faire un petit jeu tous les deux. Tu vas voir, ça va être amusant.  
Les yeux de Taka s’agrandirent, ne quittant pas du regard le pistolet menaçant dans la main de son tortionnaire qui s’approcha dangereusement de son visage.   
\- Ne fais pas cette tête. On va bien se marrer, surtout moi en fait.  
Le canon de l’arme frôla sa lèvre inférieure gonflée et sanguinolente, étalant un peu de sang sur son menton avant de s’écarter.

\- On va jouer à la roulette russe. J’adore ce jeu.  
Le rire mesquin et grave de son mac glaça le sang de Taka. Il ne goûtait pas du tout la plaisanterie lui, mais visiblement il était le seul. Devant ses yeux démesurés, Hidan fit glisser le chargeur de son flingue et en fit sauter les balles qu’il contenait une par une. Les petits obus ricochèrent sur le trottoir alors que la peur viscérale de mourir apparaissait peu à peu sur les traits du jeune homme toujours à quatre pattes.

Hidan glissa une balle qu’il tira de la poche intérieure de la veste qu’il portait dans le barillet avant de le remettre en place en le faisant tourner avec un cliquetis métallique peu engageant. Il vérifia qu’aucun projectile n’était engagé dans la chambre de l’engin porteur de mort et le réarma avec un sourire féroce.   
\- Alors Blanche-Neige, vas-tu mourir ce soir ? C’est une belle soirée pour mourir. Tu ne trouves pas ? Une occasion comme une autre d’abréger ta vie misérable.

Le rire du membre de l’organisation mafieuse résonna une nouvelle fois dans la nuit. Le bout du pistolet vint s’appuyer contre sa tempe, l’effroi étreignant tout son être. Non ! Non ! Lui n’avait pas décidé de mourir ce soir, même si sa vie était effectivement dure et misérable, même si elle ne valait rien. Il y tenait à sa chienne d’existence. Il devait écrire son putain de bouquin sur les pratiques sexuelles les plus bizarres !   
\- Suce-moi.

Taka ferma les yeux et déglutit avant de tendre son cou vers son tortionnaire. Il se lécha rapidement les lèvres avant de les ouvrir peu à peu autour des chairs turgescentes encore enduites de son propre sang tout droit sorti de son arrière train. La situation était cauchemardesque. A quel moment Hidan appuierait-il sur la détente ? Et s’il le faisait est-ce que l’unique balle dans le chargeur de l’arme serait là, le tuant sur le coup ?

Il voyait déjà son cerveau éclaboussant le macadam. A bout portant, il n’avait aucune chance de survivre. Finalement, peut-être qu’il ne finirait pas la gueule dans le caniveau, peut être que sa vie s’achèverait ce soir... Le sexe épais glissa dans sa bouche et Hidan empoigna ses cheveux l’obligeant à l’accueillir jusqu’au fond de sa gorge. Il recula sa tête petit à petit, le phallus imposant, plissé et veiné, glissant sur sa langue.

Hidan grogna avec concupiscence. Son regard fixé sur le visage aux traits délicats. Oh oui, cette fois, il l’avait vue cette lueur de peur, envahir les deux lacs noirs puis descendre hanter toute la figure gracile de sa victime. Cette expression avait été un vrai nectar. Faire réagir Taka, le pousser jusque dans ses derniers retranchement était un délice incommensurable. Son sexe disparut dans la cavité chaude et humide, râpant agréablement sur la langue qu’il savait douée.

\- Hmmm... Oui, c’est ça Blanche-Neige. Suce-moi et suce-moi bien. C’est peut-être la dernière fellation que tu feras sur cette terre. Qui sait, tu pourras peut-être tenter de négocier ton entrée au Paradis grâce à ce genre de talents quand tu verras Saint Pierre.  
Le ventre de Taka se tordit d’angoisse, la pression froide de l’arme si prégnante sur sa tempe qu’il ne pouvait l’occulter. Il douta fortement que celui qui détenait les clefs du Paradis serait sensible à son charme au point de lui extorquer une petite gâterie contre sa place dans les nuages. Et tant qu’à faire il préférait le bleu du ciel au blanc cotonneux des nuages. 

D’une main ferme, le mac imposa un rythme soutenu au jeune homme, lui baisant la bouche sans la moindre compassion. C’était délicieux, dire qu’il avait failli oublier à quel point ce gamin était doué. Pas étonnant qu’il fasse partie de ses putes les plus rentables. Il sentit monter en lui les prémices de la jouissance. Ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus sur la gâchette de l’arme appuyée sur la tête du prostitué.

Taka déglutit tant bien que mal, retenant son envie de vomir à chaque fois que le sexe imposant tapait sa glotte. Il n’arrivait pas à occulter la pression du canon métallique sur son crâne, incapable d’oublier que sa vie était suspendue à cet index posé sur le petit bout d’acier déclencheur de tir. Les doigts d’Hidan lui arrachaient presque les cheveux à chaque mouvement tant ils étaient crispés dans sa chevelure. 

Lentement le patron de la rue fit glisser son revolver sur la joue pâle, retraçant le chemin d’une larme, jusqu’à la commissure des lèvres largement étirées autour de sa bite. Il se déhancha plus brutalement encore dans la cavité humide qui l’accueillait, son excitation augmentant d’un cran en voyant un filet de salive sanguinolent couler sur le menton blême. Vraiment, il devrait profiter plus souvent de son prostitué. 

Fermant fortement les yeux pour ne pas voir le pubis poilu sur lequel son nez s’écrasait régulièrement Taka laissa celui qui avait droit de vie ou de mort sur sa personne abuser de sa bouche comme il l’entendait. De toute façon, il n’était bon qu’à ça n’est-ce pas ? Depuis dix ans, c’était la seule chose qu’il savait faire, la seule chose qu’il avait appris. Ne pas s’étouffer, ne pas vomir, ne pas mordre, n’être rien d’autre qu’un vide-couille... 

\- Hmmm... Blanche-Neige... Est-ce ton jour de chance ?   
Hidan sentit son orgasme prendre de plus en plus d’ampleur. Ses gestes se firent plus violents, plus rapides, plus secs. Ses yeux mauves ne quittaient pas le visage trempé de larmes, de salive rougeoyante, et bleuis par endroit. Une aussi jolie gueule, quel dommage de l’abîmer !   
\- Oh putain ! Tu es toujours aussi doué... 

Oui, merci il savait qu’il était doué. ça faisait dix ans qu’il faisait ce métier donc c’était normal qu’il soit un minimum doué non ? C’était son gagne-pain quotidien après tout... Et il aimerait bien continuer, même si certes, ce n’était pas très reluisant comme boulot. L’angoisse lui noua la gorge, le canon de l’arme rentrant dans sa joue, l’obligeant à ouvrir plus encore sa mâchoire déjà largement écartelée autour de la virilité épaisse.

Hidan observa Taka à quatre pattes devant lui pendant qui lui enfonçait sa jolie petite gueule dans son pantalon, son sexe entrant et sortant de ces lèvres fines et maculées de sang. Sa poigne se resserra sur les courtes mèches brunes, forçant toujours plus brutalement cette bouche si impassible la plupart du temps. Ah, faire réagir Taka, voir la peur hanter les yeux noirs qui croisaient de temps en temps les siens. Vraiment, ça avait du bon. Ses hanches poussèrent en avant et en arrière avec violence au fil de sa jouissance qui montait et montait à l’assaut de ses reins.

Le sexe qui le vilipendait s’enfonça encore plus profondément dans sa gorge, l’obligeant à se concentrer pour contrer le réflexe nauséeux naturel. La main brutale qui lui tirait les cheveux plaqua son visage sur le bas ventre poilu de son mac, le faisant chanceler sur ses genoux qui râpèrent le bitume du trottoir. Un râle retentit au dessus de lui, et le corps du membre de l’organisation se raidit. La semence visqueuse se déversa en longs jets acres au fond de sa bouche. 

Mais Taka ne prêta aucune attention à tout ça. Il ferma les yeux avec force, le pistolet revenu sur sa tempe se pressa contre sa peau. Est-ce que toute sa vie avait défilé devant ses yeux ? Non, son esprit était juste resté vide, immensément vide, la peur formant une boule dans son estomac. Il était figé comme une statue de glace, l’anticipation de voir son cerveau se répandre sur le trottoir, et tout se finir ainsi, à cet instant. Hidan pressa la gâchette, son sperme remplissant la bouche de Taka qui ne pensa même pas à avaler tant le bruit métallique du déclencheur le glaça.

L’homme aux cheveux gris jouit violemment, pressant la tête brune contre son aine avec force et appuya sur la gâchette. Le “clic” qui retentit le fit éclater d’un rire sadique alors qu’il maintenait le jeune homme à ses pieds plaqué contre lui, donnant quelques derniers coups de reins pour drainer son orgasme. Une fois sa jouissance consommée, il repoussa sans ménagement sa victime, riant encore plus quand celui-ci tomba lourdement sur le sol les quatre fers en l’air, un sifflement douloureux lui échappant quand ses fesses blessées rencontrèrent le bitume.   
\- En ben voilà ! Il semblerait que ce soit ton jour de chance finalement. Hein, Blanche-Neige !

Taka s’empêcha tant bien que mal de s’exploser le crâne sur son bout de trottoir. Son jour de chance ? Quelle blague ! Entre son client qui l’avait tabassé et la visite surprise d’Hidan, il était vraiment verni ce soir. Le bruit d’une braguette qui se refermait le renseigna sur le fait que visiblement c’était fini pour ce soir. Son menton fut soudain saisi par une poigne brutale, l’obligeant à regarder son agresseur penché sur lui. 

\- Allez Blanche-Neige, retourne au turbin. Et démerde-toi comme tu veux, mais pas question que tu me fasses perdre du fric. Alors va agiter ton joli petit cul devant toutes les bites qui passent !   
Les yeux mauves étaient si durs quand ils plongèrent dans son regard que Taka en oublia d’avaler sa salive et accessoirement une partie du sperme qu’il avait encore dans la bouche. La substance visqueuse coula à la commissure de ses lèvres jusque sur son menton alors que les doigts de son mac s’enfonçaient dans ses joues sans la moindre aménité.

\- Quand je passerai tout à l’heure, tu as intérêt à avoir remonté le niveau. Il se pourrait bien que je ne sois pas aussi magnanime, et la chance cette fois ne sera pas de mise. Une balle dans ton joli petit crâne, et ce sera la fin du conte de fée.  
Hidan relâcha la figure souillée, rejetant Taka en arrière, satisfait de l’expression sur le visage exsangue. Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa voiture, non sans lâcher quelques réflexions désobligeantes aux autres jeunes hommes qui croisèrent sa route. 

Péniblement Taka se releva, s’appuyant contre le mur pour réussir à tenir debout. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, et remonter son pantalon sur ses hanches fut une épreuve douloureuse. Un gargouillis immonde tordit ses entrailles alors qu’il se vidait l’estomac sur le trottoir. Aucun de ses charmants collègues ne fit de remarque cette fois, certains même osaient le regarder avec pitié. N’ayant plus la force de les envoyer paître, il se traîna piteusement jusqu’à la ruelle sombre où il emmenait ses clients. Remonter le niveau ? Dans son état, ça n’allait pas être simple. Il avait mal au cul, mal aux genoux et mal à la mâchoire, et il était dans un sale état, bref tout ce qu’il fallait pour plaire au client. 

Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il avait besoin d’un fix. Avec difficulté, il réussit à ôter sa botte pour prendre son matériel, serrant les dents sous les protestations de son corps meurtri. S’adossant au mur, il ouvrit le petit sachet contenant sa précieuse poudre blanche. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu’il dut s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour y arriver. Il inspira profondément, essayant de contenir les mouvements incontrôlés de ses doigts, puis se prépara son aller direct pour les étoiles. Il en avait tellement besoin...

Un reniflement sonore, un coup de langue et il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Pas au point de danser la gigue, mais suffisamment pour se laisser glisser le long du mur et s’accroupir au sol, attrapant sa bouteille de rhum bon marché au passage. D’une longue rasade, il se rinça la bouche, la brûlure de l'alcool ôtant l'amertume du sperme et du sang qui stagnaient sur sa langue. 

Accroupi contre le mur, les bras mollement posés sur ses genoux, sa bouteille de gnôle dans une main, son sachet de poudre dans l’autre, Taka fixa le sol entre ses pieds sans vraiment le voir. Jour de chance, hein ? Bordel, pour que ses collègues en arrivent à ne pas se foutre de sa gueule c’était qu’il devait être salement amoché quand même ! Et c’était vrai qu’il avait sacrément mal au cul. Un ricanement amer lui échappa à cette pensée. Hidan ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, et vu son état il y avait de fortes chances pour qu’il crève au petit matin. Finalement, il ne l’écrirai jamais son livre. Dommage, il était sûr que ça aurait été un best-seller.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 4 : Qu’est-ce que tu me veux...


	5. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto découvre l'enfer de Taka... Restera-t-il simple spectateur ? Passera-t-il finalement son chemin ?

Naruto avait envie de vomir. Il n’avait rien raté de la scène, et le comportement de ce type lui retournait les entrailles. Comment pouvait-on traiter un être humain de cette façon ? L’abaisser au rang d’objet, et même pire. Où étaient les soi-disant bonnes oeuvres dont il entendait tant parler ? Et que faisait la police ? Ne devrait-elle pas empêcher ce genre d’abus ? Et tous ces pervers qui continuaient de passer dans la rue, de suivre les putes dans les ruelles, et parfois même s’arrêtaient pour regarder le spectacle... Il avait envie de vomir. 

Depuis le début, il se retenait à grand peine de se jeter sur le mac pour lui refaire le portrait. Et quand celui-ci avait sorti son flingue, il avait prié tout les dieux qu’il connaissait pour que quelqu’un intervienne, ou n’importe quoi d’autre pourvu que le calvaire du brun se termine. Ses poings étaient si serrés qu’il sentait ses ongles s’enfoncer douloureusement dans ses paumes. Il suivit des yeux cet ersatz d’homme quand il quitta la rue, l’envie dévorante de lui faire bouffer ses dents chevillée au corps. 

Une fois sûr que l’homme aux cheveux gris était bel et bien parti, Naruto jeta un oeil vers Taka qui se relevait péniblement. Il le vit s’engouffrer dans la ruelle sombre où il emmenait ses clients et hésita un instant à le rejoindre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement passer son chemin ? Pourquoi s’inquiétait-il du sort du prostitué ? Pourquoi était-il revenu en premier lieu ? D’une main lasse, il ébouriffa ses mèches blondes. Il devenait fou, n’est-ce pas ? 

Le ballet des voitures se poursuivait dans la rue, les jeunes putes postés sur le trottoir vendaient leurs charmes comme si de rien n’était. A quelques mètres de là, les badauds allaient et venaient, indifférents à la misère tapie dans l’ombre. Le géant roux qui avait accompagné le mac reparut et fut immédiatement alpagué par l’un des prostitués qui rencontrait quelques difficultés avec son client. 

Naruto ne quittait pas l’entrée de la venelle des yeux, attendant de voir Taka en sortir, espérant que celui-ci n’était pas mort. Mais rien ne venait. Il fit un pas en direction du bout de trottoir vide, hésitant encore un peu sur ce qu’il devait faire ou pas. Une voiture se gara juste devant la place attitrée de Taka, la portière s’ouvrit et un homme entre deux âges et de carrure massive en descendit. 

\- Il est où Taka ?   
La voix grave de l’homme qui venait de s’adresser au prostitué le plus proche fit enrager Naruto qui se mit à courir. Non ! Pas question que ce type touche à un seul cheveux de Taka ! Pas alors qu’il venait d’être battu et violé ! Il ne laisserait plus personne lui faire du mal ! Il atteignit la venelle au moment où le voisin de trottoir du brun la pointait du doigt. 

Dans l’obscurité de la ruelle, Naruto vit une forme avachie contre un mur et se précipita vers elle. La tête brune ne se releva même pas vers lui quand il s’arrêta juste devant elle. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la bouteille à moitié vide que serrait mollement une main pâle.   
\- Tu vas bien ?   
Naruto se serait giflé de n’avoir rien trouvé de mieux à dire. Il était évident que le jeune homme en face de lui n’allait pas bien. 

La question fit naître un ricanement douloureux chez Taka. Sérieux, c’était qui ce guignol ? La réponse ne sautait-elle pas aux yeux ? Levant la tête, il croisa le regard soucieux posé sur lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour identifier le beau blond bizarre qui squattait depuis la veille le trottoir en face du sien.   
\- La grande forme. Pourquoi ? T’es intéressé tout à coup ? lança t-il d’un ton cynique et pâteux. 

Le blond secoua négativement la tête et s’accroupit, se mettant ainsi à sa hauteur. Une main douce écarta l’une de ses mèches de cheveux, la ramenant derrière son oreille. Un sourire presque tendre s‘étendit sur le visage, marqué de trois cicatrices parallèles sur chaque joue, quand celle-ci reprit immédiatement sa place.   
\- Combien il te manque ? 

Taka leva un sourcil interrogateur. C’était quoi cette question ? Il voulait quoi au juste ce type ?   
\- En quoi ça te regarde ? cracha-t-il hargneux.   
Nerveusement, il fouilla sa botte pour en sortir son paquet de clope. Il avait besoin de nicotine. Portant la tige de tabac à sa bouche, il batailla avec son briquet pour l’allumer, ses mains tremblantes ne l’aidant nullement dans la manoeuvre. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait ce foutu feu ? Lui aussi avait décidé de l’emmerder cette nuit ? 

Des doigts bronzés se refermèrent sur les siens, lui prenant son briquet récalcitrant. Il allait protester contre ce vol manifeste de son bien quand la flamme orange et bleue jaillit. Se penchant, il alluma sa cigarette et récupéra son feu en marmonnant un vague “merci”. Il inspira une profonde bouffée de nicotine et recracha la fumée à la figure du blond toujours devant lui. Le soupir que poussa le jeune homme le fit tiquer. S’il n’était pas content, rien ne l’obligeait à rester là. Surtout pas lui, hein !

\- Alors ?  
\- Alors quoi... grinça Taka en appuyant son bras sur son genoux, sa cigarette se consumant lentement entre ses doigts.  
Les orbes sombres du jeune prostitué rencontrèrent deux billes azur, et Taka se perdit un instant dans ce ciel d’été. Pourtant, il n’était pas un aigle à l’heure actuelle, juste un laissé pour compte, un moins que rien oublié par la vie, la chance et le bonheur, dans cette ruelle, le nez dans son caniveau, les veines pleines de poudre, l’estomac rempli d’alcool et de sperme, et le cul en feu. 

\- Combien il te manque ? répéta le blond d’un ton ferme et décidé.  
Taka fit rapidement le compte malgré la drogue et l’alcool qui rendaient son esprit cotonneux, sans parler du reste. Il tira sur sa cigarette.  
\- Beaucoup trop pour toi... et comme tu vois, de toute façon, je suis pas vraiment en état de te faire quoi que ce soit.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois à travers les volutes de fumée blanche, aucun d’eux ne bougea, accroupis l’un en face de l’autre, comme les deux faces d’une même pièce qui se rencontraient pour la première fois. Si différents. L’un gâté par la vie, né du bon côté de la barrière, gavé par le soleil et la richesse, l’autre beaucoup moins, né du côté des caniveaux et des ruelles sombres, couvert de sperme et de crasse.

Naruto soupira et sortit son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son jean. Taka, à l’heure actuelle, avait vraiment une sale tête. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, la peau de son visage marquée de bleus et de contusions, des traces noires et d’autres plus indéfinissables sur ses joues et son menton. Il avait eu plus que son compte pour la nuit, c’était certain. Ses grands yeux noirs dilatés et presque exorbités, vides, étaient là pour le prouver.

Le blond ouvrit son portefeuille, attirant plus ou moins l’attention du fumeur, et en sortit une liasse de billets, comme ça, comme par magie. Ce n’était pas des petites coupures, non, c’était des grosses, le papier monnaie fraîchement sorti du distributeur crissant sous les doigts bronzés. Le blond était un nanti, un vrai; mais c’était si naturel pour lui. Naruto calcula de tête, se souvenant des prix que le brun lui avait annoncé la première fois qu’ils s’étaient parlés. Pour lui de toute manière, ça ne faisait pas grande différence. 

Pour Taka, en revanche, il y en avait une et de taille. Cela conditionnerait s’il serait encore de ce monde quand le jour se lèverait, après le passage du mac aux pratiques violentes. Alors Naruto estima le nombre de clients qu’il manquait encore et prit une marge plus que suffisante. Il plia les billets en deux entre ses phalanges, sous l’oeil ahuri de celui qui vendait son corps. Ça faisait une toute petite liasse, normal, c’était des grosses coupures, et toutes propres en plus, pas même froissées. Si Taka avait pu, il les aurait encadrées.

\- Tiens. Je pense qu’avec ça tu devrais avoir assez.  
L’étrange blond tendit à Taka l’équivalent d’une très grosse moitié de nuit. Avec ce qu’il avait déjà, ça satisferait largement Hidan, et de loin. Le brun hésita un instant à prendre l’argent qui lui était tendu avec tant désinvolture et légèreté. L’autre ne devait même pas avoir conscience du nombre de pipes ni de ramonages de son cul que ça représentait. Lui par contre, le savait parfaitement.

Taka saisit prestement la liasse après une nouvelle seconde d’hésitation et la glissa dans sa botte sans même recompter. Il n’en avait pas besoin. Ses yeux noirs se firent incisifs et se posèrent sur le visage tanné marqué par ces étranges cicatrices qui généraient en lui toujours ce sentiment étrange qu’il ne savait pas expliquer.  
\- Et tu veux quoi en échange ? Parce que là, tu vois... Si c’est le grand chelem, tu vas être plutôt déçu... J’écarterais bien les cuisses jusqu’à ce que tu sois satisfait mais...

\- Tais-toi. J’en ai assez vu et assez entendu pour ce soir...  
Le ton de voix qui le coupa était triste, presque empreint de pitié. Si les anges étaient descendus sur cette terre, ça se saurait. Et Taka doutait qu’ils viennent s’égarer dans cette rue misérable, encore moins à le regarder pendant des heures de l’autre côté de la rue.  
\- Rentre chez toi, repose-toi et soigne-toi. Ne prends pas d’autres clients après moi. C’est tout ce que je te demande en échange.

Si Taka l’avait pu, il aurait hurlé de rire. Ce type venait en gros de lui payer ses premières heures de chômage ou de congé, il n’était pas vraiment sûr pour le coup, les premières depuis dix ans.   
\- … T’es sérieux ?  
\- Ouais... On ne peut plus sérieux.  
\- … Tu... veux rien en échange ? … vraiment rien ?  
\- Rien à part ce que je t’ai dit. Fais-le. Tu en as besoin.

Les orbes sombres, écarquillés puis méfiants, observèrent le visage qui leur faisait face avec la plus grande attention. Mais rien... Pas de trace de moquerie, ni de tromperie, aucun air mauvais, ni calculateur, rien, juste une mine attristée et inquiète. Les yeux bleus contemplèrent à leur tour son visage, comme s’ils étaient à la recherche de quelque chose, plongeant dans son propre regard, fatigué que le destin, ce soir, lui joue sans cesse des tours à répétition. Le blond ne sembla pas trouver ce qu’il cherchait en Taka et soupira tout en se levant.

\- Pas d’autres clients ce soir, promets-le moi...  
\- Tu te fous de moi ? Regarde-moi, t’es aveugle ou quoi. Même si je voulais, je pourrais pas.   
\- Pfff... promets-le moi quand même, juste au cas où.  
Son bienfaiteur tendit une main vers lui où tous ses doigts étaient repliés à part l’index et le majeur. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Taka leva son bras et deux phalanges identiques pâles et plus fines croisèrent les premières tannées par le soleil, s’y agrippant brièvement.

\- Tch... Voilà... content ?  
\- Si tu es encore en vie demain, oui.  
Naruto enfonça ses mains dans ses poches après avoir rangé son portefeuille. Il observa Taka tirer une autre latte sur sa cigarette et fut quelque part rassuré.   
\- Bonne nuit Taka, soigne-toi bien, ajouta t-il.  
Puis il tourna les talons et quitta la venelle, marchant sur le trottoir qui avait vu le jeune homme souffrir et frôler la mort, poursuivant sa route à travers les prostitués dont certains qui étaient libres firent la roue devant lui, comme des paons enfarinés mais maigrelets.

Naruto quitta ce coin de misère humaine, où les macs faisaient durement la loi sur les pauvres ères, un peu soulagé. Il était pressé de rentrer chez lui, dans le confort de son appartement, de retrouver son chien et la réalité de sa vie. Sasuke n’était pas ici. Il poursuivait une ombre qui n’existait plus depuis longtemps, même si ce jeune homme avait imité son geste sans réfléchir, comme les promesses et les paris qu’ils liaient autrefois, son meilleur ami et lui. Ce n’était pas Sasuke, ça ne le serait jamais... C’était juste un mirage en plein désert que ses yeux s’obstinaient à fixer et ses mains à saisir alors qu’il n’y avait rien, juste un écran de fumée.

Taka observa longuement sa main et ses doigts. Il venait de se faire payer une véritable fortune juste pour promettre quelque chose que, de toute manière, il était bien incapable de faire.   
\- Crétin...  
Ce type était un idiot. Il se prenait pour qui avec ses airs de bon samaritain ? Il lui avait fait quoi là exactement ? C’était quoi ça ? de la pitié ? de la compassion ? Et comment il pouvait croire qu’il passerait une “bonne nuit” après tout ce qu’il venait de subir... Ses premières heures de chômage ou de congé payées, comme n’importe quel fonctionnaire ou salarié, comme l’un de ces types qui le baisaient... 

Quelques notes d’un rire désabusé résonnèrent dans le silence de la venelle envahie d’ombre. Les heures passèrent, les voitures et les clients défilèrent, mais Taka resta assis au même endroit, le regard perdu dans ce décor qui était le sien et auquel il n'échapperait jamais, pas même avec tous les meilleurs bons samaritains du monde. Personne ne se défaisait de l’Akatsuki; vous lui apparteniez, vous ne la quittiez que les pieds devant.

Quand l’organisation vous tombait dessus, c’était comme la gangrène, il était impossible de s’en défaire, et ce n’était pas un peu de générosité donnée par un mec choqué par ce à quoi il avait assisté qui allait changer ça. Il cracha par terre. Pitié, espoir, chance, bonheur, compassion, richesse, liberté,... autant de choses auxquelles il n’aurait jamais droit. Il ne faisait pas bon rêver quand on était un prostitué.

Il se moqua avec cynisme de lui-même et du blond quand il toucha les billets fraîchement empochés et les mêla à sa cagnotte, pour les replacer ensuite bien au chaud dans sa botte. Avec un château à défendre et un dragon à vaincre, on se serait presque cru dans un conte de fées. Mais il n’était pas Cendrillon, il en était plutôt loin même; et Hidan ne se transformerait pas en citrouille au petit matin. Et l’autre con avait beau l’appeler Blanche-Neige, ça ne changeait rien. Il fuma jusqu’à sa dernière clope, toujours aussi incrédule de sa bonne fortune, la première depuis des lustres. Une somme astronomique en échange d’une promesse... Un client qui le payait pour finalement ne rien faire...

Il était en train de boire quand Hidan passa, signifiant la fin de la nuit. Quand l’homme s’arrêta sur sa portion de trottoir, Taka ne put retenir un frisson qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Le mac recompta deux fois ce qu’il lui tendait, surpris lui aussi par les gros billets tout frais. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de lui tapoter la joue avec rudesse, chaque petite claque donnée pour faire un peu mal.  
\- Ça, c’est ma Blanche-Neige. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu viens de remonter dans mon estime. Je devrais te punir plus souvent. 

Taka grinça des dents, lui au contraire préférerait qu’Hidan oublie jusqu’à son existence. Il n’avait aucune envie de renouveler l’expérience, ou en tout cas le plus tard possible.  
\- Je te pardonne. Tâche de bien faire ton boulot. Il ne faudrait pas que ton si joli petit cul s’engraisse. Y a pas à dire, une bonne raclée de temps en temps, rien de tel comme motivation, hein Blanche-Neige ? 

Le mac empocha son dû avec un rire moqueur et poursuivit son ramassage avant de partir. Taka en aurait presque soufflé de soulagement. Quand il grimpa sur la moto de Jûgo, il siffla douloureusement. Le sentinelle n’osa pas le regarder, ni même lui demander si ça allait. Il le déposa chez lui en silence, la culpabilité tordant ses traits. Taka le salua d’un geste vague de la main, pressé de retrouver son matelas miteux. Suigetsu et Karin poussèrent des cris d'orfraie à sa tronche tabassée; mais il les fit taire, se couchant directement avec des gestes lents et leur tournant le dos sans un mot.

Ce matin-là, les éclats de leurs disputes n’accompagnèrent pas son sommeil. Ses deux colocataires ne pipèrent mot; Karin se contentant d’essuyer ses lunettes, Suigetsu veillant sur le brun jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme, nettoyant sa figure avec un linge humide que Taka ne sentit même pas. Ce fut sur un étrange visage aux yeux si bleus qu’il s’endormit, rompu, son corps si fourbu qu’il ne sentait plus rien, pas même la douleur. 

~oOo~

Taka siffla entre ses dents et reprit sa litanie, laissant quelques expressions soi-disant chaudes filtrer de ses lèvres de temps en temps, ses mains appuyées sur le mur de briquettes rouges sales, la bite de son client enfoncée entre ses fesses. Il serra ses mâchoires quand le type en question donna une violente tape sur son derrière qui devait ressembler à un champ de bataille.  
\- T’aimes ça hein ! 

Non, pas vraiment non, mais c’était pas comme s’il avait le choix. C’était le troisième de la soirée qui le baisait et qui, à la vue de son postérieur, ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y donner quelques claques, comme pour vérifier si ça lui faisait bien mal. Bande de porcs sadiques... Ils croyaient quoi ? Que c’était juste du maquillage pour faire joli ? Le sexe recouvert de latex plongea plus profondément en lui, irritant ses parois pas tout à fait remises de ce qu’il avait subi la veille au soir.

Heureusement pour lui, le type avait tout de même eu la décence de cracher dans sa main et de recouvrir le préservatif de salive avant de le prendre debout contre le mur. Tu parlais d’un cadeau, mais au moins il ne souffrait pas trop. La queue du gars était bien trop petite pour qu’il la sente vraiment. C’était juste cette satanée irritation qui ne semblait pas vouloir passer. Les coups de reins prirent de l’ampleur et s’accélérèrent. Ah, il n’allait pas tarder à en voir la fin de celui-là, songea Taka pragmatique.

Son réveil avait été plus que douloureux, son corps mâché par les évènements de la nuit d’avant. Suigetsu et Karin avaient tenté de faire comme si de rien n’était, se forçant à agir comme d’habitude. Mais il avait bien vu leurs regards en coin sur lui, et la petite glace miteuse qu’ils utilisaient lui avait bien confirmé qu’il avait une tête à faire peur avec ses bleus et ses contusions sur la gueule. Il avait passé la journée couché sur le flanc, à fumer et à sniffer sa poudre, pas vraiment capable de bouger sans douleur.

C’était Suigetsu qui avait été faire les courses, et qui avait même été revendre la camelote qu’il avait subtilisée à certains de ses clients de la veille. Karin lui avait silencieusement tendu un tube de fond de teint bon marché, sans rien dire, quand il s’était définitivement levé pour retrouver son bout de trottoir. Les jours d’arrêt maladie, ça n’existait pas dans ce métier, et c’était bien dommage. Il en aurait bien posé un ou deux.

Jûgo s’était excusé de ne pas avoir pu intervenir quand il était passé le prendre avec sa moto. Taka avait vaguement balayé son blabla d’un geste de la main, rassurant le géant.  
\- T’inquiète... c’est pas grave. T’y es pour rien, avait-il lâché en enfourchant précautionneusement l’engin de l’armoire à glace.  
Jûgo s’en était contenté, soulagé, et l’avait déposé avant de prendre lui-même son poste de surveillance habituel, guettant la rue et son téléphone portable. 

S’il y avait un moyen de déconnecter son cul de son cerveau, il aurait bien aimé le connaître, parce que merde ça faisait un mal de chien aujourd’hui. Heureusement, on était Dimanche soir. Le Lundi était toujours le jour le plus mort de la semaine, et ça allait lui faire un bien fou.  
-... Oh... oui... souffla-t-il mécaniquement.  
L’homme dans son dos enfonça ses doigts dans ses hanches et accéléra la cadence, ses halètements emplissant le silence de la nuit qui commençait.

Taka sortit de la venelle après son client. Il en avait profité pour soulager sa vessie trop pleine un peu plus loin entre les murs étriqués. Il sortit une clope du paquet acheté par Suigetsu, et alluma la tige de tabac tout en retrouvant son bout de macadam attitré. Ses pas marquèrent un léger temps d’arrêt et ses sourcils se froncèrent. De l’autre côté de la rue, sur le trottoir face au sien, une silhouette auréolée de mèches blondes avait pris place, assise au pied du mur. Il était revenu... Taka haussa les épaules et but une ou deux gorgées de rhum avant de s’adosser à la bâtisse et attendre le chaland. 

Naruto observa la silhouette longiligne qui se découpait contre le mur du bâtiment d’en face, appuyée sur la paroi entre une porte délabrée et une fenêtre. Il était venu, juste pour voir si le brun était toujours en vie. Et il avait été soulagé de constater que c’était bien le cas. Taka était là, fidèle au poste, attirant ses clients et vendant son corps. Même s’il n’avait franchement pas l’air de s’être remis de ce à quoi le blond avait assisté la veille. En l’observant avec attention, on pouvait remarquer qu’il boitait légèrement et qu’il avait une démarche curieuse, les jambes un peu trop écartées, comme un cowboy qui serait descendu trop vite de son cheval et avait encore l’impression de l’avoir entre les jambes.

Taka allait, pas forcément bien, mais il était toujours en vie. Le mac l’avait épargné. Naruto aurait dû rentrer chez lui après ce constat. C’était même ce qu’il s’était dit, ce qu’il voulait faire au début. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Une fois arrivé là, Taka sous les yeux, il s’était automatiquement installé, assis au pied du mur, ses pieds battant parfois l’asphalte gris du trottoir quand un client mettait trop de temps, selon lui, à profiter des charmes du brun.

Dis Sasuke, c’est à ça que tu ressemblerais si tu étais encore en vie ? Naruto transposa dans son esprit la forme de Taka dans une tenue plus classe, aux couleurs moins voyantes, l’imaginant marcher à ses côtés sur le campus de sa fac. Tu aurais fait quoi ? Probablement Medecine ou Droit. Tu as toujours été tellement plus intelligent que moi, plus doué à l’école. Naruto ne lâchait pas Taka des yeux, rêvant à un avenir avec son meilleur ami, un avenir qui n’aurait lieu que dans son esprit.

Sa conversation avec le prostitué dans la venelle lui revint en mémoire. Il lui avait donné l’argent sans même y réfléchir deux fois. De toute façon, il n’en manquait pas, et il avait été content de pouvoir l’aider. Voir leurs doigts se croiser l’avait rendu heureux. C’était comme au bon vieux temps... Naruto fronça les sourcils, essayant de se remémorer la scène avec acuité. Est-ce que Taka avait hésité ? Le geste n’avait pas eu l’air de le surprendre, pourtant, peu de monde scellait promesses et paris en s’attrapant l’index et le majeur. 

D’habitude, c’était le petit doigt, mais comme Sasuke et lui ne faisaient jamais rien comme tout le monde, ils avaient décidé, sans même en parler, que pour eux ce serait toujours comme ça : l’index et le majeur. Il leur était même arrivé de se tenir la main, comme le faisaient les gamins à leur âge, de cette façon là aussi. C’était leur manière à eux de se montrer qu’ils étaient “spéciaux” l’un pour l’autre, une espèce de pacte tacite qui démarquait leur amitié de celles qu’ils avaient avec les autres enfants. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, les meilleurs des meilleurs des meilleurs... Naruto ne se souvenait même plus du nombre de fois où il avait chantonné cette phrase ridicule à Sasuke.

Cette histoire de doigts le turlupinait. Taka avait agi avec tellement de naturel. Il n’avait pas fait la moindre remarque, ni le moindre commentaire. Il n’avait pas hésité, comme si... comme s’il connaissait le geste secret... Le blond soupira, se passant une main sur la figure, alors qu’une nouvelle voiture s’arrêtait devant la portion de trottoir de Taka. Ridicule... Le prostitué avait simplement imité son geste, sûrement trop heureux de faire ce qu’il voulait pour le fric qu’il lui avait donné. Il lui aurait dit de faire le poirier contre un mur la tête en bas, l’autre l’aurait fait, ou aurait au moins essayé, parce que vu son état il se serait plutôt fracassé la tête par terre. 

Il se montait la tête pour rien, encore à la recherche de ce fantôme qui nourrissait ses espoirs déçus. Ça lui faisait si mal. Depuis qu’il avait croisé Taka, il ne cessait d’espérer, de perdre la tête, d’essayer de se convaincre de quelque chose qui n’existait pas mais que son coeur désirait. Sasuke était mort et enterré, il était six pieds sous terre, le peu qu’il restait de son corps d’enfant après l’incendie pourrissant dans le cercueil sous la pierre tombale gravée à son nom. 

Naruto savait que c’était ça la réalité, il le savait. Il avait tellement pleuré lors de l’enterrement, la main de son père pressant son épaule maigrichonne, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à se détacher de Taka et de sa silhouette si semblable à celle de Sasuke ? Qu’est-ce qu’il espérait ? Le sauver en mémoire de son meilleur ami parce qu’il lui ressemblait ? Pourquoi doutait-il ? Pourquoi s’accrochait-il à de menus détails qui semaient la confusion dans sa tête...

Le jeune homme désoeuvré bascula la tête en arrière, tapant son crâne contre le mur derrière lui à quelques reprises. Le doute, toujours ce doute... Et si Sasuke avait survécu à l’incendie, et s’il était toujours en vie, et si c’était lui là de l’autre côté de la rue... Mais c’était absurde et stupide. Sasuke était mort. Sasuke était m-o-r-t. SASUKE était M-O-R-T ! Et tout ce qu’il pourrait faire pour Taka ne le lui rendrait pas. Pourtant, il aimerait tellement qu’il revienne. Son meilleur ami lui manquait terriblement, malgré tout ce qu’il avait fait pour l’oublier. Un glapissement de souffrance qui s’échappa de la venelle lui tordit l’estomac. 

Taka geignit, bien malgré lui. La poigne dans ses cheveux s’intensifia et le fit se courber en arrière, debout face à son mur habituel. Son tortionnaire pinça férocement sa peau, là où elle était déjà bien bleue sur sa fesse. Encore un sadique... Y avait pas à dire, il avait de la veine. Celui là avait payé un extra pour pouvoir lui donner la fessée... Il ne faisait rien d’autre, mais il s’en donnait à coeur joie.  
\- Vilain garçon ! Tu t’es très mal comporté ! Papa est très fâché.

Encore un qui avait un complexe d'oedipe mal résolu, songea Taka, alors que la fessée recommençait. Il fallait croire que les séances avec une pute ça coûtait moins cher que le psy, et c’était sans doute plus confortable aussi de déverser tous ces trucs dégueulasses sur un inconnu qu’on payait pour subir et fermer sa gueule. Un prostitué n’irait jamais vous juger, vous dire de vous faire soigner, ni vous prescrire du prozac. C’était bien pratique, pensa-t-il cynique, il était docteur, mais sans en avoir les honoraires.

Ça lui rappela la fois ou l’un de ses clients de semaine l’avait embarqué à l’hôtel et l’avait fait s’habiller en infirmière, lui faisant subir force lavements dans le costume sexy qui le couvrait à peine. Il se mit à énumérer mentalement tous les métiers qu’il avait exercé en cosplay, cherchant à détourner son esprit de la douleur qui fusait de sa croupe et remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Taka fit le constat, un peu amer, qu’il était une véritable agence d’intérim à lui tout seul. La plupart du temps, ses clients fêlés lui faisaient porter des trucs de filles. Les gens étaient quand même foncièrement dérangés, la gent masculine en particulier.

\- Ce n’est pas bien de désobéir à Papa !  
Et allez, on était reparti pour un tour. C’était sûr, à ce rythme, il ne pourrait plus s’asseoir. Mais qu’est ce qu’ils avaient tous en ce moment. Il avait un panneau clignotant sur ses fesses ou quoi ? Ce serait bien qu’ils lui lâchent un peu la grappe tous, sinon ses muscles fessiers ne tiendraient jamais la distance. Pour son plus grand malheur, la génétique l’avait trop bien doté. Il plaisait beaucoup trop. S’il avait été moche, il aurait eu moins de succès. Et il serait probablement déjà mort aussi, parce que pas assez rentable. 

Ah, le fardeau de la beauté et du sex appeal... Considérations triviales pour un simple prostitué, mais qui avaient toute leur importance quand le corps était un gagne-pain quotidien, et une garantie de survie. Un coup plus fort que les autres, ou bien placé sur l’une des zones déjà mâchée le fit sursauter et glapir de douleur. Désobéir à Papa, hein ? Il avait largement dépassé l’âge. Il ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire. Il avait toujours été un jouet dont on use et on abuse, et les punitions, il en avait eu son comptant, à but éducatif peut être, mais bien loin de ce qu’on pouvait voir des familles dans les séries télé.

Quand le type s’arrêta enfin de le martyriser, ce fut pour lui enfoncer sa queue dans la gorge. Ça avait été rapide, quelques aller-retours forcenés dans sa bouche et il avait largué sa purée, tout satisfait. Le contact des pavés froids sur son derrière, son pantalon coincé à la pliure de ses genoux avait fait du bien à Taka, un bien fou même. Assaisonné d’un peu de neige ou de glace, ça aurait été parfait. Son client rallongea sa mise pour la turlutte imprévue et lui tapota le haut du crâne avant de partir, le laissant agenouillé, le cul nu sur les pavés.  
\- Tu as été un bon garçon. Papa reviendra te voir si tu es sage.

Complètement marteau le gonze, mais au moins il l’avait bien payé, ajoutant même un tout petit billet pour qu’il aille s’acheter des bonbons lui avait-il dit avec un sourire de patriarche de bonne famille. Taka essuya le coin de ses yeux où la douleur avait fait naître une humidité saline résiduelle. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas quel plaisir il pouvait y avoir à se taper un type ou à lui faire des choses sordides, mais c’était la grande tendance du moment. Le monde ne tournait décidément pas bien rond.

Une dose de poudre sur le dos de sa main, un reniflement profond et un coup de langue. Son esprit partit dans une spirale tournoyante, l’éloignant de toutes ces considérations bien trop complexes. Se taper des mecs et prendre leur fric, sa routine quotidienne à affronter : simple et efficace, sans prise de tête. Un seul challenge, vivre et survivre jusqu’au jour d’après. La vie était facile quand on passait le plus clair de son temps le cul à l’air, une bite entre les fesses. Taka eut un léger sourire, levant son nez vers le ciel trop pollué pour être parsemé d’étoiles, la drogue pulsant dans ses veines.

Naruto vit la voiture repartir et Taka se traîner plus qu’autre chose hors de la fine ruelle encaissée quelques instants plus tard. Il reprit sa place, adossé à la façade de son immeuble décrépit, sa masse trop mince engoncée dans son éternel pantalon rouge et son gilet noir et sans manches. Le prostitué alluma une cigarette, la brève flamme du briquet éclairant ses traits ombrés d'hématomes et ses yeux élargis et vitreux.

Taka sentit le regard du blond sur lui, mais l’ignora superbement, sentant sa descente s’amorcer. Merde, il savait qu’il ne fallait pas qu’il abuse trop de sa poudre. D’une part, c’était cher; et de l’autre, c’était dangereux. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à crever d’une overdose, tout comme revoir de si tôt la gueule de Sasori. Pourtant, il avait incontestablement envie de planer, encore, de s’éloigner de tout ça, d’adoucir encore un peu sa soirée. Il renifla inconsciemment, une perle de sang gouttant de son nez aquilin. Il essuya sa narine du dos de sa main et des phares trouèrent la pénombre de la rue, ajoutant leur lumière à celle jaunâtre des réverbères clairsemés.

Les heures défilèrent, les voitures et les clients aussi, la nuit poursuivant son cours dans cette rue sordide. Taka serra les dents, noyant sa douleur dans l’alcool bon marché et la coke, baissant son pantalon si souvent qu’il en vint à se demander pourquoi il en portait un. De temps en temps, il croisait le regard étrangement mélancolique du beau blond bizarre assis sur le trottoir d’en face, ce type étrange qui ne regardait que lui. 

Quand, enfin, il pu s’étaler sur son matelas miteux, il ne sentait plus son cul. Il y avait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu aussi mal. Un coup d’oeil sur sa réserve de poudre le fit soupirer profondément. Il avait trop abusé, il n’aurait jamais assez pour tenir la semaine, surtout que visiblement c’était la semaine des sadiques. L’idée de retourner voir Sasori aussi rapidement ne l’enchantait pas vraiment. Peut-être devrait-il essayer de trouver un autre fournisseur, juste pour cette fois. 

Naruto referma la porte de son appartement, caressant la tête massive de Kyuubi qui l’accueillit d’un grand coup de langue. D’un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, fermement décidé à se coucher pour bénéficier de quelques heures de sommeil avant d’aller en cours. Il avait encore une fois passé la nuit à observer Taka, ses pensées oscillant entre le prostitué et son ami défunt. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : Sasuke était mort, mort et enterré. Taka n’était qu’un inconnu, à des années lumières de son meilleur ami. 

Il n’avait aucune raison de retourner là-bas assister, silencieux et impuissant, au ballet avilissant de ces pauvres hères avec leurs clients. Lui avait une vie à vivre, un avenir à construire, des études, des amis. Il devait tirer un trait définitif sur cette obsession qui le rongeait, arrêter de courir après une chimère. Fort de ses résolutions, il se glissa sous la couette moelleuse et douce et s’endormit, râlant d’avance sur le peu d’heures qui lui restaient avant la sonnerie du réveil.

~oOo~ 

Un éclat de rire retentit, vite suivi par d’autres et des protestations s’élevèrent autour de la table basse où un groupe de jeunes gens était installé. Kyuubi joignit sa voix puissante à celle des amis de son maître venus passer la soirée du vendredi chez lui. Naruto rit avec les autres, ravi de passer un bon moment en compagnie de ceux qui formaient sa famille de coeur. Assis en tailleur sur un pouf posé à même le sol, il apprécia cet instant de détente loin du stress des cours et des révisions en prévision des prochains examens. 

La semaine avait été particulièrement difficile. Les partiels de milieu d’année approchaient et les professeurs mettaient la pression sur leurs étudiants, les assommant de concepts, principes et textes de lois obscurs, arguant qu’il était absolument indispensable de bien comprendre tout ça pour les examens. Tout son temps libre était passé en relecture des notes prises en cours et en recherches plus ou moins poussées sur les sujets abordés. Alors quand Kiba avait débarqué à l’improviste quelques heures auparavant, suivi des autres, des bières à la main, il avait accueilli avec joie cette soirée de détente improvisée un vendredi soir. 

En plus, ça lui donnait une parfaite excuse pour ne pas retourner dans la rue où Taka battait le pavé. Naruto se morigéna intérieurement, il s’était pourtant promis de ne plus y penser. Malheureusement, le visage pâle aux traits fins encadré d’une chevelure noire et aux yeux sombres l’avait hanté toute la semaine. Ses nuits étaient peuplées par le prostitué, son image se mêlant à celle de Sasuke, ne formant parfois plus qu’une. 

Lors de l’un de ses rêves, un détail lui était revenu, un détail sans importance, un tout petit truc de rien du tout... mais qui tournait depuis, sans cesse, dans son esprit : la tâche de naissance que Sasuke avait sur la hanche gauche. Une petite tâche à peine plus sombre que l’épiderme laiteux. Cette marque à peine plus grosse qu’une phalange qu’il avait trouvé si jolie quand il l’avait vu pour la première fois. Ils avaient, quoi... cinq ans ? six ans peut-être. Mais il s’en souvenait parfaitement, parce qu’elle avait la forme d’un V, comme les oiseaux qu’il dessinait à l’époque. 

A son réveil, il s’était demandé si Taka avait la même, et surtout comment réussir à le savoir. Poser la question au jeune gigolo était proscrit. Au mieux il lui rirait au nez, au pire il appellerait le géant roux pour qu’il le jette hors de la rue. Se rendant compte de ses pensées, Naruto s’était frappé violemment le front avec l’une de ses paumes, se répétant à voix haute que cela ne le regardait pas, qu’il devait oublier, passer à autre chose. Mais l’idée était restée, revenant régulièrement dés que son esprit dérivait un tant soit peu de ses études de Droit. 

Un gémissement douloureux résonna dans la voiture quand la main qui lui tenait les cheveux écrasa un peu plus son visage dans la toison sale d’une quinquagénaire obèse. Taka se tortilla vainement pour s’éloigner du levier de vitesse qui s’enfonçait dans ses abdominaux. Quelques minutes auparavant, le coupé sport d’un jaune pétard s’était arrêté devant son bout de trottoir, le conducteur et sa passagère l’invitant à monter avec eux. 

C’était pour cette raison qu’il se retrouvait actuellement, dans une position aussi inconfortable, à genoux sur le siège du conducteur, son pantalon baissé sur ses chevilles, le sexe du chauffeur dans le cul et la tronche entre les jambes écartées de la femme. Un cunilingus... voilà bien une chose qu’il faisait rarement, très rarement même. En dix ans de pratique, il pouvait compter sur les doigts d’une seule main le nombre de fois où il avait dû accéder à ce genre de demande. 

Pas qu’il s’en plaigne, s’il devait choisir : il préférait sucer des bites que brouter du gazon. Question hygiène, c’était souvent bien pire. Cette charmante dame n’avait pas dû voir une douche depuis des lustres. Et son budget esthéticienne devait être quasi-inexistant, il était perdu en pleine forêt vierge là. Qu’on lui donne au moins une machette !   
\- Ah... ouiiiii... gémit bruyamment sa cliente. 

\- Il te fait jouir, pupuce ?   
Taka leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la question de celui qui le baisait sans vergogne. Quel pouvait bien être l’intérêt de payer une pute pour un couple ? Sa bonne femme refusait la sodomie ? Un fantasme supposé pigmenter leur vie sexuelle ? Machinalement, et retenant une forte envie de vomir, il passa sa langue percée sur le petit bout de chair érectile qui, si sa mémoire était bonne, devait procurer plus de plaisir à la plantureuse représentante du sexe féminin.

\- Ouiiii... Mon roudoudou... c’est si bon...Haaannn...  
Non, mais c’était quoi ces surnoms ? Taka retint un ricanement sarcastique en les entendant. Pupuce ? Mon roudoudou ? Il n’eut pas le temps de s’attarder plus sur la question, la quinquagénaire lui saisissant violemment un poignet et l’obligeant à enfoncer ses doigts dans l’intimité suintante qu’il léchait. Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut alors qu’il doigtait cet antre humide qui lui faisait penser à une plaie béante et sanguinolente. 

Déséquilibré, il s’écrasa un peu plus sur le pubis poilu et malodorant de “pupuce”. Le cher et tendre de celle-ci accéléra soudainement la cadence de ses coups de reins, l’enfonçant un peu plus dans l’entrejambe féminine et sur le levier de vitesse. Avec ça, il allait se retrouver avec des bleus sur le bide lui. Déjà que ceux sur son visage n’avaient pas encore complètement disparu, l’obligeant à se tartiner la tronche de fond de teint, et que son cul n’était pas au mieux de sa forme non plus. Si en plus son ventre en prenait aussi pour son grade, il n’allait bientôt plus ressembler à rien. 

Un coup de boutoir plus violent lui arracha un cri, son piercing situé dans son nombril s’arrachant presque en se frottant contre la boule chromée sous lui. Par chance, un râle vite suivi d’un cri suraigu annonça la fin de son calvaire. Taka retrouva avec joie son bout de trottoir, plus qu’heureux d’échapper au couple en mal de sensations. Ceux-ci l’avaient grassement payé avant de repartir, échangeant des mots doux qui accentuèrent sa nausée. 

Une rasade de whisky bon marché, un fix et une clope plus tard, il baissa les yeux sur son ventre pour constater l’étendue des dégâts. Des rougeurs annonciatrices d’un bel hématome parsemaient ses abdominaux, et le dragon à son nombril était légèrement tordu. Il râla en tentant de redresser tant bien que mal le bijou. Décidément, cette semaine ce n’était vraiment pas sa semaine. Il aurait vraiment besoin d’avoir un peu de veine, ou au moins qu’on le laisse tranquille.

Non, ce n’était pas sa semaine. Le lundi, il avait tellement sucré les fraises pour supporter la douleur qu’il avait été obligé de retourner voir son dealer le jour suivant. Sauf que fonds en berne oblige, il avait dû d’abord battre le pavé de quelques stations de métro pour délester quelques touristes et autres personnes en tout genre de leurs portefeuilles et de leurs bijoux. Il était passé voir Sasori le mardi en fin d’après-midi, et pas de gaieté de coeur. Mais il était tellement en manque que lui ou un autre n’avait plus d’importance tant qu’il obtenait sa précieuse poudre blanche.

Sasori lui avait tenu la jambe comme à son habitude, faisant durer le plaisir devant ses yeux injectés de sang, ses claquements de dents et ses sueurs froides. Quel enfoiré celui-là ! Il lui avait finalement offert un peu de drogue supplémentaire pour gratos à condition qu’il puisse profiter de son “Ange”, et Taka avait cédé... trop perturbé par le désir d’obtenir enfin ce qu’il était venu chercher. 

Le dealer avait reconnu sans peine l’oeuvre de son collègue Hidan quand il s’était déshabillé entièrement devant le fauteuil confortable, tremblant et en sueur. Il n’avait pratiquement pas supplié, non presque pas, pendant que Sasori abusait de lui, avec un art consommé de la lenteur et de la délectation. Ce qui faisait bander le vendeur c’était d’attacher ses victimes et de les manipuler comme de vulgaires marionnettes, les contorsionnant dans une position ou une autre pendant qu’il profitait de leur bouche ou de leur cul, assaisonnant ses rapports de coups de cravaches ou d’utilisation de jouets variés.

Le supplice avait duré ce qui lui avait paru des heures, son corps attaché dans une position puis une autre et encore une autre. Sasori savait faire durer... Et il était en manque... Au moins, il avait épargné ses fesses, se contentant de fustiger son torse, son dos, ses cuisses ou son sexe, exposé dans des angles improbables grâce au jeu de cordes rouge sang. Sasori avait joui de son pouvoir sur lui, tirant sur une corde ou une autre pour le libérer ou bien l’entraver un peu plus, totalement à sa merci.

Mais au moins, il était reparti avec ce qu’il voulait, agrémenté d’un petit supplément, et de quelques marques supplémentaires. Mais bon, il n’était plus à ça près. A peine le vendeur de rêve lui avait-il donné son sachet qu’il se faisait un rail direct tout en se rhabillant. Le jeune homme, par jeu, avait jeté son paquet au sol où il l’avait ramassé comme un chien, se jetant dessus comme la misère sur le pauvre monde. Taka détestait quand il se retrouvait dans ces états là. Mais après Hidan, les jours avaient été merdiques et il fallait bien tenir... d’une manière ou d’une autre. 

Bizarrement, Ibiki, son client en temps normal le plus sadique était celui qui s’était montré le plus gentil et le plus attentionné. Quand Taka s’était dénudé dans la même chambre d’hôtel que d’habitude, le géant avait à peine osé toucher ses fesses devant l’étendue des dégâts. Il lui avait même demandé si ça allait aller. La séance avait été moins longue que d’habitude, moins douloureuse aussi. Son client avait préféré passer son temps à masser ses chairs violentées par les uns et les autres avec une crème apaisante. 

Quand le tube blanc avait atterri dans ses mains pendant que son client rangeait son attirail, il n’avait pas compris.   
\- C’est du Dermoclar, ça fera du bien à tes hématomes. Utilise-le tous les jours jusqu’à ce que ça s’arrange.  
Un bête tube de crème, offert par un client, mais Taka en était resté sans voix. Ibiki s’était montré particulièrement sympa et préoccupé. Taka n’avait pas cherché à savoir si c’était par peur de perdre son jouet préféré ou par réelle compassion pour lui et son corps malmené.

Une voiture s’engagea dans l’allée et Taka se remit en lice pour s’accaparer le nouvel arrivant. Ce qui se fit sans trop de mal, même si son voisin d’à côté prit la mouche, car il le lui avait plus ou moins soufflé sous le nez. Mais bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à repasser entre les mains d’Hidan. Le gars avait garé sa rutilante berline allemande devant sa portion de trottoir et était descendu avec classe du véhicule.

Une belle montre en or, une tenue de vacancier décontracté, mais un regard glacial et un accent étranger. Ils s’étaient enfilés dans la petite ruelle sordide. Pas question de tacher les sièges en cuir, ni de risquer de les abîmer, encore moins de faire monter un déchet de l’humanité qu’il avait comparé à une poubelle dans son habitacle. Taka avait grincé des dents : une poubelle... sympa. Sauf que voilà, le gars en question était aussi du genre sadique, et cette fois maniaque des tétons. Décidément, c’était sa semaine, y avait pas à dire… et ça durait...

Deux couches de préservatifs sur un membre épais dans sa bouche et des mains torturant ses mamelons alors qu’il était à genoux sur le sol : la classe... Les mains dures tirèrent avec violence sur ses tétons piercés, ramenant sa bouche en avant. C’était comme ça depuis le début qu’il s’était agenouillé devant la braguette du jean hors de prix. Et l’autre pinçait, tirait sur son torse, abusant ses deux monts de chair fragile. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça.

Le gars était enfin reparti avec une moue dégoûtée. Du genre : je ne suis jamais venu ici. Pourtant ses pauvres mamelons eux se rappelaient de sa visite, pulsant et gonflés, devenus aussi rouges que des cerises sous son gilet. Mais un peu de poudre magique avait arrangé ça, heureusement pour lui. A peine sorti de la venelle, son voisin d’à côté lui avait sauté dessus, tous poings dehors pour régler ses comptes.   
\- Tu me l’as piqué sale traître !

Taka esquiva le premier coup lancé et riposta sans attendre mais son adversaire ne s’était pas dégonflé.   
\- Enfoiré ! s’était exclamé son rival éconduit.  
Un coup de pied avait suivi et le brun avait encore été assez souple pour l’éviter aussi, mais pas le poing qui le cueillit à l’estomac.   
\- J’y peux rien si t’es long à la détente, avait rétorqué froidement Taka avant que sa respiration ne soit brutalement coupée.

Son propre poing s’était abattu sur la mâchoire puis l’oeil de son voisin. Ils s’étaient proprement crêpés le chignon dans les règles, mais son adversaire était en bien meilleure forme que lui avec sa semaine merdique dans les pattes. Un cri l’avait déconcentré et un genoux brutal s’était précipité à la rencontre de son menton.  
\- Je vais te faire bouffer ton trottoir Taka. Y en a marre de te voir nous piquer les meilleurs clients !

Tout le décor avait basculé et l’arrière de son crâne avait tapé avec violence le pavé alors qu’il s’étalait sur le macadam. Taka fut sonné, l’abus de poudre et d’alcool n’aidant rien. Son voisin lui décocha un, puis deux méchants coups de pieds dans les flancs et il vit trente six chandelles danser devant ses yeux hagards. Cette fois, c’était le pompon. Il leva péniblement une main à son visage, son adversaire lui crachant dessus avant de se foutre copieusement de sa gueule.  
\- Tu fais moins le fier maintenant hein ! T’as que ce que tu mérites ! La prochaine fois, je t’éclate la tronche à coups de taloche !

Du bleu et du doré vint remplacer le haut des grattes ciels, les lampadaires et le ciel noir dans lequel il se perdait mollement.  
\- Taka ! Ça va ?  
Non mais franchement, est-ce qu’il avait l’air d’aller bien ? Ce postulat était tellement ridicule qu’il en aurait rit. Sa vue devint un peu moins floue et un visage se forma, à l’envers. Des yeux bleus, des mèches blondes... le type étrange qui venait l’observer, assis de l’autre côté de la rue.

Était-il si chargé ce soir avant même de commencer à “travailler” qu’il ne l’avait pas vu ? Son esprit se mit à tanguer comme sur un bateau ivre, le faisant grimacer.  
\- Merde... t’as pas l’air d’aller bien... hé ! Tu m’entends ?  
Il avait à nouveau mal. Il en avait marre d’avoir mal. Ses côtes, son torse... Partout... ça explosait et ça rayonnait, et il ne trouvait pas l’interrupteur dans son cerveau pour que ça s’arrête...

\- Taka bordel, qu’est-ce que t’a foutu encore ! C’est lui qui t’a fait ça ?   
\- Ah ! Lâche-moi toi, bien sûr que non que c’est pas moi ! T’es malade ou quoi !  
Comme dans un rêve étrange, Taka vit Jûgo arriver, sa figure se superposant sur un autre coin de décor, à la verticale. Le géant attrapa soudain le blond par le col, l’agrippant fermement, l’air mauvais. Taka lutta pour faire sortir le coton de son cerveau et eut enfin la présence d’esprit de se redresser à demi.

\- Jûgo, arrête. C’est pas lui, cracha-t-il d’une voix pâteuse, se massant les tempes. Et puis, merde qu’est-ce que tu veux toi au juste ? T’as pas bientôt fini de passer ton temps à me mater ? lança-t-il en direction de Naruto.  
\- Quoi ? Il te mate ? Il se la joue pervers en plus ? s’exclama Jûgo, son air devenant de plus en plus patibulaire et dangereux. Je vais te dégager moi, tu vas voir ! dit-il à l’adresse de Naruto qui essayait de se défaire tant bien que mal de la poigne sur son col.

Taka posa une main sur le bras de son protecteur.  
\- Non, laisse... Je m’en occupe. J’en fais mon affaire. Et puis t’as pas la rue à surveiller toi par hasard ? rétorqua-t-il platement sa mâchoire le faisant atrocement souffrir.  
\- T’es sûr ? lui répondit le géant, ses yeux soucieux plongeant dans les siens.  
\- Ouais... t’inquiète.

Jûgo lâcha abruptement Naruto et se releva.  
\- Bon... comme tu veux... Si jamais tu as besoin, tu sais quoi faire.  
\- … Hn.  
Le sentinelle partit, presque à contrecoeur, laissant les deux autres seuls à seuls. Taka assis sur le trottoir, les jambes allongées, et le blond accroupi à ses côtés.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux... souffla Taka tout en se massant la nuque.  
Naruto l’observa avec appréhension. Merde... il avait vraiment pas l’air d’aller bien. Finalement, vouloir passer du temps seul avec lui ne lui semblait plus une si bonne idée que ça. Le prostitué avait l’air vanné et en mauvais état, peut être même pire que le dimanche d’avant. Un mélange de compassion et de pitié l’envahit. Peut-être qu’il devrait juste le laisser tranquille et laisser tomber tout ça...

Mais, même si ce n’était pas Sasuke, au moins il lui permettrait de passer une nuit tranquille. Le brun avait vraiment l’air d’être au bout du rouleau...  
\- Un week-end entier avec toi, c’est combien ? dit-il sans réfléchir.  
Naruto se surprit lui même. Un week-end entier ? Il avait juste besoin d’une nuit, et de vérifier cette stupide lubie de tâche de naissance... Taka le fixa sans comprendre.  
\- Quoi ? marmonna-t-il tout en se relevant difficilement, tanguant sur ses jambes.

\- Hey, mon chéri ! Si t’es prêt à banquer ! Je suis ton homme moi ! Et je suis dix fois mieux que lui si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! lança son adversaire qui l’avait battu à plate couture un peu plus tôt.  
Taka lui lança un regard mauvais.  
\- Ta gueule toi ! Mêle-toi de ton cul ! On t’a pas sonné ! jeta-t-il à l’adresse de ce dernier.  
\- Ben quoi ! Tu veux encore bouffer du pavé Taka ? lui rétorqua l’invectivé sur le même ton mordant.  
\- Ta gueule ! répondit Taka avec tout autant de gentillesse.

\- Viens par là toi... lança-t-il à l’adresse du blond.  
Taka referma sa main sur un bras tanné par le soleil et entraîna le type étrange qui avait passé son temps à le mater en direction de la venelle.  
\- T’as dit quoi ? reprit-il quand ils furent à l'abri des yeux et des oreilles indiscrets dans la ruelle noyée d’ombres.  
\- Combien pour un week-end entier avec toi, répéta fermement le blond.

Taka écarquilla les yeux et failli bien exploser de rire. Mais il avait tellement mal aux cotes qu’il se retint.  
\- C’est une blague ? demanda-t-il à son vis à vis, s’allumant une clope au passage qui le fit un peu tousser.  
\- Je suis sérieux, s’énerva Naruto. Combien pour un week-end avec toi ?  
Taka lui souffla sa fumée au visage, retrouvant contenance.

\- Beaucoup trop cher pour toi, finit par lâcher le brun.  
\- J’ai de quoi payer. Ton prix sera le mien, alors annonce la couleur ! Et arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile.  
Taka l’observa à la dérobée. Le blond avait l’air on ne peut plus sérieux. Le jeune prostitué fit un rapide calcul de ce qu’il gagnait sur son morceau de trottoir en un week-end.   
\- 2500, lâcha-t-il finalement d’une voix froide et atone.

Naruto ne cilla même pas. Et tira son portefeuille de sa poche arrière de pantalon.  
\- La moitié maintenant et le reste à la fin du week-end, trancha-t-il en commençant à sortir des gros billets qui attirèrent la convoitise de Taka, tout à coup totalement remis de sa semaine merdique.  
\- Non. Tout maintenant, sinon je marche pas, répliqua-t-il.  
Son vis-à-vis lui lança un regard acerbe.

\- Ça va pas non ? Et si tu te barres, je me serai fait avoir. Pas question.  
Taka cracha froidement, vexé.  
\- Je me barrerai pas, pour qui tu me prends ! Je viens pas avec toi si tu payes pas d’avance. Je sais pas où je vais foutre les pieds, alors je veux une assurance. C’est à prendre ou à laisser.  
Ils s’affrontèrent un instant du regard, puis Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et finit par céder.

Ouvrant son portefeuille, il en sortit une belle liasse de billets qu’il tendit au prostitué. Taka s’en saisit immédiatement et compta soigneusement, tournant presque avec révérence les feuilles de papier monnaie. Le beau blond bizarre attendit qu’il ait fini de vérifier avant de reprendre la parole :  
\- Pour ce prix, tu restes avec moi jusqu’à lundi matin, et tu fais tout ce que je veux ?   
Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête avant de sortir de la venelle, tombant presque nez-à-nez avec Jûgo qui squattait son bout de trottoir. 

Ce dernier attrapa son protégé par le bras et l’entraîna un peu à l’écart du blond, et avant même que Taka ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il attaqua d’emblée :  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il te veut ce mec ? Je le sens pas !   
Avec un soupir, le brun répondit calmement :   
\- Il veut que je passe le week-end avec lui. 

 

-Quoi ! Non mais ça va pas !   
L’exclamation du géant roux retentit dans la rue, attirant les regards curieux des autres gigolos sur le trottoir. Taka tendit à la sentinelle les billets que venait de lui remettre son client et trancha :  
\- Je reviendrai lundi matin. Donne ça à Hidan et explique-lui, ok ? 

Il s’apprêta à tourner les talons quand Jûgo le retint :  
\- Envoie moi des SMS. Au moins pour me dire que tu es en vie. Un par jour, minimum.  
L'inquiétude parfaitement audible dans la voix de celui qui le protégeait plus souvent qu’à son tour radoucit le jeune brun qui lui fit un maigre sourire et approuva d’un signe de tête, avant de rejoindre le voyeur devenu son riche client en un battement de portefeuille. 

Naruto n’avait rien perdu de l’échange entre les deux protagonistes. Quelque part, ça le rassurait de voir que quelqu’un se souciait de Taka. Passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, il soupira intérieurement. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il était en train de faire ? Il aurait dû accompagner ses amis quand ceux-ci lui avaient proposé d’aller en boite, mais il avait prétexté des révisions importantes pour se défiler... 

Après s’être retrouvé seul chez lui, il avait résisté environ trente minutes avant de se précipiter ici pour s’assurer que Taka allait bien. L’idée obsédante de savoir s’il avait une tache de naissance chevillée au corps le tourmentait. Il avait observé le jeune homme, se demandant sans cesse comment il pourrait réussir à le découvrir. Et au final, il venait de l’embaucher pour le week-end... elles étaient belles ses promesses de tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire ! Mais c’était sa dernière tentative, une sorte de baroud d’honneur... après ça, c’était sûr, terminé de se prendre la tête avec Sasuke et Taka... 

\- T’as une voiture, ou on va y aller à pied ?   
La voix grave de son employé temporaire le tira de ses pensées. Lui enjoignant de le suivre d’un signe de tête, il quitta la rue sordide et s’engagea sur l’artère commerçante, plus éclairée, et très fréquentée.   
\- Je suis garé plus loin, répondit-il finalement, songeur.

Taka écarquilla les yeux devant la petite citadine qui attendait effectivement son propriétaire. Le véhicule était de l’une des marques les plus chères, visiblement toutes options. Pas de doutes, son client avait vraiment de l’argent, beaucoup d’argent, et ce n'était pas un euphémisme. Toutefois, le jeune prostitué tordit le nez devant la couleur flashy, un bel orange rutilant. C’était quoi cette horreur ? Il aurait pu choisir plus discret et plus classe, non ? Noir par exemple, ou bleu foncé, ou gris. Mais orange ? 

Naruto appuya sur la télécommande et invita le brun à monter dans le véhicule d’un geste. Taka ouvrit la portière et s’installa, sans un commentaire. L’habitacle sentait le neuf propret, une vague odeur de chien aussi, et il y régnait un joyeux désordre. Des feuilles couvertes d’écritures jonchaient la banquette arrière, des bouteilles d’eau vides aussi et quelques boites de ramen instantanés. L’avant n’était guère mieux, Taka dut se faire une place pour ses pieds entre les boites de mouchoirs, les emballages de gâteaux et d’autres petits cartons non identifiés.

\- Désolé pour le bazar, marmonna Naruto en mettant le contact.   
Son passager se contenta d’hausser les épaules avant de perdre son regard sur le paysage qui commença à défiler derrière la vitre teintée. Mais où est-ce qu’il l’emmenait ? Bah, peu importait, avec tout le fric qu’il lui avait filé, ce n’était qu’un détail. La vague réflexion de se retrouver dans une tournante lui traversa l’esprit lui collant une sueur froide. 

Ça, ce serait un très mauvais week-end... Taka coula un regard suspicieux vers le conducteur qui semblait tranquille avant de reporter son attention sur le décor mouvant de l’autre côté de la fenêtre. Avait-il bien fait d’accepter ce plan foireux ? Ce beau blond bizarre avait certainement des pratiques pas nettes... après tout, il venait le mater le soir sans jamais consommer. C’était forcément un psychopathe en puissance ou bien un dérangé aux mœurs étranges. Il allait peut-être avoir encore autre chose à mettre dans ce fameux bouquin qu’il écrirait...

Les yeux fixant le macadam devant lui, Naruto réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il était en train de faire là ? Passer le week-end entier avec le prostitué ? Quelle brillante idée ! Il allait en faire quoi ? Pas question de coucher avec lui. Mais ils n’allaient pas se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant deux jours, si ? Au moins, il finirait bien par trouver le moyen de vérifier cette histoire de tache de naissance qui le turlupinait depuis quelques jours. 

La voiture tourna dans une rue largement illuminée et Taka écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l’un des quartiers les plus huppés de la ville. Putain, mais où il l’emmenait ? Ils s’engagèrent dans une allée bien nette, bordée d’une haie d’arbres fleuris et éclairée par des lampadaires finement ouvragés. La citadine orange s’arrêta devant l’entrée d’un grand hôtel luxueux, un voiturier en uniforme venant immédiatement à leur rencontre pour ouvrir les portières du véhicule. 

Naruto descendit, laissant l’employé de l’hôtel prendre sa place. Il commença à se diriger vers le large escalier en pierres blanches qui menait vers les portes d’entrée du bâtiment fastueux. Surpris, il constata que Taka ne le suivait pas et il se retourna. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres quand Naruto vit l’expression stupéfaite du jeune homme. Les orbes sombres regardaient tout autour d’eux, incrédules; son passager était immobile, toujours dans la voiture.   
\- Allez viens, lança-t-il. 

L’injonction de son client, super riche pour le coup, tira Taka de sa contemplation ébahie. Un coup d’oeil vers le siège à côté de lui, lui apprit que le blond était sorti de son véhicule. Doucement, il quitta l’habitacle à son tour, avançant précautionneusement vers l’escalier. Il n’en revenait pas. C’était quoi cet endroit ? Avisant le nom de la bâtisse, il sortit rapidement son portable pour l’envoyer à Jûgo. Au moins, s’il crevait ce week-end, ce serait dans un endroit classe. 

La vibration au fond de sa poche attira l’attention de la sentinelle. D’un geste rapide il sortit le portable et regarda le nom qui s’afficha sur l’écran digital. Taka. Inquiet pour celui qu’il considérait comme un petit frère, il lut le SMS.   
“ Hôtel Royal”.   
Sous le coup de la surprise, Jûgo faillit lâcher son téléphone. Hôtel Royal. L’hôtel le plus huppé de toute la ville. Rien que ça ! 

Et ben... si ce blond était riche au point de pouvoir se payer une chambre dans ce genre d’hôtel, Taka avait décroché le gros lot. Enfin, sauf si ce mec était aussi barré que certains membres de l’Akatsuki. Avec un soupir, le géant roux rangea son portable, espérant que le brun ne passerait pas un trop mauvais week-end et qu’il reviendrait entier et vivant lundi soir, comme promis. Et s’il ne revenait pas... au moins il saurait où commencer à le chercher, espérant ne pas retrouver un cadavre.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 5 : Deux mondes.   
> Naruto a volé au secours de Taka. Mais est-ce vraiment une si bonne idée que ça ? Taka aura-t-il la tâche de naissance sur la hanche ? Et surtout... Taka survivra-t-il au luxe d’un hôtel cinq étoiles ? Quand deux mondes opposés se rencontre... tout peut arriver.


	6. Deux mondes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto a volé au secours de Taka. Mais est-ce vraiment une si bonne idée que ça ? Taka aura-t-il la tâche de naissance sur la hanche ? Et surtout... Taka survivra-t-il au luxe d’un hôtel cinq étoiles ? Quand deux mondes opposés se rencontre... tout peut arriver.

Taka entra dans le hall de l’hôtel, n’en revenant pas de voir autant de luxe étalé sous ses yeux. On était loin,bien loin, de son bout de trottoir et de sa piaule miteuse. La grande salle était ronde et entourée de hautes colonnes de pierres ocres. Le sol, ressemblant à un miroir, était noir et orné d’arabesques beiges, sauf dans un rond central qui était uni. Une table en bois finement ouvragée et décorée d’un énorme vase rempli de fleurs était dressée au centre de cet immense hall. 

Les deux plus grandes plantes vertes que Taka ait jamais vues encadraient une ouverture qui menait vers un petit salon richement meublé. De là où il était, le brun fut sûr que ces fauteuils et ces canapés devaient être très confortables. Il suivit son client jusqu’au comptoir en verre de l’accueil, le nez levé vers le plafond blanc et rond d’où pendait un gigantesque lustre à pampilles. Il eut une pensée moqueuse pour la femme de ménage qui devait avoir bien du mal à entretenir la transparence des trucs qui pendouillaient tout autour des ampoules. 

Taka s’accouda au comptoir, son regard errant sur le décor luxueux qui l’entourait. Quand il raconterait ça à Suigetsu et Karin, ils n’en reviendraient pas. Dommage que son portable ne fasse pas appareil photo, il aurait pu les faire baver d’envie. Ses orbes sombres se posèrent sur les personnes qui se trouvaient là. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la façon dont ceux-ci le regardaient. Quoi ! Ils voulaient sa photo ? 

Bon d’accord, il faisait clairement tache dans le décor avec ses fringues sales et bon marché et sa gueule amochée. Mais quand même, ils n’étaient pas obligés de le mater comme s’il était un alien ! Foutus richards ! Ils ne connaissaient rien de la vie et se permettaient de se croire au-dessus des autres. Taka était sûr que dans le lot, il y avait probablement des clients à lui ou à l’un de ses charmants collègues. 

\- Une suite pour le week-end, jusqu’à lundi midi.   
La voix grave du blond attira l’attention de Taka sur ce qui se passait à côté de lui. De l’autre côté du comptoir, l’hôtesse vérifia les disponibilités avant de s’adresser à eux, enfin au beau blond bizarre surtout.   
\- Bien sûr Monsieur. Un instant... La suite coloniale est disponible. 

Taka retint un ricanement en voyant avec quel acharnement la demoiselle s’efforçait de ne pas le regarder. Après un hochement de tête, son client sortit son portefeuille et tendit sa carte bleue pour payer la suite. Les yeux noirs s’écarquillèrent en voyant la dite carte, pour le coup loin d’être bleue... une carte... platine. La vache ! C’était la première fois qu’il en voyait une d’aussi près. Ce type était sacrément riche ! Peut-être qu’il pourrait devenir sa poule aux oeufs d’or ? Enfin, s’il lui laissait la vie sauve. Non parce que, vu le prix qu’il avait accepté de payer, Taka avait de sérieux doutes sur sa survie et sur ce qui l’attendait durant ce foutu week-end. 

Naruto récupéra sa carte en même temps que le passe pour la suite était confié à un groom. L’homme en livrée les précéda, les guidant dans le grand hall. Naruto lui emboîta le pas et se retourna vers le prostitué toujours accoudé au comptoir.   
\- Allez viens, lança t-il, avant de prendre la direction des ascenseurs sur les pas de l’employé de l’hôtel, beaucoup plus à l’aise ici que dans la rue où il avait passé son temps à observer Taka.  
Il entendit les pas du brun résonner derrière lui, signe que le jeune homme le suivait. Le groom leur ouvrit les portes de l’ascenseur, non sans les détailler avec insistance.

S’adossant contre la paroi de la cabine ascendante, Taka fixa sans vergogne l’homme en livrée. Il se lécha sensuellement la lèvre supérieure avant de se mordiller l’inférieure. Non sans une certaine satisfaction, il vit l’employé en uniforme déglutir péniblement avant de détourner les yeux.   
\- Arrête ça !   
Le murmure à son oreille lui fit tourner la tête vers son client qui le fixa d’un air réprobateur. 

Le prostitué haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant de se perdre dans la contemplation du sol recouvert d’une moquette rouge. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait ce mec ? C’était tout de même pas sa faute à lui, si les gens le reluquaient bizarrement. Il n’avait pas sa place ici, et ça se voyait. Sa place c’était sur un trottoir sordide ou dans des chambres pouilleuses... pas dans un palace. Bon il se plaignait pas, hein... mais quand même. C’était très différent de son cadre habituel de “travail”.

Il n’aimait pas la façon dont ces bourgeois le regardaient, ça lui donnait l’impression de n’être rien d’autre qu’une merde, une sous-merde même. Il savait ce qu’il valait, ce qu’il était, pas la peine de le lui rappeler. Le tintement annonçant l’arrivée à l’étage de destination le tira de ses sombres réflexions. Le blond quitta la cabine, l’employé les devançant toujours. Taka les suivit sans mot dire, admirant le couloir lambrissé et illuminé par ses appliques richement décorées. 

Le groom inséra le passe dans la serrure et poussa la porte qui menait à la suite Coloniale. Il entra, déposant le passe sur la console dans l’entrée, allumant ensuite toutes les lumières. L’homme, engoncé dans son costume strict et impeccable, présenta ensuite à Naruto le contenu du mini bar et lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire, lui rappelant qu’il ne fallait pas qu’il hésite à faire appel à la réception s’il avait besoin de quelque chose.

Durant toute la visite des lieux, l’employé de l’hôtel ignora superbement Taka, ne s’adressant qu’à Naruto. Quand il se dirigea vers la porte, il attendit patiemment, s’attirant un nouveau regard noir de la part du prostitué qui écarquilla les yeux devant la scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux. L’étrange blond sortit une nouvelle fois son portefeuille de sa poche et en tira un petit billet qu’il glissa dans la main de l’homme tout en le remerciant. Ce dernier salua son client et passa enfin la porte, non sans lancer un ultime regard hautain à Taka. 

Un soupir désabusé échappa à Naruto. Une fois encore, il se demanda ce qu’il était en train de faire. Pourquoi avait-il embauché le prostitué pour le week-end entier ? Une nuit aurait largement suffit... Mais non, sa bouche avait parlé toute seule, sans lui demander son avis. Ses amis avaient raison, il devrait vraiment apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler. Il manqua se cogner dans le prostitué, debout non loin de lui, dont les orbes sombres étaient grandes ouvertes.

Taka hallucinait. Ce stupide pingouin en livrée venait de se faire du blé juste pour les avoir accompagnés du hall jusqu’ici, leur avoir ouvert la porte et fait fonctionner l’ascenseur... Il n’en revenait pas.   
\- Qu’est ce qu’il y a ? demanda Naruto.  
-... tu lui as donné combien ?  
\- Hein ? J’en sais rien... un pourboire...  
\- Juste pour nous avoir montré le chemin et ouvert la porte ? C’est... c’est du vol !

Naruto haussa les épaules, et dépassa le jeune homme qu’il laissa planté là, prenant ses aises dans ce cadre qui serait le leur pour ce week-end. Il était spontanément venu dans cet hôtel, certain de n’y croiser personne de sa connaissance, ou de l’entourage de ses parents. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à se retrouver nez à nez avec quelqu’un de son milieu, ami ou vague relation, alors qu’il était en compagnie d’un prostitué, qui en plus ne passait pas inaperçu avec ses fringues et sa gueule ravagée. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour trouver la profession du brun, c’était presque imprimé en lettres clignotantes sur son front.

Naruto se laissa tomber dans le canapé, essayant de remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête, et devait à présent faire face aux détails de cette petite escapade imprévue. Pour commencer, il n’avait pas de pyjama pour ce soir, ni même de sous-vêtements de rechange pour le week-end, quand à Taka, inutile de se poser la question. Autant dire que le jeune homme n’avait que ce qu’il portait sur le dos, et qu’il attirait un peu trop l’attention. Il faudrait aussi sans doute qu’il pense à commander quelque chose à grignoter. 

Du coin de l’oeil, Taka examina son environnement pour le week-end. Le petit couloir où il se tenait comportait deux portes. Il supposa qu’elles ouvraient sur des toilettes et une salle de bain. Il hésita un instant à les ouvrir pour regarder à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ces deux pièces, mais un coup d’oeil vers le salon où le blond était assis lui rappela qu’il n’était pas là en touriste, mais bel et bien pour faire son boulot, boulot déjà grassement payé et à faire dans un décor de rêve... 

D’un pas tranquille, il se dirigea vers son client, avachi dans le canapé. Il en profita pour faire rapidement le tour du salon. Des murs blancs, une moquette beige, des voilages blancs qui cachaient de grandes baies vitrées, de lourds rideaux gris, deux grands canapés taupe et des coussins assortis. Tout respirait le confort luxueux, rien pour le mettre franchement à l’aise. Il se figea un instant quand il vit la taille de la télévision. Dommage qu’elle soit trop grande pour être embarquée facilement. Et puis ça aurait pris toute la place dans sa piaule... 

Quand il fut devant le beau blond bizarre, il se déshabilla entièrement et lui expliqua les règles de bases :  
\- Tu peux me prendre où tu veux, dans toutes les positions que tu veux, tu peux utiliser tous les accessoires que tu veux et même faire du SM si t’en as envie. Tu peux inviter des potes, si ça te tente. Je peux te sucer autant que tu veux. Par contre, quand tu me prends préservatifs obligatoires et j’embrasse pas. Jamais. 

Les yeux couleur de ciel s’arrondirent puis se durcirent au fur et à mesure du discours bien rodé du prostitué qui dévoilait son corps avec tout un naturel lié à l’habitude et à la pratique. Bien sûr que Naruto avait assisté au quotidien du brun sur son bout de trottoir, mais le voir et l’entendre agir ainsi, avec lui, lui fit un choc. Et quand l’épiderme pâle se dévoila sans aucune pudeur, son regard ne put manquer les larges bleus, les ecchymoses et la minceur bien trop prononcée de cette silhouette devant lui.

Il détourna la tête, gêné et frappé par la dure réalité de la vie de celui qui ressemblait tant à Sasuke.  
\- Je ne suis pas intéressé, finit-il par lâcher d’un ton totalement dénué d’intérêt.  
Taka, persuadé que c’était ce qui l’attendait pour ce week-end dans un tel palace, croisa les bras sur son torse, ses vêtements en tas à ses pieds, déstabilisé.  
\- Et qu’est-ce que tu veux alors si c’est pas me baiser ! 

Naruto plongea son regard dans les orbes sombres. Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même... Son obsession pour une certaine tache de naissance lui revint en mémoire et il se leva lentement. Après tout, c’était l’occasion rêvée, et le prostitué la lui tendait sur un plateau d’argent. Il se déplaça souplement et Taka déglutit. Il connaissait la musique pourtant, et ce client là, même ultra riche, n’était pas différent des autres, il en était certain. Il se donnait peut-être des airs de ne pas y toucher, mais au final, le prostitué savait déjà comment ça finirait.

Le jeune homme blond s’approcha de lui, sans rien dire, et les pupilles océan quittèrent le fin visage tuméfié pour glisser sur le corps en tenue d’Adam, offert à sa vue. Taka décroisa lentement ses bras, les laissant tomber le long de ses flancs. Voilà, ça y était, on y était. Exactement comme tous les autres, malgré ce qu’il pouvait bien dire. Il finirait, comme d’habitude, avec sa bite dans la bouche ou dans son cul... exactement comme tous les autres.

L’étudiant observa la silhouette élancée, la détaillant sans vergogne. Il effleura du bout des doigts, bien malgré lui, l’entaille discrète et assez ancienne sur l’arcade sourcilière du brun, avant de reporter son attention sur quelques cicatrices, certaines récentes, d’autres moins ici ou là. Il ne manqua pas les côtes et les hanches un peu trop saillantes, ainsi que le ventre plat presque creux. Il se détourna de tout cela, agrémenté de bleus, de bosses et de meurtrissures diverses, et fit le tour du jeune homme.

Son regard navigua sur le dos finement musclé exposé à sa vue avant de descendre plus bas sur la cambrure des reins. Naruto s’était presque fait une raison, se disant qu’il poursuivait simplement un fantôme et que cette activité prendrait fin ce week-end, quand il comprendrait enfin que ce n’était pas Sasuke et que ça ne le serait jamais. Il s’était suffisamment tourné en ridicule comme ça. C’était la dernière fois qu’il se conduisait comme un imbécile. Sa vie, loin de Taka, loin de Sasuke et de toutes ces chimères, l’attendait.

Ses yeux s’agrandirent et sa gorge se serra. Oui, il s’était promis de laisser tomber après tout ça mais... Ses doigts tremblèrent quand ils se posèrent sur le haut des reins. Là, à gauche et sur le côté, un peu plus grosse qu’une pièce de monnaie, juste au dessus de l’os de la hanche, bien visible sur l’épiderme, immanquable... une coloration plus foncée sur le derme couleur de neige... une tâche... Il en redessina les contours, essayant de frotter pour être bien certain de ce que c’était, mais la marque bien visible ne s’effaça pas sous ses doigts... Sasuke...

Sans s’en rendre compte, il avait soufflé le prénom à voix haute, le prénom de celui qui lui aussi possédait une marque identique à celle-ci, une tache en forme de V inversé évoquant vaguement un oiseau. Sasuke... Cette fois, aucun doute n’était possible... Un sosie n’aurait jamais eu la même marque, ça c’était infaisable. Sasuke... Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Ses orbes azurés devinrent humides, sa voix refusant de sortir de sa gorge nouée. 

Chaque bleu, chaque ecchymose, chaque meurtrissure, chaque cicatrice, sa maigreur et son attitude... un prostitué... Son coeur se broya, prêt à exploser. A la fois content de le retrouver, vivant ! Mais avec un passé qui avait dû être terrible... Témoin de sa vie misérable et effroyable sur son bout de trottoir... C’était un soulagement tout en étant un crève-coeur. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Comment s’était-il retrouvé là ? Il était censé être mort ! Il avait vu le cercueil descendre dans la tombe et être recouvert de terre ! Et il avait tant pleuré la perte de cet être si cher à son coeur, son ami, son meilleur ami ! 

Il y croyait sans y croire, c’était trop gros, trop difficile à avaler... Taka était Sasuke ! Il fit un pas en arrière comme s’il venait de se brûler, ne pouvant quitter des yeux la tache marron clair, n’osant plus regarder ce corps maltraité, ne sachant plus quoi faire face à tant de détresse. Pendant que lui vivait sa petite vie bien tranquille et protégée, Dieu seul savait ce qui était arrivé à Sasuke... Sasuke... Cette fois, les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et il tomba à genoux sur la moquette, des émotions contradictoires crevant sa poitrine, le choc de cette réalisation le faisant presque trembler. Il avait tant cherché à se convaincre que ce n’était pas lui, mais au final son instinct ne l’avait pas lâché et il avait persévéré... Et maintenant ?

Les larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues tannées et marquées de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches félines. Sasuke était vivant ! Il l’avait retrouvé ! Sasuke, son Sasuke, son meilleur ami, le complice de ses jeux d’enfants... mais dans quel état... qui menait une vie si horrible et cauchemardesque... son corps esquinté, ses beaux yeux noirs si vides de tout ce qu’il y avait par le passé, si changé... C’était un prostitué qui avait la vie dure aujourd’hui, qui menait une existence catastrophique... Sasuke… Sasuke… vivant...

Durant tout le temps que dura l’inspection, Taka resta stoïque, réprimant la pointe d’appréhension qui le parcourut en sentant les doigts de son étrange client se poser sur lui. C’était un client comme un autre, peut-être juste un peu plus riche et aimant un peu plus son confort que les autres. Finalement, il comprenait mieux ce que ce type venait faire sur le trottoir face au sien, il faisait son marché, comme tous les autres. Il avait juste pris un peu plus de temps pour choisir, rien d’autre. 

\- … Sasuke...   
Un long frisson couru le long de son échine à l’entente de ce prénom à peine soufflé d’une voix blanche. Encore ce prénom. Il lui avait déjà dit pourtant, non ? Il s’appelait Taka. Il avait une mémoire de poisson rouge ou quoi ? Il tourna la tête vers le blond et fut surpris de voir le visage hâlé sillonné de larmes et visiblement choqué. Naruto tomba à genoux, laissant le brun hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Il devait faire quoi là au juste ? Depuis quand ses clients pleuraient devant son corps nu ? Il était si beau que ça ? Si moche que ça ? Il lui faisait quoi là ?

Les yeux azur se relevèrent vers lui et le perturbèrent par l’émotion intense qu’ils contenaient. Ne sachant que faire, Taka dit la seule chose qui lui vint à l’esprit :  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux au juste ?   
Il s’attendait à tout, mais il musela sa peur, offrant une expression de défi à son vis-à-vis. Il en avait vu d’autres, il avait même son compte niveau expériences étranges en tout genre. Ce n’était pas un bourgeois trop émotif qui allait l’impressionner. 

Naruto vit toutes les cicatrices et les marques diverses qui marbraient le corps face à lui. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Sasuke pendant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi, lui qui était censé être mort, était-il debout devant lui, devenu un prostitué qui faisait le trottoir pour gagner sa vie ? Une vague d’inquiétude le submergea, les images de la correction que son ami avait subi le week-end d’avant lui revenant en mémoire. Il était maigre, il était mal en point, il était sale... et il faisait le trottoir. Et s’il avait en prime attrapé une maladie quelconque ? Le sida ou une chose du genre ? Il se souvenait aussi du quartier mal famé qu’il avait visité, un bidonville plus qu’autre chose... Comment Sasuke vivait-il quand il n’était pas sur son bout de macadam ?

Naruto serra les poings et s’essuya les yeux brusquement. C’était pas le moment de se laisser abattre, de s'apitoyer sur son sort sans rien faire, de pleurer sur ce qui avait dû être et qui ne serait plus jamais. Il l’avait retrouvé, et c’était ça qui comptait. Sasuke était là, devant lui, bien vivant, et il allait tout faire pour que les choses s’arrangent. Peu importait qu’il soit un prostitué ou Dieu savait quoi. Il était là, avec lui; et c’était ça qui comptait. Pour le reste, il aviserait. 

Taka vit le blond se relever, et plonger son regard dans ses yeux. D’une voix ferme, son client déclara :  
\- Je veux te retrouver... Sasuke.  
Tout son corps se crispa, une impression étrange lui nouant les entrailles. Encore ce prénom... et ces yeux... si bleus... si sérieux tout à coup. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce type déclenchait autant de trucs si bizarres en lui ? Il était pourtant certain de ne jamais l’avoir rencontré avant, alors pourquoi ?

Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par ces émotions qu’il ne comprenait pas. S’il perdait le contrôle... il signait sa perte. Il le savait. Taka soupira profondément avant de répondre, sa voix un peu adoucie, bien malgré lui, mais restant ferme.   
\- Je te l’ai déjà dit. Je ne suis pas Sasuke. Je ne connais même personne avec ce prénom. Je lui ressemble peut-être, mais ce n’est pas moi. Tu te trompes.

Devant le manque de réaction de son client, il enfonça un peu plus le clou, un rictus méprisant étirant le coin de ses lèvres.   
\- En plus, Sasuke : c’est quoi ce prénom ? Ses parents ont pensé à quoi en l’appelant ainsi ? C’est sûr qu’avec un nom pareil, il doit pas passer inaperçu ce mec. Les gens doivent bien se foutre de sa gueule. Désolé de te décevoir blondie, mais ton Sasuke n’est pas là. Peut-être...

\- Naruto.   
L’interruption et le ton décidé de celle-ci surprit le brun, qui leva un sourcil interrogatif vers le blond. Ce dernier sourit devant cette expression qu’il avait tant vue étant enfant. Il avait bien essayé, lui, de ne lever qu’un seul sourcil, allant jusqu’à s’entraîner devant son miroir. Mais il n’avait jamais obtenu le même résultat que Sasuke. Exactement comme ce qu’était en train de faire actuellement le brun sans même s’en rendre compte tant c’était naturel pour lui. 

\- Tu m’as appelé blondie. J’aime pas vraiment. On va passer le week-end ensemble, alors ce sera plus simple que tu m’appelles par mon prénom, non ?   
Taka haussa les épaules avant de répliquer.   
\- Si tu veux. Et donc, tu t’appelles ?   
\- Naruto. 

\- Comme les pâtes en forme de tourbillon ?   
Naruto se renfrogna en entendant la question éberluée du brun. Celui-ci cacha sa bouche avec sa main en voyant le hochement de tête de son client. Il ne put retenir un ricanement amusé qu’il étouffa du mieux qu’il put dans sa paume.   
\- Hé te moque pas ! râla le blond. 

Taka prit sur lui pour contrôler son hilarité naissante et répliqua :  
\- Reconnais que porter le même nom que des pâtes pour ramen, c’est un peu la honte.   
\- Parce que tu crois que Taka c’est mieux ? rétorqua Naruto, vexé.   
\- Carrément. Ça signifie Faucon. C’est quand même vachement plus classe que “pâtes en tourbillon” ! 

Les deux jeunes appartenant à deux mondes si différents s’affrontèrent du regard, les bras croisés sur leurs torses, chacun défiant l’autre silencieusement. Naruto se sentit soudain vivant comme ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des lustres. Se disputer de cette façon... avec Sasuke... ça lui avait tellement manqué. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage surprenant son vis-à-vis. Un léger rire lui échappa alors qu’il disait :  
\- Ça m’a manqué tu sais de me disputer avec toi comme ça ! 

Le froncement de sourcils du brun lui indiqua clairement que celui-ci ne comprenait rien à ce qu’il disait. Ce que Taka confirma quelques secondes plus tard.   
\- De quoi tu parles, crétin ? On se connaît pas, pourquoi ça t’aurais manqué ?   
Taka vit le sourire lumineux disparaître petit à petit en même temps que les yeux bleus se teintaient d’incrédulité, puis de compréhension avant de se faire décidés. 

Comment n’y avait-il pas pensé avant ? C’était pourtant évident. Il en avait entendu parler à la télévision, il s’y était particulièrement intéressé à cause de son grand-père. Et cela expliquerait tout. Pourquoi Taka lui soutenait mordicus ne connaître aucun Sasuke, pourquoi il ne l’avait pas reconnu, pourquoi ce monde qui aurait dû être le sien lui était totalement étranger : Amnésie post-traumatique. Son grand-père paternel était victime de cette amnésie particulière.

Le vieux se souvenait de tout, de toute sa vie, sauf des trois ans passés dans l’armée, de ces trois ans de guerre où il avait défendu sa nation sur les champs de batailles. Il était revenu au pays gravement blessé et traumatisé par les horreurs qu’il avait vues, qu’il avait vécues, celles qu’il avait dû faire subir à ses ennemis. A sa sortie de l’hôpital, il avait tout simplement occulté les trois années précédentes. Le psychiatre avait expliqué à sa grand-mère que c’était un mécanisme de défense inconscient, mais qu’il était possible que sa mémoire revienne un jour.

Sasuke avait dix ans quand sa maison avait brûlé, dix ans quand ses parents étaient morts. Si les journaux disaient vrai, il était fort probable qu’il ait été torturé ce soir-là. Et vu ce dont il avait été témoin dans la rue où le jeune homme tapinait, il y avait fort à parier que sa vie après cette nuit n’avait pas été rose. Rien d’étonnant au final que le subconscient de son ami ait effacé les années précédentes de sa mémoire. Naruto regarda intensément celui qui lui faisait face et qui attendait son bon vouloir. 

Face à lui ce n’était pas vraiment Sasuke, c’était Taka. Génétiquement ils étaient une seule et même personne, mais Sasuke n’existait pas dans l’esprit de Taka. C’était à lui, Naruto, de le faire revivre. C’était le seul moyen pour retrouver son ami perdu. Soupirant doucement, il se dirigea vers le téléphone pour appeler la réception, tout en expliquant :  
\- Je vais nous commander à manger. Tu te laves, on mange et après on se matera un film. 

\- Tu te crois dans Pretty Woman ou quoi ? claqua le brun d’une voix froide.   
Taka retint un grognement quand son client décrocha le combiné sans même lui répondre. Les changements d’attitudes de ce dernier lui donnaient le tournis, une vraie girouette ce type. Il tiqua en entendant le programme de la soirée. Il grommela dans sa barbe inexistante et pesta contre ce planning pour le moins inhabituel, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce que son client commandait à la réception. 

Et puis pourquoi il devait se laver d’abord ? Il lui faisait quoi là comme plan. En temps normal, ses consommateurs le baisaient et ensuite il se lavait quand il en avait l’occasion. Quel intérêt de se laver, de manger et de regarder un film ? De toute façon tôt ou tard, il passerait à la casserole et selon lui, mieux valait le plus tôt possible, histoire qu’il sache à quoi s’en tenir pour le reste du week-end. A quoi bon tourner autour du pot ?

Naruto raccrocha le combiné, surpris de voir que Sasuke était resté planté là, un air boudeur sur son visage. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.  
\- Taka, va te laver. Tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux après.   
\- Et je peux savoir à quel moment tu comptes me baiser ? Histoire que je sois pas surpris si tu te pointes comme une fleur dans la salle de bains.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je te l’ai déjà dit. Je ne suis pas intéressé. Va prendre une douche. Ensuite, on regardera ensemble ce qu’il y a comme films à la télé, le temps que la bouffe arrive.  
\- Et ensuite ?  
\- Et ensuite rien... On ira dormir. Allez va te laver, tu pues le sexe et t’es crade. Comment tu peux vivre en étant aussi sale, sérieux !

Taka se renfrogna pour de bon et marmonna, tout en se dirigeant vers le couloir, où il supposait que se trouvait la salle de bain :  
\- Et toi, comment tu peux vivre en étant aussi con ?   
C’était quoi ce mec ? Un maniaque de l’hygiène ? Il ouvrit l’une des deux portes au hasard et entra, entendant la voix de son client lui crier :   
\- Et surtout frotte bien partout ! Et ne lésine pas sur le savon ! 

La porte claqua avec force, alors que le prostitué maudissait ce foutu blond saletéophobe. Il faisait le trottoir ! Où est-ce qu’il avait vu une douche dans sa putain de rue, l’autre là ? Évidemment qu’il sentait le sexe. C’était la preuve qu’il travaillait ! Quel crétin ! Il s’attendait à quoi, hein ? A ce qu’il soit aussi pimpant qu’une princesse ? Cessant de fusiller des yeux le battant de bois qui le séparait du reste de la suite, Taka se retourna et se figea sur place. Ses   
précieuses bottes, qu’il avait ramassées au passage, tombèrent au sol avec un bruit sourd. 

Sur le mur à sa gauche, un meuble en bois supportait deux grandes vasques blanches surmontées d’un immense miroir dont les contours étaient en bambou tressé. Face à lui, une grande baie vitrée remplaçait tout le mur du fond, ouvrant sur un balcon arboré. La spacieuse douche se trouvait devant la baie vitrée, faite de parois totalement transparentes. Accolé entre la cabine de douche et le mur de droite, un bassin creusé à même le sol servait de baignoire, des marches permettant d’y descendre sans mal. 

Les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire pendante, Taka n’en revenait pas. Ça... une salle de bains ? On était loin des petites cabines miteuses en plastique, étriquées et défraîchies, accompagnées de moisissures, qu’il avait l’habitude de fréquenter dans les hôtels de bas étage où il avait parfois la chance de passer quelques heures en semaine avec certains de ses clients. Et dire que pour lui ces cabines rudimentaires, c’était du grand luxe ! Dans son bidonville, il se lavait dans un baquet rempli d’eau de pluie... Froide la plupart du temps. 

Il s’approcha, presque timidement, du meuble soutenant les vasques, garni de flacons de toutes sortes. Il tendit doucement la main vers l’une des petites bouteilles avant de la retirer rapidement, ayant l’impression de commettre un sacrilège. Jamais de sa vie, il n’avait vu autant de produits de toilette. Il y avait même une paire de brosses à dents attendant sagement d’être déballées, dans des gobelets si propres qu’il pouvait voir son reflet dedans. 

Il déchiffra les étiquettes, lisant les marques calligraphiées sur les emballages. Yves Saint Laurent, Dior, Nina Ricci... que des noms qu’il ne connaissait absolument pas. Probablement des noms donnés pour faire bien par les gérants de l’hôtel. Il trouva ce qu’il cherchait : un gel douche et un shampoing, estampillés Jean-Paul Gauthier. L’autre crétin lui avait dit de bien frotter... il allait s’en donner à coeur joie. Dans le doute, il prit aussi un lait pour le corps Channel et un soin capillaire Pacco Rabanne. Bon, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c’était que ces trucs là, mais ça ne pouvait qu’être bien, non ? En plus, c’était écrit dessus : pour le corps et les cheveux. 

Il bouda le simple petit savon parfumé dans sa petite boîte en plastique stylisée. Non, vraiment, Nina Ricci, ça faisait trop fille et de toute façon, le savon comme ça, il connaissait. Quoi que d’habitude, il était minuscule, sous emballage transparent et aussi fin qu’une feuille de papier, dans les établissements qu’il fréquentait en temps normal. Ayant une pensée subite pour sa colocataire, il se ravisa et prit la savonnette pour la glisser dans ses bottes. Il faudrait qu’il pense à piquer un truc pour Suigetsu aussi. 

Taka pénétra dans la cabine de douche, y déposant son fardeau dans un coin et ferma la porte transparente. A sa grande surprise, dés qu’elle fut close la paroi vitrée devint floue, ne lui laissant plus voir ce qui se passait à l’extérieur. Inquiet de ce phénomène, il rouvrit précautionneusement le battant de verre qui retrouva son aspect transparent.   
\- Ouah ! C’est cool ! lâcha-t-il avec un léger sourire après avoir renouvelé plusieurs fois l’opération avec curiosité, histoire d’être bien sûr qu’il n’y avait aucun danger pour lui. 

Toujours aussi émerveillé, il se retourna vers la douche. Bon, ok, il n’était pas idiot hein ? D’habitude c’était juste une poignée ou un bouton en aluminium avec chaud ou froid n’est-ce pas ? Et ben là... mystère.... Il n’y avait qu’une seule grosse manette ronde et chromée qui lui faisait presque mal aux yeux tant elle brillait. Pas de côté chaud, pas de côté froid... rien... Il lui fallut un moment pour voir la petite bague supplémentaire qui la sertissait avec des degrés. 

Perplexe, Taka fit tourner la bague qui émit un petit clic discret quand il s’arrêta sur trente sept degrés. Quand sa main fit ensuite pivoter le gros bouton chromé, un véritable déluge s’abattit sur lui, plusieurs petits jets denses martelant son corps. Un glapissement surpris lui échappa sous l’agression qu’il subit. Il découvrit après coup qu’un autre bouton permettait de régler les différents jets, faisant fonctionner certains, en coupant d’autres, intensifiant ou baissant la pression de l’eau qui en sortait.

Après quelques pérégrinations, il ajusta tant bien que mal la puissance des différentes buses, levant son visage sous la cascade agréable qui le parcourait. Il augmenta la température de l’eau, des nuages de vapeur envahissant peu à peu toute la pièce et formant de la buée sur les miroirs. C’était bien la première fois qu’il devait réfléchir autant pour prendre une simple douche. Franchement, ces bourgeois aimaient vraiment se compliquer la vie pour rien ! 

Après avoir bien profité de la sensation de l’eau chaude coulant sur son corps meurtri, il décida de passer à la phase suivante de l’opération “Satisfaire les lubies d’un maniaque blond de l’hygiène”. Attrapant le pot de soin capillaire, il l’ouvrit, restant un instant dubitatif face à la crème blanche qui s’y trouvait. Il y plongea finalement ses doigts, pensant, à juste titre, que cette texture ne sortirait pas seule de son contenant. Quelle idée de faire un truc pour les cheveux qui ne se versait pas facilement. 

Il vida soigneusement le pot dans sa paume et se frotta énergiquement le crâne avec. A part lui graisser les cheveux, ça ne faisait strictement rien, pas la moindre petite mousse. Peut-être avait-il raté une étape ? Reprenant le pot qu’il avait posé au sol, il lut tant bien que mal les instructions écrites en tout petit sur le dos du contenant. Laisser reposer trois minutes avant de rincer ? Et comment il les comptait lui les trois minutes ? Il n’avait ni montre, ni minuteur et son portable était dans ses bottes loin de la cabine, et pas question de le prendre : il n’était pas étanche. 

Sûrement que ces richards de bourges en avaient eux, des portables étanches... Décidé malgré tout à laisser reposer le produit pendant le temps imparti, il se saisit du lait corporel, prenant grand soin de lire les conseils d’utilisation avant de s’en servir. Bon visiblement, ça ne servait pas à se laver, mais à hydrater la peau. Pourquoi vouloir l’hydrater alors qu’elle était déjà sous l’eau ? Taka renonça à comprendre les raisonnements de ces fous qui se prenaient la tête pour trois fois rien, et jeta son dévolu sur le gel douche. 

Un peu inquiet, il ouvrit le flacon et le porta à son nez. Jean-Paul... avec un prénom pareil, c’était pas sûr que ça sente très bon ce truc... Finalement c’était pas si mal que ça. Il entreprit donc de se savonner, faisant mousser abondamment le gel sur son épiderme fragile. Il allait se rincer quand le conseil du blond lui revint en mémoire : “Surtout frotte bien partout !” Partout ? Avec un soupir désespéré, il s’assit sur le sol humide et s’attaqua à ses orteils, faisant bien attention de frotter entre chacun d’entre eux. 

Il s’occupa de la même façon de chaque partie de son corps, de la plante des pieds jusqu’à ses oreilles, en passant par son nombril et ses mamelons piercés, son sexe mou, et ses fesses martyrisées. Il hésita un instant, se demandant si par “partout” le blond incluait aussi l’intérieur de son cul, avant de décider qu’un simple coup d’eau ferait l’affaire. Il n’avait nullement envie de se foutre un doigt dans l’anus, et quelque chose lui disait que le gel douche n’était pas conseillé à cet endroit particulièrement fragile chez lui en ce moment. 

Fatigué d’attendre et supposant que les trois fameuses minutes devaient maintenant être largement passées, Taka se rinça soigneusement. Utiliser le dernier produit, le shampoing, s’avéra décidément bien plus simple et normal. Le gel parfumé moussa à qui mieux mieux dans ses mèches brunes à présent parfaitement “soignées”. Il prit son temps, puisque pour une fois il l’avait, et il se délassa sous les jets massant, profitant de la chaleur de l’eau bienfaisante alors qu’il massait son crâne avec dextérité.

Sortir de la douche fut presque un crève-coeur tant l’endroit était agréable. Résigné, Taka coupa enfin la cascade bienfaitrice, car il ne restait plus la moindre goutte de produit sur lui qui pourrait servir d’excuse pour demeurer là plus longtemps. Il ne prit pas la peine de se regarder dans le miroir encore embué, et replaça ses cheveux rapidement, avec ses doigts. Il s’empara de l’une des serviettes sous les vasques et faillit perdre l’équilibre en la dépliant tant elle était grande... et douce... S’enrouler dedans et se sécher avec fut encore un petit moment délicieusement appréciable. Finalement, tout ce luxe avait des bons côtés. 

Jamais il n’avait eu droit à une serviette aussi grande, ni d’aussi bonne qualité. Il pouvait presque intégralement disparaître dans le rectangle épais. Avisant le dos de la porte close de la pièce, il y trouva une paire de peignoirs tout aussi immaculés et épais. Sans se poser plus de questions, il en enfila un, lâchant la serviette sur le sol, appréciant le contact molletonné du vêtement confortable sur sa peau. Il remit ses bottes et, la main sur la poignée de la porte, marqua un temps d’arrêt. Devait-il aussi se brosser les dents ? 

Taka hésita un court instant, avant de décider que ce serait plus sage, surtout s’il voulait éviter une réflexion désagréable du blond à tendance maniaque. Il se résigna et se saisit d’une brosse à dent encore dans son emballage. Par curiosité, il lut ce qui était écrit au dos du carton, surpris de voir que celle-ci était électrique et brossait aussi la langue. Électrique ? C’était pas un peu dangereux ce truc ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se lança dans son nettoyage bucco-dentaire, faisant bien attention à éviter son piercing lingual. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à s’électrocuter avec l’appareil qui effectivement vrombissait curieusement, activant sa brosse. 

Naruto raccrocha le combiné après avoir passé commande pour tout ce qu’il voulait : pyjama, sous-vêtements, de quoi grignoter un peu. Bref, tout le nécessaire pour la soirée. Heureusement que dans l’hôtel, il y avait quelques boutiques vestimentaires entre autres. Il aviserait demain pour le reste. Son regard tomba sur les vêtements du prostitué abandonnés en un tas informe sur le sol au beau milieu du salon. Il plissa le nez avant de s’en saisir du bout des doigts.

Depuis combien de temps n’avaient-ils pas été lavés ? Ce fut le bras tendu loin devant lui, qu’il alla déposer les frusques du brun dans le sac prévu à cet effet. Sac qu’il referma soigneusement avant de l’accrocher sur la poignée extérieure de la porte de la suite, afin que le personnel de l’hôtel les récupère pour les nettoyer. Naruto leur souhaitait d’ailleurs bien du courage car les vêtements déposés étaient toujours prêts pour les clients le lendemain. 

Il bénit sa bonne étoile. Grâce à la fortune de ses parents, payer la facture de leur petit séjour qui serait bien salée ne poserait aucun problème, ses fonds étant quasiment illimités. Il commença à s’inquiéter quand le room-service apporta sa commande et que Taka n’avait toujours pas reparu. Qu’est-ce qu’il foutait ? Il n’avait quand même pas fait un malaise dans la baignoire, si ? Il s’apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand le brun sortit de la pièce au même moment. 

Naruto se figea un instant devant le jeune homme. Les cheveux encore humides et ébouriffés, les joues rougies par la chaleur de la douche, comme en témoignait le gros nuage de vapeur qui s’échappa de la salle de bain. Le peignoir blanc était largement ouvert sur le torse d'albâtre… Son ami d’enfance avait l’air si fragile, si éthéré... Naruto secoua brusquement sa tête et d’un geste vif il rajusta le tissu blanc et cotonneux mal positionné sur le corps trop mince.   
\- Tsss... C’est pas comme ça que ça se met... 

Taka posa un regard surpris sur ce type qui s’échinait à le couvrir soigneusement. D’habitude, ses clients l’aimaient le moins vêtu possible, pas emmitouflé jusqu’aux oreilles ! Un paquet sous cellophane atterrit dans ses bras et il fut repoussé dans la pièce qu’il venait de quitter, le blond lui ordonnant d’une voix ferme :  
\- Va t’habiller. On est dans un endroit convenable ici. Et puis, tu vas attraper froid ! 

La porte se referma sous son nez, laissant un jeune brun dubitatif avec son paquet dans les mains, une paire de mules blanches siglées du logo de l’hôtel par dessus. Visiblement, le blond faisait partie de ceux qui aimaient le cosplay. Rassuré de se retrouver dans un domaine qu’il connaissait, Taka ouvrit le sachet pour découvrir quel fantasme il allait devoir assouvir ce soir. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il n’était pas plus avancé sur les lubies étranges de l’individu qui avait payé ses services pour tout le week-end. 

Quel genre de dingue fantasmait sur ce genre de fringues ? Un pantalon bleu foncé en une sorte de satin, enfin il supposait que c’était du satin, avec une taille élastique, et la chemise manches longues de même couleur avec une rangée de tout petits boutons ronds et blancs sur le devant. Le tout était en plus bien trop grand pour lui, le pantalon lui tombait des hanches et il avait dû faire plusieurs revers aux pieds pour ne pas marcher dessus, la chemise baillait devant et lui cachait entièrement les mains. Non mais c’était quoi ce trip ? D’habitude, les tenues qu’on lui faisait porter, il avait de la chance quand elles se composaient de plus de vingt centimètres de tissu.

La porte s’ouvrit à nouveau et Naruto passa la tête pour voir où en était son invité. Éberlué, il vit le jeune homme nager dans le tissu soyeux, la veste largement ouverte sur le torse trop mince et marbré d'ecchymoses. Entrant définitivement dans la pièce, il étouffa un soupir désabusé.  
\- Mais c’est pas possible ça, tu sais même pas mettre un pyjama correctement, tu le fais exprès ou quoi !  
Faisant face au brun, il se mit en devoir de boutonner le haut, un pincement au coeur en constatant à quel point le vêtement était trop grand pour celui qui le portait. Le pantalon tombait de travers sur les reins maigrelets et le moindre geste finirait par le faire définitivement tomber.

Préoccupé d’éviter tout accident, Naruto tira sur la ceinture élastique pour y faire un noeud qui résoudrait le problème de façon temporaire, resserrant la taille trop lâche. Il finit de faire passer tous les boutons, sans la moindre exception, dans les encoches prévues à cet effet et retroussa également proprement les manches trop longues. C’était décidé ! Dès demain, ils iraient faire quelques emplettes ! Et puis, il allait le faire manger aussi et lui faire prendre le soleil ! Sasuke était bien trop maigre et la couleur du pyjama faisait ressortir son teint bien trop pâle, presque cireux.

Taka observa son client qui le rajustait avec une maniaquerie obsessionnelle. C’était quoi ce dingue qui fantasmait sur des “pyjamas” ? Et c’était quoi au juste un “pyjama” ? Décidé à faire preuve de professionnalisme, il posa la question à son consommateur :   
\- C’est quoi un pyjama ?   
La tête blonde se releva si vite vers lui qu’il fut certain d’avoir entendu les os du cou craquer. 

Devant le silence de son vis-à-vis, il précisa sa pensée :   
\- Non parce que moi, je connais le costume d'infirmière, de soubrette, de plombier, de père Noël, de mère Noël, de fée, d’hôtesse de l’air, de cuisinière,... Bref, je connais plein de cosplays, mais pas celui de pyjama. Alors si tu veux que je fasse ça bien, faut que tu m’expliques, que je puisse me mettre dans la peau du personnage. Tu comprends ? 

Naruto hésita entre rire et pleurer en entendant le discours du brun. Rire parce que du haut de ses environs vingts ans, Taka ne savait même pas ce qu’était un pyjama. Et pleurer parce que l’énumération qu’il venait de lui faire n’était que le triste reflet de la réalité de la vie de celui qui avait été son ami d’enfance. En plus, ce dernier semblait persuadé qu’il s’agissait d’un jeu pervers érotique, bien que Naruto lui ait précisé que ce n’était nullement dans ses intentions. 

Se résignant à éclairer la lanterne très obscure du prostitué, il lui répondit d’une voix douce :  
\- Un pyjama, c’est un vêtement qui sert à dormir. Juste à dormir. Rien d’autre.  
L’incrédulité se lut sur le visage de Taka, brisant un peu plus le coeur du blond.   
\- A... dormir ? Ça existe ça ? Des vêtements juste faits pour dormir ? Mais tu fais comment alors pour baiser après ? C’est ça qui t’excite ? Tu veux que je te fasse un strip-tease en plus ? C’est idiot ! Autant être tout nu... mais bon, si c’est ton trip...

Naruto se frappa le front de la paume de sa main avant de poser un regard exaspéré sur le prostitué.   
\- Non. Je ne veux rien de tout ça. Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute : JE. NE. TE. BAISERAI. PAS. On va passer le week-end ensemble, c’est tout. POINT.   
\- Mais... tu as payé une fortune juste... pour rien ? s’étonna Taka. T’as si peu d’amis que ça que tu payes pour en avoir ? Achète-toi un chien dans ce cas, ça te reviendra moins cher.   
\- J’ai déjà un chien, et j’ai beaucoup d’amis, rétorqua Naruto. Et non, je ne les ai pas payé pour qu’ils le soient, rajouta t-il en voyant le brun ouvrir la bouche. 

Taka croisa les bras sur son torse et fit une moue dubitative.   
\- Je vois pas l’intérêt de te payer une pute si tu te la fais pas. T’es vraiment barge comme mec.   
Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent soudainement, alors qu’il pointait un doigt vers son client récalcitrant.   
\- Je sais... en fait, t’es impuissant, c’est ça ? Bah, c’est pas grave tu sais ! Une petite pilule bleue et hop, ça repart. Et puis, je suis très doué de mes mains et de ma bouche, on devrait réussir à faire quelque chose. 

Naruto envisagea sérieusement la possibilité de se noyer dans la baignoire face à l’entêtement du prostitué. Il stoppa les mains blanches qui entreprenaient déjà de défaire sa braguette, et s’énerva franchement :  
\- Mais merde ! J’ai dit NON ! Tu aimes ça à ce point que tu en réclames ? T’es en chaleur ou quoi ! Et je ne suis pas impuissant ! Tout va très bien de ce côté là, Dieu merci.   
Le visage de Taka se ferma comme une huître à ces mots. Il relâcha l’avant du pantalon de son client et quitta la pièce d’un pas rageur. 

Pour qui il se prenait ce mec ? La Sainte Vierge ? Non, il n’aimait pas se prendre des bites dans le cul à longueur d’année, mais il n’avait pas le choix. C’était soit ça, soit il crevait. Et puis, c’était quoi cette histoire débile de pyjama ! Il avait rien demandé lui d’abord. Et puis, d’où il n’allait pas le toucher ? Ça faisait dix ans qu’il faisait ça, et jusque-là personne... non... PERSONNE ne l’avait épargné. Pas une seule fois, pas une... même quand il avait mal à hurler, même quand il n’en pouvait plus... Alors, pour qui il se prenait ? Merde !

Avisant les victuailles posées sur la table basse, Taka attrapa un truc ressemblant vaguement à un hamburger et croqua dedans à pleines dents. Il ne s’attarda pas outre mesure sur le goût différent de ce qu’il connaissait. C’était mangeable, pas besoin de plus. Le bruit des pas de l’autre crétin retentit dans la pièce silencieuse.   
\- Taka...  
\- Y’a pas à boire ? le coupa t-il d’une voix polaire. 

Naruto retint un soupir, visiblement il l’avait vexé. Mais merde, pourquoi Taka ne voulait-il pas comprendre qu’il ne souhaitait pas avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui ? Il posa son regard sur ce qu’il avait fait livrer et désigna les bouteilles.   
\- Ben si, regarde j’ai pris de l’eau plate, de l’eau gazeuse, du jus de fruit et du soda.   
Sans même le regarder, le brun se dirigea vers le mini-bar qu’il ouvrit et commença à fouiller. 

Se laissant tomber sur le canapé, il observa son invité qui revint vers la table, les bras chargés de mignonnettes en tout genre.   
\- Tu vas pas boire tout ça quand même ?! s’exclama Naruto.   
Taka s’assit sur le second canapé, ses bouteilles sur les genoux et posa ses pieds, toujours chaussés de ses bottes, sur le coin de la table. 

\- Enlève tes bottes ! Et ne pose pas tes pieds sur la table !   
Pour seule réponse Taka montra un majeur tendu bien haut à son client et ouvrit une première mignonnette qu’il descendit cul sec.   
\- Pas mauvais... mais trop petit, marmonna t-il pour lui même, avant de replonger sa main dans le tas sur ses genoux. 

\- Tu devrais pas boire autant, tu vas te rendre malade. Déjà que t’es pas épais ! Et vire-moi ces bottes ! Elles sont bonnes à jeter.   
Les orbes sombres de son employé temporaire fusillèrent Naruto sur place, alors qu’une seconde bouteille se vidait dans la gorge pâle. Le blond soutint sans ciller le regard meurtrier et insista une nouvelle fois.   
\- Y’a des mules dans la salle de bains. Tes bottes toutes crottées n’ont rien à faire à côté du repas. Enlève-les ! 

Non, mais il lui faisait quoi là ? Enlever ses bottes ? Pas question. Y’avait sa came dedans, ses clopes et les quelques biftons qu’il s’était fait avant que le blond ne l’embarque. D’ailleurs... maintenant qu’il y pensait :   
\- Elles sont où mes fringues ? Je te conseille de pas les avoir foutues à la poubelle, parce que là sinon je te refais le portrait ! Et puis propre ! Aucun chirurgien esthétique ne pourra te ravaler la façade ! Crois-moi ! s’énerva t-il.

Naruto leva les mains en signe d’apaisement, Taka était assez effrayant avec cet air de psychopathe. Il ne tenait pas à se battre avec lui, il ne voulait pas se battre avec son meilleur ami et risquer de provoquer de nouvelles blessures à la silhouette déjà abîmée.   
\- Elles étaient sales. Je les ai juste envoyées au pressing. Tu les récupéreras tout à l’heure, propres. Alors zen, ok !  
\- Hmphf... Ils ont pas intérêt à me les bousiller. 

Plongeant sa main dans le tas de petites bouteilles sur ses genoux, Taka en ressortit une au hasard et jeta un oeil sur l’étiquette. “Suze”. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? Il n’en avait jamais vu dans les rayons de la supérette où il faisait toujours ses courses. Il ôta le bouchon à vis et renifla avec curiosité le contenant de couleur indéfinissable. Pas vraiment convaincu, il enquilla malgré tout le liquide d’une seule traite. L’amertume qui emplit sa bouche le fit tousser, et l’obligea à avaler rapidement la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, un espèce de beignet, probablement aux crevettes s’il en croyait la queue rose qui en dépassait. 

Un léger ricanement à ses côtés attira son attention sur Naruto qui visiblement se retenait de rire. Toussant encore un peu, Taka fusilla la bouteille fautive des yeux et râla :  
\- Non, mais c’est quoi ce truc ? C’est dégueulasse ! Comment des gens peuvent payer pour boire un truc pareil ?   
Devant la colère du brun, le blond éclata franchement de rire. Avisant la moue boudeuse de ce dernier, il tenta de s’expliquer malgré son fou rire.   
\- Tu au..rais vu … ta têteeee... 

\- Pff... crétin... marmonna Taka en se radossant dans le canapé.   
Le temps que Naruto se reprenne, Taka déposa son lot de mignonettes à côté de lui et s’intéressa à la nourriture étalée sur la table. Il y avait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas fait un repas complet. Depuis Noël en fait... Avec Suigetsu, Karin et Jûgo, ils avaient pour habitude d’aller manger au fast-food pour marquer l’évènement. C’était pas le grand luxe, mais c’était le seul restaurant qu’ils pouvaient s’offrir. 

Et là, sous ses yeux, s’étalaient une véritable montagne de nourriture. A tel point qu’il ne savait pas quoi choisir, certains aliments lui étant totalement étrangers. En même temps, sorti de ses boîtes de conserve et de ce maigre festin de fin d’année, il n’y connaissait pas grand chose. Il avait reconnu la crevette pour en avoir vu au rayon surgelé de la supérette où il faisait ses courses, mais il n’avait jamais pu se permettre d’en acheter. Ses orbes sombres brillèrent de convoitise. Par quoi commencer ?

Il piqua dans quelques plats ici et là, directement avec les doigts, sentant parfois le regard azur se poser sur lui. Taka descendit du canapé et s’agenouilla sur la moquette, histoire d’être plus près du buffet improvisé. Il enfourna quelques petites brochettes d’une viande curieusement caramélisée, mais délicieuse, et croqua dans des bâtonnets qui s’avérèrent être des légumes. Des carottes... C’était bien la première fois qu’il en mangeait sous cette forme. D’habitude c’était des petits machins tout orange et rabougris, tout mous dans une boite en alu qu’il faisait bouillir comme il pouvait sur la vieille plaque chauffante.

Naruto l’observa, perplexe, presque mal à l’aise de manger sans faim réelle avec son assiette, son couteau et sa fourchette. Taka ne devait pas manger tous les jours à sa faim, c’était clair, pendant que lui se permettait parfois de jeter ses restes sans arrière pensée. Probablement que même Kyuubi mangeait mieux que lui... Kyuubi ! Il sortit rapidement son téléphone portable de sa poche et envoya un message à Kiba. Son pauvre chien allait se morfondre tout seul pendant tout un week-end ! Heureusement, il savait d’avance que son ami, amoureux des animaux et se destinant à être vétérinaire, ne ferait aucune difficulté pour aller s’occuper de l’animal en son absence.

\- Tu sais, tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup...   
La voix grave et mélancolique de son client fit relever la tête brune de Taka.   
\- A qchi ? demanda t-il la bouche pleine.   
Un doux sourire étira les lèvres charnues de Naruto qui répondit doucement :  
\- A Sasuke... 

Taka cligna des yeux, un peu étonné par la tristesse perceptible dans l’attitude de son client. Ne sachant que dire, il lâcha un “Oh.” atone.   
\- C’était mon meilleur ami. On était comme les deux doigts de la main. On faisait tout ensemble, et quand j’imaginais mon avenir, il en faisait forcément partie...   
Le prostitué écouta d’une oreille la litanie des mots qui se poursuivit pendant qu’il continuait lui de son côté à grignoter, produisant de temps en temps quelques onomatopées.

Quand le discours de son consommateur blond se termina, Taka se sentit dans l’obligation d’au moins faire semblant de s’y intéresser.   
\- Et pourquoi tu le cherches ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? s’enquit-il.   
Naruto planta ses yeux azur dans les iris noirs du brun avant de lâcher :  
\- Il est mort. Il y a dix ans... 

\- Ah... c’est triste. Mais s’il est mort, alors pourquoi tu le cherches ?  
Le regard bleu se fit moins mélancolique, plus déterminé.   
\- Parce que j’ai appris que peut-être il était encore vivant. Alors je le cherche. Les assassins de sa famille faisaient partie d’une organisation criminelle : l’Akatsuki.   
A ce seul mot, Taka avala de travers et se mit à tousser violemment. La nourriture qu’il avait dans sa bouche manqua de lui ressortir par le nez, une sueur froide s’emparant de lui.

Soucieux devant l’état soudain du prostitué, Naruto se leva et lui tapota doucement le dos.   
\- Hey ! Va pas t’étouffer non plus ! Tu mange trop vite ! Tiens, bois un coup, ça ira mieux.   
Il tendit son verre d’eau au brun qui l’avala d’une traite, surpris et essayant de reprendre contenance.   
\- Va te passer un coup d’eau sur le visage, ça va t’aider. Tu es rouge comme une tomate.

Taka ne se fit pas prier, il avait besoin de s’isoler là. Il s’enferma rapidement dans la salle de bains, tournant la clé pour être sûr que le blond ne viendrait pas à l’improviste. C’était quoi ce bordel ? Dans quel merdier s’était-il fourré encore ? Ce type ne voulait pas le baiser, il cherchait un mec mort depuis dix ans qui lui ressemblait... et il avait parlé de l’Akatsuki. Ce type cherchait probablement des infos ! Si ça se trouvait, c’était un flic. Bordel ! Il était dans la merde là ! 

Avec des gestes frénétiques il ôta sa botte, décala le talon et sortit son sachet de poudre. Il avait besoin d’un remontant et d’avoir ses idées au clair. Il réfléchissait mieux avec sa blanche... Les mains un peu tremblantes, il se fit un rail sur le dessus du meuble bas, entre les deux vasques. Il sniffa avidement sa dose, lécha les restes de coke et se laissa glisser au sol, s’étalant sur le carrelage jaune pâle. Les plafonds qu’il avait l’opportunité de contempler d’habitude étaient souvent sales et pleins de taches. Celui-ci était d’un blanc propre et éclatant...

Les yeux toujours fixés sur le plafond, les bras en croix, Taka laissa son esprit dériver, la drogue calmant efficacement le début de panique qui l’avait saisi. C’était juste une coïncidence, n’est-ce pas ? Ce mec ne ressemblait absolument pas à un flic, et il n’avait aucun moyen de savoir que la rue où il l’avait ramassé était l’un des fiefs de l’Akatsuki. Il lui avait juste dit ça pour répondre à sa question, rien d’autre. C’était une stupide coïncidence, rien de plus… Pas de quoi gamberger.

Quand à ce Sasuke auquel visiblement il ressemblait... là encore, juste un hasard. Si ce gamin était tombé dans les mains de l’organisation... peu de chance qu’il ait survécu longtemps. C’était probablement un gosse de riche, comme le blond. Ouais, aucune chance qu’il ait survécu bien longtemps. Il fallait être fort pour survivre aux membres de l’Aka. Et un gosse habitué au luxe n’avait aucune chance. Il en savait lui-même un rayon sur le sujet...

Et puis ce n’était qu’un week-end. Deux jours et trois nuits. Rien de plus. Son client constaterait qu’il n’avait rien à voir avec son pote mort, et ne reviendrait plus le faire chier. Il devait tenir juste le temps d’un week-end. Plus calme et rasséréné, il se releva, rangea son matos dans sa botte et s’apprêta à sortir. Avisant la paire de mule, il se dit qu’il pouvait bien faire un effort, et les chaussa. C’était confortable ces trucs là, finalement; ça valait bien la bouffe hors de prix sur la table... 

Resté seul dans le salon, Naruto soupira puis se décida à migrer dans la chambre. Il réunit dans trois grandes assiettes ce qu’il restait encore de nourritures et les porta jusqu’au lit. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé de la pièce et feuilleta le programme télé. La porte de la salle de bains s’ouvrit et il entendit Taka en sortir.   
\- Viens, je suis dans la chambre, indiqua t-il. 

Le brun arriva et se figea sur le seuil de la pièce. Naruto le détailla, fronçant les sourcils en remarquant les yeux explosés et le mince filet de sang qui coulait d’une narine. Il n’aima pas l’idée étrange qui lui traversa l’esprit à cette vue, mais il la chassa bien vite. Une main pâle essuya la petite rivière carmine, attirant les yeux bleus sur les bottes que Taka portait dans ses bras. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres alors que Naruto remarquait à voix haute :  
\- Tu ne les quittes jamais ? 

La voix taquine de son client le tira de sa contemplation et il osa s’aventurer dans ce que ces bourgeois appelaient une chambre. La pièce était claire, éclairée par une immense baie vitrée ouvrant sur le balcon. Un grand lit blanc trônait au centre de l’espace, des voilages immaculés l’encadrant, accrochés à un cadre de bois suspendu au plafond. Un canapé taupe se trouvait à proximité de la couche faisant face à un immense écran de télévision encastré dans une grande armoire de style colonial, adossée au mur. 

Les yeux de Taka détaillèrent l’espace. Il allait vraiment dormir ici ? Quand il avait la chance de pouvoir fermer l’oeil, c’était sous son toit de tôles gondolé et humide, ses fringues sur le dos, sur un matelas miteux et trop petit pour ses trois occupants. Il fit un pas dans la pièce. Est-ce que son client étrange allait lui sauter dessus maintenant ? Après tout, ils étaient dans une chambre avec un lit, non ? Et ce n’était pas ce stupide truc, ce “pyjama” qu’il portait qui le protégerait.

Si l’autre avait vraiment envie de lui sauter dessus, ce n’était pas quelques pièces de tissus qui l’en empêcheraient... Taka s’approcha du lit, osant à peine le toucher. Le matelas avait l’air si épais... et que dire des draps écrus qui le recouvraient... C’était juste... trop beau... trop beau pour être vrai. Un type qui le payait pour le laisser dormir tranquillement dans un endroit pareil, quelle farce n’est-ce pas ? Ses doigts rencontrèrent les draps frais, confirmant sa première impression à vue d’oeil : luxueux et confortables... Attirants... Il était fatigué, si fatigué… et son corps le faisait encore souffrir… il était fourbu, mâché...

Il jeta un coup d’oeil au blond qui lui demanda il ne savait quoi à propos de genres de films. Qu’est-ce qu’il en savait lui ? L’autre croyait vraiment qu’il avait le temps et l’argent d’aller au ciné peut-être ? Est-ce qu’il avait une tronche de critique de cinéma ? Il le laissa déblatérer, tout sourire, et se décida à monter sur le matelas si tentant. C’était comme dans un rêve. Le lit s’enfonça doucement sous son poids, sans le moindre bruit.

\- Il te plaît ? C’est assez confortable ?  
Taka éprouva le sommier. Non, aucun son, vraiment aucun... Une irrépressible envie de sauter à pieds joints sur le matelas le saisit, juste histoire de tester. Un lit silencieux... C’était presque magique... Pas de grincements, rien de rien, pas même un petit couinement. Il prit peu à peu ses aises, s’installant plus confortablement. Un lit plus que confortable et un pyjama... Y avait presque de quoi rire. Il lui faisait quoi l’autre comme plan foireux encore...

Naruto jeta un plaid au jeune homme qui ne semblait montrer aucune velléité de se glisser sous les draps, et qui, en plus, avait posé ses sacro-saintes bottes tout près de lui. Un regard noir empreint de méfiance se tourna vers lui quand la couverture tomba sur la silhouette en pyjama bleu foncé. Naruto se gratta l’arrière du crâne avec un soupir fatigué.  
\- Je vais dormir sur le canapé. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise... Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi...

\- Mouais...  
Taka empila des oreillers tellement moelleux qu’il ne put s’empêcher de les triturer un peu avant de s’y adosser. Il replia un peu ses jambes et étala la couverture sur lui, picorant au passage quelques trucs dans les assiettes. Shit, ses mignonnettes n’étaient pas là... Trop confortablement installé pour bouger, il y renonça, se contentant d’allumer une cigarette après avoir repêché son paquet dans l’une de ses bottes élimées.

\- Tiens, si tu fumes là, utilise au moins un cendrier !  
Rah ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il le gonflait celui là ! C’était Monsieur propreté absolue ou quoi ! Les pensées du brun s’arrêtèrent net en voyant l’objet que le blond lui tendait. Putain, c’était quoi ce truc ?! Ça brillait de mille feux et ça pesait une tonne ! Au moins s’il devait se défendre, il saurait quoi utiliser ! Un cendrier ça ? Ces bourges alors... ça ressemblait plus à une sculpture en cristal taillé... C’était presque un crime de mettre des cendres là-dedans tellement c’était joli.

Ses yeux papillonèrent lourdement dès les premières secondes d’images à l’écran. Il était crevé. Sa nuit avait commencé tôt en plus. Heureusement pour lui, la douche extraordinairement agréable avait chassé une bonne partie de la douleur dans ses muscles fourbus. N’empêche, il en devait une à son voisin de trottoir, il était pas prêt de l’oublier celui-là ! Et puis, c’était bien la première fois qu’il avait droit à pareil traitement : un endroit luxueux, de la bouffe, et même un pyjama... D’aussi loin que Taka s’en souvienne, il n’avait jamais eu une soirée comme ça. Il fallait qu’il se méfie, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se réveiller d’un coup, la bite de ce beau blond bizarre entre les fesses… Il allait le garder à l’oeil, juste au cas où…

Naruto observa à la dérobée le brun installé sur le lit blanc. Blotti contre les oreillers, la couverture posée sur lui, celui-ci s’était finalement endormi pendant le film qui était pourtant un excellent film d’action. Avisant la cigarette qui se consumait encore entre les doigts pâles, il s’extirpa du sofa et alla éteindre la tige incandescente. Ses yeux détaillèrent le visage apaisé dans le sommeil, s’attardant sur les hématomes qui bleuissaient l’épiderme laiteux. 

D’une main douce il repoussa une mèche brune, caressant du bout des doigts une tempe blême. Un minuscule soupir s’échappa des lèvres fines et à peine rosées de l’endormi, faisant sourire le blond. Naruto repoussa les assiettes, maintenant presque vides, les posant sur la table de chevet, puis entreprit d’installer un peu mieux le prostitué. Glisser la silhouette menue sous les draps sans la réveiller ne fut pas une tâche aisée, mais il y parvint. Par contre, il renonça après quelques vaines tentatives à lui faire lâcher la paire de bottes usées que le jeune homme serrait convulsivement entre ses bras, jusque dans son sommeil. 

Un soupir désabusé lui échappa encore, ses yeux bleu fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Confortablement installé dans le canapé de la chambre, Naruto réfléchit à ce qu’il ferait le lendemain avec son invité. Acheter des vêtements décents... ça c’était la première chose. Ensuite... Il devait aider Taka à retrouver la mémoire, pour que Sasuke lui revienne. Vaste programme. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire ça. 

Et après quoi ? Et si Sasuke ne redevenait plus jamais celui qu’il avait connu... Que ferait-il ? Il l’avait retrouvé, mais... il restait encore tant de chemin à parcourir, tant de choses qu’il ne connaissait pas du brun. Il ne savait presque rien de lui. Comment Sasuke s’était-il retrouvé à faire le trottoir ? Depuis combien de temps ça durait ? Par quoi avait-il bien pu passer pour oublier à ce point qui il était et se retrouver dans cette situation si catastrophique ?

Et surtout, avait-il vraiment envie de tout savoir ? Il se doutait que la vie du brun n’avait pas été rose, voulait-il vraiment les détails en plus ? Enfin, ça c’était si celui-ci acceptait de les lui donner. Et là, il avait de sérieux doutes sur la question. Se passant une main lasse devant les yeux, Naruto se dit qu’il aviserait demain matin. Après tout, ne disait-on pas que la nuit portait conseil ? Même si la sienne allait être courte... 

Il avait retrouvé Sasuke... son meilleur ami, celui qu’il croyait mort et enterré... C’était tellement incroyable... S’ils n’avaient pas décidé ce soir-là de passer non loin de cette rue pour aller dans cette boite avec ses amis, jamais il n’aurait soupçonné l’existence de Taka... Et jamais il n’aurait eu de doutes quand à la mort de son ami... La vie était parfois faite de drôles de coïncidences. Sasuke était là, bien vivant dans ce lit, et Naruto emporta cette ultime pensée presque euphorique au pays des songes. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 6 : Te redécouvrir.   
> Naruto pense avoir retrouver Sasuke... Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Et si oui, réussira-t-il à lui rendre la mémoire ? Quoiqu’il en soit il devra découvrir ou redécouvrir celui qu’il pense être son ami. Mais ne risque-t-il pas de se perdre en route ?


	7. Te redécouvrir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto pense avoir retrouver Sasuke... Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Et si oui, réussira-t-il à lui rendre la mémoire ? Quoiqu’il en soit il devra découvrir ou redécouvrir celui qu’il pense être son ami. Mais ne risque-t-il pas de se perdre en route ?

Le soleil était déjà relativement haut dans le ciel quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver ses esprits. Il bâilla et s’étira pour faire jouer ses muscles. Même si le canapé s’était avéré confortable, et vu le prix qu’il allait payer pour cette chambre d’hôtel, y avait plutôt intérêt... ça ne valait tout de même pas un bon lit, et le sien en particulier. Il récupéra son portable sur la table basse, observant l’heure d’un oeil torve.

Juste à temps pour commander un bon petit déjeuner, son ventre sonnait affreusement creux. Un tour rapide de ses messages lui apprit que Kiba s’était bien occupé Kyubi, à charge de revanche l’avait-il prévenu. Le blond se leva doucement, rassuré sur le sort de son animal de compagnie et s’approcha sans bruit du grand lit encore plongé dans la pénombre. Sasuke dormait toujours à poings fermés. Il avait craint un instant que celui-ci n’ait joué les filles de l’air pendant la nuit, mais non. Il était toujours là, profondément assoupi.

Naruto se remémora le programme auquel il avait songé la veille au soir. Acheter des vêtements et faire en sorte que Sasuke retrouve la mémoire, et les deux ne seraient très certainement pas une mince affaire. Il fourragea dans ses mèches blondes et se dirigea d’un pas de somnambule vers la salle de bain, non sans avoir jeté un ultime coup d’oeil à Taka qui dormait comme un bienheureux. Un petit détour par une pharmacie s’imposait aussi. Les bleus sur l’épiderme pâle ne lui disaient vraiment rien qui vaille, et il y avait sûrement pire ailleurs...

L’image de son meilleur ami endormi, devenu il ne savait trop comment un prostitué, alors qu’il le croyait mort depuis dix ans le poursuivit jusque sous sa douche. Les mèches brunes répandues sur l’oreiller, la trop mince silhouette, couchée en chien de fusil, disparaissant sous les draps, les lèvres fines entrouvertes sur une respiration régulière. Il n’avait pu s’empêcher de remonter le drap sur les épaules découvertes, vêtues du pyjama bleu marine. C’était tellement Sasuke. Une fois endormi, c’était vraiment lui. Le lui d’avant, celui de son enfance qui aurait grandi à ses côtés, comme s’il ne l’avait jamais quitté. Naruto soupira et se plongea derechef sous les jets d’eau chaude.

Commander le petit déjeuner fut la partie la plus simple de sa journée. Il en commanda un continental, très copieux, toutes options. De toute façon, Taka devait manger. Et il ne savait absolument pas ce que ce dernier mangeait le matin, alors autant faire le tour de la carte, comme ça au moins il était paré. Il s’installa dans le canapé du salon, attendant patiemment que les mets soient livrés, zapant d’une chaîne à l’autre sur le bouquet satellite plus que complet de la télé. Son choix s’arrêta sur un animé qu’il connaissait vaguement. Une histoire de ninjas...

Les paupières de Taka papillonnèrent difficilement. Merde, il n’était pas du matin... Il se frotta les yeux lourdement, ne reconnaissant pas vraiment ce qui l’entourait. Réunissant difficilement les bribes de ses souvenirs, il se rappela être allé dans un hôtel cinq étoiles avec le beau blond bizarre qui avait refusé de le toucher et qu’il devait y passer le week-end. Il se redressa mollement, pas bien sûr que tout ceci ne soit pas un rêve, et regarda tout autour de lui. 

Le bruit d’une télévision qui marchait en sourdine attira son attention sur le salon, enfin sur ce qui en était visible depuis l’endroit où il se trouvait. Il écarquilla les yeux en constatant que son client s’était levé, sans que lui ne s’en soit rendu compte. Habituellement, il avait un espèce de radar qui le faisait se réveiller au moindre mouvement des types qu’il accompagnait. C’était une question de survie. Endormi, il était plus vulnérable, et Dieu seul savait ce qui pouvait passer par la tête de ces porcs. 

Il constata que ses bottes, ses précieuses bottes, étaient toujours en sa possession et que ses vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés au pied du lit. Et il portait encore le pyjama qu’il avait enfilé la veille. Incroyable ! Pour une fois qu’il se réveillait habillé ! Alors le blond ne lui avait vraiment rien fait ? Là, c’était sûr, il hallucinait ! Il ne voyait que ça comme explication rationnelle. Il avait trop forcé sur ses doses et du coup il se tapait un sacré trip. 

Sa vessie se rappela à lui, le forçant à quitter le cocon douillet dans lequel il serait bien resté encore un peu. D’un pas lourd, il quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la seule porte qu’il n’avait pas poussée la veille, et qui, selon toute logique, devait être les toilettes. Il referma la porte derrière lui, et se fit la réflexion qu’il aurait peut-être dû demander un GPS avant d’entrer tant la pièce était grande. Pas croyable, il planait ou dormait encore ou quoi ?

Debout devant la cuvette immaculée, il s’apprêtait à se soulager quand un éclat brillant attira son attention sur un cendrier posé sur une jolie colonne juste à côté du WC. Ébahi, il se pencha pour confirmer que c’était un cendrier, hyper classe, qui se trouvait dans cet endroit grand comme un hall de gare. Un “Pchit” le fit sursauter, une délicate odeur de fleur se répandant dans la pièce. Putain, des chiottes qui pétaient la rose ! Incroyable !

C’était trop, il fallait qu’il en parle à quelqu’un. Fermant le couvercle des toilettes, il s’y assit et sortit son portable de ses bottes pour envoyer un SMS à Jûgo.   
“ Tu savais toi que dans les hôtels cinq étoiles, y’avait des cendars en cristal et des chiottes qui sentaient la fleur sauvage ?”  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : “content de savoir que t’es vivant. mais qu’est-ce que tu as pris ?”.   
“Ben rien justement. C’est ça le pire.” répondit Taka.

Ses mouvements pendant qu’il tapotait sur le mini clavier déclenchèrent une nouvelle avalanche de parfum fleuri, à chacun de ses gestes en fait...   
“Putain. Je viens de me faire agresser par un diffuseur masqué. Je te jure, j’ai rien pris.”  
“ Tu veux de l’aide pour te défendre face à ton agresseur ? ou tu vas t’en sortir seul ?”   
La réponse de Jûgo fit enrager le brun qui lui répliqua :  
“Fous toi pas de moi ! la prochaine fois je prendrai des photos!”, avant de remettre son portable dans sa botte. 

Toujours en ronchonnant après le géant roux qui le prenait pour un con, il termina ce pourquoi il était venu dans cette pièce. N’empêche, il n’en revenait pas. C’était quoi cet endroit ? Taka eut un autre moment de flottement quand il constata qu’il n’y avait pas de chasse à tirer... Le tourbillon se déclencha tout seul quand il s’éloigna de la cuvette, le laissant encore une fois émerveillé. Merde, des chiottes intelligentes... Trop classe ! Ces bourges pouvaient bien se la péter avec des trucs pareils ! 

Le prostitué redescendit de son petit nuage étonné et quitta la pièce pour se diriger dans celle d’en face. Il retrouva le même carrelage jaune pâle que la veille, rutilant et si propre qu’il en eut mal aux yeux. Il se passa rapidement un peu d’eau sur le visage, constatant du coin de l’oeil que ses bleus n’avaient pas vraiment disparu de sa figure. Cependant, c’était bien la première fois qu’il se réveillait aussi bien reposé et en aussi grande forme. Même si certains de ses muscles tiraient un peu, il était dans une forme olympique comparé à d’habitude. La cerise sur le gâteau ? Il n’avait même pas mal aux reins... C’était la première fois depuis... depuis... 

Jamais en fait. Avoir mal au bas de ses hanches faisait partie de ces douleurs quotidiennes dont il avait l’habitude dès le réveil. Et là, rien... pas le moindre élancement... C’était presque étrange, comme s’il manquait quelque chose. Il s’était tellement habitué à ses réveils difficiles, en mode loque humaine, qu’être autant en forme relevait du miracle. Il fit fébrilement glisser le talon de sa botte, vérifiant son stock de poudre. Non pourtant, il n’avait presque rien consommé, en tout cas pas plus qu’à l’accoutumée.

On frappa à la porte de la suite et Naruto alla ouvrir au groom qui livra le petit-déjeuner. Une fois celui-ci parti avec les reliefs du repas de la veille empilés sur sa desserte à roulette, le blond ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour prévenir Taka.   
\- Taka ? Le petit-dejeu...  
Il se figea devant le spectacle qui s’étala sous ses yeux. 

Penché au dessus du meuble supportant les deux vasques, le brun sniffait bruyamment une ligne de poudre blanche. Choqué, Naruto vit le jeune homme lécher les résidus présents sur la tablette et sur ses doigts avant de se redresser, un filet de sang coulant de sa narine.   
\- Quoi ? demanda Taka en avisant son client à la porte, alors que ses pupilles se dilataient.   
\- Qu’est-ce... Non, mais t’es malade ! rugit ce dernier. C’est hyper dangereux ces trucs-là ! 

Naruto entra dans la pièce d’un pas militaire et saisit le brun par le poignet, sa figure décomposée par la colère.  
\- Depuis quand tu te balances cette merde dans les narines ? T’es accro ? Et puis c’est quoi d’abord ! Réponds !  
Taka n’eut pas le temps de réagir, son précieux sachet de poudre se retrouvant prisonnier des doigts tannés par le soleil de l’autre main de son agresseur.

\- Tu sais à quel point c’est dangereux pour la santé ? poursuivit le blond furieux. Tu veux te foutre en l’air ou quoi ? Merde Sas’ke !   
Non, mais il se prenait pour qui celui-là ? Le brun se dégagea brusquement de la poigne de son client et récupéra son précieux sachet.   
\- Et toi, connard ! Tu sais à quel point c’est cher ? Tu sais quoi de moi pour me faire la morale ! Rien ! Alors fous moi la paix et va te faire voir ! 

La porte de la salle de bains claqua avec brusquerie sur le dos du brun, laissant Naruto figé sur place. Sasuke se droguait... La consternation, la stupeur, le choc et la colère s’affrontèrent en lui. Il ne manquait plus que ça... Est-ce que c’était pour ça qu’il faisait le trottoir ? Pour se payer ses doses ? Profondément affecté, le blond s’appuya contre le meuble sous le grand miroir. Il était abasourdi, et en colère... tellement en colère. Sasuke vendait son corps pour de la drogue, il était tombé si bas que cela l’effraya presque. Que lui cachait-il encore ?

Quand il rejoignit le salon, ce fut pour trouver Taka assis devant la table basse en train de manger un croissant. Son air curieux amusa un peu le blond, Taka regardant la viennoiserie comme s’il craignait qu’elle ne le morde. Sans un mot, il s’attabla à son tour, réprimant un pincement au coeur quand il vit l’expression du brun se fermer dès qu’il entra dans son champ de vision. Ignorant royalement son voisin de table, Taka se concentra sur les aliments étalés devant lui. 

Il avait déjà goûté à toutes les viennoiseries, ravi de pouvoir enfin déguster ces douceurs qui lui faisaient tellement envie dans les vitrines des boulangers, mais qu’il n’avait jamais pu s’offrir. Sa tentative de boire du café s’était soldée par un échec cuisant, c’était âcre et amer, et même généreusement sucré, ça ne passait pas. Un verre de jus d’orange apparemment fraîchement pressé fit passer le goût déplaisant encore présent sur sa langue. Le thé n’avait pas été plus concluant, se révélant fade et sans saveur particulière, sentant la pastille de menthe à plein nez. 

Avec précaution, il se versa un peu de chocolat chaud dans une nouvelle tasse et se risqua à y tremper le bout des lèvres. Le goût sucré et la saveur douce du cacao emplirent immédiatement sa bouche, ravissant ses papilles. Satisfait, il se servit un peu plus de ce délicieux breuvage, prenant son temps pour choisir sa prochaine victime culinaire. Des espèces de petits pains carrés avec des pépites noires attirèrent son attention. Ça avait l’air bon ça. En kidnappant un, il en testa le moelleux avant d’en prélever une microscopique bouchée. Effectivement c’était bon, mais un peu sec. Ce serait meilleur avec de la confiture, tiens. 

Naruto regarda le brun étaler de la confiture d’abricot sur le scone, puis s’évertuer à y rajouter une généreuse couche de beurre. Résigné, le blond prépara une tartine de brioche grillée avec un peu de beurre et de la confiture de fraise avant de la tendre à son invité.   
\- Tiens, goûte ça. Ce sera meilleur que le mélange que tu nous fais là.   
Avec une réticence visible, Taka prit la tartine tendue et l’inspecta soigneusement, allant jusqu’à la renifler, avant de mordre dans un coin, un tout petit coin. 

Levant les yeux au ciel, Naruto soupira :  
\- Je vais pas t’empoisonner tu sais.   
\- Mouais... on sait jamais. T’es trop bizarre comme mec, marmonna le brun.  
Malgré ses dires, il ne mit pas longtemps à engloutir sa tartine, léchant soigneusement ses doigts pour ne rien perdre de la confiture qui avait coulé. 

Taka observa son hôte à la dérobée pour apprendre à se préparer une autre de ces tartines qui au final n’était pas dégueulasse du tout, mais le blond surprit son manège et lui tendit obligeamment une seconde tranche soigneusement réalisée que le brun tenta cette fois de tremper dans son chocolat. Dépité, il constata l’échec de sa manoeuvre, le morceau beurré et couvert de confiture sombrant définitivement dans l’océan marron clair tout en se rompant.

Quand il se lança dans un sauvetage risqué de la brioche naufragée avec ses doigts, Naruto intervint une nouvelle fois.  
\- Dans ces cas-là, on utilise une cuillère... souffla t-il, amusé.  
\- Une quoi ?  
\- Là sur la table, à côté de ta tasse...

Taka baissa les yeux sur l’endroit indiqué, constatant que plusieurs ustensiles identiques étaient soigneusement alignés. Identiques, mais de taille différente... où était le piège ? Perplexe, il s’empara de la plus grosse. Loupé, trop gros pour récupérer la noyée dans sa tasse. Il tenta donc la plus petite, mais là aussi ce fut peine perdu... trop petit pour le morceau qui surnageait de temps en temps dans son breuvage. Au bout du quatrième essai qui éclaboussa le pyjama de taches chocolatées mais se révéla fructueux, il engouffra le tout dans sa bouche, son menton dégoulinant de gouttes marron clair.

Naruto, cette fois, se mit à rire franchement. Voir Sasuke se débattre avec sa tartine qui avait fait un naufrage catastrophe dans la tasse de chocolat valait vraiment son pesant d’or. Ses iris azurés se teintèrent toutefois d’un peu de tristesse. Qui aurait cru qu’il avait devant lui un descendant de l’illustre et si policée famille Uchiwa. Sasuke avait même oublié comment on mangeait proprement, jusqu’à l’utilisation d’une simple petite cuillère.

Le blond soupira et se pencha, essuyant avec sa serviette le chocolat, le beurre et la confiture qui maculaient le menton et les coins de la bouche fine.   
\- Tu en as partout... se justifia t-il quand les orbes sombres méfiants croisèrent son regard.  
Sasuke haussa les épaules et picora encore un peu de ceci ou de cela. Après tout, il ne savait pas quand son prochain repas aurait lieu et s’il aurait encore droit à quelque chose d’aussi fastueux. Il se gava jusqu’à ce que son ventre affiche complet, finissant de ruiner son pyjama qui se constella de tâches et de miettes.

\- Bien, si tu as fini tu devrais t’habiller. Tes affaires sont sur le lit, je t’ai mis un boxer aussi.   
\- Hmm ? Pourquoi faire ? s’étonna le brun. On va pas rester ici toute la journée ?   
Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira.   
\- Non. Je veux t’emmener faire un tour, mais avant il faut t’acheter des vêtements décents.   
Un sourcil noir se souleva, montrant toute l’incompréhension de Taka. Conciliant, ce dernier se leva et alla dans la chambre pour s’habiller donc. Visiblement, le “pyjama” n’était plus de mise. En même temps, si on suivait la logique du blond, ils avaient fini de dormir. Dommage... Maintenant qu’il était repu, il n’aurait rien eu contre un petit moment supplémentaire échoué dans cet oasis bienfaiteur qu’était ce lit. 

Sans se soucier outre mesure d’être vu ou non, Taka se déshabilla, bataillant un peu avec les boutons de la veste de pyjama. Il finit par capituler et passa directement la pièce de tissu par dessus sa tête. Voilà, comme ça, c’était beaucoup plus simple. Il tendit la main vers son pantalon rouge quand un truc de couleur grise attira son attention. Curieux, il déplia l’objet encore non identifié et constata qu’il s’agissait d’un sous-vêtement, en lycra en plus. 

Dubitatif, il l’enfila, se faisant la remarque que ça comprimait son service trois pièces et le cul. C’était désagréable. Il se tortilla un moment pour essayer de trouver l’astuce qui rendrait ce truc confortable, mais en vain. En désespoir de cause, il retourna vers son client et l'interpella :  
\- Hé... blondie... ah, non. Euh... pâtes de ramens !   
\- Naruto ! répliqua l’interpellé, avant de se retourner. 

L’étudiant manqua s’étouffer dans sa tasse en voyant le brun vêtu en tout et pour tout d’un boxer gris moulant, très moulant.   
\- Ouais, si tu veux, grogna Taka. Bref, ce truc là... c’est obligé que je le mette ?   
Après s’être repris, le blond fronça les sourcils et rétorqua :   
\- Oui. En règle générale, les gens portent des sous-vêtements. Surtout quand ils vont acheter des vêtements. C’est une question d’hygiène. 

\- T’as un vrai problème avec l’hygiène toi, non ? remarqua le brun.   
\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? C’est quoi le problème ? s’enquit Naruto, appréhendant la réponse.   
\- …   
Naruto prit sur lui pour ne pas montrer sa peur, le silence du brun ne lui disant rien qui vaille.   
\- C’est trop serré... ça me rentre dans le cul, finit par lâcher son invité. 

Le blond se mordit férocement les lèvres pour ne pas rire, mais ne put retenir une remarque sarcastique :  
\- Tu te fous de moi ?   
Comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu de son client, le prostitué croisa les bras sur son torse et bougonna :  
\- Oui, bon d’accord... mais là, c’est pas pareil. 

Pris d’une illumination subite, Taka tenta sa chance :  
\- Et si je le mettais par dessus mon pantalon ? Ça irait non ?  
L’éclat de rire qui accueillit son idée lumineuse le vexa. Ben quoi, il faisait des efforts, non ?   
\- Tu... tu... te prends pour … Superman ? réussi à articuler Naruto entre deux fous rires.   
L’image de Sasuke vêtu de son pantalon rouge avec le boxer gris par dessus avait eu raison de son self-control. Il ne lui manquerait plus que la cape ! Et le grand S sur la poitrine ! 

Taka posa un regard compatissant sur le blond qui venait de perdre l’esprit et renonça à lui faire entendre raison. Il retourna dans la chambre pour enfiler le reste de sa tenue, râlant contre le sous-vêtement qui le serrait bien trop et le gênait plus qu’autre chose. Remarquant que le blond avait soigneusement plié sa couverture, il tenta d’arranger son pyjama et son plaid du mieux possible. Mais à son grand désespoir, il n’obtint au final qu’une masse informe et bancale, bien loin du tas soigné sur le canapé. 

\- Tu es prêt ?   
L’assertion poussa le prostitué à rejoindre son client dans le couloir menant à l’entrée. Sans un mot, il suivit le blond à travers les couloirs de l’hôtel et l'ascenseur jusqu’au hall d’entrée. Naruto passa devant le comptoir et se dirigea vers les boutiques situées au coeur même de l’établissement. Le brun observa le décor extérieur qu’il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de voir jusque là. Dans une cour intérieure, arborée et décorée de colonnes ouvragées, les clients de l’hôtel se prélassaient sur des transats autour d’une immense piscine, se faisant servir par des employés en uniforme. 

Sous les arches soutenues par les colonnes, des vitrines s’étendaient, les unes à côté des autres. Taka continua de mettre ses pas dans ceux de son client qui visiblement cherchait quelque chose de précis. Son oeil s’égara sur la devanture d’un magasin ou deux. Les prix n’étaient même pas affichés sur ce qui était vendu, que ce soit des sacs, des chaussures ou des vêtements. Il manqua se cogner dans le dos de Naruto quand ce dernier s’arrêta devant l’une d’entre elles.

Le blond poussa la porte, soupirant d’avance face à l’épreuve qui l’attendait. Il tint la porte à Taka qui resta un instant planté devant la vitrine, dubitatif et perplexe. “Gentrys”. Le nom de la boutique s’étalait en lettres dorées sur la surface vitrée et brillante. Des mannequins en tenue classieuse étaient figés dans la vitrine, dont un en costume noir, chemise blanche et noeud papillon. Il ne comptait tout de même pas lui faire porter ça ? se demanda le prostitué passant enfin l’entrée, faisant tinter une clochette discrète.

L’intérieur était encore une fois luxueux. Des vêtements masculins étaient soigneusement rangés par tailles, par genres, et par couleurs, sur des portants dorés. L’espace était clair et brillamment éclairé, des petits bancs molletonnés disséminés ici ou là. Même la supérette où il avait l’habitude d’aller faisait petite et étriquée à côté de cet endroit spacieux et aéré. Une jeune femme se dirigea vers eux, contournant son comptoir rutilant où s’affichait encore le nom de la boutique en lettres d’or sur le devant.

Taka se sentit mal à l’aise, totalement déplacé dans ce lieu. Pour preuve, la vendeuse habillée et coiffée avec style, parfaitement maquillée, ne lui adressa pas un regard, conversant à voix feutrée avec son client blond. Ce ne fut que quand ce dernier indiqua que les vêtements seraient pour lui que la demoiselle de la boutique daigna le dévisager. Et quel regard... Une moue réprobatrice et dégoûtée traversa les traits féminins, avant de vite disparaître sous un sourire obséquieux destiné au possesseur de carte bleue.

\- Par ici je vous prie.  
La jeune femme les mena vers un petit couloir derrière un rideau de brocard, et Taka fit connaissance avec le “salon d’essayage”. La pièce était ronde, des cabines dissimulées derrière d’autres lourds rideaux rouges la bordant. De grands miroirs couvraient certains des murs et au milieu une immense banquette confortable, entourée de deux petites tables carrées.

La gardienne de ce temple cossu tira l’un des rideau tout en proposant à Taka de se “mettre à l’aise”. Le prostitué tordit le nez, mais un rapide coup d’oeil vers son beau blond bizarre qui s’installait sur la banquette lui apprit que oui, il allait devoir en passer par là... La cabine ? On pouvait y rentrer à dix là dedans... Sa piaule paraissait minuscule à côté. Il en fit le tour, testant le petit banc molletonné tendu de velours à côté d’une tablette, la brillance des portemanteaux sur les parois attirant son oeil. Il tendit l’oreille, surprenant quelques bribes de la conversation des deux autres.

\- … quelque chose de sobre... pas de couleurs trop flashy... pas de chemise, plutôt des polos ou des t-shirts, un pull léger aussi... et des chaussures...  
La jeune femme abandonna Naruto pour partir à la recherche de ce qu’il lui avait demandé avec quelques vagues indications. Dans son souvenir, Sasuke détestait les teintes trop voyantes et il supportait de moins en moins de le voir avec cet hideux pantalon rouge trop moulant. C’était presque à se demander comment il faisait pour rentrer dedans, quoi que vu sa minceur...

La jeune femme commença à apporter quelques vêtements, accompagnés d’un café et de petits gâteaux. Naruto renvoya tout net le pantalon de costume et donna sa faveur à deux jeans de couleur sombre assortis d’un polo à manches longues bleu marine. Elle déposa le tout dans la cabine, un sourire faux sur son visage pour Taka avant d’en refermer le rideau. Le ballet infernal commença pour le jeune prostitué. 

Les pantalons étaient trop grands, les teintes trop sombre lui donnaient une allure de “croque mort” selon son client, en bref il avait fini par renoncer à se rhabiller et attendait la jeune femme en boxer, prenant un malin plaisir à s’exhiber exprès devant celle-ci qui rougissait et prenait des airs outrés de sainte nitouche. Plusieurs allées et venues plus tard de la vendeuse et enfin, oui enfin, un pantalon reçut l’approbation du beau blond bizarre, ce dernier râlant presque quand Taka sortit de la cabine, ne prenant même plus la peine de fermer le rideau.

C’était un jean gris, tout ce qu’il y avait de plus simple, enfin simple dans un monde de bourge s’entend. L’employée revint encore, porteuse de plusieurs polos qu’elle soumit à Naruto pendant que le prostitué s’observait, torse nu dans les miroirs. Y avait pas à dire, le vêtement lui tombait impeccable, peut être un peu trop long aux jambes et bâillant légèrement dans la cambrure de son dos. La vendeuse déglutit en le voyant s’observer, son regard choqué croisa le sien, dur, dans son reflet. 

Naruto jeta à Taka un t-shirt à manches longues couleur aubergine.  
\- Enfile ça au lieu de te promener à moitié nu. Tu vas finir par attraper la crève.   
\- Hmpf...   
Taka se plia toutefois à ce qui lui était demandé, ne faisant aucune remarque sur le fait que c’était un peu sa faute s’il en était là. Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à lui, ils seraient restés bien au chaud dans la suite au lieu de sortir. 

Un autre polo fit son apparition entre les mains du blond, mais cette fois Taka tiqua.  
\- Essaye ça aussi.  
\- Ah non, là y a pas moyen ! répliqua froidement le brun.   
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Orange, c’est moche !  
\- Parce que ton pantalon rouge, il est mieux peut-être ?  
\- Rouge c’est classe, Orange... c’est juste moche... 

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et rendit le polo identique dans la coupe à celui qu’il portait déjà à la vendeuse, lui glissant quelque chose à voix basse que le prostitué n’entendit pas. Un autre jean noir s’ajouta à la pile ainsi qu’un bleu clair. La question du pull fut épineuse, et se solda par une veste à capuche munie d’une fermeture éclair, couleur café crème. Plus le temps passait et plus les yeux de l’employée du magasin affichaient clairement le signe dollar au fond de ses prunelles, son obséquiosité ne connaissant plus de limites.

Au bout de deux bonnes heures d’essayages, même Taka eut droit à sa boisson accompagnée d’un sourire mielleux. Le jeune homme tordit le nez quand la jeune femme déposa une tasse de café à son intention. Avec un petit sourire mesquin, il lui adressa la parole, ce qu’elle-même n’avait pas fait depuis son arrivée.  
\- Vous auriez pas plutôt le truc marron là ? Ça, j’aime pas.

Naruto faillit bien mourir de rire sur sa banquette devant la tête que fit la demoiselle. Il essuya une larme à sa paupière avant de clarifier la pensée de son invité.  
\- Du chocolat, il veut dire du chocolat. Vous pourriez lui en apporter s’il vous plaît ?  
\- … Mais bien sûr Monsieur.  
\- Ensuite, on passera aux chaussures. Ah, il nous faudrait des chaussettes aussi.  
\- Quel genre ?

Taka décrocha de la conversation après quelques répliques qui n’avaient aucun sens pour lui. Tennis ? Fil d’écosse ? Bio ? C’était quoi tous ces trucs bizarres encore... Et puis comment ça des chaussures ! Il avait ses bottes non ? Il s’observa dans l’un des grands miroirs sur les murs. Il se reconnaissait à peine tant il avait l’air classe comme ça. Ça lui faisait une tête de premier de la classe. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux noirs et souffla. Il commençait à en avoir marre de jouer les mannequins pour son client. S’il voulait jouer au bon samaritain, il aurait mieux fait de rhabiller tout un orphelinat. Comme ça, il gagnerait à coup sûr sa place au paradis. 

La jeune femme revint avec son chocolat et des “mignardises” souligna t-elle tout en posant l’assiette et la tasse sur la table basse avant de repartir. Taka s’avachit sur la banquette et trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage qu’il avait découvert le matin même et qui se révélait toujours aussi bon.   
\- Ça te plaît ? lui demanda Naruto.  
\- C’est super bon ce truc... comment tu dis que ça s’appelle, déjà ?  
\- Je parlais de tes vêtements... mais ça, c’est du chocolat.  
\- … Ah.

Comprenant que le blond attendait réellement qu’il lui donne son avis, Taka se força à délaisser deux secondes son délicieux breuvage pour lui répondre.   
\- Ouais, c’est pas mal... Mais t’as pas l’impression d’être en plein cliché ?   
\- Pourquoi ? s’étonna Naruto.   
\- Ben, tu es le prince qui couvre la demoiselle en détresse de cadeaux... c’est cliché.   
\- Tu n’as rien d’une demoiselle en détresse...   
\- Pas faux... C’est plutôt la godiche là qui était en détresse avec toutes ces fringues.   
Naruto ne put retenir un ricanement moqueur au souvenir de l’air désespéré qu’avait affiché la vendeuse au début de la séance, avant qu’ils ne trouvent, enfin, la taille et la coupe adéquate à la silhouette menue de Taka. 

Ladite victime revint porteuse de paquets et de boites diverses qu’elle déballa. Le visage de Taka se ferma quand il vit apparaître des paires de chaussures en tout genre sur le sol devant lui. Il en coûta à la jeune femme, accroupie sur le sol devant lui, de lever les yeux, et elle préféra détourner son regard vers Naruto, tout en lui demandant quel style.  
\- J’ai pas besoin de chaussures... grogna le prostitué.

Naruto soupira et planta son regard azur décidé dans les orbes sombres posées sur lui.  
\- Si. Tu en as besoin. On risque de beaucoup marcher et j’ai pas envie que tu te retrouves avec les pieds en sang avec tes machins là. Tu seras beaucoup plus à l’aise avec autre chose aux pieds.  
Taka croisa les bras sur son torse et son visage se ferma un peu plus. Il était grandement tenté de renvoyer cet empêcheur de tourner en rond dans ses cages. Il les aimait bien lui ses bottes, et plus que tout, il en avait besoin. Il trimballait toutes ses affaires dedans. Comment il allait faire pour sa came et le reste s’il ne les avait pas avec lui...

Naruto ne lui prêta pas plus attention et s’adressa à l’employée qui attendait, savourant visiblement l’échange piquant entre eux.  
\- Classique, les Converses là elles sont très bien, mais pas cette couleur, quelque chose de plus passe-partout. L’imprimé Léopard, ça ne va pas du tout.  
Le regard de la jeune femme étincela avant qu’elle ne réponde :  
\- J’ai pensée que cet imprimé serait ce qui correspondrait le mieux à monsieur.  
\- Et pourquoi pas un boa en plumes roses aussi tant que tu y est ! explosa Taka en se levant brusquement.

\- Non, merci. Une couleur neutre serra très bien. Bleu ou Noir... Quelle pointure tu fais ?  
Naruto adressa un sourire éclatant à l’employée de la boutique en disant ces mots. Il insista lourdement sur les couleurs avant de se retourner vers le brun avec un sourire plus engageant et charmeur, l’enjoignant silencieusement à se calmer d’un regard bleu particulièrement aiguisé.  
\- Qu’est-ce que j’en sais moi. Et puis je te l’ai dit, j’ai pas besoin de chaussures !  
Le sourire de Naruto se pinça légèrement mais il se retourna vers la vendeuse qui rangeait les articles éparpillés sur le sol.  
\- On va commencer par... un trente-neuf, si j’ai bonne mémoire, il n’a jamais eu de grands pieds.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s’en fut.  
\- Mes pieds, ils t’emmerdent. Je quitterai pas mes bottes ! râla Taka en croisant ses bras sur son torse.   
\- Tu pourras les garder tes bottes, je vais pas les jeter. Mais pour aujourd’hui, tu seras mieux dans des tennis. Et puis elles sont bien, non ? T’aimes pas ? 

Les yeux sombres se posèrent sur les pieds du blond, chaussés de la même fameuse paire de chaussures mais blanches. Bon d’accord, elles étaient assez classes, mais ça ne résolvait pas son problème. D’ailleurs, là, maintenant, tout de suite, un bon fix ne serait pas de refus... Il le fatiguait avec ses bonnes intentions l’autre-là, il lui ferait presque, presque hein, regretter son trottoir. Ses clients habituels au moins n’en avaient pas après ses bottes, ni après ses fringues d’ailleurs. Ils le prenaient à poil, point. Y’avait bien qu’un fils à papa pour faire autant de chichis ! 

Un essayage de chaussures plus tard, le trente-neuf s’étant avéré trop petit, une paire flambant neuve de Converses noires était aux pieds de Taka, malgré ses nombreuses récriminations diverses et variées.  
\- Alors ? C’est pas mieux que tes godillots tout usés ?  
\- J’ai les orteils tout serrés, je peux enlever les machins là ? Ça me gêne.  
\- Non, ça se porte comme ça, AVEC des chaussettes. Tu vas finir par attraper des mycoses si tu continue comme ça. Et puis t’as toujours des tout petits pieds, ça, ça n’a pas changé, j’étais pas loin avec mon trente-neuf.

Naruto sourit franchement au jeune homme qui s’essayait à marcher avec la nouvelle paire de chaussures, ne pouvant s’empêcher de continuer à râler dans sa barbe inexistante.  
\- T’en foutrais moi des petits pieds... sont très bien mes pieds d’abord... tu vas voir où je vais te les mettre moi mes pieds si tu continues à me courir comme ça... et puis c’est quoi encore cette manie avec ces... ces “chaussettes” hein ? Il en avait pas marre l’autre là d’être à cheval sur l’hygiène ? …’spèce de maniaque...   
\- Bon, là je crois qu’on a fait le tour, annonça le blond en se levant enfin de la banquette.

A l’arrivée à la caisse, une colonie de chaussettes fut rajoutée aux achats, une série de boxers en taille XS aussi, bien que la vendeuse ait proposée des slips kangourous et des strings, toujours avec un regard plein de fiel adressé à Taka qui se renfrogna, pensant intérieurement qu’il avait déjà assez de mal avec son “sous-vêtement” sans en plus se lancer dans l’aventure d’une ficelle, merci bien. Pour une fois qu’on laissait son cul tranquille, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que ça change avec un triangle de tissu ridicule. Il fut secrètement soulagé de voir le blond écarter fermement les propositions de la godiche. 

Toujours avec ses bottes dans les bras, il pensait qu’ils en avaient fini des singeries de bourges, des chichis et des questions d’hygiène, quand Naruto fit rajouter en plus deux pyjamas de la même taille à la pile. Un nouveau débat eut lieu avec la vendeuse qui proposa des couleurs et des articles franchement hideux. Taka laissa son regard dériver sur les présentoirs qui mettaient en avant des sacs résolument masculins tout autour du comptoir.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un grand sac besace rouge écarlate au devant orné d’une grande étoile noire. Pendant que la vendeuse scannait soigneusement tous les articles, Naruto suivit le regard désireux du jeune brun à ses côtés, s’étonnant de son silence. Surpris de voir le prostitué s’intéresser à l’un des articles du magasin, il décida de le lui prendre. Il décrocha le sac et le posa sans un mot sur le tas attendant encore d’être encaissé. 

Taka cacha son étonnement, mais fut secrètement touché par l’attention de son client. Dès que le sac fut passé entre les mains de la jeune femme, il s’en empara et l’ouvrit pour fourrer ses bottes dedans. Il passa la bandoulière autour de son cou et de l’un de ses bras et se mira dans le miroir le plus proche. Oui, ce sac lui plaisait beaucoup. En plus rouge comme ça... c’était vraiment la classe ! Et ses bottes rentraient impeccable dedans, plus besoin de stresser pour sa came, son téléphone ou ses biftons qu’il avait eu peur de devoir planquer dans la piaule. En homme averti, il vérifia la bonne fermeture du sac et le plaça de telle sorte qu’il fut sûr qu’aucun pickpocket n’irait lui rafler ses biens. 

La caisse enregistreuse tinta et la jeune femme annonça le montant tout en emballant les achats dans de grandes poches cartonnées. Le jeune prostitué en eut le tournis et coula un regard discret en direction du blond qui ne tiqua même pas et tendit sa carte platine. Lui, avec une somme pareille, il pourrait vivre pendant au moins deux vies. Tout ça pour des fringues, des chaussures et un sac ? Non, y avait erreur là, forcément. Elle lui avait refourgué tout le magasin ou quoi ? Mais Naruto paya sans faire d’histoires, sans même lever un sourcil ou s’étonner.

La jeune femme lui offrit le plus beau de ses sourires roucoulant et mielleux pendant qu’il tapait son code. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, ce mec était plein aux as, à un point que Taka n’osait même pas imaginer... Entre l’hôtel et ça... C’était sûr que c’était pas un employé à la petite semaine... Il faisait quoi ce gars ? Un flic ne gagnait pas autant... A moins qu’il ne soit sous couverture ? Non, jamais l’état n’accepterait de payer des sommes pareilles pour une couverture. Alors quoi ? Du coin de l’oeil, il étudia plus attentivement son client, cherchant à savoir ce qu’il faisait dans la vie. 

L’employée tendit les paquets à Taka, mais ce fut Naruto qui s’en saisit, se plaçant stratégiquement entre son invité et la jeune femme qui affichait un air qui en disait long sur ce qu’elle pensait. Décidément, Naruto avait vraiment bien fait de venir ici avec lui. Au moins, habillé comme ça, la “profession” de son invité était moins évidente. Il n’y avait qu’à voir l’expression de la vendeuse quand elle avait emballé du bout des doigts le pantalon rouge et le veston sans manches avec le reste des achats. Elle semblait craindre que des microbes ne viennent l’infecter, par simple contact avec le tissu. 

Taka jeta un regard dans son reflet qui se réverbéra dans la vitrine quand ils sortirent. Oui, décidément il avait la classe comme ça. Bon ok, son “boxer” et ses “chaussettes” le faisait chier, mais avec sa besace, il faisait presque... normal. Il se demanda si son client allait vraiment lui filer les vêtements. Il pourrait en tirer un joli paquet en les revendant. De quoi vivre comme un pacha pendant deux vies, et s’acheter du chocolat et des tartines... 

Naruto s’arrêta au comptoir pour y déposer le résultat de ses emplettes et demander à ce qu’elles soient déposées dans sa suite. Puis, il se tourna vers le brun et lui fit un grand sourire.   
\- Maintenant que tu es présentable, on va pouvoir sortir.   
\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens à sortir. On était bien dans la suite. Et vu le prix que ça coûte autant en profiter à fond, non ? rétorqua Taka.   
\- Demain, on pourra y rester toute la journée si tu veux. Mais aujourd’hui, j’aimerais beaucoup te montrer quelque chose. insista Naruto.   
\- Si y’a que ça pour te faire plaisir... 

Alors qu’il suivait le blond vers la sortie du bâtiment, Taka s’inquiéta des intentions de son client. Parce que c’était bien joli de le rendre “présentable”, mais s’il voulait le baiser vite fait dans une allée ou dans sa voiture, avec toutes ces fringues sur le dos, ça n’allait pas être simple. Entre le boxer, le pantalon, les chaussettes et les chaussures à lacets... ils étaient pas sortis de l’auberge, sans parler de la veste à capuche et du “polo”. Sa tenue habituelle était bien plus appropriée pour le coup. 

~ oOo ~

Taka regarda autour de lui avec appréhension. Le beau blond bizarre l’avait emmené dans un parc... pour enfants. Son client aurait-il des tendances pédophiles ? Non, parce que dans ce cas, il passait son tour. D’une il avait déjà donné, de deux il était un peu trop vieux pour ça. Son client lui sourit et entra dans l’espace de jeux pour se diriger vers les balançoires. Le brun haussa un sourcil. Il ne comptait quand même pas le prendre sur une balançoire alors qu’il y avait plein de marmots autour, si ? 

\- Allez, viens !   
Naruto appela Taka qui était resté planté à l’entrée de l’espace “enfants”. Amusé, il vit le brun s’avancer doucement, tout en jetant des regards soucieux autour de lui.   
\- Ils vont pas te bouffer tu sais ! se moqua t-il.   
Le regard noir que lui jeta son invité le fit taire, comprenant que quelque chose n’allait visiblement pas. 

\- Si ton trip c’est les mômes... c’est sans moi ! lâcha froidement le brun.   
Choqué, Naruto s’apprêta à protester avec véhémence quand l’un des enfants bouscula Taka. Le regard doux que le jeune homme posa sur la silhouette enfantine l’étonna et lui fit prendre conscience que le problème n’était pas les enfants en eux-mêmes, mais l’idée qu’il soit pédophile. Taka craignait qu’il ne se jette sur l’un des bambins tout simplement, et cela le perturba. Il mesura à quel point la tournure d’esprit du brun était différente de la sienne, et à quel point il était marqué par sa “profession”.

Avec un sourire, il entreprit de rassurer le jeune homme face à lui.  
\- J’aime les enfants, mais pas comme ça. Je voulais juste te montrer les balançoires, c’est tout.   
Il vit la fine silhouette se détendre avant qu’elle ne se rapproche de lui, pas trop près cependant.   
\- Si tu voulais faire de la balançoire, on est passé devant au moins trois parcs avant d’arriver ici. Dont un juste à côté de l’hôtel, remarqua le prostitué. 

\- Ah, mais ce parc là, il est spécial. C’est là qu’on venait quand on était petits. Tu te souviens ?   
Seul le silence lui répondit, les orbes sombres le fixant, vides de toute expression.   
\- Une fois, on avait même fait un concours de celui qui monte le plus haut. Tu es tombé de la balançoire et tu t’es ouvert l’arcade sourcilière. Itachi s’est précipité, complètement affolé parce que ça saignait énormément. On a eu peur ce jour-là. Tu te souviens ?   
\- … C’était pas moi ça... Tu te trompes de personne, rétorqua platement Taka. 

Non, mais sérieux, qu’est-ce qu’ils foutaient là ? En plus, il commençait à être vraiment en manque. Il en avait pas marre l’autre là de le traîner d’un bout à l’autre de la ville ? Tout ça pour des balançoires... S’il avait su, il lui aurait fait payer plus cher son week-end. Il vit son client s’approcher de lui, tendant la main vers son visage. Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit un doigt effleurer son sourcil droit.   
\- Pourtant... tu as encore la cicatrice... juste là, murmura ce dernier. 

\- … Des cicatrices, j’en ai plein. Si tu crois que je me souviens de comment je me les suis faites...  
Naruto soupira devant l’air glacial et renfrogné de celui qui avait partagé ses jeux d’enfants. Se détournant de lui, il s’assit sur l’une des nacelles et lui lança :  
\- Allez, viens. Je suis sûr que je peux te battre à plate couture !   
\- Tch...

De mauvaise grâce, Taka alla s’asseoir sur la balançoire voisine à celle de son client et attendit la suite des instructions. C’était bien sa veine ça, un client complètement barge... riche, mais avec l’esprit complètement retourné. Il vit le blond, vraiment bizarre pour le coup, s’élancer et s’élever dans le ciel en rythme avec la planche de bois sur laquelle il était assis.   
\- Ben alors, Sas’ke ! Tu te dégonfle ? 

La voix railleuse fit grommeler le brun qui pesta vertement :  
\- Déjà c’est Taka, pas Saké ou je ne sais quoi ! T.A.K.A. Ensuite... je ne me dégonfle pas, je cherche comment ça fonctionne, nuance !   
\- Ben c’est simple, tu n’as qu’à pousser... TAKA, ronchonna Naruto, piqué au vif.

Pousser ? Il pouvait pas faire encore plus clair ! Pousser où ? Pousser quoi ? et dans quel sens ? Râlant contre ce crétin qui lui faisait faire des trucs pas possibles et complètement stupides, le brun saisit les cordes suspendues avec ses mains et poussa vers l’avant. Il devait avoir l’air con comme ça, la tête et les pieds en avant en train de forcer comme un âne pour faire bouger ce truc de malheur. Non, mais vraiment ! La prochaine fois, il demanderait une prime ! 

Naruto observa les essais infructueux de son voisin de jeux, abasourdi. Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié quelque chose d’aussi simple, quelque chose qu’ils avaient tant fait étant enfants ? Avec un pincement au coeur, il freina son envol et finit par se relever.  
\- Attends. Je vais te montrer, tu vas voir, c’est tout simple.  
Taka grommela, s’inquiétant de le voir monter debout derrière lui, plaçant ses pieds de chaque côté de ses hanches.

\- Replie tes jambes. Il ne faut pas qu’elles touchent le sol.  
Taka obtempéra, arrimant instinctivement plus fermement ses mains sur les cordes. Naruto se pencha en avant, poussant sur ses jambes et donna peu à peu de l’élan à la balançoire, alternant avec des poussées plus franches quand ils basculaient en arrière. Le jeune prostitué se laissa porter, éberlué. Mais c’était qu’ils montaient haut avec ses conneries à l’autre-là !  
\- Tu vois, il faut que tu plies tes jambes quand tu descends et tu les lèves quand tu montes. Allez essaye. Je te pousse au départ. 

Le blond sauta de la balançoire sans même l’arrêter et la freina ensuite.  
\- Tu es prêt ?  
Taka hocha silencieusement la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi il s’embarquait là... Naruto disparut de son champ de vision et il le sentit dans son dos.  
\- Allez, c’est parti ! Vers l’infini et au-delà ! lança le blond, joueur.

Taka sentit une franche poussée dans son dos et s’envola vers le ciel bleu.   
\- Déplie tes jambes !   
Instinctivement, le brun s’exécuta, tendant ses jambes fines devant lui, puis les repliant quand il se sentit repartir en arrière.   
\- Super ! Tu te débrouilles comme un chef ! 

Naruto observa Taka qui s’élevait de plus en plus haut, ses mouvements devenant rapidement fluides et parfaitement coordonnés. Finalement, son ami ne semblait pas avoir tout oublié. Si son esprit ne se souvenait pas, son corps lui se rappelait. Il sauta sur sa propre balançoire et en quelques poussées puissantes, rattrapa bien vite son invité.   
\- Alors ? T’en penses quoi ? cria t-il pour se faire entendre. 

Mais Taka ne répondit pas, il ne l’entendit même pas en fait. Il avait l’impression de voler. Il était un aigle flottant dans un ciel bleu. Le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles et lui fouettait le visage, le mouvement de balancier qui envoyait son corps vers la voûte céleste, tout cela le grisait totalement. Il était libre, libre et vivant. Plus de soucis, plus de trottoir, plus rien. Juste lui et l’horizon azur. Sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, un franc sourire se dessina sur son visage, éclairant ses traits altiers. 

Le blond ne réitéra pas sa question, perdu dans la contemplation de ce visage souriant, de ce sourire surtout. Le sourire de Sasuke. Son vrai sourire, pas cette espèce de rictus qu’il affichait habituellement. Il avait bien cru ne jamais le revoir. Et pouvoir à nouveau en profiter le rendait bêtement heureux. Ils continuèrent à faire de la balançoire pendant de longues minutes, peut-être même des heures, aucun d’eux ne prêtant attention à la course du temps, perdu dans ses souvenirs pour l’un, dans ses rêves de liberté pour l’autre. 

Quand enfin, ils redescendirent sur le plancher des vaches, ils avaient les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants. A cet instant plus que jamais, Taka ressemblait au Sasuke de dix ans que Naruto avait connu et s’évertuait à retrouver. Avec un sourire, il tendit spontanément sa main au brun en lui disant :  
\- Allez viens, j’ai encore plein d’autres endroits à te montrer. 

La voix du blond ramena Taka sur terre, lui faisant réaliser que cette liberté qu’il avait touchée du bout des doigts n’était d'éphémère. Il posa un oeil dubitatif sur la paume tendue, et en réponse plongea ses propres mains dans ses poches. Parce que maintenant, il avait des poches. C’était bien pratique ces trucs-là.   
\- Je te suis, marmonna t-il. 

Toute la journée se poursuivit ainsi, d’une école maternelle à une école primaire, un restaurant que le blond et sa famille fréquentaient souvent avec le fameux “Sasuke” et sa propre famille. D’un autre parc arboré à un quartier résidentiel particulièrement cossu aux maisons immenses et proprettes qui ressemblaient aux manoirs qu’il avait vus parfois dans les films à la télé. Un trajet sur un trottoir menant à la boulangerie du coin puis chez un marchand de glaces et de bonbons. Sasuke par ci, Sasuke par là, la vie de l’incroyable Sasuke en dix tomes.

Taka n’eut bientôt plus qu’une hâte, rentrer à l’hôtel. Tous les menus détails de la vie du génial Sasuke et de son meilleur ami Naruto ne l’intéressaient pas plus que ça. Par contre, il avait mal aux pieds avec ces stupides chaussettes, l’intérieur de ses cuisses le brûlait à cause du boxer, et il avait obtenu avec difficultés un arrêt dans un bureau de tabac pour se ravitailler en clopes. Et là, pour couronner le tout, il commençait à transpirer. Il était en manque... et aucun moyen de s’isoler quelque part pour s’envoyer un rail. Il avait bien réussi dans les toilettes du restaurant, mais depuis, que dalle et ça commençait à faire long...

Naruto remarqua que Taka suivait avec de moins en moins d’entrain. Maintenant, il tirait une tête de plus en plus fermée. Peut-être qu’il en avait trop fait ? Le visage du jeune prostitué s’éclaira quand il proposa de rentrer à l’hôtel. Retournant à la voiture, Taka se jeta dedans, appréciant de pouvoir enfin s’asseoir sans avoir à marcher en tous sens derrière le blond. De légers tremblements commencèrent à agiter ses mains, et une sueur froide le gagna. La voiture roulait déjà, insérée dans la circulation.

\- Gare-toi... grogna Taka, ses dents serrées, attrapant sa besace sur ses genoux et commençant à l’ouvrir pour fouiller dedans à la recherche de sa botte au talon garni.  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto en lui jetant un bref regard interrogatif.  
\- Fais ce que je te dis... trouve un coin tranquille, n’importe où...   
Naruto obtempéra face à la mine de plus en plus défaite de son passager.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu es malade ? Tu te sens pas bien ? demanda t-il inquiet en bifurquant sa voiture vers l’entrée d’un parking dans le centre ville.

\- … On peut dire ça comme ça...  
Taka n’attendit pas l’arrêt complet du véhicule au dernier étage du bâtiment et sortit son sachet de poudre.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais avec ça ! Je t’ai déjà dit que c’était mauvais pour ta santé, range-moi cette merde !  
Les yeux de Taka, maladifs, se plantèrent dans les siens, son teint pâle, ses frémissements à présent clairement perceptibles maintenant que le véhicule était à l’arrêt.

\- … Je crois pas non. Sauf si tu veux gérer une crise de manque... Parce que tu vois là, c’est exactement ce qui m’arrive. Et crois-moi, t’as pas envie de vivre ça, ni moi non plus d’ailleurs...  
Sans plus prêter attention à son conducteur, Taka ouvrit précipitamment le sachet, sentant déjà l’angoisse et l’anxiété le tenailler, son coeur s’emballer. Ça faisait pratiquement cinq heures depuis son dernier shoot, c’était sa limite, et il ne le savait que trop bien même. Bientôt suivraient les spasmes musculaires, l’envie de gerber; l’impression d’étouffer et de ne plus arriver à respirer, la douleur, et tout le reste.

Il traça un rail avec la fine poudre blanche, à même le tableau de bord. Il se foutait de savoir sur quoi il posait sa dope. Il avait besoin de sa dose, c’était tout, tout ce qui comptait, tout ce qui importait à l’heure actuelle. Le pire c’était l’angoisse, cette anxiété incisive qui montait et le torturait, c’était horrible. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir que très vite, il supplierait, il ferait n’importe quoi pour avoir son shoot libérateur. Il ferma les yeux et renifla un grand coup, léchant ses doigts ensuite et ramassant la moindre particule qui aurait pu lui échapper.

La drogue courut dans ses veines, pompée par son coeur qui battait trop vite, si vite. Ses yeux se dilatèrent et il ferma les paupières, sentant déjà les effets de son fix se manifester. Naruto observa, éberlué et choqué, Sasuke, son Sasuke, son meilleur ami, se jeter sur sa came comme un naufragé sur sa bouée. Un mince filet de sang coula de la narine encore légèrement enfarinée, lui tordant l’estomac.  
\- … J’en ai besoin... Tu comprends ? souffla Taka, se laissant aller, les yeux fermés, contre le siège qu’il occupait dans le véhicule.

Non, Naruto ne comprenait pas. Ses mains se serrèrent convulsivement sur le volant. Il en avait besoin ? Il avait sérieusement besoin de s’envoyer cette merde qui le bouffait de l’intérieur ? Il avait tant besoin que ça de planer ? Et soudain, le blond réalisa... Il réalisa que oui, probablement que Taka avait besoin de planer, qu’il avait besoin de décrocher de son bout de trottoir et de ses clients qui le martyrisaient ou le traitaient comme un moins que rien. Il devait même sûrement avoir beaucoup de choses à noyer dans cette poudre si précieuse à ses yeux.

Un goût de bile, amer, remonta dans sa bouche. Sasuke n’aurait jamais fait un truc pareil, avant... Mais le Sasuke de maintenant devait sûrement en avoir besoin pour tenir, pour vivre sa vie misérable de catin à la solde d’un mac violent. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, son coeur se comprimant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Sasuke, qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé pendant toutes ces années ? Son impuissance lui sauta à la gorge.  
\- Ne refais plus jamais ça devant moi. C’est tout ce que je te demande... finit-il par dire d’une voix blanche où la tristesse était clairement perceptible.

Taka rangea mollement son matos dans le talon de sa botte, bien au chaud dans sa besace, et le véhicule repartit, un silence de mort régnant dans l’habitacle. Le reste du trajet se fit dans ce même silence, Naruto perdu dans ses pensées sur ce qu’avait dû être la vie de Sasuke ces dix dernières années, sur ce qu’elle était encore probablement aujourd’hui, et Taka savourant l’effet planant que lui procurait sa précieuse blanche. 

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la suite, Naruto leur commanda à manger, prenant une quantité astronomique de nourriture. Il espérait secrètement que cela dériderait Taka, devenu bien trop silencieux et atone à son goût. De son côté, le brun ouvrit les sacs contenant leurs emplettes matinales, découvrant les articles que son client avait fait rajouter. Avec une certaine horreur, il constata que l’abominable polo orange faisait partie du lot. Jamais il ne porterait un truc pareil ! Il pensa un instant à le jeter avant de se souvenir de son colocataire. Voilà un cadeau qui lui ferait plaisir. 

A part ça, il trouva deux autres jeans, un noir et un bleu clair, et deux autres polos, un rouge et un gris. Sans compter la montagne de chaussettes et de boxer de toutes les couleur, et les deux pyjamas. Il aurait dû s’en douter de la part de ce pyjamaphile.   
\- Taka ? Tu vas te laver avant ou après moi ?   
L’interpellé leva les yeux au ciel, Monsieur le maniaque de l’hygiène le retour ! Il répondit calmement :   
\- Avant ! 

Non, faudrait pas non plus qu’il lui pique toute l’eau chaude ! Et il ne tenait pas non plus à trouver des poils ou autres joyeusetés du même genre ! Pour une fois qu’il pouvait faire le difficile, il n’allait pas se priver. Et il ne voulait pas non plus que son client ait tout d’un coup des idées si jamais il le croisait au sortir de sa douche, après tout ces “vacances” lui faisaient le plus grand bien et il ne tenait surtout pas à ce que ça change. Le blond n’avait pas envie de lui, et ça lui convenait très bien comme ça. Ce fut donc avec sa besace et un pyjama neuf dans les bras que Taka s’enferma dans la salle de bains. Après tout, dans un tel décor, il faudrait être vraiment difficile pour refuser de se laver. 

Assis autour de la table basse, les deux jeunes hommes mangeaient avec entrain. Leur promenade dans les rues de la ville, les avait affamés et les odeurs qui émanaient des différents plats devant eux aiguisaient leur appétit. Si le brun vidait son assiette avec voracité, goûtant à tout, découvrant des saveurs qu’il ne connaissait pas et n’aurait certainement pas l’occasion de remanger de sitôt, Naruto, lui, jouait plus qu’autre chose avec sa nourriture, hésitant à poser la question qui le turlupinait de plus en plus. 

Prenant finalement son courage à deux mains, il se racla la gorge pour attirer l’attention de son invité. Les orbes sombres se posèrent sur lui, une pointe d’interrogation brillant au fond des deux lacs couleur encre de Chine.   
\- … Je peux te poser une question ? osa timidement Naruto.   
Taka le fixa, surpris de la gêne visible de son client. Reposant sa fourchette, il se redressa légèrement et hocha la tête, invitant ainsi le blond à parler. 

Ne sachant trop comment poser sa question sans prendre le risque de vexer son interlocuteur, Naruto opta pour la méthode directe :  
\- C’est pour payer ta drogue que tu te prostitues ?   
Le prostitué le fixa froidement, ses sourcils noirs légèrement froncés.   
\- T’es con ou quoi ? C’est parce que je fais la pute que je me came.

Puis, il enchaîna directement :  
\- Au fait, on regarde quoi ce soir ?   
Naruto comprit parfaitement que le brun n’en dirait pas plus. Quelque part, il était rassuré de savoir ça, mais il n’était pas sûr que ce soit mieux. C’était même certainement pire, maintenant qu’il y pensait, parce que ça signifiait que Taka était aux prises avec une organisation quelconque. Ne préférant pas s’attarder sur le sujet, même en pensée, il répondit :  
\- Ce que tu veux. Ce soir, c’est toi qui choisis. 

Après avoir épluché consciencieusement le programme télé, Taka choisit un film de zombie comique. Un truc où il était sûr de ne pas entendre parler de sexe ou d’amour, juste de l’humour potache, ça lui convenait très bien. Il s’installa confortablement sur l’immense lit qui était le sien pour le week-end, un bol de friandises au chocolat recouvertes de sucre de toutes les couleurs sur les genoux. 

De son canapé, Naruto observa bien plus son employé temporaire que le film lui-même. En le voyant comme ça, ricanant des blagues de plus ou moins mauvais goûts qui défilaient sur l’écran plasma, en se gavant de Smarties, il n’avait aucun mal à imaginer ce qu’aurait pu être sa vie sans ce drame dix ans plus tôt. Cette tragédie qui les avait séparés, emportant Sasuke dans les ténèbres où il tentait de survivre encore aujourd’hui et dont visiblement il était prisonnier. 

Mais même ça, il l’avait oublié. Quand il l’avait emmené dans leur ancien quartier, il n’avait rien dit devant l’endroit où avant, se dressait sa maison, son foyer. Aucune réaction non plus devant leurs écoles, juste un regard attendri en voyant les gamins jouer dans la cour. Il lui avait raconté leur enfance ensemble, cette enfance dont Taka ne se souvenait plus. Il avait parfois fait quelques remarques, mais jamais celles que Naruto espéraient, celles qui lui prouveraient que Sasuke était toujours là, bien caché dans un coin de l’esprit de Taka. Mais rien... 

Pourtant, les ressemblances étaient si frappantes. Outre le physique, certaines expressions du brun le renvoyaient des années en arrière. Le fameux haussement d’un unique sourcil, le regard noir estampillé Sasuke, les rictus moqueurs ou méprisants, la moue boudeuse, et surtout... ce sourire qu’il avait vu sur les balançoires. Ce sourire qui l’avait bouleversé. Le sourire de Sasuke. Alors que le générique défilait et que Taka sombrait peu à peu dans le sommeil, Naruto se fit la promesse de tout faire pour aider Taka à sortir des ténèbres qui l’entouraient. Et peu importaient les risques, il était prêt à mourir pour sauver son ami, son meilleur ami enfin retrouvé. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 7 : Un dimanche ensoleillé.   
> La fin du week-end approche... Comment se passera ce dernier jour ?


	8. Un dimanche ensoleillé.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fin du week-end approche... Comment se passera ce dernier jour ?

\- Sasuke... Sasuke... tu viens ?  
Il se redressa, apparaissant dans les herbes hautes et se retourna vers la voix qui l’appelait au loin. Une maison se découpait sur un fond de ciel bleu, sous la véranda toute en bois, une table avait était dressée, sa nappe à carreaux rouge et blanc se détachant dans l’horizon. Sa mère sortit par la porte battante qui claqua dans le silence et les pépiements d’oiseaux, les bras chargés de victuailles qu’elle déposa sur la table dont les verres et les assiettes étincelaient sous le soleil.

Son père se saisit de l’un des mets et se dirigea vers le barbecue. Il vit nettement la lueur rougeoyante des braises de là où il se trouvait. Son frère fit encore un pas dans sa direction, ses cheveux longs soulevés par le vent. Il courut à toutes jambes vers la silhouette de l’adolescent aussi brun que lui qui le réceptionna contre lui, lui faisant soudain une pichenette au milieu du front.

\- Aieee ! se plaignit-il.  
\- Et bien alors, qu’est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu viens ? On va pas tarder à manger.  
\- Tu m’as fait mal Aniki, je vais me plaindre à Maman ! protesta t-il en se frottant le front.  
Le rire de son frère s’éleva, et ses cheveux furent ébouriffés en tout sens par une main câline.  
\- Dis, dis, tu m’apprendras à pêcher ? Hein ? J’ai attrapé des vers de terre ! lança t-il à la silhouette à ses côtés qui glissa sa main dans la sienne.

\- Plus tard, Otouto, plus tard.  
\- Tu dis toujours ça ! bouda t-il. Regarde, j’en ai attrapés plein ! Et des gros en plus !   
Pour prouver ses dires il extirpa son gibier de ses poches.   
\- Sasuke ! Ne mets pas ça dans tes poches ! Tu vas te salir, le gronda gentiment l’adolescent. En plus d’ici à se qu’on puisse retourner pêcher, ils ne seront plus bons.   
\- Tu crois ?   
\- J’en suis sûr. Allez, laisse-les par terre et va te laver les mains. On va manger, assura Itachi. 

\- Itachi, Sasuke, vous venez ? lança sa mère depuis la véranda.  
Arrivés tout près de la grande maison aux murs bleu ciel et aux volets gris pâle, accueillante et chaleureuse, il lâcha la main de son frère pour courir vers son père devant le barbecue.  
\- Je vais t’aider Papa ! Je vais t’aider ! Dis-moi ce qu’il faut faire ! clama t-il à l’homme vêtu d’un tablier bordeaux qui mettait de la viande à griller.

\- Commence par aller te laver les mains Sasuke, le gronda gentiment le patriarche.   
\- Itachi emmène-le se laver les mains, regarde, elles sont pleines de terre, poursuivit l’homme à l’adresse de son aîné.  
\- Oui, Papa.  
\- Je peux y aller tout seul ! Je suis grand maintenant ! Papa, tu m’attends pour mettre les saucisses !   
\- Oui, oui. Je t’attends pour les saucisses. Allez va, dépêche-toi.

Il courut vers la véranda dont il grimpa les quelques marches quatre à quatre. Sa mère l’intercepta pour déposer un baiser sur son front.  
\- Maman, lâche moi. Je suis plus un bébé, lâcha t-il tout en se débattant pour se soustraire à l’étreinte maternelle envahissante.  
\- Mais pour moi tu seras toujours mon bébé, mon poussin, répondit sa mère avec un grand sourire angélique qui l’éblouit.

\- Rohhh ! Arrête de m’appeler comme ça, grogna t-il quand il fut enfin libéré.  
Il se retourna prestement avant de s’engouffrer dans la maison et vit son grand frère à côté de son père.  
\- Ne triche pas Itachi, Papa a dit qu’il m’attendait pour faire griller les saucisses !   
\- Et ben dépêche-toi ! Sinon je vais toutes les manger ! le taquina son aîné. 

Il était debout sur une chaise, retournant avec application les saucisses sur le grill du barbecue.  
\- Fais bien attention de ne pas te brûler. Ta mère me tuera sinon, dit son père en l’aidant dans sa tâche, ses grandes mains recouvrant les siennes.  
\- C’est pas possible Papa, Maman elle est trop gentille pour tuer. Même les souris ou les araignées, elle y arrive pas. Elle préfère les chasser à grands coups de balais. 

Le rire de son père résonna au dessus de lui.  
\- C’est vrai, tu as tout à fait raison mon fils.  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur les braises rouges, si rouges. Les saucisses cuisaient sur le grill avec un petit grésillement, prenant une jolie teinte dorée.  
\- Aniki, regarde, c’est moi qui fais cuire ! s’exclama t-il à l’adresse de son frère assis sur les marches, un livre entre les mains.

Ce dernier leva le nez et lui sourit avant de répondre :  
\- Oui, oui. Je vois ça. Regarde plutôt ce que tu fais et ne t’agite pas trop, tu vas finir par tomber de la chaise.  
\- Pfff ! N’importe quoi. Je suis grand maintenant.  
Il tira moqueusement la langue en direction de son frère qui leva les yeux au ciel. Leur mère se pencha vers son aîné, lui glissant quelque chose à l’oreille qu’il n’entendit pas mais qui fit rire doucement les deux autres. Son père ramena son attention sur le barbecue.

\- Qui veut la dernière saucisse ? demanda sa mère.   
Dans un bel ensemble les deux frères levèrent la main en s’écriant un “Moi” sonore à l’unisson. Il fusilla des yeux son aîné qui soutint son regard sans faillir.   
\- Je suis l’aîné, c’est normal que ce soit moi qui l’ai !  
\- Même pas vrai ! Tu seras toujours l’aîné, c’est de la triche ! Et maman dit que je suis en pleine croipance ! 

\- Croissance, stupide petit frère ! Pas croipance. Et moi aussi je suis en pleine croissance, rétorqua Itachi.   
\- Oui, mais toi t’es déjà grand. Moi c’est pas pareil. Na !   
Tournant la tête vers sa mère, il chercha un soutien auprès d’elle. Mais au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, il vit son père en train de manger la fameuse saucisse. 

\- Papa ! T’avais pas le droit ! T’avais pas dit ! protesta t-il de sa petite voix enfantine.  
\- Comme ça pas de jaloux et pas de dispute. C’est moi le père et j’ai tous les droits, pas vrai chérie ?  
\- Tu exagères mon lapin. Tu ôtes le pain de la bouche de tes propres enfants, murmura t-elle en riant.  
Il croisa les bras sur son torse et bouda ouvertement. 

\- Mais je la voulais moi cette saucisse ! Maman, je pourrais avoir une plus grosse part de gâteau au chocolat ?  
Pour accentuer sa requête, il fit son regard de chiot battu, celui auquel personne ne résistait, pas même le vieux jardinier qui n’aimait personne.   
\- D’accord. Mais souviens-toi que pour le dessert, nous serons trois de plus. 

\- On parle de nous ?   
Juste derrière sa mère se tenaient trois personnes, un grand homme blond, une jeune femme rousse et surtout, un petit garçon blond qui lui sauta littéralement dessus.  
\- Sas’ke !   
\- Nato ! Viens voir, j’ai trouvé plein de vers de terre !   
Attrapant la main de son ami, il l’entraîna dans le jardin pour lui montrer sa découverte.   
\- Vous... revenez... pour le dessert, hein ? cria sa mère.

Les braises du barbecue crépitèrent ainsi que les pépiements d’oiseaux alors qu’il s’éloignait en courant, la petite main chaude du petit garçon blond dans la sienne. Il courait dans les herbes hautes, s’éloignant rapidement de la maison où des bruissements de conversations qu’il n’entendait plus que vaguement résonnaient. Ses doigts se replièrent ne tenant plus leurs homologues que par l’index et le majeur. 

Taka battit rapidement des paupières, sortant de ce rêve étrange qui lui broyait le coeur pour une raison inconnue. Il se passa une main fébrile sur le visage, surpris d’y sentir de l’eau. Il avait pleuré ? Pourtant, ce songe n’avait rien de triste. Il était même assez joyeux. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mélancolique ? Ces gens... cette famille... ils avaient l’air si heureux. Alors pourquoi pleurer ? Et puis d’où ça sortait toutes ces images...

Tournant la tête, il aperçut le blond endormi sur le canapé à quelques mètres du lit où lui-même était étendu. Sasuke... C’était son prénom dans ce rêve. Voilà, cet imbécile l’avait tellement bassiné avec son Sasuke de malheur qu’il en venait à rêver de lui ! Foutu crétin nostalgique ! Non, mais quelle idée de chercher un gamin mort depuis dix ans. S’il voulait le trouver qu’il aille creuser sa tombe au cimetière ! Taka était prêt à lui offrir une pelle si ça pouvait l’aider. 

Déjà qu’il le payait une fortune, tout ça pour ne même pas le toucher. Pas qu’il s’en plaigne, hein ! Mais c’était bizarre quand même de payer une pute pour lui offrir un week-end de vacances et des fringues. C’était comme... comme... acheter un paquet de clopes quand on ne fumait pas ! Absurde. S’il n’était pas gay, il n’avait qu’à se payer une nana... La vision de Karin dans l’un de ces stupides pyjamas que le blond semblait tant affectionner lui traversa l’esprit et manqua le faire pouffer de rire. Non mais sérieux, il avait un vrai problème ce gars. Il avait beau être riche comme Crésus, il avait définitivement une araignée au plafond...

Décidant qu’il avait bien besoin d’un petit remontant pour oublier ce rêve sans queue ni tête, Taka sortit du lit et se dirigea vers le balcon, ramassant sa besace au passage. Il admira un court instant la vue sur le parc de l’hôtel, silencieux à cette heure avancée de la nuit, avant de sortir son matériel. Il s’installa sur la première surface plane qu’il trouva, et se fit son rail de coke sur la table de jardin. 

L’esprit apaisé, il se sentit revigoré et décida de faire le tour de la terrasse qu’il n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de voir. Le sol en pierre était doux sous ses pieds nus et la brise fraîche de la nuit glissait délicieusement sur son corps recouvert de l’un des fameux pyjama offert par le psychopathe de l’hygiène qui lui servait de client. Remarque, même complètement dingo, il payait quand même rubis sur l’ongle, et pas qu’un peu. Taka caressa un instant l’idée d’en faire sa poule aux oeufs d’or, un régulier. Il pouvait bien l’appeler comme il voulait et le prendre pour Dieu le père si ça lui chantait si c’était pour passer des week-end pépère dans des palaces à glander.

Un éclat bleu attira son attention sur un bassin rond, auquel on accédait par deux marches en pierre. Curieux, il s’en approcha constatant qu’il s’agissait ni plus, ni moins, d’une piscine. Taka plongea une main dans l’eau translucide, appréciant de sentir la chaleur de celle-ci et se promettant de l’essayer dés que le jour serait levé. Après tout, Monsieur pâtes de ramen, euh... Naruto ? lui avait bien dit qu’aujourd’hui ils ne quitteraient pas la suite. Il avait bien l’intention de tester chaque équipement avant de partir. 

Il fit donc mentalement la liste de tout ce qu’il devait faire : fumer une clope dans les chiottes péteuses de fleurs, prendre un bain dans la baignoire creusée dans le sol de la salle de bain, barboter dans la piscine, allumer la chaîne Hi-fi hyper design du salon, tester tous les plats qu’il n’avait pas encore goûtés sur la carte du restaurant, se faire dorer la pilule sur les transats du balcon... et sauter à pieds joints sur le lit. Et ben, quel programme ! Quand il raconterait ça à Suigetsu, Karin et Jûgo ils n’en reviendraient pas ! 

Écrasant sa clope dans le fastueux cendrier en cristal, qu’il faudrait qu’il songe à piquer, il bâilla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire et se décida à rentrer se pelotonner sous les draps... Au fait les draps... Peut-être qu’il essayerait de les embarquer aussi... Si ça rentrait dans sa besace... et les serviettes aussi... sans oublier les peignoirs, et les petits chaussons bizarre là... Après tout, il avait vu qu’ils en mettaient des neufs tous les jours, alors bon, une paire de plus ou de moins... Surtout que si c’était pour les jeter, autant en profiter.

Il retourna d’un pas tranquille jusque dans la chambre, se glissant sans bruit sous les draps si accueillants, propres et sentant bon la lessive. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de se rendormir, rencogné dans les oreillers moelleux, aussi moelleux que des nuages. Sa dernière pensée fut qu’il faudrait qu’il essaye d’en caler un dans son sac, pour agrémenter ses nuits sur le matelas miteux de sa piaule qui lui faisait mal au dos tellement il était fin. 

Le lendemain, Naruto fut surpris de trouver un Taka de particulièrement bonne humeur, réveillé à pas d’heure en milieu de matinée par la bonne odeur du déjeuner. Le blond l’avait laissé dormir tout son saoul, se doutant bien que ça ne devait pas lui arriver souvent, passant un long moment à l’observer avant de se coller devant la télé et d’autres épisodes des aventures animées d’un certain ninja en tenue orange. Perplexe, il vit le brun s’étirer comme un chat dans le grand lit, prendre son temps pour se lever, puis le saluer avant de s’attabler en face de lui.

Taka attaqua avec appétit son chocolat chaud et ses tartines, qui l’attendaient déjà, soigneusement préparées par son hôte.  
\- Celles-là tu peux les tremper. C’est du pain grillé, indiqua le blond.  
Et Taka ne se fit pas prier pour tester, constatant avec un ravissement intérieur que oui, effectivement, cette fois il n’aurait pas à partir à la pêche dans sa tasse.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd’hui ? demanda Naruto.   
\- Plein de choses, répondit le brun. D’abord, fumer dans les chiottes, puis barboter dans la piscine en écoutant de la musique avec la chaîne hi-fi, me sécher sur un transat, prendre un bain dans la baignoire et sauter sur le lit. 

Naruto ne put retenir un léger rire.   
\- Tu deviens un vrai pacha !   
\- Ah, et il faut que tu commandes TOUT les plats que j’ai pas encore goûtés, rajouta Taka sans tenir compte de l’intervention de son client.   
\- Et quoi d’autre, Monsieur le Sultan ? ironisa doucement le blond, amusé par l’enthousiasme de son invité.   
\- Qu’est-ce que je pourrais faire d’autre ? 

\- Continuer à te gaver de bonbons en regardant d’autres films de zombis à la télé ? tenta le blond.  
\- Ah ! Si, je sais ! Jouer aux jeux vidéos ! Tu crois que c’est possible ? s’exclama Taka.   
\- Bien sûr. Et tu veux jouer à quoi ?   
\- Ah... parce que y a des genres là aussi ? s’inquiéta le brun. 

\- Ben oui. Tu veux des jeux de plate-forme ? Des jeux de stratégie ? Des FPS ? Des RPG ?  
Naruto, sentant qu’il perdait son interlocuteur dans son énumération, celui-ci le regardant tout en nageant en pleine incompréhension totale, acheva :  
\- Je vais commander un peu de tout, comme ça tu pourras choisir... Je crois que c’est le plus simple.

Les yeux de Taka brillèrent d'intérêt.   
-... c’est vrai ?  
\- Oui, je te montrerais si tu veux. Il y a même des jeux de combats où on pourra se battre l’un contre l’autre.  
\- Cool ! On va faire ça alors. Si ça se trouve je vais te mettre la raclée de ta vie.  
\- Ne rêve pas trop Cendrillon. Par contre, il faut qu’on libère la chambre demain à dix heures.

\- Ah... Ok. Donc, tu me ramèneras ce soir ou demain ? s’enquit le jeune prostitué.  
\- Non, pas ce soir. J’ai cours demain matin, je devrais partir à huit heures. Tu pourras rester ici jusqu’à neuf quarante-cinq si tu veux. Je te donnerais de l’argent pour te payer un taxi. Comme ça tu pourras dormir plus longtemps. Ok ? 

Taka hocha la tête sans un mot, se disant qu’il garderait l’argent et appellerai Jûgo pour qu’il vienne le chercher. Naruto sourit et rajouta :  
\- Bien évidement tout ce qu’on a acheté hier est à toi.   
Les yeux noirs s’écarquillèrent largement alors que le brun murmurait :  
\- Tu veux dire... que je peux tout garder ? Vraiment ? 

L’approbation silencieuse du blond lui confirma qu’il avait bien entendu. Il n’en revenait pas. Bon, il se serait bien passé des pyjamas, boxer et autres chaussettes, et du polo orange, mais ce type venait de multiplier par quatre le contenu de sa garde-robe. Ne sachant que dire, il replongea dans sa dégustation culinaire et sucrée, cachant son embarras dans sa tasse de chocolat et ses tartines. 

Là pour le coup, il ne se sentait pas franchement à l’aise. Le blond lui avait payé un week-end de rêve, sans rien demander en échange, rien, à part qu’il l’écoute déblatérer sur son ami d’enfance, mort il y avait des plombes et qu’il prenait pour lui. Sa conscience le tirailla quelque peu, mais il se jeta avec plus d’empressement sur la nourriture. Pour une fois que sa bonne étoile lui souriait, il n’allait pas s’en plaindre, hein ? Il n’aurait sans doute pas d’autre chance de tomber sur un type qui refusait de coucher avec lui et lui faisait vivre un vrai rêve éveillé. Il coula un regard discret vers son vis-à-vis qui buvait son café en silence. Quel drôle de type quand même... C’était bien la première fois de sa vie qu’il vivait un truc pareil. Personne ne voudrait le croire quand il raconterait aux autres sa fin de semaine. Il était complètement barge ce gars.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, un peu plus tard, Taka ne portait en tout et pour tout que l’un des moelleux peignoirs de l’hôtel. Sa course vers la piscine fut stoppée par un blond armé d’un truc bleu pétard qui lui expliqua :  
\- Dans une piscine, on met un maillot de bain. Je t’en ai pris un. Enfile ça avant d’aller barboter !  
Du bout des doigts, il se saisit du maillot de bain, lui jetant un oeil dubitatif. Bon visiblement, c’était une sorte de sous-vêtement. Dénouant son peignoir, il se dénuda sans complexe devant son client et revêtit ledit “maillot”. 

\- C’est encore pire que les boxers ce truc ! râla t-il en constatant qu’il était encore plus à l’étroit que dans les sous-vêtements offerts par le blond.   
Naruto qui lui avait brusquement tourné le dos en rajouta une couche.  
\- On s’en fout, enfile-le ! Et la prochaine fois, change-toi dans la salle de bains ! Fichu exhibitionniste ! râla t-il.

\- … Pourquoi ? Tu as peur d’avoir des complexes ? lui lança Taka, moqueur .  
\- Non, j’ai surtout peur pour nos voisins de la chambre d’en face qui sont tranquillement en train de déjeuner sur le balcon de leur chambre. La femme vient de rentrer précipitamment je te signale, et l’homme nous fusille du regard.  
Taka suivit la direction du regard azuré et constata effectivement que le “Monsieur d’en face” tenait sa tasse en suspens dans les airs, le petit doigt en l’air, et affichait un air contrarié.

Il haussa les épaules.  
\- … Ben quoi ! Ils ont qu’à regarder ailleurs eux aussi... C’est pas ma faute s‘ils jouent les voyeurs ! Tu veux que je leur fasse un doigt d’honneur ? Parce que bon, bien éduqué et tout comme tu es, c’est pas le genre de truc que tu ferais...  
Naruto manqua se taper le front de la paume de sa main. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda bien d’où sortait le brun qui se tenait derrière lui. Là, c’était clair, on était loin de l’éducation qu’il avait reçue dans son enfance.

\- Taka, par pitié, sois sage et ignore les. Et, POUR L’AMOUR DU CIEL, évite de te promener à poil sur le balcon.  
\- Oh, ça va. Relax, je suis pas un gosse, ok ? bougonna t-il.   
\- Si tu veux, mais fais ce que je te dis. Bon, tu es prêt à tester le jacuzzi ?

\- … Le quoi ?  
Naruto lâcha un soupir désespéré et se retourna, pointant du doigt la piscine sur la terrasse.  
\- La piscine qui est là... c’est un Jacuzzi. C’est comme ça que ça s’appelle...  
\- … Ah... Un Jacu... quoi déjà ?  
\- Jacuzzi...  
\- Je vois pas la différence entre ce truc et une piscine mais bon... si tu le dis...

Taka s’enfonça prudemment dans l’eau, s’assurant qu’il avait pied. Pfff, ils le fatiguaient ces bourges avec leur vocabulaire à la noix totalement incompréhensible. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’ils rebaptisent systématiquement tous les objets. Une piscine, c’était une piscine, non ? Il s’installa confortablement dans l’eau pas du tout froide, appréciant sa tiédeur.  
\- Elle est là, la différence.

Levant les yeux vers le blond, il regarda la télécommande que ce dernier lui montrait.  
\- … Putain, la classe... une piscine avec télécommande... souffla le jeune prostitué.  
\- Attends, je vais t’expliquer comment ça marche, dit Naruto devant le visage ébahi de Taka, souriant largement devant sa réaction d’enfant au pied d’un sapin de Noël.  
Un rugissement féroce retentit, faisant sursauter le brun, alors que le blond plongeait dans sa poche pour en sortir un téléphone portable dernier cri. 

\- Allo... Ah, salut Gaara... Oui, oui...   
Voyant son client commencer à s’éloigner, Taka subtilisa la télécommande des doigts bronzés, bien décidé à tester cette fameuse piscine à options. Il attendit que Naruto soit rentré dans la suite pour se pencher sur l’appareil qu’il tenait dans sa main. Il y avait plein de boutons avec des mots incompréhensibles au-dessus de chacun d’eux. Au hasard, il appuya sur l’une des touches, s’émerveillant quand la couleur de l’eau passa du bleu au vert. Il allait adorer cette piscine, il le sentait ! 

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ? Kiba m’a dit que t’étais pas chez toi, t’étais pas sensé réviser ?  
\- Si, mais j’ai eu un imprévu. J’ai dû partir précipitamment.  
\- Rien de grave au moins.  
\- Non, non. C’était juste un truc pas prévu, c’est tout.  
\- T’as jamais su mentir. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?   
\- Oui. Je t’assure. C’est trois fois rien. Pas la peine de t’inquiéter. Tout va bien.

Naruto passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Gaara avait toujours été celui qui le cernait le mieux, c’était difficile de lui mentir, même par omission. En plus, il n’avait absolument pas pensé à une histoire plausible pour couvrir sa soudaine disparition. Son ami se fit plus insistant, le mettant un peu plus mal à l’aise.   
\- Tu ne me raconterais pas des salades, n’est ce pas ? Tu me le dirais si tu avais un problème, pas vrai ?  
\- Non, non. Tout va bien je t’assure. Il n’y a aucun problème. 

Un glapissement venant de la terrasse attira son attention, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent en voyant le jacuzzi passer d’une couleur à l’autre si vite qu’il donnait l’impression de clignoter et d’énormes bulles éclataient à la surface. On aurait dit un volcan sur le point d’entrer en éruption. Et au beau milieu de ce chaudron des enfers... Taka. L’eau tourbillonnait autour de la frêle silhouette du jeune homme qui s’acharnait sur... la télécommande. 

Vérifiant qu’effectivement celle-ci n’était plus en sa possession, Naruto se précipita sur le balcon en râlant :  
\- Putain, mais quel con !   
Il hurla littéralement à son invité en détresse :  
\- Taka ! N’appuie-pas sur tous les boutons en même temps ! Tu vas tout casser ! Et sors de là !   
\- Comment ça s’arrête ce truc ? lui répondit le brun, la panique perçant dans sa voix. Je te jure, j’ai rien touché, ça c’est déréglé tout seul !

A l’autre bout du fil, Gaara haussa un sourcil inexistant en entendant les cris résolument masculins qui répondaient à ceux de son ami. Celui-ci n’était donc visiblement pas seul ! Taka. Ce prénom ne lui disait absolument rien. Il faudrait qu’il cuisine un peu le blond pour en savoir plus. Sans le moindre remords, il tendit l’oreille pour percevoir la conversation que tenait le blond avec ce mystérieux Taka. 

\- Donne-moi ça !   
Naruto appuya sur le bouton Off de la télécommande, le chaudron infernal se calmant instantanément.  
\- Putain ! C’est dangereux ce truc ! Ils pourraient prévenir quand même ! râla Taka. En plus, je sais pas nager, moi.   
\- Taka... tu avais pied je te signale.   
\- C’est pas une raison, j’aurais pu glisser et couler. Je connais bien une vieille qui s’est noyée dans une flaque d’eau. Elle a dérapé et pouf ! C’était fini pour elle !

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, et réalisa avec un temps de retard qu’il était toujours au téléphone, son oreille collée à celui-ci.  
\- Taka... reste tranquille, ok ? Je reviens.  
\- Hmpf... Je te l’ai déjà dit, je suis pas un gosse...  
\- Oui, ben pour l’instant j’en ai pas eu la preuve ! trancha Naruto avant de retourner dans le salon. 

\- Euh... Gaara ?  
\- Donc tu n’es pas seul... Bon au moins, maintenant je suis rassuré. Tu as l’air de bien t’amuser avec TON dulciné. Je vois que je te dérange alors je vais te laisser. On en parlera demain...  
La pointe de moquerie dans la voix de son interlocuteur n’échappa pas à Naruto qui protesta énergiquement :  
\- Ce n’est pas mon dulciné ! Va pas t’imaginer n’importe quoi ! C’est juste un vieux pote que j’ai rencontré, par hasard, samedi. 

\- Mais oui c’est ça... Je raccroche. On se verra Lundi à la Fac. Et tu n’oublieras pas de remercier Kiba.  
\- Ouais... ça c’est sûr, j’oublierai pas de le remercier...  
D’avoir cafté, ajouta mentalement Naruto, sentant un interrogatoire en règle poindre à l’horizon dès qu’il mettrait les pieds sur le campus. Heureusement pour lui, Gaara n’avait pas la langue aussi bien pendue que son ami, amoureux des animaux, mais il devait s’attendre à avoir le roux sur le dos, très probablement associé à Shikamaru... 

Ayant jugé plus sage de se tenir éloigné de la piscine diabolique, Taka s’était étalé de tout son long sur l’un des transats, profitant de la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Du coin de l’oeil, il avisa sa besace et étira le bras pour l’attraper. Il en sortit son portable et envoya un SMS à Jûgo :  
“ Je viens de manquer de finir noyé dans une piscine à bulles diabolique !”  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :  
“ Besoin d’aide ? Ton client a essayé de tuer ?”  
“Non. C’est la piscine qui a essayé de me tuer. Lui il était au tel !”   
“ Une piscine tueuse ? T’as pris quoi ?”  
“ Rien. Bordel arrête de pas me croire. Je suis traumatisé là.”  
“Ok. Tu vas bien ?”  
“ Ouais. Tu passes me prendre demain ?”  
“ Où et quand ?”  
“ A l’entrée de l’allée de l’hôtel Royal. neuf heure trente.”  
“Ok. Autre chose ?”  
“ Préviens Tsu et Ka. Ils vont hallu. Et je serai chargé”  
“ Tu comptes braquer l’hôtel ?”  
“ Pas besoin. Le client a tout payé”.   
“ Cool.”

Naruto revint sur le balcon après avoir raccroché. Il tomba sur Taka, allongé à plat ventre sur un transat.  
\- Mets de la crème. Avec ta peau toute blanche, tu vas griller comme une sardine.  
\- Tu me l’étales ? proposa spontanément le brun alangui.   
Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto demanda :  
\- C’est une proposition ou tu as la flemme d’aller chercher la crème ?   
Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines du brun qui hésita à répondre par la première suggestion. Mais pour être franc, il avait juste la flemme.   
\- Flemme, avoua t-il. 

Le blond se leva et répliqua :  
\- Si c’est juste ça, alors d’accord. Ne bougez pas votre altesse, je reviens.   
\- Hmpf...   
La remarque de son client le laissa dubitatif. C’était quoi cette réponse. S’il avait répondu en prétextant une proposition, l’autre l’aurait planté là ? Il était décidément pas bien ce mec, n’importe quel type sain d’esprit aurait tout de suite donné dans le panneau. Et lui, rien, c’était même tout le contraire. Encore heureux qu’il ait été honnête.

Naruto revint avec le mini tube de crème qui figurait au nombre des échantillons de la salle de bains gracieusement fournis par l’hôtel. Taka était toujours allongé à plat ventre, attendant sagement. Le blond s’assit sur le bord de la chaise longue en bois exotique.  
\- Fais-moi de la place, demanda t-il au brun alangui.  
Ce dernier obtempéra et glissa un peu plus sur le côté, laissant plus de place à Naruto qui s’installa, à moitié tourné vers le corps pâle.

D’un geste, il pressa le tube, vidant un peu de crème dans l’une de ses paumes. Taka ne tarda pas à soupirer d’aise quand les mains larges se posèrent sur son dos et commencèrent à le masser tout en étalant l’écran protecteur sur sa peau fragile. Naruto fit savamment jouer les muscles noués et tendus qu’il sentait sous ses doigts, faisant peu à peu pénétrer le produit dans l’épiderme. Il prit grand soin de ne pas trop toucher les zones encore marquées par de larges bleus. Il redessina les contours du tatouage à la base du cou pâle et s’étonna du piercing en forme de dollar juste au dessus de l’élastique du maillot de bain.

Il promena ensuite ses paumes expertes sur les cuisses et les mollets fuselés, malaxant la chair tendre couleur de neige avec dextérité. Il compta mentalement chaque cicatrice qu’il rencontrait, les découvrant sous ses doigts, explorant leur forme, testant l’épiderme malmené pour tenter de déterminer si elles étaient anciennes ou récentes. Taka se laissa faire, sans broncher, appréciant les mouvements qui assouplissaient son corps meurtri. Ce n’était pas souvent qu’il avait l’occasion de bénéficier d’un tel traitement.

Les mains chaudes naviguaient sur sa peau, y étalant savamment le produit gras, prenant soin de ne pas insister sur ses blessures de guerre. Il se sentait presque précieux sous ces doigts. C’était bien la première fois qu’on prenait soin de lui de cette manière, et c’était bien agréable. Les paumes bronzées allaient et venaient sur son dos et sur ses jambes, parfois sans but précis, le pétrissant avec considération. S’il avait su que ce serait aussi bien, il l’aurait demandé plus tôt. Il sombra dans une bulle de bien-être, ne craignant pas, pour une fois, ce que ces mains pourraient lui faire, appréciant leur douceur un peu rugueuse.

\- Hummm...  
Naruto sourit quand Taka s’installa plus confortablement sur le transat, se détendant totalement. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et la tête tournée sur le côté, vers lui, posée sur ses bras croisés. Le petit soupir qu’il venait d’entendre était proche d’un ronronnement. Taka sentit de drôles de sensations naître dans son ventre, indolent sur son transat sous ces mains-là. 

Ça montait petit à petit en lui, comme une vague douce et chaude. C’était curieux, et en même temps agréable, comme si son corps se réchauffait de l’intérieur et le rendait plus réceptif aux mouvements du blond sur sa peau. Des fourmillements bizarres commencèrent à naître dans le creux de ses reins. Il remua inconsciemment des hanches mais les mains le quittèrent, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux. Ses orbes sombres croisèrent les azur de son client.  
\- Je crois que maintenant tu ne risques plus rien, dit Naruto avec un léger sourire.

Naruto se releva. Il avait relevé pas moins de quinze cicatrices, certaines aussi petites que des têtes d’épingles, d’autres un peu plus grandes. La plus grande estafilade qui barrait la peau pâle mesurait environ six centimètres, et il préféra ne pas demander d’où elles venaient. Même si le brun semblait avoir apprécié son massage, le blond avait préféré arrêter. Il était bi, et il n’était pas exactement ce que l’on pouvait appeler un saint, alors mieux valait garder certaines distances, juste au cas où. 

Taka était loin d’être moche, même s’il était un peu trop mince et un peu amoché. Il restait très beau, et surtout, très désirable, et Naruto ne voulait pas passer cette frontière. C’était son meilleur ami, Sasuke, avant tout. Il s’installa confortablement sur son propre transat, bien décidé à profiter lui aussi du soleil qui réchauffait agréablement l’atmosphère. Il somnola dans le calme ambiant, savourant ce moment de détente. 

Ils se prélassèrent ainsi tout l’après-midi, ne quittant leurs transats que pour répondre à des besoins naturels. Taka profita de l’une de ses pauses techniques pour fumer une clope dans les toilettes péteuses de fleurs, ne voyant absolument pas l’intérêt de la chose mais savourant le luxe de pouvoir le faire. Une fois cela fait, il se fit un rail dans la salle de bain, s’enfermant à clef dans la pièce au souvenir de ce que son client lui avait demandé dans la voiture.

Il constata avec un certain plaisir que même s’il ne s’était pas vraiment privé, son stock de poudreuse n’avait pas trop baissé, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il n’aurait pas besoin de revoir Sasori aussi vite que la dernière fois et ce constat le soulagea. Moins il voyait son dealer et mieux il se portait après tout, surtout après sa dernière visite. Il était content de laisser passer un peu de temps avant de retourner dans la salle de billards. Il n’était pas vraiment prêt à affronter le rouquin qui se montrerait mielleux et lui servirait du “Mon ange” à n’en plus finir.

En fin d’après-midi, Naruto proposa à Taka de tester le Jacuzzi une nouvelle fois, mais avec lui aux commandes. Le jeune homme refusa tout net, arguant qu’il préférait tester la baignoire qui lui paraissait bien moins risquée puisque sans télécommande. Le blond se moqua gentiment de lui, mais n’insista pas, comprenant à quel point l’expérience anodine avait été traumatisante et ne voulant pas ruiner l’atmosphère paisible qui régnait entre eux deux.

Il profita du barbotage longuet du brun dans la salle de bains pour commander le reste de la carte, ainsi qu’une console et plusieurs jeux vidéos. Il sélectionna quelques titres très connus de chaque genre, se doutant bien que l’hôtel ne se priverait pas de lui facturer cette prestation les yeux de la tête. En même temps, c’était aussi une autre occasion pour lui de retrouver Sasuke, le Sasuke de son enfance qui avait partagé bon nombre de ses jeux.

Sortant finalement du bain chaud et parfumé qu’il s’était fait couler, testant tous les produits estampillés “pour le bain”, Taka s’essuya rapidement avant d’enfiler un pyjama et les petits chaussons de l’hôtel. Un fix plus tard, il sortait de la pièce pour rejoindre son client. Ce dernier était installé dans la chambre, sur le canapé, une table sur roulette couverte de nourriture à ses côtés.   
\- Je commençais à croire que tu t’étais noyé ! lança le blond à son encontre, une pointe de malice perçant dans sa voix. 

Le brun haussa les épaules et se pencha directement sur les plats, cherchant déjà par quoi il allait commencer. Il avait faim, et les délicieuses odeurs qui s’échappaient des assiettes aiguisaient son appétit. Du bout des doigts, il testa la fermeté d’un truc bizarre et sans odeur, visiblement composé de riz et d’un truc rose dessus.   
\- C’est quoi ? s’enquit-il.   
\- Des sushis. Ceux-là sont au saumon. Ça se mange avec cette sauce là. Tu prends avec les baguettes et tu trempes dans la sauce, expliqua Naruto en joignant le geste à la parole. 

S’asseyant sur le canapé à côté de son client, le prostitué s’attaqua aux différents mets devant lui, posant de temps en temps une question sur ce qu’il avait choisi avant de goûter. Si certains plats remportèrent sa plus totale approbation, d’autres, en revanche, furent vite délaissés. Les desserts, surtout ceux à base de chocolat, disparurent dans l’estomac du brun avec force compliments, et la chantilly fut savourée avec délice. Naruto s’amusait beaucoup de voir les réactions de son invité qui se comportait face à la nourriture comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël. 

Taka loucha bizarrement sur le boîtier blanc que lui tendit son client.   
\- C’est quoi ?   
\- La manette de jeu, répondit Naruto. Attends, je t’explique.   
Quelques explications plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes jouaient à un célèbre jeu de plate-forme, avec un certain plombier en personnage principal.   
\- Argh... allez... saute, bordel ! râla Taka en s’acharnant sur sa manette.   
\- Tu t’y prends mal. Il faut faire comme ça ! répliqua le blond en faisant sauter son personnage avec aisance.   
\- Mais c’est ce que je fais ! C’est ce trouduc qui veut pas obéir ! Allez... saute ! Putain de connard ! 

Sentant l'énervement de plus en plus évident dans la voix du brun, Naruto jugea plus sage de changer de jeu. Ils essayèrent donc des jeux différents, auxquels Taka n’accrocha pas vraiment. Il avait trouvé Final Fantasy assez joli mais trop long et trop chiant, n’avait absolument rien compris au scénario de Call of Duty, était mort une dizaine fois en quelques minutes à Resident Evil, et n’avait jamais réussi à rester discret dans Assassin Creed. Naruto commençait à croire qu’il ne trouverait aucun jeu susceptible de lui plaire quand il lança Mario Kart. 

\- J’ai gagné !  
Le cri de victoire retenti dans la suite alors que Taka levait les bras en l’air, un large sourire éclairant son visage. Assis dans le canapé, Naruto grogna en le félicitant du bout des lèvres, cachant son propre sourire face à la réaction enthousiaste du jeune homme. Il voulait bien perdre autant de fois qu’il le faudrait s’il pouvait revoir ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué ces dix dernières années. En tout cas la course de voiture plaisait beaucoup plus à son invité que les jeux précédents. 

\- On en refait une ? demanda Taka. Ou tu as peur que je te mette encore une raclée ?   
Naruto secoua la tête et proposa un jeu de combat.   
\- Tu vas voir, c’est hyper simple. Le but du jeu c’est juste de frapper son adversaire jusqu’à ce qu’il soit KO.   
\- Ah. Ok, ça à l’air cool.   
Avec un rictus moqueur, Taka rajouta :   
\- Je vais te laminer, Naruto !   
\- Que tu crois ! rétorqua l’interpellé. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons étaient debout devant le canapé, s’agitant dans tous les sens, et encourageant leurs avatars qui se combattaient férocement sur l’écran de télévision. Si Naruto avait l’avantage de connaître le jeu depuis longtemps et donc de savoir quel combo effectuer, Taka avait, lui, l’avantage de la découverte. Il appuyait sur tous les boutons sans réfléchir, secouant ses bras sans aucune logique, mais de ce fait réussissait des coups impressionnants, et le blond avait bien du mal à lui tenir tête. 

Coulant un regard vers son adversaire, Naruto le vit, le visage tendu par la concentration, marmonnant entre ses dents, ses yeux rivés sur l’écran. Là, il ressemblait tellement à Sasuke, Sasuke le compétiteur qui se donnait toujours à fond. Combien de fois s’étaient-ils affrontés tous les deux autour d’un jeu vidéo ou d’un sport quelconque ? Sasuke le poussait à être meilleur, parce que lui, ne faisait aucun cadeau à ses opposants, qu’ils soient débutants ou non. 

Et là, Taka se comportait exactement comme Sasuke, qu’importait que son adversaire soit plus expérimenté, plus aguerri, il se battait pour gagner. Un doux sourire étira les lèvres du blond, bêtement heureux de voir le brun avoir cette attitude. Mais pas question de lui faciliter la tâche, il se reconcentra sur le jeu, juste à temps pour voir son avatar s’effondrer au sol suite à une combinaison hasardeuse mais efficace de Taka. 

\- Ouhou ! J’ai encore gagné ! cria Taka, un immense sourire barrant son visage.   
\- … J’y crois pas... comment t’as fait ça ? s’exclama le blond.   
\- Aucune idée, répliqua le brun. Mais on s’en fout. L’essentiel c’est que tu t’es pris une branlée !   
Dépité, Naruto se laissa tomber dans le canapé en grommelant. Il s’était laissé déconcentrer et avait perdu alors qu’il avait toutes les cartes en main pour gagner. 

\- Je veux ma revanche ! clama t-il en se redressant soudainement.   
\- Ok. Prépare-toi à le regretter ! rétorqua Taka.  
Ils enchaînèrent plusieurs parties, aucun des deux ne voulant perdre face à l’autre, ne s’accordant aucune pause. Quand ils s’échouèrent dans le sofa, épuisés, c’était un match nul.   
\- On arrête ? Match nul c’est bien, non ? demanda Naruto.   
\- ...ok... Mais n’empêche que j’aurais pu gagner si tu ne m’avais pas bousculé lors de la troisième partie, bougonna Taka. 

Naruto sourit doucement en voyant la tête brun endormie sur son épaule. Après leurs jeux vidéos, ils avaient mis un film et Taka s’était assoupi, se servant de lui comme oreiller au passage. Avec mille précautions, il se leva, souleva la silhouette menue et trop légère à son goût, pour l’installer sous les couvertures dans le grand lit de la chambre. Il contempla un long moment le visage aux traits altiers si détendu dans le repos, s’interrogeant sur les raisons du pourquoi le brun avait autant de piercings. 

Rien que sur le visage, il en avait quatre : un à chaque sourcil, un au coin de la lèvre supérieure et un au milieu de la lèvre inférieure. Les oreilles en portaient six chacune, du lobe au haut du pavillon et il semblait bien avoir aperçu un éclat métallique sur la langue du brun quand celui-ci avait ouvert grand la bouche pour enfourner une énorme cuillère de glace avec de la chantilly. Il y avait aussi celui dans le bas du dos, celui sur le nombril et ceux sur les mamelons qu’il avait vus cet après-midi quand Taka était en maillot de bain. Au total, vingt-et-un bijoux qui ornaient le corps pâle, et un tatouage. En avait-il d’autres ailleurs qu’il n’avait pas vus ? 

Secouant la tête, le blond se dirigea vers le canapé et s’y coucha, n’oubliant pas de régler son portable pour qu’il le réveille à sept heures. L’idée de laisser Taka retourner sur son bout de trottoir sordide lui retournait les entrailles. Il se promit de lui offrir d’autres week-ends de repos comme celui-là. Il ne supporterait pas de ne plus le voir, pas maintenant qu’il savait que c’était Sasuke, son meilleur ami. Ces deux jours avaient été comme un rêve, ça lui avait tellement manqué que l’avoir à ses côtés, même si différent, même si amnésique. Ça avait comblé ce vide avec lequel il vivait depuis dix ans. Sur la promesse renouvelée de tout faire pour aider le brun, Naruto sombra dans le sommeil. 

~oOo~ 

\- Voilà, j’y vais...   
Naruto se tenait devant la porte de la suite, face à Taka qui s’était levé en même temps que lui.   
\- Tu dois libérer la chambre avant dix heures. Tu déposes le passe au comptoir de l’accueil. J’ai déjà tout réglé. Et je t’ai mis l’argent pour le taxi sur la table basse. Je pense qu’il y aura assez.   
Taka hocha la tête en silence. Pourquoi sentait-il son coeur se serrer ? Il préféra ne pas s’attarder dessus et regarda son client qui ouvrait la porte pour sortir de la suite... et de sa vie. 

\- Naruto...   
Le blond se retourna à l’appel de son prénom et fixa le brun qui semblait gêné.   
\- Je... hm... Merci... pour tout ça.   
Il désigna vaguement la suite derrière lui, un peu embarrassé et ne sachant trop comment exprimer sa gratitude envers ce type bizarre qui l’avait payé et couvert de cadeaux sans jamais le toucher. 

Le blond sourit largement avant de tendre la main vers le jeune prostitué, pour repousser une mèche brune qui retomba immédiatement à sa place précédente.   
\- De rien. Ce fut un plaisir. Et puis... il y en aura d’autres... des week-ends comme ça...   
Les yeux noirs s’écarquillèrent largement avant qu’un léger sourire ne fleurissent sur les lèvres fines de Taka. Naruto le salua une dernière fois avant de quitter la suite, retournant vers ses études... et un certain roux qui devait l’attendre de pied ferme. 

Taka attendit d’être sûr que son client soit parti, vérifiant même en passant la tête par la porte que le couloir était vide, avant de se précipiter dans la chambre pour sauter sur le lit, comme un gosse, en riant. Il avait trouvé sa poule aux oeufs d’or ! Ce beau blond bizarre allait le rendre riche en ne faisant strictement rien ! Quel pied ! Quand il allait dire ça à Suigetsu et Karin, ils allaient en être verts de jalousie ! 

D’un bond, il atterrit sur le sol et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, attrapant sa besace au passage, pour profiter une dernière fois de la luxueuse cabine de douche. Une fois lavé, séché et rhabillé de son pantalon rouge et son gilet sans manche, il remplit son sac de tous les flacons qui étaient à sa disposition. Il y colla aussi les deux paires de chaussons de l’hôtel, le cendrier des chiottes, le rouleau de papier toilette, et le reste du contenu du mini-bar. 

Dans les sacs contenant les vêtements offerts par le blond, il glissa un peignoir, une serviette de toilette, les couverts et les assiettes du petit-déjeuner, les petits pains, brioches et autres viennoiseries. En s’acharnant bien, il réussit même à y mettre l’un des oreillers du lit et un des plaids bien chaud. Voilà qui rendrait les heures de repos dans la piaule miteuse bien plus confortables pour lui et ses deux colocataires.

Il fit une dernière fois le tour de la suite, ouvrant chaque placard pour voir s’il ne pouvait pas embarquer autre chose au passage. Il comptait bien revendre à prix d’or une partie de son butin et offrir ce qu’il ne garderait pas à ses colocataires. Après tout ils étaient dans la même galère tout les trois, il fallait bien se serrer les coudes. Ils étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’amis pour lui, et il savait qu’à sa place ils auraient fait pareil. 

A neuf heure vingt, Taka descendit dans le hall, chargé de ses sacs de grande marque. Il garda l’air naturel, ne montrant rien du poids de son chargement, priant pour qu’aucun des employés ne vienne vérifier le contenu de ses sacs. Il déposa le passe au comptoir, saluant poliment l’hôtesse qui lui adressa un regard torve, et quitta l’hôtel. A neuf heure trente, quand Jûgo arriva sur sa moto, Taka l’attendait à l’entrée de l'allée ombragée comme ils l’avaient convenu. 

Le géant roux se gara devant son protégé et le salua d’un signe de tête.   
\- Content de voir que tu vas bien.   
\- Ouais. Nickel, répondit Taka en s’installant derrière le sentinelle.   
Il cala sa besace devant lui, et serra les cuisses autour de la machine vrombissante.   
\- Vas-y mollo dans les virages, je peux pas me tenir, prévint-il. 

\- T’as dévalisé l’hôtel ou quoi ? rétorqua le roux en enfonçant un casque sur le crâne brun de son passager.   
Taka sourit et ses yeux pétillants de malice croisèrent les iris brun-rouge de Jûgo qui secoua la tête amusé, et soulagé de voir que son ami se portait bien mieux qu’au début du week-end. Quoi qu’il se soit passé durant ces deux jours, ça avait incontestablement fait du bien à Taka. Et s’il en croyait les SMS reçus, ce dernier aurait beaucoup de choses à raconter. 

La moto s’engagea dans la circulation, le conducteur jetant régulièrement un oeil à son passager pour s’assurer qu’il ne risquait pas de le perdre en route. Peu à peu, les maisons se firent moins cossues, puis le macadam céda sa place à la terre battue alors qu’ils entraient dans le bidonville. Une ribambelle de gamin se mirent à les suivre, criant et riant en une joyeuse cacophonie. Jûgo coupa le moteur devant l’assemblage précaire de tôle qui formait la piaule de Taka. 

Taka descendit de moto sans lâcher une seule seconde ses sacs. A peine le géant roux avait-il eu le temps de lui ôter son casque qu’une voix bien connue l’interpella :  
\- Choupinet ! Te voilà de retour !   
Il fut prit dans une étreinte chaleureuse et surtout étouffante. Il grogna plus qu’autre chose à l’encontre de son agresseur :  
\- Tsu... lâche-moi. 

Suigetsu s’exécuta, non sans prendre à parti leur colocataire commune avec des airs d’acteur de tragédie grecque :  
\- Tu vois, la rouquine... deux jours sans nous donner la moindre nouvelle... et quand enfin il revient, c’est pour nous planter un couteau en plein coeur... Quel fils ingrat nous avons là !   
\- Le jour où toi et moi on aura un fils ensemble, rappelle-moi de me pendre ! lâcha Karin d’une voix acerbe. 

\- En plus, il a donné des nouvelles. Je vous ai montré les SMS, rajouta calmement Jûgo.   
Suigetsu croisa les bras sur son torse et tourna la tête d’un air boudeur, en ronchonnant :  
\- Tss... vraiment, vous n’avez aucun humour vous deux !   
Taka ricana doucement et se dirigea vers la porte de leur piaule, invitant les trois autres à le suivre.   
\- Au lieu de bouder, ramène ton cul. J’ai des trucs qui devraient te plaire. 

Une fois la porte soigneusement refermée, Taka adressa un sourire malicieux aux trois autres avant de vider le contenu de ses nombreux sacs et de sa besace sur le matelas miteux. Trois paires d’yeux s’écarquillèrent largement à la vue de tout ce qui était étalé devant eux.   
\- Oh la vache ! s’exclama Suigetsu. T’as braqué l’hôtel ?   
\- Même pas, répondit le brun. Toutes les fringues, c’est mon client qui les a payées ! 

Les trois autres l’observèrent immédiatement avec compassion. Karin traduisit à voix haute leur inquiétude commune :  
\- Et il t’a fait quoi pour t’offrir tout ça ?   
Taka sourit un peu plus.  
\- Rien. 

\- Rien ? répéta la rouquine incrédule. Comment ça rien ?   
\- Ouais, c’est sûr qu’il t’a forcément fait quelque chose. Aucun type normal ne paierait une pute pour un week-end, l'emmènerait dans un putain d’hôtel de bourges et lui offrirait des trucs, sans aucune compensation, renchérit Suigestu.  
\- Je sais. C’est ce que je me suis dit aussi, répondit le brun. Mais à part me raconter sa vie, m’obliger à me laver au moins trois fois par jour, me faire porter des pyjamas et me resapper, il ne m’a absolument rien fait. La seule fois où il m’a touché, c’est quand il m’a tartiné le dos de crème solaire pour pas que je chope des coups de soleil. 

L’incrédulité plus que visible sur les visages de ses comparses fit soupirer Taka.  
\- Attends... ce mec ne t’a absolument rien fait ? Même pas dans ton sommeil ? Rien de rien ? voulut s’assurer Karin. T’as aucun blanc dans ton week-end et vous avez vu personne d’autre ?  
Le mouvement de dénégation de la tête du brun confirma les dires de la jeune femme.  
\- J’ai pas été baisé du week-end, je l’aurais senti sinon. Et, je me souviens de chaque minute passée avec lui, acheva Taka.

Les quatre occupants de la misérable pièce s’entre-regardèrent avant d’éclater de rire dans un bel ensemble.   
\- Il est dingue ce type !   
\- Complètement fou !   
\- Vachement dérangé !  
\- Et maniaque de l’hygiène !

S’installant comme ils purent sur le matelas encombré, les quatre jeunes gens se lancèrent dans une discussion sur le client de Taka, celui-ci leur racontant par le menu les trucs de dingues que ces bourges avaient inventés et ses mésaventures avec une piscine à bulles. Suigetsu et Jûgo, bien plus au courant de ces choses-là que les deux autres qui avaient passé leurs enfances enfermés dans les chambres sordides du réseau pédophile de l’organisation, éclairèrent les zones d’ombres. 

Ainsi Taka apprit que le fameux Jean-Paul Gauthier était un grand couturier de renommée mondiale, réputé pour son extravagance, et que les jacuzzi n’étaient pas uniquement réservés aux riches. Il y en avait dans certaines piscines publiques, même si ceux-là ne faisaient pas de lumières. Une fois le récit du brun terminé, ils firent le tri dans les affaires étalées sur le matelas. D’un commun accord, ils décidèrent de garder le plaid et l’oreiller pour eux, de même que les mignonnettes du mini-bar, la serviette, le peignoir et les chaussons. 

Taka offrit l’ensemble des flacons de la salle de bain à Karin, qui fut ravie d’avoir entre les mains des produits pour se faire belle et surtout du parfum. Suigetsu accepta de bon coeur le polo orange que lui proposa le brun, et Jûgo le remercia pour les paires de chaussettes. Ce serait très pratique pour lustrer sa bécane. Ils goûtèrent les viennoiseries et autres denrées ramenées par le brun et s’organisèrent pour revendre le plus vite possible le surplus, Taka ne gardant que la paire de chaussures, le jean noir et le polo rouge, et bien sûr sa besace. 

Dans l’un des sacs, il mit tous les sachets qu’il avait piqué dans le mini-bar et le reste du petit-déjeuner, puis il sortit de la piaule et se dirigea vers le groupe de gamins du quartier qui jouaient au foot avec leur ballon de fortune.   
\- Hey ! Les mômes ! appela t-il.   
Très vite, il se retrouva entouré d’une nuée de gosses à qui il distribua sans aucun remords le contenu de son sac. Ébouriffant une tête brune, il eut un sourire et leur promit que la prochaine fois il essaierait de leur ramener un ballon et du chocolat. 

Heureux comme des papes, les gamins s’éparpillèrent à nouveau, riches des trésors qui rempliraient un peu leurs estomacs rarement pleinement contentés. Taka les regarda jouer un moment, essayant de ne pas penser que dans quelques heures il retrouverait son bout de trottoir et son défilé de clients à satisfaire. La parenthèse enchantée était terminée, son quotidien sordide reprenait ses droits, jusqu’à ce que le beau blond bizarre ne revienne... s’il revenait. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : chapitre 8 : Double Jeu.  
> Taka est-il parfaitement honnête avec Naruto ? Naruto reviendra-t-il ? D’autres protagonistes entrent en scène... Dans ce monde de mafieux qui joue vraiment franc jeu ?


	9. Double jeu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka est-il parfaitement honnête avec Naruto ? Naruto reviendra-t-il ? D’autres protagonistes entrent en scène... Dans ce monde de mafieux qui joue vraiment franc jeu ?

Vingt-sept secondes et demi pour monter son arme. Une seconde pour se mettre en position de tir, allongé à plat ventre sur le toit d’un immeuble. Deux secondes pour repérer son objectif et viser. Un quart de seconde pour appuyer sur la gâchette. Deux secondes pour voir sa cible s’effondrer, une balle entre les deux yeux. Les mêmes deux secondes qu’il lui fallut pour se rendre totalement invisible. Vingt-six secondes pour démonter et ranger son arme. Une seconde pour ramasser sa douille. Quinze de plus pour quitter le toit. 

Une minute pour descendre cinq étages par les escaliers de secours. Quinze secondes pour atteindre les toilettes publiques du treizième étage et s’enfermer dans la cabine du fond. Dix secondes pour monter sur le bord de la cuvette et soulever la grille d’aération. Cinq secondes pour y cacher sa mallette, sa perruque blanche, et son pardessus en cuir. Deux secondes pour tirer la chasse d’eau et sortir des cabinets comme si de rien n’était. Vingt secondes pour se laver les mains et vérifier sa coiffure. Deux secondes pour sortir dans le couloir.

A peine cinq minutes après avoir prétexté une envie pressante et naturelle, Chu retrouvait son rôle de serveur dans un café de l’un des quartiers les plus huppés de la ville. Par les fenêtres donnant sur la rue, il vit les badauds et les touristes se promener sans se douter le moins du monde qu’un homme venait de mourir, assassiné par ses soins, sur ordre de l’Akatsuki. Demain, ça ferait la Une des journaux et la police ne tarderait pas à faire son enquête. 

Si, par hasard, les enquêteurs fouillaient l’immeuble et trouvaient sa planque, ils la trouveraient vide. Dès ce soir, à la fin de son service, il récupérerait ses affaires et irait les déposer dans son local personnel. Demain, il ferait son rapport à Nagato, son supérieur hiérarchique dans l’organisation, celui qui lui donnait ses ordres de missions. Tueur à gage... voilà ce qu’il était. Un terme plus propret qu’assassin. 

Il se saisit du plateau contenant la commande de la table sept, et s’y dirigea, zigzaguant entre les tables avec la force de l’habitude. Ce boulot de serveur n’était que temporaire, une couverture pour justifier sa présence si près du lieu d’un meurtre. Il l’avait depuis trois mois, trois mois de surveillance de sa cible, trois mois de repérage des lieux. Il démissionnerait le mois prochain; avant, cela ferait trop suspect. 

\- Bonjour Messieurs, dit-il poliment aux trois jeunes gens installés.   
Il ne reçut qu’un vague hochement de tête du seul brun de la tablée. Les deux autres, un blond et un roux étaient trop plongés dans leur discussion pour avoir prêtés la moindre attention à sa présence.  
\- Je te dis que c’est pas mon petit ami !   
\- Ben voyons ! Deux mois que tu passes tous tes week-end avec, et ce mec n’est pas ton petit ami ? 

Chu déposa les boissons sur la table, amusé malgré lui par la conversation des jeunes gens qu’il servait.   
\- Je ne passe pas tous mes week-end avec lui ! râla le blond.   
\- Trois... intervint le brun, en prenant son verre. Trois week-end en deux mois que tu as passé avec nous. 

Chu se redressa et commença à s’éloigner, s’arrêtant un instant pour regarder passer les voitures de police, toutes sirènes hurlantes dehors. Comme tous les clients, il prit l’air vaguement curieux et suivit des yeux les bolides peu discrets. Il les vit s’arrêter devant l’immeuble où sa cible avait trouvé la mort, puis repris sa route vers une autre table pour prendre la commande. Une fois cela fait, il retourna au comptoir et donna le bon de commande au barman. Ce fut ainsi que sa journée passa, comme toutes celles des trois mois précédents, et comme celles du mois prochain. 

Après, il lui faudrait trouver un autre boulot temporaire. Il aurait une nouvelle mission, une nouvelle cible, un autre rôle à jouer. Il était devenu un vrai caméléon. C’était ainsi depuis dix ans maintenant. Avant, il était un fils de bonne famille, étudiant sérieux, aimé de ses parents, avec des amis. Mais ça, c’était avant. Avant ce fameux soir, où des types bizarres lui étaient tombé dessus et l’avaient enlevé. Il n’avait jamais revu ni sa famille, ni ses amis... Morts, lui avait-on dit. 

Il avait seize ans quand on l’avait kidnappé et amené devant Madara, le grand chef de l’organisation. Après l’avoir déshabillé et examiné sous toutes les coutures, celui-ci l’avait déclaré trop vieux pour le trottoir. Madara avait voulu savoir s’il faisait du sport et lesquels. Il avait paru particulièrement intéressé quand l’adolescent lui avait répondu être formé aux arts martiaux et avoir un bon niveau pour son âge. Il avait toujours été très doué... en tout. 

On lui avait alors présenté Nagato, l’homme en charge de la formation des combattants, lui avait-on précisé, et à leur tête. L’homme aux longs cheveux roux l’avait testé, et après de longues minutes d’affrontement avait simplement déclaré :  
\- Il fera l’affaire.   
Trois petits mots qui avaient scellé son destin. Toute sa vie avait changé après ça. 

Les semaines s’étaient suivies et s’étaient ressemblées. Tous les jours on le sortait de sa minuscule cellule sombre pour l’emmener dans la salle d’entraînement. Tous les jours, il combattait des adversaires coriaces et puissants, et surtout de toute sorte. Il se battait aussi bien contre des hommes que des animaux. Et s’il perdait, il passait entre les mains sadiques de Kabuto, le “médecin” de l’organisation, celui-là même qui le soignait en cas de blessures. Autant dire qu’il avait vite appris à gagner sans se blesser et ce quel que soit son opposant. 

Et puis un jour, il s’était retrouvé devant Madara dans une pièce vide où rougeoyait une cheminée. Après l’avoir fait déshabiller, le laissant uniquement en caleçon, le chef de l’Akatsuki lui avait longuement expliqué ce qu’il attendait de lui. Des combats illégaux, voilà ce à quoi il était destiné. Et bien évidement, il lui était fortement recommandé de gagner. Il avait défié du regard cet homme qui osait croire qu’il se plierait à sa volonté sans rien dire, mais Madara lui avait alors sorti sa carte maîtresse, la raison pour laquelle il était encore dans l’organisation dix ans après ce jour là : son petit frère. 

Dans sa vie d’avant, il était l’aîné de sa famille, veillant sur ce cadet qu’il adorait. Et le chef de l’Akatsuki le savait. Il avait épargné la vie de son benjamin, le laissant aux bons soins d’une assistante sociale de sa connaissance. Le petit garçon avait été placé en famille d’accueil et Madara promit qu’il ne lui arriverait rien tant que lui, Chu, se tiendrait à carreau. A la moindre incartade, il pourrait dire adieu à son petit frère. 

Il aurait voulu ne pas croire que cet homme avait tout pouvoir sur la survie de son cher petit frère. Mais le chef de l’organisation avait prouvé ses dires avec des photos. Son cadet était bel et bien vivant, et Madara seul savait où il était, pouvant l’atteindre à n’importe quel moment. Ses parents morts, c’était la seule famille qu’il lui restait et il ferait tout pour le protéger, quoiqu’il lui en coûte. Il avait donc plié, de mauvais gré, aux desiderata de cet homme, caressant le secret espoir qu’un jour il retrouverait son frère et qu’il s’enfuirait avec lui.

Puis Madara l’avait marqué comme du bétail, un A gravé sur sa hanche gauche par un tisonnier brûlant, en lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans l’Akatsuki. Le corps douloureux et le coeur serré d’angoisse pour son cadet, il avait rejoint sa cellule misérable où il avait tenté de se reposer, bien conscient qu’il avait les pieds et les mains liés. Il allait devoir agir en finesse pour retrouver son frère, et ce sans que ses agissements ne parviennent aux oreilles de l’un des “grands” de l’organisation. 

Son premier combat avait eu lieu le lendemain soir, dans un entrepôt sale et plein à craquer d’une foule déchaînée. Nagato l’avait poussé dans un trou circulaire au fond sableux en lui disant :   
\- Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable.  
Son adversaire faisait deux fois sa taille et au moins trois fois son poids, mais il avait gagné. Il avait mis toute sa rage, toute sa force dans chacun de ses coups, déversant sur son opposant la haine viscérale qu’il ressentait pour cet homme qui osait menacer la vie de son petit frère adoré et prétendait vouloir régenter la sienne. 

Peu à peu, à force de combats remportés et d’obéissance servile, il avait gagné le respect de Nagato qui l’avait fait monter en grade. En passant de combattant à assassin, il avait acquis une certaine liberté, quittant sa cellule pour un studio miteux à l’extérieur de la bâtisse où il avait vécu ces dernières années. Il lui avait fallu trois ans pour en arriver là, il avait alors dix-neuf ans. 

Une fois dehors, il avait découvert qu’aux yeux du monde, lui et son cadet étaient morts et enterrés. Discrètement, il avait commencé des recherches pour retrouver sa seule famille restante, mais en vain. Il en avait conclu que Madara avait sûrement donné une nouvelle identité à son frère, ce qui n’allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Les missions s’étaient enchaînées pour lui, les petits boulots aussi. Ses mains se tachaient chaque jour un peu plus du sang qu’il faisait couler. Mais la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux, c’était son petit frère adoré et encore en vie. 

Il fallait qu’il le retrouve. C’était tout ce qui lui restait en ce bas monde. Ensuite, ils s’enfuiraient loin de toutes ces horreurs. Son plan d’action était simple : retrouver son cadet, puis disparaître avec lui. Il avait bien compris que l’Akatsuki l’utilisait et ne le laisserait jamais tranquille, plus jamais. Madara le lui avait dit : il leur appartenait, et la seule issue serait sa mort pour se libérer d’eux. Mais il n’avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il ne se laisserait pas faire sans rien dire, ni sans rien faire.

Il n’avait plus rien. En le faisant passer pour mort, ils lui avaient tout pris. En kidnappant son frère et en le tenant loin de lui tout en le menaçant, ils s’étaient assurés de sa loyauté. Mais ce n’était que temporaire. Il leur échapperait, une fois qu’ils seraient à nouveau réunis. Personne ne pouvait l’aider, et personne ne le ferait. Il avait alors depuis soigneusement préparé sa porte de sortie, le seul élément manquant étant son frère, son cher petit frère. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Il le retrouverait, quoi qu’il lui en coûte, peu importe jusqu’où il devrait aller.

Il ne partirait pas sans lui, il ne le laisserait pas aux mains de ces fous. Sa vie avait changée du tout au tout, et se lever jour après jour était parfois si difficile. Il continuait pour lui, caressant le secret espoir qu’ils seraient réunis. Il ne renoncerait pas, c’était tout ce qu’ils lui avaient laissé et c’était tout ce à quoi il s’accrochait. Il y arriverait. Quelles que soient les taches de plus en plus indélébiles sur ses mains, il y arriverait. Il ne l’abandonnerait pas.

~oOo~ 

Chu poussa la porte de son studio, entrant dans la pièce de vingt mètres carrés et meublée de façon spartiate. Un lit, une table, une chaise, une kitchenette avec un micro-onde, une salle de bain si petite qu’il pouvait aller aux toilettes tout en prenant sa douche. Voilà à quoi se résumait son intérieur. Il prit un sac poubelle et y cacha la mallette contenant son arme et ressortit de chez lui pour descendre à la cave. Il salua sa voisine, une vieille dame en robe de chambre rose et portant des bigoudis à longueur de temps. Il rejoignit le local des poubelles, au sous-sol de l’immeuble. 

Il attendit patiemment que le père de famille du second soit sorti de l’étroit local pour y entrer à son tour, et souleva le couvercle de la poubelle qu’il laissa retomber lourdement sans rien y avoir déposé. Une fois sûr d’être seul, il sorti du local et s’engagea dans le couloir menant aux caves personnelles des locataires. Il s’arrêta devant une porte, sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit le battant de bois. 

Ce n’était pas sa cave personnelle, mais celle de sa voisine, la vieille aux bigoudis. Il avait profité d’un service qu’elle lui avait demandé pour faire un double de sa clé. La petite pièce était encombrée de tout un tas de bric-à-brac divers et variés, mais ce qui l’intéressait c’était la grande armoire au fond de la pièce. En examinant les plans de l’immeuble, il avait découvert que derrière celle-ci se trouvait une porte dérobée qui menait à une planque datant sûrement de la dernière grande guerre qui avait ravagé le pays. 

Il se faufila dans l’interstice large d'à peine quelques centimètres entre l’armoire et le mur, et appuya sur une brique bien précise, déclenchant le mécanisme d’ouverture d’un pan du mur. Il pénétra dans le réduit ainsi découvert et sortit sa mallette de son sac poubelle. Il avait aménagé l’espace pour pouvoir y ranger ses armes, celles-ci se trouvant alignées dans un ordre parfait sur les murs de la pièce. 

Il y en avait des dizaines, et de toutes sortes. Armes blanches, armes à feu en tous genre, grenades et autres attirails s’étalaient sous ses yeux. Dans une petite armoire fermée, il avait même toute une collection de poisons fournis par Sasori, le chimiste de génie de l’organisation. Il avait à sa disposition tout ce qu’il fallait pour faire passer de vie à trépas ses cibles. Avec minutie, il rangea le fusil d'assaut dont il s’était servi l’après-midi même, non sans avoir pris le temps auparavant de le nettoyer soigneusement. 

Il cacha son sac poubelle vide au fond de sa poche et remonta vers son appartement. De retour dans ses pénates, il se glissa sous sa douche, pressé de se débarrasser des odeurs du café dans lequel il travaillait. Il se prélassa longuement sous l’eau chaude, délassant ses muscles tendus. Il quitta la cabine exiguë, enroulant une serviette de toilette autour de ses hanches et se plaça devant le lavabo pour se brosser les dents. 

Tout en activant la brosse dans sa bouche, il s’observa dans le petit miroir accroché au dessus de la vasque en faïence. Son visage était fin et marqué par des cernes qui, étrangement, soulignaient ses yeux noirs en amande. Ses cheveux, tout aussi noirs, étaient coupés courts et ébouriffés par le passage de la serviette. Il les démêla rapidement avec les doigts, préférant les laisser partir dans tous les sens. Ça lui rappelait son petit frère dont la chevelure n’avait jamais connu le sens du mot gravité, au grand désespoir de leur mère. 

C’était toujours très drôle de la voir s’échiner à coiffer les mèches brunes de son cadet pour soupirer cinq minutes après en voyant les cheveux récalcitrants se redresser fièrement. Son père avait l’habitude de dire qu’ils étaient vivants et rebelles, se moquant ouvertement des efforts de son épouse pour donner la forme voulue à la coiffure du benjamin de la famille. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée. Son petit frère... il avait beau le chercher depuis sept ans, il ne l’avait toujours pas retrouvé... 

Son téléphone sonna, lui signalant la réception d’un SMS. Il grimaça en voyant le nom de l’expéditeur qui s’affichait sur l’écran : Nagato. Son chef lui donnait une heure de rendez-vous pour le lendemain afin qu’il lui fasse son rapport. Chu lui avait envoyé un message pour le prévenir de la réussite de sa mission dans l’après-midi, comme convenu. Il devait prévenir son supérieur hiérarchique de l’évolution de chacune des phases de ses missions. C’était le deal : plus de liberté, mais il devait donner régulièrement des nouvelles. 

Il savait que sans nouvelles de sa part, les menaces qui planaient au-dessus de son frère seraient immédiatement mises à exécution. Et sans savoir où son cadet se trouvait, il était dans l’incapacité de le protéger. Ce qui le rassurait quelque part, c’était de savoir que tant que lui se montrait docile, son frère était bien traité. Tout du moins, menait-il une vie bien plus normale que la sienne. Sa liberté à lui n’était qu’une illusion, la main de ses maîtres le tenant soigneusement en laisse.

Au fil des ans, et après quelques tentatives discrètes, il avait compris que le téléphone portable qu’il utilisait n’était pas innocent et contenait une puce qui permettait de le localiser. Son studio était lui aussi truffé de micros et de caméras vidéos. Dans tous les emplois qu’il avait exercé, il savait que parmi ses clients réguliers ou les employés qui l’entouraient, des gens à la solde de l’organisation y étaient mêlés, les informant de ses moindres faits et gestes. Ils étaient partout et nulle part à la fois. Le système était astucieux. Il était ainsi en permanence sous surveillance.

Il en avait conclu, à force d’observations, de déductions, et de quelques tests discrets, menant dans son coin ses propres investigations, que l’Akatsuki utilisait des monsieurs et madames tout le monde, par des moyens de chantages quelconque ou bien par appât du gain tout simplement. Ils le surveillaient, probablement en utilisant les mêmes procédés : des SMS. Parfois, il s’était aussi senti observé et suivi discrètement, surtout au début de son emménagement ici.

Ces fois-là, c’était plus subtil. Il avait réalisé ses premiers meurtres sous l’oeil de quelqu’un d’autre. Peut-être un assassin plus âgé à la solde de l’organisation, lui-même pris dans les filets de ces mafieux par un biais ou un autre. En tout cas, petit à petit, au fil de ses succès et de son obéissance, aveugle en apparence, ses mouvements avaient été de moins en moins contrôlés. Mais il savait qu’ils étaient là, toujours tapis dans l’ombre, prêts à donner l’alerte en cas de problème. Un souci supplémentaire qu’il devait gérer et avec lequel il composait.

Chu enfila rapidement un boxer et un t-shirt avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, prenant un livre au passage. Plongeant dans sa lecture, il se détacha de son quotidien sordide et baigné de sang, pour suivre les aventures rocambolesques d’un milliardaire un peu fou qui avait fait le pari de faire le tour du monde en quatre-vingt jours. Si plus jeune, il aimait beaucoup les histoires policières et les scénarios catastrophes, son métier lui en avait fait passer le goût, et il préférait désormais les aventures fantastiques... 

~oOo~

Debout au milieu de la pièce, Le Borgne regardait le dessin d’un corps sur le sol. Heureusement pour le politicien visé, les forces de police avaient eu des informations concernant une prochaine tentative d’assassinat sur l’homme haut placé. Ils avaient pu créer un leurre pour berner l’organisation criminelle. Un de ses subordonnées lui tendit un sachet plastique transparent dans lequel reposait une balle. 

Sans aucun doute le travail d’un pro, et pas de n’importe quel pro. La balle avait traversé la baie vitrée pour aller se loger proprement entre les deux yeux de la victime, traversant le crâne et finissant sa course dans le mur. Il examina le projectile de plus près. Vu le calibre, l’arme du crime était certainement un fusil d’assaut. Le A gravé dans le petit bout de métal était une signature en soi : l’Akatsuki. Un soupir franchit les lèvres fines de l’enquêteur, cachées par un masque noir. Décidément, cette organisation était toujours aussi problématique. 

Vingt-cinq ans... vingt-cinq ans que l’Akatsuki sévissait à travers tout le pays, principalement dans cette ville, la capitale. Avant lui, son père aussi avait enquêté sur l’organisation, cherchant à faire tomber les têtes pensantes. Mais en vain. Il était mort dans une embuscade, tué par l’un des assassins de la société criminelle. Infiltrer l’organisation s’était avéré impossible, le chef se montrait bien trop méfiant et ses sous-fifres étaient tout aussi paranoïaques que lui. La seule information qu’avait réussi à obtenir l’une de leur taupe, avant de mourir, était la date et l’heure de sa propre mort. Et même ainsi, la police n’avait rien pu faire pour protéger l’espion, qui avait trouvé la mort à l’heure et à la date prévue.

Mais depuis quelques années, la donne avait un peu changée, et les données sur le fonctionnement de l’Akastuki avaient affluées. La raison ? Un informateur. Un jeune homme qui appartenait à l’organisation, avant de proposer ses services aux forces de police. Pour assurer la sécurité de cette précieuse source d’information, lui seul avait des contacts avec le “cousin”. En tant que chef des enquêteurs en charge du dossier Akatsuki, Le Borgne était le seul à connaître l’identité du jeune homme, le seul à savoir comment le joindre, celui par qui passait toutes les infos. 

Le policier s’approcha de la baie vitrée, observant de très près l’impact de la balle. Il jeta un coup d’oeil aux alentours, cherchant à savoir où s’était tenu le tireur. L’immeuble n’était pas entouré par d’autres bâtiments de hauteur égale ou supérieure. L’un de ses hommes enfonça une fine tige en plastique rigide dans l’orifice laissé par le projectile.   
\- Trajectoire descendante et biaisée, annonça-t-il. 

Donc le snipper avait tiré d’un endroit plus élevé et de biais par rapport à la chambre d’hôtel où ils se trouvaient. Ouvrant la baie vitrée pour aller sur le balcon, Le Borgne chercha un lieu qui répondait à tous ces critères. Rapidement, il repéra un bâtiment, un peu sur la gauche et qui dépassait largement celui où il se trouvait.   
\- Là, déclara-t-il à son subordonné qui l’avait suivi.   
\- La vache. Il est sacrément doué. Ça fait quoi... deux cent mètres de distance, lâcha le policier, une pointe d’admiration dans la voix.   
\- C’est un pro, répondit platement son chef, comme si ça expliquait tout. 

Le Borgne envoya une équipe vérifier le bâtiment, surtout le toit leur précisa-t-il, même s’il était sûr qu’ils ne trouveraient rien. Ce genre de tireur ne laissait jamais aucune trace de son passage. Il fit une dernière fois le tour de la pièce, repassant rapidement en revue les seuls indices qu’ils avaient trouvé : la balle. Il téléphona ensuite à son supérieur hiérarchique, lui annonçant qu’ils pliaient bagages, lui faisant également part de leurs avancées, minimes. Ils n’étaient pas prêt de mettre la main sur l’assassin. 

En fin de journée, rassuré sur le sort du politicien, qui avait regagné sa demeure sain et sauf, Le Borgne rentra chez lui, épuisé. Quarante-huit heures qu’il n’avait pas dormi, il méritait bien une bonne nuit de sommeil. L’homme qui était mort n’était qu’un leurre. Un prisonnier condamné avait accepté de jouer le rôle de la victime, en échange de sa liberté s’il s’en sortait vivant. Pas qu’il ait eu beaucoup de chance que ça arrive, mais bon... 

Le Borgne soupira, il n’aimait pas utiliser ce genre de méthodes, mais c’était parfois, hélas, nécessaire. Démanteler l’organisation criminelle la plus puissante du pays était un travail de longue haleine, mais il ne désespérait pas. En cinq ans de collaboration avec son informateur, l’enquête avait fait des avancées considérables et il espérait que, bientôt, il pourrait mettre fin aux agissements de cette bande de malfaiteurs qui tenait les bas fonds de la ville entre ses griffes. 

Le problème était que l’Akatsuki ne se contentait pas d’être un regroupement de tueurs à gage. C’était aussi un réseau de prostitution, un réseau de narco-trafiquants et un réseau pédophile. Et quand, enfin, la police arrivait à stopper l’une des branches de la tentaculaire société, d’autres prenaient immédiatement le relais. Comme un lézard : coupez lui la queue... elle repousse. Il fallait s’attaquer à la tête ! Mais cette tête était bien protégée et difficile à atteindre.

Rapidement, l’enquêteur se déshabilla, jetant à peine un coup d’oeil dans le miroir pour se regarder. Ses cheveux auburn étaient coupés courts et en bataille, son unique oeil visible était noir, l’autre caché par un bandeau sombre qu’il portait en permanence. On ne l’appelait pas Le Borgne pour rien, il avait effectivement perdu un oeil dans un échange de tirs musclé plusieurs années en arrière. Les risques du métier. Il ôta le masque chirurgical qui recouvrait le bas de son visage, râlant contre ses allergies qui l’obligeaient à se protéger ainsi en permanence. Un flic pris d’une crise d’éternuements en pleine opération, ça faisait vraiment trop désordre. 

Un sandwich vite fait cala son estomac et il se laissa tomber comme une masse dans son lit, regrettant un peu d’y être seul. Pas qu’il aurait été en état de faire quoique ce soit avec son amant, mais un peu de chaleur humaine lui aurait tout à fait convenu. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres fines en pensant à cet homme, un peu plus jeune que lui, certes, mais qui lui apportait tant. Il s’endormit en espérant que son compagnon allait bien et qu’ils pourraient se voir le lendemain. 

~oOo~

Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur le bâtiment industriel devant lui. Un parmi tant d’autres que rien ne distinguait particulièrement dans cette zone près du port. Pourtant, c’était là qu’était le siège principal de l’Akatsuki, l’organisation criminelle la plus puissante du pays. Là qu’il avait passé ses trois premières années d’entraînements. Là que se trouvaient les douze “grands” et le chef suprême. Là qu’il avait rendez-vous avec Nagato pour lui faire son rapport de mission. 

Chu frissonna légèrement en pénétrant dans la bâtisse, non sans avoir auparavant montré patte blanche auprès de Zabuza et Haku, les deux gardiens de l’entrée. Il n’aimait pas venir ici, vraiment pas. Outre les mauvais souvenirs rattachés à l’endroit, il avait vu trop de scènes dérangeantes en arpentant les couloirs sombres. Que ce soit des cris enfantins quand il passait trop près de la zone réservée aux activités pédophiles, des passages à tabac en règles ou des scènes de sexe sauvages entre certains membres. Il avait vraiment vu de tout ici... 

Une fois, il avait même vu Hidan, l’un des mac de l’organisation, marquer l’une de ses prostitués. De ce que Chu avait pu en voir, c’était un adolescent qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ou quinze ans. Le mac maintenait un oreiller sur le visage de sa nouvelle recrue et le pilonnait sans douceur. Il avait surpris, à travers la porte de la cellule restée entrebâillée, cet homme faisant grincer le lit métallique pendant qu’il violait son jeune jouet, les quelques rares cris de la misérable victime attirant son attention.

L’homme aux cheveux gris avait alors posé l’extrémité d’un tazer sur la hanche gauche de l’adolescent sous lui qui gardait la tête profondément enfoncée sous un oreiller miteux. Chu n’avait pu voir son visage, mais avait parfaitement pu voir le A qui marquait la peau, en tous points identique au sien au même endroit sur la hanche, le symbole de l’Akatsuki. Juste avant de déclencher la décharge électrique, Hidan avait clamé en riant :  
\- Maintenant, tu vas bosser pour moi, Blanche-neige ! Dès demain, mon trottoir sera ta nouvelle maison !

Chu s’était rapidement éloigné, les poings serrés de rage et l’envie de défoncer la gueule de ce type chevillée au corps. Il ne supportait pas Hidan et sa cruauté légendaire. Les cris de souffrance du malheureux qui venait d’atterrir entre les mains sadiques du mac avaient retenti dans les couloirs, accompagnés de ce rire barbare, créant un écho sinistre qui s’ajoutait à l’horreur de ce qu’il venait de voir. Dans l’Akatsuki, les putes étaient tout en bas de l’échelle et n’avaient pas le moindre espoir de pouvoir monter en grade un jour. Quelque part, il avait eu de la chance dans son malheur...

D’un pas rapide, Chu traversa les différents couloirs pour rejoindre son chef : Nagato. Le roux l’accueillit dans la salle d’entraînement où deux chiens, de taille plus que respectable, se battaient contre un gamin à peine plus haut qu’eux. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour exposer à son supérieur hiérarchique la réussite de la mission qui lui avait été assignée, ignorant le combat qui se déroulait non loin de lui. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire. Le responsable des combattants et des assassins hocha simplement la tête en guise de félicitations avant de lui donner congé.   
\- Je t'appellerai dès que j’aurais un boulot pour toi. En attendant fais-toi oublier, conclut Nagato. 

Chu ne répondit rien, sachant que de toute façon il n’aurait pas le choix. Il n’était qu’un chien à la solde de l’organisation et n’avait pas son mot à dire sur le sujet. Il s’empressa de vider les lieux, peu désireux de s’y attarder. Un gémissement indécent résonna soudainement dans le couloir qu’il empruntait pour repartir, le faisant frissonner d’angoisse. Sur quelles horreurs allait-il encore tomber ? Avec appréhension, il tourna dans un autre couloir à sa droite, le chemin le plus direct vers la sortie. 

Deux silhouettes se distinguaient parfaitement au beau milieu de l’allée sombre. Silencieusement, Chu s’approcha des deux corps jusqu’à pouvoir les identifier. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent quand il reconnut Kabuto, le bourreau-médecin, et l’un des autres “grands” de l’organisation, Orochimaru. Il retint un haut-le-coeur en voyant les deux hommes copuler sauvagement et les contourna discrètement, se collant au mur au passage. 

\- Oh... Chu... Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ?   
La voix grave du fournisseur de l’Akatsuki retentit, le figeant un bref instant, avant qu’il ne reprenne sa route, le dos bien droit, sans répondre à l’invitation de l’homme-serpent. Le tueur à gage ne mit pas longtemps à quitter le bâtiment, saluant les deux gardiens de la porte principale en passant. Dès qu’il fut sûr de pouvoir le faire sans risque, il sortit son téléphone personnel, celui qu’il cachait soigneusement à ses supérieurs, et envoya un SMS : “Ce soir, chez toi ?“  
La réponse ne tarda pas : “Je t’attends”, le satisfaisant pleinement. Ce soir, il pourrait oublier au moins un peu son rôle d’assassin et retrouver un peu d’humanité. 

Il passa rapidement chez lui pour se changer, quittant son pantalon en cuir et son t-shirt noir pour un jean bleu foncé et un t-shirt blanc. Il chaussa une paire de baskets noires et enfila une veste de la même couleur. Il jeta un coup d’oeil dans le miroir en passant rapidement une main dans ses courts cheveux noirs, les ébouriffant un peu plus, puis quitta son studio et l’immeuble, rejoignant l’arrêt de bus le plus proche. 

Se rendre chez son amant relevait toujours du parcours du combattant. Non pas que le trajet soit long ou compliqué, non, mais Chu craignait constamment d’être suivi, aussi faisait-il bien des détours. Il semait les éventuels espions de l’Akatasuki en allant d’un bout à l’autre de la ville, avant de revenir à son point de départ, puis de recommencer son manège dans l’autre sens. Pour justifier ses tours et détours, il s’arrêtait de temps à autre dans un magasin, achetant une babiole ou deux dans la mesure de ses moyens. 

De fait, un trajet qui n’aurait dû lui prendre pas plus de vingt minutes, lui prenait au final deux bonnes heures. Mais, c’était un mal nécessaire. Si l’organisation venait à apprendre qu’il était en couple et surtout qui partageait sa vie, ce serait dramatique. Pour lui, pour son amour et surtout... pour son petit frère. Ses yeux errèrent sur les rues qui défilaient de l’autre côté de la vitre du bus, ses pensées se perdant dans ses souvenirs, comme souvent dans ces moments là. 

C’était lors d’une garde à vue qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés. Suite à l’une de ses missions, Chu avait été interrogé, comme la totalité du personnel présent dans l’hôtel au moment du meurtre, puis mis en garde à vue parce qu’il semblait suspect, comme environ tous les hommes d’une vingtaine d’année de l’établissement. Enfermé dans une petite cellule, il avait longuement réfléchi à l’opportunité qui se présentait à lui de s’échapper un peu de l’organisation. 

C’était risqué, aussi avait-il attendu de rencontrer le policier chargé de l’enquête pour prendre sa décision. L’interrogatoire avait été mené de manière somme toute traditionnelle, pourtant quelque chose dans cet homme aux cheveux auburn et au visage masqué lui inspirait confiance. Par prudence, Chu n’avait rien dit. Mais, quand il avait été libéré à la fin des quarante-huit heures légales, l’homme lui avait discrètement glissé une carte de visite avec ces quelques mots :  
“ Rappelle-moi. Je peux t’aider.”

Après de longs jours d’hésitation et de réflexion, Chu avait fini par composer le numéro inscrit sur le petit carton. Le Borgne... Ce nom lui avait semblé bizarre, mais vu la tête de l’homme qui le portait, il était amplement justifié. Pour plus de sécurité, il n’avait pas appelé de son portable, mais d’un téléphone public dans une cabine. Le Borgne lui avait proposé un rendez-vous discret pour qu’ils puissent se parler de vive voix. 

Ils s’étaient retrouvés dans la bibliothèque que Chu avait l’habitude de fréquenter pour se fournir en lecture. Ils avaient engagé la conversation, assis autour d’une table, chacun un livre à la main. Parlant d’abord littérature, puis météo et cinéma. Une discussion qui pouvait sembler totalement anodine pour une oreille extérieure, mais bourrée d’allusions et de sous-entendus pour eux. Ainsi, l’air de rien le policier en civil avait expliqué à Chu qu’il était sûr et certain qu’il était impliqué dans la mort du haut dignitaire et qu’il agissait sur ordre de l’Akatsuki, même s’il n’avait à ce jour aucune preuve. Il lui avait aussi proposé un marché : Chu lui fournirait des infos, et lui se chargerait de le protéger et de l’aider à sortir de cet engrenage. 

Sur le même mode de communication, l’assassin avait rétorqué au représentant des forces de l’ordre qu’il n’avait nullement besoin d’aide pour se protéger, et qu’il ne restait dans l’organisation que pour retrouver son petit frère dont le chef se servait pour le maintenir à sa botte. Chu avait décidé de donner une chance à l’enquêteur, après tout peut-être qu’il pourrait l’aider à retrouver son frère, lui avait accès à des bases de données qu’il ne pouvait pas consulter lui-même. De fil en aiguille, et de rencontres discrètes en rendez-vous secrets, les deux hommes avaient appris à se connaître et à se faire relativement confiance. 

Depuis, Chu jouait les informateurs pour la police, leur donnant tous les renseignements qu’il possédait sur l’Akatsuki, ses dirigeants, son fonctionnement, ses prochains coups, etc... De son côté, Le Borgne faisait des recherches pour retrouver son cadet. Jusqu’à présent elles s’étaient avérées infructueuses, mais ni l’un ni l’autre ne désespéraient d’arriver un jour à savoir où Madara avait placé le plus jeune des deux frères et le récupérer. 

Le bus se gara le long de l’arrêt et Chu en descendit, s’éloignant d’un pas tranquille vers un magasin de vêtements. L’énorme avantage de ce magasin était qu’il possédait une multitude de sorties. Après avoir longuement erré dans les allées diverses et variées, allant même jusqu’à se promener dans le rayon “Lingerie féminine”, il quitta la boutique par l’une des portes menant dans une rue éloignée de celle où il était précédemment. 

Une vitrine attira son attention, les gâteaux exposés ayant l’air particulièrement savoureux. Vérifiant rapidement la somme d’argent qu’il avait sur lui, Chu poussa la porte de la pâtisserie. Son homme était gourmand et ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis presque une semaine. Un bon gâteau au chocolat ou aux fruits serait parfait pour le dessert de ce soir. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme anodin ressortit de la boutique, une boite soigneusement enrubannée entre ses mains. 

~oOo~

Le Borgne poussa la porte de son appartement, les bras chargés de sacs de courses. Il se déchaussait quand il perçut le bruit de la télévision. Un sourire fleurit sur ses traits. Enfin, il était là. Pressé, il finit d’ôter ses chaussures et se dirigea à pas de loup vers le séjour. Dans la cuisine ouverte se trouvait son amant, en train de préparer le repas d’après ce qu’il voyait. Déposant sans bruit son chargement sur la table, le policier enlaça la silhouette fine et longiligne, passant ses bras autour de la taille soulignée par un tablier blanc. 

\- Bonjour Amour, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un doux baiser dans la nuque pâle.   
\- Bonjour ‘kashi, lui répondit l’homme brun entre ses bras.   
Le dit ‘kashi sourit et posa son menton sur l’épaule devant lui, jetant un oeil curieux sur le contenu des casseroles.   
\- Tu nous fait quoi ? s’enquit-il. 

Chu touilla le contenu de sa casserole avec une cuillère en bois, concentré, avant de répondre :  
\- Du risotto aux champignons.  
\- Du quoi ?  
\- C’est un plat italien. Une recette que je voulais essayer depuis un moment.  
\- Ça sent bon en tout cas.

Le Borgne voulut plonger un doigt gourmand et inquisiteur dans la casserole, mais n’eut que le temps d’esquisser le geste. Une main fine se referma vivement sur la sienne quand il s’approcha du plat. La rapidité et les réflexes de son amant le surprenaient toujours.  
\- Ce n’est pas encore prêt.   
La phrase fut lancée sur un ton placide, faisant sourire Le Borgne qui embrassa encore le cou pâle tout en entremêlant leurs doigts.

\- C’est toi que je vais manger en premier alors, susurra-t-il.  
Le visage sérieux et concentré se pencha un peu plus vers les préparatifs, un soupçon de gêne envahissant les traits altiers. L’enquêteur sentit une vague de tendresse mutine l’envahir tant la réaction de son amant était adorable. Il adorait le taquiner.  
\- Tu m’as manqué, souffla-t-il dans le cou blanc, y nichant son nez tout en humant la peau et l’odeur de son partenaire.

Le cuisinier tourna la tête vers son amant et lui embrassa tendrement la tempe. Le policier releva le visage pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres fines du brun.   
\- J’ai ramené le dessert. Tu mets la table ? demanda doucement celui qui était aux fourneaux.  
Le plus vieux des deux acquiesça silencieusement, se détachant à regret de celui qu’il tenait dans ses bras. 

Le bruit des portes de placards s’ouvrant et se refermant indiqua au cuisinier que son compagnon lui obéissait docilement, lui soutirant un doux sourire. L’enquêteur dressa la table pour deux, son regard errant sur la silhouette longiligne de celui qui partageait sa vie depuis quelques années. Ils s’étaient rencontrés lors d’une enquête sur la mort suspecte du fils d’un politicien. 

Le jeune homme brun avait été soupçonné et mis en garde à vue pour être interrogé, comme tous les membres de l’hôtel où avait eu lieu le meurtre. Lors de l’interrogatoire, il avait senti que son interlocuteur avait plus de choses à cacher que les autres. L’expérience lui avait appris à se fier à ses intuitions souvent bonnes. Aussi avait-il tenté sa chance, lui glissant discrètement sa carte lors de sa libération, en lui suggérant de l’appeler. 

Leur première rencontre eut lieu dans une bibliothèque, s’en était suivies d’autres toujours dans des endroits publics et anodins. Il avait vite compris que son interlocuteur était surveillé de près par l’Akatsuki, et qu’il était sincère quand il disait ne rester dans l’organisation que pour retrouver son petit frère. Le Borgne avait alors fouillé tous les dossiers des familles d’accueil pour trouver une piste, mais en vain. Aucune trace de ce cadet, nulle part... 

Au fil du temps et des rencontres secrètes, le policier avait développé des sentiments de plus en plus profonds pour ce jeune homme qu’il découvrait intelligent, avec un humour caustique et un sens des valeurs assez proche du sien. Ce tueur à gage s’était révélé au fil de leurs rencontres être extrêmement humain et pacifiste. Son sens aiguisé de l’observation s’était révélé précieux pour récolter des informations sur l’organisation criminelle, son fonctionnement et ses dirigeants. 

\- Kakashi ? A quoi tu penses ?   
La voix grave de son amant le tira de ses pensées, attirant son regard sur le visage aux traits fins qui l’observait, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.   
\- A toi, répondit le policier avec tendresse.   
Seul un haussement sourcil amusé lui répondit avant que son brun ne l’invite à s’asseoir pour manger. 

Le Borgne, Kakashi Hatake de son vrai nom, goûta le plat qui sentait si bon, félicitant son compagnon pour ses talents culinaires. Il savoura lentement le risotto aux champignons, chaque bouchée qui fondait sur sa langue diffusant ses arômes délicieux.   
\- Garde une place pour le dessert, lui fit remarquer le brun d’une voix douce.   
Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres du policier qui glissa son pied nu jusqu’à celui, tout aussi nu, de son vis-à-vis.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, Amour. J’ai toujours de l’appétit pour le dessert. 

Le léger rire de son amant retentit alors que celui-ci se levait pour sortir du frigo le gâteau acheté précédemment. Le policier replongea dans ses pensées, se souvenant avec précision du dilemme face auquel il s’était retrouvé confronté quelques années auparavant. Tomber amoureux de son informateur, bien plus jeune que lui, était vraiment la pire des choses qui pouvait lui arriver. Du moins c’était ce qu’il pensait à l’époque. Aussi avait-il muselé ses sentiments, prenant sur lui pour rester professionnel et ne pas se jeter sur le jeune homme bien trop désirable à son goût. 

Longtemps, sa conscience de policier l’avait empêché de tenter quoi que se soit avec celui qui lui fournissait de si précieuses informations sur cette foutue société mafieuse qui filait entre les doigts de la justice depuis de trop nombreuses années. Jusqu’au jour où il l’avait trouvé, blessé, dans une ruelle près du lieu où ils avaient rendez-vous. Une mission qui avait mal tournée. Ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il l’avait pris dans ses bras, bien décidé à l’emmener directement à l’hôpital. 

Mais Chu avait refusé, lui indiquant l’adresse d’un hôtel tout en lui précisant que chacun de ses déplacements étaient surveillés. Kakashi l’avait donc emmené dans l’établissement indiqué, au confort sommaire et à la propreté douteuse. Il avait pansé sa blessure, un coup de couteau dans le flanc droit, puis était resté deux jours entiers à son chevet, le jeune homme ayant eut une forte fièvre. Quand le brun avait été, sinon en forme, tout du moins suffisamment bien pour pouvoir rester seul, il l’avait laissé. 

Enfin, il avait essayé. L’agent double l’avait alors saisi par le col de son t-shirt pour plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne. Il avait répondu au baiser, puis aux suivants et au final avait passé la nuit dans les bras de celui qui lui avait volé son coeur. Ce ne fut qu’au petit matin qu’ils avaient parlé, s’avouant leur attirance mutuelle, difficile à nier au vu de la nuit passée, et leurs craintes respectives, aucun des deux ne voulant mettre l’autre en danger. 

Le gâteau au chocolat fini, le couple fit tranquillement la vaisselle, discutant de tout et de rien, se taquinant gentiment sur leurs manies respectives, avant de s’installer sur le canapé pour regarder un film. Chu s’affala gracieusement sur le corps puissant de son compagnon, posant sa tête sur l’épaule de celui-ci qui l’entoura d’un bras possessif et protecteur. Il était bien là, dans l’étreinte aimante de cet homme qui l’avait séduit sans même le vouloir vraiment. 

Le début de leur relation avait été compliqué, la surveillance constante dont il faisait l’objet n’aidant nullement à se voir en toute impunité. Il avait dû prendre des risques, calculés certes, mais des risques quand même. Les deux hommes se voyaient le plus souvent dans des hôtels et jamais de façon de régulière pour éviter d’éveiller les soupçons auprès de l’Akatsuki. Mais ça en valait la peine. Auprès du policier, il se sentait plus vivant que jamais, l’homme de loi lui rendait la part d’humanité que l’organisation lui avait volée.

Avec le temps, ils avaient déjoué tous les pièges, et Madara et ses sbires ignoraient totalement la relation qu’entretenaient les deux hommes. La vigilance de son supérieur s’était un peu relâchée au fur et à mesure que Chu avait enchaîné les missions avec succès, gagnant ainsi la confiance toute relative de ses chefs, permettant au couple de passer plus de temps tous les deux. Quand ils étaient ensemble, l’assassin oubliait tout le sang qui maculait ses mains, toutes ces vies qu’il avait prises. Avec Kakashi, il n’était plus Chu, il était Amour. 

~oOo~

L’homme marchait d’un pas pressé, sa mallette dans une main, son agenda numérique dans l’autre, l’oreillette reliée à son téléphone, dans lequel il aboyait des ordres. Derrière lui, une silhouette se fondait dans la foule des badauds qui se pressait à la bouche du métro. L’homme poursuivit sa route, s’engouffrant dans la rame bondée tout en poursuivant sa conversation téléphonique. La silhouette se faufila à sa suite, bousculant les autres passagers qui s’entassaient comme des sardines dans le wagon. 

Quelques stations plus loin, l’homme quitta la rame en silence, sa conversation finie mais l’oeil toujours posé sur son agenda numérique. La silhouette le suivit, se mêlant aux usagers qui quittaient la rame. L’homme sortit dans la rue et se dirigea d’un pas rapide vers son logis, empruntant les rues uniquement éclairées par la lumière des lampadaires en ce début de soirée. Il s’engagea dans une ruelle déserte et plus sombre, inconscient d’être suivi par une ombre silencieuse. 

L’homme se figea soudainement en sentant une lame froide posée sur son cou, un bras lui enserrant puissamment une épaule. La pointe froide de l’arme alla piquer sa jugulaire, y appuyant suffisamment pour percer sa peau et faire couler une goutte de sang.   
\- Au moindre bruit, au moindre geste, tu es mort.   
La voix grave qui retentit derrière lui ne laissait aucun doute sur la véracité des mots employés. 

D’un hochement de tête, l’homme signifia à son agresseur qu’il avait compris. Il sentit une sueur froide dégouliner dans son dos, son estomac se contracta d’angoisse et son coeur battit follement, comme s’il voulait faire maintenant toutes les pulsations des années qu’il risquait de ne jamais vivre. Le corps derrière lui ne se détendit pas pour autant, la voix grave reprit d’un ton impérieux :  
\- Les codes. 

L’homme déglutit difficilement, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Il tenta de gagner du temps, espérant secrètement que quelqu’un viendrait dans cette ruelle et le sauverait, d’une manière ou d’une autre.   
\- Quels codes ? babultia-t-il en tremblant.   
Le couteau se pressa un peu plus sur sa gorge, le bras enserrant plus fortement son épaule, son agresseur répliquant d’un ton froid et sans appel :  
\- Les codes ! 

\- Dans... ma… dans ma mallette, souffla l’homme.   
Il savait parfaitement de quels codes son agresseur voulait parler, et entre des codes donnant accès à des comptes bancaires et sa vie, le choix était vite fait.   
\- Ouvre-la !   
L’ordre fut donné, toujours sur ce même ton froid et sans appel, et l’homme souleva son bras tenant l’attaché-case pour l’amener à sa hauteur. 

D’une main tremblante, il tourna les molettes pour déverrouiller la mallette afin de l’ouvrir. Le bruit caractéristique des verrous résonna dans la petite rue silencieuse et le couvercle noir se souleva légèrement. L’homme dévoila complètement le contenu de l’attaché-case à celui qui menaçait sa vie.   
\- Sors-les !

Les feuilles de papiers furent difficilement triées par les doigts apeurés de l’homme qui se retint laborieusement de supplier son agresseur. Celui-ci se saisit sèchement du document qui lui fut tendu, le lisant rapidement sans pour autant relâcher sa victime.   
\- Pitié... murmura l’homme. Je vous ai donné ce que vous vouliez...   
L’étreinte menaçante se desserra, et l’homme espéra un court instant pouvoir s’en sortir sans dommage. 

A peine avait-il eu cette pensée que la lame froide et aiguisée lui trancha la gorge de part en part d’un geste souple, le décapitant presque. Pas un son n’eut le temps de franchir son gosier, juste un léger gargouillis discret. Le sang gicla violemment sur le mur tout proche, éclaboussant le macadam de la ruelle, formant petit à petit une vague vermillon. Le corps de l’homme d’affaire s’affaissa lentement, au ralenti, sombrant sur l’asphalte avec un bruit mou, comme une poupée désarticulée.

La mallette tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd, son contenu s’éparpillant sur le goudron de la rue. Les feuilles blanches se dispersèrent comme autant d’oiseaux morts et sans âme, et se tachèrent peu à peu de rouge, se gorgeant du liquide carmin qui avait, il n’y a pas si longtemps, charrié la vie. Chu plia soigneusement le document donné par sa victime, et s’en fut, silencieux et furtif, sans un regard pour sa proie, sa silhouette se fondant dans les ombres de la nuit. 

~oOo~

Les doigts pâles et effilés se refermèrent sur la nuque bronzée, s'ancrant un à un sur l’épiderme totalement accessible et à découvert. Ils s'enfoncèrent petit à petit dans la peau de ce cou si facile à briser. Ils se resserrèrent doucement à la base de cette gorge vulnérable. Chu se rapprocha de sa victime, collant peu à peu son torse au dos devant lui. Son visage pâle n’exprima rien de particulier pendant que ses mains encerclaient lentement cette gorge qui lui était offerte.

Kakashi pencha la tête en arrière, un grognement faisant peu à peu vibrer ses cordes vocales. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement, ses cils frôlant ses joues, masquant sa pupille noire et son oeil de verre de même teinte, disparaissant au monde. Un long soupir lui échappa, son corps se détendant petit à petit contre celui de son si charmant et stoïque bourreau.   
\- Hmmm...

Il sentit les phalanges gracieuses creuser sa peau bronzée puis la pétrir avec habileté. Le massage déliait au fur et à mesure ses muscles noués par une dure journée stressante. Il battit finalement des paupières, son orbe sombre plongeant dans les pupilles toute aussi noires posées sur son visage.  
\- Tu sais, je crois que tu as loupé ta vocation, tu aurais dû être masseur, ou bien kinésithérapeute, dit-il.

Le sourire léger qui étira les traits de son amant lui arracha un sourire à son tour. Il leva sa main et attira à lui la nuque pâle de Chu, leurs lèvres se rejoignant pour entamer un ballet sensuel et savant connu d’eux seuls. Le jeune homme assis derrière lui dans la baignoire étriquée de son appartement l’aida à se redresser, savonnant ensuite son dos, prenant soin de lui comme seul un compagnon aimant pouvait le faire.

Le contraste était criant. Kakashi le savait pour connaître particulièrement bien celui qui partageait sa vie. Il lui faisait confiance, même s’il savait cette confiance fragile. Chu était un assassin redoutable, dénué de tout sentiment, froid et calculateur, fin stratège et atone. Il était le seul à lui connaître ce versant doux et tendre, attentionné, et à pouvoir lui tourner le dos sans avoir à craindre pour sa vie. La première fois qu’il avait vu ce léger sourire un peu en coin, à peine perceptible, fleurir sur les lèvres fines, ce fut comme si Cupidon lui-même lui avait tiré une flèche en plein coeur, ne le rendant que plus amoureux.

Chu trempa l’éponge dans l’eau du bain et la fit ensuite naviguer avec art et application sur l’épiderme de son amant marqué par quelques cicatrices. Il appréciait ces petits moments de quotidien empreints d’amour et de normalité dérobés à l’organisation et à ses noirs et sanglants desseins. Il aurait voulu dissoudre tout ce sang sur ses mains dans cette eau mousseuse et odoriférante, son compagnon affalé sur lui, comme un couple tout ce qu’il y avait de plus normal dans la vie de tous les jours.

Kakashi déroba encore un baiser à celui qu’il aimait, satisfait de voir les pommettes altières se colorer d’un peu de rose coupable qui n’avait rien à voir, ou si peu, avec la chaleur de la salle de bain, carrelée dans les tons marron glacé, très masculine. L’expressivité discrète de Chu le ravissait toujours. Elle était rare, pourtant avec le temps, avec lui, elle était apparue de plus en plus souvent. Chaque mimique, même à peine esquissée, devenant un trésor qu’il était le seul à pouvoir admirer.

Qui eut cru que le plus doué, froid et redoutable des assassins se révélait dans l’intimité le plus doux, attentif et affectueux des hommes, ses gestes parlant tout autant que ses mots. Chu cuisinait comme un vrai cordon bleu, et se donnait du mal, préparant même de nouveaux plats correspondant à ses goûts. Kakashi avait pu observer la dextérité et la précision du couteau s’abattant sur la planche à découper lors des préparatifs culinaires dans lesquels Chu se lançait. Son art consommé du découpage de poulet ou de rôti était à faire pâlir d’envie la plus férue des ménagère, et Le Borgne ne voudrait pour rien au monde se retrouver de l’autre côté de cette lame tant sa précision était quasiment chirurgicale. 

Quand il venait chez lui, Chu y faisait toujours un rapide brin de ménage et de rangement, avec probablement la même application que lorsqu’il préparait ses crimes. Après le départ de son amant, il fallait toujours un temps d’adaptation au propriétaire des lieux pour y retrouver ses petits. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de plier minutieusement caleçons, chaussettes et autres vêtements et de pousser le vice jusqu’à les ranger dans les tiroirs et autres placards par couleur, en piles bien nettes. Lui, c’était à peine s’il avait le temps, vu ses horaires chargés d’enquêteur, en tant que chef d’équipe et responsable du plus gros dossier d’enquête, de laver son linge qui finissait invariablement en tas ici ou là, soit sale, soit propre, mais en instance de rangement.

Chu nourrissait une obsession à la limite du trouble compulsif pour tout ce qui concernait la propreté, là aussi une résurgence de son véritable métier de meurtrier. Ne laisser aucune trace, effacer tout reliquat de sa présence, se traduisait dans leur quotidien par une frénésie proche de la tornade blanche. Du peu de ce que son amant lui avait raconté de sa vie d’avant, Kakashi en avait déduit que toutes ces activités anodines de leur vie de couple lui rappelaient cette époque, hélas révolue, où il aidait sa mère et son frère cadet et tous les souvenirs heureux qui s’y rattachaient. 

Le voir laver du linge et l’étendre méthodiquement sur le fil du balcon, alignant avec un sens aigu du détail chaque pièce par couleur, exactement à la même distance de la suivante, le panier de plastique artistiquement coincé contre sa hanche, quelques épingles dans sa bouche alors qu’il faisait tout cela en un temps record et d’une seule main, s’il-vous-plaît, était tout un spectacle qui rendait incongrue la simple idée de penser qu’il avait sous les yeux le plus redoutable des tueurs à gages.

Les bons jours, Chu ne s’en rendait probablement pas compte, mais il lui arrivait même de fredonner légèrement pendant qu’il faisait tout ça, et Kakashi ne pouvait s’empêcher de le trouver incontestablement adorable, ses cheveux courts balayés par le vent, sa silhouette élancée se découpant dans la lumière du soleil. Le Borgne soupira d’aise, revenant à l’instant présent et aux mains de son amant qui massaient délicieusement son crâne.  
\- Il va falloir que tu refasse ta couleur, tu commences à avoir des racines apparentes...

La voix calme le fit tiquer. La remarque de son homme, plus jeune que lui, réactiva malencontreusement son petit complexe. Ses cheveux avaient blanchis bien avant l’âge, sûrement à cause de son travail trop stressant et de toutes ces nuits de planques sans sommeil, ou bien celles passées devant toutes les pièces d’une enquête à chercher la clé qui pourrait la résoudre. Il n’avait pas trente-cinq ans qu’il était déjà grisonnant.

Avec ses cheveux argentés, il avait eu l’impression d’être vieux avant l’heure, alors il avait pris l’habitude de les teindre. Et avoir un amant plus jeune que lui n’arrangeait rien à ce léger complexe.   
\- Tu sais, ça ne me dérangerais pas si tu retrouvais ta couleur naturelle, fit remarquer Chu d’une voix tranquille.   
\- Certainement pas ! J’aurais l’impression d’être ton père, bougonna Kakashi.   
\- Hm... Mon père n’a jamais eu les cheveux gris ou même blancs, tu sais. 

Le Borgne se rembrunit légèrement.  
\- Mouais... on verra... un jour peut-être.  
L’eau coula sur sa tête, rinçant sa tignasse courte et en bataille, coupant court à l’échange vexant pour le plus âgé. Quand la cascade tiède s’arrêta, des lèvres fines et mutines se posèrent sur celles de l’enquêteur, cherchant visiblement à chasser la vexation tout autant que le sujet sensible qui avait surgit au détour d’une conversation pourtant anodine.

Kakashi se retourna pour faire face à son amour et profiter plus amplement de ces baisers qui devenaient de moins en moins chastes et de plus en plus passionnés. Ses bras glissèrent autour de la taille de Chu, se nouant dans le bas de ses reins, collant à lui son prisonnier pour mieux profiter de cette gorge pâle, du contact de cette silhouette bourrée de sex-appeal selon lui. Peut-être à cause du danger que le jeune homme représentait en temps normal.

Les mains de son vis-à-vis se coulèrent dans ses cheveux humides et fraîchement rincés, son amant répondant à ses caresses et les lui rendant avec passion. La bulle de tendresse dans laquelle ils étaient précédemment lovés éclata, cédant petit à petit la place au bouillonnement charnel de leur désir. Le Borgne se releva dans la baignoire, exposant abruptement à son amant sa nudité et surtout sa virilité dans toute sa splendeur, entraînant son partenaire à sa suite.

Le rebord d'acrylique blanc fut rapidement enjambé, sans même cesser de s’embrasser. Leurs langues jouèrent outrageusement l’une avec l’autre, parfois même à ciel ouvert. Une légère poussée sur les flancs crèmes, et les cuisses de Chu se nouèrent autour de sa taille, celui-ci s’accrochant à son cou. Et ce fut avec son précieux Amour suspendu à lui de cette manière si érotique que Le Borgne se dirigea vers sa chambre, toute fatigue soudainement envolée, retrouvant toute la fougue de sa jeunesse. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : chapitre 9 : Celui que j’aurai pu être.   
> Le canevas de toutes ces vies prends forme, et Taka se débat dans cette toile.


	10. Celui que j'aurai pu être.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le canevas de toutes ces vies prends forme, et Taka se débat dans cette toile.

Assis, torse nu sur une caisse en bois retournée, Taka observa, amusé, les gamins du quartier disputer une partie de foot acharnée. Une vibration au fond de sa poche attira son attention. D’un coup d’oeil, il lut le nom de l’expéditeur, souriant en voyant qu’il s’agissait de son blond hyper-méga-super-riche, dixit Karin. “Week-end à la mer. Pense à ton maillot. N.” Taka fronça les sourcils, cherchant à se souvenir de ce qu’il avait fait du dernier maillot de bain en date que son client, devenu régulier, lui avait acheté. 

Après le week-end passé à l’Hôtel Royal, il avait repris son quotidien sur son bout de trottoir, retrouvant ses clients plus ou moins polis et ses si charmants collègues. Jûgo avait veillé à ce que personne ne lui prenne sa place en son absence et lui avait assuré qu’Hidan avait été amplement satisfait de sa recette. La semaine s’était écoulée et il n’avait pas grand espoir quand au retour du blond. Après tout, il n’était qu’un prostitué parmi tant d’autres.

Aussi avait-il été plus que surpris quand le vendredi soir, en début de nuit, une voiture orange s’était engagée dans la rue. Pour être honnête, il avait été tellement choqué qu’il en avait oublié de faire son numéro habituel. La citadine de couleur criarde s’était arrêtée juste devant lui et la vitre côté passager s’était abaissée, dévoilant le visage souriant de Naruto.   
\- Pour le week-end, c’est toujours le même tarif ? 

Il n’avait pu qu’hocher bêtement la tête, incrédule et muet. Il était revenu...  
\- Ben alors, tu montes ou tu comptes prendre racine ?   
Le ton moqueur de son client l’avait tiré de sa léthargie et il s’était installé à côté du conducteur. Celui-ci avait fait un arrêt devant Jûgo pour lui donner le paiement prévu, puis il l’avait emmené pour un nouveau week-end de repos dans le même hôtel hyper luxueux. 

Naruto l’avait rapidement regardé de la tête aux pieds, lui demandant pourquoi il était encore habillé comme ça et où étaient passés les vêtements qu’il lui avait offerts. Taka lui avait rétorqué que c’était sa tenue de “travail” et que les fringues en question étaient chez lui. Après une mini-dispute sur ce sujet, ils avaient trouvé un accord : le blond le préviendrait à l’avance de sa venue, ainsi le brun l’attendrait, vêtu selon les goûts du jeune homme et avec quelques affaires de rechange. 

Dés leur arrivée à l’hôtel, Naruto l’avait entraîné dans le magasin présent sur place, lui rachetant des habits décents mais aux prix indécents. Durant tout le week-end, il l’avait promené à droite et à gauche, tout en lui racontant d’autres épisodes de l’enfance du merveilleux Sasuke auquel il ressemblait tellement, selon lui. Il l’avait aussi embarqué dans un après-midi shopping en centre ville, le couvrant de cadeaux sans jamais regarder à la dépense. Ce fut en passant devant un magasin de sport que Taka s’était souvenu de la promesse qu’il avait faite aux gamins de son quartier : leur acheter un vrai ballon. 

Rapidement, il avait compté l’argent qu’il avait en poche pour constater qu’il était loin d’avoir la somme nécessaire, du moins pour celui qu’il avait vu en vitrine. Son client avait semblé surpris quand il lui avait demandé s’il n’y avait pas des ballons de foot moins chers, et il s’était senti obligé de lui expliquer que c’était pour les gosses de son quartier. Les yeux azurs l’avaient longuement dévisagé en silence, le mettant mal à l’aise, avant qu’un large sourire ne vienne les éclairer. 

Avant d’avoir eu le temps de protester, il s’était retrouvé dans le magasin au rayon football, son client en grande discussion avec un vendeur. Naruto lui avait demandé combien de gamins il y avait dans son quartier et machinalement il avait répondu qu’ils étaient une vingtaine. Quand il avait compris les intentions du blond il avait bien tenté de s’y opposer, arguant qu’il ne lui avait rien demandé et qu’il pouvait payer par lui-même. En vérité, il était un peu gêné de profiter ainsi de la générosité et de la richesse du jeune homme, surtout sans aucune contrepartie. 

Mais Naruto n’avait rien voulu entendre et il avait acheté pas moins de trente ballons, des vrais ballons de professionnel leur avait assuré le vendeur. Alors que Taka pensait qu’ils allaient quitter le magasin, son client l’avait embarqué dans d’autres rayons, lui demandant à quoi jouaient les petites filles par chez lui, surpris d’apprendre qu’elles n’avaient ni poupées, ni dînettes. Après un long débat, le blond avait acheté des cordes à sauter, une bonne vingtaine, des élastiques, encore une vingtaine, et des scoubidous. 

Le trajet du retour sur la moto de Jûgo avait été plus que périlleux, Taka ayant en plus d’une dizaine de sacs de vêtements, et cadeaux en tout genre, un filet de ballons de foot et des cordes à sauter. A son arrivée dans le bidonville, il avait été assailli par les enfants, plus qu’heureux d’avoir de tels présents. Il s’était fendu d’une démonstration de corde à sauter, d’élastique et de confection de scoubidous, s’étant soigneusement entraîné tout le week-end avec Naruto pour montrer aux fillettes enthousiastes comment faire. 

Les week-ends avec Naruto s’étaient succédés, et en deux mois Taka n’avait passé que trois fins de semaine sur son trottoir. Tous les jeudis ou presque, il recevait un message sur son portable où le blond lui annonçait le programme de leur week-end. Quand il ne venait pas, il se confondait en excuses durant des heures, amusant sans le savoir le jeune prostitué. C’était presque devenu un rituel, chaque vendredi avant de quitter son humble masure, Taka préparait son sac pour deux jours. 

Il avait gardé des boxers, des chaussettes et un pyjama qu’il n’utilisait que ces jours-là, faisant toujours rire Suigetsu quand il râlait après son client maniaque de l’hygiène. Ses collègues savaient parfaitement que quand il arrivait sur son bout de trottoir vêtu d’un jean sombre, d’un polo rouge et de converses noires, son sac rouge en bandoulière, il ne resterait pas longtemps et ne réapparaîtrait que le lundi soir. Beaucoup l’enviaient et les tensions entre eux grandissaient. Mais Taka s’en foutait royalement, il savait que Jûgo veillerait sur son pré carré durant son absence.

\- Alors, tu es prêt ?   
La voix de Karin le tira de ses souvenirs et il approuva d’un signe de tête.   
\- Ne coupe pas trop court devant, précisa-t-il à son amie et coiffeuse improvisée.   
Aucun d’entre eux n’avait les moyens de se payer un coiffeur aussi la jeune femme coupait-elle les cheveux de ses colocataires, ceux-ci lui rendant de temps en temps la pareille. Heureusement pour eux et pour elle, elle gardait sa chevelure rousse longue et ils ne devaient égaliser les pointes que rarement, faisant comme ils pouvaient, bien moins doués qu’elle. 

Tout en peignant et raccourcissant les mèches brunes de son ami, Karin entama la conversation :  
\- Il t’emmène où ce week-end ?   
\- A la mer.   
\- Ah... Tu en as de la chance. Tu prendras des photos, hein ?   
\- Promis. 

Quand Taka était revenu de son second week-end en compagnie de Naruto, ses colocataires lui avaient offert un appareil photo numérique, sûrement volé, exigeant que la prochaine fois il leur ramène des images de ses virées dans le monde étrange et merveilleux des bourgeois. Depuis, chaque lundi, outre les souvenirs piqués dans l’hôtel qu’il leur offrait, il leur montrait les nombreuses photos prises. La façade de l’hôtel, le hall de l’hôtel, le parc de l’hôtel, l’ascenseur, les couloirs, la suite, la chambre, les toilettes, la salle de bain, bref... tout était gravé à jamais dans la carte mémoire de l’appareil. 

Il pouvait même faire des films. Il avait ainsi pu prouver ses dires sur les attaques de chiottes péteuses de fleurs, les jacuzzi démoniaques, les douches multi-jets et autres étrangetés de ce monde qu’ils ne connaissaient pas et ne connaîtraient probablement jamais. Il avait même pris des photos de Naruto pour montrer à ses amis à quoi ressemblait sa poule aux oeufs d’or saletéophobe. Si Karin s’était extasiée sur sa beauté, Suigetsu avait froncé les sourcils avant de le prendre à l’écart pour lui expliquer qu’il avait déjà croisé ce type, ici, dans le bidonville, alors qu’il était à la recherche d’un certain Sasupé ou un truc du genre. 

Taka avait machinalement repris son ami sur le prénom, et lui avait raconté ce qu’il savait de ce fameux Sasuke. Tous deux s’étaient alors longuement regardés avant de soupirer profondément. Suigetsu lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux en lui disant de faire attention à lui puis était rentré dans leur piaule. Ils n’en avaient plus jamais reparlé et leur quotidien s’était poursuivi, identique jour après jour. Et même si Taka ne retrouvait son bout de trottoir que le lundi soir, pour le quitter dès le vendredi, il trouvait les semaines de plus en plus longues et pesantes. 

\- En tout cas, grâce à lui tu vois du pays, lui dit Karin d’une voix enjouée, le sortant une nouvelle fois de ses pensées.   
\- Hn... Mais il me fait faire des trucs de dingues, rétorqua Taka en soupirant.   
L’éclat de rire de la jeune femme résonna dans la rue de terre battue.   
\- J’aurais adoré te voir sur ces tire-cul ! articula-t-elle difficilement. 

Taka se renfrogna au souvenir du week-end à la montagne que le blond lui avait imposé. Cet espèce de crétin l’avait obligé à faire du ski. Il avait eu l’air parfaitement ridicule ! Surtout sur les tire-fesses ! C’était quoi cette idée ridicule de rondelle sur laquelle on ne devait même pas s’asseoir sous peine de se retrouver le cul dans la neige ? Ils auraient pas pu faire plus simple ? Franchement, celui qui avait eu cette idée aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe ce jour-là ! 

En plus, la neige c’était froid, vraiment très froid, comme il avait pu le constater lors d’une bataille de boules de neige enragée qu’il avait lamentablement perdue. Mais à part ça, il devait bien avouer que le séjour avait été plus que plaisant. Ils avaient logé dans un chalet en bois extrêmement luxueux, et il en avait largement profité. Naruto lui avait expliqué que ce chalet appartenait à ses parents et que, petit, il y passait toutes ses vacances d’hiver avec Sasuke.

Il n’avait pu s’empêcher de visiter la maison de fond en comble, explorant chaque recoin, admirant chaque pièce, découvrant chaque meuble. Et cette visite lui avait laissé une impression étrange, la même que celle qu’il ressentait quand le blond lui racontait ses aventures avec son ami d’enfance décédé. Il n’arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas vraiment. Pourquoi serait-il nostalgique d’une enfance qui n’était pas la sienne ? C’était ridicule, tout simplement ridicule. 

Karin lui annonça que c’était fini et Taka la remercia tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux devenus plus courts. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, et le soir venu Jûgo vint chercher le brun alors que les deux autres partaient pour bosser dans leurs quartiers respectifs. La moto traversa la ville, jusqu’à cette rue qui était son lieu de travail, son bureau en open-space pensa ironiquement Taka en s’adossant à son mur pour attendre les premiers clients de la soirée. 

Cela ne tarda pas et la première voiture de la nuit s’engagea dans la rue. Les prostitués s’y trouvant entamèrent immédiatement leur parade dans le but d’attirer son attention. Elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu’au bout de la rue, passant sans marquer d’arrêt devant Taka qui ne s’en formalisa pas, sachant qu’il n’aurait aucun mal à avoir son compte de clients et pas particulièrement pressé de commencer à vraiment travailler. 

En ce moment, il était de moins en moins motivé pour faire son job, pas qu’il ait jamais été plus qu’heureux de le faire, mais là c’était de pire en pire. Et il savait parfaitement d’où venait le problème : son beau blond bizarre. Celui-ci en lui offrant régulièrement des vacances de rêve, et ce sans jamais rien exiger en retour, lui montrait ce qu’aurait pu être sa vie si l’Akatsuki ne l’avait pas pris sous son aile malfaisante. 

Naruto le couvrait de cadeaux et d’attentions, le traitait comme un égal, comme un être humain, souvent même comme un ami. Il n’avait jamais eu le moindre geste déplacé, il n’avait jamais partagé son lit, dormant dans le canapé ou prenant une suite double pour qu’ils aient chacun leur chambre, chacun leur intimité. Et Naruto était particulièrement à cheval là-dessus. Il fermait les yeux ou détournait la tête dès qu’il se déshabillait devant lui, râlant contre ce qu’il appelait ses tendances exhibitionnistes. Bref, Naruto ne le traitait jamais comme une pute et il y avait pris goût. 

Des phares le tirèrent de ses réflexions et il s’avança vers le bord du trottoir en chaloupant exagérément des hanches, sifflant entre ses dents pour attirer l’attention. Quoiqu’il en pense et quels que soient ses sentiments, il devait gagner sa croûte. Hidan lui ferait passer un sale quart d’heure si son chiffre d’affaire baissait, et il n’y tenait pas vraiment. Le souvenir de la dernière correction du mac lui suffisait amplement. 

La voiture se gara devant lui et le conducteur lui demanda ses tarifs que Taka lui énuméra rapidement, non sans lorgner discrètement sur la montre Cartier de son futur client. Il eut une pensée pour son beau blond bizarre qui lui avait appris, à force de le traîner à droite à gauche, les grands noms de la couture et de la joaillerie. L’homme aux tempes grisonnantes hocha la tête et le prostitué monta dans la voiture, lui indiquant le love-hôtel le plus proche car Monsieur ne voulait pas se salir les paluches dans cette rue crasseuse. 

Arrivé dans la chambre, payée à l’heure, son client exigea de lui qu’il lui fasse un strip-tease, mettant de la musique en fond sonore. Ce que Taka fit, bougeant en rythme avec la chanson douceâtre tout en ôtant le peu de vêtements qu’il avait sur lui. Quand il fut entièrement nu, il s’approcha de son accompagnateur et le déshabilla à son tour. Il retint un mouvement de recul en ouvrant la chemise sur un torse velu, très velu ! Et le reste du corps n’était pas mieux ! Cet homme était un vrai gorille ! 

Il prit son courage à deux mains pour satisfaire les demandes de son client, celui-ci exigeant qu’il lui lèche les tétons puis glisse sa bouche jusqu’à son sexe, tout aussi poilu que le reste. Ne pas s’étouffer avec les poils qui lui collaient à la langue demanda au jeune homme toute sa concentration et sa dextérité. Le pire fut quand son piercing lingual se coinça dans la forêt vierge qu’il explorait. Discrètement, pour ne pas que l’homme s’en rende compte, il utilisa ses mains pour libérer le bijou de sa prison, luttant contre son dégoût grandissant malgré tout le professionnalisme dont il faisait preuve. 

Heureusement pour lui, mis à part cette toison plus qu’abondante, les désirs de son consommateur étaient des plus classiques : une pipe et une enculade, rien de bien original. A quatre pattes sur le lit, le nez enfoui dans l’oreiller à peine plus épais qu’une feuille dont la taie blanche devenue grise de poussière sentait le moisi et la sueur, Taka n’eut plus qu’à gémir sensuellement pendant que le sexe, poilu et enveloppé d’un préservatif, allait et venait entre ses fesses. Un râle dans son dos le renseigna, pas bien longtemps après qu'ils aient commencés, sur le fait que son client finissait sa petite affaire, et Taka soupira intérieurement, pas mécontent que ça se termine. 

Un poids lourd l’écrasa sur le matelas miteux et tout aussi mince que l’oreiller, le corps de l’homme s'affaissant sans aucune grâce ni légèreté sur lui. Il s’apprêtait à signaler son existence à ce type quand un ronflement sonore le figea sur place. Cet abruti s’était endormi ! Dépité, Taka se contorsionna pour s’extraire de sous le corps massif et poilu du dormeur. Il se rhabilla rapidement, délesta l’abruti qui roupillait en présence d’une pute de sa montre Cartier et de quelques billets supplémentaires et quitta la chambre. Le gérant de l’hôtel se chargerait bien de réveiller l’endormi quand l’heure payée serait écoulée et qu’il faudrait libérer la pièce. 

Il envoya un message à Jûgo pour lui dire que tout allait bien et qu’il revenait, le géant roux ne l’ayant pas suivi puisqu’il n’allait pas loin, et marcha d’un pas tranquille vers son si précieux bout de trottoir, pas particulièrement pressé de le retrouver. Ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers Naruto et autour des nombreux moments joyeux qu’il avait passés en sa compagnie. Ce type bizarre, qui payait presque tous les week-ends une pute sans jamais la baiser, déclenchait chez lui tout un tas de sentiments jusqu’alors totalement inconnus.

De la confiance tout d’abord, jamais de sa vie il n’avait fait confiance à quelqu’un en si peu de temps. Certes il faisait confiance à ses colocataires, mais il les connaissait depuis cinq ans maintenant et ils étaient tous les trois dans la même galère. Rien à voir avec un client issu d’un milieu aussi opposé au sien. Il s’était attaché étonnamment vite à ce blond maniaque de l’hygiène et trop généreux pour son propre bien. Ce crétin ne se rendait même pas compte qu’il pourrait le plumer ! 

Ce serait si simple. Mais Taka avait des scrupules à trop abuser de la générosité sans bornes de son client. Avec lui il se sentait vivant, vraiment vivant. Il n’avait jamais vécu, jusque là il avait survécu, et ce beau blond bizarre lui apprenait à vivre. Taka lâcha un ricanement amer. C’était assez ironique quand on y pensait : ce type cherchait un gars, probablement mort depuis dix ans, et parce qu’il lui ressemblait, c’était à lui qu’il faisait vivre cette vie de rêve. Qu’en penserait ce fameux Sasuke s’il voyait ça ? Sûrement se serait-il moqué de la naïveté de son ami. 

\- Ben alors Taka ! Ton chauffeur t’as fait le coup de la panne ?   
La remarque de la plus haute intelligence de son collègue le plus proche fit lever les yeux aux ciel du prostitué qui se radossa à son mur en répliquant :  
\- Utilise ta bouche pour autre chose que dire des conneries, et peut-être que tu feras plus de recettes !   
L’arrivée d’une voiture, et donc d’un potentiel client, coupa court au flot d’insultes dont n’aurait pas manqué de l’abreuver son si charmant voisin de trottoir. 

Le ballet des clients continua sous les yeux de Jûgo qui surveillait du coin de l’oeil que tout se passe bien. Il vit Taka monter dans une voiture grise et se prépara à le suivre quand le jeune homme lui fit un discret signe de la main, lui indiquant ainsi qu’ils allaient au love-hôtel le plus proche, encore... donc pas besoin de s’inquiéter. La voiture disparut et le géant roux reprit son observation attentive l’esprit tranquille. 

Bien qu’il n’en montrât rien, il avait bien remarqué un changement chez Taka. Il en avait parlé avec Suigetsu et Karin, qui, eux aussi, avaient noté la même chose que lui. Le brun se shootait et buvait plus qu’avant, et ça c’était sans parler de sa consommation de clopes qui avait littéralement explosé. Les cernes qui lui mangeaient les joues étaient la preuve flagrante qu’il ne dormait pas assez, se tournant et se retournant sans cesse sur la couche de fortune qu’ils partageaient. 

Les deux colocataires avaient raconté au géant roux que Taka faisait régulièrement des cauchemars durant lesquels il pleurait en s’agitant en tous sens, suppliant après sa mère ou son père. Parfois il hurlait qu’on le lâche, appelant des prénoms inintelligibles, tendant les mains devant lui comme pour attraper quelque chose ou quelqu’un. Ça se finissait toujours de la même manière, Taka se recroquevillait soudain sur lui-même, entourait sa tête dans ses bras et pleurait en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. 

Tous étaient parfaitement bien placés pour deviner que cela n’avait rien d’anodin, probablement le jeune homme revivait-il des moments traumatisants de son enfance que ce soit au sein même de l’organisation ou encore avant. Aucun d’eux ne connaissait son histoire, c’était un sujet qu’ils n’abordaient jamais. Ils ne savaient que le minimum, rien de plus. A quoi cela aurait-il servi de toute façon ? Ils avaient tous un passé hideux et vomissible qu’ils préféraient oublier.

Mais s’il n’y avait eu que cela... Taka n’allait pas bien, c’était évident, tellement évident. Sur le trottoir il ne paradait plus comme avant, oh il sifflait toujours en roulant des hanches, mais c’était différent. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire son boulot, et Jûgo en avait trop vu pour ne pas reconnaître les signes de ce qu’il appelait “le mal des putes”. Ceux qui en arrivaient là finissaient toujours par se foutre en l’air d’une manière ou d’une autre, ne supportant plus cette vie de soumission où ils n’étaient rien d’autre que des trous utilisés sans états d’âmes. 

Les trois amis savaient parfaitement depuis quand Taka glissait doucement mais sûrement sur cette pente descendante : depuis l’arrivée de son blond. Les vendredis où il savait que Monsieur le client super riche venait le chercher, Taka alternait entre des phases presque euphoriques et d’autres proches de la déprime, heureux de passer un week-end dans le luxe et l’oisiveté, et malheureux parce que ce n’était qu’un week-end qui ne changerait rien à sa vie. 

A son retour, il avait toujours un grand sourire joyeux, distribuait des présents aux mômes du quartier qui l’accueillaient comme un roi, partageait son butin avec ses trois amis et triait ce qu’il revendrait de ce qu’il garderait. Il leur montrait les photos et les vidéos prises lors de son escapade, racontant une multitude d'anecdotes sur chacune d’entre elles. Cet état de grâce ne durait guère plus d’une ou deux heures. 

Après venaient les fix à répétition, l’alcool bu plus que de raison et ce regard vide et lointain, qui contrastait de manière effrayante avec celui plein de vivacité qu’il avait auparavant. Le quotidien reprenait ses droits. Taka retournait sur son bout de trottoir et à ses clients, moins riches, moins beaux, moins attentionnés. Et il se perdait dans les drogues pour oublier que ces parenthèses enchantées, n’étaient que cela... des parenthèses dans son enfer quotidien. 

Mais ce que lui-même, Suigetsu et Karin craignaient le plus, c’était l’affection qu’éprouvait leur ami pour son client. C’était une règle de base, une règle absolue, une règle tacite mais qu’ils connaissaient tous : une pute ne devait jamais, jamais tomber amoureuse d’un client, jamais au grand jamais ! C’était une question de survie. Aussi, quand ils entendaient la tendresse qui perçait parfois dans la voix du brun à l’évocation de son crétin pyjamaphile, ne pouvaient-ils s’empêcher de craindre le pire. 

Taka ne se rendait sûrement même pas compte d’à quel point son attachement grandissant pour son client était évident. Suigetsu avait bien tenté de le mettre en garde, mais le brun l’avait regardé comme s’il tombait tout droit de la planète Mars, lui rétorquant qu’il n’était certainement pas assez stupide pour tomber bêtement amoureux de qui que ce soit et surtout pas d’un type aussi bizarre. Mais il avait beau nier, il ne trompait aucun d’eux... à part lui-même.

Ce fut la vibration au fond de sa poche qui tira Jûgo de ses réflexions moroses : l’un des prostitués lui envoyait un SOS. Il courut jusqu’au lieu de travail du jeune homme, le trouvant aux prises avec un client bourré qui ne voulait pas payer les services rendus. Le client repartit, les poches et le portefeuille vides et un beau coquard à l’oeil gauche. Jûgo s’assura que le travailleur du sexe n’avait rien et retourna à son poste de surveillance, non sans jeter un coup d’oeil inquiet au bout de trottoir, actuellement vide, de Taka. 

Loin de se douter du souci que se faisaient ses amis, Taka se trouvait dans une situation assez inconfortable, vraiment inconfortable. La tête en bas, en appui sur ses bras, il s’efforçait de maintenir cette position, peu commune, pendant que son client le pilonnait sauvagement en lui écartant les jambes au maximum de ses possibilités. Le pire était que ce dernier étant bien plus grand que lui, il ne pouvait même pas plier un peu les bras sous peine de perdre quelques centimètres et donc de ne plus être accessible pour son client. 

Il aurait dû s’en douter que cela finirait dans une position improbable. Dés le début, l’homme d’une trentaine d’année, aux cheveux noirs coupés au bol et aux sourcils particulièrement fournis et vêtu d’un jogging vert, lui avait paru bizarre, et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Déjà dans la voiture, il lui avait clamé qu’il lui montrerait toute la fougue de sa printanière jeunesse, et ce en levant le pouce bien haut et clignant exagérément de l’oeil. Désarçonné, mais professionnel, Taka avait reproduit le geste en disant :  
\- Ok ! J’ai hâte ! 

Il l’avait vite regretté... d’avoir accepté de suivre ce type aux gros sourcils. L’homme s’était déshabillé avant même qu’il ait eu le temps d’ôter son pantalon, et avait fièrement désigné son sexe en se vantant :  
\- Des comme ça mon gars, tu dois pas en voir tous les jours !   
Taka avait baissé les yeux pour voir l’objet de tant de fierté et avait bien failli faire remarquer qu’il n’y avait là rien d’extraordinaire. Au lieu de quoi, il se contenta d’un sifflement admiratif qui satisfit son vis-à-vis. 

La suite n’avait été que pure torture pour son corps, l’homme le pliant dans des positions abracadabrantes. Il n’était pas un putain de contorsionniste ! Alors se retrouver sur le dos, les genoux de chaque côté de la tête, tellement replié sur lui-même par le poids de son client que s’il l’avait voulu il aurait pu se sucer en même temps, n’avait pas été particulièrement plaisant, pas plus que d’être debout, le dos au mur, un pied au sol et l’autre posé sur l’épaule du brun à la coupe de cheveux affreuse. 

Mais il ne lui avait pas menti sur un point : il était fougueux ! Très fougueux ! Taka n’avait rien dit quand ce mec avait payé le gérant du love-hôtel pour deux heures, mais il comprenait maintenant. Ils en étaient à la troisième position et son client n’avait toujours pas joui, pour son plus grand dépit. Taka se trouva soudain propulsé au sol et retourné, toujours aussi brusquement. Son client resta debout, ses mains lui maintenant les jambes tellement écartées qu’il commençait à croire qu’il allait les lui arracher ou lui déboîter une hanche. 

D’un violent coup de rein l’homme se rengonça en lui, allant et venant avec force dans son intimité qui commençait sérieusement à l’échauffer. Seule sa nuque touchait le sol miteux de la chambre et sa tête cognait contre le mur à chaque poussée de son client. Taka gémit aussi érotiquement qu’il put, cachant ainsi la souffrance qui irradiait de son crâne à chaque rencontre brutale et douloureuse avec la cloison. 

Enfin, il entendit le râle libérateur de l’homme aux sourcils épais, signe que son calvaire touchait à sa fin. Son client le relâcha et ses jambes tombèrent mollement au sol, incapable de se retenir.   
\- Et bien, ta fougueuse jeunesse m’a pleinement satisfait ! Voilà, pour toi !   
Jamais Taka n’avait vu quelqu’un encore capable de tellement d’entrain après une séance aussi sportive. Cinq minutes à peine après avoir fini, son client quittait la chambre au pas de course, non sans l’avoir grassement payé auparavant, lui souhaitant une bonne fin de nuit assaisonnée de phrases hautement philosophiques sur la jeunesse auxquelles Taka ne comprit goutte, le tout avec une fougue débordante.

Taka ne réussit à se relever que bien longtemps après le départ de ce type étrange. Péniblement, chaque muscle de son corps le faisant souffrir, il alla jusqu’à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se faire un rail. Se rhabiller fut une épreuve, retourner jusqu’à son bout de trottoir : un parcours du combattant. Jûgo se précipita vers lui en le voyant avancer à la vitesse d’un escargot atteint de rhumatismes. Il le rassura : non le client ne l’avait pas frappé, il l’avait juste assoupli, beaucoup trop assoupli à son goût. 

Heureusement pour lui, c’était la fin de la nuit et il avait fait son chiffre d’affaire. Il put donc laisser passer les quelques clients qui arrivaient encore à cette heure là, sans que cela lui soit préjudiciable. Ce matin là, il s’affala sans aucune grâce sur son maigre matelas, posant avec bonheur sa tête sur l’oreiller moelleux piqué à l’hôtel Royal et s’y endormit aussitôt, n’entendant même pas ses colocataires rentrer. 

~oOo~ 

Une voiture s’engagea dans la rue, attirant immédiatement l’attention de tous les jeunes hommes postés sur le trottoir. Mais rapidement la parade habituelle s’arrêta et les voisins de Taka ricanèrent :  
\- Voilà ton prince charmant, Taka !   
\- Vos gueules ! claqua le brun en s’avançant vers le bord de la chaussée. J’y suis pour rien si vos tronches font fuir les clients ! 

Jûgo s’était avancé en reconnaissant la citadine orange vif, il arriva à la hauteur de Taka au moment où celui-ci ouvrait la portière. Une main hâlé tendit une liasse de billet au jeune homme qui s’en saisit et recompta rapidement avant de la donner au sentinelle roux, non sans en avoir prélevé sa part au passage.   
\- Envoie-moi un message, dit calmement Jûgo.   
\- Ok. A lundi, répondit le prostitué en refermant la portière. 

A peine était-il installé qu’une langue baveuse vint lui lécher le visage. Taka entreprit de repousser la tête massive de son agresseur en râlant :  
\- Kyu... arrête ça ! Oui, oui, mon gros, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir... allez arrête !   
Mais le rottweiler ne semblait nullement décidé à stopper son attaque buccale, et Naruto se contenta de rire en voyant son chien faire la fête à Taka, ce dernier se débattant sans succès pour y échapper. 

La rencontre entre Taka et Kyuubi s’était faite lors de leur troisième week-end ensemble. Cette fois là, Kiba n’avait pas pu jouer les dog-sitter et Naruto avait dû l’embarquer. A sa grande surprise son chien, pourtant de nature méfiante, avait immédiatement adoré le brun qui l’avait tout de suite adopté aussi. Depuis, il l’emmenait régulièrement en week-end avec eux, pour la plus grande joie du toutou et du prostitué. 

\- Kyuubi, assis !   
Le chien obéit immédiatement à l’ordre de son maître et se réinstalla sur la banquette arrière, non sans avoir donné un dernier coup de langue à Taka. Extrayant un mouchoir en papier de la boite à gants, le brun s’essuya le côté droit du visage, devenu baveux suite à l’accueil enthousiaste du canidé. 

Naruto jeta un coup d’oeil à son passager qui avait revêtu un jean sombre, un polo rouge et sa veste café crème.   
\- Tu as pensé à prendre ton maillot de bain ? s’enquit-il en s’engouffrant dans la circulation plus dense de la rue perpendiculaire à celle des prostitués.   
\- Oui. Mais tu sais qu’on est en automne, l’eau risque d’être froide, rétorqua Taka.   
\- Serais-tu frileux ?   
\- Absolument pas ! 

L’éclat de rire de son client à son assertion soutira une moue boudeuse au brun, qui s’enfonça dans son siège et fixa son attention sur le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre.   
\- Tu as passé une bonne semaine ? s’enquit le blond, plus par politesse que pour avoir une vrai réponse.   
\- Hn... Ça a été, répondit platement Taka. 

Il n’avait pas particulièrement envie de s’étendre sur le sujet, et il savait que Naruto n’avait pas vraiment envie d’en savoir trop. C’était un échange de banalités comme un autre...  
\- Tu as l’air fatigué. On a quelques heures de route, profites-en pour te reposer.   
Taka accueillit avec joie cette proposition. Ces derniers temps, il dormait moins bien et un peu de repos lui serait bénéfique. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa sombrer dans les bras de Morphée sans autre forme de procès. 

Il était encore devant cette grande maison, toujours la même, perché dans l’un des grands arbres qui ombrageaient le jardin. Une voix enfantine l’appela et il tourna la tête, tombant sur le visage souriant d’un petit garçon blond :  
\- T’as vu Sas’ke, on voit même le parc d’ici !   
Il suivit des yeux la direction indiquée par le doigt tendu, et aperçut le parc avec les balançoires, celles où il était tombé quelques semaines auparavant. 

Horrifié, il vit soudain son ami tomber de la branche où ils étaient assis. Il hurla et tendit la main pour le rattraper mais en vain. Il descendit aussi vite que possible de son perchoir, priant pour que Naruto n’ait rien. C’était une petite dispute de rien du tout, une dispute comme ils en avaient souvent. Mais il l’avait poussé et le blond était tombé. C’était sa faute. Si Naruto était blessé, c’était sa faute. 

Il posa le pied au sol et se précipita vers la silhouette enfantine qui gisait à terre, pleurant et criant qu’il avait mal. Son affolement grandit quand il vit du sang sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Qu’avait-il fait ? Les adultes, alertés par les cris, arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites et prirent la situation en main. Un docteur fut appelé en urgence et Naruto fut emmené à l’hôpital, ses parents l’accompagnant. 

Blotti dans les bras de son frère, lui ne pouvait que pleurer demandant sans cesse pardon pour ce geste qui avait eu des conséquences dramatiques. Ses parents tentèrent bien de le rassurer, lui assurant que son ami n’avait qu’une jambe cassée et quelques égratignures sur les joues, mais rien n’y fit, il ne cessait de pleurer dans les bras réconfortants de son aîné et de s’accuser de l’accident. C’était juste une stupide dispute qui n’aurait pas dû avoir la moindre conséquence… Naruto était son ami, son meilleur ami...

Quand, le lendemain, il avait rendu visite à Naruto à l’hôpital, celui-ci l’avait accueilli avec un grand sourire, malgré son plâtre et les pansements qui couvraient ses joues. Il lui avait demandé pardon pour son geste, et les yeux bleus comme un ciel d’été l’avaient regardé avec surprise. Avant que Naruto ne lui dise que ce n’était pas sa faute, que c’était lui qui ne se tenait pas bien. Ce n’était pas grave et il n’y avait pas de quoi en faire une histoire. Puis son ami lui avait tendu un feutre en lui demandant de signer son plâtre,ce qu’il avait fait. 

Durant tout le temps que le blond porta son plâtre, il ne le quitta pas d’une semelle, lui portant ses affaires, l’aidant à passer les obstacles, éloignant ceux qui auraient voulu se moquer. Jamais Naruto ne lui en avait voulu, mais les cicatrices sur ses joues étaient restées devenant un cuisant rappel de sa bêtise, et il ne pouvait les voir sans se sentir coupable.   
\- Je les aime bien moi, elles me donnent l’air d’un renard, lui avait dit Naruto un jour qu’il l’avait vu les regarder avec tristesse. Le petit garçon brun n’avait rien su répondre à ça, aussi avait-il juste timidement souri. 

Taka ouvrit brutalement les yeux, sortant de ce rêve étrange. Il passa une main lasse sur ses yeux tout en soupirant doucement. Des rêves comme ça, il en faisait de plus en plus souvent, presque toutes les nuits en fait. Il était toujours ce petit garçon brun, Sasuke, et vivait les tribulations que son client, Naruto, lui avait racontées durant leurs week-ends. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en remarquant un détail qui lui avait échappé : Jamais Naruto ne lui avait raconté comment il s’était fait les fameuses cicatrices qui ornaient ses joues encore aujourd’hui. 

Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos. Non ! Impossible ! C’était sûrement son imagination qui s’était emballée et avait pondue ce scénario. Rien de plus. Comme toutes les fois où il rêvait de Sasuke entouré de sa famille, des moments où Naruto n’était pas là, des moments que Naruto ne connaissait pas. C’était juste les histoires que le blond lui racontait à longueur de temps, ça lui montait au cerveau. Il avait bien trop d’imagination, voilà tout. C’était ça, juste ça. Et rien d’autre...

D’une main fébrile, il sortit son paquet de clopes et s’en alluma une, entrouvrant la vitre pour ne pas trop enfumer l’habitacle.   
\- Tu sais que tu parles en dormant ? le taquina Naruto.   
Taka écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête vers son voisin qui conduisait toujours.   
\- J’ai dit quelque chose ? 

Le blond sourit, bien tenté de faire marcher le brun, mais un coup d’oeil sur l’expression légèrement affolée de ce dernier l’en dissuada.   
\- Non. Tu marmonnes en fait, donc on comprend rien.  
Le soupir de soulagement du prostitué ne lui échappa pas et il embraya sur autre chose :  
\- On est bientôt arrivé. D’ici un quart d’heure, on sera sur place.   
\- Cool. 

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la voiture se garait devant une luxueuse villa. Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent du véhicule, vite imités par Kyuubi qui entreprit de faire le tour du propriétaire, la truffe au sol et son bout de queue frétillant. Taka suivit Naruto à l’intérieur, son client lui faisant rapidement faire le tour de la demeure en lui désignant ce qui serait sa chambre le temps de son séjour. 

L’endroit était simple et confortable, éclairé par de grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient une vue imprenable sur le jardin et la mer en contrebas.   
\- On a une plage privée, donc il n’y aura pas grand monde, lui précisa le blond.   
\- Une plage privée ? La classe !   
Le blond sourit et laissa son invité s’installer, l’enjoignant à le rejoindre dans la cuisine dès qu’il serait prêt. 

Laissé seul dans la chambre, Taka en fit rapidement le tour, luttant contre cette impression de déjà-vu qui oppressait sa poitrine. Il s’était passé la même chose quand ils avaient été à la montagne dans le chalet des parents de son client. C’était une sensation dérangeante. C’était comme s’il connaissait déjà cette pièce alors qu’il n’y avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant. Si c’était le cas, il s’en souviendrait n’est-ce pas ? 

Décidé à ne pas se laisser gâcher ce week-end de détente par des fantômes imaginaires, il sniffa un rail de coke avant de rejoindre le blond dans la cuisine, se demandant ce que celui-ci avait bien pu préparer pour le repas. L’odeur qui l’accueillit fit gargouiller son estomac vide, attirant l’attention du cuisinier qui lui fit un grand sourire en l’invitant à mettre la table. Machinalement, Taka ouvrit un placard pour en sortir deux assiettes et deux verres, puis prit les couverts dans un tiroir, déposant le tout sur le bar aménagé en table. 

Une fois ceci fait, il se jucha sur un tabouret haut et attendit sagement que le repas soit prêt. Il remarqua alors l’air totalement éberlué de Naruto qui le fixait bouche bée.  
\- Quoi ? J’ai oublié quelque chose ? s’enquit-il tout en observant rapidement le bar pour voir s’il manquait quoique se soit.   
\- Non. Mais tu n’as même pas cherché... tu as tout trouvé du premier coup ! 

A ces mots, le brun se figea un bref instant avant de soupirer en marmonnant :  
\- J’ai eu de la chance, c’est tout.   
\- Mouais... Si tu le dis... Mais c’est comme si...  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu nous fait de bon ?  
Il ne voulait pas connaître la fin de cette phrase, surtout pas. Pas quand il avait déjà cette dérangeante impression de déjà-vu qui lui collait à la peau et qu’il voulait absolument ignorer. 

Naruto le fixa d’un air pensif avant de secouer la tête et de répondre avec enthousiasme :  
\- Des pâtes bolognaise. Bon, je suis pas un grand chef, mais ça c’est assez facile à faire et rapide.   
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils dévoraient une plâtrée de pâtes agrémentées de sauce tomate et de viande épicée, tout à fait mangeable et même plutôt bonne, selon Taka habitué à ses boîtes de conserves. 

Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement, le blond l’entraînant dans une nouvelle partie de jeux vidéos, avant qu’ils ne décident d’un commun accord d’aller se coucher. Le lendemain matin, ils iraient à la plage et Naruto voulait qu’ils se lèvent de bonne heure. Taka se glissa avec délectation dans le lit simple, savourant le moelleux du matelas et la douce chaleur de la couette bien épaisse, vêtu de l’un des fameux pyjamas si cher au coeur de son client. 

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit régnait encore en maître dans le ciel au dehors, plongeant la chambre dans l’obscurité, Taka fixait le plafond sans le voir. Encore ce cauchemar, toujours le même. Il était à nouveau ce petit garçon, Sasuke, mais cette fois il n’y avait rien de joyeux dans les horreurs qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Ça commençait toujours de la même façon : un repas de famille, il y avait son père, sa mère, son frère et lui. Tous quatre discutaient tranquillement avant d’aller se coucher. 

Puis des hommes surgissaient soudain dans sa chambre, le tirant de son sommeil et de son lit par la même occasion. Sans ménagement, ils l’emmenaient dans le salon où se trouvaient d’autres hommes qui retenaient ses parents en otage. Son frère n’était pas là. L’un des hommes avait parlé à son père, mais il n’avait rien compris à son discours. Son père avait répliqué et l’enfer avait commencé sous ses yeux de petit garçon envahi par la peur. 

Il ne pouvait que pleurer en voyant ces hommes, ces hommes qu’il reconnaissait pour certains d’entre eux, frapper son père et sa mère. Ils avaient violé sa mère, s’y mettant parfois à plusieurs, juste là, sous ses yeux d’enfant écarquillés par l’épouvante et noyés par les larmes. Puis ça avait été son tour, à lui, Sasuke. Ils l’avaient frappé, violé, torturé, riant de ses cris de souffrance et de terreur et des suppliques de ses parents. 

L’un des hommes avait sorti un flingue et avait brusquement tué sa mère, d’une balle entre les deux yeux. Juste avant de faire pareil avec son père, le monstre avait dit :  
\- Ton fils aîné est mort à l’heure qu’il est, et ton cadet m’appartiens désormais. Tu as tout perdu, Fugaku ! Si seulement tu m’avais écouté et accepté le marché que je te proposais. Maintenant, tu n’as plus rien et c’est moi qui vais tout récupérer.  
Le coup de feu avait retenti, ne couvrant qu’à peine le hurlement terrifié qui avait déchiré sa gorge enfantine. 

Les hommes l’avaient ensuite emmené alors qu’il appelait encore à gros sanglots désespérés son père et sa mère. Ils avaient mis le feu à sa maison en partant. Il avait vu les flammes engloutir son foyer sous les rires et les quolibets de ces hommes. Ces hommes qu’il connaissait, ces hommes qu’il exécrait : les hommes de l’Akatsuki. Ils l’avaient emmené, loin de ce chez lui qui tombait en cendres sous ses yeux exorbités. Ils l’avaient enfermé dans une cellule sombre et miteuse, l’y laissant, seul et terrifié, hanté par l’horreur qu’il venait de vivre. 

Taka soupira lourdement en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Depuis quelques temps ce cauchemar était récurrent, et cela le perturbait chaque fois un peu plus. Sachant d’avance qu’il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil, il s’assit dans son lit et se décida à affronter ce qu’il fuyait depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Tous ces cauchemars, tous ces rêves, étaient en lien avec ce Sasuke dont Naruto lui rebattait les oreilles à longueur de temps week-end après week-end. Était-ce vraiment le fruit de son imagination ? Serait-il possible que ce soit autre chose ? 

Il n’y avait qu’un seul moyen d’en avoir le coeur net, un seul : demander à Naruto comment il s’était fait ces cicatrices sur les joues, lui demander ce qu’il savait sur la mort de son ami d’enfance. Si ses réponses ne correspondaient pas avec ses rêves alors le problème serait résolu. Il pourrait se rassurer en sachant que tout ceci n’était que le fruit de son imagination délirante sûrement aidée par sa poudre. Un rire amer lui échappa, même son imagination était sordide, tout comme sa vie. Par contre si les réponses de Naruto correspondaient à ses rêves... 

~oOo~ 

Naruto éclata de rire en voyant Taka se redresser en toussant, crachant tout ce qu’il pouvait. Le brun était en train de barboter bien gentiment quand une vague l’avait englouti, le faisant glapir au passage.   
\- C’est dégueulasse ! Beurk ! C’est hyper salé ce truc ! râla Taka.   
\- Ahahaha ! C’est normal... Ahahah... C’est de l’eau de mer ! Tu t’attendais à quoi ? A ce qu’elle soit sucrée ? Ahahah !

Trop occupé à rire aux éclats, le blond ne vit pas venir l’attaque sournoise de son invité et se retrouva soudainement la tête sous l’eau. Quand il se releva, se fut pour croiser le sourire narquois et victorieux de Taka. En un cri féroce, il se jeta sur lui pour se venger, et une bataille d’eau acharnée s’engagea entre les deux garçons, ponctuée par les rires et les exclamations joyeuses des deux adversaires. 

Étendu sur un transat, Naruto savourait la douce chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, encore chaud malgré la saison. Sentant les orbes sombres de Taka posés sur lui, il tourna la tête vers son voisin qui se prélassait tout comme lui, l’interrogeant du regard.   
\- Tu ne m’as jamais dit... comment tu t’es fait ces cicatrices que tu as sur les joues.   
Un peu surpris par la remarque du brun, Naruto sourit largement, avant d’expliquer d’une voix contrite : 

\- C’est bête en fait. Sasuke et moi, on avait l’habitude de grimper dans les arbres, et un jour je suis tombé. Je me suis cassé une jambe et fait ces cicatrices. Voilà. C’est bête, hein ?   
Les sourcils bruns se froncèrent un instant avant que Taka ne murmure :  
\- Tu es tombé ou on t’a poussé ?   
Le coeur du blond fit un bond dans sa poitrine, mais il n’en tint pas compte, faisant taire le souffle d’espoir que la question innocente du brun fit naître en lui. 

\- En fait... Sasuke et moi on se disputait pour... je ne sais même plus pour quoi au juste. Il m’a bousculé, pas très fort, à peine. Mais, je ne me tenais pas bien et je suis tombé. Cet imbécile s’en était toujours voulu, mais ce n’était vraiment pas de sa faute. Je l’avais poussé moi aussi, mais lui se tenait bien mieux que moi. Voilà, maintenant tu sais. Mais, pourquoi tu me demande ça ?   
\- Pour rien, par curiosité c’est tout. 

Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser au juste, il avait bien vu quelque chose passer dans les yeux onyx de Taka, mais ça ressemblait plus à de la panique qu’autre chose. Et maintenant, la tête brune s’était tournée de l’autre côté, lui cachant son expression. Il reporta son attention sur Kyuubi qui courait dans les vagues, revenant parfois les voir pour s’ébrouer près d’eux.   
\- Comment... Comment Sasuke est-il mort ? 

La question, à peine audible, le figea sur place. Le blond posa un regard curieux et embarrassé sur le brun qui était étendu sur le ventre dans le transat voisin du sien. Mais, il ne vit que l’arrière du crâne de ce dernier dont la tête était toujours tournée de l’autre côté. Il hésita un instant à répondre, puis prit son courage à deux mains pour raconter ce qu’il savait, essayant de contrôler au mieux l’émotion qui nouait sa gorge. C’était des souvenirs difficiles à évoquer pour lui, encore aujourd’hui, malgré le temps qui avait pourtant passé depuis.

\- Dans l’incendie de sa maison... Du moins, c’est ce que j’ai longtemps cru. Récemment, j’ai découvert que c’était plus complexe que ça. Sasuke, son frère et ses parents ont été exécutés par une organisation criminelle : l’Akatsuki. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je sais juste qu’ils ont été torturés avant d’être tués d’une balle entre les deux yeux, tous les quatre. Au final, l’incendie n’a servi qu’à détruire leurs corps et leur maison, et sûrement des preuves qui auraient pu servir à la police. 

Un soupir désabusé lui échappa et il fourragea dans ses mèches blondes encore humides de sa baignade.   
\- J’ai vu un article, dans un torchon à sensations. Ils disaient que les corps qui auraient dû être ceux de Sasuke et de son frère ne correspondaient pas. Que peut-être ce n’était que des leurres qui leur ressemblaient... Tu lui ressembles tellement... Alors, je t’ai cherché...

Perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto ne vit pas le corps pâle à ses côtés se tendre au fil de son discours, pas plus qu’il ne vit les mains fines se crisper sur le matelas du transat, ni l’unique larme qui s’échappa des yeux couleur encre de Chine. Kyuubi revint en courant, sautant sur son maître avec entrain. Naruto sourit à son chien et reprit d’une voix plus joyeuse :  
\- Ah ah ah... Tu dois te dire que je suis complètement fou... Désolé de t’embêter avec tout ça...   
\- Crétin, murmura la voix grave du brun, déclenchant un ricanement amusé au blond. 

Le week-end se termina dans une ambiance étrange, Taka se montrant plus distant, plus pensif aussi. S’en rendant compte, Naruto fit tout son possible pour dérider celui qu’il avait appris à apprécier comme un ami au fil de leurs escapades de fin de semaine. Il aurait tellement voulu l’aider, faire plus. Mais il ne savait même pas par quel bout commencer. Quand le lundi matin, de très bonne heure, il déposa Taka au lieu de rendez-vous où l’attendait Jûgo, il le laissa partir le coeur serré, luttant contre l’envie de le retenir et de l’emmener loin, très loin d’ici et de son bout de trottoir. 

Jûgo fronça les sourcils en voyant l’air impassible de son ami. Où était le sourire joyeux qu’il avait l’habitude d’arborer en revenant de l’un de ses week-ends ? Que s’était-il passé durant ces deux jours ? Inquiet, il questionna le brun qui se contenta de lui assurer que tout allait bien, qu’il n’avait pas de souci à se faire. Il eut l’air franchement choqué quand le géant roux lui demanda si son client l’avait finalement baisé, répondant par la négative sur un tel ton d’évidence qu’il était impossible pour Jûgo de douter de sa sincérité. Mais si ce n’était pas ça alors... Que s’était-il passé ?

Étalé sur le matelas miteux, Taka fumait une clope, ses yeux se perdant dans la fumée qu’il expulsait. En rentrant, il s’était direct envoyé un fix bien corsé, se faisant vaguement la remarque qu’il devrait retourner voir Sasori plus rapidement que prévu. Il mesurait sa consommation au nombre de visites qu’il rendait au narco-trafiquant. Et depuis quelques temps, il y allait deux fois par semaine au lieu d’une auparavant. 

Il ne supportait plus que ses clients le touchent, il ne supportait plus de les sentir le posséder sans le moindre état d’âme. Il se sentait sale, si sale... Avant, avant, il s’en foutait de tout ça. Il baissait son pantalon et tendait le cul pour se faire enculer sans se plaindre, sans rien ressentir, jamais, parce que c’était son boulot, parce que c’était tout ce qu’il connaissait. Mais, depuis que Naruto était entré dans sa vie, il avait envie de vomir à la simple vue d’une bite. 

Il avait mis ça sur le compte d’une baisse de forme, du manque de repos, sur le compte de cette petite fenêtre sur un monde doré que son client qui ne le touchait jamais avait ouverte, bref sur tout un tas de petites choses diverses et variées. Mais, il ne pouvait plus se mentir... pas après avoir découvert que ses rêves n’en étaient peut-être pas... Taka ne croyait pas aux esprits, sinon probablement aurait-il pensé qu’il était possédé par l’esprit de Sasuke. Peut-être le jeune garçon défunt se servait-il de lui pour passer du temps avec son ami d’enfance ? Si tel était le cas, il serait gentil de le laisser seul avec lui-même merci bien, songea amèrement le brun. 

Le visage doux et aimant de la mère de Sasuke s’imposa à son esprit. Une maman... Lui ne se souvenait plus de comment était la sienne. L’avait-elle aimé ? L’avait-elle haï ? Que dirait-elle si elle le voyait maintenant, shooté jusqu’aux yeux, une bouteille d’alcool vide près de lui, étalé sur son matelas miteux, attendant l’heure où il devrait rejoindre son bout de trottoir comme un condamné attend son tour pour monter sur l'échafaud ? Serait-elle triste ? Indifférente ? 

Si Sasuke était à sa place... s’il était ce Sasuke... sûrement sa mère pleurerait-elle à chaudes larmes devant sa déchéance. Sa vue se brouilla alors que des perles cristallines emplissaient soudain ses yeux. Il n’essaya même pas de les retenir, les laissant couler librement sur ses joues haves. Pourquoi ce beau blond bizarre était-il venu foutre un tel bordel dans sa vie ? Il regrettait le jour où il l’avait croisé, et amèrement. S’il ne l’avait pas bousculé ce jour là... Il serait sans aucun doute encore capable d’affronter son quotidien sordide. Il serait encore et toujours Taka... Taka le prostitué, et personne d’autre.

Il n’était pas Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas être Sasuke. Parce que cela voulait dire qu’il avait eu une famille aimante et qu’il avait été heureux, avant. Parce que ça voulait dire qu’il avait tout perdu, sa famille, son bonheur... tout. Ça voulait dire que l’Akatsuki lui avait tout pris et bien plus encore et que sa vie aurait pu être différente. Il aurait pu avoir un avenir, faire des études, avoir des amis, un foyer, une femme, des gosses, un chien même s’il l’avait voulu. Une vie facile loin de l’organisation et de toute cette merde. 

Être Taka était mille fois plus simple, et surtout tellement moins douloureux. Taka n’avait jamais rien perdu, parce qu’il n’avait jamais rien eu dès le départ tout simplement : ni famille, ni vie dorée, ni moments heureux, ni la moindre chance de venir d’un autre milieu que du fond du caniveau. Il n’était pas Sasuke... Il n’était que Taka : une pute droguée et alcoolique... sans avenir et sans passé autre que celui de la rue et de la prostitution, sans rien d’autre, rien.

Son portable vibra. C’était Jûgo qui le prévenait qu’il ne tarderait pas à passer le prendre. Taka se redressa, essuyant d’un geste rageur ses joues humides. Il sortit du talon de sa botte son sachet de poudre et se fit un rail qu’il sniffa avec avidité. Tant pis, il lèverait plus de clients s’il le fallait et il retournerait voir Sasori dès demain. Il ne tiendrait pas deux jours de plus avec ce qui lui restait... et avec la nuit qui l’attendait, la nuit et son défilé de clients qui consommaient son cul à leur disposition pour quelques billets... Il faudrait bien qu’il tienne d’une manière ou d’une autre. 

Il connaissait les risques d’une consommation trop poussée de cette foutue blanche. Mais, il avait besoin d’oublier, de tout oublier. D’oublier jusqu’à son prénom, jusqu’à son existence, de n’être plus qu’un corps, un jouet ou un pantin vide de toute volonté entre les mains des autres. Et sa daube l’emmenait dans ce ciel azur où il volait sans entrave, inatteignable par la misère et la méchanceté des hommes. Ce bleu limpide où il était libre... libre et serein, loin de son corps et de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. 

~oOo~

Naruto cherchait un livre dans l’un des rayonnages de la bibliothèque du campus, un livre sur le droit du travail. Le professeur avait donné à ses étudiants une dissertation à faire sur le sujet, et l’évolution qu’avait connu le droit du travail depuis sa création : tout un programme. Le blond poussa un soupir de découragement en voyant l’épaisseur du bouquin. Avec ça, il n’avait pas fini... Pourtant, il devait absolument mettre un point final à ce devoir avant vendredi. 

Il avait prévu d’emmener Taka dans un institut balnéaire de l’une des villes voisines. Il avait remarqué que le jeune homme semblait moins en forme ces derniers temps, et il espérait que des soins en tout genre lui feraient du bien, autant à son corps qu’à son esprit. Il s’était déjà arrangé avec Kiba qui garderait Kyuubi, le chien risquant fortement de s’ennuyer dans la suite pendant qu’eux se feraient chouchouter à l’institut. 

Jetant rapidement un coup d’oeil pour s’assurer qu’aucun de ses amis n’était là, Naruto tira son portable de sa poche et tapa rapidement un message pour prévenir Taka de prendre son maillot de bain, sans pour autant lui dire leur destination. Il voulait conserver l’effet de surprise. Il envoya le SMS et fouilla des yeux le rayonnage à la recherche d’un autre livre. Il trouva rapidement son bonheur mais traîna encore dans le rayon, attendant la réponse du brun qui tardait à venir. 

Du coin de l’oeil, il vit Gaara et Sai assis à une table avec Shikamaru et Choji. Le roux le vit et lui fit signe de se dépêcher, mais Naruto l’ignora, pas pressé de les retrouver. Non pas qu’il les fuyait, mais ceux-ci se montraient très curieux dès qu’il s’agissait de ses activités de fin de semaine. Et il ne souhaitait pas leur parler de Taka. Comment leur dire qu’il passait ses week-end avec un gigolo, sans jamais le toucher, et ce juste parce qu’il ressemblait fortement à Sasuke, son meilleur ami mort dix ans auparavant ? 

Ils le prendraient pour un fou, et l'emmèneraient chez un psychiatre. Le psy lui parlerait de transfert et de culpabilité, le noierait sous des notions toutes plus abstraites les unes que les autres et lui donnerait sûrement quelques pilules. Il n’avait pas besoin de ça, pas du tout. Il savait parfaitement faire la différence entre Taka et le Sasuke de son enfance, et il savait aussi voir leurs ressemblances. Mais le prostitué n’était absolument pas un Sasuke idéalisé, et il n’était plus un substitut. Il était un ami à part entière.   
.  
Une vibration dans sa poche le tira de ses réflexions. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en lisant la réponse du brun à son message :   
“ Les tarifs ont augmenté. C’est trois mille pour le week-end. Payable d’avance.”   
Pourquoi Taka lui demandait-il plus tout d’un coup ? Son mac le lui avait-il demandé ? Un peu inquiet, il tapa rapidement sa réponse :  
“ Ok. Tu vas bien ? Tu as des soucis ?”

Son anxiété grandit au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient sans réponse de la part du brun. S’était-il passé quelque chose ? Et si Sasuke avait des problèmes par sa faute ? La réponse sibylline finalement reçue ne le rassura nullement :  
“ Non. Tout va bien. C’est juste l’inflation.”  
Sachant qu’il ne tirerait rien du prostitué et qu’il n’avait d’autre choix que d’attendre le lendemain soir pour s’assurer par lui-même qu’il allait aussi bien qu’il voulait bien le dire, Naruto répondit :  
“Ok. A demain.” 

Il attendit d’avoir reçu confirmation de Taka par un simple : “Ok.” avant de rejoindre ses amis à leur table, ses livres dans les bras. Il quitta le rayonnage sans regarder autour de lui et bouscula un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain qui le regarda de haut avant de s’engouffrer dans l’allée juste à côté de celle qu’il venait de quitter. Naruto s’assit à sa place et sourit à ses amis, avant de se plonger dans le “Code du Travail” pour boucler son devoir. 

L'étudiant châtain, que Naruto venait de bousculer, rejoignit l’un de ses amis, le hélant au passage :  
\- Hey, Akira ! 

Le jeune homme ainsi interpellé tourna la tête vers son ami qui venait d’être bousculé. Celui-ci le détailla, tout en lui parlant de la dernière lubie de leur professeur de mathématiques avancés. Akira avait une silhouette fine mais musclée, une peau pâle et sans défaut, les traits de son visage étaient altiers et symétriques. Ses yeux en amandes étaient couleur encre de Chine, surmontés de sourcils parfaitement dessinés dont le droit s’étayait d’une fine cicatrice, et ses cheveux courts étaient aussi noirs que ses iris, tout comme ses lèvres étaient minces. 

Les deux étudiants poursuivirent leur conversation en quittant l’allée de livres pour aller s’installer à une table bien plus loin. Ils passèrent juste derrière Naruto qui, le nez plongé dans son bouquin, ne les vit pas. S’il avait tourné la tête, il aurait vu la chevelure brune d’Akira, chevelure soigneusement coiffée : deux lourdes mèches encadrant le visage aristocratique, l’arrière étant relevé en pointes aériennes. Chevelure dans laquelle le soleil, passant par la fenêtre, jeta des reflets bleus. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 10 : Te faire fuir.   
> Au bout du compte, le temps s’écoule et Taka perds pieds. Que faire quand il n’y a aucune issue ?


	11. Te faire fuir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au bout du compte, le temps s’écoule et Taka perds pieds. Que faire quand il n’y a aucune issue ?

Adossé à son mur, Taka soupira tout en allumant une clope. Il avait hâte que la nuit se termine, vraiment. Malheureusement, il n’était là que depuis une heure, et il avait encore neuf longues heures de boulot devant lui. Il avait besoin d’un fix... Il ne tiendrait jamais sans. Il s’enfonça dans sa venelle pour sniffer sa coke, pensant avec ironie que c’était un cercle vicieux. Il avait besoin de ça pour supporter ses clients et il avait besoin de ses clients pour payer sa dose.

Sa consommation avait fortement augmenté ces derniers temps et Sasori, qu’il avait été voir la veille, n’avait pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer, en lui sortant du “Mon ange” à tout bout de champ et prenant tout son temps pour préparer sa dose, le double de ce qu’il prenait avant. Pourquoi le dealer ne faisait-il pas des promo de temps à autre ? Genre une dose offerte pour une dose achetée. Ça lui éviterai de devoir chercher du fric à tout va.

Il avait beau enchaîner sans relâche les clients tout au long de la nuit, une fois la part d’Hidan prélevée, il ne lui restait vraiment pas grand chose. Il prenait sur ses heures de repos, pas si bénéfiques que ça pour cause de cauchemars à répétition, pour aller faire les poches des honnêtes citoyens et revendre à prix d’or la camelote qu’il dérobait et les cadeaux que lui faisait son beau blond bizarre. Il lui arrivait même de plus en plus souvent de tapiner dans la journée.

La première fois qu’il avait baissé son fut en dehors de son bout de trottoir, c’était à la gare. Il guettait ceux susceptibles d’avoir les poches bien pleines pour les délester de leurs biens, quand il avait vu un homme le regarder avec insistance. Il n’avait pas eu besoin de décodeur pour comprendre, le regard lubrique du type était suffisamment parlant. Il avait hésité un instant avant de se décider, poussé par l'appât du gain. D’une démarche aguicheuse, Taka s’était approché de son futur client et lui avait discrètement donné ses tarifs. L’homme d’une cinquantaine d’années avait acquiescé et l’avait suivi dans les toilettes publiques les plus proches.

Enfermé dans l’une des cabines à l’odeur d’urine fortement marquée, le prostitué avait longuement sucé le sexe érigé de son client avant que celui-ci ne l’enfonce bien profondément entre ses fesses. Le type l’avait payé avant de quitter les chiottes, l’air de rien, laissant le jeune homme faire de même quelques minutes après. Depuis, il lui arrivait régulièrement de lever des clients en journée, l’avantage étant que son salaire était entièrement pour lui, Hidan ignorant qu’il faisait des “heures sup”.

Machinalement, le brun sortit son portable de sa poche, relisant les messages que lui avait envoyé Naruto le jour même. Un soupir désabusé lui échappa. Il avait espéré qu’une augmentation de ses tarifs suffirait à faire fuir le blond, mais visiblement il s’était trompé. C’était déjà la troisième fois qu’il montait les prix, passant en trois semaines de deux mille cinq cent à quatre mille cinq cent pour un week-end. Mais ce crétin tenait bon, payant toujours d’avance, s'inquiétant de sa santé, et lui demandant sans cesse s’il avait des problèmes, pas perturbé pour deux sous de payer aussi cher, à croire que ses poches étaient sans fonds...

Taka eut un ricanement amer. Le seul vrai problème qu’il avait : c’était justement le blond et toutes ces émotions que ce mec lui faisait ressentir et qu’il voulait oublier. Il aurait pu lui dire non, qu’il voulait tout arrêter, qu’il devait se trouver un autre gigolo à bichonner. Mais, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Et c’était bien là le cœur du problème : Il aurait aimé pouvoir ne plus jamais le voir, sans être capable pour autant de s’éloigner de lui. Auprès de lui, il se sentait vivant comme jamais, mais cela ne le faisait se sentir que plus mal jour après jour. Et il n’en pouvait plus de toutes ces émotions opposées qui le déchiraient.

Une voiture passa dans la rue, ses phares éclairant la silhouette fine avachie le long du mur dans la venelle sombre. Taka se releva lentement et retourna sur son bout de trottoir, chassant de son esprit le visage hâlé aux joues marquées de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches. Un autre véhicule s’engagea dans l’allée et le brun joua des hanches en sifflant bruyamment, bien décidé à ne pas laisser ce client là lui échapper. Il avait un chiffre d’affaire à maintenir, surtout s’il voulait pouvoir continuer à se noyer dans ses rails de précieuse poudreuse.

Le véhicule sale et bas de gamme se gara devant lui et Taka se pencha à la vitre du passager, se léchant sensuellement les lèvres en énumérant ses tarifs. Le conducteur obèse accepta et s’extirpa difficilement de son siège. Le brun le regarda faire en se demandant comment ce type arrivait à tenir dans sa minuscule voiture. Il était presque plus gros que sa caisse. Une fois sûr et certain que son client le suivait, le brun s’engagea dans sa venelle, un peu inquiet à quand à ce qu’il devrait faire pour satisfaire cet obèse.

A genoux sur les pavés inégaux, Taka tenta de ne pas s’asphyxier, non pas avec le sexe de son client, mais avec le tablier graisseux qui surmontait celui-ci. Il avait dû soulever un lourd et épais pli ventral pour trouver la bite, ridiculement petite, de son client. Quand l’homme avait ouvert et baissé son pantalon, le prostitué n’avait pu s’empêcher d’avoir une grimace de dégoût. L’abdomen qui lui faisait face était si gros et si mou qu’il tombait jusqu’au milieu des cuisses aussi grosses que lui. Oui, chacune des cuisses de ce type était au moins aussi grosse que lui tout entier. Il était sûr qu’une seule jambe du pantalon lui ferait un excellent sac de couchage.

Voilà pourquoi le ventre mou était posé sur sa tête et qu’il n’osait pas faire trop de mouvements de va et vient de peur que celui-ci ne glisse et qu’il ne doive repartir à la recherche du phallus perdu. Ça devait être un drôle de spectacle d’un point de vue extérieur. Taka était certain qu’on ne voyait même pas sa tête sous l’amas graisseux. Il risquait fort de mourir asphyxié avec tout ça. Au moins, se serait une mort originale : étouffé dans le bide d’un client. Il mettrait sa main à couper qu’il serait la première pute à crever de cette façon.

Par chance, il savait parfaitement compenser son peu de mouvements par des aspirations, des jeux de langues et de lèvres. Son client soufflait comme un bœuf et Taka se demanda vaguement dans quelle position il devrait se mettre pour que le bide gras et tombant ne gêne pas la pénétration qui suivrait. Non, parce que vu la taille du pénis inversement proportionnelle à celle du ventre, cela ne s’annonçait pas simple. Pas qu’il soit contre ne pas se faire prendre une énième fois. Mais, s’il ne le faisait pas, son client le paierait moins, et il avait besoin de fric.

L’une des mains du type qu’il suçait se posa sur sa nuque, l’incitant à prendre plus profondément son érection en bouche. Ce qu’il fit, essayant d’occulter l’odeur nauséabonde qui titillait ses narines. En voilà un qui aurait bien besoin d’une bonne douche et surtout d’apprendre à frotter partout, y compris dans les plis disgracieux de son bide. L’odeur de sueur et de gras qui stagnait dans ces espaces était tout simplement épouvantable. Chaque inspiration lui donnait la nausée et coincé sous le pli graisseux, il n’avait aucun moyen d’échapper à l’infection putride qui émanait de ce mec. 

Heureusement pour Taka et ses papilles, le client avait pris l’option préservatif pour la fellation. Le latex avait l’avantage de lui épargner le goût délicat et subtil d’urine et de transpiration. Les sentir lui suffisait amplement. Et le parfum de synthèse, goût cerise, du plastique qui emballait l’organe, l’aidait grandement à donner du cœur à l’ouvrage. Après tout, plus vite il aurait fini, plus vite il pourrait respirer l’air pur de sa venelle. Bon, c’était pollué, comme dans toutes les grandes villes, et les odeurs n’étaient pas forcément des plus alléchantes. Mais, au moins, il aurait de l’oxygène.

Les interrogations du jeune homme sur la meilleure position à adopter trouvèrent rapidement leur réponse : en levrette, le tablier graisseux soigneusement posé sur ses reins. Alors que son client se déhanchait en râlant et soufflant comme un bœuf à l’agonie, Taka se fit la remarque que c’était bien la première fois de sa vie qu’il servait de support à un bide trop gras. Voilà qui allongeait son CV d’une ligne.

Il masqua une grimace à la sensation écœurante et désagréable de cette bande de peau qui balayait ses hanches, laissant filtrer quelques exclamations sensuelles. Le piercing qu’il portait juste en haut des fesses, celui en forme de dollar, s’accrochait parfois au pli graisseux et seule la transpiration macérée et visqueuse l’empêchait de s’arracher. Les mains empâtées du client se trouvaient sur sa taille et lui malaxaient sans aucune douceur les flancs, les lui graissant au passage, à son plus grand dégoût. 

Les bruits qu’émettait l’homme derrière lui l’inquiétaient de plus en plus. A ce rythme, il allait lui claquer entre les fesses. Il aurait l’air con, tiens ! Décidé à en finir au plus vite, il contracta ses muscles fessiers, massant ainsi la bite qui le pourfendait, tout en gémissant de plus en plus fort et de la façon de plus en plus érotique dont il était capable au vu de la situation. Un râle, ressemblant vaguement à un grognement de cochon, retentit dans la venelle et Taka se sentit soulagé quand son client se retira enfin.

Le prostitué se releva et se rhabilla rapidement, passant une main sur sa nuque et ses reins courbaturés par le poids du ventre qu’ils avaient dû supporter. Il se tourna vers son client pour réclamer son paiement et se figea net en voyant celui-ci toujours prostré au sol, une main posée sur la poitrine. Merde, il lui faisait quoi ce con ?  
\- Hey ! Ça va ? s’enquit-il inquiet.

L’homme secoua la tête et marmonna quelque chose d’à peine intelligible. Tout ce que Taka comprit était “mal” et “poitrine”. Affolé, il sortit son portable pour envoyer un message de détresse à Jûgo tout en essayant de réfléchir à ce qu’il devait faire.  
\- Respire ! Surtout respire bien ! lança-t-il en désespoir de cause.  
Bordel, il n’était ni secouriste, ni pompier lui. Il avait parfois porté l’uniforme pour satisfaire les lubies étranges de certains de ses clients, mais c’était tout !

Tout en guettant du coin de l’œil son client obèse qui semblait aller de plus en plus mal et en s’impatientant après Jûgo qui tardait à arriver, Taka se fit la réflexion que la prochaine fois qu’il lèverait un pompier, il lui demanderait des cours de secourisme juste pour savoir quoi faire en cas d’urgence. Il négocierait la passe contre deux trois astuces et prierait pour ne jamais en avoir besoin, comme maintenant. Un immense soulagement l’envahit quand les pas précités de son ami roux se firent entendre dans son dos et résonnèrent en écho sur les murs de la venelle.

Dès que le sentinelle mit un pied dans l’étroit passage, Taka lui sauta dessus, lui expliquant rapidement la situation en désignant d’un doigt tremblant son client :  
\- Je te jure, j’ai rien fait. Il a tiré son coup et depuis il est comme ça. Il dit qu’il a mal dans la poitrine ! Qu’est-ce qu’il faut faire ?  
Jûgo s’approcha rapidement de l’homme à terre, l’observa vite fait avant de se tourner vers le brun qui attendait ses instructions.

\- Il fait un truc genre crise cardiaque. On le rhabille, on le fout dans sa caisse, on la dépose plus loin et on prévient les secours. Je vais le relever, remonte lui son pantalon et pense à lui enlever le préservatif. Ok ?  
Taka hocha la tête et aida le géant roux à redresser son client au cœur fragile. Jûgo souffla profondément sous le poids imposant du type, pendant que le brun ôtait le préservatif du sexe devenu mou, difficilement accessible à cause du ventre gras, et rajustait, non sans mal, la tenue du client à la respiration toujours aussi poussive.

Après bien des difficultés, le pantalon fut enfin refermé et les deux hommes supportèrent la silhouette très enrobée jusqu’à la voiture garée devant le trottoir. Installer le client sur le siège du conducteur ne fut pas une mince affaire, et quand ce fut enfin fait, Taka était essoufflé et transpirait à grosses gouttes. Juste avant que le sentinelle ne s’installe directement sur les genoux de la montagne de graisse pour emmener la voiture plus loin, le prostitué se pencha sur le corps souffrant pour le délester du contenu de son portefeuille.

Devant l’air dubitatif de son ami, Taka se justifia :  
\- Ben quoi ? Il a pas eu le temps de me payer ! Et je prends un supplément, pour assistance à personne en danger.  
Le roux ricana et s’installa au volant, ne manquant pas le regard moqueur du brun devant le spectacle de sa grande carcasse pliée en deux sur les genoux d’un homme obèse dans le minuscule véhicule.

La voiture était tellement petite et le propriétaire tellement gros que Jûgo avait les pieds sur le tableau de bord et le menton entre ses deux genoux repliés. La tête rousse ne pouvait pas se redresser plus sous peine de passer au travers du toit de l’habitacle. Se contorsionnant comme il le put, le sentinelle alluma le contact et relâcha le frein à main, se servant de son poids pour obliger le client à peine conscient à appuyer sur la pédale d’embrayage pour pouvoir passer une vitesse. 

\- T’es en manque de câlins ? le taquina Taka. Tu veux que papa te raconte une histoire ?  
\- Ferme la portière au lieu de te foutre ma gueule. Je te jure, qu’est-ce qu’il faut pas faire ! râla Jûgo en démarrant la voiture bien trop petite.  
\- Surtout sois prudent sur la route, mon petit ! Et mets ta ceinture ! lança le brun goguenard en claquant la portière.

La voiture s’éloigna et Taka retourna s’adosser à son mur, sortant une clope qu’il alluma rapidement. Il avait bien besoin de ça pour se remettre de ses émotions.  
\- Ben alors Taka... T’es si moche que tes clients en font des crises cardiaques ? l’attaqua son si charmant voisin.  
\- C’est sûr que c’est pas à toi que ça risquerait d’arriver ! Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu aies des clients qui veuillent bien te baiser ! rétorqua le brun d’une voix polaire.

Son collègue ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, les phares d’une voiture éclairant la rue attirant toute son attention. Taka se fit lui aussi un devoir d’attirer le chaland, après tout, il avait besoin de fric. Et cela ne tarda pas. Rapidement, une voiture se gara devant son bout de trottoir et le brun monta côté passager, le véhicule prenant la direction du love-hôtel le plus proche, celui où la majorité des clients l’emmenaient quand ils prenaient une chambre.

\- Hann ! Ouiiii !  
Taka roula des yeux tout en remerciant le ciel d’avoir la tête enfoncée dans l’oreiller. Son client était un long-à-la-détente, pour son plus grand malheur. Il le pilonnait depuis des plombes et pourtant il n’avait toujours pas joui, et n’avait pas l’air d’être sur le point de le faire. Le prostitué avait pourtant mis tout son art et toute sa science pour le faire éjaculer le plus vite possible.

Le brun gémit bruyamment, en profitant pour détendre sa mâchoire. La fellation qu’il avait faite à son client avait duré si longtemps qu’il ne sentait plus ses zygomatiques. Il contracta violemment ses muscles fessiers, espérant sans trop y croire que cela stimulerait l’orgasme qui se faisait attendre. ll n’avait pas que ça à faire lui ! D’autres passes l’attendaient ! Il aurait eu le temps de se faire trois ou quatre pigeons si l’autre avait bien voulu en terminer.

Et puis merde, tous les businessmen le disaient : Le temps c’était de l’argent. Et là, le sien n’était pas du tout rentabilisé. Le claquement des reins de son empêcheur de tourner en rond actuel contre sa croupe poursuivit au même rythme à son plus grand désespoir. En plus, il commençait à avoir une furieuse envie de pisser.  
\- Hooo ! Ouiii ! Encoreeeee… susurra-t-il de sa voix la plus cajoleuse.

Taka se retint de soupirer : son professionnalisme le perdrait. De longues minutes plus tard, un râle guttural résonna dans la chambre, sonnant le glas de l’ennui profond du prostitué qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pousser un cri de victoire. La barre de chair recouverte de latex qui labourait ses fesses jusque là devint enfin molle pour sa plus grande joie. Il ne s’attarda pas outre mesure dans la pièce, y abandonnant sans regrets l’homme endurant, très endurant, pour rejoindre sans attendre son bout de trottoir.

Dès qu’il eut quitté l’hôtel, il se trouva un coin tranquille et sniffa un rail de sa précieuse blanche, sentant le besoin de s’évader, loin de son quotidien sordide. On était jeudi soir et demain il partirait pour le week-end avec Naruto, son client au nom de pâte de ramen. Comme de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, cela ne le réconfortait nullement. Il devait trouver une solution pour que ça s’arrête, pour que le blond tourne la page... pour que lui... tourne la page et retrouve sa vie d’avant. Même merdique, c’était toujours mieux que ce rêve doré qui lui laminait le cerveau et l’empêchait de plus en plus de bosser et de dormir correctement.

Il n’en pouvait plus de jongler entre lui et ce Sasuke de malheur, qui avait bêtement clamsé dix ans auparavant et qui revenait le hanter. A ce rythme, il finirait dans un asile ! Et, bizarrement, la vie entourée de fous, de vrais fous, ne le tentait pas du tout. Il préférait encore le caniveau. En plus, de ce qu’il en savait, les patients de ces instituts si accueillants avaient droit à des piqûres dans le cul de manière régulière. Et son cul en prenait déjà assez sans en rajouter avec des injections. Et, non, il n’avait pas du tout peur des aiguilles !

Taka soupira profondément tout en tirant sur la cigarette qu’il venait d’allumer, reprenant son chemin vers son bout de macadam. Le contrepoint entre son quotidien sordide et la vie luxueuse de Naruto était saisissant. C’était quelque chose d’inatteignable pour lui. Autant rêver de toucher une étoile... Alors le vivre comme ça, le temps d’un week-end; non décidément, cet îlot de paradis avait de plus en plus un goût amer. Il n’était pas envieux de son beau blond bizarre, juste fatigué par ce yoyo émotionnel qu’il lui faisait vivre.

La nuit se poursuivit et son lot de consommateurs de culs masculins payants avec elle. Un coup d’œil sur son portable apprit à Taka qu’il ne restait plus qu’une heure à tirer avant le passage d’Hidan. Il avait bien le temps de se faire deux ou trois clients durant ce temps, pour rattraper le manque à gagner à cause du long-à-jouir de tout à l’heure. Une voiture s’engagea dans la rue et Taka fit son numéro habituel pour attirer l’attention du conducteur, encore un usager qui avait quelques billets à dépenser pour se satisfaire.

Le jeune homme au volant de la citadine sportive lui demanda en rougissant et en bégayant ses tarifs, que Taka énuméra d’une voix sensuelle, mettant en avant tous ses charmes. Il le précéda dans la venelle et, se tournant vers son client, il lui demanda d’un ton aguicheur :  
\- Alors, dis-moi beau gosse... Qu’est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?  
Les rougeurs qui s’étendirent sur les joues du jeune homme renseignèrent le brun sur le fait que c’était visiblement la première fois que ce client là allait aux putes.

\- Euh... Ben, j’aimerai bi-bien une pi... u-une fellation... Enfin, si tu veux bien, hein !  
Le prostitué haussa un sourcil dubitatif. S’il voulait bien ? Ok, apparemment c’était en plus un timide, très poli. Un rictus amusé étira ses lèvres avant qu’il ne rétorque :  
\- Du moment que tu payes, je veux bien tout ce que tu voudras, mon lapin.  
Et Taka espérait sincèrement que celui-ci serait effectivement un lapin : vite fait bien fait.

\- Ben, euh... comme j’ai jamais... je sais pas trop... euh... tu as envie de quoi, toi ?  
Le prostitué soupira et répliqua d’une voix plus froide :  
\- Ok ! On va faire plus simple. T’es puceau ?  
Le jeune homme rougit jusqu’aux oreilles tout en se dandinant d’un pied sur l’autre.  
\- Co... comment tu as deviné ?

Taka manqua de se frapper le front avec sa paume et se contenta de fixer celui qu’il devrait donc dépuceler.  
\- L’instinct, mon lapin, l’instinct. soupira-t-il désabusé.  
\- Bon, tu as combien dans tes poches là ? s’enquit le brun d’un ton péremptoire.  
Pas question qu’il donne de sa personne pour rien après tout. Le jeune homme plongea ses mains dans sa veste et sortit un portefeuille bien garni qu’il ouvrit sous les yeux éberlués, et convoiteurs, du jeune prostitué.

\- Deux cent.  
\- Pour ce prix là, je te fais la totale : fellation sans capote, tu auras plus de sensation; et tu pourras me faire le cul. Ça te fera de l’expérience... reprit Taka d’une voix plus aguicheuse.  
\- Ah non. P-pas sans capote... J’ai entendu dire qu’on pouvait attraper des maladies... c’est pas contre toi, hein... mais, euh... balbutia le jeune puceau.

Taka s’approcha de son client jusqu’à se coller totalement à lui et lui souffla dans l’oreille :  
\- Avec la bouche, il n’y a aucun risque. Et ce sera mille fois meilleur... Fais-moi confiance et laisse-moi faire.  
Tout en parlant, il avait sorti du portefeuille, outrageusement exposé devant lui, la totalité des billets, et il conclut sa tirade par un coup de langue sur le lobe de l’oreille, soutirant un balbutiement incompréhensible au jeune homme.

D’une seule main, le brun ouvrit le pantalon de ce type, trop naïf pour son propre bien, et il s’agenouilla devant lui, restant collé au corps de son client pour qu’il ne lui échappe surtout pas. Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’il pouvait arnaquer aussi facilement l’un des pigeons qui s’aventuraient par là. Taka glissa les billets dans sa botte tout en dévoilant le pénis encore mou, à qui il allait faire découvrir les joies du sexe à deux, risquant de provoquer une séparation douloureuse entre Marie-cinq-doigts et Popol.

Sans attendre, il enfourna la barre de chair flasque, lui infligeant des mouvements rapides de va-et-vient agrémentés de succions et de coups de langue. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour faire durcir le sexe encore vierge, et quelques minutes pour amener le jeune puceau à gémir fortement.  
\- Oh putain... Hmmm... Oh, la vache... Oooooh...

Un dernier coup de langue agrémentée de son piercing sur la pointe à présent humide de la bite du jeune homme et Taka se redressa, baissant son propre pantalon au passage. Il se colla à nouveau tout contre son client, profitant de leur proximité pour lui enfiler un préservatif, et il lui murmura, non sans oublier de parler d’une voix quémandeuse et désireuse :  
\- La suite va être encore meilleure, mon lapin...

Visiblement troublé par les sensations qu’il venait de ressentir, son client tenta de l’embrasser mais Taka détourna brusquement la tête, faisant s’échouer la bouche indésirable sur sa joue. Il tourna le dos au jeune homme pour masquer son air dégoûté. Prenant appui de ses avant-bras sur le mur, il tendit ses fesses vers l’arrière en geignant langoureusement :  
\- Maintenant... encule moi bien profondément !

Il sentit les mains tremblantes du bientôt-plus-puceau se poser sur ses hanches dénudées et le bassin de celui-ci se colla à son cul. D’un ton trahissant son émoi, le jeune homme demanda :  
\- Mais... il faut te préparer... non ? C’est que j’ai entendu dire que...  
Taka roula des yeux avant de répondre en donnant un coup de reins aguicheur :  
\- Pas besoin... Dépêche-toi... j’en peux plus... Allez mon lapin, viens me réchauffer...

Bon, pour une fois, ce n’était pas complètement faux. Il n’en pouvait plus en effet. Si son client pouvait accélérer un peu ça l’arrangerait. Sa nuit était presque finie et il avait hâte de retrouver son matelas. Surtout qu’aujourd’hui, il devait retourner voir Sasori pour avoir de quoi tenir tout le week-end. Et, fonds en berne oblige, il devrait certainement tapiner dans la journée avant. Alors, si l’autre là voulait bien se décider à rentrer dans le vif du sujet, il apprécierait, vraiment.

Il sentit le sexe durci le pénétrer lentement, très lentement, trop lentement. Retenant un soupir de désespoir, Taka bascula son bassin pour engloutir d’un seul coup l’entièreté de la bite timide.  
\- Bouge... Hmm... Je veux que tu m’encules fort et bien profond !  
Le client dans son dos bougea doucement, ses doigts se crispant sur les hanches pâles. D’une voix où perçait l'inquiétude, il demanda :  
\- Ça va ? Je ne te... fais pas mal ?

Mais qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris d’accepter de jouer les instructeurs en matière de sexe ? Il aurait dû refourguer ce boulet à son voisin de trottoir. Taka serra les fesses et se déhancha autant que possible dans cette position. Il mit tout son professionnalisme à l’œuvre en gémissant :  
\- Nooon... Haaaa... Ouiiii... C’est si bon... Vas-y... Défonce-moi !  
Pour sa plus grande joie, son client commença à suivre ses mouvements et accéléra le rythme.

Il avait bien fait de prendre un supplément conséquent, parce que vu tous les encouragements vocaux qu’il prodiguait au jeune homme qui ahanait derrière lui, il allait devenir aphone. D'habitude, il se contentait de répondre aux répliques plus ou moins classes et recherchées de ses usagers. Alors que là, c’était lui qui tenait un dialogue digne des plus grands films pornos. C’était le monde à l’envers, et le pompon de sa soirée.

Quelques minutes suffirent pour que l’orgasme ne fauche le jeune homme inexpérimenté dans un cri qui ressemblait vaguement à celui que poussait son vieux voisin du bidonville quand il chiait dans le seau qui lui servait de toilettes. Les cloisons étaient minces, lui et ses colocataires avaient donc la primeur de tout savoir sur le transit intestinal du vieil homme. Son client se recula et souffla :  
\- Putain... c’était... c’était trop bon...

Taka posa les yeux sur celui qu’il venait de dépuceler tout en se rhabillant. Il s’alluma une clope, laissant le temps à celui-ci de se remettre de sa merveilleuse découverte. Son client s’approcha de lui et osa caresser du bout des doigts l’une des mèches brunes qui encadraient son visage, les yeux brillants de contentement. Le brun se recula légèrement, échappant au contact non souhaité et trop intime. Ils quittèrent la venelle et, juste avant que son client ne s’en aille, le prostitué lui souffla :  
\- La prochaine fois, fais ça avec quelqu’un que tu aimes, pas avec une pute... ce sera mieux, je pense.

Le jeune homme rougit encore une fois comme une tomate.  
\- Mais... Je pourrais revenir... non ? Parce que... euh... tu vois... euh... pas que je sois amoureux de toi, hein... mais... j’ai trop aimé et puis t’es trop beau et puis euh... c’était bon... non ?  
Taka hésita un court instant, mais décida qu’il en avait déjà assez avec son beau blond bizarre question réguliers chelous. Et il ne tenait pas à s’encombrer en plus d’un client visiblement trop collant. Pourquoi n’étaient-ils pas tous comme Ibiki ? Au moins avec lui c’était clair, simple, sans prise de tête.

Ils s’attendaient à quoi, bon sang ? A ce qu’il leur refile une putain de carte de fidélité peut-être ? Est-ce qu’il avait la tronche d’une boutique de fringue où ils pourraient obtenir un rabais au vingtième achat ? Non, il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que ses clients s’entichent de lui et lui soient fidèles. C’était même une question de principes dans ce boulot. La fidélité, ça faisait pas partie du tableau. Qu’ils réservent ça à leur tendre moitié. Lui, il avait d’autres chats à fouetter, et aucun avenir dans ce rayon. La sensiblerie, très peu pour lui.

Aussi répondit-il de sa voix la plus froide à son tout récent consommateur :  
\- Non. Je suis payé pour faire croire que c’était bon. Alors si tu reviens, je te vire à coup de pieds dans les couilles.  
Il vit clairement les yeux de son interlocuteur s’agrandir avant que celui-ci ne serre les poings et ne lui tourne le dos, retournant dans sa voiture pour quitter la rue, plus tout aussi fringuant. Bon, il avait été peut-être un peu dur, mais il lui rendait service non ?

Aimer une pute... c’était la pire idée qu’un mec pouvait avoir ! Ce gamin n’était pas trop mal et il avait l’air gentil. Il se trouverait un gentil petit ami et ce serait bien mieux pour lui. Lui n’était qu’une fleur de caniveau, un cadavre en sursis. Et le jeune homme trouverait toujours bien mieux que lui pour réchauffer son petit cœur et son lit d’ancien puceau. Marie-Cinq-Doigts n’allait pas s’en remettre, c’était sûr. Maintenant qu’il y avait pris goût, Popol n’était pas prêt de revenir avant un bon moment. Du moins, Taka l’espérait. 

Et puis l’espoir d’un amour sincère ne se trouvait pas par ici. Il fallait être jeune et innocent, vivre loin de ces rues malfamées, pour croire qu’un dépucelage avec une pute ouvrait sur autre chose qu’une poignée de billets et un sexe au repos bien au chaud dans son pantalon repassé. Taka esquissa un sourire moqueur et s’enfila une lampée de son alcool bon marché. Il se voyait bien tiens, en train de tamponner une petite carte en plastique à chaque visite… Et après, quoi, hein ? Il ferait cinq pourcent de ristourne sur la vingtième fellation ou la trentième enculade ?

Quand Hidan passa à l’heure prévue, Taka sortait tout juste de sa dernière passe avec un client presque normal cette fois. Un coup vite fait pour se soulager les couilles avant de retrouver mémère, dixit ledit client. Le mac compta soigneusement la recette de sa pute préférée, et préleva sa part, conséquente, avant de rendre son maigre salaire au brun. Juste avant de partir, il lui demanda :  
\- Au fait, Blanche-neige... Ton prince charmant vient te prendre demain soir ?

Taka hocha simplement la tête et l’homme de l’Akatsuki eut un rictus malfaisant :  
\- Le petit veinard... Moi aussi, je passerai bien un week-end entier avec toi un de ces jours... Surtout n’oublie pas de le faire payer avant !  
A ces mots, le mac s’éloigna. Il ricana méchamment, inconscient des sueurs froides qu’il venait de déclencher chez le jeune prostitué qu’un week-end entier avec son mac ne tentait absolument pas.

~oOo~

Dans sa piaule minable, Taka regardait sans vraiment les voir ses affaires posées sur le matelas, sous le regard soucieux de Suigetsu qui l’observait assis à même le sol. Le brun s’était levé tôt et avait disparu une bonne partie de la journée. Il était revenu visiblement fatigué et shooté jusqu’aux yeux. Des cernes ombraient ses joues de plus en plus émaciées, le blanc de ses yeux était veiné de rouge et son teint habituellement pâle tournait au fantomatique.

Nul besoin d’être devin pour deviner la cause des tourments de son ami. On était vendredi en fin d’après-midi, l’heure à laquelle il préparait habituellement ses affaires pour le week-end avec son beau blond bizarre. Mais, l’entrain coutumier qui s’associait à cette activité était actuellement absent. En fait, Taka avait étalé ses vêtements sur le matelas et depuis les regardait sans les voir, sans bouger, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Choupinet...  
La voix grave et dénuée de moquerie de son colocataire tira Taka de ses pensées moroses. Il avait beau chercher un moyen pour éviter son client blond, rien n’y faisait, il n’en trouvait pas. Ou plutôt si, il en trouvait... mais il savait qu’il n’aurait pas la force nécessaire pour les mettre en œuvre. Relevant la tête, il posa un regard vide sur le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui le fixait d’un air soucieux.

\- Hn...  
L'onomatopée lui signifiant qu’il avait l’entière attention du brun, Suigetsu se lança, bien décidé à mettre les pieds dans le plat.  
\- Tu as une tronche de zombie. Si tu veux pas y aller... n’y va pas. Il trouvera quelqu’un d’autre et fin de l’histoire.  
La lueur étrange qui passa dans les yeux noirs de son ami, ne l’inquiéta que davantage.  
\- A moins que... toi, tu ne veuilles pas ne plus le voir... conclut-il d’une voix douce.

Taka baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard mauve et attentif posé sur lui. Il hésita un court instant avant de souffler, se sentant coupable de ne pas pouvoir exprimer clairement ce qu’il ressentait.  
\- C’est... compliqué... Je sais pas, je sais plus...  
\- Et tu penses que se serai plus simple si c’était lui qui ne venait plus, c’est ça ? clarifia doucement Suigetsu.

Le silence du brun était une réponse en soi, et son ami en avait parfaitement conscience. Avec un soupir, Suigetsu reprit :  
\- Dans ce cas, c’est à toi de l’inciter à laisser tomber. Tu peux...  
\- J’ai déjà essayé, le coupa Taka d’un ton où perçait le désarroi. J’ai augmenté les tarifs, j’ai refusé quand il voulait aller quelque part, je l’ai ignoré tout un week-end, je l’ai engueulé pour un oui ou un pour un non, je lui ai même interdit d’amener son chien ! J’ai fais des caprices débiles et rien... il cède à tout. Si je l’ignore, il me fait chier jusqu’à ce que je m’énerve ou que je rigole. Si je ne veux pas aller quelque part, on n’y va pas. Bref, rien... rien n’y fait. Il revient toujours et il ne semble pas décidé à me lâcher...

Durant sa tirade, Taka avait relevé la tête, plongeant ses orbes onyx et brillants dans celles mauves et soucieuses de son ami, l’ampleur de son désarroi profusément visible sur son visage.  
\- Et... Je veux pas... qu’il me laisse... mais je me sens si... depuis qu’il est là... Tsu...  
La détresse transparaissant dans la voix de son ami poussa Suigetsu à se lever et à le prendre, maladroitement, dans ses bras. Ils n’étaient pas très doués pour ce genre de gestes amicaux, ni l’un ni l’autre. Ils avaient trop l’habitude que leurs corps soient des objets entre les mains des autres pour ça.

L’étreinte amicale et réconfortante, bien qu’un peu gauche, fit du bien à Taka qui s’accrocha au dos de son ami, retenant les sanglots qui oppressaient sa gorge. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour ne plus se sentir déchiré par des émotions et des sentiments qui lui étaient totalement étrangers avant l’arrivée dans sa vie de ce beau blond bizarre. Il voulait que ça s’arrête, mais ne plus voir Naruto... jamais... L’idée même lui donnait envie de pleurer comme un bébé.

Suigetsu frotta doucement le dos frissonnant de son ami, tâchant de lui transmettre ainsi son soutien et un peu de réconfort. Il réfléchissait aussi vite qu’il le pouvait. S’il ne se trompait pas, il y avait de fortes chances que ses craintes et celles de Karin et Jûgo soient confirmées. Tout laissait à penser que l’attachement de Taka pour son client était plus profond qu’il n’aurait dû. Pour l’avoir lui-même vécu, il savait parfaitement à quel point l’amour pouvait être douloureux et destructeur. Il n’avait que quinze ans à l’époque, et son amour fou et irraisonné l’avait conduit ici, dans ce bidonville et sur le trottoir. Le prix à payer pour avoir aimé était bien trop souvent amer.

Par amour pour Kisame, il avait tout subi, tout souffert jusqu’à n’être plus rien, rien d’autre qu’un vulgaire jouet humain. Il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps quand il avait compris que l’autre ne l’aimerait jamais, et ne se servait de lui que pour le plaisir sadique de le voir plus bas que terre. Il avait bien tenté de s’en sortir mais il était déjà trop tard, bien trop tard. Il avait sombré bien trop bas pour pouvoir remonter la pente, et le piège s’était refermé sur lui. Évidemment le cas de Taka était différent, très différent.

Son blond ne risquait pas de le mettre sur le trottoir, il y était déjà. Mais il ne l’en tirerait pas non plus. Même s’il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas. On ne quittait pas l’Akatsuki. Jamais. Ou enfin si, on la quittait, mais uniquement les pieds devant. Au mieux, un jour son client se lasserait et ne reviendrait plus, abandonnant le brun à son triste sort et le cœur en miettes. Au pire... Si l’organisation s’en mêlait, ça pouvait tourner au drame. Ces criminels n’auraient aucun scrupule à buter le blond gênant. Dans tous les cas, Taka se retrouverait toujours sur son trottoir, le cœur brisé avec pour seules compagnes ses rails, sa bouteille et ses clopes... et ses clients.

Oui, c’était probablement mieux de mettre un terme à tout ça le plus vite possible, en espérant que ce n’était pas déjà trop tard. Doucement, il se détacha du corps fin de son ami et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.  
\- Choupinet... Il y a sûrement un truc que tu n’as pas fait... un truc qui le ferait fuir à coup sûr. Il te prend pour son pote là, Saké, non ?

\- Sasuke...  
C’était machinal, il n’eut même pas conscience de reprendre son ami sur le prénom de celui qui venait le hanter. Taka hocha la tête, répondant ainsi par l’affirmative à la question de son colocataire, avant de rétorquer :  
\- Mais je lui ai déjà dit, souvent... que ce n’était pas moi...

Suigetsu posa ses mains sur les épaules déliées du brun et prit un air grave et sérieux :  
\- Mais, peut-être ne lui as-tu pas dit de la bonne façon. Peut-être n’en es-tu pas convaincu toi-même. Si toi, tu as le moindre doute, il ne te croira pas et s’accrochera encore et encore. Alors, Taka... Dis-moi... Es-tu Sasuke ?  
Le simple fait que son ami l’appelle par son prénom et non par le surnom débile dont il l’avait affublé était la preuve de la gravité de l’instant.

Taka prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de répondre. Était-il Sasuke ? Cette idée l’avait déjà souvent effleuré, mais toujours il l’avait réfutée. Être Sasuke... Non, il ne voulait pas être Sasuke, il ne pouvait pas être Sasuke. Sûrement que son ami avait raison, ses doutes ne le rendaient pas convainquant quand il niait être ce gamin mort depuis dix ans. Il ne devait pas douter, pas un seul instant. Il n’était pas Sasuke. Il était Taka.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de son ami brun, Suigetsu vit parfaitement les doutes s’estomper pour laisser place à une lueur décidée. La voix ferme du brun rompit le silence.  
\- Non.  
\- Qui es-tu alors ?  
\- Je suis Taka.

Sa voix ne trembla pas, son ton fut ferme et sans appel. Suigetsu se sentit un peu rassuré, mais décida de pousser le bouchon plus loin. D’une voix forte, il demanda :  
\- Qui es-tu ?  
\- Je suis Taka !  
\- J’entends rien ! QUI es-tu ?  
\- JE SUIS TAKA !

Le hurlement qui lui déchira presque la gorge le soulagea bizarrement, le faisant se sentir plus léger. Le ricanement de Suigetsu lui soutira un rictus amusé. Ils devaient avoir l’air con tous les deux à hurler comme des déments. Son ami lui donna un coup de poing amical sur l’épaule et lui dit :  
\- Ben voilà Choupinet ! Avec ça, tu es prêt pour ton week-end. Allez, prépare tes affaires ! Et fais lui bien comprendre qui tu es à ce mal embouché.

Étrangement revigoré par cette discussion, le brun se déshabilla pour mieux se rhabiller, ronchonnant au passage contre le boxer qui lui compressait les couilles et les chaussettes qui lui comprimaient les orteils. Une fois cela fait, il mit dans sa besace : son pyjama, deux boxers, son maillot de bain, des chaussettes, ses clopes et le sachet de poudre qu’il avait acheté le jour même. Exceptionnellement, il s’était fourni dans la rue, auprès d’un autre dealer, n’ayant pas particulièrement envie de revoir Sasori. Il le voyait déjà bien trop souvent ces derniers temps de son propre avis et celui-ci n’aurait pas manqué de le faire chier.

Quelques heures plus tard, Taka monta dans la voiture orange vif de Naruto, bien décidé à prouver par A plus B à son beau blond bizarre qu’il n’était pas celui que l’autre voulait voir en lui. Dès que la voiture quitta la rue, il posa ses pieds habillé des converses noires sur le tableau de bord et s’alluma une clope. Ses bottes lui manquaient déjà, ces trucs de chaussettes et de tennis souples, c’était vraiment pour les bourges.

\- Où s’qu’on va ? s’enquit-il.  
\- Hôtel des Cinq Pics. Tu verras, les chambres sont dans des bungalows indépendants les uns des autres, et il y a un centre aquatique privé. Je suis sûr que les toboggans et la rivière sauvage vont te plaire, répondit Naruto enthousiaste.  
\- Mouais, si tu le dis, marmonna le brun, cachant son envie de savoir de quoi parlait son client.

Naruto tourna les yeux vers son passager, surpris par le manque de réaction de ce dernier. D’habitude, celui-ci l’aurait bombardé de questions jusqu’à ce qu’il lui décrive en détail toutes les attractions aquatiques dont disposait le centre. La mine renfrognée du brun ne l’incita pas à en rajouter et il préféra laisser le silence s’établir dans l’habitacle, seule la musique diffusée par l’autoradio restant audible.

Reportant son attention sur la route, il se fit la réflexion que Taka n’avait pas vraiment non plus l’air très en forme. Les cernes grises sous ses yeux, son teint encore plus pâle qu’à l’accoutumée et son regard rougi ne lui disait rien qui vaille. La semaine avait dû être éprouvante pour lui et son cœur s’alourdit à cette simple pensée. Il savait pour l’avoir constaté de lui-même que le “travail” du prostitué pouvait être parfois cauchemardesque.

Les pommettes saillantes étaient pourtant heureusement vierges de traces de bleus ce qui était déjà un semblant de soulagement si cela pouvait en être un. La culpabilité et le désarroi écrasèrent sa poitrine. Des bons repas et un break le temps d’un week-end ne changeaient en rien le quotidien sordide de Sasuke. C’était son meilleur ami et il aurait voulu pouvoir faire plus pour lui. Mais il sentait bien que son passager n’était pas prêt à envisager quoi que ce soit d’autre pour le moment.

Naruto savait qu’il marchait sur des œufs. Sasuke ne semblait pas se souvenir de sa vie d’avant malgré ses tentatives, et il ne voulait pas l’effrayer non plus et risquer de le perdre en devenant trop insistant ou envahissant. Mais en même temps, savoir que le reste de la semaine, pendant que lui était sur les bancs de la fac ou confortablement installé dans le luxe douillet de son appartement, son ami était sur le trottoir en train de vendre son corps, ça lui retournait l’estomac sans que pour autant il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Mais il se promit pour la énième fois que ce n’était que temporaire. Il était bien décidé à trouver une solution à tout ça et à récupérer son meilleur ami, définitivement. Plus ils passaient du temps ensemble, et plus il rechignait à le ramener et à l’abandonner à son triste sort le Lundi matin. Ça lui coûtait de le laisser repartir vers son quotidien misérable. Sasuke ne méritait pas ça, il ne méritait pas cette vie là. Son désir de le sortir de ce tourbillon sordide était de plus en plus grand, mais c’était aussi le risque de le perdre s’il tentait quelque chose sans que le brun ne soit d’accord. Il se sentait impuissant face à cette situation, mais il était bien décidé à agir et à trouver une solution. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps...

Taka sortit de la voiture et observa son environnement pour les deux jours à venir. L’hôtel était composé de plusieurs bungalows en bois disséminés dans une végétation luxuriante. La réception et les boutiques de luxe se trouvaient dans un même bâtiment derrière lequel on devinait un grand toboggan vert. Il prit un air blasé et indifférent, cachant ainsi l’émerveillement qu’il ressentait face à un tel décor. Le groom les accompagna jusqu’à leur chambre, leur indiquant au passage les différentes activités possibles au sein de l’établissement.

Leur bungalow se constituait d’un salon ouvert sur une terrasse en bois qui courrait tout le long de la maisonnette, de deux chambres, d’une immense salle de bain et des fameuses toilettes intelligentes et péteuses de fleurs. Le mobilier sobre mais confortable s’accordait parfaitement avec l’ambiance un peu tropicale de l’endroit. Taka en fit rapidement le tour avant de se laisser choir sur l’un des lits, déclarant platement :  
\- Je prends celui-là.

Naruto hocha la tête en réponse à l’assertion qu’il entendit parfaitement et donna un pourboire à l’employé.  
\- Et demande à l’autre pingouin de ramener à bouffer. J’ai la dalle ! lança la voix grave du brun depuis la chambre.  
D’un simple geste, le blond remercia le groom qui prit congé avant de se diriger vers la chambre où se trouvait Taka.

Il le trouva étalé sur le matelas, en train de fumer une clope. S’appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte, le blond demanda :  
\- Et qu’est-ce que tu veux manger ?  
\- Le truc le plus cher de la carte. Ça doit forcément être le meilleur, répliqua le jeune homme.  
\- Ok, je passe commande. Pendant ce temps, profites-en pour aller te doucher.

Taka grommela entre ses dents :  
\- Et voilà le retour du saletéhophobe... Pauvre saleté, avec lui elle n’a aucune chance de survie...  
Juste avant de s’enfermer dans la salle de bain, le sacro-saint pyjama dans les bras, le brun lança d’une voix pleine de reproches :  
\- C’est lâche de s’attaquer à une petite chose sans défense, tu sais... 

\- Si c’est de toi que tu parles, je ne vois pas le rapport. Tu es loin d’être sans défense, répondit le blond d’un ton enjoué.  
\- Je parle de la saleté ! Crétin de blond ! rétorqua Taka en claquant la porte. Un jour, elle reviendra te hanter pour tes crimes !  
Naruto leva les yeux au ciel à l’assertion dite sur un ton dramatique et à l’index sentencieux qui accompagna ces mots.

Mais il préférait encore que Taka le prenne comme ça. Il ne s’aventurerait pas à lui dire que c’était surtout parce qu’il sentait... le trottoir : les odeurs de pots d’échappements, de sexe, l’odeur frelatée des eaux de Cologne bon marché de ses clients... Oui, c’était aussi de la saleté... en un certain sens. Si ça avait été lui, il l’aurait probablement plongé dans un bain de Bétadine tout entier, juste histoire d’être sûr que rien de tout ça ne survive.

Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir n’être encore qu’un gamin et effacer tout ça d’un bon coup d’éponge magique, ou bien secouer tout simplement l’écran qui s’effacerait afin qu’il puisse y dessiner une nouvelle vie pour son meilleur ami, une vie où il n’aurait jamais eu à goûter à ce genre d’horreurs. Naruto soupira et se gratta l’arrière de la nuque avant de s’installer sur l’un des confortables canapés du salon. Il tira du tiroir de la table basse la carte du room-service et la parcourut rapidement tout en levant le téléphone, à la recherche du plat le plus cher mais pas que. Taka avait l’air d’avoir maigri, et ça il pourrait y remédier, au moins un peu, le temps d’un week-end.

Dans la cabine de douche, Taka se lavait ou du moins essayait. Parce que pour ça, il faudrait encore qu’il arrive à comprendre le fonctionnement de la douche. Et comme ces bourgeois stupides ne faisaient jamais rien comme tout le monde, ils avaient inventé plusieurs styles de douches. Et celle-ci ne correspondait à rien de ce qu’il connaissait. Pas de bague sous le bouton de démarrage, pas de manette spéciale, rien... rien à part le fameux bouton chromé qui déclenchait le jet d’eau... tiède, trop tiède pour lui. Et lui, il voulait une douche chaude, brûlante même.

Il sortit de la cabine, énervé, et entreprit de chercher le truc qui lui permettrait de régler la température de l’eau. Il trouva finalement un petit boîtier, ressemblant vaguement à une télécommande, et qui, quand il l’alluma, indiqua des degrés Celsius. A sa plus grande joie, il ne s’était pas trompé et pu bientôt se relaxer sous le jet d’eau brûlant et lumineux. Une douche télécommandée... Heureusement, c’était moins dangereux que leur jacuzzi démoniaque là. Ici, au moins, il ne risquait pas de se noyer.

Assis dans le canapé, Naruto zappa d’une chaîne de télévision à l’autre sans vraiment y prêter attention. Ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir vers celui qui monopolisait la salle de bain. Le repas était arrivé depuis de longues minutes déjà et Taka n’était toujours pas là. Il commençait à craindre que celui-ci ne se soit effondré, pour une raison ou pour une autre, sous la douche, mais il n’osait pas aller voir de lui-même.

Il ne craignait pas ce qu’il pourrait y surprendre, même si l’idée de voir Sasuke sniffer sa maudite poudre ne le tentait pas vraiment, mais il craignait par contre ses propres réactions. Le manque total de pudeur du brun l’avait souvent exposé au spectacle du corps plus ou moins dénudé du jeune homme. Et force était de constater qu’il n’était pas totalement insensible au charme de Taka. Il avait déjà pu le remarquer lors de leur premier week-end ensemble, et cela n’avait fait que s’accentuer au fil du temps.

Il n’était pas un saint, loin de là, et Sasuke, même un peu trop maigre et couvert de cicatrices et de piercings, était parfaitement désirable. Pensant que c’était peut-être dû à un manque d’activité sur ce plan là, il avait cumulé les conquêtes en semaine, espérant que cela calmerait sa libido pour le week-end. Mais, en vain. A chaque fois que Taka se promenait à moitié nu, dans le meilleur des cas, totalement nu devant lui, dans le pire; il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le détailler avec envie. 

Il n’était pas question qu’il couche avec lui, c’était Sasuke... son meilleur ami, presque son frère. Même si son corps à lui n’était pas contre l’idée et même franchement plutôt partant pour une histoire de bête à deux dos que son esprit refusait catégoriquement d’envisager. Naruto luttait donc ardemment, même si Taka ne lui était, pour ainsi dire, d’aucun secours avec ses tendances exhibitionnistes. Mais cette bataille contre ses désirs charnels, il ne comptait pas la perdre. 

Et puis, il voulait être spécial, pas l’un de ces mecs qui traitaient son ami comme une merde. Il voulait qu’il le voie différemment des autres. Qu’il le voie comme un ami, pas comme un client. Il savait bien que c’était un prostitué, mais, lui, ne le voyait pas comme ça. Il ne le verrait jamais comme ça. Un soupir désabusé lui échappa. Quand il pensait ainsi, il se faisait l’effet d’un utopiste comme ceux qui prônaient la paix dans le monde avec des grandes phrases sur la tolérance et le respect, et que personne n’écoutait jamais.

La porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrit et Taka en sortit, vêtu d’un pyjama en soie bleu nuit et des chaussons de l’hôtel. Le jeune homme s’assit à même le sol devant la table basse garnie et commença à inspecter le contenu des plats étalés devant lui. Dubitatif, il examina sous toutes les coutures un amalgame de billes noires à l’aspect visqueux.  
\- C’est quoi ça ? s’enquit-il, soupçonneux. C’est bouffable, ce truc ?

Naruto rit sous cape avant de renseigner le critique gastronome en herbe :  
\- C’est parfaitement mangeable, oui. C’est du caviar.  
Taka haussa un sourcil avant de goûter du bout des lèvres le met suspect. Une moue rebutée plissa sa bouche et il avala péniblement.  
\- C’est infect. C’est cher ?

\- Très cher, même, répondit le blond, toujours amusé par les expériences gustatives de son ami. C’est le plat le plus cher de la carte.  
\- Ben, c’est de l’arnaque. C’est dégueulasse cette merde. C’est quoi au juste ?  
\- Des œufs d’esturgeons, un poisson, précisa Naruto devant le coup d’œil interrogateur de son invité.  
Circonspect, le jeune prostitué observa de plus près les billes noires. Des bébés poissons... Ça ? Des bébés poissons ?  
\- N’empêche que c’est dégueulasse, conclut-il en reportant son attention sur un autre plat à l’air beaucoup plus engageant.

\- C’est quoi le programme du week-end alors ? s’enquit-il en se servant une part généreuse de pâtes agrémentées de trucs ressemblant à de très grosses crevettes, des gambas d’Afrique selon Naruto, accompagnées de vraies pâtes fraîches. Mais bon, pour lui des pâtes ça restait des pâtes, non ? Et puis pourquoi fraîches ? Parce qu’ils venaient juste d’ouvrir le paquet ? Ah, ces bourges...   
Le blond lui tendit une brochure et lui répondit d’un ton amusé :  
\- Regarde par toi-même.

La brochure présentait les différents équipements du centre aquatique de l’hôtel. Si les bassins classiques n'intéressèrent nullement Taka, en revanche les grands toboggans le tentèrent beaucoup plus. Il eut quelques inquiétudes sur la rivière sauvage, inquiétudes que son client calma rapidement en lui assurant que ce n’était pas profond et qu’il ne risquait pas de s’y noyer. Il décréta que le hammam et le sauna seraient des passages obligés, y ayant goûté lors de l’un des précédents week-ends et ayant apprécié la chose, même s’il n’en avait pas compris l’intérêt. Au moins, dans ces lieux là, il faisait bien chaud.

Le repas fini, les deux jeunes se lancèrent dans un grand débat sur le film de la soirée, Naruto voulant voir un film d’action et Taka ayant promis à Suigetsu de regarder Le seigneur des anneaux pour lui raconter la fin qu’il n’avait jamais pu voir, ni lire.  
\- Non, c’est trop long et il y en a trois. En plus, je suis sûr que ça va pas te plaire, une histoire d’elfes et de hobbits... c’est pas pour toi, rétorqua le blond à la demande du prostitué.

\- C’est pas pour moi, c’est pour Tsu. Il a jamais vu la fin, et je lui ai promis que je lui raconterais, plaida abruptement Taka.  
\- Tsu ? s’étonna Naruto, n’ayant jamais jusqu’à présent entendu parler de ce Tsu.  
\- Mon coloc, expliqua le brun. Il a vu les deux premiers, mais pas le dernier. On peut juste regarder le dernier si tu veux pas voir les autres.

Bien qu’il le cachât, Naruto fut touché de voir que Sasuke se préoccupait de ceux qui lui étaient proches, et certainement dans la même misère que lui. Il l’avait déjà constaté lors d’un après-midi shoping où le brun avait voulu acheter un ballon pour les gosses de son quartier. Il n’avait pu s’empêcher de se souvenir du ballon de fortune avec lequel les mômes du bidonville où il s’était perdu jouaient, et ça avait été avec joie qu’il avait payé des accessoires sportifs pour eux, refusant que Taka prenne cet achat sur sa maigre cagnotte.

Il avait aussi parfaitement conscience que le brun dévalisait, littéralement, les suites à la fin de chaque week-end, embarquant avec lui tous les échantillons de la salle de bain et le contenu du mini-bar. Il l’avait même surpris plus d’une fois en train de glisser dans ses sacs les plaids, les coussins, les serviettes de bain et les peignoirs. Il n’avait jamais osé lui demander ce qu’il en faisait, mais l’avait entendu marmonner une fois que ça fera plaisir à Guren et son bébé.

Depuis, il n’hésitait pas à commander plein de choses diverses et variées, et à couvrir son ami de cadeaux, touché par le bon cœur de ce dernier. Un détail lui fit soudain froncer les sourcils :  
\- Tsu ? Il ressemble à quoi ?  
Surpris par la question, Taka le dévisagea un instant avant de répondre :  
\- Brun, les cheveux courts, tout petit... Il m’arrive à peine au menton.

Oui, c’était un mensonge. Mais Taka se souvenait que Naruto et Suigetsu s’étaient déjà croisés dans le bidonville, et le physique particulier de son colocataire le rendait trop facilement identifiable. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que son client sache où il vivait. Naruto haussa les épaules, la description ne correspondant pas du tout à celle du jeune homme qui l’avait guidé dans le bidonville, puis soupira avant de capituler :  
\- Ok, pour Le seigneur des anneaux. On regarde le premier ce soir, et les deux autres demain. Ça te va ?

Taka hocha la tête et s’installa confortablement sur son lit, tous deux ayant décidé d’un commun accord de regarder le film dans l’une des chambres, celle de Taka en l’occurrence. Adossé contre les oreillers, un saladier plein de bonbons sur les genoux, le jeune homme se plongea dans l’histoire rocambolesque d’un groupe de personnes d’espèces différentes pour sauver le monde d’un anneau démoniaque.

Étendu à ses côtés, Naruto regardait le film sans y porter grand intérêt. Il l’avait tellement vu qu’il le connaissait par cœur. Il préféra observer son voisin et les expressions qui traversaient fugacement le visage aux traits fins et altiers. Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, il sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil. Il avait eu une semaine longue et difficile, les profs les submergeant de devoirs auxquels il avait consacré une grande partie de ses nuits pour être libre ce week-end.

Il fut tiré de son somme réparateur par un poids sur son bassin, poids inhabituel et dérangeant. Naruto ouvrit péniblement un œil tout en cherchant la source de cet inconfort. Un peu surpris, il vit que ce n’était rien moins que Sasuke lui-même, assis à califourchon sur lui qui le fixait d’un regard pénétrant. Naruto leva une main pour se frotter les yeux, encore ensommeillé.   
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Sasuke ? Le film est fini ? s’enquit-il d’une voix pâteuse.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 11 : Qui que tu sois.  
> Les désirs de Naruto le tourmente et Taka est bien décidé à prouver qui il est. Les nouvelles résolutions de Taka suffiront-elles à mettre fin à ce rêve doré mais douloureux ?


	12. Qui que tu sois.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les désirs de Naruto le tourmente et Taka est bien décidé à prouver qui il est. Les nouvelles résolutions de Taka suffiront-elles à mettre fin à ce rêve doré mais douloureux ?

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Sasuke ? Le film est fini ? s’enquit-il d’une voix pâteuse.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Naruto sentit son coeur battre fortement dans sa poitrine quand Sasuke se pencha vers lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Perdu dans les orbes sombres posés sur lui, il ne prêta pas vraiment attention aux gestes du brun. Ce dernier prit doucement ses poignets et les lui releva au dessus de la tête, sans mot dire et sans le lâcher des yeux. La sensation de quelque chose de doux mais solide, lui enserrant fortement les articulations, fit froncer les sourcils du blond.

Taka se redressa lentement, voyant son client tirer sur les liens qui retenaient maintenant ses mains à la tête du lit. Son beau blond bizarre se débattit, son visage affichant l’incompréhension la plus totale. Mais, il était déjà trop tard. Il était déjà tombé la tête la première dans son piège, sans aucune méfiance. Il n’était pas Sasuke. Il ne l’avait jamais été, et il ne le serait jamais. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas le devenir. Cette existence dorée et oisive n’était pas la sienne.

Levant les yeux, Naruto essaya de voir s’il pouvait défaire ce qui le maintenait attaché au lit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Ou plutôt, il avait peur de comprendre. Mais, pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi Sasuke agissait-il ainsi tout à coup ? Depuis leur premier week-end, il pensait que le brun avait compris qu’il ne voulait pas de ce genre de relation avec lui. Il pensait que les choses étaient claires. Alors pourquoi ? Il tira furieusement sur les liens, tentant en vain de s’en défaire.

Il était une pute, un prostitué. On le payait pour le baiser et il était temps qu’il passe à la caisse. Il avait profité des largesses de Naruto pendant bien trop longtemps, se laissant bercer par cette illusion factice. Il était temps que les choses retrouvent leur place, leur vraie place. Le client payait et lui, il baissait son pantalon. Alors là, maintenant, tout de suite, il allait faire son travail. Cet idiot au nom de pâtes de ramen devait comprendre, et il allait comprendre maintenant, même si ça devait le détourner définitivement de lui. C’était ça sa vie, et pas autre chose. 

Impuissant, Naruto sentit la colère l’envahir. Colère face à son incapacité à se détacher et à échapper à son tortionnaire, colère contre celui qui agissait de cette manière si incompréhensible, colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir vu le coup venir. Il le considérait comme un ami, il lui faisait confiance, alors pourquoi trahissait-il le fragile équilibre dans leur relation en faisant une chose pareille ? Il fixa d’un air furieux le brun juché sur son bassin, espérant que sa colère muette suffirait à arrêter le jeune homme.

Taka ouvrit lentement son haut de pyjama, faisant passer une par une les petites rondelles de plastique dans leurs boutonnières. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, il ne marquait aucune hésitation. Il était temps qu’il fasse son boulot, et il allait le faire, faire ce pourquoi son client avait aligné biftons et carte bleue. C’était comme ça, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Il était un prostitué et Naruto, son client. Il était Taka et personne d’autre, et rien ne pourrait changer ça.

Son torse pâle fut dévoilé aux yeux bleus furibonds qui se posèrent sur lui. Les efforts de Naruto pour se défaire des liens s’étaient avérés vains et celui-ci n’appréciait visiblement pas du tout la blague. D’une voix où perçaient l’énervement et une pointe de panique, le blond demanda :  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? Détache-moi !  
Ses orbes sombres au regard froid et détaché croisèrent ceux de sa victime.

Les mots tombèrent dans l’oreille d’un sourd. Taka était décidé, il irait jusqu’au bout. Il fallait mettre un terme à cette folie douce où le client payait pour ne pas le toucher. Il était Taka, il était une pute, et il allait en donner à son client pour son argent. Ce rêve éveillé devait cesser. Naruto n’était pas différent des autres. C’était ça la réalité, c’était ça sa vie. On le payait et il écartait les fesses. Il fallait qu’il passe à la casserole, parce que c’était ça l’ordre des choses. 

Et Naruto, malgré tous ses bons sentiments, ne pourrait pas changer ça. Il était payé pour faire ça, alors il allait le faire. Il n’y avait plus de place pour les faux-semblants, il était temps que son client se réveille, et il était temps de mettre un terme à cette utopie où il était payé pour ne rien faire d’autre qu’écouter et profiter. Il était prêt à en assumer les conséquences : retrouver son trottoir, ses clients... et subir les foudres d’Hidan, sans plus aucune issue possible.

Naruto déglutit difficilement en voyant Sasuke ôter totalement le haut de pyjama, la lumière de la lampe de chevet se reflétant sur la peau laiteuse de celui-ci et les piercings sur son torse. Une fois encore, il tira de toutes ses forces sur l’espèce de corde violette qui l’attachait à la tête de lit, souhaitant pouvoir s’éloigner au plus vite du jeune homme qui était assis sur son bassin, et qui était bien trop désirable pour son propre bien. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi le prostitué jouait. Et cela l’énervait et l’effrayait un peu, il devait bien l’admettre.

Taka tendit les mains vers le torse encore vêtu de son client et défit lentement les boutons qui retenaient encore, mais plus pour longtemps, les pans de tissus vert foncé du vêtement de nuit. Il caressa doucement le buste musclé et bronzé du blond, un rictus satisfait étirant ses lèvres fines quand la respiration de celui-ci fit un accroc. Il connaissait le corps des hommes par coeur. Il savait parfaitement où toucher et comment pour les faire réagir à coup sûr. Après tout, c’était son boulot, et depuis bien assez longtemps pour qu’il sache ce genre de choses. 

Avec une dextérité et une rapidité, liées à l’habitude, il les déshabilla entièrement lui et son client, leur enlevant à tous deux les pantalons de soie qui couvraient encore leurs jambes. Puis il se rassit sans façon sur le bassin de son prisonnier, parfaitement conscient du sexe, plus si mou que ça, sous ses fesses. Même si l’autre disait ne pas le désirer, en tout cas pas de cette façon là selon lui, son corps parlait pour lui et était bien plus honnête. Ne pas le toucher, ne pas vouloir coucher avec lui, passer des week-ends entiers à le balader et à le couvrir de cadeaux; tout ça n’était qu’illusion. Il n’était pas différent… Et sa chair le trahissait.

Quelle stupidité ! C’était pourtant si simple. Pourquoi essayer de nier la réalité en la noyant sous une vague histoire de ressemblance avec un ami disparu quand la vérité était là, très exactement là, sous ses fesses ? Un léger rictus désabusé étira les lèvres de Taka. Tous ces jolis prétextes bien enrobés lui avaient tourné la tête alors qu’au final, mis au pied du mur, ce client si particulier n’était pas, pas du tout même, différent des autres. Il voulait la même chose, il avait juste été plus malin et plus riche, enveloppant l’inavouable d’un joli tissu de mensonges.

La panique envahit Naruto quand il sentit le bas de son pyjama disparaître et la croupe nue de Sasuke se poser sur son entrejambe, un peu trop réactif à son goût sur ce coup là. Il maudit intérieurement son corps qui appréciait un peu trop la situation, et maudit au passage la nature d’avoir fait Sasuke si beau. Il ne pouvait pas être laid comme un pou, hein ? Ça aurait été trop demander ? Il se tortilla et tira sur ses liens, cherchant à s’éloigner du brun, qui visiblement était bien décidé à lui sauter dessus. Voyant qu’il n’arrivait à rien, il tenta une négociation :  
\- Sasuke... Arrête... Je... Hann...

Taka ne perdit plus de temps en vaines considérations. Le constat était là. Son beau blond bizarre, plus si bizarre que ça, était un consommateur comme un autre une fois démasqué. Il l’avait payé, alors il allait faire en sorte de mériter tout cet argent. Il n’était pas Sasuke. Il était Taka : un prostitué. Il se laissa glisser le long des jambes couvertes d’un fin duvet de poils dorés. Ce qu’il avait à faire était simple. C’était son client, et lui une pute. Le songe doré était terminé. Ils n’avaient pas d’autre relation que celle là. Ils n’avaient pas d’autres liens que celui-là. Ses lèvres s’ouvrirent sur le sexe de sa proie. Il avait fait ça tant de fois qu’il agit en pilote automatique, sans même y penser.

La bouche chaude et humide qui enfourna l’érection débutante de Naruto lui coupa la parole et le souffle. Il baissa les yeux et se figea en voyant Sasuke, son Sasuke, son meilleur ami, penché sur son entre-jambe, les lèvres largement étirées autour de son sexe, l’une de ses mains fines enroulée autour de la base de celui-ci. Naruto voulu protester, mais une langue percée vint lécher doucement son gland et il ne put que gémir tant la sensation fut délicieuse.

Taka se fit la remarque que l’avantage de la saletéhophobie de son client, c’était qu’au moins sa bite était bien propre. C’était appréciable, pour une fois, de ne pas avoir un arrière goût de pisse et de transpiration dans la bouche. Il s’appliqua à ériger complètement le sexe dans sa bouche, jouant de sa langue, de son piercing et de sa gorge pour procurer le plus de sensations possibles à son client, déformation professionnelle oblige. Et puis, autant qu’il en ait pour tout le fric qu’il avait lâché. Il lui devait bien ça.

Le prisonnier immobilisé sur le lit se mordit férocement les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements. C’était foutrement bon, la meilleure pipe de sa vie, mais... il ne voulait pas de ça avec Sasuke... Pas comme ça en tout cas. Son corps réagissait, des langues de feu voluptueuses montaient de son aine jusqu’à sa nuque, tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il se sentait coupable et affreusement mal. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put retenir une exclamation lascive quand son gland devenu sensible buta dans le fond de la gorge du brun.

Le nez plongé dans les poils blonds du pubis de son client, le sexe de celui-ci enfoncé aussi loin que possible dans sa gorge, Taka déglutit doucement, massant de sa langue le membre turgescent à présent bien dur. Ses mains fines remontèrent sur le torse musclé, caressant les flancs puis les pectoraux et les mamelons de sa victime qui laissait échapper de plus en plus d’exclamations, preuves irréfutables de son plaisir coupable. Il agissait sans même y penser, trop habitué à faire ça : donner du plaisir. Il maîtrisait à la perfection son boulot, ce n’était pas pour rien qu’il était l’une des putes les plus rentables du trottoir appartenant à Hidan. 

Naruto frissonna sous les caresses que lui prodiguaient les mains et la bouche expertes, trop expertes. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses gémissements, mais parallèlement il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il aurait voulu ne pas réagir, ne rien ressentir... mais c’était impossible. Sasuke ne lui laissait aucun répit, aucune échappatoire. Et le pire, c’était qu’il appréciait bien trop... beaucoup trop ce qu’il lui faisait subir. Il avait l’impression de le trahir, de se trahir, et surtout de salir ses souvenirs d’enfance avec Sasuke.

Taka fit taire l’amertume qui l’envahit. Au final, son beau blond bizarre était comme tous les autres, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être déçu. Même si c’était lui qui en avait pris l’initiative, il avait bêtement espéré que le pyjamaphile ne réagirait pas ainsi. Mais c’était mieux comme ça, non ? Après ça, Naruto comprendrait qu’il n’était pas son ami perdu, et il l’abandonnerait sur son bout de trottoir. C’était bien ce que lui voulait, n’est-ce pas ? C’était ce qu’il avait décidé avant même de monter dans la voiture orange vif de son client, les échos de la conversation qu’il avait eue avec Suigetsu tourbillonnant encore dans son esprit.

Naruto ferma fortement les paupières, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux et de se concentrer sur une image qui lui permettrait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Parce qu’à ce rythme là, il allait finir par jouir... Et il ne voulait pas. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui fit remarquer que certains de ses rêves érotiques avaient pourtant Sasuke pour acteur principal, mais il décida de l’ignorer et tenta d’imaginer Kyuubi et Akamaru copulant joyeusement dans des tutus roses. Malheureusement, l’image n’eut pas l’effet escompté, ne faisant pas le poids face aux attentions buccales diaboliques dont il était l’objet.

Taka finit par relâcher le sexe de son client. Se redressant doucement, il s’empara de l’un des préservatifs, qu’il avait sorti de son sac et posé sur le lit un peu plus tôt, et l’enfila sur l’érection humide qu’il avait à présent sous les yeux.  
\- Sas’ke... Écoute, je veux pas...  
Il interrompit la piètre tentative de son client pour formuler une phrase cohérente et compréhensible en serrant fortement le pénis de celui-ci dans l’une de ses mains, lui soutirant un geignement douloureux.

Le blond se débattit dans ses liens, voulant échapper à l’emprise de Sasuke sur lui. Il ne voulait pas... pas comme ça, pas de cette façon là. Serrant les dents sous la douleur de la poigne du brun sur son érection, il tenta de se libérer. Il comprenait parfaitement les intentions de son ami, et il n’était pas du tout d’accord, n’en déplaise à son propre corps. Naruto tira frénétiquement sur ses attaches pour s’en libérer. Mais celles-ci étaient particulièrement bien nouées et ne cédèrent pas. En désespoir de cause, il supplia du regard celui qui tenait toujours son sexe érigé, à présent recouvert de latex dans sa paume, et qui, visiblement, s’apprêtait à s’empaler dessus, comme ça, sans autre forme de procès.  
\- Fais pas ça... Sas’ke...

Sasuke, encore Sasuke, ce fichu Sasuke. Quand donc comprendrait-il une bonne fois pour toute qu’il n’était pas ce type ? Il était une pute, un prostitué qui arpentait le macadam nuit après nuit pour gagner sa vie. C’était ce qu’il était, et pas autre chose. Lui faire miroiter une autre existence, pleine de luxe doré, ne changerait rien au fait qu’il était une fleur de trottoir arrosée quotidiennement de sperme. Et même si ce soir, il avait pris le blond en traître, la vrai finalité de ces week-ends et de leur relation n’avait pas d’autre issue que celle-ci : se faire baiser par son client.

A califourchon sur les hanches bronzées, les fesses légèrement surélevées au dessus de l’érection qu’il tenait entre ses doigts et une main posée sur les abdominaux bien dessinés de Naruto, Taka plongea ses orbes sombres dans les iris azur suppliants. Un court instant, il hésita à poursuivre avant de se souvenir de sa résolution : il devait le faire fuir... à tout prix, lui faire réaliser ce qu’il était, une bonne fois pour toutes. D’une voix ferme, froide et coupante, il assena quelques vérités à son si beau blond bizarre, faisant luire d’un éclat blessé ses yeux aussi bleus qu’un ciel d’été.

\- Moi, c’est Taka. Pas Sasuke. Et je suis une pute. Tu me payes, c’est pour me baiser, pas pour me faire faire du tourisme. Les clients, comme toi, ne me font pas la cour et ne me chantent pas la sérénade. Ils m’enculent direct, tirent leur coup et se barrent. Point. Et dès que l’un a fini, un autre arrive. Mon cul se prend tellement de bites qu’il est plus fréquenté qu’un hall de gare. C’est ça, mon boulot. Je suis Taka. Une pute. Un junkie. C’est ça MA vie. Pas ton joli conte de fées où je serais quelqu’un d’autre. Il est temps que tu arrêtes de rêver et que je fasse ce pourquoi tu me payes !

Son discours assené sur un ton polaire à peine achevé, Taka baissa son bassin, s’empalant d’un seul coup sur l’érection de son client. Il grimaça à peine sous l’intrusion massive et commença immédiatement à onduler des hanches, faisant aller et venir le membre érigé entre ses fesses, l'accueillant au plus profond de ses entrailles. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir l’air triste et blessé, presque désespéré, du blond sous lui. 

Voilà, il l’avait fait. Maintenant, c’était sûr, Naruto ne viendrait plus jamais le chercher le vendredi soir. Et son cœur lui fit mal, si mal... Mais c’était ce qu’il avait décidé; pour sa propre santé mentale et pour Naruto. Il était temps que la réalité les rattrape, tout ce cirque n’avait que trop duré. Il était Taka, une pute appartenant à l’Akatsuki, et rien d’autre… absolument rien d’autre. Dans son métier, dans sa vie, il n’y avait pas de place pour autre chose...

Naruto serra les dents, retenant les larmes de désespoir que la tirade de celui qu’il avait considéré comme un ami avait causé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus. Ils avaient encore tant de choses à faire ensemble. Tout ce qu’il voulait c’était que Sasuke retrouve enfin la mémoire, le retrouver, vraiment, comme avant. Il observa le visage fermé de son partenaire, ses yeux clos et son expression neutre. Les mouvements sur son sexe étaient rapides et profonds, le poussant contre son gré de plus en plus vers l’orgasme, bien qu’il s’en défende du mieux possible.

Ses gestes étaient mécaniques. Il avait fait ça si souvent que trouver le bon rythme, le bon angle, qui feraient jouir au plus vite ses clients, étaient devenus aussi innés que les gestes répétitifs d’une caissière de supermarché. Dans sa poitrine, il avait l’impression d’avoir un trou béant. Et pourtant, c’était comme ça que ça devait finir. C’était ça sa vie, c’était ça son boulot. Depuis tellement longtemps maintenant que le muscle orbiculaire entre ses fesses était totalement souple et toujours prompt à se dilater pour accueillir ce qui le pénétrait, qu’importe ce que c’était.

Le jeune homme blond ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : la douleur qui lui laminait le cœur depuis la tirade froide et cassante de Sasuke... Taka, le plaisir incontrôlable que lui procurait le brun, l’absence totale d’émotions sur le visage aux traits altiers... ou le sexe mou qui ondulait au rythme des hanches pales. Taka lui donnait du plaisir sans en prendre lui-même. Et ça lui faisait mal... Dans ses fantasmes involontaires, le brun se tordait toujours de délice entre ses bras, gémissait sous ses caresses, jouissait sous ses coups de reins. Rien à voir avec la statue de marbre qui le chevauchait actuellement... non rien... Et ce sentiment d’être bafoué, que tout ce qu’ils avaient réussi à construire ensemble depuis leurs retrouvailles était sali, le prenait à la gorge.

Il n’était pas Sasuke, il était Taka, le prostitué. Il vendait son cul sur son bout de trottoir, et toutes les belles paroles et les beaux gestes de Naruto n’y changeraient rien. Être pris pour quelqu’un d’autre avait ses limites et sortir de ce rêve éveillé était déchirant. Mais tous les jolis songes avaient une fin, et la finalité de sa relation avec ce beau blond bizarre, c’était celle-là, et aucune autre. Il n’y avait pas d’autres options. Il donnait à son consommateur ce pourquoi il avait été payé, même si à l’heure actuelle ça lui tordait les tripes d’avoir dû mettre un terme à cette chimère bien trop douce. Goûter au Paradis ne faisait pas de lui un ange, et il était temps que Naruto le réalise lui aussi.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour repousser l’orgasme qu’il sentait monter en lui, Naruto ne put rien faire contre les sensations grisantes et délicieuses qui se propageaient dans tout son être. Son sexe était délicieusement enserré dans l’intimité du brun. Les muscles de celui-ci se contractant à intervalles réguliers provoquaient en lui des ondes de plus en plus brûlantes, et il avait bien du mal à contenir ses gémissements de plaisir.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir celui qui lui procurait toutes ces sensations délictueuses avec un professionnalisme écœurant. Là, oui, il prenait pleinement conscience que Taka était un prostitué. Il le savait déjà, il l’avait déjà vu à l’œuvre sur son bout de trottoir. Mais il n’avait pas compris tout ce que cela impliquait... Et le talent incontestable du brun pour le mener vers la jouissance sans faillir, et surtout sans rien ressentir, lui faisait mal, si mal. Voir l’objet de ses fantasmes ne rien éprouver dans une telle situation, avec lui, était particulièrement douloureux.

Se faire sauter par tous ces hommes était son quotidien, et ces week-ends sans sexe avec le blond une aberration dans son univers. Après ça, tout serait fini. Naruto ne reviendrait plus le chercher et lui reprendrait le cours de sa vie. Il n’avait fait que précipiter l’aboutissement d’une histoire dont il connaissait déjà la fin. Cette prétendue ressemblance avait juste été un peu de poudre aux yeux pour lui faire oublier qu’il n’avait toujours été qu’un objet dont on se servait, dont son client aurait usé et peut-être abusé tôt ou tard. La preuve que ça aurait fini par arriver était actuellement profondément engoncée en lui, aussi dure et dressée qu’un sabre de Trafalgar.

Il avait juste mis un terme à ce joli conte merveilleux avec un peu d’avance. C’était mieux ainsi. Il souffrirait moins quand l’autre lui annoncerait que tout était fini entre eux et qu’ils ne se reverraient plus. Après tout, ne lui donnait-il pas ce que son client était venu chercher ? Même si le blond avait voulu se faire passer pour un prince charmant, la réalité restait ce qu’elle était. On n’était pas dans un film à la Pretty Woman ou un Disney. Il retrouverait son morceau de bitume, et tout ce luxe n’était qu’un mirage dont il devait se séparer, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Les prostitués de l’Akatsuki n’échappaient jamais à leur destinée, ils la subissaient jusqu’à leur mort. Naruto lui avait fait goûter un fruit défendu, un monde facile et sans prostitution, un monde où il était respecté et écouté, vu autrement que pour son physique aguicheur, un monde qui serait à jamais hors de sa portée. Il était temps qu’il se débarrasse de ce poison qui embrumait son esprit et rendait toujours plus difficile son retour à sa vraie vie. Cet éden, il n’y avait pas sa place, et son client lui faisait trop de mal en le lui faisant entrevoir.

C’était très étrange ce sentiment d’être psychologiquement écartelé. Il devait reconnaître que Taka était doué, très doué, ce qui n’avait finalement rien de très étonnant au vu de sa profession. Il ne pouvait absolument pas lutter contre le plaisir grondant et incandescent que le brun lui faisait ressentir. Les caresses sur son torse et ses mamelons ne lui laissaient aucune échappatoire et son sexe pulsait de plus en plus violemment dans l’antre chaud qui l’accueillait souplement, coulissant sur lui à la perfection.

Pourtant son esprit luttait contre toutes ces sensations délictueuses. Il ne voulait pas avoir ce genre de rapport avec Sasuke, pas comme ça, pas comme tous ces types qui le baisaient contre quelques billets. Dire qu’il n’y avait jamais pensé serait un mensonge. Mais, dans ses rêveries érotiques, il noyait Sasuke sous le plaisir le plus enflammé. Là, ce n’était rien d’autre qu’une pute qui baisait son client, sans tendresse, sans plaisir, juste des gestes automatiques fait dans un seul et unique but : faire jouir le plus vite possible. Et le pire c’était que ça fonctionnait très bien, il sentait l’orgasme se rapprocher à grands pas et ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

Taka accéléra le rythme de ses roulements de hanches, de ses aller et retours sur le sexe, engoncé en lui, de celui qui était devenu sa victime. Ce n’était qu’un client parmi tant d’autres, et il y en aurait beaucoup après lui. La seule différence c’était que ça avait pris plus de temps et qu’il y aurait eu encore d’autres week-ends torturants avant que le blond ne se décide à le toucher. Au moins comme ça, les choses étaient claires et la belle histoire était finie. Il n’aurait plus à subir tous ces racontars sur la vie du merveilleux et regretté Sasuke. Son client n’aurait qu’à aller voir un psy, lui il avait un bout de trottoir à arpenter et un chiffre d’affaire à atteindre s’il ne voulait pas d’ennuis.

Il aurait voulu être différent. Il aurait tellement aimé être différent. Il aurait voulu être quelqu’un aux yeux de Taka, mais ce dernier en avait définitivement décidé autrement, et de la pire des manières. Il avait rêvé le couvrir de caresses, le chérir… qu’ils soient spéciaux l’un pour l’autre, comme Sasuke avait toujours été un être à part pour lui… Tous les gestes de Taka en cet instant même étaient cruels… si aseptisés, si dénués de tout ce qu’il aurait aimé partager avec lui… et en même temps si sulfureux que son corps n’y résistait pas. L’odieuse réalité de qui était celui qui le chevauchait ainsi, sans façon, sans le moindre ressenti, l’étouffa.

Naruto ferma plus fortement ses paupières pour contenir les larmes d’amertume qui lui montaient aux yeux. Puisque c’était ce que Sasuke voulait, alors il n’allait pas se contenir plus longtemps. Plus vite ce serait fini, mieux ce serait. Même si sa propre chair le trahissait, ça lui faisait bien trop mal... Naruto fit donc la seule chose qu’il était encore capable de faire. Il cessa de lutter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il rendit les armes.

Il laissa libre cours au besoin hurlant qui le tenaillait et qu’il contenait jusque là. Il laissa la jouissance l’envahir, et se mordit fortement les lèvres quand il se déversa dans le latex qui entourait son sexe profondément enfoui dans l’intimité du brun. Il bascula sans autre forme de procès, ne cherchant plus à se dérober à l’inéluctable. Sasuke avait choisi… Il sentit ce dernier se redresser, son érection glissant hors du puits chaud qui l’avait prise en otage et ses mains furent enfin libérées de la corde violette.

Taka s’assit sur le bord du matelas et attrapa son paquet de clopes posé sur la table de nuit. Il récupéra l’une des tiges de tabac et la porta à ses lèvres pour l’allumer. Il l’avait finalement fait. Il avait presque violé son beau blond bizarre. Il venait de signer la fin des week-ends passés dans le luxe et l’oisiveté. Et il n’en ressentait aucune satisfaction, juste un goût amer dans la bouche. Le week-end prochain, il le passerait sur son bout de trottoir à enchaîner les clients, les gorgées d’alcool pour oublier les goûts douteux, et les fix... C’était mieux ainsi... non ? C’était ainsi que ça devait se terminer, n’est-ce pas ? Une pute avec son client, un schéma banal qu’il connaissait par cœur parce que c’était ce qu’il vivait depuis des années...

Le bruit d’un briquet qu’on allume sortit Naruto de sa léthargie. Il s’en voulait d’avoir réagi aux attouchements de Sasuke. Il avait bien tenté de résister mais rien n’y avait fait, le jeune homme était bien trop doué et trop expérimenté pour lui avoir laissé la moindre chance de lui échapper. Il se redressa et, dégoûté par lui-même, ôta le préservatif usagé qui pendait lamentablement sur son sexe redevenu mou. Il remit son pantalon et posa un regard dur sur le brun qui fumait, impassible et toujours complètement nu, à ses côtés.

Taka, perdu dans ses pensées moroses, ne prêta aucune attention à son client quand celui-ci bougea. La perspective des prochains week-ends qui l’attendaient lui donnait la nausée, et Hidan risquait de lui faire payer cher le fait d’avoir fait fuir son régulier hyper riche et hyper lucratif.  
\- Taka...  
La voix froide et réprobatrice du blond attira son attention, et il daigna tourner la tête vers son voisin qui le fixait de ses orbes d’un bleu orageux. 

Les yeux noirs et inexpressifs du brun se posèrent sur lui et Naruto soupira de lassitude. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, il le voyait bien, mais il ne savait pas quoi. La seule chose qu’il pouvait faire à l’heure actuelle c’était de céder aux caprices de son ami. Mais, en posant ses conditions. D’une voix adoucie, mais ferme, il expliqua :  
\- Si tu y tiens, on couchera ensemble. Mais ne me refais plus jamais ça !  
Un sourcil brun se souleva, interrogatif, et il précisa :  
\- Ne me baise pas comme ça, comme n’importe lequel de tes clients. Tu n’y as pris aucun plaisir, aucun... D’ailleurs, as-tu déjà eu le moindre orgasme ?

Ses orbes sombres scrutèrent le visage empreint de colère rentrée. Voilà, c’était fait, et en plus l’autre se payait le luxe de ne pas être content. Ce type, c’était vraiment le monde à l’envers avec lui. Il venait de lui donner ce pourquoi il payait sans même qu’il ait eu à le lui demander, sans même qu’il ait eu à débourser pour encore tout un tas de week-ends onéreux, et en plus il n’était pas satisfait et lui parlait de... plaisir ? De tenir à coucher avec lui ? Il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ?

La question était purement rhétorique, Naruto ne s’attendait pas vraiment à une réponse quelconque. Mais le rire amer et dénué de toute joie de son ami lui serra le cœur. Taka prit le temps de tirer une latte sur sa clope avant de rétorquer d’un ton polaire :  
\- Je suis payé pour donner du plaisir, pas pour en prendre. En plus, je vois vraiment pas comment on peut prendre son pied en se faisant enculer ! Maintenant, dégage ! C’est ma chambre, va pioncer dans la tienne, je ne dors jamais avec un client. 

Taka ignora royalement la tristesse profonde qui envahit les iris azurés du blond. C’était quoi cette question ? Un orgasme... Non, il n’en avait jamais eu, ni même le début d’un tant soit peu de plaisir. Il n’avait même jamais eu la moindre érection. En fait, il était totalement impuissant. Il le savait, et s’en foutait complètement. Ses clients ne s’intéressaient pas à sa queue, mais à son cul. Et son cul était accessible par n’importe qui ayant les moyens de se le payer, donc le reste importait peu.

Blessé, Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce. Il avait honte d’avoir eu un orgasme dans ces conditions et il était profondément attristé par la dure réalité qui venait de lui sauter à la gorge. Il était un client. Pour Taka, il n’était qu’un client. Et ça, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas être associé à tous ces porcs qui baisaient son ami d’enfance sans le moindre respect. Juste avant de sortir de la chambre, il murmura sans se retourner :  
\- Je ne t’ai jamais considéré comme une pute, jamais. Je ne veux pas être l’un de tes clients... Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je veux t’aider... Je veux être ton ami. Et pas l’une de ces bites sans visage que tu te tapes pour quelques petites coupures. Je vaux plus que ça... et toi aussi.

Les mots du blond furent parfaitement entendus par Taka qui se mordit la lèvre et serra les poings pour ne pas se précipiter vers lui et s’excuser de sa conduite. Il ne le pouvait pas. La douleur dans la voix assourdie l’avait touché en plein cœur, ravivant la sienne. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto le regarde comme tous les autres et ne voit en lui qu’un trou à remplir. Mais il ne supportait plus cette situation. C’était impossible, impossible et douloureux. Trop douloureux.

La porte claqua, le laissant seul dans cette chambre luxueuse, seul avec sa peine et ce triste constat : le rêve éveillé était fini, et bien fini. La chute du conte charmant avec le fameux “ils vécurent heureux” et autres stupidités du même genre n’arriverait pas, jamais. Il était Taka, il était un prostitué; et il venait de faire son boulot. Et l’histoire se terminerait par : “ Il creva la gueule dans le caniveau pendant que le blond vivait sa vie de château”.

~oOo~

Étendu sur son lit, Naruto fixait le plafond sans le voir. Ce qui s’était passé dans la chambre de Taka ne cessait sans cesse de tourner et retourner dans son esprit. Il se sentait trahi, trahi par son ami d’enfance. En agissant ainsi Taka avait sali tout ce qu’ils avaient construit petit à petit. Il pensait que le brun le considérait comme un ami, que leur complicité n’était pas feinte. Et maintenant... il ne savait plus. Il était perdu. Comment continuer à le voir après ça ? N’était-il vraiment rien de plus qu’un client ? Un simple et banal client parmi tant d’autres… 

Un soupir désabusé lui échappa. Il avait bien senti ces derniers temps que Taka n’était pas au mieux de sa forme, et il avait tout fait pour lui offrir des week-ends de détente, loin de son quotidien sordide. Mais visiblement, ça n’avait pas suffit à lui faire gagner l’amitié du brun. Son cœur se serra de culpabilité au souvenir des réactions de son corps face aux agissements du prostitué. Bordel ! Il avait joui... sans le vouloir vraiment, mais il avait joui quand même.

Naruto se retourna dans le lit et ferma les yeux bien décidé à essayer de dormir malgré tout. Peut-être aurait-il une idée lumineuse dans la nuit pour arranger la situation. Dans le silence de la suite, il s’efforça de vider son esprit, de ne penser à rien, et appela de toutes ses forces le marchand de sable. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, et il allait maudire toutes les divinités du sommeil qui lui refusaient le repos qu’il souhaitait tant, quand un bruit attira son attention.

Se redressant, il tendit l’oreille, attentif, pour identifier ce bruit étrange. Le même son lui parvint et Naruto l’identifia finalement : des reniflements. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, dépité et amer. C’était probablement Taka qui sniffait sa foutue poudre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand les reniflements résonnèrent à nouveau. Combien de rails se faisait-il cet enfoiré ? Un seul, ce n’était pas suffisant ?

Le même son retentit et Naruto sortit finalement du lit, inquiet et furieux. Cet abruti risquait de faire une overdose s’il se shootait trop. Et il préférerait ne pas avoir à finir son week-end aux urgences de l’hôpital ! Bien décidé à passer un sacré savon au junkie qui reniflait encore, le jeune homme blond quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la source des bruits dérangeants : la salle de bain. Énervé, il ouvrit violemment la porte et s’apprêta à enguirlander son invité totalement inconscient de la gravité de ses actes. Mais, aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et il se figea sur place.

Assis à même le sol, le dos contre la baignoire, Taka était prostré sur lui-même, sa tête brune disparaissant entre ses bras posés sur ses genoux repliés, son sachet de poudre ouvert à ses pieds. Il tourna lentement le visage vers celui qui venait de pénétrer sans la moindre discrétion dans la pièce, lui dévoilant ses yeux rougis aux pupilles plus que dilatées et baignés de larmes. Reconnaissant son beau blond bizarre, le brun se redressa légèrement, essuyant d’une main rageuse les perles cristallines qui dévalaient âprement ses joues.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
La voix froide, mais légèrement enrouée, de Taka sortit Naruto de son état de choc. Il pensait le trouver en train de sniffer sa daube, pas en train de... pleurer. Le chagrin de son ami le prit à la gorge et il eut l’envie folle de le prendre dans ses bras en lui promettant que plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu’un lui faire le moindre mal. Mais s’il faisait ça, le brun le repousserait sûrement. D’un pas lent, il se rapprocha de Taka qui le fixait de ses orbes brillants et il s’assit à côté de lui, contre la baignoire.

Le regard bleu qui se posa sur lui augmenta sa peine. C’était fini... Plus jamais il ne verrait dans ces yeux là autre chose que de la pitié ou du mépris. Mal à l’aise, Taka détourna la tête, préférant fixer la porte de la cabine de douche plutôt que soutenir le regard du blond, son client.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe... Taka ? murmura Naruto juste à côté de lui.  
Taka haussa les épaules et répondit d’une voix dénuée de tout sentiment :  
\- Rien... bad trip...

Oui, c’était exactement ça, un putain de bad-trip... Après le départ du blond, il s’était retrouvé seul dans sa chambre et n’avait pas réussi à se coucher pour dormir. La simple vue du lit où il avait mit un terme définitif aux plus beaux moments de sa vie de merde lui avait broyé le cœur. S’allonger sur le matelas lui avait été impossible. La culpabilité d’avoir trahi la confiance de Naruto, lui avoir fait du mal sciemment, lui était tombée dessus comme une chape de plomb, se rajoutant à son chagrin d’avoir mis un terme à cette relation idyllique.

C’était la seule solution, le seul moyen qu’il avait trouvé pour le faire fuir. Mais, maintenant que c’était fait... il avait un trou béant dans la poitrine. Il avait cru qu’il serait assez fort pour agir ainsi sans rien ressentir, mais il s’était trompé, lourdement trompé. Incapable d’assumer ses actes, il s’était réfugié dans la salle de bain pour tout oublier dans sa blanche, beaucoup de blanche. Ce qui n’avait au final rien arrangé, bien au contraire. Non seulement il n’arrivait pas à oublier, mais en plus sa détresse et sa culpabilité n’en étaient que plus grandes. 

Lui qui voulait éloigner le blond de lui et le dégoûter, se dégoûtait lui-même au final d’avoir agi comme ça. Il n’avait pas manqué le regard blessé qu’avait eu Naruto lors de sa tirade, juste avant qu’il ne s’empale sur lui, et les mots que celui-ci avait lâchés avant de quitter la chambre semblaient imprimés au fer rouge dans son esprit. Oui, Naruto valait bien plus que ça, il en avait parfaitement conscience, et c’était bien là tout le problème : il en avait bien trop conscience. 

Alors que lui s’était comporté comme ce qu’il était : une pute... quand Naruto lui avait donné l’opportunité, justement, de ne plus être un prostitué sur son trottoir durant tous ces week-ends. Et il se retrouvait assis là, comme s’il était sur son bout de macadam... à sniffer sa poudre pour oublier à quel point il était sale et méprisable. Un cercle sans fin, un serpent prisonnier se mordant lui-même la queue. Il était pitoyable, lamentable... Les regrets l’étouffèrent, resserrant un peu plus sa gorge et faisant rouler de nouvelles larmes amères et silencieuses sur ses joues.

Le rêve éveillé était fini, bel et bien fini, et il était l’unique responsable de cet état de fait. Il avait lui-même signé son arrêt de mort. Il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre à la douleur qui lui laminait le cœur, même avec sa précieuse poudre. Et s’il arrivait à surmonter sa peine, sans crever d’une overdose, Hidan se chargerait de l’achever pour avoir perdu un tel pigeon. Dans tous les cas, il était mort... Et pas d’une mort douce, non, l’agonie serait longue et douloureuse. Elle avait déjà commencé en fait... et la drogue n’avait fait qu’amplifier les choses. 

Naruto regarda sans rien dire le jeune homme près de lui. Les perles cristallines silencieuses coulaient encore sur ses joues pâles, traçant des sillons humides sur celles-ci, avant de s’échouer dans le cou et le col du pyjama qui couvrait le corps fin de Taka. Touché par la détresse de son ami, et ne sachant trop que faire, le blond posa une main douce sur l’épaule vêtue du tissu soyeux couleur bleu nuit. Il caressa doucement le haut du dos, souhaitant plus que tout réconforter le jeune homme.

Même s’il n’approuvait pas l’usage, à outrance en plus, de stupéfiants, le chagrin de celui assis à même le sol à côté de lui le touchait profondément. C’était son ami, son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé pouvoir supprimer la drogue du panel de problèmes qui pesaient sur Sasuke, mais c’était un sujet tout aussi épineux que le reste. Pour l’instant, tout ce qu’il voyait c’était que celui, qu’il avait tant regretté avant de le retrouver, était accablé de tristesse. Et, il avait envie de lui venir en aide, malgré leurs différends, même s’il ne savait pas trop comment faire pour le sortir de là.

Il vit Taka frissonner violemment sous ses effleurements et la tête brune replongea entre les bras toujours posés sur les genoux du brun. Un sanglot déchirant retentit dans la pièce et Naruto ne put réfréner plus longtemps son envie. Il saisit le corps tremblant de Taka et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, enroulant ses bras en une étreinte protectrice autour de la silhouette menue. Il sentit une main fine s’accrocher à son haut de pyjama et les pleurs incontrôlés de son ami inondèrent la soie verte de son pyjama.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son beau blond bizarre était-il aussi gentil avec lui ? Ne voyait-il pas que tout ça, c’était de sa faute ? Sa gentillesse lui faisait mal, si mal... Il n’en pouvait plus de toutes ces émotions que ce type déclenchait en lui. Il n’en pouvait plus de tous ces cauchemars, tous ces rêves où il vivait la vie d’un autre. Il voulait que ça s’arrête. Mais ne plus jamais voir ces yeux si bleus le regarder comme s’il était précieux et normal, ne plus jamais entendre cette voix grave qui lui parlait avec respect, ne plus jamais entendre ce rire si particulier et communicatif, ne plus jamais voir ce sourire lumineux : c’était trop douloureux, il ne pourrait jamais le supporter.

La colère monta en lui sans qu’il ne s’y attende, colère contre lui-même pour ne pas être assez fort pour le repousser vraiment, colère contre Naruto qui avait mis sa vie si monotone sans dessus dessous. Blotti dans les bras puissants du blond, il marmonna :  
\- C’est ta faute...  
Le murmure à peine audible parvint à Naruto qui, pour toute réponse, serra un peu plus fort contre lui le corps tremblant de Sasuke qui sanglotait toujours.

Sa faute ? Qu’avait-il fait pour le mettre dans cet état ? Il voulait juste l’aider, le retrouver... Rien de plus. Naruto caressa doucement le dos frissonnant de son ami, posant son front sur le haut du crâne couvert de mèches brunes. Il n’était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite, mais il était évident qu’il y avait un problème, et pas un petit. Et s’il ne connaissait pas le dit problème, il ne pourrait pas trouver de solution. Prenant son courage à deux mains, et craignant le pire, il demanda d’une voix douce :  
\- Ma faute ?

Taka releva brusquement la tête, repoussant le blond par la même occasion, et planta ses yeux noyés de larmes dans ceux si bleus de Naruto :  
\- Oui, ta faute ! C’est ta faute, tout ça ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pour retrouver ton pote, là, Sasuke ? Il est mort, bordel ! Et même si c’était moi, tu pouvais pas me laisser dans ma vie de merde ? T’as voulu jouer aux héros ? Et ça va changer quoi ? Rien ! Toi, tu vas retourner à ta vie toute propre et tranquille, moi je crèverai dans un caniveau, d’une overdose ou tabassé par un client un peu trop violent ou tué par l’Aka. Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Que je fais ça par vocation ? Que j’ai demandé à faire ce boulot ? Crois-moi, tu veux pas savoir comment j’en suis arrivé là !

Choqué et blessé, Naruto ne put que regarder le visage pâle empreint d’une colère désespérée. Désemparé, il murmura :  
\- Sasuke...  
Il vit les yeux de Taka s’élargir, et celui-ci commença à frapper son torse de ses poings en hurlant :  
\- Ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! Ne m’appelle plus JAMAIS comme ça !! Je ne suis pas Sasuke ! Je suis Taka ! TAKA ! Je ne suis pas Sasuke ! Je ne veux pas être Sasuke ! Je ne veux pas ! Tu entends ! Je ne veux pas !

Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas ! Il voulait retourner à sa vie de merde où il ne ressentait rien ! Il ne voulait pas être ce fils chéri par des parents aimants et un frère adoré aujourd’hui tous disparus ! Il ne voulait pas être cet ami si cher au cœur de Naruto qui même dix ans plus tard ferait n’importe quoi pour lui ! Il ne voulait rien de tout ça ! C’était trop dur ! Il n’était le fils de personne, ses seuls amis étaient des putes comme lui. Être Sasuke... non, ce serait la pire des chose au monde, parce qu’alors... tout ce qu’il avait subi, toutes les horreurs qu’on lui avait faites, ce qu’il était devenu... Ses parents, Itachi... ils auraient tellement honte de lui ! Non, il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas être quelqu’un d’autre que Taka ! Il ne pouvait pas !

Il n’avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Il ne méritait pas d’être Sasuke. Tout cet amour et cette considération que Sasuke avait reçus, alors que lui se sentait si sale, au bas de l’échelle humaine, rien de mieux qu’un vulgaire déchet bourré de coke et d’alcool. Non, il n’en valait pas la peine. S’il était Sasuke... Ce petit garçon qui avait eu un père et une mère, un grand frère protecteur, un meilleur ami attachant et attentionné, alors il ne voulait surtout pas le savoir...

Vivre sans passé sur son bout de trottoir jour après jour, il y arrivait parce qu’il n’avait rien, parce que personne ne l’attendait ou tenait à lui, parce que personne ne l’avait véritablement aimé, parce que personne qui se souciait de lui. Il pouvait affronter son quotidien sordide parce que c’était tout ce qu’il avait et c’était tout ce qu’il était. Il ne supporterait pas d’être autre chose. Il ne pourrait pas être autre chose...

Comment pourrait-il continuer à être une pute, continuer à arpenter son bout de trottoir et à subir ce que ses clients lui faisaient chaque jour, en sachant qu’avant il avait été autre chose ? Un petit garçon heureux, aimé et choyé ? Autant en finir tout de suite, qu’Hidan l’abatte comme un chien d’une balle en pleine tête, car il ne pourrait pas continuer à faire ce qu’il faisait et à survivre à son quotidien sordide, tout en mesurant jour après jour ce qu’il avait été et surtout tout ce qu’il avait perdu...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce crétin ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ça ? Son cœur lui faisait si mal. Il avait tellement mal. Si seulement cet idiot pouvait comprendre que c’était mieux ainsi. Il devait l’oublier, tourner la page, continuer sa vie. Ses poings furent brusquement stoppés alors que les bras puissants de Naruto le ramenaient sans douceur contre lui, l’enserrant avec force. Taka ne résista même pas, s’accrochant à son beau blond bizarre qu’il n’arrivait décidément pas à faire fuir, peu importe ce qu’il faisait...

Naruto serra fortement Taka contre lui, blottissant le corps tremblant contre le sien. Il comprenait un peu mieux maintenant. Il comprenait qu’il avait fait une erreur en pensant qu’aider Sasuke à retrouver ses souvenirs suffirait à lui ramener son ami. Il devait faire plus, bien plus... D’une voix douce mais où perçait sa détermination, il murmura :  
\- Je veux t’aider. Je vais t’aider. Je ne veux plus que tu vendes ton corps sur ce foutu trottoir, je ne veux plus que tu vives ainsi. Je veux te sortir de là. Fais-moi confiance, j’y arriverai. Je te le promets.

Son étreinte se resserra davantage encore. Il voulait l’aider, tellement... Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à lui, il y aurait longtemps qu’il aurait kidnappé Taka pour l’emmener loin, très loin d’ici. Là où il serait libre de faire ce qu’il voulait de sa vie, là où il pourrait mener une vie normale à des années lumières de son quotidien actuel. Voir le jeune homme en larmes, le sentir sangloter contre lui, lui déchirait le cœur et lui broyait les entrailles. Il voulait que Sasuke sourie, rie, boude, mais surtout... qu’il ne pleure plus... Plus jamais.

\- Pourquoi ?  
Le visage enfoui dans le torse du blond, Taka n’avait pu retenir sa question. Pourquoi ferait-il ça pour lui ? Pourquoi prendrait-il de tels risques pour lui, lui, une vulgaire pute, un junkie ? Était-ce parce qu’il croyait qu’il était ce maudit Sasuke ? Relevant la tête, il plongea son regard interrogatif et larmoyant dans celui décidé de Naruto.

Les yeux plongés dans les orbes sombres d’où s’écoulaient encore de nombreuses perles cristallines, Naruto s’interrogea lui-même un court instant. Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi voulait-il si fort le sortir de son enfer ? Parce que c’était Sasuke ? Parce que c’était son meilleur ami disparu finalement retrouvé ? Non... Pour lui, qui que soit le jeune homme dans ses bras : Taka, Sasuke… ou un autre... ça ne changeait rien. Au fil des week-ends, il s’était attaché à lui, et bien plus qu’en simple ami...

Il devait bien se l’avouer. Il serait ridicule de sa part de se voiler la face plus longtemps, et c’était aussi pour ça que ce qu’avait fait le brun un peu plus tôt en l’attachant dans sa chambre sur ce lit, lui avait fait si mal. Ce qu’il éprouvait pour le prostitué allait bien au-delà de la simple amitié. Il tenait à lui, à lui dans son entier, tel qu’il était, qu’importe qui il était vraiment. Et il ne voulait pas être un client parmi tant d’autres. Ce qu’il voulait de Taka était bien plus précieux et bien plus important qu’une partie de jambes en l’air.

Il voulait que Taka l’apprécie, ait confiance en lui et ressente autant de choses que lui en ressentait quand il était avec lui. Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi, ni même à quel moment ça avait commencé. Mais il savait que c’était là, ancré en lui. Il voulait le protéger, le choyer, le faire sourire et le faire rire, l’aimer tout simplement, encore plus qu’il ne l’aimait déjà. Il savait que c’était fou, que c’était irrationnel, impossible... être tombé amoureux d’un prostitué. Il y laisserait sans aucun doute bien des plumes et plus ou pire encore. Mais c’était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas contrôler ça. 

Quelque part dans leur histoire, Taka ou Sasuke ou qui qu’il soit en réalité, lui avait volé son cœur, et il ne voulait pas le récupérer. Naruto voulait juste que ce soit réciproque, même si c’était complètement stupide et idiot, dangereux. Il s’était pourtant bien juré de ne jamais tomber amoureux d’un homme et de juste coucher avec eux, mais avec Taka c’était différent, très différent. Il s’était attaché à lui, il tenait à lui, à ses réparties acerbes ou à ses bouderies, à ses réactions de gosse émerveillé, à tout... à lui tout simplement.

Passant une main caressante sur la joue blême humide de larmes, Naruto murmura :  
\- Parce que je tiens à toi.  
\- Je ne suis pas Sasuke, rétorqua Taka.  
\- Je sais... Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je tiens à toi, Taka.  
Il tenait à lui ? Ce crétin tenait à lui, Taka ? Il n’en revenait pas, et pourtant... Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine devant le regard doux et tendre que son beau blond bizarre posa sur lui.

Naruto voulait l’aider, lui, Taka... C’était de la folie. Personne ne pouvait l’aider, personne ne quittait jamais l’Akatsuki. Seule la mort pouvait vous libérer de l’organisation. Mais probablement que son pyjamaphile n’en savait rien. Il voulait l’aider ? Mais... S’il tentait quoique ce soit, Madara le ferait assassiner. L’idée que son beau blond bizarre ne meure par sa faute lui serra le cœur en une douleur atroce. Il devait lui dire de ne pas faire ça, il devait le convaincre de laisser tomber. Il devait le faire fuir... Pourquoi était-ce donc si difficile ?

\- Tu n’as pas conscience des risques. Ils n’hésiteront pas te tuer si tu te mêles de leurs affaires, souffla-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu’ils te tuent.  
Un discret sourire étira les lèvres charnues de Naruto qui essuya d’un pouce caressant une larme qui dévalait encore la joue pâle.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, je serai prudent. Fais-moi confiance, s’il-te-plait.

Les iris azur posés sur lui ne doutaient pas. Ils étaient déterminés. Et, Taka avait tellement envie d’y croire. Sa raison lui hurla que c’était la pire idée qu’il puisse avoir, mais son cœur lui chantait qu’avec Naruto tout était possible. Timidement, il effleura l’une des joues marquée par trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches, une pointe de culpabilité le traversant quand ses doigts redessinèrent l’une d’elles.

\- Tu es fou, souffla-t-il.  
\- Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’on me le dit, rétorqua doucement Naruto.  
Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, et Taka ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas détacher ses yeux de ce visage qu’il effleurait toujours du bout des doigts. Son regard se posa sur les lèvres charnues qui l’hypnotisèrent, et inconsciemment il s’en rapprocha peu à peu, jusqu’à sentir le souffle de Naruto s’écraser sur sa bouche.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se fixèrent l’un l’autre intensément. Naruto était suspendu aux gestes du brun, n’osant pas franchir ce pas qui, il le sentait, changerait tout entre eux. Ce n’était pas à lui de prendre cette décision. Il ne voulait pas forcer son ami. Alors, même s’il en avait envie, terriblement envie, il ne se jetterait pas sur cette bouche fine et à peine rosée. Un index pâle glissa sur ses lèvres en un effleurement aussi léger qu’une aile de papillon avant de se retirer.

\- J’embrasse pas, jamais, souffla Taka.  
\- Je sais.  
Pourtant Taka se rapprocha encore un peu plus, un tout petit peu plus, ses orbes sombres navigant sans cesse des prunelles azurées si tendres et si pleines de promesses d’avenir à cette bouche charnue si tentante. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie d’embrasser quelqu’un, oui vraiment. Embrasser pour de vrai, alors que les seuls baisers qu’il avait reçus jusqu’ici étaient ceux des hauts placés de l’Akatsuki, ses instructeurs, et ça n’avait rien eu de plaisant. Ces types avaient abusé de sa bouche comme du reste de son corps, avec violence, et sans son consentement.

Jamais depuis, il n’avait eu envie d’embrasser qui que se soit. Les rares clients qui essayaient se heurtaient généralement à son poing. Mais là, cette bouche le tentait tellement. Il avait envie d’embrasser Naruto, et seulement Naruto. Il était si proche que quand il parla à nouveau, à peine un chuchotement, ses lèvres frôlèrent leurs jumelles. Ses yeux couleur d’encre de Chine se perdirent dans cet océan bleu et scintillant.  
\- Jamais...  
\- Je sais.

Le jeune homme posa ses lèves fines sur celles plus charnues du blond en un effleurement timide et hésitant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment faire, et parfaitement conscient qu’il venait de sauter dans le vide. La règle qu’il s’était fixé, il venait de la franchir : Ne jamais embrasser un client. Mais c’était son beau blond bizarre, son pyjamaphile saletéhophobe, ce n’était pas un client comme un autre, quoiqu’il ait pu en dire ou en penser… Avec lui, c’était différent. Tout était différent...

Naruto le laissa faire, répondant doucement à son effleurement. Taka ferma lentement les paupières, appuyant un peu plus sa bouche sur celle de ce jeune homme si particulier. Sa main posée sur la joue hâlée glissa dans les mèches dorées, et ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent à peine, leurs jumelles imitant ses gestes. Sentir la bouche, si douce, si chaude sous la sienne, répondre à la sienne sans la presser, lui provoquait de drôles de sensations au creux de l’estomac. C’était agréable et étrange, et totalement addictif.

Naruto laissa Taka faire, à son rythme. S’il ne se trompait pas, c’était le premier vrai baiser du brun, et il se refusait à le forcer d’une quelconque manière. La bouche finement ourlée et percée était douce et chaude sur la sienne, un peu timide et hésitante. Son étreinte autour du corps délié se resserra, ses mains naviguant avec légèreté sur le dos couvert du pyjama bleu nuit. Il sentit les doigts fins se glisser dans ses cheveux et un soupir tremblant s’écrasa sur ses lèvres quand celles du brun s'entrouvrirent.

C’était doux, chaud, délicieux, et ça avait un goût d’interdit. Taka savait qu’il était en train de franchir les limites, de déroger à la règle implicite interdisant de ne jamais tomber amoureux d’un client. Il eut une pensée pour ses amis qui se faisaient tant de souci pour lui : qu’ils lui pardonnent, il ne pouvait plus lutter, il ne voulait plus lutter. C’était déjà trop tard de toute façon, bien avant ce soir... Quand cela avait-il changé ? Il n’en savait rien. Mais aujourd’hui, c’était trop tard, bien trop tard... Alors quitte à en crever, il pouvait bien en profiter un peu... non ?

Délicatement, Taka passa la pointe de sa langue sur la bouche de Naruto, ses mains se crispant légèrement dans les mèches dorées. Il l’effleura à peine avant de recommencer, penchant subrepticement la tête pour avoir un meilleur accès à cette cavité moite qu’il avait envie de découvrir. Il s’enhardit quand l’extrémité d’un muscle humide vint à sa rencontre, caressant lentement sa langue qui se mêla à sa jumelle pour un ballet tendre et suave.

Un gémissement à peine audible fit vibrer la gorge pâle quand Naruto répondit au frôlement lingual du brun. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de la silhouette fine de Taka, le ramenant plus près de lui encore, collant leurs torses l’un contre l’autre. Le jeune homme blond glissa l’une de ses mains sur la nuque blême, plongeant ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs. Il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé de lui, plus jamais le lâcher... Il ferait tout, oui tout, pour le garder là, entre ses bras, là où Sasuke serait en sécurité... loin de son quotidien sordide et de tout le reste.

Le baiser devint petit à petit de plus en plus passionné, tout en restant tendre et doux, Taka se perdant dans les merveilleuses sensations que lui procurait cette bouche dont il ne voulait plus se séparer. Il s’accrochait de toutes ses forces à son beau blond bizarre. Il était si bien avec lui, il se sentait si vivant. Était-ce un crime de s’abandonner à son étreinte ? Le retour à la réalité serait douloureux, il le savait, d’autant plus douloureux que le week-end serait féerique...

Il avait essayé, vraiment essayé, de faire fuir Naruto. Il l’avait trahi, profitant d’un instant de faiblesse pour abuser de lui et faire voler en éclat cette douce rêverie. Il lui avait dit des choses tellement affreuses, il avait voulu le blesser, lui faire mal, pour qu’il parte loin de lui, très loin, qu’il l’oublie, et ne revienne plus jamais. Et il avait réussi, en partie. Il l’avait blessé, profondément, et il s’en voulait tant... Et il avait eu si mal... Mais là, dans l’étreinte de celui-là même dont il devait s’éloigner, c’était comme si toute sa douleur, tout le mal qu’il lui avait fait se dissolvaient.

Naruto joua du bout de la langue avec le piercing lingual de son plus-qu’ami, sa langue dansant avec celle du brun qui s’accrochait à lui comme un naufragé en perdition à une bouée providentielle. Les doigts de Taka étaient tellement crispés dans ses cheveux qu’il craignait d’y perdre quelques mèches, mais peu lui importait. La seule chose qui comptait, c’était ce corps contre le sien, cette bouche sous la sienne, et ses sentiments qui explosaient dans son cœur qui battait à tout rompre : il l’aimait, il l’aimait tellement.

Qu’importe que Taka ne veuille plus jamais être Sasuke. Taka lui suffisait. Il aimait son sourire, son rire, sa détermination, son cynisme, son enthousiasme enfantin face à ce qu’il ne connaissait pas, sa gourmandise... tout. Il aimait tout, et il voulait cet homme dans son entier quel que soit son passé. Construire un avenir avec lui était-ce si impossible ? Il était bien déterminé à tout faire pour que les choses changent, pour que la vie de Taka change, quel qu’en soit le prix.

Les deux jeunes gens s’embrassèrent de longues minutes. Ils oublièrent le reste du monde dans leur échange passionné, se raccrochant l’un à l’autre autant qu’ils le pouvaient. Taka pour faire taire sa culpabilité et son mal-être, Naruto pour ne plus penser que bientôt, bien trop tôt, il devrait se séparer du brun pour le laisser retourner à son quotidien sordide. Ils voulaient simplement profiter de l’instant présent, de la douceur de ce moment volé à la dure réalité.

Ils finirent par se séparer, doucement, lentement, à regret. Naruto ouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans les lacs couleur d’encre de Chine de Taka. Il déposa un dernier chaste baiser sur la bouche finement ourlée du brun, avant de murmurer :  
\- On va se coucher ?  
Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de se séparer du jeune homme qu’il tenait encore dans ses bras, mais la nuit était bien avancée et toutes les émotions de ce soir l’avaient fatigué, et la mine de Taka n’était guère plus engageante. Ils avaient tous deux raisonnablement besoin de repos.

Taka hocha simplement la tête avant de se défaire de l’étreinte du blond. Il ramassa sans mot dire son sachet de poudre pas mal entamé, le referma soigneusement, et se releva avec lenteur. Il n’avait pas envie de quitter Naruto, et l’idée de s’allonger sur ce lit où plus tôt il avait abusé de son client si particulier ne l’enchantait pas du tout. Il suivit d’un pas lourd son beau blond bizarre hors de la salle de bain jusqu’à l’entrée de sa chambre.

Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur le lit qu’il voyait depuis l’encadrement de la porte et son cœur se serra au souvenir de ce qu’il y avait fait, sa culpabilité revenant au galop. Il avait blessé Naruto et, non seulement celui-ci ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, mais en plus il lui disait tenir à lui. Quel genre de monstre était-il pour faire souffrir celui auquel il s’était tant attaché, bien trop attaché ? Ses poings se crispèrent et Taka baissa la tête, écrasé par les remords et la honte.

Naruto observa le jeune homme près de lui, voyant parfaitement son expression, qui s’était apaisée, redevenir tourmentée. Il vit les poings se serrer convulsivement, la tête brune se baisser et les traits altiers se froncer en une expression chagrine. Il posa une main douce sur l’épaule de son ami et lui souffla :  
\- Taka... Si tu veux, tu peux venir dormir dans ma chambre. Pour ne pas être seul...

Le prostitué releva soudainement le visage, fixant avec incrédulité celui qui venait de lui faire cette proposition surprenante. Presque timidement, il demanda :  
\- Tu veux bien ?  
Un sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto qui rétorqua :  
\- Bien sûr. Allez viens, il faut qu’on dorme si on veut être en forme pour tout à l’heure.  
A ces mots, le blond entraîna sans autre forme de procès son invité à sa suite, entrant dans sa propre chambre. Tout en sortant un plaid de l’armoire, le blond précisa :  
\- Je te laisse le lit, je dormirai dans le canapé, ça te va ?

Taka regarda son beau blond bizarre sans y croire. Naruto lui laissait son lit alors même qu’il avait payé une suite avec deux chambres ? Alors même qu’il l’avait trahi ? Qu’il lui avait dit toutes ces choses blessantes ? Vraiment ? Debout à côté de la couche confortable, il hésitait encore à s’y glisser quand le blond se retourna vers lui et lui lança :  
\- Allez couche toi vite ! Tu as une tête affreuse, il faut vraiment que tu dormes.

\- Dis, tu veux pas dormir avec moi ? Juste dormir...  
Les yeux bleus s’écarquillèrent largement à l’entente de ces mots à peine murmurés. Étonné et légèrement incrédule, Naruto fixa Taka qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, jouant avec l’anneau qui l’ornait, et regardait partout autour de lui sauf dans sa direction, visiblement plus que gêné par ce qu’il venait de dire. Le blond hésita un instant avant de répondre doucement, ne pouvant complètement masquer le reproche dans sa voix :  
\- Je croyais que tu ne dormais jamais avec un client...

Cela lui fit mal, très mal d’entendre Naruto dire une telle chose. Mais il l’avait mérité, n’est-ce pas ? C’était sa faute, c’était lui qui avait dit ça le premier. Baissant la tête, Taka se glissa finalement sous les couvertures, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau. Il tourna le dos à son beau blond bizarre dont il sentait les yeux posés sur lui. D’une voix assourdie, il osa finalement répondre :  
\- Je suis désolé... Tu n’es pas un client comme les autres... Tu ne le seras jamais.

Naruto hésita un instant, rien qu’un instant, avant de se diriger vers le lit où se blottissait la silhouette menue de son ami. Il avait parfaitement entendu les excuses tremblantes du brun et elles l’avaient touché, encore une fois, en plein cœur. Doucement, il se faufila aux côtés de Taka, collant son torse au dos vêtu du pyjama bleu nuit. Il passa un bras autour de la taille fine de ce jeune homme auquel il tenait de plus en plus.

Il sentit le corps délié se tendre dans ses bras, et il chuchota :  
\- Merci.  
Avant même qu’il ne s’en rende compte, il se retrouva avec un Taka accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher. La tête brune vint se nicher dans son cou, une des jambes du jeune homme passant par dessus les siennes et les bras fins s’enroulant autour de son torse avec force.

Ça avait était plus fort que lui, quand ce simple merci lui était parvenu, il s’était brutalement retourné dans l’étreinte de son beau blond bizarre, pour l’enlacer aussi fort qu’il le pouvait. Il avait besoin de le sentir tout contre lui, de sentir sa présence chaleureuse et rassurante, de ne surtout pas le laisser s’éloigner. Il était définitivement foutu, hein ? Suigetsu avait raison... il était tombé amoureux de ce client si particulier. C’était stupide, irrationnel et dangereux... Autant pour lui que pour Naruto.

Il était une pute, une vulgaire pute... Jamais il ne pourrait avoir une relation normale avec Naruto. Et si cela nuisait à son travail, alors Hidan risquait de le lui faire payer cher, très cher. Sans compter que si le blond fourrait son nez dans les affaires de l’organisation, Madara n’aurait aucun scrupule à le faire descendre. Et ça, c’était si Naruto ne finissait pas par se lasser et l’abandonner définitivement à son bout de trottoir...

Naruto bascula sur le dos, entraînant avec lui la silhouette collée à lui. Il l’étreignit avec douceur, glissant l’une de ses mains dans les mèches brunes et soyeuses, l’autre se posant dans le bas du dos de son compagnon de couche. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front pâle, attirant l’attention de Taka qui releva la tête pour le fixer d’un regard indéchiffrable. Il vit les yeux noirs se poser sur ses lèvres et lentement, laissant ainsi le temps au jeune homme de l’arrêter s’il le souhaitait, il se pencha pour embrasser chastement la bouche fine et à peine rosée.

Taka ferma les yeux quand la bouche de Naruto effleura la sienne, la rattrapant quand elle s’éloigna bien trop vite à son goût. C’était une folie, la pire idée qu’il puisse avoir, vraiment. Il le savait mais... il ne pouvait y résister. Il y avait longtemps qu’il luttait contre cet attachement irraisonné qui grandissait de jour en jour, et là, il ne voulait plus lutter. Il voulait juste s’abandonner dans les bras de son client si particulier, trop particulier. De toute façon, il n’avait aucun avenir, alors il pouvait bien profiter un peu des rares moments de bonheur que la vie lui accordait aujourd’hui.

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent doucement et Naruto enlaça plus fortement Taka qui se nicha confortablement contre lui, préférant se servir de lui comme oreiller plutôt que du coussin en plume prévu à cet effet. Le jeune brun apprécia, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, sentir la chaleur corporelle qui émanait du corps allongé sous lui le réchauffer doucement à travers la fine barrière de tissu de son pyjama. C’était agréable, enchanteur même, pour lui qui pourtant n’avait jamais supporté de partager son matelas que quand il était rompu de fatigue.

Ils s’endormirent ainsi, blottis l’un contre l’autre. L’un se promit de tout faire pour sortir l’autre de son enfer personnel, l’autre demanda intérieurement pardon à ses amis qui se faisaient, à juste titre, tant de souci pour lui. Mais c’était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait plus lutter. Ils glissèrent l’un comme l’autre dans le sommeil, savourant ce cocon que leurs corps unis chastement, reposant l’un sur l’autre, formait. Leurs esprits sombrèrent avec béatitude dans un repos bien mérité.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 12: Des bulles d’eau et des bulles de plaisir.  
> Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas. Et dans l’ombre de cet amour naissant, l’Akatsuki, nimbée de son aura malfaisante, rôde...


	13. Des bulles d'eau et des bulles de plaisir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas. Et dans l’ombre de cet amour naissant, l’Akatsuki, nimbée de son aura malfaisante, rôde...

Taka posa un œil inquiet sur les bassins qui s’étendaient sous ses yeux. Un centre aquatique... avec des bassins de toute sorte, des toboggans et pleins de gens qui se baignaient. Pourquoi il ne le sentait pas ce coup là ? D’une, il ne savait pas nager, de deux... il ne savait pas nager.  
\- Allez viens ! On va se trouver un coin où poser nos affaires.  
La voix enjouée de Naruto le tira de sa contemplation et il suivit, d’un pas prudent, le blond. Oui, d’un pas prudent. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à s’étaler comme une crêpe sur le carrelage humide, ou pire, tomber dans l’un de ces sûrement dangereux trous pleins d’eau.

Quelques heures plus tôt, il s’était réveillé blotti dans les bras de son hôte qui le regardait avec une étrange tendresse au fond des yeux. Le souvenir de la nuit, riche en émotions, lui était revenu et il n’avait pu s’empêcher de craindre la réaction de Naruto. Mais celui-ci lui avait juste dit bonjour avec un grand sourire avant de l’embrasser sur le front. Puis son beau blond bizarre était sorti du lit, l’enjoignant à faire de même et à aller prendre une douche, pendant que lui commandait le petit-déjeuner.

Naruto n’avait pas fait la moindre allusion à ce qui s’était passé quelques heures auparavant, se comportant avec lui comme à son habitude, peut-être plus tactile et plus tendre, mais rien de plus. Taka s’était senti étrangement rassuré par ce constat, heureux de retrouver cette complicité qui les liait. Il avait englouti son chocolat et ses tartines avec appétit, répondant à son client, devenu sans doute un petit peu plus qu’un client, comme à son habitude sur un ton parfois moqueur, parfois curieux.

Les ennuis avaient commencés pour lui quand Naruto lui avait dit de mettre son maillot de bain pour aller au centre aquatique. Outre le fait que le dit maillot, d’un bleu particulièrement flashy, il tenait à le préciser, le comprimait désagréablement, l’idée d’aller faire trempette dans une piscine avec plein d’autres personnes ne l’enchantait pas plus que ça. Il avait pourtant suivi son beau blond bizarre jusqu’à l’entrée du complexe, râlant sur le fait que c’était complètement nul de devoir s’habiller pour se déshabiller sur place, ils auraient pu y aller directement en maillot. Ça aurait était tellement plus simple...

Et là, longeant avec prudence les bassins, vêtu de l’un peignoir du centre, il appréhendait le moment où il allait devoir entrer dans l’eau grouillante de monde. Le monde: il n’était pas franchement à l’aise avec ça non plus. Des gens... partout... vraiment partout... et tous plus ou moins à poil. En tout cas, tous en maillots de bains étranges. C’était à croire qu’il était tombé en plein concours de moule-bites ridicules aux couleurs et aux motifs vomissibles ou bien, au choix, sur un concours de Miss Quelque Chose mais en tout cas pas franchement discrètes ni belles.

C’était soit à celles de la gent féminine qui montreraient le plus tout en cachant le moins, ou bien aux montagnes de graisses qui débordaient malgré des maillots de bains noirs passe-partout particulièrement couvrants. En bref, il avait mal aux yeux, et ne savait plus où poser son regard pour être absout de toutes ces visions d’horreur. Et au milieu de tout cela, il y avait son pyjamaphile qui se promenait tranquillement, comme s’il maîtrisait parfaitement le terrain, aussi à l’aise qu’un poisson dans l’eau, même s’ils étaient hors de l’eau.

La silhouette sculpturale et tannée par le soleil de son beau blond bizarre était de loin la plus agréable à regarder. Il était aussi celui qui avait l'attitude la plus naturelle et tranquille au milieu de tout ce magma bruyant. Le comportement de certains “mâles” du cru, qui agissaient comme des beaux gosses tout en roulant des mécaniques, n’avaient de “beau” que le comportement bêcheur. Naruto était de loin le seul qui sortait du lot. Et il était honnête, totalement neutre, quand il pensait ça, non mais !

\- Là, ce sera parfait, lança Naruto en désignant deux transats vides près d’une baie vitrée.  
Il ôta son peignoir, le posant sans plus de manières sur le fauteuil en bois, dévoilant son corps bronzé et musclé, vêtu d’un maillot de bain orange vif. Taka l’imita lentement, pas pressé de se désaper, ni même de se retrouver dans la flotte qui grouillait certainement de microbes, soit dit en passant. D’ailleurs, comment son saletéhophobe maniaque de l’hygiène pouvait avoir envie de se baigner là-dedans ? Il ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer à son beau blond bizarre, espérant secrètement que cela le dissuaderait de faire trempette.

\- Tu sais qu’il y a plein de microbes là-dedans ? T’as pas peur d’être malade ?  
Naruto jeta un regard surpris au jeune homme brun, et répondit amusé :  
\- Ben non. Une bonne douche en sortant et les microbes seront occis !  
Remarquant le peu d’entrain de son ami à lâcher son peignoir, il le taquina :  
\- Tu as peur de te noyer, Taka ?

La seule réponse qu’il obtint fut un regard noir, avant que Taka ne tourne la tête en grommelant vaguement :  
\- Je sais pas nager... crétin !  
Naruto retint un éclat de rire et passa son bras autour des épaules pâles en expliquant d’une voix rassurante :  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai mon brevet de secourisme. En cas de besoin, je te ferai du bouche à bouche ! Mais si tu préfères, je peux t’acheter des brassards... j’en ai vu de très jolis avec des grenouilles... ou bien une bouée avec une tête de canard. Tu serais si... sexy avec tout ça !

Un grand éclat de rire conclut sa tirade et Taka lui frappa le haut de crâne en râlant :  
\- Idiot !  
Toujours en riant, Naruto entraîna son brun récalcitrant vers le bassin le plus proche et, entra dans l’eau tiède, avant de lui faire un grand sourire en lui disant :  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Je ne prendrai certainement pas le risque de te noyer. Allez viens, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

Lui plaire ? Vraiment ? Il se foutait de lui là, pas vrai ? Comment faire trempette dans cette eau douteuse avec tous ces gens autour pourrait lui faire plaisir, sincèrement ! En plus, il avait déjà surpris deux ou trois regards curieux ou choqués, parce que oui, contrairement à tous ces bourges enfarinés, il était percé et tatoué. Et alors, ça leur posait un problème ? Un brin d’énervement le traversa et il prit son air le plus hautain, relevant son menton alors que ses narines frémissaient légèrement sous l’odeur fortement chlorée de la dite baignoire grandeur nature.

Taka plongea suspicieusement le bout de son orteil dans le liquide. Bon, pas de panique. Il voyait clairement le fond, fait de minuscules carreaux qui reproduisaient un genre de scène aquatique étrange avec de drôles d’animaux et des formes curieuses. Mince, tous ces tout petits carrés de faïence... Il plaignait sincèrement le type qui avait dû se fader le boulot de les mettre là. Ça n’avait pas dû être une sinécure... Et si ça se trouvait, il les avait probablement posés à la pince à épiler...

Le prostitué se pencha lentement en avant, au fur et à mesure que son pied glissait peu à peu sous la surface, entraînant l’autre à sa suite, inconscient du regard azuré posé sur lui alors qu’il se livrait à son avancée précautionneuse dans ce monde étrange. Naruto ne le quittait pas des yeux, prêt à voler, à la moindre alerte, au secours de sa princesse pour le moins gracieuse mais dont l’expression concentrée et les lèvres mordillées trahissaient l’incertitude et la défiance.

Le jeune homme à la peau laiteuse manqua pousser un soupir de soulagement quand il sentit enfin sous ses pieds un sol ferme et dur, de l’eau lui arrivant jusqu’à la taille. Sa posture tendue, les bras repliés et les poings fermés bien au dessus du liquide tiède, arracha un nouveau sourire au blond qui s’accroupit légèrement jusqu’à mouiller sa nuque et éclaboussa un peu Taka avec amusement.  
\- Allez viens, ça ne mord pas tu sais, lança-t-il à l’aventurier pour une fois peu téméraire.

Un grognement peu convaincu lui répondit, les bras de Taka faisant à leur tour peu à peu connaissance avec ce nouveau monde aquatique. Il n’était franchement pas à l’aise, et sans doute un peu trop conscient de toutes les personnes qui s'ébattaient et barbotaient autour de lui. Trois jeunes femmes n’arrêtaient pas de chuchoter entre elles tout en lui lançant des regards pas vraiment discrets. Un père de famille venait de récupérer in extremis un gamin qui nageait trop près de lui. Il avait l’impression d’avoir le mot “pute” tatoué en rouge sur son front. Pas que ça le dérange... mais...

D’habitude, c’était lui qui se dénudait, alors il n’était pas franchement pudique. Mais, voir tant de monde, pratiquement dans le simple appareil, le déstabilisait. Car soyons honnêtes, ces “maillots de bains”, il n’en voyait pas vraiment l’utilité, tant le tissu spongieux était moulant, laissant amplement deviner ce qu’ils étaient supposés cacher. D’ailleurs, quelqu’un devrait prévenir la vieille dame en face de lui que se pencher vers l’avant quand on a un tel décolleté n’était pas vraiment recommandé, surtout quand on avait des seins en forme de gants de toilettes.

La dite vieille dame se redressa et croisa son regard. A sa grande horreur, elle lui fit un sourire supposément aguicheur et un clin d’œil complice. Complètement dégoûté de se faire sexuellement harceler par une vieille, Taka se rapprocha de son beau blond bizarre. Il ne manquerait plus qu’elle lui saute dessus l’autre édentée... Il fusilla des yeux sa harceleuse avant de détourner la tête, continuant d’observer l’environnement hostile où il avait atterri. 

Naruto, sentant qu’au rythme d’escargot que son hôte avait adopté, ils n’étaient pas prêts de faire grand chose, éclaboussa un peu plus le jeune homme pour ramener son attention sur lui alors qu’une moue écœurée envahissait les traits fins de son vis-à-vis. Les prunelles couleur d’encre de Chine le foudroyèrent et il lança à son invité son plus beau sourire angélique, tendant spontanément ses mains en avant.  
\- Allez Taka. Je t’assure qu’il n’y a absolument aucun risque, dit-il d’un ton plus rassurant.

Taka hésita l’espace d’un instant, sentant sa fierté en prendre tout de même un petit coup derrière les oreilles alors qu’elle se baladait déjà bien au fond de son slip qui le serrait inconfortablement, et continuait à disparaître, la traîtresse. Il s’empara des paumes bronzées, y glissant les siennes et s’y agrippant fermement, un peu trop peut-être.  
\- Tu ne faisais pas tant de manières à la plage ou dans le jacuzzi, fit remarquer Naruto avec amusement.

\- Ça n’a rien à voir. On était seul, que tous les deux, et le jacuzzi était tout petit... et à la plage y’avait Kyuubi. Et tout le monde sait que les chiens sont d’excellents sauveteurs ! Là, y’a plein de monde, on voit pas le fond tellement y’a de monde et c’est grand... très grand...  
Et puis surtout, à la plage, il y avait d’autres gens bronzés, d’autres gens tatoués ou portant des piercings. Là, il était clairement le seul, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sentir qu’il faisait carrément tache d’huile au milieu de tous ces gens si bien pensants et si euh... biens sous tous rapports... enfin à première vue.

Une idée curieuse le traversa. Se pourrait-il que parmi toute cette populasse, il y ait des hommes qu’il avait eu comme clients ? Après tout, il ne s’en souvenait que rarement et seulement des plus marquants, la drogue et l’alcool brouillant ses souvenirs tout autant que le nombre noyait les visages et les détails sordides. Il aurait l’air malin si l’un de ses clients le reconnaissait et venait l’aborder devant son beau blond bizarre, qui à coup sûr n’apprécierait pas la blague. 

Naruto profita du fait que le brun semblait perdu dans ses pensées pour l’entraîner plus avant dans le bassin, jusqu’à avoir de l’eau jusqu’aux épaules. Amusé, il vit Taka ouvrir soudain de grands yeux en constatant que le niveau du liquide qui l’entourait était fortement monté.  
\- Non mais ça va pas ! On est trop loin ! s’exclama soudain le jeune homme, une pointe d’affolement perçant dans sa voix.  
Les mains fines broyèrent les siennes dans une étreinte dure. S’il n’y prenait pas garde, il allait y laisser quelques doigts.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, une alarme bruyante retentit dans le complexe et une foule massive arriva brutalement dans la piscine, bousculant sans vergogne ceux qui s’y trouvaient déjà. Naruto ramena Taka tout contre lui, entourant sa taille fine de ses bras et lui dit, malicieux :  
\- Accroche-toi bien, ça va tanguer !

Taka ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et passa ses bras autour du cou de son pyjamaphile, le serrant à l’étouffer tout en s’affolant encore plus :  
\- Quoi ? Comment ça : tanguer ?  
\- On est dans la piscine à vagues... et l’alarme, c’est pour prévenir que les vagues arrivent.  
\- A vagues ? Comment ça à vagues ? On est pas à la mer ici ! Pourquoi y a des vagues ? Et comment elles sont les vagues ? Petites, hein ? Vous avez pas pu en transporter des grosses non ? C’est pas possible ça, pas vrai ?

Naruto ricana sous le flot de questions de son ami et resserra un peu plus son étreinte en sentant la première vague les soulever.  
\- C’est une machine qui crée les vagues et elles sont de plus en plus grosses. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, je te tiens !  
\- Mais je veux pas qu’elles soient plus grosses. Je vais plus avoir pieds !  
Taka avait presque crié tant l’angoisse le tenaillait, les vagues qui le soulevaient actuellement étaient déjà bien trop importantes, il ne touchait déjà plus le sol que du bout des orteils !

Il se resserra convulsivement contre le corps bronzé, sa seule planche de salut dans cet univers dangereux qui s’était mis à tanguer et à devenir mouvant. Les creux et les bosses paraissaient encore plus gros, toujours plus gros... Son estomac fit un looping quand ils passèrent ce qui lui parut un véritable mur d’eau infranchissable, le sol de petits carreaux se dérobant immanquablement sous ses pieds.

\- Détends-toi, c’est supposé être amusant. Et il n’y a aucun risque, fais-moi confiance. Je ne te laisserai pas te noyer ! Ok ? tenta Naruto, voulant rassurer Taka qui s’accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces.  
\- Amusant ? Ça, amusant ? Ce n’est pas amusant du tout ! Même pas drôle pendant deux secondes ! J’ai plus pieds du tout, je sens plus le sol ! Et je commence à avoir mal au cœur ! Je te préviens, si je vomis c’est pour ta tronche ! C’est complètement con d'amener des vagues aussi grosses depuis la mer ! Elles étaient très bien dans la mer ces vagues ! Vous les riches, vous faites vraiment n’importe quoi ! Je me plaindrai au syndicat des vagues déracinées ! C’est immoral de les traiter comme ça ! Et puis, et puis, je suis certain que de les transporter ça doit provoquer des trous dans la couche d’azote là-haut et faire plein de mal à l’éco... l’écomachin de la mer ! C’est nul un bassin mouvant à vagues, c’est nul... et pas du tout amusant, et puis je suis sûr que ça fait plein de mal à la nature !

Ce fut plus fort que lui, Naruto éclata littéralement de rire, manquant de boire la tasse dans la manœuvre. Franchement, il n’y avait bien que Taka pour lui sortir des énormités pareilles ! Mais c’était aussi pour ça qu’il s’était autant attaché à lui. Il laissa le brun continuer à râler contre les lubies de ces bourges déracineurs de vagues en détresses, amusé de constater que perdu dans ses vociférations Taka n’avait même pas remarqué que les vagues s’étaient arrêtées. Sans lâcher son fardeau boudeur qui menaçait de l’étrangler, il se dirigea vers la sortie du bassin, ricanant encore des maugréassions du jeune homme.

Celui-ci ne s’était pas même pas rendu compte qu’il avait, dans son affolement, enroulé ses jambes autour des hanches de Naruto, s’accrochant à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Ce fut quand il sentit un courant d’air froid sur ses fesses qu’il constata sa position, et la baisse significative du niveau de l’eau.  
\- C’est fini ? s’enquit-il surpris de ne plus voir les vagues onduler sur l’eau.  
\- Depuis... cinq bonnes minutes. Je crois qu’à ce moment là tu parlais de l’écomachin... répondit Naruto, d’un ton espiègle.

Taka lui jeta un regard noir et rétorqua :  
\- Bon, ben tu peux me lâcher maintenant ! J’ai pieds.  
Pas du tout, il n’était pas du tout volubile quand il avait peur ! Même pas en rêve...  
\- Vos désirs sont des ordres... Votre Altesse.  
A ces mots, Naruto relâcha brusquement son étreinte, faisant tomber le brun qui chuta de son perchoir avec une exclamation, peu virile, et atterrit les fesses dans l’eau, celle-ci lui arrivant tout à coup au menton.

Le prostitué se redressa, fumasse, tout prêt à se diriger d’un pas rageur vers l'abri beaucoup plus sécurisant du bois sans eau du transat là-bas de l’autre côté de ce chaudron du diable où on emprisonnait des vagues sorties de nulle part, et où visiblement, ce type au nom de pâtes de ramen se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule. C’était petit, vraiment petit de sa part, de profiter du fait qu’il ne savait pas nager. Il serra les poings et prit la direction rêvée de ce petit paradis tout stable et sans liquide. Le plancher des vaches, il n’y avait que ça de vrai !

Alors que Taka sortait du bassin, Naruto vit un homme entre deux âges poser sur son brun un regard de prédateur, qui ne lui plut pas, mais alors pas du tout. Surtout quand ce regard se posa sur le postérieur moulé par le maillot de bain bleu électrique. En trois enjambées, il rejoignit son ami et passa un bras possessif et protecteur autour de la taille fine et résolument masculine malgré sa minceur, jetant au passage un regard assassin au pervers qui osait mater son brun.

Reportant son attention sur Taka, il entreprit de le convaincre d’aller dans une autre attraction aquatique.  
\- On va au toboggan ?  
\- Non. Je vais sur le transat.  
\- Allez, Taka... Tu vas voir c’est super cool, les toboggans !!  
\- Si c’est comme ta piscine à vagues, c’est non !

Bien décidé à obtenir gain de cause, Naruto se plaça juste devant le brun, l’empêchant d’avancer plus et sortit son arme ultime : ses yeux de cockers suppliants.  
\- S’il-te-plaît !!  
Taka détourna la tête. Il n’aimait pas quand son beau blond bizarre faisait ces yeux là, il n’arrivait jamais à y résister. Il marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante :  
\- En plus, tu vas encore te foutre de moi...

Ayant parfaitement entendu, Naruto sourit doucement et entoura la nuque brune de ses bras, posant ses avant bras sur les épaules trop minces de son ami. Taka le dévisagea en silence, une moue boudeuse ourlant sa bouche, et le jeune homme blond posa son front contre le sien en soufflant :  
\- Promis, je me moquerai pas. Et puis on descendra ensemble, d’accord ? Comme ça tu pourras t’accrocher à moi si tu as peur. Allez, Taka... s’il te plait...

Comment résister ? Taka soupira et abdiqua en râlant :  
\- Tu me fais vraiment faire des trucs de dingues.  
Naruto lui fit un sourire lumineux et, emprisonnant sa main dans la sienne, l’entraîna avec enthousiasme vers un escalier où attendait déjà un certain nombre de personnes. Les deux jeunes hommes prirent leur place dans la file d’attente et Naruto en profita pour expliquer à Taka que le fameux toboggan en question était le grand tube vert qu’il voyait près d’eux.

Même s’il essayait de n’en rien montrer, Taka n’en menait pas large. D’une, c’était super haut, de deux, l’idée de glisser dans un tuyau en plastique ne lui plaisait finalement pas plus que ça, et de trois l’arrivée se faisait dans... l’eau, évidement. Il resserra sa prise sur la main du blond qu’il n’avait pas lâchée, et tenta, tant bien que mal, de détourner son attention du tube vert qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille maintenant qu’il le voyait en vrai. Ça avait l’air bien moins effrayant sur la brochure de présentation. Avec sa chance, le truc serait bien capable de se casser la gueule quand il serait dedans. Et vu les virages et autres boucles que faisait le tuyau vert, il avait intérêt à ne surtout pas être cardiaque. 

Il était de moins en moins sûr de vouloir gravir encore des marches de l’escalier en colimaçon qui s’élevait vers l’entrée de ce boyau de plastique qui s’entortillait sur lui même en de multiples boucles et vagues. Malheureusement pour lui, ils étaient coincés dans la queue qui avançait lentement, le rapprochant inexorablement de l’attraction, la file de personnes derrière eux lui coupant toute retraite fortuite sur un quelconque prétexte bidon. Depuis l’escalier, il découvrit qu’il avait une vue de plus en plus plongeante sur la piscine d’arrivée.

Où qu’il pose les yeux, c’était le même spectacle : des gens en petite tenue qui s'ébattaient plus ou moins gaiement dans l’eau. Quand ils avaient été à la mer, ils avaient eu une plage privée, il n’y avait donc personne, ou presque personne, les parents de Naruto autorisant les gens du village voisin à profiter de la plage. Et si la sensation du sable glissant sous ses pieds l’avait surpris, il s’y était vite habitué. Les vagues étaient grosses au loin mais décroissaient en se rapprochant de la rive et il n’avait pas été bien loin, s’arrêtant quand l’eau lui était arrivé à la taille.

Dans le jacuzzi, démoniaque il tenait à le rappeler, c’était encore autre chose. Ils n’étaient vraiment que tous les deux, personne d’autre pour le regarder d’un air choqué ou dégoûté, et le bassin n’était pas bien grand, ni profond. Mais là... c’était une autre paire de manche, il n’était vraiment, mais vraiment pas du tout à l’aise. Une caresse sur son bras le tira de ses réflexions comparatives vis-à-vis de l’élément aquatique et il reporta son attention sur Naruto qui le regardait en souriant.

\- C’est bientôt notre tour.   
A ces mots, Taka tourna les yeux vers l’entrée du toboggan : un flot d’eau se déversait rapidement dans le tuyau, une barrière délimitait l’endroit où on s’asseyait et un feu indiquait quand partir. Le gamin devant eux s’élança en riant dans le tube et Naruto entraîna le brun, pas très rassuré, sur l’aire de démarrage.

\- Tu préfères être devant ou derrière ? s’enquit-il auprès de Taka qui lui broyait déjà littéralement la main.  
\- J’en sais rien... C’est mieux où ?  
L'inquiétude perceptible dans la voix du brun amusa le blond, qui se demanda où était passée la curiosité émerveillée habituelle du jeune homme.  
\- Tu vas devant, je serai derrière. Je pense que ce sera mieux comme ça, trancha-t-il.

Sans un mot, Taka s’assit sur le plastique vert, priant intérieurement pour ne pas être trop lourd pour ce truc qui n’avait pas l’air bien solide. Il sentit Naruto s’installer derrière lui, les jambes de celui-ci encadrant les siennes et ses bras musclés et bronzés entourant sa taille. La voix grave et malicieuse de son beau blond bizarre résonna à son oreille :  
\- Et c’est parti, mon kiki !

D’une poussée franche, Naruto les fit glisser dans le tuyau vert du toboggan, le flot d’eau les entraînant immédiatement. Voulant prendre de la vitesse, il lâcha d’un bras sa prise sur le corps pâle devant lui et poussa sur les parois de plastique. Ils amorcèrent le premier virage assez vite, leurs deux corps se déportant sur un côté du tube, surprenant Taka qui ne put retenir une exclamation :  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je nous fais prendre de la vitesse, c’est bien plus drôle quand ça va vite. Allez, donne-moi un coup de main, sers toi de tes bras et pousse ! rétorqua Naruto.  
\- Pas question ! C’est dangereux !  
\- Tu te dégonfles, Taka !  
\- Quoi ! Pas du tout !

Vexé par l’éclat de rire qui retentit dans son dos, Taka utilisa donc ses bras pour accélérer leur descente, non sans râler :  
\- Je te préviens, si on se noie à l’arrivée, ce sera ta faute ! Imbécile...  
\- T’inquiètes, je serai ta bouée de sauvetage !  
\- Hmpff...

Ils prirent de la vitesse, et bien qu’il s’en défende, Taka dut bien reconnaître que c’était excitant de glisser ainsi le long du tuyau vert, se déportant un peu plus à chaque virage, jusqu’à presque atteindre le dessus du tube. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il poussa plus fort sur ses bras, intensifiant encore leur vitesse.  
\- Allez Taka ! Pousse ! On y est presque ! lança Naruto sentant venir l’expulsion imminente.

Effectivement, Taka aperçut soudain le bout du tunnel. Et il eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu’ils allaient atterrir dans l’eau, qu’il y était déjà. Affolé, il sentit de l’eau rentrer dans son nez, sa bouche et ses oreilles. Il ne supportait pas avoir la tête sous l’eau ! Il ne savait déjà pas nager, alors aller mettre sa tête là-dessous : non merci, bonjour l’angoisse. La panique l’envahit et il se débattit comme il put pour remonter à la surface.

Une main ferme le saisit par le bras et il se retrouva enfin à l’air libre, tout contre Naruto qui riait à gorge déployée.  
\- Alors, qu’est-ce que tu en as pensé ? C’était cool, non ?  
Mais la réponse du brun ne fut pas celle escomptée par le blond. Taka le repoussa brusquement et sortit d’un pas furieux du bassin, provoquant des remous dans l’eau qui lui arrivait à mi-torse.

Naruto le rattrapa rapidement, l’obligeant à s’arrêter en le retenant par le bras :  
\- Oh, Taka... ça t’a pas plu ?  
Un regard noir le fusilla sur place et Taka répondit vertement :  
\- Je t’ai dit pourtant que je savais pas nager ! Et toi, tu m'entraînes dans ce couloir de la mort où je manque me noyer à l’arrivée ! T’es con ou quoi ?!

Le jeune homme à la peau cuivrée fut brutalement repoussé en arrière par son partenaire qui se détourna de lui sans autre forme de procès et se dirigea au pas de charge vers le refuge du transat. Les mèches brunes, un peu plus longues que le reste de sa chevelure, étaient littéralement collées à ses joues altières par son court séjour sous la surface liquide. Là, autant être honnête, il avait carrément eu peur, vraiment très peur. Quel idiot, non seulement il était pyjamaphile et saletéophobe, mais en plus il était complètement stupide.

Naruto observa Taka s’éloigner de lui à grandes enjambées colériques. Visiblement, le coup du toboggan n’avait amusé que lui. Il le rattrapa en quelques foulées rapides, même si en temps normal il était interdit de courir autour des bassins.  
\- Taka, attends.  
Mais le brun fit la sourde oreille jusqu’à arriver près des fauteuils de bois exotique. Frissonnant encore de la peur qu’il s’était faite, il disparut sous une serviette qu’il jeta sur son crâne, pressé de se débarrasser de la sensation humide qui nimbait sa tête aux cheveux détrempés. Il frotta comme un forcené pour se débarrasser de cette impression hautement désagréable.

Il ne supportait pas d’avoir la tête sous l’eau. Hidan, en grand sadique qu’il était, lui avait fait régulièrement visiter la cuvette des toilettes sales et miteuses qui trônaient dans un coin de sa cellule avant qu’il n’arrive sur le trottoir. C’était sa punition favorite pour lui apprendre à se taire parce qu’il criait trop fort quand l’homme de l’Akatsuki abusait sauvagement de lui. Après tout, une pute ne criait pas; elle gémissait de plaisir, point. Et les pédophiles n'aimaient pas, eux non plus, les enfants trop bruyants...

Alors, l’eau dans le nez, les oreilles, la bouche et les yeux, ça lui rappelait bien trop ces “cours d’apnée” forcés. Il détestait cette impression d’étouffer que le liquide procurait, ne pas pouvoir respirer comme il le voulait, ne pas pouvoir crier comme il le voulait. Même s’il avait appris à se taire, tout ça était resté définitivement gravé dans sa mémoire, et avoir la tête sous l’eau le faisait toujours autant paniquer. 

Deux mains vinrent se poser sur les siennes, frottant son cuir chevelu humide avec plus de douceur. Il leva les yeux, croisant le regard contrit de Naruto qui lui fit un sourire désolé.  
\- Excuse-moi. Je ne t’obligerai plus à faire des choses comme ça si tu n’aimes pas, ok ?  
Les excuses de son beau blond bizarre le touchèrent plus qu’il ne voulut le montrer, aussi se contenta-t-il d’un bref hochement de tête.

Naruto lui désigna un bassin bien rond un peu plus loin et lui expliqua :  
\- C’est un bassin d’eau salée. C’est peu profond et l’eau est très salée pour qu’on puisse y flotter. Il n’y a aucun risque de se noyer là-dedans. Tu veux qu’on essaye ?  
Taka observa un instant le dit bassin, constatant que l’eau n’arrivait pas plus haut que la taille et que les gens dedans semblaient réellement flotter pour de vrai.

\- Hn.  
Une fois bien certain que ses cheveux étaient relativement secs et quelque peu rasséréné, Taka emboîta le pas à Naruto, se tortillant un peu dans son maillot de bain qui décidément le serrait et le gênait. Avec précaution, il entra dans l’eau tiède, constatant avec surprise qu’il avait un peu de mal à s’enfoncer dedans. Il suivit Naruto jusqu’à un endroit du bassin, aménagé avec des sièges où ils s’assirent.

\- Tu vois, on flotte, dit Naruto tout sourire.  
\- Ouais...  
Effectivement, il flottait, ses fesses ne touchaient même pas l’espèce de marche sur laquelle il était supposément assis. Un peu rassuré, Taka se détendit et observa autour de lui, constatant que les personnes présentes dans l’étendue d’eau ronde et lisse le regardaient avec insistance.

Il se renfrogna, grognant entre ses dents contre ces culs serrés qui n’avaient visiblement jamais vu de piercings ni de tatouages de leur vie. Un bras puissant entoura ses épaules et la voix grave de Naruto résonna à son oreille :  
\- Détends-toi. Ici, il n’y a aucun risque, ok ?  
\- Hmpff... Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont à me regarder comme ça. Ils veulent ma photo ou quoi ?

Naruto sourit et rétorqua d’un ton railleur :  
\- C’est parce que tu es tellement beau, qu’ils sont littéralement fascinés par ta petite personne.  
\- Crétin... Je n’ai rien de fascinant... répliqua Taka, tournant la tête vers son beau blond bizarre.  
Il croisa les yeux cobalt de son voisin et se figea un bref instant quand celui-ci posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser chaste et doux.  
\- Oh si, crois-moi. Tu es fascinant, répondit Naruto, une pointe de tendresse perçant dans sa voix.

Puis l’étudiant blond se lança dans une parodie de tirade enflammée, déclamant haut et fort que Taka était plus beau qu’un bol de ramen bien garni, avec sa peau couleur glace vanille et chantilly, ses cheveux noirs comme la plus délicieuse des forêts noires et ses yeux aussi sombres qu’un café bien serré. Il accompagna son discours de gestes grandiloquents, récitant les phrases les plus stupides que Taka ait jamais entendu de sa vie. Le prostitué ne put retenir un éclat de rire, quand Naruto lui dit avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, un genou au sol et la main sur le cœur :  
\- Tu es plus craquant qu’un paquet de chips au fromage !

Ravi d’avoir déridé son ami, Naruto poursuivit son cinéma, jouant l’offusqué au cœur brisé avec des airs de tragédien grec, allant jusqu’à mimer sa mort dans le bassin, non sans accuser Taka d’être le responsable de son décès par manque d’affection. Amusé, le brun s’approcha du corps faussement inanimé et se pencha sur lui, rapprochant son visage de celui aux yeux clos du soi-disant cadavre.

\- Enfin débarrassé, soupira-t-il d’un ton faussement soulagé.  
Naruto ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s’écria :  
\- Enfoiré ! Attends que je t'attrape !  
Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à se courser dans la piscine, leur course rendue difficile par la salinité de l’eau qui ralentissait leurs mouvements, tout en riant aux éclats.

Naruto finit par emprisonner Taka dans ses bras, ce dernier se débattant, secoué par son fou rire. Il le souleva du sol et prit la direction des sièges qu’ils avaient abandonnés, en déclarant d’une voix exagérément grave :  
\- Je suis un ogre mangeur de brun en maillot bleu, et tu es mon repas de ce soir !  
Entrant dans le jeu stupide et puéril du blond, Taka prit une voix de fausset pour se défendre :  
\- Je suis de la mauvaise carne, vous vous y casserez les dents, Monsieur l’ogre !

Les autres occupants du bassin regardèrent, certains avec un amusement non dissimulé, d’autres avec mépris, les deux hommes d’une vingtaine d’années qui s’amusaient comme des gamins de maternelle. De ce qu’ils entendaient des dialogues, les jeunes gens furent tour à tour un ogre et une princesse en détresse, un toutou et son maître, un flic et un voleur, un super héros et un super méchant, etc...

Affalé sur l’assise prévue à cet effet, Naruto caressait tendrement les mèches brunes de Taka. Le jeune homme était assis à côté de lui et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, tous deux profitant du calme et de la chaleur de l’eau salée dans laquelle ils baignaient. Un coup d’œil vers son voisin apprit à Naruto que celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, savourant les effleurements dans ses cheveux.

\- Taka ?  
\- Hn...?  
\- Tu veux bien qu’on fasse la rivière sauvage ?  
\- C’est quoi ce truc ? s’enquit Taka en fronçant les sourcils, ses orbes sombres réapparaissant.  
\- C’est comme une rivière, on a pieds et il y a du courant. C’est amusant, et puis je te promets de bien te tenir pour que tu ne te noies pas.

Naruto supplia Taka du regard, il avait vraiment très envie de faire l’attraction avec son ami. Voyant les réticences de ce dernier, il tenta une négociation :  
\- Et après, promis : on ira au hammam, au sauna et on se fera faire des massages.  
Taka soupira lourdement. Il ne le sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout, cette histoire de rivière sauvage. Rien que le nom ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais il avait conscience que Naruto avait pris sur lui pour ne pas retourner au toboggan ou dans la piscine à vague, regardant de loin et avec envie ceux qui s’amusaient dans les attractions aquatiques.

\- Ok, abdiqua-t-il.  
Le sourire éclatant de son beau blond bizarre le convainquit qu’il avait bien fait d’accepter, même s’il n’était pas sûr d’y survivre. Il suivit Naruto jusqu’à un bassin extérieur, sa main fermement accrochée à celle du blond, pas vraiment rassuré quand il constata que l’eau lui arrivait jusqu’au milieu du torse.

Naruto se retourna vers lui et attira son attention en lui caressant doucement la joue.  
\- Monte sur mon dos.  
Un sourcil noir se souleva, exprimant toute l’incompréhension du brun. Souriant toujours, Naruto expliqua :  
\- En étant sur mon dos, tu ne risqueras rien et tu pourras profiter quand même. Alors monte !

Pas vraiment convaincu, Taka se hissa sur le dos bronzé de son client, auquel il tenait bien trop pour son propre bien, entourant les épaules puissantes de ses bras et la taille masculine de ses jambes. Naruto glissa ses mains sous les cuisses pâles et s’avança jusqu’à l’entrée de la rivière.  
\- Allez, c’est parti !

Le courant les emporta, Naruto riant aux éclats et Taka fermement accroché à lui. Se sentant en sécurité sur le dos de son pyjamaphile, le brun se détendit et s’amusa des pitreries de sa bouée personnelle, faisant rire ce dernier avec ses remarques sarcastiques sur les autres personnes qui s’ébattaient dans la rivière. Ils passèrent devant un couple d’adolescents qui se dévoraient mutuellement, rappelant à Taka le baiser qu’il avait échangé de son plein gré avec son client si particulier la veille, dans la salle de bains.

Profitant du fait que Naruto ralentissait l’allure pour contourner les tourtereaux sans les déranger, Taka les observa du coin de l’œil, mais avec attention. Après tout, lui n’y connaissait rien en baisers, alors que ces deux là avaient l’air expérimentés. Et puis, peut-être que ça lui resservirait, donc il nota mentalement tous les détails qu’il perçut de l’échange langoureux si impudiquement étalé. Une moue déçue déforma sa bouche, pas plus convaincu que ça par ce qu’il entrevoyait, pas grand chose à vrai dire : à part deux bouches collées l’une à l’autre, il n’y avait rien à noter. Bon, il devrait ne compter que sur son instinct et l’expérience de Naruto... Tant pis, il ferait avec.

Naruto poursuivit sa descente, Taka toujours fermement accroché à son dos, s’amusant comme un petit fou à se laisser porter par le courant ou, au contraire, à lutter contre ou le devancer. De temps en temps, il s’abaissait brutalement, et sans prévenir, faisant glapir de surprise son naufragé personnel. Celui-ci le punissait ensuite en le frappant avec ses pieds et l’abreuvant de mots doux tels que “crétin”, “imbécile”, ou encore “blond peroxydé”, et ça c’était pour les plus sages. Taka était très imaginatif sur le sujet, mais bizarrement rarement vulgaire avec lui.

Le langage fleuri et imagé du brun l’amusait beaucoup, surtout que Naruto savait qu’il pouvait jurer comme le pire des charretier, l’ayant déjà entendu lors des nuits passées à l’observer sur son trottoir. Alors s’entendre traiter d’“ idiot blond dont la teinture a décoloré le cerveau” lui plaisait bien plus que les “connards” et autres insultes bien pires que Taka sortait à ses voisins de trottoir.

\- Oh putain ! Mais ça existe des horreurs pareilles ?  
La voix choquée du brun retentit derrière lui, et Naruto tourna la tête pour voir de quoi il parlait. A quelques brasses d’eux se tenait une femme d’une trentaine d’année, somme toute assez jolie, mais dont le maillot de bain ôtait toute la séduction. Le vêtement, rouge vif, était en crochet et se composait d’une seule pièce, le haut et le bas reliés entre eux par un losange de mailles au centre duquel était dessiné un cœur noir.

\- A ce stade, ça sert plus à rien d’avoir un maillot, si ? On voit tout ! Et puis elle l’a eu où ? C’est sa grand-mère qui lui a tricoté ?  
Naruto se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire aux remarques éberluées de Taka. Il n’avait pas complètement tort sur ce coup, il devait bien le reconnaître. Mais son hilarité disparut soudainement quand la demoiselle, qui avait parfaitement entendu les critiques sur sa tenue se retourna, fusillant d’un regard meurtrier son ami.

Elle se tenait juste devant eux à présent, leur bloquant le passage. Ses yeux passèrent de Taka à Naruto, avant de se reposer sur le brun qui était toujours fièrement juché sur le dos du blond. Un rictus méprisant étira les lèvres de la demoiselle qui interpella vertement Taka :  
\- C’est la dernière mode, je te signale espèce d’inculte. Quoique vu ta tête tu dois pas connaître autre chose que Prisunic, pauvre tâche !

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à envoyer paître la jeune femme, Naruto fut interrompu par la voix froide et glaciale de Taka :  
\- Au moins à Prisunic, ils vendent pas ce genre de truc ! Tu l’as eu où ? Dans un sex-shop spécialisé dans le sado-masochisme ? Non, parce que si c’est le cas, on t’a arnaquée, c’est le cuir qui plaît pas la dentelle de vieille. Pouffiasse !

Furieuse, la demoiselle répliqua :  
\- Et tu sais de quoi tu parles hein ? Sale pédale ! Tu as peur de le perdre ton mec pour t’accrocher à lui comme ça ? Espèce de gigolo !  
\- Ben oui, j’ai peur de le perdre. Tu comprends, il rapporte bien, rétorqua Taka d’un ton toujours aussi froid. Mais inutile de demander mes tarifs. D’une je suis trop cher pour toi, de deux je fais pas dans la poiscaille !

Naruto hésita entre noyer Taka ou se noyer lui-même devant l’air de plus en plus furieux de celle qui lui barrait toujours le chemin. Discrètement, il commença à contourner la jeune femme quand Taka s’adressa à lui, d’un ton ouvertement moqueur et méprisant :  
\- T’as vu ça, chéri ? Maintenant, ils livrent les thons avec le filet, c’est pratique non ? Par contre, ils devraient pas les laisser en liberté, c’est hargneux ces bêtes là, pire que ton chien !

\- Va te faire enculer, connard ! vociféra la demoiselle ulcérée, tentant de rattraper les deux jeunes hommes qui la dépassaient.  
\- Ah, mais c’est déjà fait, morue ! Et c’est un truc que tu connaîtras jamais sauf si un pêcheur te fout son hameçon dans le cul sans le faire exprès ! Fais gaffe, hein, ça pique ces trucs là ! Allez à plus, petite baleine ! lança Taka alors qu’ils s’éloignaient, Naruto ayant réussi à fuir loin de la jeune femme qui serrait les poings de rage.

Ils passèrent un virage, et Taka perdit de vue son opposante. Il se pencha alors vers Naruto qu’il trouvait bien silencieux, et demanda :  
\- Au fait, c’est quoi Prisunic ?  
C’en fut trop pour le blond qui éclata de rire. Si au départ la confrontation ne le tentait pas, il avait dû réprimer un fou rire durant tout le temps de celle-ci, menée et remportée haut-la-main par un Taka acerbe et sarcastique au possible.

Il rit tellement qu’il fut forcé de s’arrêter, incapable d’avancer plus, plié en deux par son fou-rire, des larmes noyant ses yeux. La question, innocente de son ami, avait été la goutte de trop et maintenant il avait mal aux côtes et aux zygomatiques. Dans son dos, il sentit Taka se mettre à rire doucement lui aussi. Ils commençaient tout juste à se calmer quand la demoiselle passa devant eux, poussée par deux autres jeune filles vêtues elles aussi de maillots improbables : un à frange et l’autre à froufrous.

\- Regarde chéri, lança Taka, un troupeau de thons...  
Naruto repartit de plus belle dans son fou-rire, Taka l’accompagnant immédiatement sous les regards vénéneux et les insultes des trois demoiselles qui ne s’arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Quand ils furent enfin calmés, le brun réitéra sa question sur Prisunic et Naruto le renseigna, lui expliquant que c’était souvent ce magasin qui était cité comme référence de mauvais goût.

Ils reprirent leur progression et finirent par arriver aux derniers mètres de la rivière : le toboggan. C’était un petit toboggan droit, bien large et à ciel ouvert. Mais Naruto sentit Taka se crisper sur son dos et il s’arrêta pour le rassurer :  
\- Voilà ce qu’on va faire : on va se mettre face-à-face. Je vais te tenir dans mes bras et quand on arrivera dans l’eau je te soulèverai pour que tu n'aies pas la tête sous l’eau, ok ?  
\- Euh... Face-à-face ?

Avec un sourire, le blond fit pivoter son ami de telle sorte que celui-ci se retrouve dans ses bras, face à lui, son torse collé au sien, ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de ses hanches.  
\- Comme ça.  
\- Mais comment tu vas faire pour descendre ? s’inquiéta Taka.

Naruto s’assit sur le haut du toboggan tenant fermement le brun à présent assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il posa ses mains sur la taille fine du prostitué et lui adressa un sourire rassurant :  
\- Desserre tes jambes, sinon tu vas couler avec moi. C’est bon ? Alors go !  
Et il s’élança sur le plastique bleu, guettant la fin de la descente qui fut plutôt courte. Taka se sentit soudain soulevé par deux mains puissantes posées sur sa taille alors qu’une gerbe d’eau éclaboussait tout autour d’eux.

Deux secondes plus tard, Naruto réapparut à ses côtés, ses cheveux blonds plaqués sur son crâne par son immersion totale sous l’eau.  
\- Alors ? s’enquit le blond. Pas trop mouillé, chaton ?  
Le surnom dit sur un ton malicieux fit tiquer Taka qui pour toute réponse tapa le haut du crâne de son beau blond bizarre.

La journée se poursuivit tranquillement, les deux jeunes hommes se chamaillant de temps en temps comme des gamins. Naruto traîna Taka d’une attraction à l’autre, prenant à chaque fois bien garde de ne pas “couler” son brun qui râlait, bougonnait, mais finissait toujours par lui céder. Ils eurent d’autres fous-rires, parfois à l’insu de certains usagers du centre aquatique, l’œil aiguisé et critique de Taka ne manquant aucun détail peu reluisant de ce qui l’entourait.

Comme promis, ils allèrent au hammam et au sauna, pour la plus grande joie du brun. Puis dans un bassin qui diffusait des jets massants d’eau chaude parfumée, ce qui émerveilla Taka, surtout qu’il y avait plusieurs parfums possibles, même s’il n’en comprit pas l’utilité. Ils grignotèrent dans le restaurant du centre, le brun en profitant pour se faire un rail dans le vestiaire, ce que Naruto fit semblant d’ignorer, prétextant le croire quand il prétendit être allé aux toilettes. 

Naruto réussit à convaincre un Taka réticent de refaire un tour de toboggan, argumentant qu’il suffirait qu’il le soulève bien haut pour éviter une noyade involontaire. Ce ne fut qu’une demi-réussite : emportés par leur élan, Naruto perdit l’équilibre et tomba vers l’avant, entraînant Taka dans la foulée. Celui-ci crut sa dernière heure venue, mais par un miracle quelconque, ou un instinct de survie très développé, il évita de justesse de se retrouver la tête sous l’eau.

Ils finirent leur journée au centre de bien-être, à profiter de l'habilitée et du savoir-faire de masseuses. Étendu sur le ventre, Naruto observait entre ses paupières mi-closes son ami alangui sur la table de massage voisine à la sienne. Le jeune homme semblait parfaitement détendu, les yeux fermés et un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres fines. Il avait passé une excellente journée, et avait fortement apprécié de pouvoir sentir le corps fin du brun contre le sien lors des nombreux moments où il lui avait servi de bouée de sauvetage.

Cela avait été naturel, sans arrière pensée, autant pour lui que pour le brun, il en était sûr. C’était la continuité de leur relation... amicale ? Non, plus vraiment. Le baiser de la veille lui revint en mémoire, il devait avouer que souvent il avait eu envie d’embrasser Taka, parfois pour rien, juste pour le plaisir de sentir ses lèvres sous les siennes, d’autres fois juste parce qu’il le trouvait adorable. Il n’avait pu s’empêcher de déposer de temps en temps de chastes baisers sur la bouche de celui qui comptait de plus en plus pour lui.

Taka ne l’avait pas repoussé, jamais, un peu surpris au début, puis répondant timidement ensuite. Et ça avait suffit à Naruto pour sentir son cœur battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Oui, il était bel et bien amoureux, d’un mec... Lui qui disait toujours que ça n’arriverait jamais, il s’était lourdement trompé. Mais, ce qui avait illuminé sa journée, c’était le sourire, le rire de Taka, de Sasuke. Il ne se lassait jamais de le voir et de l’entendre.

Un soupir désabusé échappa au jeune homme blond. Tout ça lui donnait l’impression d’être une collégienne transie d’amour, roucoulant de manière ridicule et s’émouvant jusqu’à la syncope, dès que l’élu de son cœur faisait le moindre geste.  
\- On fait quoi après ?  
La voix dolente de Taka tira Naruto de ses réflexions. Avec un sourire, il répondit sur le même ton :  
\- On rentre à la suite, on se douche, on mange et on regarde Les deux tours, ça te va ?  
\- Nickel.

~oOo~

\- Non mais vraiment, il est affreux ce Gollum !  
Naruto ricana à la remarque de Taka, tous deux tranquillement installés sur le lit du blond devant le deuxième volet de la trilogie du Seigneurs des anneaux. Ils étaient sortis du centre aquatique quelques heures auparavant, avaient pris chacun une bonne douche, et la table basse du salon de la suite supportait encore les restes de leur repas copieux.

\- Mon précccccccieuuuuuxxxxx ! grinça Naruto, imitant la voix du dit Gollum.  
\- Je l’ai plus, je l’ai déjà revendu, vieux ! Et va voir un chirurgien plastique parce qu’avec ta tronche, ça n’a rien d’étonnant que tu sois célibataire ! rétorqua Taka.  
\- T’es pas drôle, bouda le blond.  
\- Et toi, tu m’empêches de suivre le film.

Taka se replongea dans les aventures des hobbits, elfes et autres espèces en tout genre, sursautant parfois, critiquant souvent, mais ne lâchant pas l’écran des yeux. De temps en temps, il piochait des friandises dans le saladier posé sur ses genoux, engloutissant sans même les regarder les bonbons colorés et les chocolats. L’histoire était passionnante et il n’en ratait pas une miette, bien décidé à tout comprendre pour pouvoir faire un compte rendu précis et complet à Suigetsu.

Un poids se posa sur son épaule, attirant brièvement son attention, juste le temps d’identifier ce poids : la tête de Naruto, celui-ci l’ayant posé là, les yeux suivant vaguement les élucubrations sur la télévision. Amusé, Taka tendit une friandise gélifiée à son beau blond bizarre qui la goba sans façon, attrapant le bout des doigts pâles entre ses lèvres.  
\- Hey ! C’est pas moi le bonbon ! râla le brun.

\- Dommage... je t’aurais bien mangé moi ! rigola doucement Naruto.  
\- Pyjamaphile, saletéophobe, et cannibale... tu cumules là ! ronchonna le brun.  
Seul un éclat de rire moqueur lui répondit, Naruto plus qu’amusé par l’air offusqué de son ami qui ne lui prêta pas plus longtemps attention, trop absorbé par le film. Bien décidé à détourner Taka de l’écran, le blond entreprit de tout faire pour le déconcentrer : lui souffler dans le cou, le chatouiller, lui caresser les cheveux, lui piquer le bonbon qu’il avait entre les doigts, et autres petites chose comme ça, finissant même par poser sa tête sur les genoux du jeune homme.

\- Théoden va mourir.  
\- Quoi ? Mais chut ! Tu casses tout le suspens ! Merde alors! s’exclama Taka, énervé.  
Furibond, il se jeta sur le crétin qui avait osé détruire toute l’intensité dramatique du film. Les deux jeunes hommes roulèrent sur le lit, le brun frappant gentiment le blond qui se défendait en riant, les éclats de voix et de rires résonant dans la chambre luxueuse.

Naruto réussit finalement à immobiliser Taka, bloquant les mains pâles de chaque côté de la tête brune, son corps musclé recouvrant celui plus fin étendu sur le dos, ses jambes enserrant celles de son ami qui le fusillait des yeux, un léger sourire ourlant la bouche percée. Essoufflés, les deux garçons se fixèrent un moment, laissant leurs respirations se calmer un tant soit peu.  
\- J’ai gagné, lâcha Naruto dans un souffle.

Prenant brutalement conscience de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il voulut se relever, mais les lèvres fines de Taka se posant timidement sur le coin de sa bouche l’en dissuadèrent. Naruto plongea son regard dans les orbes onyx de celui dont il était amoureux, y lisant une pointe d’appréhension mais surtout une tendresse dénuée de toute moquerie. Lentement, leurs bouches se rejoignirent pour un échange plus appuyé, leurs mains allant se nicher dans les cheveux de l’autre. 

Leurs lèvres s’entrouvrirent et Taka gémit doucement quand un muscle humide vint caresser sa langue percée, se joignant à elle pour un ballet doux et sensuel. Un frisson le parcourut sous les sensations délicieuses que ce simple baiser déclenchait en lui. Jamais il ne s’était senti aussi bien qu’à cet instant, jamais il ne s’était senti aussi précieux que pour ce type bizarre qui l’avait bouleversé. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les mèches dorées alors qu’il répondait avec avidité au baiser.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressentait-il un tel bien-être dans les bras de son beau blond bizarre ? Était-ce parce qu’il en était amoureux ? Il était si bien là, sa bouche soudée à celle plus charnue de Naruto, les mains de celui-ci descendant de sa chevelure à ses joues, son corps écrasé par celui plus lourd de son pyjamaphile. Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s’arrête jamais, que jamais plus il n’ait à quitter cette étreinte si douce. Une étrange détresse lui serra le cœur à l’idée que tout ceci ne serait qu’éphémère et Taka s’accrocha avec plus de force à son client, qui était vraiment bien plus que ça.

Le baiser devint passionné et Naruto n’eut qu’une envie : pouvoir toucher Taka autant que possible. D’un mouvement souple, il se redressa sur ses genoux, entraînant le brun toujours suspendu à son cou avec lui et il l’entoura de ses bras, caressant à travers le pyjama le dos de son ami. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher, surtout ne plus le laisser s’éloigner de lui, jamais. Si seulement il pouvait le garder là, entre ses bras, pour toujours.

Détachant sa bouche de celle du brun, Naruto partit à la conquête du cou opalin, y parsemant des baisers aériens qui firent frissonner Taka. Le prostitué pencha la tête sur le côté, laissant libre accès aux lèvres tendres du blond, appréciant les attentions portées à cette partie là de son anatomie. Jamais encore il n’avait laissé un client le toucher de manière si intime, mais c’était Naruto, pas n’importe quel client, c’était celui que son cœur avait eu la bêtise de choisir. Il allait souffrir, il le savait, mais rien n’aurait pu l’empêcher de s’abandonner à cette tendresse respectueuse.

\- Taka... soupira doucement Naruto.  
Mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, se jetant sur sa bouche avec avidité. C’était un supplice, il ne voulait pas abuser du brun, mais ses résolutions étaient mises à rude épreuve par ce corps délié qui se collait au sien et par ces lèvres qui le dévoraient passionnément avec une pointe de maladresse. Naruto grogna dans le baiser en glissant ses doigts sous le haut de pyjama en soie, effleurant de ses phalanges la peau fraîche sous le tissu.

Jamais, jamais il n’avait eu envie d’être touché, caressé. Les membres de l’Akatsuki et ses clients ne lui demandaient pas son avis, ils prenaient ce qu’ils voulaient et lui se laissait faire, parce qu’il n’avait pas d’autre choix. Pourtant là, il n’avait qu’une envie : sentir les mains de Naruto sur sa peau, qu’elles le touchent, le caressent. Il n’avait pas peur de ces deux mains là, elles ne lui feraient aucun mal et l’estimaient. Il le savait, il le sentait jusqu’au fond de ses entrailles. C’était sûrement pour ça qu’il voulait bien se laisser faire par elles.

L’étreinte se fit plus sensuelle, Naruto toujours à genoux sur le matelas, Taka à califourchon sur lui, leurs mains caressant le corps de l’autre avec tendresse et l’explorant. Inconsciemment, le prostitué ondula légèrement des hanches, sentant parfaitement le début d’érection de son beau blond bizarre. Mais ce qui le fit stopper net tout mouvement fut tout autre chose, une sensation étrange, un détail surprenant, un truc totalement inédit pour lui à ce jour.

Voyant l’air surpris de Taka, Naruto fronça les sourcils, s'inquiétant de savoir ce qui déclenchait une telle réaction, ayant peur d’être peut-être allé trop loin, trop vite... Il ne voulait pas se comporter comme tous ces hommes qui abusaient sans scrupules de Sasuke. Il voulait vraiment être différent. Doucement, le brun se détacha de lui, reculant un peu pour séparer leurs corps, puis il posa ses yeux sur l’espace entre eux deux. La tête brune se releva brutalement, éberluée, fixant Naruto qui commença à craindre le pire.  
\- Taka ? s’enquit-il doucement.

\- T’as vu ? demanda le prostitué en tendant un index tremblant vers leurs entrejambes.  
Naruto suivit des yeux l‘index, histoire d’être sûr de ne pas se tromper sur la cause d’une telle réaction. Bon, à part deux bosses annonciatrices d’un début d’érection dans leurs pyjamas respectifs, il n’y avait rien d’autre de particulièrement notable. Peut-être Taka avait-il eu peur en sentant le désir, difficile à nier sur ce coup, qu’il éprouvait pour lui ?

Rougissant d’embarras, Naruto entreprit donc de se justifier :  
\- Ben oui, mais tu sais c’est normal, hein. Tu es beau, et je t’apprécie beaucoup, alors forcément mon corps réagit... Mais euh...  
\- Pas toi, crétin ! Moi ! le coupa Taka d’une voix incrédule.  
\- Hein ?

Naruto fut perdu, de quoi parlait Taka ? Lui ? Lui quoi ? Et surtout pourquoi d’un coup le brun avait l’air émerveillé alors qu’il regardait dans son propre pyjama ?  
\- Putain de Merde ! Moi aussi ! s’exclama Taka avec une incrédulité teintée de ravissement alors qu’il tirait sur l’élastique de son pantalon en soie et contemplait son entrejambe pour bien confirmer que son propre corps répondait. Voyant l’air paumé du blond, il précisa :  
\- Moi aussi je bande ! Ça ne m’était encore jamais arrivé. Tu te rends compte ? Je croyais que j’étais impuissant moi, mais visiblement pas tant que ça ! C’est dingue !

Il n’en revenait pas : il bandait. Bon, pas beaucoup certes, mais quand même ! Taka fixa son sexe légèrement tendu, n’en croyant pas ses yeux. Jamais de sa vie il n’avait réagi ainsi, il se pensait réellement totalement impuissant et ça lui était complètement égal, mais là... Impossible de se tromper, il était un pro en matière d’érections en tout genre : la débutante, la demi-molle, la bien avancée, la ramollissante; il était incollable sur le sujet. Et là, le doute n’était pas permis.

Timidement, il posa le bout d’un doigt sur son membre qu’il n’avait jamais vu si gros et long, constatant qu’effectivement il était plus dur que d’habitude. D’ailleurs, il était loin d’être ridicule en terme de taille maintenant qu’il le voyait ainsi. Il n’avait pas grand chose à envier à son beau blond bizarre. Histoire d’en être sûr, Taka tira sur la ceinture du pyjama de Naruto, jetant un œil curieux pour comparer avec lui-même. Non, il n’y avait pas grande différence, son sexe à lui était peut-être juste moins large que celui de son client si particulier.

Un peu gêné par le soudain intérêt de son ami pour son entrejambe, Naruto le repoussa doucement. Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas s’en formaliser, retournant à l’observation de sa propre anatomie. Les mots de Taka lui parvinrent soudain et sa mâchoire se décrocha totalement sous le coup de la surprise. C’était ça ? Juste ça ? Une seconde... Jamais ? Comment ça : jamais ?  
\- Jamais ? demanda-t-il au prostitué qui contemplait toujours son début d’érection avec émerveillement.  
\- Jamais.  
\- Mais... Même au réveil, tu... tu bandes pas ?

Taka releva brusquement la tête, s’arrachant à sa découverte, pour fixer d’un regard interrogatif son beau blond bizarre qui le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit.  
\- Pourquoi je banderai au réveil ?  
C’est vrai, pourquoi donc aurait-il une érection au réveil ? C’était stupide. Taka ne comprit pas la réaction désespérée de Naruto qui soupira lourdement avant de poser un front las sur son épaule, l’entourant de ses bras.

\- Pour rien, pour rien... Laisse tomber, ok ?  
\- Ça t’arrive à toi ? s’enquit le brun souhaitant éclaircir ce nouveau mystère.  
Mais Naruto n’avait nullement envie de se lancer dans des explications périlleuses et il lui coupa toute envie de poser de nouvelles questions en l’embrassant tendrement, Taka répondant immédiatement à la caresse buccale, remettant à plus tard ses interrogations sur ce phénomène là. 

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : chapitre 13 : Les deux tours.   
> Taka, loin de son trottoir, oublie la dure réalité de sa vie…


	14. Les deux tours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka, loin de son trottoir, oublie la dure réalité de sa vie…

\- Lancez-moi !  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je ne peux pas sauter aussi loin, alors lancez-moi !  
Sur l’écran plat, Aragorn effectuait le premier lancé de nain de l’histoire de la Terre du milieu, non sans promettre à Gimli de ne rien dire à Legolas. Mais cet événement historique passa totalement inaperçu aux yeux des deux jeunes hommes qui s’embrassaient passionnément sur le lit.

Taka gémit sourdement en sentant la bouche tendre de Naruto se poser sur sa jugulaire alors que les mains halées lui caressaient le dos, les flancs, les reins. Comment était-ce possible de ressentir autant de plaisir ? Il connaissait le mécanisme, après tout il savait toujours quoi faire pour faire du bien à ses clients, mais il n’avait jamais été touché de cette façon et il n’avait jamais touché de cette façon. C’était tellement différent de ce qu’il faisait d’habitude, lui qui contrôlait toujours plus ou moins les choses, façon de parler hein, là, il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto quand il sentit plus qu’il n’entendit la gorge pâle vibrer sous ses attouchements. Il voulait noyer Taka sous le plaisir, lui faire sentir toute la différence entre faire l’amour et baiser. Il se doutait que le brun n’avait pas souvent, voire jamais, eu l’occasion de la vivre. Il voulait que cela soit spécial entre eux, pas comme avec tous ces porcs qui allaient assouvir leurs pulsions malsaines dans la rue où travaillait le prostitué. Aussi mettait-il toute sa douceur, toute sa tendresse dans chacune des caresses qu’il prodiguait au corps fin, toujours à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Ses mains plongées dans la chevelure dorée se crispèrent soudainement quand une sensation électrisante le parcourut, partant de l’un de ses mamelons percés jusqu’à sa nuque. Les doigts de Naruto jouaient avec le bijou posé là, titillant de la plus délicieuse des manières son téton. Ça n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’il ressentait quand il tombait sur des maniaques des tétons, rien. Taka ondula inconsciemment des hanches, faisant se rencontrer leurs érections à présent bien présentes. L’ondée brûlante qui lui enflamma les reins, l’incita à recommencer. 

Naruto grogna sourdement en sentant le corps délié ondoyer sur lui, déclenchant un plaisir licencieux dans son bas ventre. Il poursuivit ses caresses découvrant de sa bouche et de ses mains le torse d'albâtre, débarrassé du haut de pyjama qui gisait sur le sol de la chambre. Sentir son amoureux frissonner dans ses bras, goûter sa peau si pâle, entendre sa respiration se faire plus courte, plus rapide, tout cela le grisait complètement.

Jamais il ne s’était senti aussi bien de toute sa vie, aussi précieux, aussi... aimé... Et c’était bon, si bon de se sentir ainsi, même s’il savait parfaitement que la chute n’en serait que plus douloureuse. Mais ça, il le savait déjà. Il était foutu de toute façon, alors autant en profiter tant que c’était encore possible. Taka prit soudainement conscience qu’il ne faisait que subir depuis le début les assauts de son pyjamaphile de blond. Bien décidé à remédier à cet état de fait, il plongea une main tremblante dans le pantalon de son partenaire de jeux plus que sensuels.

Naruto stoppa la main inquisitrice et souffla :  
\- Non...  
Voyant le regard perdu du brun face à lui, il lui caressa doucement la joue avant de murmurer :  
\- Je veux que ce soit spécial, différent... alors, toi tu me laisses faire, d’accord ? Je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal, ni rien que tu ne veuilles pas, mais laisses moi faire, ok ? 

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine à l’entente de ces mots et devant le regard azur empli d’amour. Le laisser faire ? Oui, il pouvait faire ça. Taka retira sa main et se jeta sur la bouche de ce type bizarre qui lui faisait ressentir tellement de choses inédites. Il se sentit repoussé sur le matelas, s’y retrouvant étendu sur le dos, Naruto couché sur lui entre ses jambes écartées. En temps normal, il n’aimait pas particulièrement ni cette position où il était à la merci du consommateur, ni le fait de se laisser faire. Mais, c’était Naruto, son client si particulier, son pyjamaphile saletéophobe, alors... Il pouvait bien s’abandonner un peu, juste un peu. 

Naruto partit à la découverte du corps de Taka, ses mains et sa bouche parcourant chaque centimètre carré de peau pâle. Il joua tendrement avec les bijoux posés sur les deux monts de chair fragiles, soutirant de doux soupirs au jeune prostitué. Il voulait lui faire sentir à quel point il comptait pour lui, cet attachement irrationnel mais incontrôlable qui le poussait semaine après semaine à aller le chercher sur son trottoir et à lui offrir ces week-ends qui les rapprochaient un peu plus à chaque fois.

C’était tellement étrange de se sentir frissonner sous les attouchements de son beau blond bizarre. Une douce chaleur se répandait dans tout son être le faisant se sentir bien, si bien. Il n’avait pas peur, il n’était pas dégoûté, et même... il en redemandait. C’était la première fois de sa vie qu’il souhaitait que les choses durent le plus longtemps possible. Naruto lui avait dit qu’il voulait que ce soit spécial entre eux, et c’était plus que spécial : c’était unique. 

Allongés l’un sur l’autre, les deux jeunes hommes prirent leur temps, l’un pour explorer le corps de l’autre, l’autre pour découvrir de toutes nouvelles sensations encore inédites pour lui. Les pyjamas atterrirent sur le parquet de la chambre, les corps nus se dévoilant pleinement. Des soupirs, des gémissements à peine audibles et le bruit des respirations rapides et haletantes couvrirent le fond sonore de la télé toujours allumée où le film défilait encore, mais dans l’indifférence la plus totale.

Victime d’une réaction en chaîne d’une intensité peu commune, Taka sentit avec une acuité plus que certaine son érection, oui la sienne, et il en avait une belle pour sa plus grande satisfaction en tant qu’homme, disparaître dans la bouche de Naruto. Ses mains s’enfouirent dans les mèches blondes dont certaines caressaient son estomac en un chatouillis agréable. Non, en fait, tout ce que lui faisait Naruto était agréable, tellement agréable qu’il en avait le tournis et qu’il avait chaud, très chaud même. Chaque soupir ou gémissement qui s’échappait de ses lèvres n’était pas feint, non vraiment pas. Et il succombait sous les vagues torrides qui le noyaient.

Il sentait cette boule incandescente au creux de ses reins gonfler et prendre de plus en plus d’ampleur. Il fallait que Naruto fasse quelque chose, et rapidement. D’ailleurs, il sentait son corps se tordre et ses fesses se contracter, tout comme un autre endroit, et ça commençait à prendre des proportions complètement ingérables. A ce rythme, il allait bien finir par jouir, sans que Naruto n’ait rien consommé.  
\- Na... Naruto...

Soucieux du bien-être de Sasuke, Naruto releva la tête, relâchant le sexe érigé qui envahissait sa bouche depuis de longues minutes. Avant qu’il ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva soudainement ramené sur le corps pâle, les lèvres fines du brun s’écrasant sur les siennes avec avidité. Il répondit plus que fougueusement au baiser, grognant sourdement en sentant l’érection de celui qu’il aimait rouler contre la sienne.

\- Fais quelque chose... maintenant ! Sinon, je te jure que je m’en charge moi-même, grogna Taka.  
Naruto se détacha des lèvres fines, prenant le temps de contempler le visage noyé de désir de Taka qu’il prit en coupe, caressant les joues hâves du bout de ses pouces. Il se lécha les lèvres de la pointe de sa langue. Il voulait être spécial pour Taka, et il savait très exactement comment.

\- Justement... On va faire quelque chose, mais cette fois ce sera différent, souffla-t-il contre les lèvres fines jouant avec l’anneau noir qui ornait l’inférieure.  
Taka lui jeta un regard oblique, ne comprenant pas vraiment où l’autre voulait en venir. Différent ? Comment ça différent ? Ses orbes sombres sondèrent les aigues-marines aux reflets si chauds et si tendres qui étaient posés sur lui. Son futur amant se décida à poursuivre en voyant son expression inquisitrice et un peu déstabilisée.

\- Je veux que ce soit toi qui me prennes... Je n’ai pas envie que pour toi ce soit comme d’habitude, alors je veux que ce soit toi qui me prennes...   
\- Hein ? s’exclama Taka incrédule. Que... Moi ? Mais... J’ai jamais fait ça, moi !  
\- Jamais ? s’étonna Naruto.  
\- Ben non. Moi je suis juste le trou à remplir, point. C’est pour mon cul qu’on me paye, pas pour ma bite. En plus, elle aurait pas servi à grand chose vu que jusqu’à ce soir j’étais impuissant. Et puis, où tu as vu que des mecs payaient pour se faire enculer ? Tu t’imagines Hidan en train d’écarter les cuisses en disant “ Allez, Blanche-neige ! Prends-moi” ? 

\- Hidan ?  
\- Mais oui, tu sais, le type aux cheveux blancs, mon mac. Tu l’as forcément vu quand tu m’espionnais sur le trottoir d’en face, répondit Taka.  
Naruto se souvint alors parfaitement de ce type qui avait sauvagement battu et violé son ami au vu et au su de tous. Une bile amère remonta dans sa gorge au souvenir douloureux du calvaire qu’avait subi Sasuke ce jour-là et de sa propre impuissance à le sortir des griffes du mafieux.

Décidant de ne plus penser à tout ça, Naruto secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur le brun sous lui qui le fixait toujours, une expression d’attente sur le visage. Avec un sourire, le blond roula sur le dos, entraînant son futur amant avec lui, l’installant confortablement entre ses jambes. Il caressa doucement une joue pâle et murmura :  
\- Justement... Je veux vraiment que ce soit spécial entre nous. C’est pour ça que je veux que ce soit toi qui me prennes.

Taka regarda sans mot dire son beau blond bizarre qui lui faisait une demande aussi inattendue qu’inédite. Qu’il le prenne ? Que ce soit lui, Taka, qui domine ? Bon, techniquement ce n’était pas dur, il suffisait de bien viser le trou. Mais, il risquait de lui faire mal. Il savait d’expérience à quel point ça pouvait être douloureux, surtout quand on n’avait pas l’habitude. Et quelque chose lui disait que Naruto n’était pas du genre à avoir l’habitude, pas du tout, même. 

Pas vraiment à l’aise avec cette idée, Taka se redressa à califourchon sur Naruto.  
\- On pourrait le faire comme la première fois... si tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je sois au-dessus... tenta-t-il face à son blond décidément totalement imprévisible, jusque dans ce domaine où pourtant il était difficile de le surprendre tant il en avait vu.   
Les mains de Naruto glissèrent sur ses hanches et le regard bleu plongé dans le sien se fit plus décidé.

\- Non. Je veux te sentir en moi... Pas l’inverse. Surtout maintenant que tu es capable de le faire. Tu n’en as pas envie ?  
\- Mais... Je vais te faire mal... souffla Taka, plus que gêné par la situation.  
\- Il faut juste que tu me prépares bien comme il faut et ça ira, répondit le blond.  
Voyant le regard surpris que le brun lui lança à ces mots, Naruto sourit doucement au jeune homme brun qui le surplombait et le rassura :

\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Je sais comment faire pour que ça ne soit pas douloureux, je te guiderai.  
Taka fit la moue, pas franchement convaincu. Son drôle d’amant aux idées saugrenues se redressa et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Il n’était vraiment pas au bout de ses peines avec cet oiseau là. Mais, s’il devait être totalement honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien s’avouer que la proposition était tentante, plus que tentante même.

Pénétrer quelqu’un, ne pas être celui qui était pris... Tester ce que ça faisait de coucher avec un autre et ne pas être le receveur. En plus, il avait une érection. Elle était toujours là, bien présente. Son sexe était toujours fièrement dressé entre ses cuisses. Lui qui s’était toujours pensé impuissant découvrait pour la première fois qu’il était capable d’avoir la trique... et en plus Naruto s’offrait à lui... C’était complètement fou, et il était curieux. Il connaissait pourtant la pratique, il la subissait si souvent qu’il connaissait les rouages par cœur. Mais là, c’était vraiment à l’opposé de son quotidien, et ça le déstabilisait. Il n’allait pas s’en plaindre, oh ça non, mais c’était... étrange. 

Attrapant le tube de lubrifiant, qui traînait par là, Naruto le déposa dans la paume de Sasuke dont les yeux passèrent de l’objet à lui, demandant une explication muette qu’il se fit un plaisir de lui donner, pas gêné pour deux sous.   
\- Tu en mets sur tes doigts, n’hésite pas à en mettre beaucoup. Puis tu fais pénétrer ton index, lentement, tu le tournes, le rentres, le ressors. Quand tu sens que le muscle est plus détendu tu rajoutes le majeur. Là, tu...

\- Attends, l’interrompit Taka. Tu veux que je te foute mes doigts dans le cul ?   
L’incrédulité parfaitement audible dans la voix du brun fit sourire Naruto qui reprit :  
\- Oui. C’est nécessaire pour la préparation. Si tu me prends comme ça, sans rien préparer avant, ça va effectivement faire très mal.  
Le blond préféra ne pas penser à tout ce qu’impliquait la question de son ami, entre autre que lui-même n’avait jamais dû être préparé. C’était trop douloureux de songer à tout ça maintenant, et il remisa dans un coin de sa tête cette nouvelle donnée, avant de reprendre ses explications.

Après la théorie expliquée en détails par le blond, vint la pratique. Et ce ne fut pas sans une certaine appréhension que Taka fit pénétrer son index généreusement lubrifié dans le corps de son client si particulier. Il suivit à la lettre les instructions de celui-ci, s’étonnant de voir qu’à part quelques grimaces douloureuses, dans l’ensemble, le blond semblait y trouver un certain plaisir. Preuve que celui-ci ne devait pas avoir complètement tort en l’incitant à le préparer. 

\- Hmmm... Il faut que tu trouves... ma prostate... souffla Naruto d’une voix haletante.  
\- Ta quoi ? s’étonna Taka.  
\- Prostate... C’est une glande masculine... Trouve-là...  
\- Oh ça va hein ! Je suis pas Frodon moi... maugréa le brun. Prostate... Pfff... Encore un mot de bourge... Et c’est où ce truc ? 

Naruto grimaça légèrement et se tortilla un peu sur le matelas pendant les explorations, pas vraiment fructueuses jusque là, du brun qui pourtant essayait de s’appliquer précautionneusement dans ses recherches.   
\- ... Ah... plus vers le haut... grinça-t-il d’inconfort.  
\- Là ? tenta Taka.

\- Non... Plus Haaaa... Là !! Oui, juste là !!  
Taka se figea sur place devant la réaction soudaine de son beau blond bizarre dont les yeux s’étaient écarquillés démesurément, son corps s'arquant sur le lit. C’était quoi ça ? Par curiosité, il tâta ce qu’il avait sous les doigts : une sorte de petite boule un peu plus ferme que le reste. L’exclamation licencieuse qui salua son initiative lui soutira un sourire narquois. Il allait enfin pouvoir jouer un peu sans craindre de faire du mal à son amant... 

\- Attends, je suis pas sûr, dit-il d’un ton très sérieux. Juste là ? Ou plus là ?  
Tout en parlant, il avait déplacé ses doigts de telle sorte qu’ils ne soient plus en contact avec la fameuse prostate, faisant grogner de frustration Naruto qui chercha à s’empaler sur ses phalanges pour retrouver lui-même ce plaisir que Taka lui refusait.  
\- Hannn... Arrête... Nooon... Pas là... Ouiiiiiiiiii !

Taka poursuivit son petit jeu quelques minutes, frustrant volontairement son pyjamaphile pour mieux le faire gémir l’instant d’après. Il était surpris par les réactions du blond. Jamais il n’aurait cru qu’on puisse prendre du plaisir avec un truc dans le cul. En tout cas, pour lui, c’était vraiment une première. Jusque là, coucher avec les clients, ou avec les membre de l’Aka, c’était un boulot, il gagnait sa vie avec ça, sa survie surtout. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé que ça puisse être agréable ou même plaisant. Pour ceux qui le prenaient oui, ça avait toujours eu l’air de l’être... mais pas pour lui.

Alors voir Naruto se tortiller ainsi, des gémissements de plaisir s’échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes, l’étonnait et l’excitait aussi un peu. Bon plus qu’un peu s’il en jugeait par son érection qui retrouvait la vigueur qu’elle avait précédemment un peu perdue. Ce qu’il sentait avec ses doigts le surprenait aussi, le conduit chaud dans lequel ils étaient enfoncés se contractait autour d’eux, les enserrant avec force. Taka se demanda vaguement ce qu’il ressentirait quand ce serait son sexe à la place de ses phalanges. Son manque total d’expérience dans ce domaine, ce qui était un comble à bien y penser, ne l’aidait nullement à imaginer les choses.

Naruto gémit fortement sous les sensations délicieuses que lui procurait son brun. Il n’avait jamais été pris, n’en ayant jamais eu ni l’envie, ni la curiosité. S’il prenait toujours bien soin de s’assurer que ses partenaires aient du plaisir, il n’avait jamais imaginé à quel point les stimulations sur la prostate pouvaient être électriques. Bon, il s’en doutait un peu, mais n’avait jamais expérimenté la chose de lui-même. Au moins, lui et Taka étaient sur un pied d’égalité : ce soir, c’était une grande première pour eux deux.

\- Hmmm... Je suis prêt... souffla Naruto, pas sûr de pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps si Taka continuait à appuyer sur ce point si sensible aux creux de ses reins.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
Naruto hocha frénétiquement la tête, faisant ainsi clairement comprendre au brun sa certitude. Ce dernier enfila rapidement un préservatif sur son érection, qui le ravissait toujours autant, et pour faire bonne mesure, étala une généreuse couche de lubrifiant sur le latex.

S’allongeant sur le corps hâlé de son beau blond bizarre, le jeune prostitué plongea ses orbes sombres dans les yeux azur du blond. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent en un baiser enflammé où passa tout le désir qui les tenaillait. Sentant l’hésitation du brun, Naruto lui caressa doucement la joue et lui murmura tendrement :  
\- Viens...

Après un dernier coup d’œil à son amant, Taka se redressa, s’agenouillant entre les jambes écartées de son client si particulier. D’une main tremblante d’appréhension et d’excitation mêlées, il dirigea son érection vers l’intimité qu’il avait préparée avec soin. Il poussa doucement, enfonçant le bout de son sexe enveloppé de latex dans l’antre chaud et lubrifié de son beau blond bizarre.

Se sentir aussi étroitement enserré déclencha en lui un tourbillon de sensations toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Serrant les dents, Taka stoppa sa progression et prit appui sur le bassin de son amant, essayant de retrouver un peu le contrôle de ses émotions.  
\- Oh, putain de bordel...  
\- Taka... Bouge !

Obéissant à l’ordre dit d’un ton presque suppliant, le brun poussa un peu plus avant son érection brûlante dans le corps de Naruto. Mais plus il avançait, plus les sensations étaient intenses et ingérables. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait en lui, mais c’était si bon qu’il ne voulait surtout pas que ça s’arrête. Une fois complètement prisonnier de ce puits ardent, Taka ouvrit les yeux, tombant sur le visage légèrement grimaçant de son beau blond bizarre. Ça n’avait pas l’air si indolore que ça finalement. Voulant s’excuser, il se pencha pour cueillir la bouche charnue de ce type étrange qui avait le chic pour le bouleverser.

Naruto sourit à son amant et répondit avec avidité au baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque pâle. Se sentant mieux, il donna un coup de hanche, constatant avec plaisir que l’inconfort de la pénétration disparaissait rapidement. Il sentit Taka se tendre soudainement au dessus de lui, les doigts de celui-ci se crispant sur ses hanches, un grognement sourd s’échouant sur sa bouche. 

Sans prévenir, tout explosa en lui en un feu d’artifice dévastateur et Taka se déversa dans le préservatif. Fauché par l’orgasme, le premier de sa vie, il s’effondra sur le corps de Naruto, haletant sous les sensations torrides qui l’avaient dévasté. Lentement, la réalisation se fit dans son esprit : il avait joui. Lui, Taka, le prostitué impuissant, avait joui et éjaculé. Et ça avait été foutrement bon. Curieux de savoir ce qu’en avait pensé son amant, il leva la tête croisant le regard éberlué de celui-ci.

Naruto ne savait plus ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. S’il en croyait ce qu’il voyait Taka avait été... rapide, le laissant en plan sur ce coup. Incrédule, il croisa les yeux onyx du brun qui luisaient du plaisir qu’il avait ressenti. Il vit la réalisation se faire sur le visage aux traits altiers aussi sûrement que s’il avait été dans sa tête : les yeux noirs s’écarquillèrent brusquement juste avant que la tête brune ne tombe lourdement sur son épaule :  
\- Oh merde...

S’il l’avait pu, Taka se serait caché dans un trou de souris. Oui il avait joui, mais tellement vite que c’en était lamentable. Si ça avait été l’un de ses clients, il n’aurait eu aucun scrupule à se foutre de lui, et là c’était lui qui jouait les éjaculateurs précoces. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que ce crétin de blond avait bougé les hanches, provoquant tant de choses dans son corps qu’il avait été incapable de se retenir. Jamais il n’avait eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. 

Ce fut plus fort que lui, Naruto commença à rire essayant vainement de le cacher à son brun susceptible. Ce dernier releva les yeux, le fixant d’un regard boudeur :  
\- Je sais que tu te marres, crétin. Je suis sur toi là. Tu espérais le cacher comment ?   
\- Tu verrais ta tête, pouffa Naruto.  
\- Pfff...

Taka se détacha de son beau blond bizarre, se retirant du corps de celui-ci. Il ôta le préservatif de son érection ramollissante, regardant avec une certaine fascination son sperme qui nimbait le latex. Son attention fut détournée par Naruto qui ricana doucement devant sa mine déconfite.  
\- Allez, c’est pas grave... C’est juste... euh... tenta-t-il.  
\- Hilarant, si on en croit ta tête ! rétorqua le brun en voyant le regard pétillant de rire du blond. De toute façon c’est ta faute, conclut-il boudeur. 

\- Ma faute ? s’étonna Naruto.  
\- Oui, ta faute. Tu m’as excité comme c’est pas possible et tu as bougé alors que j’étais pas prêt !! répliqua Taka avec une mauvaise fois palpable.  
Naruto éclata de rire, ne pouvant plus retenir son hilarité. Oui, il trouvait la situation risible. Son rire fut vite étouffé par un oreiller que son amant écrasa sur son visage.

Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent alors dans une bataille d’oreillers, Taka essayant d’étouffer Naruto avec et Naruto tentant d’échapper aux assauts de son brun. Bientôt ils furent deux à rire, se chamaillant comme des gamins sur le lit, nullement gênés par leur nudité respective. L’affrontement amical s’acheva quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux se laissant tomber sur le matelas, essoufflés et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- N’empêche... c’est la honte, ronchonna Taka étendu sur le dos et regardant le plafond.  
Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit Naruto se tourner sur le côté pour le regarder. Il n’osait pas lui jeter ne serait-ce qu’un coup d’œil, plus que gêné par ce qui s’était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Avant même qu’il ait pu protester, celui-ci le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec force.   
\- C’est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde. Et puis c’était ta première fois, c’est normal.

Sentant que Taka n’était pas très convaincu, Naruto entreprit de le câliner, bien décidé à dérider définitivement son ami. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à râler contre les cajoleries dont il l’abreuvait, arguant qu’il n’était pas un nounours. Naruto cessa ses pitreries mais garda le brun collé à lui, n’ayant aucunement envie de le sentir s’éloigner. Ses mains caressèrent tendrement le dos pâle, naviguant avec douceur le long de la colonne vertébrale, sans intentions particulières.

Le jeune prostitué se laissa porter par les doux attouchements de son beau blond bizarre, appréciant ce sentiment inhabituel de bien-être et de sérénité. Il était bien là, blotti contre ce type étrange. Du bout des doigts il caressa la peau hâlée à sa portée, laissant son esprit dériver sans objectif précis. Pourtant, ses pensées restèrent focalisées sur son pyjamaphile et les sentiments interdits qu’il éprouvait pour lui. Oui, il était bel et bien amoureux de ce blond avec un nom de pâte de ramen. Et ça lui faisait peur, il devait bien se l’avouer. Il savait déjà que ça ne se terminerait pas bien pour lui, mais il espérait que Naruto n’ait pas à en souffrir aussi. 

Naruto déposa un chaste baiser sur le front pâle de son amoureux, lequel leva un regard troublé vers lui. La bouche fine et ornée de piercings prit la sienne d’assaut avec une tendresse désarmante à laquelle l’étudiant répondit de la même façon. L’échange se fit peu à peu plus intense et passionné, leurs langues dansant ensemble un ballet connu d’elles seules, leurs mains repartant avidement à la découverte du corps de l’autre.

Les caresses devinrent de plus en plus sensuelles, rallumant le feu du désir qui s’était apaisé, embrasant les deux jeunes hommes étendus sur le lit. Naruto lâcha les lèvres fines et douces de son brun pour aller embrasser le cou opalin qui se tendit vers l’arrière, lui permettant un meilleur accès. Il fit basculer Taka sur le dos, couvrant la mince silhouette de la sienne plus trapue. Un soupir lascif s’échappa de la bouche entrouverte de son amant, l’excitant un peu plus encore.

\- Taka... soupira Naruto.  
Le jeune homme ainsi interpellé ouvrit les yeux qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience d’avoir fermés, et plongea un regard interrogatif dans deux océans de tendresse.  
\- Tu voudrais pas qu’on réessaye ?  
Naruto attendit, un peu anxieux, la réponse de son amoureux qui le fixa sans rien dire, se mordillant les lèvres avec nervosité.

\- Tu veux dire... comme on a fait tout à l’heure ? s’enquit Taka.  
Son beau blond bizarre hocha la tête, et le prostitué se mordilla plus fortement les lèvres, ne sachant comment formuler ce qu’il voulait.  
\- C’est... c’est quoi cette histoire de prostate ? finit-il par demander.  
Son client si particulier sourit avant de lui répondre calmement tout en lui caressant le visage.

\- La prostate, c’est une glande spécifique à l’homme. C’est là que se fabrique le liquide séminal. Elle est très sensible et lors d’un rapport anal, elle est la source d’un très grand plaisir.   
Taka enregistra les informations fournies, se demandant vaguement ce qu’était le liquide séminal. Voyant que Naruto attendait visiblement qu’il dise quelque chose, il finit par dire :  
\- Je dois pas en avoir alors...

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de Naruto qui se pencha vers lui pour souffler doucement à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres :  
\- Tu en as forcément une... Mais si tu veux, on peut vérifier...   
Taka hésita un instant avant d’approuver d’un signe de tête et de répondre sur le même ton :  
\- Mais si tu la trouves pas, on fera comme tout à l’heure... Hein ?   
\- Promis.

Naruto enjoignit son amant à se détendre avec des caresses légères et des baisers langoureux. Taka ouvrit lentement les cuisses sous les attentions câlines. Son beau blond bizarre caressa ses hanches et sa taille et posa sa bouche sur son torse. Et Taka se mit à avoir chaud, très chaud, de plus en plus chaud. Les lèvres charnues le bécotèrent ici ou là, échauffant sa peau, faisant tourner ses sens. C’était bon, c’était délicieux, c’était tellement différent...

L’étudiant ne résista pas à la tentation de graviter autour de l’un des mamelons de Taka, s’en rapprochant petit à petit, irrésistiblement attiré par la petite pointe de chair rose pâle transpercée par un bijou. L’anneau noir orné de deux pointes maintenait le délicat monticule perpétuellement érigé, et il trouvait ce détail particulièrement érotique. Le corps du brun se tendit sur le matelas, sa respiration devenant plus lourde. Est-ce que c’était une zone érogène chez le brun ?

Taka gémit sourdement, surpris par l’ondée sulfureuse qui le traversa. La bouche de Naruto venait de se poser sur l’un de ses tétons, englobant la pointe dans sa caverne humide et chaude où elle fut aspirée goulûment. Quand la langue de son client si particulier vint le chatouiller à cet endroit, sa voix s’éleva sans qu’il puisse la retenir, un torrent d’émotions torrides l’engloutissant tout à coup. Jamais il n’avait ressenti cela, jamais. Son ventre se creusa sous les ondées sulfureuses.

Il n’aurait même jamais cru pouvoir éprouver tant de plaisir alors que son mamelon était emprisonné entre les lèvres humides et douces de son amant. Ce n’était pourtant pas faute d’avoir eu des clients maniaques des tétons, mais dans ces cas là il se faisait plus l’effet d’une vache à lait qu’un petit veau tétait qu’autre chose. Naruto, lui, le consumait sous ses caresses et son mont de chair sensible s'électrisait sous ses attentions.

L’étudiant blond finit par relâcher la pointe turgide et entreprit de couvrir de baisers le torse pâle de son amoureux. Les abdominaux à peine dessinés se contractèrent sous sa bouche et son souffle, alors que de doux soupirs s’envolaient dans la chambre à présent silencieuse, le film étant fini depuis longtemps.  
\- J’aime beaucoup ton bijou là, dit-il doucement en frottant son nez contre le dragon d’argent qui ornait le nombril de Taka. Il est très beau je trouve.

\- Hmm... C’est Yahiko qui l’a fait pour moi, répondit Taka.  
\- Il est doué.  
\- Hmpf...  
Comprenant que le brun ne souhaitait pas s’attarder sur ce sujet, Naruto reprit son exploration, descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas.

Un gémissement indécent lui échappa quand une langue taquine vint lécher l’extrémité de son érection, déclenchant de délicieux frissons dans tout son être. Taka se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ces sons qu’il ne se savait même pas capable d’émettre. Mais la bouche chaude et humide qui l’engloutit soudainement lui soutira un cri lascif des plus sonores. Les mains plongées dans les mèches dorées de son pyjamaphile, il ne put empêcher son bassin d’onduler sous les sensations brûlantes qui, partant de son aine, se répercutaient dans tout son corps.

Naruto sourit autour de l’érection qu’il suçait avec délice, ravi des exclamations érotiques qu’il entendait. Il prit tout son temps pour mener le brun si cher à son cœur au bord de la jouissance, caressant de ses paumes les cuisses blêmes et tremblantes. Son propre désir était attisé par le plaisir qu’il procurait à son amoureux. C’était exactement ainsi que se déroulaient ses rêves : lui noyant Sasuke sous le plaisir le plus incandescent, et aujourd’hui c’était une réalité.

Inondant ses doigts de lubrifiant, il les coula contre l’intimité de Taka. Alors comme ça, le brun pensait sincèrement ne pas avoir de prostate ? Naruto pressa peu à peu son index contre la délicate entrée. Il avait hâte de lui prouver le contraire. Le jeune prostitué serra légèrement ses mâchoires. Il n’aimait pas être pris, il n’avait jamais aimé ça. Il fallut toute la science du blond qui ne manqua pas la tension qui l’habitait pour détourner ses pensées de l’intrusion qui devenait de plus en plus concrète, et les caresses buccales sur son sexe fournissaient un excellent dérivatif.

\- M-merdeee... Ahnnnnnn... Ah ! Na-naruto !  
Taka s’était presque redressé sous la vague jouissive et brûlante qui venait de le traverser, se recroquevillant pratiquement sur lui-même, ses mains se crispant dans les mèches dorées alors que tout son corps tremblait sourdement.  
\- Et bien, tu vois ! Tu en as une de prostate finalement... lâcha Naruto victorieux, non sans une pointe d’amusement.

Seul un regard sombre voilé de plaisir lui répondit alors que le jeune homme se laissait retomber sur le lit, essoufflé. Mais Naruto ne l’entendit pas de cette oreille, se souvenant parfaitement de la frustration qu’il avait ressentie un peu plus tôt quand Taka l’avait préparé. Il retrouva la petite boule sensible sans aucun mal et la cajola à nouveau, faisant s’envoler une nouvelle série de gémissements vers le plafond. Les abdominaux finement dessinés se contractaient sous le souffle laborieux de sa victime dont il abusa une nouvelle fois, heureux de lui procurer autant de plaisir.

Des ondées de lave brûlante le parcouraient, le laissant exsangue et noyé de félicité charnelle. A chaque fois que Naruto appuyait sur ce point si particulier, il avait l’impression de littéralement décoller vers le septième ciel sans passer par les étapes intermédiaires. C’était si bon que le plafond de la chambre tournoyait au-dessus de sa tête en un kaléidoscope tourbillonnant. Encore meilleur qu’un putain de fix de n’importe quelle drogue qui soit ! 

Ses hanches ondulèrent inconsciemment pour mieux venir à la rencontre des doigts enchanteurs. Il en voulait encore, oui encore. Il était totalement enivré par les sensations qui le traversaient et le catapultaient aux portes de l’extase, tout près, si proche, qu’il ne manquait plus grand chose pour qu’il bascule encore une fois dans ce bien-être enchanteur et libérateur.  
\- Maintenant qu’on est fixé sur le fait que tu as effectivement une prostate, tu veux toujours qu’on fasse comme tout à l’heure ? souffla Naruto, l’excitation et le désir crépitant dans sa voix chaude. 

Taka papillonna des paupières, posant un regard vague sur son amant toujours installé entre ses cuisses. Il détestait être pris, il détestait vraiment ça, mais... Naruto lui faisait ressentir tant de choses nouvelles et merveilleuses... Et, s’il devait être totalement honnête envers lui-même, il était encore plus excité que tout à l’heure, et jouer les éjaculateurs précoces une deuxième fois ne serait pas vraiment très glorieux. Il était habitué à être pénétré, peut-être que son corps réagirait moins dans ce sens là et qu’il tiendrait un peu plus honorablement la distance ? 

Passant ses bras autour du cou bronzé de son beau blond bizarre, il l’amena à lui et souffla de sa voix la plus érotique :  
\- Non... Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire Monsieur pâte de ramen...  
Le sourire malicieux qui étira la bouche fine du brun amusa Naruto qui rétorqua sur le même ton :  
\- Alors accroche-toi ! On va décoller, direction les étoiles ! 

Le blond se redressa et dénicha un nouveau petit carré argenté qu’il déchira d’un coup de dents incisif. En un tour de main, il habilla son érection de latex et enduisit généreusement le préservatif de lubrifiant. Il se rallongea sur le corps mince de Taka, se jetant avec voracité sur sa bouche pour la plus grande joie de celui-ci qui répondit de la même façon à son baiser. Sans relâcher les lèvres fines et ornées de bijoux, Naruto guida son sexe jusqu’à l’intimité préparée de son amant qui referma ses bras sur lui.

Taka grogna sous la pénétration envahissante, et se jeta un peu plus dans ses échanges langoureux et humides avec son blond. Ce n’était pas parce qu’il avait l’habitude qu’il était insensible, même s’il devait bien reconnaître que c’était bien moins douloureux qu’à l’accoutumée. Naruto bougea lentement, le pénétrant plus profondément encore puis s’arrêta, lui laissant apparemment le temps de s’accoutumer et de se détendre sous ses caresses.

D’un coup de hanche, le jeune prostitué incita son amant à bouger, ce dernier obtempérant immédiatement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à celui-ci pour retrouver la petite glande dispensatrice de plaisir et Taka gémit lascivement sous les ondées brûlantes qui l’envahirent. Il renoua avec ce tourbillon délicieux qui l’emportait dans un maelström de sensations toutes plus grisantes les unes que les autres, incapable d’y résister.

Naruto réprima autant que possible son envie de se déhancher furieusement dans le corps pâle qui l’enserrait si bien. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Sasuke. Il ne voulait que le noyer sous la jouissance et si pour cela il devait mettre un frein à ses ardeurs, il le ferait. Aussi se mouvait-il lentement dans cet antre chaud et étroit, trop souvent abusé et pas assez respecté à son goût, bien décidé à l’honorer comme il se devait. 

Mais Taka ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille, il sentait confusément que son amant le ménageait, or lui ne voulait qu’une chose : jouir encore, et si possible encore plus fort que la fois précédente. Aussi enroula-t-il ses jambes fines autour de la taille de son beau blond bizarre, nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque et il le fit basculer sur le dos, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Devant le regard surpris de Naruto, il se justifia :  
\- Tu vas pas assez vite...

Immédiatement, il ondula des hanches, cherchant à retrouver ce point si particulier en lui, sa prostate, qui le ferait décoller vers les étoiles promises par son client si spécial. Comprenant ses intentions, Naruto lui souffla :  
\- Penche-toi vers l’arrière...  
Docilement, il s’exécuta basculant son torse vers l’arrière jusqu’à ce que sa tête touche le matelas entre les pieds de son saletéophobe. Une ondulation du bassin suffit à lui faire retrouver cette fameuse glande, une exclamation lascive s’échappant d’entre ses lèvres.

Naruto glissa ses paumes sur les cuisses blêmes et frémissantes qui encadraient sa taille, accompagnant les mouvements de son amant. Il ne voyait pas son visage mais les gémissements sonores qui résonnaient dans la pièce lui suffisaient pour savoir que celui-ci prenait son plaisir sans vergogne. Bien décidé à le pousser aussi loin que possible dans cet abîme orgasmique qu’il découvrait, Naruto caressa l'érection pâle et tendue d’une main sûre calquant son rythme sur celui imposé par Taka.

Il ne contrôlait plus rien, son corps ondoyait sans qu’il en ait vraiment conscience, ne cherchant qu’une chose : le plaisir. Quand les doigts de Naruto se refermèrent sur son sexe raidi d’excitation, Taka crut qu’il allait mourir tant la double sensation sur lui et en lui était jouissive. Perdu dans un tourbillon voluptueux, il chercha un point d’ancrage trouvant un pied et une main auquel il s’accrocha de toutes ses forces. 

Sa bouche ouverte laissait s’échapper des exclamations érotiques sans qu’il ne le veuille vraiment. Il était un prostitué, il se faisait baiser plusieurs fois par jour depuis une dizaine d’années, et pourtant jamais encore il n’avait ressenti autant de bien-être que maintenant. Jusqu’à présent, il n’avait jamais compris la différence que faisaient les gens entre baiser et faire l’amour. Il pensait même que ce n’était qu’une question de langage : l’un étant plus vulgaire que l’autre. Mais maintenant... Oh oui, il comprenait parfaitement la différence ! Et s’il détestait être baisé, il adorait faire l’amour... avec Naruto. 

Serrant les dents, Naruto lutta contre son orgasme qui montait inexorablement. Il voulait faire jouir Taka avant lui et ce n’était pas chose facile, la frustration de leur premier essai se conjuguant au spectacle du corps pâle ondoyant sur lui l’excitait plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Son sexe était délicieusement enserré par les parois du puits étroit qui convulsaient de manière de plus en plus rapprochée. C’était totalement érotique et affriolant, et il ne donnait pas cher de sa résistance s’il ne trouvait pas très vite une solution.

Il sentit la main de Taka autour de son pied droit, les ongles courts s’enfonçant dans la peau fragile de sa voûte plantaire. Comprenant aux réactions de son amant que celui-ci n’allait plus tarder à basculer dans l’orgasme, Naruto referma plus fortement sa paume droite autour du sexe de ce dernier, lui soutirant un gémissement empreint de frustration.  
\- Ah... Na... Na... To...  
\- Crois-moi... tu vas aimer... réussit difficilement à articuler l’étudiant.

Aimer ? Taka n’en doutait pas vraiment, c’était un véritable incendie dans son corps. Il avait chaud, trop chaud, et cette main qui l’empêchait de jouir ne faisait qu’alimenter le brasier infernal qui l’habitait. Ses mouvements s’accélèrent, son corps ondulant plus rapidement sur celui de son amant, ses plaintes lascives devinrent des cris indécents, ses mains se crispèrent sur le pied et les doigts de son beau blond bizarre. Finalement, peut-être ne mourrait-il pas la gueule dans le caniveau mais plutôt dans une suite cinq étoiles dans les bras d’un pyjamaphile saletéophobe.

Les dents serrées, Naruto accompagna les ondulations du corps callipyge sur lui, le guidant vers l’orgasme qui se faisait de plus en plus proche. La voix de Taka s’envolait en une mélopée érotique et sensuelle, emplissant la chambre de ses accents voluptueux, et le jeune homme blond avait bien du mal à garder le contrôle de son propre corps. Ses fantasmes étaient loin de la réalité, Sauke était bien plus beau en cet instant qu’il n’avait pu le rêver. 

\- Haaannnn !!  
Le dos de Taka s’arqua sous la déferlante dévastatrice qui l’envahit, tous ses muscles se contractant violemment sous un plaisir dévorant. Son érection fermement enserrée dans la paume de son amant ne laissant d’autre échappatoire à son orgasme que la crispation de chaque fibre de son être. Des points blancs dansèrent sous ses paupières closes et Taka vit des étoiles, une exclamation particulièrement bruyante et licencieuse s’échappa d’entre ses lèvres. 

Sans laisser le temps à Sasuke de se remettre de sa jouissance, Naruto donna quelques coups de hanches, sa main allant et venant rapidement sur le sexe qu’elle emprisonnait jusque là. Il ne tarda pas à suivre son amoureux, se déversant en un grognement animal dans le préservatif, son érection douloureusement enserrée par l’intimité chaude et convulsante de son amant. Un cri à peine moins puissant que le premier échappa à Taka et l’étudiant blond sentit un liquide tiède et visqueux se répandre sur ces doigts qui poursuivirent encore durant quelques secondes leurs mouvements sur la virilité pâle. 

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent de longues secondes sans bouger, tâchant de retrouver une respiration un peu plus normale et se remettant de leurs émotions. Taka fixa sans le voir le plafond blanc de leur bungalow, encore émerveillé par toutes les sensations qui l’avaient traversé. Il avait joui... et pas qu’une fois ! Deux ! Enfin trois si on comptait la première, mais vu sa piètre performance, il n’était pas sûr que ça comptait vraiment.

Naruto fut le premier à bouger, se dégageant en douceur de la silhouette fine de Taka qui le surplombait. Il ôta rapidement le préservatif usagé avant de prendre son amant dans ses bras et d’embrasser tendrement la bouche fine et à peine rosée de ce dernier.  
\- Ça va ? s’enquit-il.  
\- Hn...

Le prostitué se laissa porter par la langueur post-coïtale, profitant de l’étreinte de celui dont il avait eu l’idée stupide de tomber amoureux. Il était bien là, si bien en fait qu’il n’avait pas du tout envie de bouger. Son regard tomba sur l’écran de télévision où le menu du DVD était affiché, lui rappelant un détail qu’il avait omis :  
\- Avec tout ça, j’ai raté la fin du film, ronchonna-t-il.

L’assertion fit doucement rire Naruto qui rassura son brun :  
\- On peut toujours remettre la fin si tu veux, ce soir ou demain. Et promis, je ne t’empêcherai pas de regarder le troisième.  
\- T’as pas intérêt. Tsu va me tuer si je lui raconte pas la fin ! Et je tiens à vivre, moi ! répliqua Taka.  
\- Oh, mais je tiens à ce que tu vives moi aussi, rassure-toi.  
-Hmpff...

Naruto relâcha Taka, non sans quelques grognements désapprobateurs de la part de celui-ci, pour aller éteindre la télé. En rangeant le film dans son boîtier, il lâcha :  
\- Bon, vu l’heure, une douche et dodo. Demain, je t’emmène faire des courses.  
Taka leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant :  
\- Et voilà le retour du maniaque de l’hygiène ! Je prends ma douche en premier, conclut-il en sortant du lit.

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, son pyjama et sa besace sous le bras. Debout devant le miroir, Taka s’observa rapidement, constatant qu’il ne s’était jamais vu ainsi : les cheveux ébouriffés dans tous les sens, les joues encore un peu rouges, les lèvres légèrement gonflées et les yeux brillants. Bordel, jamais il n’avait pris un pied pareil ! Finalement, il voulait bien recommencer aussi souvent que Monsieur pâte de ramen le voudrait.

Avec une certaine fascination, il passa son doigt sur son propre sperme, oui le sien à lui, qui collait à son ventre. Curieux, il le renifla, constatant que ça n’avait pas vraiment d’odeur et que l’aspect était exactement le même que celui de tous les autres. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé avoir une particularité, genre peut-être de la couleur. Il ne put retenir un ricanement, à l’idée de la tête qu’aurait fait Naruto si sa semence avait été rose ou verte. Laissant de côté ces considérations puériles, Taka se coula sous la douche bien chaude, appréciant de sentir l’eau délasser ses muscles.

Découvrir qu’il était capable d’éprouver du plaisir, de voir son sexe réagir et de jouir à son tour avait été une grande découverte pour lui. Il s’était toujours cru impuissant. Il n’avait jamais ressenti le plaisir qu’il voyait pourtant chez ses clients ou chez les membres de l’organisation qui l’avaient formé à son “métier”. Il n’avait jamais vraiment compris ce que le sexe leur apportait. Pour lui, ce n’était qu’un acte avilissant et dégradant, brutal et violent, souvent douloureux. Mais ce soir, avec Naruto, il venait de comprendre. C’était beaucoup plus que cela...

Il était en train de se sécher quand Naruto entra dans la salle de bain, son pyjama sous le bras. Taka ne se gêna pas pour détailler la silhouette musclée et hâlée de son amant, redessinant des yeux les courbes résolument masculines de celui-ci. Une bouffée de chaleur l’envahit soudainement et ce fut avec ravissement qu’il sentit son sexe réagir. Baissant les yeux, il constata par lui-même ce phénomène qui lui était jusqu’alors totalement inconnu.

\- Hey ! Regarde !  
Naruto, ainsi interpellé, baissa le regard vers ce que lui désignait son amant, à savoir son début d’érection.  
\- C’est magique !  
Il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l’émerveillement enfantin de Taka qui pointait un index fébrile vers son entrejambe. Amusé, Naruto prit le brun dans ses bras et l’embrassa chastement avant de lui souffler:   
\- Je vois. Mais pour ce soir, on arrête là ok ? Promis, on le refera, mais maintenant dodo ! Va te coucher, je te rejoins dès que j’ai pris ma douche.

Taka obéit docilement, il devait reconnaître que la journée à la piscine l’avait bien fatigué et leurs activités de fin de soirée n’avaient rien arrangé. En fait, il était tellement fatigué qu’il dormait déjà à moitié quand Naruto le rejoignit dans le grand lit. Ce fut dans un état comateux qu’il se blottit contre le corps chaud de son beau blond bizarre, sombrant tout de suite après dans un sommeil réparateur, heureux et apaisé pour la première fois depuis bien des années.

~oOo~ 

Dans l’hôtel des cinq pics, les oiseaux pépiaient joyeusement dans les branches des arbres entourant les bungalows grand luxe de l’établissement. Un lapin au derrière pelucheux sautillait sur le chemin gravillonné, guettant du coin de l’œil les allées et venues du personnel qui livrait les petits-déjeuners. Le soleil dardait ses rayons matinaux sur la nature environnante, les faisant s’infiltrer entre les rideaux des fenêtres pour aller réveiller les dormeurs.

L’un de ces dormeurs grogna avant de renfoncer son visage dans le torse qui lui servait d’oreiller. Foutu soleil ! Pouvait pas le laisser dormir ? Malgré ses tentatives pour retrouver le sommeil, le jeune homme fut bien forcé de se rendre à l’évidence : il était bel et bien réveillé. Et sa vessie pleine réclamait un soulagement immédiat sous peine de fuites, ce qui serait assez gênant. Ce fut donc en ronchonnant, maudissant le soleil et sa vessie, que Taka sortit du lit, y laissant un Naruto encore profondément endormi. 

Tout en se soulageant dans les toilettes péteuses de fleurs, chose qui l’émerveillait toujours autant, Taka repensa à la nuit qu’il venait de passer, un sourire béat éclairant son visage aux traits altiers. Des nuits comme ça, il voulait bien en refaire autant que ce serait possible. Il se lavait les mains quand il repensa soudain à ce que lui avait dit son beau blond bizarre à propos des érections matinales. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ce matin encore il n’avait pas eu de lever de chapiteau au réveil. Était-ce normal ? Il faudrait peut-être qu’il en touche deux mots à Monsieur pâte de ramen.

Un fix plus tard,Taka était dans le salon, en train de chercher de quelle façon il fallait procéder pour commander le petit-déjeuner. En temps normal, c’était toujours Naruto qui s’en chargeait, lui se contentant de manger ce que le groom apportait. Il réussit finalement à joindre la réception et à passer commande. Il n’attendit pas longtemps avant qu’on frappe à la porte, et le jeune employé en livrée de l’hôtel installa les plats sur la table basse, débarrassant celle-ci des restes du dîner de la veille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Taka regardait sans comprendre le groom qui se tenait devant la porte en silence. Euh... Il voulait quoi lui là ? Réalisant brusquement que celui-ci réclamait ainsi son pourboire, que Naruto ne manquait jamais de donner, Taka lui demanda d’attendre quelques instants et partit en quête du portefeuille de son client si particulier. Il finit par le trouver et en sortit un billet, le plus petit qu’il trouva, qu’il donna à l’employé de l’hôtel.

Quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait seul dans le lit et une bonne odeur de café chaud lui titillait les narines. Surpris, et inquiet aussi, il sauta hors de la couche et se précipita dans le salon, craignant soudain le pire. Mais il eut la bonne surprise de voir Sasuke assis à même le sol, comme à son habitude, en train de dévorer ses tartines tout en suivant les aventures animées d’une guilde de mages sur l’écran de télé. 

\- Salut !  
Un sourire éblouissant éclaira le visage de Naruto, surprenant Taka qui venait de simplement le saluer. Avant même qu’il ne comprenne comment, il se retrouva pris dans une étreinte d’ours et le rire de son beau blond bizarre résonna à son oreille.  
\- Salut !

\- Pourquoi tu te marres, crétin ?  
\- Parce que sur le coup, j’ai eu peur que tu aies créé une catastrophe quelconque, répondit l’étudiant tout sourire.  
\- Ah ben sympa ! La confiance règne ! râla le jeune prostitué. Je sais me servir d’un téléphone je te signale, j’ai même donné un pourboire à l’autre pingouin. 

Avisant la moue boudeuse de son amoureux, Naruto l’embrassa chastement pour se faire pardonner. Après un tour aux toilettes, il s’attabla à son tour devant les mets déposés sur la table basse et commença à manger. Malheureusement pour lui, une partie de son café atterrit sur son t-shirt et la table quand Taka lui demanda des précisions sur cette histoire d’érection matinale. Ce fut donc un Naruto rougissant et bredouillant qui entreprit de combler les lacunes dans les connaissances anatomiques du prostitué, chose dont il se serait bien passé, surtout au réveil. 

~oOo~

Assises autour de la table sur la terrasse de leur bungalow, trois jeunes filles prenaient leur petit-déjeuner quand un bruit incongru interrompit leur conversation. Un peu étonnées, elles en cherchèrent l’origine et restèrent estomaquées devant le spectacle qu’elles découvrirent. Là, entre deux buissons bien touffus, elles avaient une vue imprenable sur la terrasse du bungalow voisin et sur les deux jeunes hommes qui l’occupaient.

Elles reconnurent sans mal le brun, celui là même qui, la veille, les avaient traitées de “troupeau de thons” dans la rivière sauvage. Le peignoir largement ouvert et les jambes très écartées de ce dernier laissaient voir une érection bien tendue et surtout une intimité dilatée par le sexe qui la pénétrait. Assis à califourchon sur le blond, dos à lui, le jeune homme gémissait de manière plus que suggestive sous les coups de reins de son amant. 

C’était donc de là que venait le gémissement érotique qu’elles avaient entendu. Si les deux plus âgées se détournèrent du spectacle, grimaçant de dégoût, la plus jeune n’en rata pas une miette bien trop fascinée par les deux éphèbes qui s’ébattaient sans pudeur sur leur terrasse. Le transat sur lequel était installé le blond grinça dangereusement, lui faisant craindre un instant qu’il ne casse sous le poids et les mouvements de plus en plus rapides et puissants de ses deux occupants.

Une bouffée de chaleur lui fit monter le rouge aux joues quand la main du blond masturba le jeune brun, les plaintes lascives de ce dernier prenant plus d’ampleur encore. Elle vit les deux amants s’embrasser fougueusement juste avant que la jouissance ne les fasse se répandre, l’un sur son ventre et la main du blond, l’autre dans l’intimité du brun. Sous ses yeux brillants de concupiscence, les deux jeunes hommes se câlinèrent longuement avant de se lever pour rentrer dans leur bungalow.

Alors qu’elle pensait avoir été d’une discrétion sans faille, le brun se retourna vers elle et lui fit un clin d’œil malicieux en demandant :  
\- Alors ? Le spectacle t’a plu ?   
Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, disparaissant immédiatement derrière la baie vitrée. Elle rejoignit ses amies qui étaient rentrées elles aussi et qui s’étonnèrent de ses joues rougies. Elle les rassura en disant que c’était à cause du soleil. En son for intérieur, elle imaginait déjà ce qu’elle raconterait à son club de lecture : Du yaoi en live ! Ses copines allaient toutes en être vertes de jalousie. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 14 : Sortir de sa bulle.  
> Le week-end touche à sa fin... l'idylle naissante entre nos deux tourtereaux survivra-t-elle au retour à la réalité ?


	15. Sortir de sa bulle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fin du week-end signe le retour à la dure réalité. L'idylle naissante de nos tourtereaux y survivra-t-elle ?

Naruto soupira lourdement en fermant derrière lui la porte des toilettes du bungalow. Taka l’épuisait. Depuis leur réveil, c’était la troisième fois qu’ils faisaient l’amour. Et ça, c’était sans compter toutes les attaques qu’il avait plus ou moins brillamment esquivé. Pas que faire l’amour à Taka soit désagréable, bien au contraire, mais il avait comme l’impression que le jeune homme voulait rattraper tous les week-ends précédents d'inactivité sexuelle en un seul.

Après une première fois sur la terrasse du bungalow, il avait entraîné un Taka réticent dans une nouvelle séance de shopping. Ce qu’il n’avait pas prévu c’était de se retrouver soudainement emprisonné entre le mur d’une cabine d’essayage et un brun très entreprenant. Sans l’intervention de la vendeuse qui s’était inquiétée de leur brusque disparition, il n’aurait pas résisté bien longtemps aux assauts de son amant.

Ce dernier lui sautait dessus dès que l’occasion se présentait, absolument pas gêné par le fait d’être dans un lieu public avec des gens autour. Naruto avait résisté tant bien que mal aux avances plus qu’explicites du brun, jusqu’au retour dans la voiture. Quand Taka lui avait demandé de trouver un endroit tranquille où se garer, il avait bêtement cru, le cœur lourd et la rage au ventre, que c’était pour se faire un rail de sa foutue poudre.

N’ayant pas envie de devoir gérer une crise de manque, il s’était exécuté, trouvant un parking souterrain où ranger sa voiture. Il avait à peine mis le frein à main que le dossier de son siège s’allongea soudainement et Taka s’installa à califourchon sur ces genoux.  
\- J’ai envie...  
Ces mots, à peine soupirés, l’avait fait céder et il avait répondu passionnément au baiser de son amant, soulagé et bêtement heureux que la poudre blanche ne soit pas la cause de leur arrêt intempestif pour une fois.

Le corps mince du brun se colla au sien, lui faisant sentir le désir incontestable qui déformait le pantalon de son amant. S'emparant des mains pâles qui entreprenaient déjà de le déshabiller en dessous de la ceinture, Naruto souffla :  
\- Taka... On a le temps tu sais ? En plus, on serait plus confortablement installés à l’hôtel. Tu ne crois pas ?  
Une moue frustrée se dessina sur les lèvres fines, et son partenaire gémit :  
\- Mais, c’est maintenant que j’ai envie... Tu le sens, non ?

Taka accompagna sa phrase d’un coup de hanche qui rapprocha leurs entrejambes respectifs.   
\- Ne me dis pas qu’à chaque fois que tu bandes, tu va me sauter dessus ? tenta Naruto.   
\- Ben si ! C’est ta faute, c’est toi qui me fais cet effet là ! Alors assume ! trancha le prostitué.   
L'étudiant n’avait rien pu répliquer à son amant, celui-ci revenant à la charge avec une férocité décuplée, et il avait finalement rendu les armes. 

Ils avaient quitté le parking une bonne demi-heure plus tard, plus échevelés et débraillés qu’ils n’y étaient entrés, et après avoir testé les amortisseurs de la voiture orange vif. Ils étaient revenus à l’hôtel où ils avaient regardé la fin des Deux tours qu’ils avaient ratée la veille. Après le film, Naruto avait voulu prendre une douche, douche qui s’était prolongée de manière très agréable quand Taka l’avait rejoint sous le jet d’eau chaude.

Quand Naruto sortit des toilettes, il trouva son amant en train de zapper d’une chaîne à l’autre en grignotant du chocolat qu’ils avaient acheté en chemin dans l’après-midi.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas manger des cochonneries avant le repas, tu n’auras plus faim après, lança-t-il amusé en s’asseyant sur le canapé.  
\- Au fait, pourquoi tu t'assois toujours par terre ? rajouta-t-il.

Taka leva la tête pour le regarder, un peu surpris par la question. Puis il haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur son zapping intensif.  
\- On regarde le troisième ce soir ? Comment ça s’appelle déjà ? Ah oui, “Le retour du Roi”.  
\- Bien sûr, je te l’ai promis non ?  
\- T’as pas intérêt à m’empêcher de le regarder en entier, je dois tout raconter à Tsu demain.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du blond devant le ton sévère du jeune homme assis sur le tapis et adossé au canapé. Curieux, il ne put s’empêcher de questionner un peu ce dernier :  
\- Tsu, c’est un ami à toi ? Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? Il fait quoi dans la vie ?  
Il vit Taka froncer un instant les sourcils avant qu’il ne se tourne vers lui et lui demande :  
\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Naruto eut peur d’avoir fait une bourde mais les yeux noirs étaient juste soucieux et curieux, aucune lueur de contrariété ou de colère ne venait briller dans les prunelles sombres.  
\- Par curiosité. Tu ne m’as jamais parlé de lui avant, alors je me demandais c’est tout. Mais rien ne t’oblige à me répondre si tu n’en a pas envie.  
Taka réfléchit un instant. Après tout, il pouvait bien parler un peu des rares amis qu’il avait. Ainsi, il pourrait assouvir la curiosité de son beau blond bizarre et peut-être assouvir la sienne au passage. Après tout, lui aussi ne savait pas grand chose du blond en définitive.

Ce fut d’un ton tranquille et en prenant bien soin de réfléchir à ce qu’il disait, car Naruto n’avait pas besoin de tout savoir, qu’il répondit :  
\- Tsu est mon ami et colocataire. On a une autre colocataire aussi : Karin. Çà fait cinq ans qu’on se connait, et on vit ensemble depuis aussi longtemps. Ce sont mes seuls amis avec Jûgo. Mais lui tu le connais, c’est le grand roux qui surveille la rue.  
\- Ah oui, je vois qui c’est.

\- Hn... Tsu est sympa, un peu taré mais sympa; et Karin est gentille, même si elle gueule souvent. Elle et Tsu passent leur temps à s’engueuler, on dirait un vieux couple. Je les aime bien. On se comprend tous les trois. On fait le même boulot après tout, alors forcément ça aide.  
Naruto hésita à poser une autre question, pas vraiment sûr de ne pas être indiscret. Mais Taka ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, se retournant pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Et toi ? Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Comment s’appellent tes amis ? Et ils sont comment ? Tous super riches et bizarres comme toi, ou il y en a des intelligents dans le lot ?  
\- Hey ! s’exclama Naruto faussement vexé par la dernière question et le rictus narquois qui l’accompagnait.  
\- Je fais des études de Droit, j’aimerais devenir avocat. Et mes amis sont aussi intelligents que moi, c’est toi qui ne comprends pas mon esprit supérieur !  
\- Ben voyons !

Naruto rigola doucement devant l’expression septique du brun, puis il reprit plus doucement :  
\- Tu te souviens du premier week-end quand j’étais au téléphone pendant que tu testais le jacuzzi ?  
\- Hn...  
\- C’était Gaara. Il est très sympa, même s’il peut faire peur au premier abord. Je le connais depuis huit ans. Il fait des études de Droit lui aussi. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien tous les deux. Il y a Kiba aussi, c’est lui qui garde Kyuubi quand je ne l’emmène pas...

Taka écouta son beau blond bizarre lui parler de ses amis avec une affection perceptible. Il semblait très attaché à eux et les connaissait depuis longtemps. Quelque part, ça le rassurait de savoir le blond aussi entouré. Au moins quand ça se finirait, forcément mal, entre eux; il ne serait pas seul pour affronter le dur retour sur terre. Et l’Aka aurait peut-être plus de difficultés à éliminer le blond avec tous ses amis autour de lui. Bon, ça il n’y croyait pas vraiment, mais peut-être ses amis réussiraient-ils à éviter que Naruto ne se retrouve dans une situation pas possible et particulièrement dangereuse. Ils l’aideraient...

Après un repas plus que copieux, les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent sur le lit pour regarder le troisième volet de la trilogie du “Seigneur des Anneaux”. Sans lui laisser le choix, Naruto installa Taka entre ses jambes l’adossant à lui. Un peu surpris mais pas mécontent, le prostitué se tortilla pour trouver la position idéale et soupira de bien-être quand son beau blond bizarre les couvrit d’un plaid bien chaud. 

Taka se plongea dans les aventures épiques de Frodon et ses comparses. Il ne rata pas une miette du film, posant parfois une question à son amant qui lui répondait en chuchotant à son oreille. Quand le générique de fin débuta, il avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.   
\- Alors, ça t’a plu ? s’enquit la voix grave de son amoureux.   
\- Ouais, mais la fin est trop triste... 

Ils avaient discuté un peu, se chamaillant parfois pour des broutilles avant de se coucher. Taka tenta une nouvelle fois de convaincre son pyjamaphile de se laisser entraîner dans des activités charnelles, mais celui-ci refusa en douceur, lui expliquant que chaque levé de chapiteau ne devait pas forcément se finir ainsi. Ils se câlinèrent longuement, chacun faisant tout pour ne pas penser au lendemain. 

Le lendemain, Taka retrouverait son bout de trottoir et Naruto les bancs de la Fac. Le lendemain, la réalité reprendrait ses droits. Alors, ils profitaient de la présence de l’autre tant que c’était encore possible. Sentir encore la chaleur de cet autre qui avait prit tant d’importance dans leurs vies. Naruto resserra ses bras autour de la fine musculature de son meilleur ami devenu son amant et Taka se pelotonna encore plus près de lui. Le sommeil les emporta pour quelques heures, quelques heures avant que le soleil ne se lève, signant la fin du rêve. 

~oOo~

\- Et là... Gollum lui bouffe le doigt !  
\- Hein !!! Sérieux !  
\- Ouais ! Trop dégueu ! Et comme il a plus de doigt, il a plus l’anneau donc il est plus invisible. Mais Gollum se vautre dans la lave et il crève et l’anneau avec.  
\- Oh ? Alors Sauron disparaît ?  
\- Ouais... Comme ça, d’un coup : Pouf ! Plus de Sauron !

Assis sur le matelas miteux de leur piaule, Taka raconta en détail la fin de la trilogie à un Suigetsu passionné, sous l’œil blasé et désintéressé de Karin.  
\- Pfff... Et ils n’auraient pas pu le détruire bien avant cet anneau ? Et pourquoi ils sont pas allés sur la montagne à dos d’aigle ? C’est bien comme ça qu’ils en reviennent non ?  
La jeune fille reçut pour toute réponse deux regards désabusés avant que Suigetsu ne soupire :  
\- Ma pauvre, tu comprends vraiment rien ! C’est du fantastique, laisse ça aux connaisseurs !

Vexée, la rousse quitta la pièce en maugréant contre ces mecs qui n’avaient aucun bon sens. Une fois seul avec Taka, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se lança dans un interrogatoire en règle sur les événements du film, ravi d’avoir enfin le fin mot de l’histoire. Taka répondit avec joie aux questions de son ami, tous deux discutant des personnages, du monde et des relations entre les divers protagonistes. 

\- Non, je ne suis pas d’accord, ils sont amis. C’est tout.  
\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, moi je suis sûr que Legolas, il crève d’envie de se taper Gimli. D’ailleurs, il est super prévenant avec lui, il lui propose un marchepied lors du combat au gouffre de Helm. Et je pense que Gimli serait d’accord, la preuve il ne veut pas qu’Aragorn lui parle du lancé de nain !

\- Non, mais Gimli... Il est trop petit pour Légolas !  
\- Ben non, il est juste à hauteur...  
La réflexion fit éclater de rire les deux jeunes hommes. Dehors, de l’autre côté de la porte, Karin eut un sourire soulagé en entendant l’hilarité de ses deux amis. Pour une fois, la bonne humeur de Taka ne s’était pas envolée au bout d’une heure ou deux. Elle espéra que c’était le signe que les choses s’arrangeaient et pas le calme avant la tempête.

Gaara fronça ses sourcils inexistants tout en observant son ami blond qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ne suivant rien du cours, pourtant important, sur le Droit des contrats. S’il en croyait le front plissé et le mordillement de l’innocent stylo, les dites pensées n’avaient rien de très agréable. Pourtant, à son arrivée sur le campus, Naruto souriait tellement qu’il avait presque dû mettre ses lunettes de soleil pour le regarder.

Mais ce sourire éclatant n’avait pas duré bien longtemps, laissant place à cette expression soucieuse qui ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Quel problème pouvait bien perturber son ami ? Et pourquoi celui-ci ne lui en parlait-il pas ? Il allait devoir lui tirer les vers du nez, en espérant qu’il se laisse faire. Ce qui n’était absolument pas sûr. Mais, il savait qu’il pouvait compter sur Shikamaru pour l’aider. Ce dernier connaissait bien Naruto et était suffisamment intelligent pour saisir ce que le blond ne dirait pas. Leur ami cachait souvent ses problèmes derrières ses sourires.

Plongé dans ses pensées, bien loin des considérations légales des contrats entre sociétés, Naruto réfléchissait à un moyen d’aider Taka. L’enlever pour l’emmener loin d’ici ? Possible, mais pas sûr. Taka pourrait ne pas coopérer et lui serait obligé de tout quitter. Le plus simple et le plus efficace, du moins l'espérait-il, serait de prévenir la police. Mais il se voyait mal débarquer au commissariat et balancer de but en blanc que Sasuke Uchiwa était vivant, mais amnésique, qu’il s’appelait maintenant Taka et faisait le trottoir. Nul doute que les policiers l’enfermeraient lui, chez les fous, et ça n’aiderait pas plus Taka.

Sans compter qu’à part sa certitude, et une marque de naissance, il n’avait pas la moindre preuve tangible pour prouver ses dires. La ressemblance physique ? Les policiers lui diraient que c’était une simple coïncidence et rien d’autre. Bref, personne ne le croirait. Sauf s’il s’adressait à quelqu’un de sa connaissance, quelqu’un qui le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu’il n’était pas du genre à inventer des histoires, surtout pas sur des choses aussi graves.

Mais même ainsi, il lui faudrait une preuve, une preuve en béton ! Mais quoi ? Un éclair de génie traversa soudain sa tête blonde : l’ADN ! Voilà une preuve irréfutable ! Le seul problème étant que s’il demandait à Taka de faire un test ADN, celui-ci refuserait tout net. Il se doutait que le jeune homme n’avait nullement envie de se trouver en face de représentants des forces de l’ordre. Il l’avait constaté lors de l’un de leurs week-ends où ils en avaient croisés. Le brun les avait fusillés des yeux en marmonnant contre ces “poulets dégénérés qui n’avaient rien de mieux à faire de leur vie que faire chier les braves gens.” 

Oui, emmener Taka au commissariat serait aussi facile que de déplacer la montagne à Mahomet, alors autant renoncer dès maintenant. Il lui fallait donc trouver une autre solution. Mais l’ADN lui semblait la meilleure piste pour prouver qui était Taka et le sortir du trottoir. La cloche retentit, indiquant la fin du cours, et sortit Naruto de ses pensées. Il posa un regard surpris sur Gaara :  
\- C’est déjà fini ?  
Son ami à la chevelure flamboyante soupira et le fusilla des yeux avant de répondre :  
\- Oui. Et, je peux savoir ce qui te tracasse au point de ne rien écouter en cours ?

Naruto sourit et se gratta l’arrière du crâne en disant :  
\- Rien, je t’assure. Tout va bien. C’est juste que le week-end a été... euh... mouvementé. Du coup, je suis un peu à côté de mes pompes. Mais je t’assure que tout va bien !  
\- Tu te défends beaucoup pour un innocent...  
Le jeune homme blond déglutit difficilement sous le regard acéré du rouquin : là, c’était sûr, Gaara n’allait pas le lâcher avant d’avoir sinon le fin mot de l’histoire, au moins une explication convaincante.

\- On en parlera plus tard. Viens, on va manger. trancha le roux.   
Ce fut résigné que Naruto suivit son ami jusqu’à la cafétéria du campus. Il avait heureusement droit à un sursis pour trouver une bonne excuse. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir lui dire pour que Gaara ne mette pas son nez dans ses affaires ? Il ne tenait pas à impliquer ses amis, surtout que lui-même ne savait pas vraiment où il mettait les pieds. Taka évoluait dans un milieu dangereux et il ne voulait pas entraîner ses amis dans tout ça et les exposer eux aussi. C’était à lui de trouver une solution à tout ça. Sortir son petit-ami de là était de sa responsabilité.

Toute la journée durant, Naruto tenta de concentrer son esprit sur les cours, tout en cherchant ce qu’il pourrait bien dire à Gaara et une solution pour éloigner définitivement Sasuke de la prostitution. Ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu’il referma la porte de son appartement, pas mécontent d’avoir réussi à échapper à un roux un peu trop curieux dont il avait éludé certaines questions avec plus ou moins de réussite. Kyuubi lui fit la fête, montrant son contentement de revoir son maître après trois jours sans lui.  
\- Oui, oui, toi aussi tu m’as manqué, dit-il en riant tout en écartant la tête massive du chien qui lui léchait le visage.

L’étudiant se plongea dans ses devoirs, essayant d’éloigner de son esprit toutes autres considérations que le Droit. La sonnette de la porte d’entrée le tira de l’épluchage soporifique des devoirs donnés par les professeurs. Naruto ouvrit la porte et tenta de la refermer aussitôt. Malheureusement pour lui, un pied vint empêcher la fermeture du battant.  
\- Si tu croyais t’en tirer comme ça, tu te trompes ! Laisse-nous entrer !

Maudissant ses amis trop curieux et leur capacité à le déchiffrer, Naruto laissa entrer dans son appartement Gaara, Shikamaru et Kiba. La présence de ce dernier le surprit et il ne se gêna pas pour le montrer en fixant d’un air interrogatif son dog-sitter.  
\- Parce que tu crois que je vois pas quand quelque chose ne va pas ? Je suis ton meilleur ami, je te rappelle ! rétorqua Kiba.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants s’installèrent autour de la table basse, sortant des sacs qu’ils avaient amenés avec eux des bières et des gâteaux apéros. Résigné à subir un interrogatoire en règle, Naruto s’assit à son tour, et prit, avec un soupir de condamné à mort, la bière que Shikamaru lui tendit.  
\- A nous trois, on a réussi à savoir un peu plus ce qui se passe, commença Gaara. Pour résumer : tu passes la quasi-totalité de tes week-ends ailleurs que chez toi, et tu emmènes parfois Kyuubi avec toi.

\- Ne nie pas, on est venu un samedi soir où Kiba n’avait pas ton chien en garde et l’appartement était vide, poursuivit le roux, stoppant la tentative de Naruto pour répondre. Tu passes ces week-ends avec un certain Taka et, si on se fie à ton comportement, tu en es amoureux. Donc, la question est...  
\- Quand est-ce que tu nous le présentes ? interrompit Kiba.

Le roux le fusilla des yeux et Shikamaru poussa un profond soupir alors que Naruto s’étouffait dans sa bière.  
\- Oui, aussi. Mais surtout, pourquoi tu fais cette tête de mort-vivant depuis ce matin ? reprit Shikamaru.  
\- Et pourquoi tu ne nous en parles pas franchement ? renchérit Gaara. On sait tous que tu es bi et aucun d’entre nous n’a de problème avec ça. Alors, qu’est-ce que tu nous caches ?

Sous les yeux de ses amis, ses plus proches amis, Naruto ne sut quoi dire. Il se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux et finit par demander :  
\- Qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire que je cache quelque chose ? Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que je le fréquente, j’ai peut-être juste envie d’être sûr de moi avant de vous le présenter.  
\- Te fous pas de nous, répliqua Kiba avec force. Quand tu flashes sur quelqu’un, tu es intarissable, tu nous saoules avec pendant des jours. On peut tous raconter par le menu tes histoires sentimentales. Et là, rien ? Rien de rien ? Alors que tu le vois depuis plus de trois mois ? C’est louche ! Tu nous caches forcément quelque chose.

Gaara et Shikamaru hochèrent la tête en signe d’approbation et le jeune homme blond se retrouva sous le feu des trois regards perçants et inquisiteurs. Avec un soupir, il décida de livrer au moins des demi-vérités à ses amis qui se faisaient du souci :  
\- Ok. Alors voilà, il s’appelle Taka. Il est de notre âge, mais il a arrêté ses études tôt et il travaille. C’est pour ça qu’on ne peut se voir que le week-end.

\- Il fait quoi ? s’enquit Shikamaru.  
\- Dans le social, répondit Naruto.  
Bon ce n’était pas exactement un mensonge, hein ? Si ? Bon, ok, mais il ne se voyait pas dire à ses amis que Taka était un prostitué. Vraiment pas.  
\- Et pourquoi tu nous en as pas parlé avant ? reprit Gaara.

\- A cause de sa famille. Ils ne savent pas qu’il est gay et sont plutôt homophobes, donc il ne veut pas que ça se sache. Et puis, il est assez timide. Et ça fait pas si longtemps que ça qu’on est ensemble, avant on était juste amis.  
Naruto vit bien que ses explications ne convainquaient pas vraiment ses amis. Mais il n’avait pas trouvé mieux, et il ne savait pas mentir.

\- Admettons, soupira Gaara. Est-ce qu’au moins tu peux nous dire à quoi il ressemble ? Ou ça aussi c’est secret défense ?  
\- Il est marié ? C’est pour ça que tu nous fais autant de cachotteries ?  
Voilà, comme il s’en doutait, les trois squatteurs n’avaient pas cru un mot de ce qu’il leur avait dit.  
\- Il est brun, aux yeux noirs. De ma taille, à peu près, mais plus mince. Beau, très beau. Il a de l’humour et de la répartie. Il est curieux, il s’émerveille d’un rien et il n’a aucun sens de la mode. Et il est célibataire Shika, je te le jure sur la tête de Kyuubi. 

Soulagé de voir que ses amis ne pousseraient pas plus loin l’interrogatoire, Naruto leur parla de Taka, leur racontant quelques anecdotes de leurs week-ends. Il fit attention à ne pas révéler les addictions du brun, ni quelque indice que ce fut sur sa profession. Ses trois auditeurs l’écoutèrent en silence, riant de temps en temps aux péripéties du couple. Mais quand ils quittèrent leur ami, ils savaient tous trois avec certitude que celui-ci n’avait pas tout dit.

Il avait fait comme d’habitude : noyer le poisson, parlant de choses sans importance pour cacher le fond du problème. Mais ils ne le laisseraient pas s’en tirer à si bon compte, ils allaient l’avoir à l’œil et finiraient bien par savoir ce qui se tramait. Naruto était toujours le premier à aider les autres, et ils voulaient lui rendre la pareille, quoi que celui-ci en pense. D’un commun accord, ils décidèrent de n’en parler à personne d’autre pour l’instant et de faire des recherches de leurs côtés pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ce Taka qui troublait tant leur ami blond et qui le rendait tout aussi soucieux.

~oOo~ 

A genoux sur le sol sale de la venelle perpendiculaire à son bout de trottoir, Taka rendit tripes et boyaux. Son troisième client de la nuit venait de partir et il n’avait pu retenir plus longtemps les hauts-le-cœur qui lui vrillaient l’estomac. Il se dégoûtait, il se vomissait lui-même. Il se sentait si sale... Il savait qu’après avoir connu la douceur, la tendresse, l’amour de son beau blond bizarre, retrouver ses clients serait difficile. Mais, pas à ce point...

Pas au point que l’idée même d’être touché par d’autres mains que celles de Naruto le révulserait à en être malade. Il avait l’impression de se retrouver comme au tout début, quand il n’était qu’un gamin à qui il fallait apprendre le métier. Il lui avait fallu plus d’une heure, trois fix, une dizaine de clopes et presque un litre de whisky bon marché pour trouver la force de décoller de son mur et de parader sur son trottoir.

Il s’était convaincu que le premier client serait le plus difficile, qu’après il retrouverait ses marques, ses habitudes, et qu’il ferait son boulot sans rien ressentir de particulier, comme avant. Il avait forcé les muscles de son visage pour afficher un sourire aguicheur en énumérant ses tarifs alors qu’il avait envie d’envoyer se faire foutre le quadragénaire qui s’était garé devant lui. Il avait contenu la bile qui lui remontait dans la gorge alors qu’un sexe érigé s’engouffrait entre ses lèvres.

Il avait serré les dents quand des mains brutales l’avait saisi par les hanches, retenu un hurlement d’agonie désespérée quand une barre de chair l’avait pénétré sans somation. Le visage écrasé contre le mur de brique, il avait caché sa souffrance pendant qu’un autre que Naruto le pilonnait abruptement. Quand son client était parti, il avait eu besoin d’un fix, espérant y oublier cette impression de trahir son pyjamaphile saletéophobe et cette sensation de salissure qu’il ressentait partout sur lui.

Ce qu’il n’avait pas anticipé, ce qu’il s’était forcé à ne pas anticiper, était pourtant arrivé : la suite avait été pire. Si le premier client fut un calvaire, le second pire encore, le troisième fut un véritable enfer. C’était pourtant des hommes pas trop mal et avec des désirs simples : fellation, enculade... très classique en somme. Le genre de demandes qu’il trouvait habituellement reposantes.

Pourtant il était là, dans cette venelle, à genoux devant une flaque de vomissures indéfinissables, des hoquets douloureux lui tordant encore les tripes. Le constat était simple : il n’arrivait plus à faire son boulot. Baisser son pantalon était devenu aussi difficile pour lui que faire un pas pour un cul-de-jatte. Mais il n’avait pas le choix, s’il ne faisait pas son chiffre d’affaire cette nuit, Hidan le lui ferait payer, et il n’y tenait pas. Ce fut la peur de la punition que lui ferait subir son mac qui le remit sur ses jambes. Taka retourna sur son bout de trottoir comme un condamné allant à l'échafaud, le teint légèrement verdâtre et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Des phares trouèrent l’obscurité de la rue et les jeunes prostitués paradèrent, essayant d’attirer le chaland. Jûgo fronça les sourcils en voyant Taka faire son manège habituel avec l’entrain d’une limace en plein désert. La bonne humeur que le brun avait affichée depuis son retour de week-end le matin même s’était littéralement envolée quand il était venu le chercher à moto pour l’emmener ici. Et pour cause...

Un simple coup d’œil à Suigetsu et Karin lui avait confirmé que le pire était arrivé : Taka était tombé amoureux de son beau blond bizarre. Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour aider leur ami, rien à part essayer de limiter la casse et ramasser les morceaux brisés. La seule chose que Jûgo espérait c’était que le blond était honnête et qu’il ne laisserait pas tomber Taka comme un mouchoir usagé après ça. Si cela se produisait, il se chargerait de le faire souffrir au moins autant que souffrait maintenant celui qu’il considérait comme un petit frère.

Taka précéda l’homme à la peau basanée dans sa venelle et prit son ton le plus séducteur pour lui demander ce qu’il voulait. Retenant tant bien que mal sa nausée, il s’agenouilla devant son client et ouvrit le jean sombre de celui-ci. Ses yeux s’agrandirent en voyant la taille du sexe, encore au repos, dont il allait devoir s’occuper. Bordel ! Jamais il n’en n’avait vu de si grand ! Et pourtant dans ce domaine, il en avait vu de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs.

Prenant sur lui pour ne pas s’enfuir en courant, Taka ouvrit la bouche autant que nécessaire pour enfourner le sexe imposant. Il crut s’étouffer plusieurs fois quand il prit plus d’ampleur entre ses lèvres, envahissant toute sa cavité buccale. Ses mouvements étaient lents et prudents : il avait déjà la nausée et il ne tenait pas à risquer de vomir à nouveau. Ce type n’avait pas payé pour ça et certainement qu’il n’apprécierait pas.

Mais le consommateur ne semblait pas de cet avis. Taka se retrouva soudain le nez collé dans une toison pubienne brune, le sexe érigé de son client enfoncé en son entier dans sa bouche. Il était sûr qu’il allait lui ressortir par la nuque ! Il fallut au jeune prostitué toute sa concentration pour respirer et surtout, surtout ne pas vomir. Incapable de faire autre chose que ça, Taka subit en silence les déhanchements brutaux qui lui écrasaient la tronche sur le bas ventre de ce mec trop bien monté pour lui.

Quand son intimité fut écartelée par le plus gros sexe qu’il ait jamais vu Taka se mordit les lèvres jusqu’au sang pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Le dos écrasé sur le mur de brique, il leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant à se déconnecter de cette réalité qu’il ne supportait plus. Ses orbes sombres se vidèrent de toute vie alors que son esprit s’envolait comme un aigle dans un ciel azur et limpide. Son corps n’était plus qu’une poupée sans vie qu’un inconnu anonyme abusait sans douceur dans une venelle sale et puante.

Taka fût ramené sur terre quand son client le relâcha pour se rhabiller, ayant fini son affaire.   
\- Tiens ! T’as le cul le plus étroit que j’ai jamais connu. Je reviendrai, lança le type avant de partir non sans avoir payé le prostitué.   
Le brun ne répondit même pas. Il reviendrait ? Grand bien lui fasse ! Il n’en avait strictement rien à foutre. Qu’il fasse ce qu’il veut, du moment qu’il payait. C’était bien à ça que servait les putes, non ? 

Péniblement, Taka se rhabilla, rangea son salaire dans sa botte et en sortit une clope qu’il alluma d’une main tremblante. S’aidant du mur pour mettre un pied devant l’autre, il rejoignit son bout de trottoir, s’encourageant mentalement pour faire ce qu’il devait faire : le tapin. La nuit fût longue et douloureuse. Les clients qui se succédèrent augmentant un peu plus à chaque fois son mal-être et ses nausées. Cette sensation d’être à chaque fois un peu plus souillé...

Quand il s’étala enfin sur son matelas miteux, le brun n’était plus qu’une loque vidée de toute énergie. Hidan n’avait rien dit sur sa recette, et dés que le mac avait eu le dos tourné, il s’était précipité dans sa venelle pour vomir encore une fois. Son stock de poudre avait grandement diminué durant la nuit, et il devrait le renouveler dés demain. Mais peu lui importait, il n’aurait jamais pu tenir toute la nuit sans ses fix à répétition. Se convaincant que le pire était passé, et que demain serait un meilleur jour, Taka s’endormit, ignorant les regards inquiets de ses colocataires posés sur lui. 

Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune homme arpentait les rues touristiques à la recherche de pigeons pour leur refourguer ce qu’il avait piqué à l’hôtel et à ses clients de la veille. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se débarrasser de sa camelote, mais malheureusement le fruit de son butin ne suffirait pas à payer sa dose de poudre. Désabusé mais résigné, il guetta les regards lubriques posés sur sa personne. 

L’avantage de tapiner en journée loin de son trottoir, outre le fait qu’Hidan n’en sachant rien l’intégralité de son salaire lui revenant de droit, s’était qu’il pouvait faire le difficile et choisir ses clients. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de faire des heures sup, mais là il avait vraiment besoin de sa blanche pour tenir, et du fric pour l’acheter. Il finit par trouver un jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’années, apparemment propre sur lui, qui le détaillait sans vergogne. 

D’un pas chaloupé Taka s’approcha de son futur client, jusqu’à être suffisamment proche pour n’être entendu que de lui.   
\- Si tu veux je peux te faire du bien, beaucoup de bien. Je ne prends pas cher en plus, souffla-t-il d’une voix chaude.   
Les yeux du jeune homme ainsi abordé scrutèrent la silhouette fine mise en valeur par un pantalon rouge très moulant et un débardeur noir. 

Pour finir de convaincre sa proie, Taka joua avec son piercing lingual, ce qui marcha plutôt bien s’il en croyait la lueur lubrique qui s’alluma dans les yeux marrons de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier hocha la tête et emboîta le pas au brun qui les mena jusqu’à une impasse sombre et étroite. Caché par une benne à ordures, le prostitué entreprit de satisfaire son client, s’agenouillant devant lui pour le sucer. 

L’odeur qui émanait du conteneur près d’eux accentua la nausée qui le tenaillait depuis qu’il avait abordé le type face à lui. Quand le sexe dont il devait s’occuper sortit de sa prison de tissu, Taka leva un sourcil surpris. C’était quoi cette forme ? Un sifflet ? S’il soufflait dedans ça ferait quel genre de bruit ? Bon, ce n’était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de question, même si elle était tout à fait pertinente. Il était là pour gagner sa croûte et pas pour établir le profil médical de l’artillerie qui lui permettrait de se payer sa drogue.

Taka mit tout son professionnalisme à l’œuvre pour donner du plaisir à son client. Il relâcha finalement le sexe devenu rigide pour le couvrir d’un préservatif. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent devant l’aspect pour le moins inhabituel de la bite devant lui. Le bout de celle-ci était complètement difforme et faisait penser à un chou-fleur. Taka craignit un instant que cela ne rentre pas dans la protection de latex, mais fut vite rassuré quand il réussit à la mettre dedans sans grosses difficultés.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à son consommateur pour l’enculer profondément, ses coups de hanches l’écrasant contre la benne à ordure. Entre les odeurs putrides et ce dégoût de lui-même qui lui vrillait les entrailles, Taka ne put retenir la bile qui lui monta dans la gorge et ce fut en essayant d’être le plus discret possible qu’il vomit dans le conteneur pendant que le type se déhanchait toujours derrière lui.

Le prostitué accueillit avec soulagement le râle étouffé qui lui signifia la fin de cette étreinte vomissible. Son client repartit après l’avoir payé, le laissant seul dans cette impasse sordide et puante. Comptant son magot, Taka soupira de dépit en constatant qu’il n’avait pas encore assez pour sa poudre. La mort dans l’âme, il repartit en quête de nouveaux pigeons à détrousser d’une manière ou d’une autre. La vie était rude et ne faisait pas de cadeaux aux laissés pour compte comme lui nés sous une mauvaise étoile.

Il se força à ne pas penser à Naruto, à sa douceur, sa tendresse, son odeur, ses bras forts et rassurants. S’il commençait à y penser maintenant, il n’aurait pas la force de retourner sur son trottoir ce soir. Il devait tenir, tenir jusqu’à vendredi soir. Vendredi soir, Naruto viendrait le chercher; vendredi soir, il quitterait pour un temps cette existence sordide. Vendredi soir, il retrouverait son amant, celui dont il était amoureux, le seul qui pouvait le toucher sans le dégoûter, le seul qui le regardait comme un être humain et non pas comme une poupée gonflable sans la moindre valeur. Il devait tenir jusque là... par n’importe quel moyen...

Il devait faire sa semaine comme d’habitude, et vendredi il pourrait tout oublier dans les bras de son beau blond bizarre. On était mardi, plus que trois jours, trois petits jours... cela lui semblait pourtant être une éternité. Taka leva les yeux au ciel, priant tous les Dieux qui puissent exister de lui donner la force nécessaire pour survivre tout ce temps. Un ricanement amer lui échappa : les Dieux, s’ils existaient, devaient l’avoir oublié depuis longtemps. Aucun risque que ceux-ci se manifestent soudainement parce qu’il l’avait demandé. 

Après trois autres passes clandestines, deux dans des toilettes publiques, la dernière dans la voiture du gars qu’il avait levé dans une station service, Taka rendit visite à Sasori. Ce dernier se montra obséquieux au possible, lui donnant du “Mon ange” à chaque phrase et faisant semblant de s'inquiéter de sa consommation devenue bien plus importante qu’avant. Comme si le dealer en avait quelque chose à foutre ! Plus les consommateurs achetaient et plus il gagnait de l’argent, alors faire croire qu’il se souciait de ça était une pure blague ! 

Taka regagna son bidonville en fin d’après-midi, se détendant en disputant une partie de foot avec les gosses du quartier. Suigetsu et Karin se joignirent à eux et la rue de terre battue retentit de rires joyeux et d’exclamations enthousiastes. C’était un simple moment de détente avant qu’ils ne doivent retourner à leurs boulots respectifs, à leurs clients à qui ils vendraient leurs charmes pour un salaire dont plus des deux-tiers iraient gonfler les poches de leurs macs. Une bouffée d’oxygène avant de replonger dans les miasmes de leurs vies sordides. 

~oOo~

Naruto leva les yeux vers le bâtiment blanc aux grandes portes vitrées qui lui faisait face : le poste de police. Il y avait longuement réfléchi. Il avait même appelé son père pour savoir si, parmi ses connaissances, il y avait un membre des forces de l’ordre, lui-même n’en connaissant pas. Par chance, celui-ci connaissait bien l’un des inspecteurs avec qui il avait sympathisé quelques années auparavant. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, le jeune homme blond monta les marches qui menaient à l’entrée.

Arrivé devant le comptoir d’accueil, il salua poliment les deux policiers qui s’y tenaient, l’un d’entre eux lui demandant en quoi il pouvait lui être utile.  
\- J’aimerai voir l’inspecteur Hatake, répondit Naruto.  
\- C’est pour déposer une plainte ? s’enquit l’homme en uniforme.  
\- Euh... non. C’est un peu compliqué à expliquer et je préférerais en parler à lui seul.

Naruto se sentit un peu mal à l’aise sous le regard circonspect du policier. Il n’avait pas particulièrement envie de devoir expliquer plusieurs fois ce qu’il venait dire. Mais sans un mot de plus, son vis-à-vis décrocha le téléphone :  
\- Inspecteur Hatake ? Un jeune homme souhaite vous rencontrer personnellement. Dois-je vous l’envoyer ?

Le préposé à l’accueil écouta la réponse avant de demander à Naruto :  
\- Votre nom ?  
\- Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.  
\- Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.... Bien. Bonne journée, inspecteur.  
Le policier raccrocha avant d’indiquer à l’étudiant :  
\- Il vous attend dans son bureau. Vous prenez ce couloir, tout au fond, dernière porte à droite.

Naruto sourit à l’homme en uniforme, le remercia et prit la direction indiquée. Arrivé devant une porte en bois sombre porteuse d’une plaque indiquant : Hatake Kakashi, il frappa. Une voix grave l’invita à entrer et il poussa le battant pour entrer dans le bureau. C’était une pièce sobrement meublée, ne contenant qu’un bureau et deux armoires métalliques. L’occupant des lieux avait les cheveux courts, auburn, et un masque chirurgical lui cachait le bas du visage, ne laissant voir qu’un œil noir, l’autre étant camouflé par un cache-œil.

\- Bonjour, commença Naruto. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Et, je voudrais vous parler.  
\- Bien sûr, répondit l’inspecteur. Assieds-toi. Tu es le fils de Minato, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, c’est lui qui m’a conseillé de venir vous voir, expliqua le blond en prenant une chaise.  
\- Et en quoi puis-je t’aider ? demanda l’inspecteur tout en observant l’étudiant s’installer sur la chaise de l’autre côté de son bureau surchargé de dossiers.

Naruto se souvenait encore de sa conversation téléphonique avec son père. Il ne lui avait bien sûr pas parlé de Taka, ni du fait qu’il fréquentait régulièrement un prostitué. Prétextant un devoir sur les Droits des détenus, il avait posé des questions à son père sur le sujet, lui demandant au passage s’il ne connaîtrait pas un policier digne de confiance qui accepterait de lui répondre. Minato lui avait alors parlé de Kakashi, un vieil ami en qui il avait toute confiance. Naruto avait noté le nom de l’inspecteur avant de couper court au monologue de son père sur le thème du bon vieux temps avec Kakashi le boute-en-train quand ils étaient à la fac.

Kakashi, alias Le borgne, posa un œil curieux sur le jeune homme blond qui lui faisait face avec un air gêné sur le visage. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir le fils de son ami ? Minato était une vieille connaissance, et par principe il était tout prêt à aider son fils unique, dans la mesure de ses possibilités évidemment. Il se demanda bien quel genre de problème pouvait amener un jeune homme de bonne famille comme lui jusque dans son bureau.

\- En fait, c’est un peu compliqué à expliquer, commença Naruto tout en cherchant comment aborder le sujet, se grattant l’arrière du crâne.  
Il passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux avant de planter un regard franc dans celui de son interlocuteur.  
\- Il y a quelque temps, j’ai rencontré un prostitué. Il s’appelle Taka et, et on a sympathisé. J’aimerais beaucoup l’aider, mais je ne sais pas trop comment faire. Alors je me suis dit que vous, peut-être, vous pourriez faire quelque chose. Ou au moins me dire quoi faire...

L’inspecteur soupira discrètement, il ne s’attendait pas à ça. Comment expliquer à ce jeune homme qu’il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose ?  
\- Tu sais, je ne pourrais sûrement pas faire grand chose. Il faudrait que tu m’expliques la situation exacte de ton ami, mais je ne peux rien te garantir.  
La déception parfaitement visible sur le visage de son jeune visiteur lui pinça le cœur, il n’aimait pas annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles.

Sortir des prostitués de leur trottoir était quasiment impossible, surtout quand ils étaient sous la coupe de mafias locales. Les putes finissaient toujours par replonger soit d’eux-mêmes, soit repris par l’organisation qui les avait enrôlés, quand ils ne finissaient pas tout simplement raides morts après un passage à tabac ou une exécution sommaire. Il connaissait ce scénario par cœur pour l’avoir vu se répéter une quantité incalculable de fois malheureusement. 

Peu d’entre eux s’en sortaient, et il fallait une volonté de fer pour réussir à tourner la page. Que ce soit à cause de l’argent facile ou à cause des addictions aux drogue ou bien des organisations qui ramenaient toujours au bercail ceux qui tentaient de leur échapper; les putes retournaient toujours dans les bas-fonds de la ville ou bien quittaient ce monde les pieds devant. C’était la triste réalité contre laquelle les forces de l’ordre ne savaient pas lutter.

\- Je ne sais pas grand chose, juste qu’il fait le trottoir dans la rue des embrumes, et que son mac s’appelle Hidan.  
\- Hidan ? s’étonna Kakashi, son intérêt soudain réveillé.  
Ce que le fils de son ami avait commencé à raconter attira toute son attention. Cette histoire pouvait s’avérer intéressante pour son enquête. La rue des embrumes était le fief de l’Akatsuki et si le gigolo acceptait de témoigner, cela pourrait l’aider à mettre l’organisation hors d’état de nuire, apportant des faits avérés au dossier contre l’organisation mafieuse qu’ils traquaient depuis des années.

Un témoignage solide étayerait les charges contre l’Akatsuki, car il était parfaitement conscient qu’à ce jour, il n’avait rien de suffisant pour traîner les têtes pensantes devant les tribunaux. Les hommes de mains qu’ils arrivaient à arrêter n’étaient que du menu fretin qui n’empéchait pas l’organisation de poursuivre ses activités illicites.  
\- Et tu sais à quoi il ressemble ? poursuivit-il.  
\- Oui, répondit Naruto de la colère voilant sa voix. Il est assez grand, les cheveux gris-blancs, un grand manteau noir et des pratiques de barbares. Vous le connaissez ?

\- Pas personnellement, non. Mais, j’ai déjà entendu parler de lui.  
Oh oui, il avait entendu parler de lui, et pas en bien. C’était l’un des macs de l’Akatsuki. Et de ce qu’il savait, c’était le plus cruel des treize “grands” qui dirigeaient la société criminelle. Si ce Taka était aux mains de ce type, Kakashi le plaignait sincèrement. Pas mal de meurtres macabres et cruels étaient liés à ce criminel qui leur avait échappé jusque là. Les mœurs le connaissaient aussi très bien pour ses activités de souteneur, mais personne n’avait jamais voulu, ni vécu assez longtemps, pour témoigner contre lui, les laissant avec des dossiers bien trop minces pour le traduire en justice. 

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je pourrais aider ton ami ? s’enquit l’inspecteur.  
Naruto se mordilla les lèvres, hésitant un instant. Il n’était pas assez idiot pour savoir que ce qu’il allait dire était difficilement crédible, surtout qu’il n’avait aucune preuve concrète. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il finit par se lancer :  
\- Vous vous souvenez de la tragédie Uchiwa, il y a dix ans ?

La question surprit Kakashi, bien qu’il le cachât. Il savait tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir sur le massacre de cette famille, et pour cause... Il connaissait très bien les Uchiwa. Malgré des années d’enquête, il n’avait jamais réussi à mettre la main sur les responsables. Il savait avec une certitude absolue que c’était l’œuvre de l’Akatsuki, son amant et indic le lui ayant confirmé. Mais il n’avait jamais trouvé la moindre preuve. De plus, il ne voyait absolument pas le rapport entre un simple prostitué et cette famille bourgeoise disparue. 

\- Oui, je me souviens très bien. Mais quel est le rapport avec ton ami ? Il a des infos à ce sujet ?  
C’était la seule raison plausible, du moins ne voyait-il que celle-là, pour que le jeune homme lui parle de cet événement. Un doute l’assaillit quand il vit l’air embarrassé du blond laisser place à une détermination farouche. Un étrange pressentiment lui étreignit le cœur, et il ne fut pas sûr d’avoir envie d’entendre la suite.

Naruto planta un regard franc et direct dans les yeux de l’inspecteur et lâcha :  
\- Sasuke Uchiwa... Le plus jeune de la famille. Il est vivant. Taka, le prostitué... c’est lui. Taka est Sasuke Uchiwa. Il a survécu.  
Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce, les deux interlocuteurs se jaugeant mutuellement. Le blond guetta la réaction de l’inspecteur qui, lui, cherchait la moindre trace de duperie dans les pupilles azurées posées sur lui.

Kakashi se sentit pâlir devant l’absence de doute de l’étudiant qui lui faisait face. C’était impossible ! Totalement impossible ! Sasuke Uchiwa... Non, selon ce qu’il savait, et il en savait beaucoup, c’était impossible que le jeune homme en face de lui dise la vérité. Malgré lui, ce mot lui échappa, soutirant un soupir désabusé à son vis-à-vis.  
\- Je sais. C’est ce que je me suis dit aussi la première fois que je l’ai vu. Pourtant, je vous jure que c’est lui. Le truc c’est qu’il souffre d’amnésie, il ne se souvient pas d’avoir été Sasuke. Mais c’est lui, c’est vraiment lui. Et je sais pas quoi faire pour l’aider et le sortir de là où il est.

Naruto se doutait que ce serait difficile de convaincre le représentant des forces de l’ordre de la véracité de ses dires. Il y avait longuement réfléchi avant, et avait fouillé minutieusement ses affaires pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir de preuve. Il extirpa de sa poche un sachet plastique et le tendit à l’inspecteur.  
\- Je savais que vous auriez du mal à me croire. Alors je vous ai ramené ça. Ce sont des cheveux à lui. Vous pourriez faire un test ADN dessus, non ? Comme ça, ça prouverait que c’est bien lui ?

Kakashi regarda à travers le plastique qui contenait quelques cheveux noirs assez courts. Il leva les yeux sur le jeune homme et soupesa le pour et le contre. Faire un test ADN était onéreux et son chef ne manquerait pas de lui réclamer une justification. Mais si ces cheveux étaient bien ceux de Sasuke Uchiwa... Grand Dieu... Cela voudrait dire que... Il n’osait pas imaginer tout ce que cela impliquait. Si le fils de Minato disait vrai, il devait en être sûr. Il ne pouvait pas négliger cette piste. Un test ADN serait effectivement le moyen le plus efficace, et si Naruto se trompait et bien il n’aurait plus qu’à cirer les pompes de son chef et à faire des heures sup pour le calmer. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, c’était même un rebondissement inespéré dans son enquête qui s’embourbait...

Devait-il en parler à son amant ? Celui-ci saurait peut-être quelque chose. Non, se morigéna-t-il. Il ne devait pas toucher un mot de cette histoire à Chu tant qu’il ne serait sûr de rien. Et même si les résultats prouvaient que Naruto se trompait sur l’identité du prostitué, il pourrait toujours obtenir des informations supplémentaires en interrogeant ce Taka. Après tout, il était tout à fait possible que ce dernier ait menti au blond dans le but de l’appâter pour le ruiner ou pire... Il était de notoriété publique que les Uchiwa et les Uzumaki-Namikaze étaient très amis avant le drame. 

Le jeune homme face à lui semblait convaincu de ce qu’il avançait. Kakashi saisit le sachet de plastique, gardant toujours le silence. Il se perdit en conjectures sur ce que ces cheveux pourraient révéler. Sasuke Uchiwa... Effectivement, le test ADN s’imposait. L’inspecteur ne croyait pas vraiment à cette histoire d’amnésie, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait écarter aucune piste qui lui permettrait de mettre l’organisation mafieuse hors d’état de nuire.

\- Vous le ferez ? lança l’étudiant.  
Naruto vit l’inspecteur hocher la tête, avant que celui-ci ne reprenne la parole.  
\- Il faut compter deux à trois semaines pour avoir le résultat. Mais ne te fais pas trop d’illusions...  
\- Je sais ce que je dis. Sasuke était mon meilleur ami, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille, interrompit le blond d’un ton péremptoire. Il faut que je le sorte de là !

Kakashi ne dit rien, même si lui n’avait pas la même conviction que le jeune homme. Il était partagé entre espérer que ce dernier ait raison et prier pour qu’il ait tort. Quoiqu’il en soit, Taka faisait partie sans aucun doute de l’Akatsuki, il ne fallait pas que le fils de son ami se mêle de trop près à cette histoire. Frayer avec l’organisation n’apporterait rien de bon au jeune homme, c’était beaucoup trop dangereux. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à retrouver le cadavre de l’étudiant au détour d’une enquête, ni devoir annoncer à son vieil ami Minato que son fils unique était mort pour une histoire de prostitution.

Kakashi savait à quel point il n’était pas bon de trop s’attacher à un prostitué, il avait vu trop de gens souffrir de ce genre de relation. Au final, ils finissaient les poches vides et le cœur en miette alors que l’objet de leur affection irraisonnée continuait à arpenter le trottoir. Combien de gens, pleins de bonnes intentions, avait-il vu se faire rouler dans la farine ou assister impuissants à la rechute de ceux qu’ils voulaient aider à tout prix… quand ça ne se finissait tout simplement pas au cimetière pour tout le monde… 

Aussi prit-il un air sévère pour s’adresser à son vis-à-vis :  
\- Tu veux aider ton ami, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui. Je ferai tout pour ça ! lança le blond d’un ton péremptoire qui ne l'inquiéta que davantage.   
\- Tu le vois souvent ?  
\- Presque tous les week-ends.  
Kakashi retint un soupir désabusé, craignant soudain que son intervention n’arrive trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.

Il planta son œil unique dans le regard azur du jeune homme bien trop jeune pour mourir.  
\- Ok. Je ne te ferai pas la morale ou quoi que ce soit d’autre, mais fais attention. Ton ami est aux mains d’une organisation criminelle très dangereuse, et très puissante aussi malheureusement. Alors surtout, sois prudent. Ne l’emmène jamais chez toi, ne lui donne aucune info personnelle et si tu as des ennuis, viens me voir aussitôt ou appelle moi.

Le ton autoritaire de l’inspecteur n’impressionna nullement Naruto qui se contenta de le fixer sans mot dire. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il se leva de sa chaise, tendit une carte de visite à son interlocuteur, et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
\- S’il vous plaît, téléphonez-moi dès que vous aurez les résultats. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce que je fais. J’avais déjà compris qu’il y avait une sorte de truc mafieux derrière tout ça. Mais j’ai confiance en Sasuke, il ne me trahira pas.

Kakashi se frotta le front. Le fils de son ami semblait avoir hérité du caractère déterminé de celui-ci et de sa femme, et ça non plus ça n’allait pas lui simplifier les choses.  
\- Je te tiens au courant. On verra ensuite comment faire pour sortir ton ami de là. Mais souviens-toi, je ne peux rien te garantir. D’ici là, fais bien attention, et appelles moi en cas de problème, lui dit-il en lui donnant à son tour une carte de visite. Surtout, ne joue pas au héros car ça pourrait te coûter très cher.  
Non, Kakashi n’avait aucune envie de retrouver le jeune homme réduit à l’état de cadavre. L’étudiant n’avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi il s’était embarqué et l’inspecteur conclut que moins il en saurait, mieux ça vaudrait.

A voir son air si décidé, en savoir trop long ne ferait que le pousser encore plus à aider ce prostitué. Et Dieu seul savait ce qui pourrait bien lui passer par la tête pour sortir la pute en question de son trottoir. La menace d’une organisation mafieuse dangereuse ne serait pas suffisante pour le dissuader de venir en aide à son ami qui gagnait sa vie de cette manière. Et Kakashi était prêt à parier que l’ami en question devait bénéficier du panel complet d’addictions propre à son “métier”. Il serait bien capable de vendre le fils de Minato à l’organisation pour quelques billets ou bien un sachet de drogue quelconque. 

Sur ces mots, Naruto quitta le bureau, laissant derrière lui un Kakashi plus qu’inquiet. L’inspecteur avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il espérait de tout cœur que cette histoire se terminerait bien, mais rien n’était moins sûr. Si Sasuke Uchiwa était bel et bien ce Taka, alors les choses allaient devenir infiniment plus compliquées qu’elles ne l’étaient déjà. En se dirigeant vers le laboratoire, il réfléchit à la possibilité de faire de Taka un témoin clé pour faire enfin tomber cette foutue organisation.

Il faudrait aussi qu’il discute avec Chu pour que ce dernier essaye d’en savoir plus sur ce Taka, et qu’il soit vigilant s’il entendait parler d’une action entreprise contre les Uzumaki-Namikaze. Il ne souhaitait pas que la tragédie Uchiwa se renouvelle, vraiment pas. Il pria pour que Naruto n’ait pas l’idée stupide de défier, d’une manière ou d’une autre, une organisation aussi puissante. Et il espérait que ce Taka était honnête et ne menait pas le blond par le bout du nez. Même si là, il avait de très sérieux doutes...

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chapitre 15 : Aimer fait souffrir.   
> Le sablier du temps s’écoule et Taka lutte… Aimer un blond déterminé sera-t-il son salut ou creusera-t-il sa tombe ?


	16. Aimer fait souffrir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le sablier du temps s’écoule et Taka lutte… Aimer un blond déterminé sera-t-il son salut ou creusera-t-il sa tombe ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention : présence d’une scène de sexe entre un homme et une FEMME ! On prévient parce que dans une fic Yaoi, ça peut en choquer certains, donc voilà vous êtes prévenus.

La réunion se termina et les membres les plus importants de l’organisation quittèrent la salle un à un. Seul Hidan resta sur sa chaise, n’esquissant pas même un geste pour sortir. Voyant cela, Madara attendit que la porte soit refermée et qu’ils soient seuls pour lui demander :  
\- Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Hidan ?  
\- Oui.

D’un geste, le chef de l’Akatsuki signifia à son subordonné qu’il avait toute son attention.  
\- C’est à propos de Taka, commença le mac. Vous m’aviez dit de vous faire part du moindre truc suspect le concernant.  
\- Effectivement, approuva Madara. Tu connais les raisons pour lesquelles je le tiens particulièrement à l’œil. C’est bien pour ça d'ailleurs que je te l’ai confié.

Hidan tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de son supérieur hiérarchique. Oui, il connaissait les raisons de ce dernier et c’était justement pour ça qu’il était là en tête à tête avec lui. Il acquiesça et reprit :  
\- Depuis quelques temps, il a un régulier. Ce mec vient le chercher presque tous les vendredi soirs et le ramène le lundi matin.

Les sourcils du chef criminel se froncèrent. Un régulier ? Ce n’était pas le seul que Taka avait, si sa mémoire était bonne. Mais c’était bien le premier qui le prenait aussi longtemps. Serait-il possible que... Préférant taire ses interrogations tant qu’il n’avait pas toutes les données, Madara écouta la suite du discours de son mac le plus rentable et le plus cruel. C’était l’une des raisons pour laquelle il avait confié Taka à Hidan. Celui-ci ne manquait jamais de rappeler au jeune homme où était sa place. Et il tenait tout particulièrement à ce que Taka n’oublie jamais où était sa place et y reste bien sagement. 

\- Il paye bien, rubis sur l’ongle même, toujours en avance et en liquide. Et ce quelque soit le tarif, poursuivit Hidan. Mais, je trouve que ça ne réussit pas à Taka. Il est moins concentré sur son travail en semaine et il n’attire plus autant les clients. Il fait toujours sa recette, il est toujours aussi rentable ce gosse. Mais, y’a un truc qui va pas. Et j’arrive pas à savoir quoi au juste. Par contre, je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec son nouveau régulier.

\- Et sais-tu à quoi il ressemble ce régulier ? s’enquit Madara.  
Il n’avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter n’est-ce pas ? Ils avaient bien bossé avec Taka et il n’avait pas à craindre que le jeune homme ne se retourne soudainement contre eux.  
\- Oui. Il est blond aux yeux bleus; et riche, très riche. Il a une voiture orange vif et un rottweiler. Il l’amène parfois quand il vient chercher Taka. Par contre, je ne connais pas son nom.

Le chef de l’organisation réfléchit à la meilleure façon de procéder. Taka lui était précieux. Il avait besoin de lui, sinon en bonne santé, au moins en vie. Et surtout, sous sa coupe et parfaitement manipulable. Pas question qu’un bourgeois quelconque lui enlève sa pute préférée ou lui insuffle des désirs de liberté qu’elle n’avait plus depuis longtemps, résignée à son sort. Taka devait rester sur son trottoir. Si ce type ne lui réussissait pas, autant s’en débarrasser. Le jeune homme lui rapportait bien assez sans cela.   
\- Fais lui peur, trancha-t-il. Cela suffira à le faire fuir.  
\- Et si ça ne suffit pas ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent fixement, les yeux de Madara se durcirent et il répondit d’une voix froide et glaciale :  
\- Alors on avisera. Ouvre tes yeux et tes oreilles. Essaye d’en savoir plus sur ce type. Et tiens-moi au courant.  
Hidan hocha la tête avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce. Il devait rencontrer quelques hommes de mains qu’il chargerait de transmettre le “message” au régulier de Taka. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres. Il n’aimait rien tant que faire comprendre à sa “Blanche-neige” que rien ne le sortirait de sous sa coupe, pas même un riche client.

~oOo~

\- Allez Naruto, te fais pas prier ! Ça fait des plombes qu’on s’est pas fait une soirée en boîte !  
Naruto soupira devant le regard suppliant de Sakura et d’Ino. Les deux jeunes filles s’étaient mises en tête de le faire sortir ce soir-là et le tannaient depuis la veille.  
\- J’ai plein de devoirs à faire et des cours à réviser, tenta-t-il.  
\- Mais tu as tout le week-end pour le faire ! répliqua la blonde.

\- J’ai des trucs prévus ce week-end, répondit Naruto. Je n’aurai pas le temps, c’est pour ça que je voulais faire ça ce soir.  
\- Tu vas encore passer ta fin de semaine avec ton amoureuse ? s’enquit Sakura, un sourire malicieux étirant sa bouche légèrement maquillée.  
\- Son amoureux, plutôt, marmonna Kiba à côté du blond.

Heureusement pour Naruto, il fut le seul à l’entendre. Il secoua la tête et expliqua à ses amies que ses parents revenaient passer quelques jours au pays et qu’ils arrivaient le lendemain soir. Mais les jeunes filles ne lâchèrent pas l’affaire. Elles connaissaient Naruto depuis l’enfance et il n’avait jamais su mentir. Comme tous leurs amis, elles avaient remarqué que le blond était plus distant avec eux, passant moins de temps qu’avant en leur compagnie et inventant chaque fois des excuses plus ou moins crédibles pour esquiver leurs traditionnelles sorties de fin de semaine.

Si elles ignoraient à quoi s’en tenir au juste, elles savaient grâce à Gaara et Shikamaru que Naruto ne passait pas ses week-ends seul. Le comportement plus distant de leur ami les inquiétait. Pourquoi ne leur parlait-il pas de ses problèmes, s’il en avait ? Il avait toujours été là pour elles, les soutenant, les écoutant, les consolant, faisant tout pour qu’elles gardent le sourire. Elles voulaient l’aider, mais pour ça il fallait qu’elles connaissent le fond du problème.

Les deux amies avaient donc pensé à une soirée en boîte. Naruto ne tenait pas l’alcool et il suffirait d’un verre ou deux pour le faire parler. Et puis elles avaient envie de passer du temps avec lui, tout le groupe réuni, comme il n’y avait pas si longtemps. Peut-être cela suffirait-il à rendre le sourire à leur ami. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu’il accepte de venir. Voyant que leurs efforts ne donnaient rien, elles décidèrent de passer à une autre méthode : la menace.

\- Je te préviens, si ce soir tu n’es pas à vingt heures devant le restau, je viendrai te chercher moi-même.  
Naruto déglutit difficilement, la voix devenue sévère et grondante de Sakura le prévenant que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses mettrait sa menace à exécution. Et il savait parfaitement à quel point elle pouvait devenir violente quand elle s’énervait.

\- Oui, et je l’accompagnerai, renchérit Ino, une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux.  
Une sueur froide coula dans le dos de Naruto devant l’air dangereux de ses deux amies. Un coup d’œil au reste de la tablée lui apprit qu’il n’aurait le soutien d’aucun de ses autres amis, ceux-ci semblant partager le point de vue des deux demoiselles. Soupirant de dépit, il rendit les armes et promit qu’il viendrait. Il espérait juste que Taka ne dirait rien s’il révisait durant leur week-end.

Ses pensées dérivèrent, comme souvent, vers le brun. Il avait hâte de le revoir, de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, de s’assurer qu’il était sain et sauf. Le savoir sur le trottoir le révulsait, mais pour l’instant il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il espéra que l’inspecteur Hatake était aussi digne de confiance que le disait son père et qu’il pourrait l’aider à sortir son compagnon de sa situation plus que problématique. Il n’avait rien trouvé d’autre pour le sortir de là...

Tout en finissant son repas et écoutant d’une oreille peu attentive la conversation de ses amis, Naruto repensa à tous ces moments qu’il avait partagés avec Taka. Il s'aperçut soudain qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu danser. Il fallait absolument qu’il l’emmène en boîte ce week-end, juste pour voir comment le brun se débrouillait sur une piste de danse. Et puis il pourrait se coller à lui, bouger au rythme de la musique, son corps tout contre le sien. C’était une excellente idée et rien que d’y penser, un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. C’était sûrement une chose que Taka n’avait jamais fait non plus. 

Les lumières jouant sur la peau pâle et les cheveux noirs de Sasuke, la silhouette mince se déhanchant sur des sons électro, les remarques cyniques et moqueuses du brun sur les autres danseurs, tout ceci il l’imaginait parfaitement. Naruto retint un soupir désabusé quand il croisa son reflet dans la vitre : ses yeux brillants et son sourire en coin lui donnaient l’air complètement idiot. Avec une tête pareille difficile de nier qu’il était amoureux.

Le groupe d’amis se leva et quitta la cafétéria dans un grand bruit de chaises raclant le sol et de conversations amicales. Sai salua des camarades de cours en passant devant leur table, ces derniers lui répondant avec des sourires plus ou moins grands. Les portes battantes se refermèrent derrière le groupe, le brouhaha ne diminuant pas pour autant dans le réfectoire plein d’étudiants qui déjeunaient. 

Les jeunes gens que Sai avait salué reprirent leur conversation là où elle s’était interrompue, chacun organisant la soirée à venir.   
\- Donc on mange chez moi et après on va en boîte ? demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.   
\- Hn...   
La réponse monosyllabique de son voisin fit sourire les autres qui approuvèrent d’un hochement de tête unanime. 

\- Tes parents ne diront rien, Akira ? s’inquiéta une demoiselle aux cheveux roux clairs.   
\- Non. Ils sont chez des amis ce soir, répondit platement Akira.   
Son amie lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de se pencher vers lui, s’arrangeant pour bien mettre en valeur sa poitrine.   
\- Une sortie en boîte, c’est cool. Tu danseras avec moi, hein dis ? 

Akira soupira doucement avant de rétorquer d’un ton glacial :   
\- Sayuki, t’es chiante.   
Une moue boudeuse déforma la bouche outrageusement maquillée de sa soupirante et le jeune homme retint un énième soupir. Il se savait beau et, s’il appréciait cet état de fait, il déplorait l’effet que cela avait sur les filles de son entourage. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il était poursuivi par un fan-club acharné et ça lui pesait.

Malgré ses nombreuses brimades, les membres de son fan-club ne diminuaient pas, bien au contraire. Au fil des ans, ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux et variés, certains garçons venant même grossir les rangs. Sayuki était l’une de ses plus récentes soupirantes. Il avait bêtement accepté de sortir avec elle le temps d’une soirée et depuis elle ne le lâchait plus, criant partout qu’ils étaient fiancés. Fiancés ? Quelle blague ! Ils avaient juste couché ensemble une fois, une seule, et vu les cris qu’elle poussait il n’était pas prêt de retenter l’expérience. Il ne tenait pas à devenir sourd, merci bien.

Lui préférait quand ses partenaires d’une nuit, jamais plus, il ne voulait pas d’attachement, étaient silencieuses. Rien ne l'exécrait autant que les vagissements de plaisir que certaines de ses conquêtes semblaient se croire obligées de vocaliser. Et s’il n’était pas très regardant sur l’origine de ses coups d’un soir, Akira comptait bien épouser une femme venant du même milieu que lui : bourgeois et riche ! Bien éduquée et discrète, ce serait parfait.

Ses parents étaient dans les affaires, il ne s’était d’ailleurs jamais vraiment intéressé à ces dites affaires, et gagnaient plus que confortablement leurs vies. Son père avait l’ambition qu’il reprenne les rênes de l’entreprise familiale, sa mère souhaitait qu’il choisisse la voie qu’il voulait. A l’heure actuelle, Akira n’avait qu’une seule ambition : profiter de sa jeunesse et de la fortune de ses parents. Et il comptait bien en jouir encore longtemps. Le jeune homme aux cheveux courts d’un noir d’encre dont seules deux longues mèches encadraient son visage pâle aux traits altiers étouffa à nouveau un soupir alors que Sayuki lui faisait à nouveau son numéro de charme.

Discrètement, Taka jeta un œil sur la montre bas de gamme de son client pour constater, avec un certain désespoir, que cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu’il s’échinait à le faire bander. Pas étonnant qu’il ait mal à la mâchoire. Il y mettait pourtant tout son savoir-faire, mais rien n’y faisait. S’il avait su, il n’aurait jamais proposé ses services à ce mec croisé sur le quai du métro. En dix ans de pratique, c’était bien la première fois qu’il mettait autant de temps à obtenir un résultat quelconque. 

S’il n’avait pas eu besoin de fric pour payer sa dose de poudre, il aurait planté cet impuissant là, dans la voie désaffectée qui les abritait, son pantalon sur les genoux et la bite à l’air. Mais voilà, il en avait besoin de sa blanche et ce qu’Hidan lui laissait ne lui suffisait pas pour l’acheter. Bien décidé à ériger le sexe récalcitrant, Taka redoubla d’ardeur, joignant ses mains à sa bouche. Il faillit lâcher un cri de victoire quand enfin, enfin ! La barre de chair durcit entre ses lèvres. 

Tout en priant pour que son client ne soit pas aussi long à jouir qu’à bander, Taka baissa son pantalon rouge et prit appui sur le mur noirci de saleté en lui tendant ses fesses. Les avant-bras posés sur les briques sales et poisseuses, le prostitué garda la tête baissée pour contenir ses nausées persistantes. Depuis le lundi soir, il avait envie de vomir dés qu’il faisait une passe tant cela le dégoûtait. Il avait hâte que la semaine se termine, vraiment hâte. 

\- Oh bordel ! Qu’est-ce t’es bon !   
L’exclamation assourdie de son client résonna dans le tunnel désert, créant un écho angoissant et lugubre. Taka ne prit même pas la peine de répondre alors que le bassin de ce type claquait déjà contre ses fesses à un rythme soutenu. S’il ouvrait la bouche, il allait vomir c’était sûr ! Son regard se fixa sur ses pieds écartés et le sol noir où couraient encore des rails depuis longtemps inutilisés. 

Une vibration dans sa botte lui indiqua qu’il avait reçu un message et Taka sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Naruto... Il n’y avait que lui qui pouvait lui envoyer un texto à cette heure-là, Jûgo, Suigetsu et Karin sachant eux parfaitement à quoi il occupait ses après-midi... Enfin croyant savoir. Il n’était pas allé se vanter de ses activités clandestines devant ses amis. Ceux-ci se faisaient déjà bien trop de souci pour lui sans qu’il aille en rajouter une couche. 

Priant pour que son client en finisse rapidement, Taka serra les fesses au rythme des déhanchements de celui-ci. Ses yeux baissés tombèrent sur son sexe mou qui se balançait entre ses jambes écartées et il eut une pensée émue pour son beau blond bizarre, le seul capable de le faire réagir. Toute la semaine, Popol était resté aussi mou et aréactif qu’auparavant, à croire que le week-end était le seul jour de travail de mini-Taka. En voilà un qui avait bien de la chance. 

\- Haaannn... Ouiiiii...   
Le cri, digne des plus grandes cantatrices, éclata dans son dos, signe auditif immanquable de la jouissance de son client. Ce dernier se retira et se rhabilla avant de tendre au prostitué son dû en lui disant :  
\- Tiens, tu l’as bien mérité. Tu es le premier depuis des années à avoir réussi à me faire bander. Ça mérite bien un supplément. 

Et ben au moins il était pas radin celui-là, pensa Taka en comptant sa paye chèrement acquise. Il détendit les muscles endoloris de sa mâchoire, en découvrant certains dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l’existence. C’était vraiment possible d’avoir des crampes aux dents du fond ? Avec un soupir désabusé, Taka décida d’abandonner ses questions existentielles pour l’instant et de se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus réjouissant, du moins l’espérait-il : son portable.

Sur l’écran rétro-éclairé s’affichèrent ces quelques mots :   
“ Tu sais danser ? N.”   
Amusé, le brun tapa rapidement la réponse :  
“ Pourquoi ? Tu m’emmènes au bal ?”.   
Sans lâcher des yeux son téléphone, il sortit de sa botte une clope qu’il alluma, la flamme de son briquet éclairant l’obscurité environnante. Son pouls se précipitait dans ses veines comme celui d’une collégienne, sa passe déjà oubliée. Il avait hâte que ce fichu vendredi arrive, on était Jeudi et c’était long...

“ Peut-être. Je t’achèterai une robe. Tu préfères quoi : rose à dentelle ou bleue à volants ?”  
“ En cuir rouge et ultra-moulante ! Je suis une femme fatale, pas une princesse !”  
“ Chiche !”  
“ Dans tes rêves, crétin.”  
“ Dans mes rêves, tu es beaucoup moins vêtu. Et ne m’appelle pas crétin, crétin.”  
“ Pervers !”  
“ Héhé... Tu me manques.”  
“ Idem.”   
“ A demain.”  
“ A demain.”

La conversation par textos interposés déclencha une vague de tendresse dans le cœur du brun, qui sourit doucement. Oui, ce crétin de Monsieur pâte de ramen lui manquait. Il donnerait tout pour ne plus avoir à quitter l’enclave aimante et rassurante de ses bras. Hélas, les choses ne pouvaient pas être ainsi. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Il le savait. Ça se finirait forcément mal toute cette histoire, du moins pour lui. Mais il allait profiter de chaque seconde… d’ici là.

Alors qu’il quittait le tunnel désaffecté, Taka croisa une jeune femme en robe rouge. Il la détailla discrètement, retenant un ricanement amusé quand il s’imagina dans une telle tenue. Non vraiment, ça ne lui irait pas du tout. Il aurait juste l’air complètement ridicule. Les mains dans les poches, il arpenta les couloirs du métro tout en se demandant où son amoureux comptait l’emmener danser. Déjà, mille scénarios s’élaborèrent dans sa tête, son amant totalement imprévisible, et lui bien loin des considérations de ces bourges qui ne pensaient qu’à s’amuser.

Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un bal quelconque où on ne dansait que des danses de couple, valses et autres du même genre. Parce que si se dandiner sur des airs électro-pop ne le gênait pas, il ne savait absolument pas faire autre chose que ça : se dandiner. Dans son bidonville, les seules musiques qu’on entendait étaient celles que diffusaient les postes de radio, pas des grands classiques. Si Naruto l’emmenait valser, il se retrouverait avec les pieds écrabouillés.

Le bruit du métro entrant en gare le sortit de ses pensées musicales. Taka se faufila rapidement à travers les portes et se trouva une place dans la rame. C’était l’heure de pointe et toutes les places assises étaient prises. S’accrochant à une barre pour ne pas tomber, le jeune homme allait repartir dans ses suppositions sur le programme de fin de semaine quand une main lui caressa le cul avec insistance. Dans la vitre qui lui faisait face, il croisa le regard lubrique d’un homme d’environ quarante ans, vêtu d’un costume cravate. 

L’homme se pencha à son oreille, se collant contre son dos par la même occasion, et lui souffla :  
\- T’as un cul hyper bandant...   
Taka se força à faire un sourire aguicheur malgré sa nausée qui revenait en force, et répondit :  
\- Si tu veux en profiter, faut payer chéri.   
\- Combien ?   
\- Cinquante la fellation, quatre-vingt l’enculade et cent vingt les deux. Payable d’avance. Préservatif obligatoire. 

La main qui lui caressait les fesses se fit plus insistante encore. Taka ne bougea pas d’un iota, attendant la réponse de son futur consommateur. L’homme se colla à son dos, frottant son érection contre le cul du jeune homme. Jetant un coup d’œil autour de lui, Taka constata que la rame était tellement bondée que personne ne risquait de voir quoi que ce soit s’ils décidaient de faire ça ici même. En plus, il était dans un angle et il tournait le dos au reste des passagers.

\- Une enculade, ici et maintenant, souffla l’homme en costume propret.   
\- Dans ce cas, je prends un supplément pour le lieu public. Donc ça fera cent, répondit placidement le prostitué.   
Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit un billet être glissé dans sa main. Il vérifia rapidement que la somme correspondait avant de déboutonner son pantalon, laissant ainsi libre accès à son cul pour celui qui allait le consommer sans la moindre gêne. Un lieu public… ça faisait longtemps tiens. La dernière fois c’était un cinéma.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent avec force autour de la barre de fer qui l’empêcha de perdre l’équilibre. Une main conquérante glissa sur ses fesses dénudées, un doigt pénétra sans douceur son intimité, assouplie par sa passe précédente, avant de se retirer; et la voix grave de son chaland résonna à son oreille :  
\- Bandant et étroit, tout ce que j’aime. 

Taka retint une remarque sarcastique et se contenta de glisser un préservatif dans la paume de ce type en costard. Dans le reflet de la vitre, il s’assura que la protection en latex était dûment utilisée. Le sexe érigé le pénétra rapidement, lui soutirant une légère grimace, sa position n’étant pas franchement la plus agréable. Tout en s’assurant que personne ne leur prêtait attention, il ne tenait pas à finir au poste de police, il se cambra un peu plus pour faciliter les choses à son consommateur. 

Son client se déhancha en lui lentement et profondément, visiblement pas pressé d’en finir, glissant ses mains sous le t-shirt du prostitué pour lui agacer les tétons. Les mouvements de la foule qui montait et descendait à chaque station ne semblait pas gêner l’homme qui soufflait dans son cou. Les doigts de ce dernier se crispèrent soudainement sur ses mamelons et un râle étouffé résonna à son oreille. Toujours discrètement, son client se retira, leur permettant de se rhabiller. Juste avant de partir, il lui glissa :  
\- Tu viens de réaliser l’un de mes fantasmes et grâce à toi, ma journée semble moins pourrie. Bye bye ! Au plaisir de te recroiser dans une rame un de ces quatre...

Taka ne jugea pas utile de répondre. Sa journée à lui ne faisait que commencer et elle s’annonçait longue, très longue. En plus, maintenant il avait mal aux jambes... Avisant une vieille dame à l’allure inoffensive et sagement assise sur un siège près de lui, il l’aborda :  
\- Excusez-moi Madame, mais vous descendez bientôt ?   
Surprise, la dame âgée lui rétorqua froidement :  
\- Non. 

\- Ah d’accord.   
Et sans un mot de plus, Taka s’assit sur les genoux de la vieille dame. Voyant l’air plus que choqué de celle-ci, il se justifia :  
\- Vous comprenez, je descends dans trois arrêts et j’ai mal aux jambes. Alors comme vous descendez pas tout de suite, ça vous gêne pas que je m’assois, n’est-ce pas ? 

~oOo~ 

La musique assourdissante envahissait la boîte de nuit, obligeant les jeunes gens à hurler pour s’entendre. Derrière le comptoir, les barmans servaient des verres à tour de bras aux consommateurs agglutinés devant eux. Sur la piste, des centaines de corps bougeaient au rythme des basses qui sourdaient des enceintes démesurées. L’odeur de sueur se mêlait à celles des parfums et de la bière. Les stroboscopes colorés éclairaient la scène, lui conférant un aspect presque irréel. 

Assis sur un canapé, son verre de vodka entre les mains, Naruto riait à gorge déployée devant les pitreries de Kiba et Tenten qui improvisaient une chorégraphie déjantée. A côté de lui, Gaara, Shino, Neji et Shikamaru étaient plongés dans une discussion à bâtons rompus sur un sujet quelconque. Sakura le tira hors de son siège et ils se joignirent au duo de danseurs pour s’agiter sur la musique entraînante. 

La boîte de nuit était pleine à craquer, les étudiants profitant de cette dernière soirée en semaine pour se défouler, draguer, boire et s’amuser entre amis. Le DJ enchaîna sur une musique aux fortes sonorités orientales et les filles du groupe entamèrent une danse du ventre, plus ou moins réussie. Naruto, Kiba et Lee tentèrent de les imiter, déclenchant un fou rire chez leurs spectateurs. Conscients d’être ridicules mais ne s’en souciant pas, les trois gais-lurons poursuivirent leurs élucubrations. 

Naruto fut bousculé par un danseur près de lui, qui s’excusa d’un geste et d’un sourire. Le jeune homme blond lui répondit de la même façon avant que son attention ne soit attirée par une coiffure familière un peu plus loin. Éberlué et incrédule, il vit Sasuke danser à quelques mètres de lui. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi Sasuke était-il ici, dans cette boîte ? Poussant les gens qui le séparaient de son amant, le blond se fraya un chemin sur la piste bondée jusqu’à se figer à quelques pas de son petit ami.

Sasuke... Son Sasuke dansait collé serré avec une fille ! Son cœur se serra quand il vit le sourire séducteur qui ourlait les lèvres fines de celui qu’il aimait. Son souffle se coupa quand ce dernier se pencha vers sa cavalière pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche. Il vit les mains fines et pâles se glisser sur les fesses de la demoiselle et soudain, il réalisa que quelque chose n’allait pas. Fronçant les sourcils, il chercha à trouver ce qui lui semblait si étrange dans cette scène, ses yeux observant attentivement les deux jeunes gens devant lui.

Ce n’était pas Taka. La réalisation se fit en lui avant même qu’il ne réussisse à mettre le doigt sur toutes ces petites choses qui clochaient : l'absence de piercing, la tenue sobre mais chic composée d’un simple jean sombre et d’une chemise blanche, la silhouette moins fine que celle si mince de Taka, l’attitude charmeuse et conquérante à des années lumières de celle provocatrice et réservée de son amant. Définitivement oui, ce n’était pas son brun. 

Rassuré, Naruto rejoignit ses amis tout en se maudissant d’agir comme une midinette. Il avait juste fallu d’un type avec une coiffure vaguement semblable à celle de Taka et la même silhouette pour qu’il se précipite, persuadé que c’était lui. Pourtant, il le savait, à cette heure là son amant devait être sur son trottoir, et certainement pas en boîte de nuit. Et surtout pas avec une fille dans les bras ! Il préféra ne pas penser au fait que c’était plutôt l’inverse que Sasuke devait actuellement vivre : lui dans les bras d’un autre. D’un autre qui le traitait comme un vulgaire jouet... 

Quoi qu’il fasse, ses pensées revenaient toujours vers son ami d’enfance. Tout entrain perdu, il se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté d’Hinata et sortit son portable de sa poche. Il ne fouilla pas longtemps avant de trouver ce qu’il cherchait : une photo de Taka. Il l’avait prise lors de leur précédent week-end alors que le brun visionnait, fasciné, Le retour du Roi.   
\- Canon ! C’est qui ce beau gosse ? 

Surpris Naruto tourna la tête vers Témari qui venait de s’installer près de lui. Il rangea rapidement son téléphone avant de répondre à son amie, un peu trop curieuse :  
\- Un vieux pote. Tu ne danses plus ?   
\- J’aime pas cette musique, et j’ai soif, répondit la blonde en levant son verre.   
Il l’imita et trinqua avec elle avant d’entamer une discussion amicale sur l’ambiance de la soirée et les derniers potins en date de la Fac. Témari était une vraie commère et adorait raconter la vie de ses congénères, ne se gênant pas pour la commenter au passage.

Akira sourit à sa conquête de la soirée. Elle était plutôt jolie avec ses longs cheveux auburn et ses yeux verts. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes et elle le suivit sans un mot, plus que consentante. Par chance, l’une des cabines était vide. Dés que la porte fut fermée, elle se jeta à son cou, l’embrassant goulûment. Le jeune homme glissa ses mains sur la croupe de sa cavalière, plaquant son corps contre le sien pour lui faire sentir toute l’étendue de son désir pour elle. 

La jeune fille se détacha de lui, plongeant ses iris émeraudes dans ceux onyx du bel éphèbe qui lui fit un demi-sourire. Sans un mot, elle s’agenouilla sur le sol sale et déboutonna le jean sombre de son futur amant. Les orbes noires de ce dernier brillèrent d’un éclat lubrique et il glissa l’une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, l’incitant à aller jusqu’au bout de son idée. Ouvrant la bouche, elle emprisonna entre ses lèvres l’érection naissante du jeune homme, fière de le sentir frissonner sous ses attentions. Il était beau, il était riche et sympa; elle ferait tout pour le faire tomber définitivement dans ses filets.

D’une poigne douce mais ferme, Akira rapprocha la tête de son amante plus près de son entrejambe, s’enfonçant plus encore dans la cavité chaude et humide qui l’accueillait. Il l’avait séduite sur la piste, et de danses en danses lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu’il la voulait. Il était déjà excité quand il l’avait emmenée ici, dans les toilettes de la boîte. De toute façon, il ne ramenait jamais personne chez lui, tirant son coup sur place ou au pire dans sa voiture.

Sentant qu’il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, et désireux d’obtenir plus qu’une simple fellation, aussi bonne soit-elle, il repoussa la demoiselle et l’incita à se relever. Il ne tarda pas et releva son t-shirt et son soutien-gorge, pour malaxer les seins blancs et généreux qu’ils cachaient. Sa bouche alla se poser sur les mamelons rosés pour les aspirer, soutirant des gémissements concupiscents à sa conquête. Sa peau était chaude et souple sous ses doigts.

L’une de ses mains descendit sur le ventre plat et mou de la jeune fille jusqu’à la ceinture du pantalon. D’un geste expert il défit bouton et braguette avant de couler ses doigts sur l’intimité humide qu’il convoitait. Une exclamation lascive retentit dans la cabine quand son index pénétra l’antre chaud et moite derrière la fine barrière de tissu de la culotte. Ne souhaitant pas particulièrement que les autres occupants des toilettes entendent leurs activités, Akira embrassa la jeune fille pour la faire taire. 

\- T’as une capote ? chuchota la demoiselle.   
\- Dans ma poche arrière, répondit-il sur le même ton.  
Une main fébrile se glissa dans sa poche pour en ressortir le sachet argenté, plus que nécessaire dans leur situation. Son père ne s’en remettrait pas s’il engrossait l’une de ses conquêtes nocturnes, et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à chopper une saloperie quelconque. Akira laissa à la jeune fille le soin d’ouvrir l’emballage et de lui enfiler la protection, lui même étant bien trop occupé à malaxer un sein d’une main et à profaner l’intimité de celle-ci de l’autre. 

Dès que le latex eut recouvert son érection, il retourna l’objet de son désir contre la paroi lisse du cabinet. Glissant une main sous l’une de ses cuisses, il l’incita à poser un pied sur le rebord des toilettes, ce qu’elle fit obligeamment. La position n’était certes pas des plus confortables mais elle était plus pratique étant donné que ni l’un, ni l’autre n’avaient ôté leurs pantalons, les baissant simplement sur leurs chevilles.

D’un coup de rein puissant, il poussa son érection dans le puits chaud qu’il désirait depuis de longues minutes maintenant. Sans attendre, il se déhancha derrière la jolie rousse qui gémit sous ses assauts. Ses mains s’agrippèrent aux seins généreux, les pétrissant sans douceur. La jeune fille s’accrocha à sa nuque, l’attirant à lui pour l’embrasser fougueusement. Ce qu’il fit sans rechigner. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre l’apogée de son plaisir, et il se déversa dans le préservatif en de longs jets libérateurs. 

Essoufflé, il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration normale, puis il se retira du corps qui l’avait si délicieusement accueilli. Il ôta rapidement la capote usagée, la jeta dans la poubelle avant de refermer son pantalon. Près de lui, sa conquête l’imita, une moue légèrement déçue sur les lèvres. Avec un sourire séducteur, Akira se pencha vers elle et l’embrassa doucement avant de lui dire :  
\- La soirée n’est pas finie, ma belle. On remettra ça plus tard, et là promis je te ferai tellement grimper au rideau qu’il te faudra la grande échelle pour redescendre.

Le sourire éclatant qu’il reçut en réponse lui assura que la demoiselle était plus que partante pour un second round. Juste avant de déverrouiller, la porte il lui souffla :  
\- Je sors le premier, tu attends quelques minutes avant de me suivre. Je t’attends dehors.  
Un hochement de tête lui signifia qu’elle était d’accord et il quitta la cabine. Rapidement, il se lava les mains et quitta les toilettes.

Sans attendre, il alla retrouver ses amis. Il n’avait nullement l’intention de remettre ça, avec elle du moins. Tant pis pour elle, si elle l’avait naïvement cru. Il n’était pas le genre de garçon qui couchait deux fois avec la même fille, ni même qui s’occupait de savoir si elle y avait pris du plaisir. La seule chose qui lui importait c’était son plaisir à lui. Il avait d’ailleurs déjà repéré sa prochaine proie, une jolie blonde à forte poitrine. 

Debout devant l’évier rempli d’eau savonneuse, Chu faisait la vaisselle tout en discutant tranquillement avec son amant. Un torchon en main, Kakashi essuyait une assiette avant de la ranger dans le placard près de lui. Le couple venait de finir de manger et se préparait à une soirée télé bien tranquille comme il les affectionnait tant. Un peu de normalité et de calme dans leur vie mouvementée et stressante leur faisait toujours le plus grand bien.

Une fois l’évier vidé et la vaisselle dûment rangée, ils s’installèrent sur le canapé, l’inspecteur se calant confortablement contre les coussins moelleux du sofa. A sa grande surprise, Chu ne le rejoignit pas, s’asseyant sur la table basse face à lui. Les orbes sombres de son amant se posèrent sur lui et le fixèrent d’un regard acéré.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Chu attendit patiemment la réponse à sa question, voyant parfaitement les signes d’hésitation sur le visage de son amoureux. Il savait que celui-ci lui cachait quelque chose, et quelque chose d’important. On ne devenait pas un assassin aussi doué que lui sans avoir un excellent sens de l’observation et il connaissait bien son compagnon. Dés que celui-ci était entré, il avait tout de suite deviné que quelque chose n’allait pas et il avait patiemment attendu qu’il se décide à lui en parler. 

Mais le repas était fini et toujours aucun mot sur le sujet. A ce rythme, il n’était pas prêt de connaître le fin mot de l’histoire. Aussi avait-il pris les choses en main en posant directement la question. Face à lui, Kakashi finit par soupirer lourdement et se passer une main dans les cheveux. Relevant la tête, l’inspecteur planta son unique œil visible dans les iris noirs de son amant. Le regard acéré que Chu dardait sur lui ne lui laissait aucune marge de manœuvre. 

\- C’est compliqué, et je ne peux pas tout te dire pour l’instant. Il me manque encore des éléments, des éléments importants, commença-t-il. As-tu déjà entendu parler d’un certain Taka ?   
Chu fronça les sourcils et battit le rappel de ses souvenirs, cherchant à se remémorer s’il connaissait ce nom. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, répondant ainsi par la négative à la question de son compagnon. 

Kakashi retint un nouveau soupir, pas vraiment surpris de l’ignorance de son amant. Si par hasard, le fils de Minato avait raison alors ce Taka devait être sous étroite surveillance. Mais Chu était bien mieux placé qu’aucun de ses hommes pour avoir des renseignements sur le prostitué et pour surveiller les agissements de l’Akatsuki. Quand il reprit la parole, son ton était aussi calme qu’à l’accoutumée, mais Chu ne s’y trompa point et devina sans mal l’importance de la demande. 

\- J’aimerais que tu essayes de te renseigner un peu sur lui. De ce que je sais, c’est un prostitué. Il est sous la coupe d’Hidan, et il travaille dans la rue des Embrumes.  
\- Jeune ? s’enquit Chu.  
\- Une vingtaine d’années environ. Je ne connais pas son âge exact, ni à quoi il ressemble. rajouta-t-il en voyant son amant ouvrir la bouche.  
\- Je le ferai.

Chu s’attendait à ce que son compagnon lui sourie, signifiant ainsi la fin de la conversation, mais celui-ci se mordit les lèvres d’un air embarrassé, semblant chercher comment aborder la suite. Posant une main sur le genou de l’inspecteur, il demanda :  
\- Autre chose ?  
\- Cette situation se complique à chaque fois un peu plus, c’est désespérant, soupira Kakashi.

\- On arrivera à les faire tomber, rassure-toi, assura Chu.  
\- J’aimerais que tu tendes l’oreille pour savoir s’ils décideraient de s’attaquer à la famille Uzumaki-Namikaze, souffla l’inspecteur, guettant avec anxiété la réaction de son amant.  
A cette demande, Chu se tendit immédiatement et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent légèrement. D’une voix où perçait une pointe d’anxiété, il interrogea son compagnon.

\- Pourquoi s’en prendraient-ils à eux ? Ils ont quitté le pays, non ?  
\- Minato et Kushina ont quitté le pays, mais leur fils unique, Naruto, est toujours ici. Il fait des études de Droit à la Fac et vit seul dans un appartement, répondit Kakashi. Je ne peux pas tout te dire, pas encore, mais j’ai tout lieu de croire que Naruto risque de mettre son nez dans des affaires qui ne le concerne en rien. C’est pour ça que je voudrais que tu sois attentif, je n’aimerais pas devoir annoncer à Minato la mort de son fils.

\- Tu les connais ?   
\- Minato est un vieil ami, on s’appelle encore de temps en temps pour discuter.  
Les deux amants se fixèrent en silence, Chu comprenant parfaitement que son compagnon n’en dirait pas plus, pas tout de suite en tout cas, Kakashi attentif à la tension qui habitait son amoureux. 

Il savait parfaitement que Chu avait une affection particulière pour cette famille, qu’il avait connue avant d’être enrôlé de force dans l’organisation criminelle. Kushina lui donnait des cours de musique et il s’était beaucoup attaché à la jeune femme. Il lui en avait parlé au début de leur relation, et son soulagement en apprenant que le couple avait quitté le pays avait été plus que visible. Aussi était-il parfaitement conscient que sa demande devait fortement inquiéter Chu.

Le tueur à gage finit par se détendre subrepticement. Il n’aimait pas ce que sous-entendait son amant, mais si l’organisation planifiait de s’attaquer aux Uzumaki-Namikaze, il devait l’apprendre le plus rapidement possible pour déjouer leurs plans. Bien des questions restaient en suspend : pourquoi Naruto se mêlerait-il des affaires de l’Akatsuki ? Quel était le lien avec ce prostitué, Taka ? 

Il n’était pas stupide et avait bien compris que les deux demandes assez singulières de l’inspecteur qui partageait sa vie étaient liées entre elles, et ce même s’il ne le lui avait pas dit. Ce qu’il ne comprenait pas c’était comment ? Le fils de bonne famille serait-il tombé dans un piège tendu par le prostitué ? Ou pire : Hidan ? Et pourquoi piéger le jeune homme ? Son argent ? Autre chose ? Il lui manquait des éléments pour bien saisir toute la situation, mais son amant ne lui dirait rien de plus pour le moment. A lui de trouver les réponses en tendant l’oreille et en ouvrant les yeux. Il allait mener sa propre enquête de son côté pour rassembler ces nouvelles pièces du puzzle.

Kakashi se détendit définitivement quand Chu se leva et vint s’installer sur le canapé, se blottissant contre lui, comme à son habitude.   
\- Qu’est-ce qu’on regarde ce soir ? s’enquit le jeune homme.   
\- On a le choix entre La croisée des mondes, Pirates des Caraïbes, et King Kong, répondit Le Borgne en feuilletant le programme télé. Tu veux voir quoi ?   
\- Hmm... Pirates des Caraïbes.   
\- C’est parti alors, va pour les pirates. 

L’écran s’alluma et les publicités défilèrent devant leurs yeux. Kakashi entoura de ses bras la silhouette fine de son amant, l’une des ses mains allant caresser les cheveux noirs coupés courts. Chu se détendit un peu plus dans l’étreinte tendre et aimante de son compagnon et attendit patiemment que le film commence. Les publicités laissèrent place au générique et le couple oublia pour un temps leurs préoccupations professionnelles en se plongeant dans les aventures épiques du Capitaine Jack Sparrow. 

La porte de la boîte de nuit s’ouvrit, laissant sortir la musique et un groupe de jeunes gens qui discutaient en riant. Sur le parking éclairé par des lampadaires, les voix des membres du groupe résonnaient étrangement fortes. Les filles se plaignirent de la fraîcheur nocturne si différente de l’ambiance moite et surchauffée à l’intérieur, les garçons se moquant d’elles en riant. Ils se dirigèrent vers les voitures, ceux qui avaient du mal à marcher droit soutenus par d’autres, plus sobres. 

Naruto salua ses amis avant d’aller vers sa voiture orange vif d’un pas rapide pour la faire chauffer en attendant que les deux autres arrivent. Il devait ramener Gaara et Témari qui habitaient près de chez lui, mais Témari tardait à quitter les bras de Shikamaru, et Gaara à se détacher de sa conquête de la soirée. Probablement que la jeune fille viendrait avec eux. Il devait d’ailleurs admettre que son ami avait plutôt bon goût, la demoiselle était vraiment très jolie.

Alors qu’il sortait ses clés de sa poche, il se sentit soudain tiré vers l’arrière par une poigne puissante. Avant même qu’il n’ait eu le temps de pousser un cri, une main ferme le bâillonna et son bras fut tordu dans son dos en une prise douloureuse. Son agresseur le traîna rapidement sur quelques mètres, l’emmenant dans un coin sombre du parking où attendaient trois colosses bâtis comme des armoires à glace. Il fut éloigné de ses amis sans avoir la moindre chance de les avertir.

Naruto fut brutalement jeté à terre et à peine eut-il touché le sol que le premier coup tomba, lui coupant le souffle. Il avait trop bu et les coups étaient bien trop puissants pour qu’il puisse se défendre, aussi le jeune homme se recroquevilla-t-il au sol, se protégeant la tête avec ses bras. Les coups pleuvaient littéralement sur lui, mains, pieds et même batte de base-ball. Ses agresseurs ne lui laissèrent pas une seconde de répit, frappant toutes les parties de son corps qu’ils pouvaient atteindre, encore et encore. 

Un choc particulièrement violent lui fit pousser un cri de souffrance et relâcher sa prise protectrice sur sa tête. Immédiatement, les hommes s’attaquèrent à son visage à présent découvert. Naruto sentit le goût du sang lui emplir la bouche et des étoiles commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux alors qu’une douleur fulgurante lui vrillait le crâne. Un poing dans son estomac lui coupa une nouvelle fois le souffle et ses doigts furent écrasés sans ménagement par une lourde botte. 

Il ignora combien de temps son calvaire dura, mais ses agresseurs finirent par stopper leurs attaques violentes. L’un d’eux se pencha sur le blond et lui souffla d’un ton menaçant, son haleine fétide allant s’écraser sur le visage maculé de terre et de sang :   
\- Que cela te serve de leçon. Ne t’approche plus jamais de Taka. Jamais. Si on te revoit en train de roder autour de lui, la prochaine fois ce sera pire. Capiche ?

Incapable de proférer un seul mot, Naruto gémit pitoyablement. Ses agresseurs durent juger sa réponse satisfaisante puisqu’ils partirent, le laissant là au bord de l’évanouissement, perclus de douleurs sur le sol en terre battue du parking. S’il l’avait pu, le blond leur aurait craché à la gueule. Ne plus jamais voir Taka ? Impossible. Non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner son ami, son amant. Et rien de ce que ces types, probablement envoyés par le mac de Taka, pourraient dire ou faire ne l’empêcherait de retrouver son amoureux. 

Au loin, il vit Gaara, Témari, Shikamaru et la jeune fille inconnue se diriger vers sa voiture. Il tenta de les appeler, incapable de se relever ou même de bouger un seul muscle tant il avait mal. Ces enfoirés ne l’avaient pas raté ! Péniblement, il tenta d’alerter ses amis, mais ne réussit qu’à émettre un immonde gargouillis. Sa vison était floue et des points blancs papillonnaient devant ses yeux. Il aurait pu mieux se défendre s’il avait moins bu et s’il n’avait pas été attaqué en traître. Les enfoirés...

Gaara fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas son ami blond dans la voiture, la dite voiture qui était toujours fermée à clé. Il était pourtant certain que celui-ci était allé vers son précieux bolide pour le démarrer quelques minutes plus tôt.   
\- Ben, il est où ?   
La question de Témari fit écho aux interrogations des deux étudiants. Tous trois cherchèrent des yeux leur ami blond, se demandant bien où celui-ci avait pu disparaître.

Ce fut la jeune fille qui accompagnait Gaara qui retrouva Naruto, avertissant les autres par de grands cris effrayés qui rameutèrent le groupe entier.   
\- Bordel, Naruto ! Qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé ?   
La voix affolée de Kiba parvint jusqu’au blond dans un brouillard de plus en plus dense. Ses amis l’avaient retrouvé... Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer définitivement dans l’inconscience. 

~oOo~ 

Suigetsu et Karin échangèrent un regard amusé en voyant Taka préparer ses affaires pour le week-end. L’enthousiasme débordant de celui-ci faisait plaisir à voir. Avec énergie, le jeune homme brun faisait l’inventaire de ce qu’il devait mettre dans sa besace, comptant les boxers et les chaussettes, secouant avec minutie ses polos pour les défroisser et s’acharnant sur les lacets de ses baskets. 

Les deux amis avaient parfaitement conscience que le plaisir évident de Taka à l’idée des deux jours qui l’attendaient ne rendrait la chute que plus douloureuse quand son beau blond bizarre se lasserait de lui. Mais ils n’avaient pas le cœur de le ramener sur terre. Le bonheur même éphémère de leur ami était bien trop agréable à regarder pour ça. De toute façon, il était trop tard, Taka était définitivement trop attaché à son client pour que la séparation se fasse sans dommages. Ils n’auraient plus qu’à ramasser les pots cassés, en espérant que cela ne serait pas trop difficile.

Ce fut un Taka particulièrement guilleret que Jûgo déposa ce soir là sur le trottoir. Vêtu d’un jean sombre, d’un polo gris et de sa veste café crème, sa besace lui battant les flancs, le prostitué passa devant ses collègues pour rejoindre sa place attitrée. Il n’y resterait pas longtemps de toute façon, Naruto viendrait le chercher dans moins d’une heure. Il n’avait plus qu’à l’attendre sagement. Plongeant sa main dans son sac, Taka en sortit une clope qu’il alluma pour patienter. 

Jûgo fronça les sourcils et posa un regard désolé sur celui qu’il considérait comme un petit frère. Cela faisait maintenant près de trois heures qu’ils étaient arrivés dans la rue et toujours pas le moindre signe de ce client si particulier en vue. Adossé à son mur, Taka fumait clope sur clope sans bouger d’un iota, attendant encore son beau blond bizarre, la main crispée sur son téléphone. Il avait bien tenté de lui envoyer un texto, et même de l’appeler, mais ses messages restaient sans réponse et il tombait toujours directement sur le répondeur. 

Pourquoi ne venait-il pas ? Il devrait déjà être venu pour l’emmener loin de cette rue. Taka fixait d’un regard vide les voitures qui défilaient devant lui, n’esquissant pas un geste pour en arrêter une. Aucune d’elle n’était celle qu’il attendait.   
\- Ben alors, Taka... Ton prince charmant s’est barré avec la belle aux bois dormant ?   
La réflexion sarcastique de son voisin ne fit qu’augmenter son désarroi. 

Sans répondre, le brun se détacha de son mur et s’enfonça dans la venelle sombre. Un coup d’œil à son portable lui appris qu’il était presque minuit. Cette fois, c’était sûr, Naruto ne viendrait pas. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine à ce triste constat. Alors voilà, c’était fini... Maintenant que le blond avait eu ce qu’il avait si chèrement payé, il l’abandonnait. Pourtant, pas plus tard qu’hier, il lui avait dit qu’il l'emmènerait danser. Mais visiblement, il avait changé d’avis.

Sortant son sachet de poudre de sa besace, Taka se fit un fix, espérant y noyer le chagrin qui lui comprimait la gorge et lui broyait le cœur. Ses yeux se posèrent, hagards, sur les autres prostitués qui tapinaient sur le trottoir. Lui aussi devait se mettre au boulot, le blond ne viendrait plus et Hidan lui ferait la peau s’il ne faisait pas sa recette. Jetant un coup d’œil à sa tenue, il se fit la réflexion que ce n’était pas habillé comme ça qu’il attirerait le chaland.

D’un geste fluide, il ôta son polo, se mettant torse nu, puis coula le vêtement dans sa besace dont il sortit son paquet de clope et sa précieuse poudre. Il planqua le tout et son téléphone dans un coin de la venelle et alla confier son sac à Jûgo, la mort dans l’âme. Le roux posa un regard compatissant sur lui et lui souffla de ne pas faire de conneries, avant de le laisser regagner sa place attitrée. 

Des phares trouèrent l’obscurité de la rue et Taka fit son manège habituel, sifflements stridents et pas chaloupés. Son esprit était totalement vide, il ne pensait pas, il ne pensait plus, complètement anesthésié par sa tristesse et son désarroi devant la défection de son amant ou en tout cas celui qui s’était proclamé comme tel. Une voiture se gara devant lui et la vitre côté conducteur se baissa. C’était fini, il ne viendrait pas, il ne viendrait plus… et lui il devait s’en sortir et gagner sa croute s’il voulait voir le jour se lever sans trop de dommages.

Un homme entre deux âges, bodybuildé en marcel couvert de sueur et moulant ses muscles outrageusement saillants lui demanda ses tarifs. Taka, la mort dans l’âme, se pencha et continua à lui jouer son numéro, lui annonçant la couleur d’une voix sucrée. C’était son gagne pain, c’était ça sa vie. Naruto l’avait abandonné, mais sa vie sordide continuait. L’homme descendit du véhicule et Taka se fit la réflexion qu’il ressemblait au héros de ce film qu’ils avaient vus un jour sur le petit écran de télé dans le bidonville.

Suigetsu s’était extasié sur la capacité du héros, Rambo si sa mémoire était bonne, à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait avec ses armes, franchissant les embûches comme personne, se battant seul contre toute l’armée ennemi et remportant la victoire, faisant tout exploser sur son passage. Ce type était l’exacte réplique de l’acteur, en un peu moins beau sans doute. Est-ce que lui aussi tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait ? Était-il militaire ou un truc du genre ? Prêt à sauver le monde ? Mais en tout cas pas prêt à le sauver lui, lui et son cœur en miettes.

L’odeur âcre de sueur de son client le précéda alors que pourtant il était derrière lui. Taka se dirigea vers sa venelle, l’estomac au bord des lèvres, se demandant si la bite du consommateur serait aussi musclée que le reste. Il aurait bien pleuré sur son sort, mais c’était un luxe qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Il était un prostitué, il était là pour faire son boulot, sans quoi Hidan se chargerait de lui. Son client avait payé pour un complet : fellation et pénétration. Et c’était exactement ce qu’il allait avoir... Les Dieux continuaient à se moquer de lui et sa mauvaise étoile s’ingéniait à lui pourrir la vie… Il savait depuis le début que ça ne durerait pas, mais merde, ça faisait un mal de chien... 

Taka s’agenouilla sur les pavés sales et disjoints de la venelle sombre, se faisant bêtement la réflexion qu’il allait salir son beau pantalon neuf pas vraiment adapté pour ce genre d’activité. Cette pensée spontanée lui creva un peu plus le cœur, le faisant se sentir encore plus misérable. L’homme, bâti comme une armoire à glace, dégrafa sa braguette, pressé. Il extirpa d’un slip pas très propre son sexe encore mou et parfaitement épilé.

Au moins, il ne risquait pas de s’étouffer avec un poil remarqua le prostitué en prenant entre ses doigts la bite encore flasque du consommateur. Une main puissante se glissa presque immédiatement dans ses cheveux.  
\- Je parie que tu t’imagines déjà que tu suces ma bite au rythme des coups de fouet de mes couilles sur ta gueule, souffla d’une voix rauque le bodybuildeur.  
Taka ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever vaguement un sourcil surpris par une telle réplique.

\- En guise de hors-d’œuvre, je vais défoncer ta gueule de con avec ma grosse queue, reprit le client sur un ton salace.  
Le prostitué ouvrit la bouche pour prendre le sexe plus si mou que ça entre ses lèvres. A peine l’avait-il enfourné que sa tête fut projetée contre le bas-ventre imberbe de son chaland.   
\- J'ai envie de te caler ma grosse bite au fond de la gorge et je vais te chatouiller les amygdales, grogna l’homme en commençant à se déhancher furieusement, sa main agrippée aux mèches brunes.

Se concentrant pour ne pas vomir, Taka entreprit de sucer, avec tout le professionnalisme dont il était capable, la barre de chair maintenant rigide. Le gland tapa dans le fond de sa gorge et sa nausée, revenue en force depuis qu’il était dans la venelle, s’accentua.  
\- Ça c’est un gland digne d’Hercule. Suce le bien, lèche-le avec ta grande langue de salope.  
Sérieusement, ce genre de réplique en temps normal lui donnait envie de rire. Mais d’où il sortait ce mec ? D’un film porno ?

Mais là, ça ne le faisait pas rire du tout. Après l’abandon de Naruto, les mots vulgaires et graveleux de ce type lui rappelaient douloureusement sa condition. Il n’était qu’une pute, rien d’autre. Et cet état de fait qu’il connaissait pourtant par cœur ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi douloureux, ni aussi lourd à porter qu’en cet instant.  
\- T'en as sucé combien de kilomètres de bites, hein ma salope ?

Le client se retira et le repoussa soudain sans ménagement, tout en lui disant d’un ton tranchant :   
\- Montre-moi ton cul !  
Au moment de défaire son pantalon, ses doigts se crispèrent sur les boutons du jean qu’il portait. Taka se mordit les lèvres et défit sa braguette, faisant glisser le pantalon sur ses cuisses, seulement il avait complètement oublié le boxer. Ces satanés boxers que son saletéophobe de blond lui avait achetés et qu’il portait les week-ends sous ses vêtements, même si ça le gênait toujours autant.

Baissant son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, Taka dénuda ses fesses et se retourna vers le mur pour les présenter à ce type au langage fleuri. Ce dernier les lui tâta comme pour les évaluer, avant de lui susurrer d’un ton supposément sensuel :  
\- Tu la veux ! Tu la veux ma belle queue ? Tu la veux ma gentille queue ?  
Comprenant que ce dernier attendait une réponse, le prostitué se fendit d’un “Oh oui ! Je la veux” qu’il espéra convaincant. 

\- T’inquiète, tu vas l’avoir. Je vais te la mettre tellement profond qu’elle va te ressortir par la bouche.  
Retenant une réplique mordante sur la vantardise de ce type, Taka serra les dents quand le sexe érigé et couvert de latex pénétra son intimité. Deux mains puissantes le saisirent par les hanches et une voix rauque lui souffla :  
\- Ça rentre tout seul dans ton cul. Tu dois t'en manger des bites. Combien de mètres de queues tu t'es enfoncé dans le cul aujourd'hui? Ça doit approcher le kilomètre, non ?

Taka fut bien tenté de répondre que non, aujourd’hui c’était la première. Il n’avait pas tapiné en journée, préférant se réserver pour son rendez-vous de ce soir. Mais vu tout ce qu’il s’était bouffé comme bites dans sa carrière, il devait avoir fait deux ou trois fois le tour de la terre.   
\- Putain, si tu serres encore plus ton cul, je vais éjaculer avant même que ma bite ne soit rentrée en entier, s’exclama l’homme derrière lui. 

Le bruit d’un bassin claquant sans relâche sur ses fesses emplit le silence tout relatif de la venelle. Les yeux baissés vers le sol, Taka essaya d’oublier que ce soir il n’était rien d’autre qu’un sac à foutre, rien d’autre qu’un prostitué. Son regard se posa sur ses chaussures, les baskets que Naruto lui avait offertes et une forte envie de pleurer lui étreignit la gorge. Quand son client grogna “T'aimes ça, hein, sentir ma grosse bite te déchirer en deux.”, il ne put que gémir un misérable “Oui” étranglé. 

Son client le baisa comme une vulgaire poupée durant de longues minutes, l’abreuvant de phrases toutes plus classes les unes que les autres. Et Taka se retint difficilement de pleurer et de vomir, lui répondant tant bien que mal. Quand enfin un râle jouissif signa la fin de son calvaire, le jeune homme ne se sentit pas soulagé pour autant.   
\- Personne ne t'a jamais tringlé comme ça, hein ? J’ai sûrement dû mettre ton derrière en orbite… Ah Ah Or-Bite… puisque t’es qu’une pute, bien roulé, mais pute quand même.

Sur cette simple phrase en guise de salutations, le client repartit, laissant Taka seul dans sa venelle, son salaire à la main, son pantalon et son boxer sur les genoux et le cœur en poussière. La nuit fut longue et difficile mais le jeune homme attendit d’être de retour dans sa piaule pour laisser couler les larmes silencieuses qu’il avait contenue jusque là. Le désarroi d’avoir était abandonné par Naruto perforait sa poitrine au fer rouge. Ses deux amis, surpris de le voir ce soir là, ne posèrent aucune question, s’installant de chaque côté de lui et le prenant dans leurs bras pour lui apporter un peu de soutien et de réconfort. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : chapitre 16 : Bleus aux corps, bleus à l’âme.  
> Les cieux observent Taka, Destinée et la mauvaise étoile du jeune homme jouant la suite de sa vie aux dés… Être trahi et abandonné par l’être aimé est le plus affûté des poignards.


	17. Bleus aux corps, bleus à l'âme.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les cieux observent Taka, Destinée et la mauvaise étoile du jeune homme jouant la suite de sa vie aux dés… Être trahi et abandonné par l’être aimé est le plus affûté des poignards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'une des scènes de ce chapitre est particulièrement corsée. Elle vous ai signalé par des **.

Quittant sa venelle à la suite de son client, Taka regagna son bout de trottoir pour y attendre bien sagement le prochain consommateur. Ses yeux vides et morts se posèrent sur la rue sans vraiment la voir. Il était comme anesthésié, ne ressentant plus rien, ne pensant plus à rien. Il n’était plus qu’un corps sans âme agissant comme un automate. Rouler des hanches, siffler entre ses dents pour appâter les pigeons, leur énumérer ses tarifs, satisfaire leurs envies quelles qu’elles soient, récupérer son argent et recommencer, encore et encore. C’était ça sa vie. Et la soirée d’hier le lui avait brutalement rappelé. 

Une voiture noire se gara devant lui et le jeune homme s’approcha de la vitre côté passager. Il déballa son refrain habituel au conducteur et ce dernier hocha la tête et sortit de sa citadine pour suivre le prostitué dans la venelle. L’homme avait la peau sombre, si sombre que dans l’obscurité de la ruelle Taka ne voyait que le blanc de ses yeux et ses vêtements. Celui-ci voulait une simple pénétration, pas de fellation ni rien d’autre. 

Taka ouvrit le pantalon blanc de son client et en extirpa un sexe encore mou mais déjà impressionnant. Ça allait faire mal, il le sentait. Mais peu lui importait, depuis son réveil il se foutait de tout, de tout sauf de sa blanche. En quelques mouvements rapides et experts du poignet il érigea la bite imposante, constatant avec un certain détachement qu’elle était encore plus grosse que celle de ce client basané qu’il avait déjà trouvé très bien membré. Lever des consommateurs ne donnait pas forcément la taille de leurs bites… mais qu’est ce que ça changeait quand de toute manière son cul serait plus fréquenté qu’une boulangerie un dimanche matin d’ici la fin de la nuit.

Une fois le préservatif enfilé, le jeune homme se retourna, présentant ses fesses nues à son nouvel acquéreur. Son intimité fut littéralement écartelée par le sexe très large et très long qui la pénétra. Un sifflement douloureux échappa à Taka, faisant ricaner le propriétaire du membre qui s’enfonçait en lui.   
\- Je vais te défoncer si fort que tu vas appeler ta mère en pleurant, lui chuchota celui-ci.   
Non, pensa Taka, il ne pleurerait pas et certainement pas en appelant sa mère, il avait connu des douleurs pires, bien pires que celle là.

Son client se déhancha vigoureusement derrière lui, et chaque allé et retour fut une véritable torture tant le sexe de ce dernier était gros et large. Serrant les dents, le prostitué s’abîma les ongles sur les briques du mur qui lui faisait face, retenant autant que possible les gémissements de souffrance qui risquaient de lui échapper. Sa nausée ne le quittait plus depuis la veille et s’accentua à chaque coup de rein de son consommateur.

Celui-ci ne fut heureusement pas long à jouir et repartit comme il était venu, laissant Taka le cul à l’air dans la ruelle sombre, une giclée de sperme souillant le haut de ses reins et son dos. Le brun s’essuya tant bien que mal et remonta son pantalon, ne prenant pas garde au mince filet de sang qui coulait sur ses cuisses. Il prit le temps de se faire un rail de poudre avant de retourner sur son trottoir d’une démarche de cow-boy descendu beaucoup trop vite de son cheval. Il avait mal au cul, et pas qu’un peu, mais ce n’était rien à côté de la douleur qui lui laminait le cœur depuis la veille.

Les clients se succédèrent, les heures s’égrenant avec une lenteur torturante pour le jeune homme qui ne souhaitait plus qu’une chose : se laisser tomber sur son matelas miteux et tout oublier dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves. Hélas, il savait que c’était un espoir vain. La nuit dernière, toutes sortes de cauchemars étaient venus le hanter, réminiscences de ses années dans le réseau pédophile et du fantôme de ce Sasuke si cher au cœur de son beau blond bizarre.

Du bout de la rue, Jûgo voyait avec inquiétude son ami tenter de se comporter comme d’habitude. Mais lui voyait bien ses yeux vides, ses gestes mécaniques, sa voix atone. Taka n’était plus qu’une poupée sans âme, noyé dans son chagrin et son désespoir. Jûgo savait que celui-ci n’en voulait même pas au blond qui l’avait jeté comme une vulgaire chaussette. Mais lui avait une furieuse envie de lui refaire le portrait à cet enfoiré !

Une fourgonnette noire customisée de flammes rouges et jaunes s’engagea dans la rue et le sentinelle fronça les sourcils en la voyant passer. Le chauffeur et son passager avaient une allure qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance : des crânes rasés, des mines patibulaires et de grosses chaînes brillantes autour du cou. Il vit avec appréhension le véhicule ralentir le long du trottoir et finalement se garer juste devant Taka. Son protégé parla un instant à travers la vitre qui s’était baissée côté conducteur avant de monter dans l’habitacle sans la moindre hésitation. 

Plus qu’inquiet, Jûgo envoya un SMS à son ami lui demandant de lui dire où il allait et d’être prudent, le prévenant qu’il le sentait pas ce coup là. Mais Taka ne répondit pas, ce qui ne fit qu’augmenter son angoisse. Se tournant vers le prostitué le plus proche, il lui confia la surveillance de la rue et enfourcha sa moto pour suivre le véhicule. Il savait que le gigolo ferait son boulot à sa place sans problème, c’était le plus âgé de la rue et il n’avait que très peu de clients. Le gars, du haut de ses vingt-huit ans, n’était déjà plus que de la viande avariée qui n’intéressait que rarement le chaland. Remplacer Jûgo quand besoin était lui permettait d’arrondir sa recette, le roux lui versant une partie de son salaire quand il s’absentait. 

***- Vas-y, crie, dis-moi comment t'aimes ça, dis-moi que tu l'aimes ma bite dans ton cul.  
Actuellement, Taka aurait bien voulu crier, mais la queue dégueulasse enfoncée dans sa gorge jusqu’à la garde ne lui permettait pas d’émettre le moindre son. Il n’avait pas vu le coup venir. Dès qu’il était monté dans la fourgonnette, il avait été happé par trois paires de bras puissants qui l’avaient cloué au sol à l’arrière du véhicule.

Ses vêtements lui avaient été arrachés sans ménagements, ses bras tordus dans son dos et une grande main s’était plaquée sur sa bouche pour l’empêcher de crier. Le type assis à côté du conducteur n’avait pas perdu de temps à rejoindre ses trois camarades pour lui faire sa fête. Et depuis, c’était le cas : c’était vraiment sa fête. Une corde rugueuse et solide avait entravé ses poignets dans son dos, ses cuisses avaient été sauvagement écartelées, et le premier d’entre eux l’avait pénétré sans autre forme de procès, lui soutirant un grognement étouffé.

Une gifle brûlante fut assénée sur sa joue.  
\- Si tu mords, on te bute !  
Taka avait cru suffoquer quand son nez avait été sauvagement pincé pour le forcer à ouvrir la bouche, mais c’était après qu’il avait bien failli mourir asphyxié, quand un sexe puant la pisse s’était enfoncé dans sa gorge, butant contre sa glotte et rendant encore plus réelle cette envie de vomir qui le tenaillait sans cesse depuis des jours.

Son dos frotta durement sur le sol du véhicule, des petits gravillons entamant sa peau sous les mouvements effrénés du butor logé entre ses cuisses. Il fut brutalement retourné sur le ventre, toussant quand la verge imposante quitta enfin sa gorge pour finalement y être renfournée tout aussitôt après. Taka tenta tant bien que mal d’avaler sa salive autour de la barre de chair turgescente qui avait repris sa place dans sa bouche. Vide, son esprit était vide...

Une claque sonore s'abattit sur l’une de ses fesses et l’un des hommes s’exclama avec un grognement guttural tout en jouissant en lui :  
\- T'aimes ça, hein ! Avoir ton cul rempli de foutre !  
Inutile de leur demander d’avoir la gentillesse d’utiliser des préservatifs, ce souci d’hygiène relégué dans un coin de sa tête, sa préoccupation première était devenue sa survie.

A peine le type qui venait de brutaliser son fessier eut-il fini son affaire que l’un des deux autres qui le maintenaient fermement sur le sol de la camionnette prit sa place, s’engonçant en lui sans attendre, ne lui laissant ni le temps de souffler, ni celui de s'accommoder à ce nouveau corps étranger.  
\- Vous allez voir, je vais lui défoncer sa boite à crotte !  
Trois rires gras et sadiques répondirent à cette remarque et Taka ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur cette bite dégueulasse qui butait sur sa glotte et qui finirait par le faire vomir pour de bon.

Un violent pincement tordit sa joue.  
\- Nettoie-moi la merde sur ma bite, lèche-moi tout ça super clean !  
Taka n’eut pas le luxe de répondre, l’organe palpitant s’enfonçant plus loin encore dans sa gorge, raclant sur sa langue et distendant sa mâchoire. Une main rugueuse tira sauvagement sur l’un de ses mamelons percés, lui soutirant une exclamation étouffée.

Le véhicule s’était arrêté sur le parking désert d’un supermarché. Taka savait que c’était un supermarché car il entrevoyait la grande enseigne faite au néon à travers l’une des vitres sales. A cette heure de la nuit, s’il en réchappait, il n’y aurait personne par ici pour l’aider. Le conducteur se joignit à ses quatre camarades à l’arrière de la fourgonnette et son calvaire continua. C’était ça sa vie, c’était ça sa destinée : n’être qu’un vulgaire objet dont on se servait et dont on abusait, qu’il soit d’accord ou pas. Il n’avait pas le choix, il n’avait jamais eu le choix...

\- Putain y'a encore l'empreinte de la bite d'avant dans les parois de ton cul !  
Une décharge de sperme qu’il recracha à moitié, emplit sa bouche.  
Son visage fut giflé si fort que des points blancs dansèrent devant ses yeux.  
\- Attends, soulève-le, on va le prendre en sandwich. Y a pas de raison que tu sois le seul à profiter de son cul.

Taka pensait avoir atteindre le summum de ce qu’ils pouvaient lui faire mais non. Ils le prirent effectivement à plusieurs, se délectant de son cri de souffrance qui fut suivi par d’autres. Ils abusèrent de lui encore, encore et encore. Et quand ils en eurent assez de l’utiliser comme sac à foutre, ils le brutalisèrent et utilisèrent des bouteilles de bières vides pour continuer à le violer. Mais au final, peu importait ce qu’ils lui faisaient, Taka était parti ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette camionnette.

Une poigne rude tira sur ses cheveux, l’obligeant à relever la tête. L’un de ses tourmenteurs prit sa queue bien en main et l’approcha de son visage.  
\- Tiens bois, salope !  
Un jet d’urine âcre et chaud gicla sur sa figure et son tortionnaire l’obligea à boire le liquide répugnant, plongeant sa tête dans la flaque. De la pisse lui rentra dans le nez, le faisant s’étouffer et tousser, mais l’homme écrasa un peu plus son visage sur le sol de tôle du véhicule. Taka se sentit sale et pitoyable, il se faisait pitié dans sa propre déchéance actuelle.

Il serra les dents quand les deux bouteilles de bière vides furent un peu plus enfoncées en lui, se frayant un chemin toujours plus loin entre ses cuisses. Est-ce qu’il allait mourir ce soir aux mains de ces hommes sadiques et sans pitié ? Après tout, ça ne ferait pas une grande différence. Il y aurait juste une pute en moins sur le trottoir d’Hidan. Même Naruto, après avoir eu ce qu’il voulait, l’avait laissé tomber... alors, à quoi bon continuer.

Les tortures se poursuivirent pendant ce qui sembla des heures au jeune prostitué complètement anesthésié et sans la moindre réaction. Ils lui firent subir tout ce qui leur passait par la tête, les choses les plus avilissantes possibles, sans aucune limite. Après tout, il était à leur merci, sans aucune échappatoire, et ils en profitèrent sans vergogne. Quelque part en cours de route, Taka perdit conscience, mais cela ne fit aucune différence pour eux.***

Ce fut le bruit du moteur et les vibrations du sol sous lui qui lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Taka gémit péniblement et se recroquevilla tant bien que mal sur lui même, couché sur le flanc. Son corps lui faisait mal, si mal qu’il ne savait même plus où la douleur était la plus forte. Des rires satisfaits s’élevèrent autour de lui.  
\- Allez, il est temps pour toi de retrouver le caniveau !

\- Je suis sûr que si la rue était pavée de bites, tu marcherais sur le cul.  
Un crachat atterrit sur sa joue et les portes du van s’ouvrirent brusquement. Il fut poussé à coups de pieds hors du véhicule qui roulait toujours. Sa rencontre avec le bitume fut plutôt rude, surtout que ses mains, encore attachées dans son dos, ne lui permirent pas d’amortir sa chute. Ses vêtements suivirent le même chemin, jetés aux quatre vents comme un paquet d’ordures, et la fourgonnette poursuivit sa route, les rires sardoniques de ses tortionnaires s’envolant dans la nuit noire.

Jûgo suivait la fourgonnette depuis qu’elle avait quitté le parking du supermarché où il l’avait retrouvée après avoir longuement tourné en rond, et il priait pour que Taka soit encore vivant quand il sortirait de là. Il ne fallait pas être médium pour deviner que ce qui se passait à l’intérieur ne devait pas être des plus réjouissants pour le jeune homme. Le sentinelle avait relevé la plaque d’immatriculation, doutant que son ami soit payé pour ses services. Il en était arrivé à craindre de devoir appeler Hidan en urgence pour stopper de force le véhicule qui s’était engagé dans les rues presque désertes de la banlieue, quand les portes arrières s’ouvrirent brutalement. 

Il n’eut que le temps d’apercevoir quatre types à l’air pas net avant d’identifier le corps qu’ils jetaient sans ménagement, et sans même arrêter le véhicule, balançant aussi au passage des vêtements souillés roulés en boule. Freinant de toute urgence, Jûgo évita la collision de justesse et stoppa sa moto au beau milieu de la voie. Peu lui importait qu’une voiture arrive, ce qui était peu probable vu l’heure et l’endroit, tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux c’était le corps nu et immobile de son ami qui venait d'atterrir avec fracas sur la chaussée. 

Un hoquet d’horreur lui échappa quand il descendit de sa moto, se précipita et le vit de plus près : les mains attachées dans le dos, des hématomes sur l’ensemble du corps, visage compris, du sperme le maculant abondamment et du sang coulant sur ses cuisses pâles et de ses narines. Affolé, il le détacha et l’appela, espérant le faire réagir. Le soulagement qui l’envahit quand les paupières de Taka se soulevèrent lentement fut si intense qu’il faillit en pleurer. Il était vivant ! Amoché, très amoché même, mais vivant.

Avec des gestes précautionneux, il souleva la silhouette menue, l’enveloppa dans son propre manteau, ramassa les fringues de son ami et sans le lâcher remonta sur sa bécane. Conduire son deux roues avec son ami amorphe dans les bras ne fut pas simple, mais Jûgo réussit à aller jusqu’à la piaule du jeune homme. Là, il le déposa en douceur sur le matelas avant d’aller chercher de l’eau et de quoi le soigner.

Avec délicatesse et attention, le sentinelle lava le corps pâle et souillé de celui qu’il considérait comme un petit frère. Il pansa les plaies, les désinfectant soigneusement, appliqua de la pommade sur les hématomes et sur l’intimité violée et sanguinolente. Son geste soutira un gémissement douloureux au prostitué que Jûgo apaisa en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux et en lui soufflant :  
\- Je suis désolé, mais il faut soigner ça aussi. Promis, je serais doux et j’y rentre pas.

Une fois ses soins finis, le roux recouvrit son ami d’un peignoir à l'effigie d’un grand hôtel. Alors qu’il se levait pour sortir de la pièce miteuse, une main pâle le retint faiblement. Tournant la tête, il croisa les orbes sombres et brillants de larmes de Taka qui lui souffla un “Merci” fantomatique. D’un simple sourire, Jûgo lui fit comprendre que ce n’était rien et il sortit de la piaule, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre pour son ami. Il avait cependant un coup de fil important à passer. 

Dans la rue de terre battue, le jeune homme à la carrure digne d’un rugbyman composa le numéro avec appréhension. Hidan n’allait pas être content, pas content du tout, furieux serait même le terme le plus exact. Quand le mac décrocha, le sentinelle lui expliqua la situation en quelques mots : Taka était tombé dans un guet-apens, les mecs l’avaient salement amoché et n’avaient pas payé. Lui avait suivi, noté la plaque d’immatriculation de la fourgonnette, et récupéré le prostitué. 

Les mots d’Hidan lui firent froid dans le dos, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de raccrocher avant de retourner voir son petit protégé et veiller sur lui. D’un SMS, il avertit son remplaçant au poste de sentinelle qu’il ne reviendrait probablement pas. Il était déjà près de trois heures du matin et la nuit touchait à sa fin. En entrant dans la pièce, il trouva Taka étendu sur le dos, les bras en croix, les yeux hagards fixant le plafond, son sachet de poudre ouvert à côté de lui.

\- Taka ?   
\- Hn... T’as vu... Il y a un trou là.   
La voix atone et faiblarde du jeune homme inquiéta le sentinelle qui s’assit sur le matelas en soupirant. D’une main douce, il obligea son ami à le regarder et lui annonça d’une voix contrite :  
\- J’ai prévenu Hidan... Il arrive. 

Taka resta sans réaction face à cette nouvelle qui, en temps normal, l’aurait affolé. Les pupilles noires étaient tellement dilatées que l’iris onyx y avait totalement disparu. Jûgo posa sa paume sur le front pâle, vérifiant la température de son ami, et le morigéna :  
\- Tu devrais pas en prendre autant... c’est dangereux tu sais.   
\- Il aimait pas ça non plus, répondit mollement le brun. Il m’a laissé.

C’était un murmure à peine audible, mais la détresse qu’il contenait toucha le géant roux en plein cœur. Il se promit de retrouver ce type qui faisait tant souffrir son ami et de lui faire avaler ses dents, dés qu’il aurait réglé leurs comptes aux connards de tout à l’heure. Un bruit de moteur retentit dans la rue, avertissant Jûgo de l’arrivée de son patron. Il se mit debout et ouvrit la porte au mac qui entra sans attendre, laissant ses hommes de mains dehors. D’un coup d’œil, l’homme de l’Akatsuki évalua l’état de sa poule et marmonna :  
\- Putain Blanche-neige, t’as une tronche à faire peur. Ils t’ont pas raté ces cons. Combien ils étaient, et combien ils te doivent ? 

Ne voyant pas le brun réagir, Hidan lui fila un coup de pied dans les côtes en l'interpellant :  
\- Oh ! J’te cause !  
\- ‘tends, je compte...  
Devant l’insolence du brun, le mac leva un sourcil surpris. Il y avait bien longtemps que Taka ne lui répondait plus, se contentant de l’assassiner du regard. Soit il était soudainement devenu suicidaire, soit il était shooté jusqu’aux yeux. 

Son regard se posa sur le sachet de poudre blanche et il en conclut que c’était la deuxième solution.   
\- Alors ? Combien ? insista-t-il.   
\- Quatre types, plus le chauffeur... marmonna Taka en comptant lentement sur ses doigts.   
\- Cinq donc. Et ? 

Sur le matelas miteux, le brun semblait en plein calcul, ses doigts voletant devant ses yeux et ses lèvres égrenant des mots et des chiffres de manière incompréhensible. Au bout de quelques très longues secondes, il lâcha :  
\- Au moins six cent. J’ai perdu le compte après ça...   
\- Et ils lui ont piqué sa recette d’avant, rajouta le roux. 

\- Ok. On va aller leur rendre une petite visite. Jûgo, tu viens avec nous. Et toi, Blanche-neige, pour cette nuit je dis rien. Mais ce soir, je te veux sur ton trottoir et t’as intérêt à me rattraper ce que tu as perdu, trancha le mac avant de sortir.   
Jûgo lui emboîta le pas, non sans jeter un dernier coup d’oeil à son ami toujours amorphe sur le matelas. Il allait leur faire cracher leurs tripes à ces connards qui avaient cru pouvoir se payer du bon temps gratos. Et demain, oui demain il s’occuperait du client blond...

Un rire désabusé et sans joie s’éleva de la masure, troublant à peine le calme retrouvé du bidonville. Des nuages emplis de pollution s’amoncelèrent dans le ciel noir, étouffant les dernières lueurs du maigre croissant de lune qui ne semblait pas vouloir céder sa place au soleil. Le rire sardonique se mua peu à peu en sanglots étouffés avant que le silence lourd et épais ne reprenne ses droits dans ce recoin oublié du monde, loin de cette société florissante qui ne saurait voir la misère à sa porte. 

~oOo~

\- Taka... Oh ! Taka... Réveille-toi !   
Le jeune homme ainsi interpellé ouvrit un œil en grognant. Qui venait le réveiller à cette heure là ? Il s’était couché fourbu après une nuit de dimanche particulièrement bien remplie. Sa mésaventure dans la camionnette lui ayant coûté une nuit de recette, il avait dû travailler deux fois plus le lendemain. Et là, quelqu’un avait l’idée stupide de le sortir d’un sommeil réparateur particulièrement bien mérité. 

Reconnaissant finalement Jûgo, Taka grogna d’une voix pâteuse :   
\- Qu’est-ce qui y a ?   
\- Viens. Pose pas de question et suis moi, répondit Jûgo.   
Tout en se levant péniblement, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Suigetsu et Karin qui dormaient toujours, Taka vit Jûgo prendre des vêtements et les fourrer dans un sac à dos noir. 

Le sentinelle se retourna, trouvant le brun debout, habillé de son éternel pantalon rouge et son gilet noir, ses précieuses bottes aux pieds et une main se grattant le crâne. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres quand un bâillement décrocha la mâchoire de son ami.   
\- Quoi ? marmonna celui-ci.   
\- T’es vraiment pas du matin...   
\- Quelle idée de me lever à... quelle heure il est ?   
\- Dix heures. 

La réponse de Jûgo fit écarquiller les yeux de Taka qui soupira :  
\- Ouais, tu parles d’une heure pour se lever. C’est beaucoup trop tôt.   
Sans rien ajouter de plus, le jeune homme suivit son ami roux dehors où attendait la moto du sentinelle. Après avoir enfilé le casque tendu par Jûgo, Taka enfourcha la bécane, s’installant derrière le chauffeur, et le deux roues démarra en trombe. 

Ils quittèrent le bidonville et les rues défilèrent sous les yeux du jeune prostitué qui se demanda où son ami pouvait bien l’emmener à une heure aussi matinale. Il était couché depuis environ quatre heures, et aurait bien voulu dormir deux ou trois heures de plus. Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Jûgo de le tirer du lit pour une simple promenade. Sa curiosité augmenta quand le roux gara la moto dans un parking souterrain du centre ville. Qu’est-ce que son ami mijotait ? 

Une fois garé, Jûgo vérifia les alentours avant de pousser Taka dans le coin le plus sombre du parking. Il lui tendit le sac à dos qu’il avait emmené avec lui et lui souffla :  
\- Là-dedans tu trouveras des fringues de rechange, une perruque et des lunettes de soleil. Mets tout.   
Le ton ne souffrait aucune protestation aussi Taka s’exécuta-t-il en silence, de plus en plus curieux de savoir ce qu’il se passait. Pourquoi faire tant de mystères ? 

Jûgo observa son ami sous toutes les coutures. Il était maintenant vêtu d’un pantalon en lin beige, d’un t-shirt à manches courtes bleu marine, et d’une perruque blonde cachant ses cheveux noirs. Une casquette noire et des lunettes de soleil lui masquaient une grande partie du visage. Il était méconnaissable. Rapidement, il se changea lui-même, enfonçant une casquette blanche sur sa tête. Il mit lui aussi des lunettes noires et rangea leurs affaires dans son sac à dos.

Sans un mot, il quitta le parking et se mêla à la foule qui peuplait le centre ville, Taka sur ses talons. D’un pas rapide et sûr, il se dirigea vers les arrêts de bus, cherchant celui qui les emmènerait à l’endroit prévu. Taka suivit en silence, s’interrogeant sur les raisons d’une telle mascarade. Il était évident que son ami ne souhaitait pas qu’ils soient reconnus, surtout lui. Mais pourquoi ? Et où allaient-ils ? 

Un bus propret s’arrêta et les deux jeunes hommes y montèrent, Jûgo payant le chauffeur pour avoir deux tickets. Apercevant deux places assises, Taka s’y posa, vite rejoint par son ami. Il attendit que le bus ait démarré pour l’interroger :  
\- On va où ?   
\- Tu verras bien, répondit le sentinelle avec un léger sourire. 

\- Pourquoi tu veux rien me dire ? insista Taka.   
\- Parce que c’est le principe des surprises, rétorqua Jûgo. Fais-moi confiance, ok ?   
Le brun soupira avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage qui défilait de l’autre côté de la vitre. Faire confiance à Jûgo n’était pas un problème, il savait que celui-ci ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal. C’était bien pour ça qu’il l’avait suivi sans rien dire jusque là. Mais quand même, il aurait bien aimé savoir où il l’emmenait. Il n’y pouvait rien s’il était curieux, curieux et fatigué.

Les minutes s’égrenèrent et le véhicule quitta le centre ville pour la périphérie. Taka fronça les sourcils en apercevant au loin un grand bâtiment blanc qui dépassait en hauteur tous ceux qui l’entouraient. Tournant la tête, il interrogea du regard son ami qui lui sourit en disant :  
\- On descend au prochain arrêt.   
\- L’hôpital ? Tu m’emmènes à l’hôpital ? Je ne suis pas malade, tu sais. 

Amusé par la pointe de panique dans la voix de son ami, Jûgo entreprit de le rassurer. Il savait parfaitement que Taka avait une peur bleue des aiguilles et qu’il se méfiait des médecins comme de la peste.   
\- T’inquiète, c’est pas pour toi.  
Pas vraiment rassuré par les mots de son ami, le brun descendit du bus à sa suite, et le suivit jusqu’au grand hall d’accueil, prêt à déguerpir, juste au cas où. 

Un frisson d’angoisse remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand l’odeur typique des hôpitaux lui assaillit les narines. Il n’aimait pas du tout ce genre d’endroit, mais alors pas du tout ! Il jeta un coup d’œil inquiet aux personnes qui allaient et venaient dans l’espace autour de lui, espérant qu’aucun n’avait de maladie contagieuse qu’il pourrait attraper. Une grimace de dégoût lui tordit la bouche quand une jeune femme famélique avec des tuyaux dans le nez, tirant une bouteille d’oxygène derrière elle, passa près de lui, trop près, bien trop près.

D’un pas rapide, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs et prirent la première cabine qui se présenta. Voyant la façon dont Taka regardait tout autour de lui et sa répugnance à se laisser approcher par les autres personnes présentes dans la cabine, Jûgo se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota :  
\- Ils vont pas te bouffer, tu sais ?  
\- Me bouffer non, mais m’infecter sûrement. Je suis sûr qu’ils sont tous hyper malades ! râla le brun. 

Arrivée au huitième étage, la cabine s’arrêta avec un tintement clair et les portes s’ouvrirent. Jûgo sortit de l'ascenseur, suivit pas un Taka de plus en plus dubitatif. Le roux passa deux portes battantes au dessus desquelles était affiché un panneau : “Traumatologie”. Juste à côté, une autre pancarte indiquait les heures de visites. Le prostitué arrêta son ami, et, pointant du doigt les horaires, il lui fit remarquer :  
\- On n’a pas le droit d’être là à cette heure-là. Les visites ne commencent qu’à quatorze heures. Et ne me dis pas que c’est pour une consultation, les consultations sont là-bas.

Suivant des yeux la direction indiquée, Jûgo vit une porte marquée : “Consultation”. Avec un soupir, il expliqua à son ami récalcitrant tout en l’entraînant dans le couloir du service :  
\- Je me suis arrangé avec le personnel.  
Arrivé devant une porte arborant le chiffre sept, il s’arrêta et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Taka :  
\- Tu pourras pas rester longtemps, mais vas-y. Je reste là. 

Et sans attendre de réponse, il frappa, ouvrit la porte et poussa Taka dans la chambre, refermant derrière lui. Surpris et surtout très inquiet de ce qu’il allait trouver dans cette pièce, le brun resta figé, le nez contre le battant qui venait de se clore. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ce bordel ? Et pourquoi il était là ? Pour voir qui ? Et dans quel état ? Il n’aimait pas les hôpitaux, il n’aimait pas les gens malades, et il appréhendait de se retourner pour affronter ce qu’il devait voir. 

Assis dans son lit, Naruto maudit les abrutis qui, non content de l’avoir agressé, avaient cassé son téléphone. Il n’avait pas pu prévenir Taka qu’il ne viendrait finalement pas le chercher pour le week-end et il espérait que son amant allait bien. Il grimaça en levant le bras pour changer la chaîne de la télévision. Tout son corps était endolori et le moindre mouvement le faisait souffrir, ce qui était un moindre mal selon les médecins qui lui avaient assuré qu’il avait eu beaucoup de chance. 

La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit et un jeune homme fut littéralement poussé à l’intérieur de sa chambre, la porte se refermant alors qu’il se retournait, probablement pour protester. Naruto le regarda surpris, se demandant bien qui cela pouvait être. Les visites n’étaient pas encore autorisées, et ses amis étaient en cours. La casquette noire laissait dépasser quelques cheveux blonds, ce qui ne l’aida nullement à identifier son visiteur, lequel lui tournait obstinément le dos. Lentement, très lentement, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, lui montrant son visage caché par de larges lunettes de soleil. 

\- Naruto ?   
L’exclamation surprise de son visiteur impromptu fit froncer les sourcils du malade. Ils se connaissaient ?   
\- Euh... oui.   
Avant qu’il ait pu demander le nom de son interlocuteur, celui-ci se précipita vers lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Bordel ! Mais qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Qui t’a mis dans cet état ? C’est grave ? Tu as mal ? Comment tu as fait ton compte pour te blesser à ce point ? Et pourquoi tu m’as pas prévenu ?  
Éberlué, Naruto regarda le jeune homme inconnu qui déversait un flot de questions affolées sans reprendre son souffle, l’examinant sous toutes les coutures. C’était étrange, mais il était pourtant sûr de connaître cette voix aux accents inquiets. 

\- Taka ?   
Le jeune homme ainsi interpellé, releva la tête qu’il avait baissée vers le torse bandé du blond, répondit d’un ton empreint de reproches :  
\- Ben oui, tu voulais que ce soit qui ? Une jolie infirmière peut-être ?  
\- Excuse-moi mais... depuis quand tu es blond ? fit remarquer Naruto, encore sous le choc de voir son amant ici, et dans cet accoutrement.

\- Hein ? Ah oui, c’est vrai.   
Réalisant qu’il était toujours déguisé, Taka ôta ses lunettes de soleil, sa casquette et sa perruque. Naruto le fixa avec de grands yeux et se redressa d’un bond pour l’enlacer, faisant fi de la douleur.   
\- C’est toi ! Je suis désolé, mon portable a été cassé. Je n’ai pas pu t’appeler pour te prévenir. Tu vas bien ? Tu m’en veux ? Comment tu as su que j’étais là ? Et qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bleu là et puis là aussi ? Mais, c’est pas vrai ! Qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé ? 

En disant ces derniers mots, Naruto effleura la pommette bleuie de son amant qui grimaça légèrement sous l’attouchement pourtant léger. Se détachant doucement des bras de son beau blond bizarre, Taka s’assit sur le bord du lit, tout près de lui. D’une main douce, il écarta une mèche de cheveux blonds coincée dans le bandage qui ceignait le front de son pyjamaphile.  
\- C’est rien, t’inquiète, je vais bien, dit-il en souriant. Mais toi, comment tu t’es fait ça ?

L’air embarrassé de Naruto ne dit rien qui vaille au brun qui attendit patiemment une réponse.  
\- Oh, euh... C’est bête, hein. Je me suis battu à la Fac. Pour une stupide histoire en plus. Enfin bref, ils étaient plus forts et plus nombreux... donc voilà. Et comme mon téléphone s’est cassé dans la bataille, je n’ai pas pu te prévenir. Désolé...  
\- Crétin ! murmura Taka. Enfin, l’essentiel c’est que tu n'aies rien de grave. Tu n’as rien de grave, hein ?

\- Non, juste quelques côtes cassées et quelques bleus. Rien de bien méchant. Je pourrai sortir dès jeudi normalement, expliqua Naruto avec un grand sourire.  
Il était plus que ravi de voir son amant et que celui-ci n’ait pas l’air de lui en vouloir de sa défection. Il s’était beaucoup inquiété pour lui, mais n’avait trouvé aucun moyen de le prévenir. Envoyer l’un de ses amis dans la rue où travaillait Taka était hors de question, et il ne connaissait pas par cœur le numéro de téléphone du brun.

Taka n’avait cependant pas l’air au mieux de sa forme, outre l’hématome sur sa pommette, de lourdes cernes ombraient ses joues et sa lèvre inférieure était fendue. Ce dernier n’avait pas dû passer de bons moments. Grimaçant sous les élancements dans ses flancs, Naruto se pencha pour embrasser chastement la bouche fine du brun qui répondit au baiser avant de le repousser en douceur, maugréant :  
\- Va pas te faire plus mal, idiot.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir prévenu, souffla Naruto. Je me suis inquiété pour toi, tu sais.  
\- Tsss... C’est pour toi que tu devrais t’inquiéter. Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul, soupira le brun.   
Taka était soulagé de savoir que son amant ne l’avait pas abandonné comme il l’avait cru, soulagé de savoir qu’il avait pensé à lui. Suivant son envie, il se pencha pour échanger un baiser passionné avec son amoureux. 

Retrouver le goût des lèvres de son blond répara son cœur brisé. Et quand leurs langues s’unirent dans un ballet tendre et sensuel, des milliers de papillons frémirent dans son ventre. Se rapprochant davantage du corps musclé de Naruto, Taka enroula ses bras autour de la nuque blonde, prenant soin malgré tout de ne pas faire de mal à son amoureux blessé. Il sentit les mains puissantes de celui-ci se poser dans son dos en une caresse possessive.

Il était si bien là, dans les bras de celui qui lui avait volé son cœur, il n’avait pas envie de les quitter, jamais. Mais un coup à la porte les sépara. Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent lentement vers l’entrée, voyant une tête rousse coiffée d’une casquette blanche passer dans l'entrebâillement.   
\- Désolé de vous déranger, mais on doit y aller, expliqua le nouveau visiteur. 

Taka soupira doucement, et relâcha son beau blond bizarre, en disant à Jûgo :  
\- Ok. J’arrive.   
Il se releva et remit sa perruque, sa casquette et ses lunettes, faisant sourire bêtement Naruto.   
\- Quoi ?   
\- C’est drôle de te voir en blond, ça ne te va pas du tout en fait, ricana le blessé. 

\- Moque-toi pas ! C’est une idée de Jûgo. J’ai pas eu le choix, ronchonna Taka faussement vexé.  
Il vola un dernier baiser à son amant, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Se ravisant soudainement, il prit un stylo et un papier qui étaient posés sur la table de nuit et nota son numéro de téléphone. Juste avant de quitter la chambre, il lança :  
\- Maintenant, tu n’as plus aucune excuse pour ne pas me prévenir en cas de problème. Et soigne-toi bien, on dirait une momie avec tous tes bandages.

Laissant son amant râler dans le vide, il rejoignit son ami dans le couloir. Les deux visiteurs quittèrent l’hôpital, prirent le bus en sens inverse en silence et rejoignirent le parking souterrain où ils se changèrent à nouveau. Pendant que Jûgo rangeait leurs affaires dans son sac à dos, Taka lui demanda :  
\- Comment tu as su qu’il était là ?   
Ses orbes sombres et inquisiteurs fixèrent le grand roux qui sembla hésiter un moment avant de finalement répondre.

\- C’était Samedi soir. Tu sais quand avec Hidan on est allés corriger les connards qui t’avaient kidnappé. Après qu’on en ait eu fini avec eux, l’un des mecs d’Hidan a lâché que c’était “bien plus amusant que de corriger le prince charmant de la précieuse Blanche-neige du patron”. J’ai compris qu’ils avaient dû s’attaquer à ton blond. J’ai fait des recherches et je l’ai trouvé.   
Taka hocha la tête et mit son casque avant de monter sur la moto derrière la silhouette massive du sentinelle. 

Ainsi Naruto lui avait menti. Ce n’était pas du tout une simple bagarre d’étudiants. Il s’en doutait, son amant était bien trop amoché pour que cela soit une banale histoire de règlement de compte entre camarades de campus. Une angoisse irrépressible serra son cœur. Hidan avait envoyé des hommes à lui menacer Naruto et le passer à tabac. Ce qu’il craignait depuis le début était en train de se produire : l’Akatsuki se mêlait de cette histoire, son histoire, son histoire d’amour improbable avec son client. 

Aussi douloureux que ce soit, il devait protéger Naruto. Il l’aimait bien trop pour supporter que celui-ci ne soit victime des agissements de l’organisation. La seule chose à faire était de ne jamais revoir son beau blond bizarre. Mais cette simple idée lui déchira le cœur. Alors c’était comme ça que ça se terminerait ? Leur dernier baiser aurait eu lieu dans un foutu hôpital ? Et la dernière chose qu’il lui avait dite était qu’il ressemblait à une momie... Quelle fin pitoyable ! 

Un sourire heureux s’étendit sur les traits de Naruto alors qu’il se rencognait dans ses oreillers. Son regard s’évada par la fenêtre pendant qu’il portait une main rêveuse à ses lèvres. Taka... Taka était venu le voir. Le bref instant qu’ils avaient pu partager ensemble fit battre son cœur plus vite. Il serra soudain les poings, se remémorant ce que les connards qui l’avaient fait atterrir ici lui avaient dit. Ils l’avaient menacé, mais rien ne le ferait changer. Il continuerait à le voir !

Il aimait Taka, et il était encore plus déterminé à le sortir de son bout de trottoir. Sasuke ne se souvenait plus de sa vie d’avant, et vu ce qu’il traversait tous les jours, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Mais il resterait avec lui, et il trouverait une solution pour le sortir des griffes de son mac. Il l’aimait et il ne le laisserait pas tomber, peu importe ce qu’on pouvait bien lui faire. Il tiendrait bon. Naruto râla encore contre la perte de son téléphone. Si l’inspecteur Hatake avait essayé de l’appeler, ce serait peine perdue. Il devait régler au plus vite ce problème de téléphone mobile. 

Ses pensées retournèrent vers l’élu de son cœur. Son brun avait une sale tête et ne semblait pas très en forme. Gêné par ce que ce constat sous-entendait, Naruto se refit la promesse de tout mettre en œuvre pour que le brun n’ait plus jamais à faire le trottoir. L’idée même que d’autres hommes que lui aient pu poser leurs mains sur son amant lui retourna l’estomac et lui poignarda le cœur. Et si c’était cet enfoiré aux cheveux blancs qui avait encore brutalisé Taka ?

Sa détermination à venir en aide au jeune homme s’accrut tout autant que sa colère. Taka n’avait rien dit, mais il avait bien vu que ça n’allait pas très fort. Naruto craignit que le brun ne plonge encore plus dans sa poudre et dans l’alcool, comme il l’avait tant de fois vu faire quand il l’observait depuis le trottoir d’en face dans la rue des Embrumes. Mais ce n’était pas depuis son lit d’hôpital qu’il allait pouvoir faire grand chose. Il se promit que dès qu’il serait remis sur pieds, il emmènerait à nouveau son amant loin de tout ça, le temps d’un week-end, et surtout le temps de trouver une solution.

~oOo~

Debout devant la gazinière, Kakashi Hatake, alias Le Borgne, inspecteur renommé en charge du plus brûlant dossier de la ville, fixait d’un œil morne le plat contenant, théoriquement, une Moussaka faite maison. Théoriquement. Parce que ce qu’il avait sous les yeux ne ressemblait en rien à la photo présentée dans le livre de recette de son amant. Il avait pourtant suivi à la lettre les instructions, allant même jusqu’à faire le marché pour acheter des produits frais. Mais pour une obscure raison qu’il ne s’expliquait pas, le résultat n’était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances, mais alors pas du tout. 

La porte d’entrée de son appartement s’ouvrit, lui annonçant l’arrivée de son compagnon. Un soupir désabusé lui échappa, il n’avait même pas le temps de trouver une solution de secours.   
\- Bonsoir ‘kashi.   
La voix grave et douce de Chu retentit dans la cuisine, tirant le dit “kashi” de sa contemplation culinaire.   
\- Bonsoir Amour. 

Chu se rapprocha à pas feutrés de son amant pour l’embrasser chastement. Le peu de répondant de celui-ci le surprit et il s’éloigna un peu pour observer son visage. A son expression, il craignit soudain qu’un drame ne soit arrivé.   
\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, brûlant d'inquiétude.   
La lèvre inférieure du policier tremblota, angoissant un peu plus le jeune homme. Mais que s’était-il donc passé pour bouleverser son cher et tendre de cette façon ?

\- J’ai raté le dîner.   
Chu resta interdit après ces mots dits de la manière la plus dramatique possible.  
\- Quoi ?   
\- J’ai raté le dîner. Je voulais te faire plaisir en faisant une Moussaka... et je l’ai ratée ! Je suis tellement désolé, rajouta Kakashi d’un ton toujours aussi tragique. 

Une tape sur le haut de son crâne le fit légèrement grimacer.   
\- Espèce d’imbécile. Tu m’as fait peur ! Tout ça, juste pour une Moussaka !   
Se frottant la partie malmenée, le policier ricana :  
\- Désolé, mais c’était trop tentant de te faire marcher un peu... Ceci dit, reprit-il plus sérieusement, j’ai vraiment raté le dîner. 

Poussant un peu son malicieux compagnon, Chu constata par lui-même l’étendue des dégâts. Ne voulant pas décourager son amant dans ses essais culinaires, après tout il faisait assez peu la cuisine et c’était un effort qui méritait d’être encouragé, il tenta :  
\- Ce n’est peut-être pas aussi mauvais que tu le crois.   
Et courageusement, il goûta la mixture. 

Suspendu aux lèvres de son brun personnel, Kakashi guetta la moindre expression, aussi minuscule soit-elle, sur le visage stoïque. Après avoir longuement mastiqué, Chu finit par avaler la petite bouchée qu’il avait prise.   
\- C’est aussi mauvais que ça ? s’inquiéta l’apprenti cuisto.  
\- Non. C’est parfaitement mangeable, répondit calmement le tueur à gage. 

Un micro sourire étira les lèvres fines du brun, soulageant le plus âgé des deux hommes.   
\- C’est très gentil à toi d’avoir fait le dîner, dit Chu d’un ton tranquille. Mais tu sais, je n’ai pas très faim. Un dessert suffira. Commence sans moi, je vais prendre ma douche.   
Sur ces bonnes paroles, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant son amant dépité devant son plat. Avec un soupir désabusé, Kakashi versa la Moussaka dans la poubelle et sortit un flyer d’un tiroir. 

\- Tu veux une pizza ? s’enquit-il à travers la porte de la salle de bain.   
\- Une trois fromages et une diabolique, s’il te plaît, lui répondit la voix assourdie de son compagnon.  
Tout en composant le numéro, Kakashi se fit la réflexion que pour quelqu’un qui n’avait pas faim, deux pizzas c’était beaucoup. Comme quoi, sa piètre tentative culinaire était vraiment ratée, quoiqu’en ai dit son compagnon pour ne pas le vexer. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, le couple était installé autour de la table basse du salon, quatre pizzas de taille conséquente devant eux. La télévision allumée diffusait une émission de variétés quelconque, la musique emplissant le silence confortable entre les deux hommes attablés. Entre deux bouchées de pizza, Kakashi demanda à son amant s’il avait réussi à se renseigner sur le fameux Taka. 

Comprenant que malgré le ton désinvolte, ces informations avaient beaucoup d’importance pour son compagnon, Chu prit le temps d’avaler posément ce qu’il avait dans la bouche avant de répondre.   
\- Je suis allé directement dans la rue des Embrumes, j’espérais le voir pour au moins savoir à quoi il ressemble. Mais samedi soir il n’était pas là, parti avec un client selon le sentinelle. Un client louche apparemment puisque le sentinelle habituel l’a suivi. J’ai discuté un peu avec ce type mais il ne m’a pas appris grand chose. 

Un léger soupir de déception franchit les lèvres de Kakashi. Il se doutait un peu que son amant ne trouverait pas grand chose. D’un coup d’œil, il incita celui-ci à poursuivre.   
\- D’après ce que m’a dit Ebi, le prostitué qui remplaçait le sentinelle, Taka a suivi le parcours classique dans l’organisation : réseau pédophile puis trottoir. Apparemment c’est la poule préférée d’Hidan qui le surnomme Blanche-neige. Et c’est un beau gars, il a pas mal de succès et suscite quelques jalousies. Après, à moins que savoir qu’il porte constamment un pantalon rouge et un gilet noir ait son importance, c’est tout ce que j’ai appris. Mais j’y retournerai, j’aimerais le voir de mes propres yeux.

Kakashi hocha la tête avant de conseiller à celui qui partageait sa vie :  
\- Fais attention. Si Hidan te voit traîner par là, tu pourrais avoir des ennuis.   
\- Ne t’inquiètes pas, je suis toujours prudent. Ce garçon est important pour l’enquête, n’est-ce pas ?   
\- Je ne sais pas encore. Il n’est peut-être rien de plus qu’une simple pute, mais... Si les tests que le labo est en train d’effectuer sont positifs, alors il pourrait devenir un témoin clé. Mais je n’y crois pas vraiment, soupira l’inspecteur. 

L’embarras qui se dessina sur les traits virils de son compagnon fit sourire doucement Chu qui le rassura :  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai bien compris que tu ne pouvais pas m’en parler.  
\- Dès que je serai sûr de moi, tu seras le premier informé.  
Pour seule réponse, le plus jeune embrassa son compagnon avant de reprendre son activité première : manger ses deux pizzas géantes.

Après l’émission de variétés, le couple rejoignit la chambre où ils s’unirent comme seuls peuvent le faire ceux qui s’aiment, avant de s’endormir dans les bras l’un de l’autre, loin, bien loin de toutes préoccupations professionnelles. Demain serait un autre jour qu’il leur faudrait affronter, avec ses missions, ses soucis, la pression, tout ce qui faisait leur quotidien depuis des années. Ils avaient tous deux le secret espoir que cela se termine bientôt, qu’ils puissent enfin vivre, comme tous leurs concitoyens, une vie normale. 

Étendu dans son lit au huitième étage de l’hôpital, Naruto pensa à son amant, priant secrètement pour qu’il aille bien, mettant en place un plan pour le revoir. Peu lui importait les menaces, il n’était pas question qu’il abandonne Sasuke sans se battre. Extirpant le téléphone flambant neuf que Kiba lui avait ramené l’après-midi même, il composa rapidement le numéro de Taka, espérant que celui-ci décrocherait. 

“Allo.”  
La voix grave et douce de son brun résonna à son oreille et un sourire béat étira les lèvres du blond.   
“ Salut.   
\- Naruto ?  
\- J’ai récupéré un téléphone tout neuf...”

Les deux garçons discutèrent un moment, chacun profitant de la voix de l’être aimé au bout du fil. Quand Taka raccrocha, il soupira lourdement. Il devait couper les ponts. Pour la sécurité de Naruto, il devait couper tout contact. Mais quand il avait entendu sa voix, il avait été incapable de l’envoyer paître et de raccrocher. Une voiture passa dans la rue, rappelant au jeune homme qu’il était toujours là sur son trottoir, bien loin des bras tendres et rassurant de son amant. 

~oOo~

Suigetsu et Karin observaient leur ami commun du coin de l’œil, surpris par son comportement. Taka assis sur le matelas miteux de la piaule, fumait une clope en bataillant avec l’antenne télé pour essayer de capter une chaîne quelconque. Vêtu de son pantalon rouge et de son gilet noir, ses bottes aux pieds, il jurait comme un charretier mal embouché devant le manque de coopération de leur médiocre râteau hertzien.

En soi, il n’y avait rien là d’anormal. Sauf si on prenait en compte qu’on était vendredi après-midi, et qu’un certain blond hyper riche avait envoyé un grand nombre de textos à Taka pour le prévenir qu’il passerait le prendre le soir même. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard curieux, et s’incitèrent l’un l’autre à mettre les pieds dans le plat. Ce fut finalement Suigetsu qui perdit le combat visuel, ce qui valut à Karin de se faire traiter de “tricheuse avec ses lunettes supersoniques”.

Karin leva les yeux au ciel, ne souhaitant même pas savoir ce que voulait dire son colocataire et le poussa pour qu’il se décide enfin à parler. Prenant son courage à deux mains, et tirant la langue à la rouquine au passage, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs interpella le bricoleur du dimanche, même si on était vendredi, qui s’énervait sur trois bouts de métal.   
\- Choupinet ? 

\- Hn...   
Taka n’avait même pas relevé la tête, concentré sur sa tentative pour capter une chaîne quelle qu’elle soit, même s’il aurait bien aimé pouvoir voir la suite des aventures de cette guilde de mages déjantés. Comprenant qu’il n’aurait pas mieux comme invitation à poursuivre, Suigetsu se lança :  
\- Tu ne prépares pas tes affaires pour le week-end ? 

Les deux colocataires virent parfaitement les mains de leur ami se figer un court instant avant de reprendre leur activité. D’une voix calme, bien trop calme, le brun répondit par la négative. Karin   
décida d’enfoncer le clou en demandant :  
\- Ton blond-méga-hyper-riche doit pas venir te chercher ?  
\- Si. 

\- Ok, soupira Suigetsu. Tu vas nous dire franchement ce qui se passe ou on va devoir jouer aux devinettes encore longtemps ?   
\- Tsu... protesta la seule fille de la pièce.   
Taka se retourna brusquement et planta un regard déterminé dans celui de son ami.   
\- C’est pourtant simple. S’il vient, je l’enverrai chier. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. Voilà. Maintenant, au lieu de poser des questions inutiles, donnez-moi un coup de main avec cette putain de télé !

Sentant parfaitement l’énervement dans la voix de leur ami, les deux curieux lui vinrent en aide. Suigetsu finit par monter sur le toit de fortune de leur piaule, le râteau à la main sous les regards hilares des gosses du quartier. Karin en profita pour l’obliger à prendre des poses toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres, avec la complicité de Taka qui réclamait de lever l’antenne plus haut, plus à gauche, plus en biais.

La victime de la recherche de chaînes hertziennes râla tant et plus, mais se plia aux exigences farfelues de ses colocataires, plus qu’heureux de les faire rire en toute innocence. Après tout, aucun d’eux n’avait l’occasion de rire beaucoup dans la vie, alors autant en profiter quand c’était possible. Avant de partir retrouver leurs clients respectifs, les trois jeunes gens disputèrent une partie de foot avec les gamins de la rue, engueulant régulièrement l’arbitre : le placide et imperturbable Jûgo. 

Adossé à son mur habituel, Taka ferma douloureusement les yeux en voyant entrer dans la rue la citadine orange vif de Naruto. Il profita du temps que le véhicule mit à arriver jusqu’à lui pour réunir tout son courage et se donner la force de faire ce qu’il devait faire. ll devait protéger son beau blond bizarre. Il ne savait que trop bien de quoi l’organisation était capable et il ne voulait pas que son amant en souffre par sa faute. 

Un coup de klaxon lui fit ouvrir les yeux et constater que la voiture orange vif était garée juste devant lui. Se décollant de son mur, le prostitué se dirigea vers la citadine, reconnaissant à ses jambes de le soutenir malgré les tremblements qui les parcourraient. Taka se força à avoir l’air nonchalant, bien que ses mains soient moites d’appréhension et que son cœur battit la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il savait que ça allait faire mal... mais c’était nécessaire, vital même. 

Assis derrière son volant, Naruto fronça les sourcils en voyant que son amant portait sa tenue habituelle : pantalon moulant rouge, gilet noir et bottes défoncées. Le visage fermé du brun l'interpella et lui fit craindre le pire. Quand au lieu d’ouvrir la portière comme à son habitude, Taka lui fit signe de baisser la vitre côté passager, il comprit qu’il n’aimerait pas la suite. Il s’exécuta cependant et le brun s’appuya sur la portière. 

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça ?  
Le visage du brun se ferma un peu plus et son regard se durcit soudainement. Avant que celui-ci ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Naruto reprit :  
\- Monte. On discutera en route.   
\- Non. 

L’angoisse de Naruto grandit un peu plus à cette assertion dite froidement. Plongeant ses orbes azurés dans celles glaciales de son amant, il insista :  
\- Monte.   
Sa voix trembla légèrement et son regard se fit plus suppliant qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Son cœur se serra douloureusement quand il vit l’expression dure et renfermée de son brun. 

Taka le fixa en silence durant quelques secondes avant de finalement lâcher, son ton tranchant comme une lame de rasoir :  
\- Ne reviens jamais. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Jamais. Si tu te pointes, je chargerai Jûgo de te foutre la raclée du siècle. C’est fini. Adieu.   
Et sans rien ajouter de plus, le prostitué se détourna de Naruto et reprit sa place sur le trottoir. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 17 : Décisions et conséquences.   
> Quand Taka et Naruto se retrouvent enfin frais et dispo, rien ne garantit qu’ils passeront un week-end aussi tranquille que prévu.


	18. Décisions et conséquences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Taka et Naruto se retrouvent enfin frais et dispo, rien ne garantit qu’ils passeront un week-end aussi tranquille que prévu.

\- Ne reviens jamais. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Jamais. Si tu te pointes, je chargerai Jûgo de te foutre la raclée du siècle. C’est fini. Adieu.

Naruto resta interdit, les yeux fixés sur le dos de Taka qui s’éloignait de lui. Une violente douleur lui déchira le cœur. Sasuke ne voulait plus le voir... Jamais... Mais pourquoi ? Ils s’aimaient non ? Alors pourquoi ? Adossée au mur, la fine silhouette de son amant était là à quelques pas, et pourtant si loin. Désespéré, il s’apprêtait à quitter cette rue quand du coin de l’œil, il perçut le tremblement des mains fines du prostitué bataillant avec son briquet.

Pourquoi était-il encore là ? Il aurait dû partir tout de suite après sa phrase assassine. Taka retint un soupir et tenta d’oublier la présence de celui qu’il aimait juste devant lui. Prononcer ces mots avait été si difficile, se détourner sans un regard de ses yeux si bleus remplis d’incompréhension avait été une véritable épreuve. Ses doigts tremblèrent, l’obligeant à s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour allumer sa clope, sa nervosité grandissant à chaque seconde où Naruto, dans sa citadine orange, restait devant sa portion de trottoir. 

Une portière claqua violemment, faisant sursauter Taka qui releva la tête et vit avec stupeur et effarement son beau blond bizarre se diriger vers lui d’un pas ferme et décidé, un air déterminé sur le visage. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il faisait cet imbécile ? Avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de protester, Naruto l’attrapa par le bras et le tira dans la venelle au sol jonché de préservatifs usagés. Dès qu’ils furent dans l’obscurité de l’étroite ruelle, le prostitué se retrouva plaqué contre le mur de briques sales. 

\- Pourquoi ? gronda Naruto, les poings serrés, dardant un regard orageux sur son brun.   
\- J’en ai marre... c’est tout, répondit Taka d’une voix froide. Marre de toi, de tes lubies de bourgeois, de ta façon de me regarder. Je ne supporte plus tout ça. J’ai d’autres clients à satisfaire. Maintenant que tu as eu ce pourquoi tu as raqué, tu dégages. C’est tout.  
Les lèvres exigeantes s’écrasèrent sur les siennes dès qu’il eut fini sa phrase, ne lui laissant pas le loisir d’en rajouter.

Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas répondre au baiser vindicatif et désespéré de celui que son cœur avait choisi. Il devait le faire, il devait le repousser, l’éloigner de lui ! S’il ne le faisait pas, Dieu seul savait ce qu’il risquait d’advenir de son amant. Hidan, l’Akatsuki... tout ça c’était beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui. Le souvenir du visage bandé et tuméfié de son beau blond bizarre fournit à Taka la force qu’il lui fallait. Posant ses deux mains sur les épaules puissantes de Naruto, il le repoussa sans ménagement, dardant sur lui un regard meurtrier et réfrigérant. 

Ignorant l’étau qui comprima son cœur face à l’air profondément blessé de son amoureux, le prostitué s’essuya la bouche d’un geste rageur et grogna :  
\- Dégage !   
\- Non ! rétorqua Naruto. Pas tant que tu ne m’auras pas donné la vraie raison ! Je sais que tu mens ! Pourquoi serais-tu si nerveux autrement ? Alors dis-moi : Pourquoi ?! 

Dans la venelle sombre, les deux jeunes hommes s’affrontèrent du regard. La tension entre eux était palpable, aucun d’eux ne voulant lâcher l’affaire. Naruto chercha dans les obsidiennes qui lui faisaient face les réponses que son amant refusait de lui donner. Son intuition lui disait que tout ceci n’était qu’un mensonge. Toute la semaine il avait échangé des textos avec Taka, l’appelant même parfois juste pour entendre le son de sa voix, s’assurer qu’il allait bien. 

Et là, d’un seul coup, d’un seul; il lui sortait qu’il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir juste parce qu’il en avait marre ? C’était quoi cette blague ! Il était peut-être blond, mais pas complètement idiot ! Voyant le brun faire un mouvement pour s’éloigner de lui, Naruto le saisit par les épaules et le plaqua plus fermement contre le mur.   
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? C’est ton mac qui t’a dit de me dégager ? Pourquoi ? Je te paye, non ? Alors c’est quoi le problème ! 

Voyant que Taka ne semblait pas décidé à lui répondre, Naruto perdit le peu de calme qu’il avait réussi à garder et hurla :  
\- Réponds-moi bordel ! Pourquoi ?  
Le prostitué se figea dans la poigne dure qui lui broyait les épaules, son masque de froideur candide se lézardant quelque peu. Un frisson d’angoisse remonta le long de son échine. Jamais il n’aurait cru que son beau blond bizarre puisse lui faire peur un jour.

Pourtant, là, les yeux bleus virant presque au rouge sous la colère et les traits crispés par la rage l’effrayaient un peu. Pas décidé à se laisser impressionner pour autant, et surtout pas à le montrer, Taka planta un regard déterminé et glacial dans les saphirs orageux de son amoureux et claqua d’une voix tranchante :  
\- Non. C’est pas lui, c’est moi ! C’est moi qui n’en peux plus de toi. Maintenant, va-t-en ! 

\- Menteur ! souffla Naruto.   
Il ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de retrouver son calme. Il ne tirerait rien de son brun avec la violence, il le savait. Ce qui fonctionnait avec lui, c’était la douceur, pas la brutalité. Radoucissant son emprise sur les épaules fines de son amour, il l’enlaça, collant son corps fin au sien, le plus près possible. Sa bouche au niveau de son oreille, il lui chuchota :  
\- Viens avec moi ! On pourrait partir d’ici, j’en ai les moyens. On irait à l’étranger, là où ce mec ne pourrait plus jamais te retrouver. Taka... 

Dans l’étreinte douce et réconfortante de celui qu’il aimait, le prostitué ne put résister et se laissa aller un bref instant, profitant une dernière, une toute dernière fois de cet amour interdit. Pourquoi cet imbécile rendait-il les choses si difficiles ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement partir ? Il devait le protéger, puisque ce crétin n’avait visiblement aucun instinct de survie. Doucement, tout doucement, Taka se détacha des bras de son amoureux et, plantant ses yeux dans les siens, répéta d’un ton qu’il aurait aimé plus ferme :  
\- Non. Va-t-en. Et ne reviens plus jamais. 

Une paume hâlée se posa sur sa joue et le brun ajouta, bien décidé à faire comprendre à son beau blond bizarre qu’il ne devait plus revenir :  
\- Rentre chez toi et oublie-moi. Tu as des études à finir, une grande carrière à faire, des amis avec qui sortir. Alors, va-t-en... C’est mieux comme ça.   
Et sans laisser au blond le temps de répondre, Taka quitta la venelle, rejoignant son bout de trottoir qui l’attendait. Cette portion de macadam à laquelle il était voué et que jamais il ne quitterait, parce que c’était là qu’était sa place, et Naruto ne pourrait rien y changer. 

Abasourdi, choqué, Naruto resta les bras ballants dans la ruelle sombre, ne sachant que dire après le discours de son amant. Ce qu’il avait entraperçu dans les orbes onyx de celui-ci lui avait coupé toute envie de protester. L’éclair fugace mais douloureux qui avait percé les iris noirs et déterminés, il ne l’avait pas imaginé n’est-ce pas ? Un sifflement strident le tira de ses pensées et le blond tourna la tête vers la rue. Son cœur se déchira devant ce qui se déroula sous ses yeux.

Il vit parfaitement Taka rouler des hanches en s’approchant du bord de son bout de trottoir, une voiture s’arrêter devant lui et la vitre côté passager s’abaisser. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son propre véhicule, toujours garé là, avant de revenir sur la silhouette fine du brun qui devait sûrement énumérer ses tarifs au conducteur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de colère quand il vit son amant monter à la place du mort, sans même un regard pour lui. Ses poings se serrèrent de rage, ses ongles perçant ses paumes. Son impuissance ne fit qu’augmenter sa colère.

Le véhicule démarra et commença à s’éloigner. Pris d’une impulsion subite, Naruto courut jusqu’à sa propre voiture et partit sur les chapeaux de roues à la poursuite de son amour. Il l’aimait, il l’aimait vraiment. Et il était sûr et certain que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il n’était pas question, absolument pas question qu’il laisse qui que se soit les séparer. Quelles que soient les raisons pour lesquelles Taka voulait le faire partir, il ne l’abandonnerait pas. Jamais !

Peut-être qu’au début il avait été hanté par le souvenir de Sasuke, son meilleur ami décédé. C’était ça qui l’avait poussé vers ce jeune homme. Mais aujourd’hui, que Taka soit Sasuke ou pas, il s’en moquait. Il avait appris à le connaître, il s’était attaché à lui. Au fil de tous ces week-ends, ses sentiments pour lui avaient grandi. Alors non, il ne pouvait pas partir et juste fermer les yeux. Malgré le métier que Taka faisait, il était bien décidé à tout tenter. Il ne se laisserait pas écarter, il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Il l’aimait, merde ! Et Taka, tout prostitué qu’il était, méritait qu’il se batte pour lui. Il se battrait pour deux s’il le fallait. Il l’aimait, il n’allait pas baisser les bras pour si peu !

Dans l’habitacle, Taka serrait les dents, se forçant à sourire d’un air aguicheur pendant que son client lui tripotait un téton tout en conduisant. Sa propre main se posa sur l’entrejambe de l’homme à ses côtés et entreprit de faire durcir le sexe caché par un bas de jogging gris pâle. Sa nausée revint en force et son estomac se contracta violemment à l’idée qu’il allait devoir écarter les cuisses pour ce type. Décidément, même son corps ne lui foutait pas la paix !

Un éclair orangé attira son attention sur le rétroviseur extérieur et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il reconnut la voiture flashy de son beau blond bizarre, juste là, derrière celle de son client. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il faisait cet imbécile ? Il ne comptait quand même pas le suivre, si ? Un pincement brutal sur son mamelon lui rappela qu’il n’était pas seul et Taka se reconcentra sur son voisin dont l’érection avait pris de l’ampleur sous sa paume qui naviguait sur elle efficacement et mécaniquement. 

Le jeune prostitué quitta la voiture à la suite de l’homme, suivant ce dernier jusque dans la chambre miteuse et payée à l’heure d’un hôtel quelconque, non sans avoir jeté un œil à la voiture orange vif qui se gara sur le parking juste après eux. La porte de la pièce anodine se referma derrière lui et il pria intérieurement pour que son amant n’ait pas l’idée stupide d’intervenir, avant de s’avancer vers son client du moment qui ouvrait déjà son pantalon tout en le détaillant d’un air lubrique. 

A peine s’était-il déshabillé que son consommateur passa un collier, relié à une laisse en cuir, autour de son cou.  
\- Mets-toi à genoux comme un chien, et montre-moi qui est ton maître !  
Taka s’exécuta en silence, se demandant sur quel genre de malade il était encore tombé. Du sol, il vit son client se dévêtir entièrement et s’asseoir sur le lit, la poignée de la laisse fermement accrochée à sa main. Il allait encore devoir payer de sa personne, mais il espérait que ça se terminerait assez vite.

\- Approche !  
L’ordre claqua comme un coup de fouet dans le silence de la chambre et le brun s’avança lentement, crispant les muscles de son visage pour prendre un air aguicheur. Mais visiblement, il n’allait pas assez vite pour son “maître” qui tira violemment sur la laisse, apparemment devenu insensible à ses charmes. Le collier ceignant son cou se tendit brutalement, l’asphyxiant dans la manœuvre. C’était un collier étrangleur, comme ceux que l’on mettait aux gros chiens rétifs. 

Décidément, il les collectionnait ou quoi ? Ce type le prenait pour un chien au sens propre du terme ! Où est-ce qu’il avait vu qu’il avait une queue et des oreilles aux attributs canins ? Il ne voulait pas qu’il aboie tant qu’on y était ? Tout en taisant ses pensées, Taka se pencha au-dessus de la gamelle d’eau que son “maître” lui tendit pour boire. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus humiliant : se retrouver à quatre pattes sur le sol, entièrement nu, un collier au cou, devoir laper l’eau tiédasse que contenait la gamelle, ou bien que son client se masturbe en le regardant faire. 

Taka eut une pensée fugace pour son beau blond bizarre qui devait être dans sa voiture. S’il le voyait ainsi, que dirait-il ? Voudrait-il encore l’aider ? Sûrement que non. Il repartirait chez lui, l’abandonnant à son triste sort. Sa langue percée râpa le fond de la gamelle vide, son piercing tintant désagréablement contre le fond métallique.   
\- C’est bien, bon chien, le félicita son client en lui tapotant le haut du crâne. Maintenant tu vas me sucer, hein le chien ! 

Se demandant vaguement s’il ne fallait pas qu’il se mette vraiment à aboyer, le prostitué prit entre ses lèvres la bite rigide et déjà suintante de son client, y appliquant des attentions mécaniques et purement professionnelles. Rapidement, deux problèmes se posèrent au brun : la main de son client qui menaçait de le scalper tant elle serrait ses cheveux, et sa vessie à présent bien pleine qui réclamait d’être rapidement soulagée. 

N’ayant pas particulièrement envie de se soulager devant son client, Taka accéléra le mouvement, soutirant des râles de plus en plus forts à son consommateur aux étranges lubies. Inconsciemment, il resserra ses cuisses pour retenir son envie de plus en plus prégnante et gênante. Quand, après de longues minutes, son “maître” se déversa enfin dans sa bouche, le jeune homme espérait sincèrement qu’il en avait fini avec lui et qu’il pourrait se retirer dans la salle de bain au moins quelques minutes. 

\- Hmm... Bon chien ! Dis-moi... Tu n’aurais pas envie de pisser par hasard ? ricana sournoisement l’homme qui le tenait toujours en laisse.   
\- Non...   
Bon c’était un mensonge, un gros mensonge même, mais pas question de l’avouer à ce type. Cependant ses tortillements inconscients pour se retenir n’échappèrent pas à son client dont le ricanement sournois augmenta.

Sans un mot, l’homme se leva et tira sur la laisse, entraînant Taka à sa suite toujours à quatre pattes, vers la salle de bain. Il le força à entrer dans la baignoire miteuse et lui ordonna :  
\- Maintenant, lève la patte et soulage-toi comme un bon chien-chien que tu es !   
Le prostitué se figea, fixant avec incrédulité ce mec qui lui demandait de pisser comme un vrai chien. Non mais, c’était quoi ce délire ? 

Son orgueil déjà bien malmené en prenait un sacré coup là, et il était bien tenté de refuser tout net. Mais alors qu’il hésitait, son client tira sur la laisse, l’étranglant dans la foulée. Il dit :   
\- Allez ! Si tu veux ton fric, tu vas faire ce que je te dis, compris le chien !   
Tremblant de rage contenue et de honte, Taka leva alors lentement l’une de ses jambes, gardant la tête baissée pour ne pas avoir à regarder la jubilation qui devait se lire sur les traits grossiers de son “maître”. 

Tomber bas, toujours plus bas dans la déchéance... De toute façon, son consommateur aux lubies canines avait visé juste. S’il voulait être payé, il n’avait plus qu’à s’exécuter. Il n’était qu’un prostitué, un jouet sans états d’âme prêt à satisfaire les pulsions sexuelles de ses clients. C’était son métier, ce qu’il était, ce qu’il faisait pour survivre, ce qui lui permettait de rester en vie. Le cœur de Taka se serra et il ferma plus fortement ses paupières. Il n’y avait pas d’autre issue pour lui, l’Akatsuki y veillait. Et Naruto ne pourrait jamais rien y faire.

\- C’est bien, c’est un bon chien ça, lança l’homme en le voyant lever enfin une jambe.   
\- Ce n’est pas un chien, connard !   
La voix puissante et furieuse qui retentit dans la pièce fit sursauter les deux occupants qui se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de surgir aussi soudainement par la porte restée ouverte. Les yeux de Taka s’écarquillèrent d’horreur quand il reconnut nul autre que Naruto. La chaîne autour de son cou tinta bruyamment, l’étranglant dans la foulée, quand le client vola à travers la pièce après s’être pris le poing du blond en pleine figure. 

\- Je t’interdis de le traiter comme ça, pourriture !  
Naruto hurla en frappant encore ce mec qui avait osé toucher à son amant. Depuis plus d’une demi-heure, il rongeait son frein dans sa voiture, essayant de ne pas imaginer ce qui se passait dans cette chambre, derrière cette foutue porte. Et ça avait été plus fort que lui, il n’avait pas pu résister. Après avoir soudoyé la concierge avec quelques billets, il était allé jusqu’à l’entrée de la chambre. N’entendant rien, mais craignant ce qu’il pourrait voir, il avait finalement poussé la porte qui n’était même pas verrouillée. 

\- Allez ! Si tu veux ton fric, tu vas faire ce que je te dis, compris le chien !   
Les mots lancés d’une voix railleuse lui avaient hérissé le poil et il avait entrouvert la porte de la salle de bain, découvrant son amant nu dans la baignoire, tenu en laisse par ce type, la tête basse. La phrase suivante l’avait fait définitivement sortir de ses gonds et il avait violemment poussé le battant, se jetant sur ce mec qui osait parler ainsi à son amour, et l’humilier de la sorte. Personne n’avait le droit de traiter son Amour de la sorte, personne ! Personne ! Personne !

Aveuglé par sa rage, il frappait le type à terre en lui hurlant qu’il allait le tuer. A califourchon sur le torse de sa victime, il bourrait son visage de coups de poings. Le client se protégeait le visage comme il pouvait, suppliant le blond d’arrêter, mais celui-ci resta sourd à ses suppliques. Personne n’avait le droit de toucher Taka de cette façon, personne d’autre que lui n’avait le droit de le toucher ! Comment ce porc osait-il poser ne serait-ce qu’un œil sur SON homme ! Personne n’avait le droit de traiter Taka comme ça, c’était son petit ami, le sien, à lui !

Tétanisé dans la baignoire, incapable de bouger, incapable de penser, Taka assista à la fureur de Naruto. Naruto... S’il continuait comme ça, il allait tuer son client... Et ils auraient des ennuis, beaucoup d’ennuis... Ce fut cette pensée qui le sortit de sa léthargie. Se redressant d’un bond, le prostitué sauta sur son amoureux, tentant de l'immobiliser.   
\- Arrête ! Tu vas le tuer ! Arrête ! Naruto ! Arrête !

Du sang maculait les poings serrés du blond, éclaboussait le carrelage fané sur le sol et les murs, dégoulinait du visage du consommateur qui s’était même pissé dessus sous la frayeur. Les yeux de Naruto étincelaient de fureur. Pourquoi Taka le rejetait-il ? Pourquoi se préoccupait-il du sort de ce pourri étalé sous lui comme une merde à présent ? Ne méritaient-ils pas tous de mourir pour la façon dont ils le traitaient ? Il serait bien capable de les tuer tous jusqu’au dernier, mais visiblement ce n’était pas ce que Taka voulait !

Les cris de son amant résonnant à ses oreilles, intensifièrent encore sa rage. Délaissant sa victime étendue sur le sol, il se retourna vers le brun, le repoussant sans ménagement, dardant un regard sombre sur celui-ci.  
\- C’est pour ce genre de merde que tu veux que je dégage ? Tu préfères les lubies de ces porcs aux miennes ? Pourquoi ? Du fric ? J’en ai du fric ! Bien plus que ce pervers ! A moins que tu aimes ça te faire traiter comme un chien !! hurla t’il.

\- Non mais pour qui tu me prends ?! Et pour qui tu te prends pour débarquer comme ça ?! rétorqua Taka d’une voix forte et tranchante.   
Naruto plongea ses orbes azurés dans les iris noirs de son amant et ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand soudain il remarqua que celui-ci tremblait. Sans mot dire, il lui attrapa le poignet et l’entraîna à sa suite, non sans jeter une liasse de billets aux pieds de l’homme dont il venait de refaire le portrait. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? Lâche-moi ! râla Taka en cherchant à se libérer de la poigne de Naruto.  
Mais, ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et resserra sa prise sur son poignet. Au pas de charge, il traversa la chambre. Il ramassa les vêtements du brun, l’enroula dans un drap qu’il arracha du lit, lui ôta sans aucune douceur le collier étrangleur qui entourait son cou, et sortit hors de la pièce miteuse, le traînant derrière lui sans ménagement. 

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour traverser le parking et rejoindre sa voiture, ouvrir les portières et jeter Taka sur le siège passager. A peine fut-il assis qu’il démarra en trombe, pressé de mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux et cet hôtel. A ses côtés, Taka le fixa sans rien dire, avant de soupirer de lassitude.   
\- Putain, t’es chiant ! 

\- C’est toi qui es chiant ! Qu’est-ce que tu me fais là, hein ? Toute la semaine on s’est eu par texto et au téléphone et toi, tu m’envoies paître à peine arrivé ! Pourquoi ? Et me sors pas que tu en as marre de moi ou je ne sais quelles autres conneries du même genre ! s’écria Naruto, toujours aussi énervé.  
C’en fut trop pour Taka qui craqua pour de bon. Il hurla à son amant :   
\- Pour te protéger putain ! Ils t’ont envoyé à l’hosto une fois, ça te suffit pas ? Tu crois qu’ils feront quoi s’ils apprennent que tu reviens quand même ? T’es idiot ou quoi ?! Tu tiens vraiment à mourir ? Merde !

Surpris, Naruto se tourna soudain vers son amour.  
\- Comment tu sais ça ?   
Lui lançant un regard peu amène, le brun lui répliqua :  
\- Jûgo me l’a dit. C’est lui qui t’a retrouvé à l’hôpital. Et regarde devant toi ! Va pas nous faire avoir un accident en plus. 

Crispant ses mains sur le volant, le blond grinça des dents avant de répliquer :  
\- Ces types ne me font pas peur !  
\- Tu n’as pas la moindre idée de ce qu’ils sont capables de faire, rétorqua Taka d’un ton dur. Moi je sais, et je n’ai pas envie qu’ils s’en prennent à toi. Ramène-moi, je raconterai un bobard à Hidan si jamais le mec se plaint, ça devrait suffire. Et toi, tu te casses et tu ne te repointes plus jamais. C’est clair ! 

Naruto secoua la tête et soupira :  
\- T’es têtu, hein ?! Pas question que je te laisse. S’il faut être plus discret, on sera plus discret. Mais pas question que je te laisse tomber. J’ai promis que je t’aiderais, et je tiens toujours mes promesses.  
\- Et tu crois que tu pourras m’aider si tu crèves, crétin ? Parce que c’est exactement ce qu’il risque de se passer si tu t’entêtes. Ils te tueront. Et pas de la plus douce des manières. T’es suicidaire ou quoi ?! 

Sans tenir compte une seule seconde du fait qu’il était au beau milieu de la route, avec des voitures derrière lui, Naruto stoppa net sa citadine orange vif et se tourna vers son amant. Toujours enroulé dans le drap d’un blanc douteux, le brun le fixait d’un regard froid et glacial, démenti par la pointe d’affolement qui avait percé dans sa voix.   
\- Suicidaire, non. Mais, je t’aime. Et je suis prêt à tout pour te sortir de là et te garder pour moi tout seul. C’est tout. 

Choqué par la déclaration de son amant, Taka se figea un instant avant de détourner rapidement la tête vers la vitre, cachant son visage à celui-ci.  
\- Dis pas ça... marmonna-t-il gêné mais touché malgré lui par la sincérité désarmante de son pyjamaphile.  
Un coup de klaxon rageur retentit au moment même où Naruto tendait la main vers son brun.   
\- Allez démarre, sinon il va te rentrer dans le cul, soupira le prostitué. 

\- Y’a pas moyen de discuter tranquille.... ronchonna Naruto en démarrant.   
\- Tss...   
Le silence s’installa dans l’habitacle, seulement coupé par le ronronnement du moteur de la voiture. Sur son siège, Taka se tortilla légèrement, ce que ne manqua pas le blond qui posa un regard interrogateur sur lui. 

\- Un problème ?   
-... J’ai envie de pisser... avoua Taka, ses tortillements s’accentuant un peu plus. Alors si tu pouvais t’arrêter dans un coin tranquille, ce serait sympa.   
Naruto dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire et il accéléra son allure en répondant :  
\- On est presque arrivé, tu peux te retenir encore un peu ?  
\- Hn... 

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture se gara sur le parking d’un immeuble luxueux et les deux jeunes hommes en descendirent.   
\- On est où ? s’enquit Taka, toujours enroulé dans son drap.   
\- Chez moi, répondit calmement le blond. C’était pas ce qui était prévu au départ, mais bon...   
Le prostitué suivit en silence son beau blond bizarre, observant l’environnement très cossu qui l’entourait.

Ils traversèrent le vaste hall d’entrée, carrelé de dalles beige clair, largement éclairé par des lampes puissantes incrustées dans le plafond. La porte métallisée de l'ascenseur se referma derrière eux et une petite musique d’ambiance retentit. Taka leva un sourcil interrogatif, questionnant muettement son beau blond bizarre.   
\- C’est pas moi qui décide de la musique qui passe dans l'ascenseur, se défendit celui-ci. 

Un rictus narquois étira les lèvres fines du brun, toujours enroulé dans le drap, le blond ayant pris la peine de récupérer ses affaires en sortant de la voiture. Un tintement clair leur annonça l’arrivée à l’étage désiré et les deux jeunes hommes s’engagèrent dans le couloir menant à l’appartement du blond. Naruto s’arrêta devant une porte noire et l’ouvrit, poussant le battant et s’écartant légèrement pour laisser entrer son amant en premier. 

A peine Taka eut-il le temps de mettre un pied dans l’appartement qu’une grosse boule de poils lui sauta dessus, une langue humide et visqueuse lui léchant le visage.  
\- Hé ! Kyuubi ! Oui, mon gros, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir... Allez, arrête... Faut vraiment que j’aille pisser moi, râla gentiment Taka en repoussant son agresseur canin.   
\- Les toilettes sont par là, indiqua Naruto en désignant la cloison entrouverte qui séparait ce côté du reste de son logement.

\- La salle de bain est juste à côté, sers toi. Je te sors des vêtements un peu plus... euh... décents, poursuivit-il en voyant le brun se diriger au pas de course vers son lieu de délivrance.   
Naruto referma soigneusement la porte d’entrée derrière lui et envoya rapidement un message à Kiba pour lui dire que ce n’était finalement pas nécessaire qu’il vienne chercher Kyuubi. Avec un soupir, il se dit qu’il faudrait aussi qu’il annule la réservation à l’hôtel et qu’il aille faire des courses, son frigo étant désespérément vide. 

Debout devant la cuvette des toilettes, Taka vida sa vessie avec un soulagement intense. Il était plus que temps, encore un peu et il se pissait dessus. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les événements précédents, la réalisation se faisant peu à peu dans son esprit : il était chez Naruto, son beau blond bizarre qui l’avait arraché des bras d’un client complètement barge. Et Naruto lui avait dit qu’il l’aimait... Au souvenir de la déclaration de son amant, son cœur battit la chamade et il se sentit bêtement rougir. Voilà qu’il ressemblait à une midinette maintenant, franchement ce crétin lui faisait vraiment un effet étrange...

Tout en se morigénant lui-même, il quitta les toilettes et ouvrit la seule porte restante, pensant y trouver la salle de bain. Problème: ce n’était visiblement pas la salle de bain, mais une chambre. Pourtant Naruto lui avait bien dit que c’était là non ? Il s’apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question au propriétaire des lieux quand celui-ci surgit derrière lui.   
\- La salle de bain est derrière le lit, expliqua le blond. 

Sans rien ajouter, Taka entra dans la chambre et contourna le lit, un peu dubitatif. A sa grande surprise, il trouva à l’endroit indiqué, une salle de bain complète et haut de gamme qui n’avait pas grand chose à envier à celles des hôtels cinq étoiles où ils avaient été. Lâchant le drap qu’il maintenait toujours autour de lui, Taka entra dans la cabine de douche, ravi de découvrir que celle-ci ne nécessitait pas d’avoir fait de grandes études pour l’utiliser.

Naruto sortit de son dressing un pantalon d’intérieur noir, un tee-shirt blanc et un boxer noir qu’il posa sur son lit, prévenant son amant au passage. Le bruit de l’eau qui coulait le renseigna sur le fait que celui-ci était déjà sous la douche. Il rejoignit le séjour et se laissa tomber sur son canapé où Kyuubi le rejoignit d’un bond, remuant la queue en signe de contentement.   
\- Finalement on va rester là ce week-end, tu es content Kyu ? 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Taka le rejoignit, vêtu des vêtements qu’il lui avait prêtés. Sans un mot, le brun s’assit à même le sol, Kyuubi le rejoignant d’un bond. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent en silence avant que Taka ne finisse par poser une question :  
\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?  
Naruto poussa un profond soupir et répondit :  
\- Pour commencer, que penses-tu d’une bonne pizza ?

Le blond passa commande, puis le silence reprit ses droits, seul s’entendaient les halètements joyeux de Kyuubi et son petit bout de queue qui s’agitait frénétiquement sur le sol. C’était bien le seul qui semblait heureux d’être là. De temps à autre, il léchait l’une des joues pâles de Taka qui le caressait machinalement. Ce fut lui le premier à réagir quand la sonnette retentit, brisant l’atmosphère silencieuse et pesante qui régnait dans l’appartement. 

~oOo~ 

Dans la pièce sombre, Madara fulmina. Ses douze subordonnés se tenaient cois, cherchant à savoir sur qui l’ire de leur chef s'abattrait, leurs yeux surveillant avec attention les visages de leurs voisins. Assis autour de la table ronde au pied sculpté, ils étaient venus faire leur rapport d’activité hebdomadaire et depuis la fin de celui-ci, leur dirigeant arpentait furieusement la salle. Dans le silence pesant, le poing qui s'abattit sur le plateau en verre de la table autour de laquelle ils attendaient tous résonna comme un coup de tonnerre. 

\- Ces derniers temps, les flics se mêlent d’un peu trop près de nos affaires... Y aurait-il parmi vous, quelqu’un ayant une explication ? rugit-il, dardant un regard furieux sur ses comparses.  
Les douze sous-fifres s’entre-regardèrent avant de secouer la tête en silence. Seul Kisame eut le cran de répondre :  
\- Y’a peut-être une taupe... 

\- Une taupe... reprit Madara d’un ton doucereux qui n’annonçait rien de bon. Exactement. Un vilain cafard renseigne ces foutus poulets. Je veux que vous me retrouviez ce cafard et que vous me l’ameniez ! Compris !   
\- Oui, répondirent les douze en chœur, pressés d’échapper à la colère de leur dirigeant. 

\- Alors, qu’est-ce que vous faites encore là ! rugit Madara.   
Ses subordonnés se levèrent immédiatement et quittèrent la pièce au pas de charge, peu enclins à servir de défouloir à leur chef.   
\- Pas toi Hidan, lança le fondateur de l’Akatsuki à l’attention de son mac des quartiers sud.   
L’homme ainsi interpellé se rassit, non sans fusiller des yeux Kakuzu le trésorier qui lui lança un regard narquois. 

\- Dis-moi, as-tu réglé le problème du régulier de Taka ? s’enquit Madara en s’asseyant à son tour.   
Hidan soupira discrètement avant de répondre :  
\- Je lui ai envoyé mes hommes de mains le passer à tabac il y a deux semaines, mais visiblement ça n’a pas suffit. 

Devant le silence de son supérieur hiérarchique, le mac poursuivit :  
\- D’après l’une de mes poules, Taka et ce type continuent à se voir. Taka passerait les nuits du vendredi, samedi et dimanche avec lui, et reviendrait sur le trottoir avant mon arrivée.   
\- Il paye ?   
\- Aucun problème de ce côté là. 

Madara fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Cela ne lui plaisait pas que ce mec s'accapare Taka de cette façon, pas du tout même. D’un ton dur, il demanda :  
\- Tu t’es renseigné ?   
\- Oui, répondit Hidan. Il s’appelle Naruto Uzumaki, il a vingt ans et il habite seul dans un quartier luxueux de la ville. Étudiant en droit, ses parents vivent à l’étranger. 

Le chef de l’organisation criminelle sentit un vilain frisson remonter le long de son échine. Il n’aimait pas cette histoire, pas du tout même. S’adressant à son subordonné, il lui demanda :   
\- Et Taka... rien à signaler de son côté ?   
\- Rien. Il fait son taf, comme d’hab. Par contre, il est pas en super forme...  
\- Il n’a pas tenté de se rebeller ou dit quelque chose d’étrange ?   
\- Non. Il est moins motivé, mais égal à lui-même. On a fait du bon boulot avec lui patron, y’a aucun risque qu’il se retourne contre nous, tempéra le mac, conscient de l’importance que revêtait sa poule favorite aux yeux de son supérieur. 

\- Vraiment ? lança Madara.   
Le chef de l’Akatsuki se pencha légèrement en avant, plongeant ses orbes sombres dans celles mauves de son subordonné et prit la parole d’une voix curieuse :  
\- Alors dis-moi... Pourquoi il ne voit plus son client le week-end entier mais seulement la nuit ? Pourquoi ne t’en a-t-il pas parlé ? Pourquoi le cache-t-il ? Parce que tu es d’accord... Il te le cache, n’est-ce pas ? 

\- Oui, répondit Hidan plus vraiment sûr de lui. C’est peut-être son client qui a décidé ça, pas lui. Et il ne m’a rien dit pour...   
\- Pour ?   
L’hésitation du mac se lut sur son visage. Pourquoi Blanche-neige ne lui avait rien dit quand son client était réapparu ? 

Pourtant, lui il lui avait demandé pourquoi son régulier ne venait plus le prendre pour le week-end. Et sa poule favorite lui avait platement rétorqué qu’il n’en savait rien, probablement que son client s’était lassé. Hidan n’avait rien répondu, se contentant de conseiller à Taka de faire aussi bien le week-end que quand il avait son “prince charmant”. Ses recettes n’avaient pas intérêt à baisser, sinon il se ferait une joie de le remettre dans le droit chemin. 

Et effectivement, le chiffre d’affaire de Taka en fin de semaine n’avait pas diminué. Et les deux week-ends précédents, Hidan n’avait rien trouvé à redire au jeune homme. Il avait appris ce matin même que le régulier n’avait pas autant disparu que ce que Taka voulait faire croire. Ses poings se serrèrent. Ce petit con se foutait de sa gueule... Il allait le lui faire payer, et cher ! Oh, oui, il y avait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas profité de sa Blanche-neige comme il l’entendait. Et il était plus que temps d’y remédier, ne serait-ce que pour lui rappeler à qui il devait fidélité !

Face à lui, Madara eut un sourire sadique en voyant l’énervement de son mac. Taka allait souffrir... Et cela lui convenait parfaitement. D’une voix tranquille mais ne souffrant aucune réplique, il susurra :  
\- Ramène-moi Taka. J’aimerai beaucoup avoir une petite discussion avec lui. Après tout, ça fait longtemps que je ne l’ai pas vu.   
Hidan hocha la tête et, sur un signe de son chef, quitta la pièce. 

Seul dans la salle sombre, assis sur son trône, Madara se dit que c’était parfait. Il avait déjà une petite idée de qui pouvait bien jouer la taupe. Oh, il n’avait aucune preuve, mais lui faire peur et lui rappeler qu’il était à sa botte ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et avec Taka, il ferait d’une pierre deux coups : remettre le prostitué dans le droit chemin et ce avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, et mettre la pression sur le cafard supposé. Oui, son plan était parfait, comme toujours. 

~oOo~ 

Naruto éclata de rire en voyant Sakura pousser un cri d’orfraie à la vue d’une araignée se promenant sur sa chaussure. Shino se précipita au secours de la pauvre petite bête avant que celle-ci ne connaisse une mort atroce sous les coups maladroits d’Ino pour venir en aide à la jeune fille en détresse. Le groupe d’amis profitait du soleil du printemps pour déjeuner sur la pelouse du campus, chacun ayant amené son repas pour pique-niquer. 

Gaara et Shikamaru échangèrent un regard amusé, ravis de retrouver leur ami aussi enjoué que d’habitude. Ce dernier riait de bon cœur et blaguait sur tout et n’importe quoi, s’amusant d’un rien. Kiba et lui ne manquaient pas une occasion de jouer des tours pendables à leurs camarades. Depuis deux semaines, le blond avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre habituelle et cela leur convenait tout à fait même s’ils ne s’expliquaient toujours pas pourquoi parfois il avait semblé préoccupé.

De son côté, Naruto se sentait bien, heureux comme jamais. Les deux week-ends précédents avaient été presque magiques. Bon le premier avait mal débuté, mais après l’arrivée des pizzas, il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour expliquer à Taka qu’il n’en avait rien à foutre des menaces du mac et qu’il ne comptait pas le laisser tomber. Il trouverait bien une solution pour le sortir de là. Ce dernier avait bien essayé de lui faire entendre raison, mais n’avait plus rien trouvé à dire quand il l’avait embrassé en lui avouant qu’il l’aimait et que c’était tout ce qui comptait.

La réponse de son amant l’avait empli de joie, un simple murmure à peine audible, un “idiot” chuchoté du bout des lèvres, l’aveu silencieux que lui aussi partageait ses sentiments. Ils s’étaient aimés passionnément après s’être traînés jusque dans la chambre, Naruto ne tenant pas à faire l’amour devant son chien, bien que Taka argue que cela ferait son éducation. Puis ils avaient longuement discuté de la conduite à tenir pour ne pas se faire prendre par Hidan.

Après bien des négociations et des engueulades sur des détails, le couple avait finalement trouvé un compromis. Chaque soir, Taka rejoignait le blond quelques rues plus loin que la sienne, et chaque matin, il retournait sur son bout de trottoir avant le passage du mac, une somme d’argent conséquente dans ses bottes. Jûgo, leur complice, prétendait que le prostitué passait ses nuits avec des clients dans des love-hôtels quand on lui posait la question. 

Mieux encore, Naruto avait réussi à faire céder son amant sur un point : le rejoindre en début d’après-midi. Ils passaient donc leurs après-midi ensemble et ce tout le week-end durant, Taka retrouvant son beau blond bizarre dés le vendredi après les cours. Le blond profitait pleinement de la présence de son amour à ses côtés, le traînant partout où il voulait, le couvrant de cadeaux selon ses envies et celles inavouées de son brun. 

Alors oui, il était heureux, totalement pleinement heureux. Et le soleil radieux qui régnait ces derniers jours n’était pas pour lui déplaire.   
\- Fais gaffe Sakura la petite bête va bouffer la grosse ! lança Kiba moqueur.   
\- Qui est grosse ? rugit Sakura en frappant le haut du crâne du propriétaire d’Akamaru.   
\- Personne... Personne... Pitié ! supplia le jeune homme en riant. 

Les amis rirent de bon coeur des suppliques exagérées du jeune homme châtain, et les conversations repartirent de plus belle. Un étudiant s’avança vers eux et interpella Sai :  
\- Sai.   
Se retournant, Sai sourit au nouveau venu et le salua :  
\- Akira.

\- Excuse-moi de te déranger, et bon appétit à vous, dit poliment Akira. Mais je me demandais si tu accepterais de te mettre avec moi pour le TD ?  
\- Bien sûr, avec joie, répondit Sai tout sourire.   
\- Tu nous présentes, s’exclama Ino en se levant avec une expression aguicheuse pour le nouveau venu.  
\- Je m’appelle Akira, et je suis enchanté de faire la connaissance d’une aussi jolie demoiselle que toi. 

Le sourire charmeur du brun fit rougir Ino jusqu’aux oreilles alors qu’elle lui tendait la main en se présentant. Quand Akira lui fit un baisemain des plus gracieux, la jeune fille rougit encore davantage, totalement subjuguée par le charme de l’étudiant. D’un geste de la main, il salua le reste du groupe et repartit vers ses amis qui l’attendaient un peu plus loin, laissant derrière lui, sans le savoir, une blonde au bord de l’évanouissement et une Sakura verte de jalousie. 

Naruto, lui, ne parlait plus, fixant éberlué le dos du jeune homme qui s’éloignait. Ce type... il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau à Sasuke. La même coiffure, la même couleur de cheveux : noire aux reflets bleus, la même taille, le même teint de lys, la même cicatrice au sourcil, la même silhouette fine. Quoique non, Akira était plus épais que Taka, mais pas de grand chose. Il n’en croyait pas ses yeux, comment était-ce possible ? Se serait-il trompé ? 

Cet étudiant... Serait-il possible que se soit Sasuke ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas salué ? Si c’était Sasuke, il l’aurait reconnu, non ? A moins qu’il ne soit lui aussi amnésique. Mais, à première vue, il n’avait pas l’air d’avoir subit de traumatismes pouvant provoquer une perte de mémoire... Et ce serait une sacré coïncidence quand même ! Il avait envie de se lever, de courir après cet inconnu si familier et de le harceler de questions ! Il voulait tout savoir de cet étudiant ! Il voulait comprendre ! 

Mais bien vite, le blond secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées étranges. Bien sûr que Taka était bel et bien Sasuke. Il avait cette tache de naissance sur la hanche gauche. Aucun doute n’était possible. Cet Akira n’était qu’un sosie, rien de plus, une vague imitation même pas bien faite, mais quand bien même, la ressemblance était troublante. Son sandwich s’envolant de ses mains ramena son attention sur ses amis, plus particulièrement sur Choji qui venait de lui voler son repas. 

\- Hey ! Rends le moi ! s’exclama-t-il en se jetant sur le voleur.   
\- Ben quoi, tu gobais les mouches, c’est que t’en voulais plus ! rétorqua Choji en éloignant le sandwich de Naruto. Faut pas gâcher la nourriture !   
\- Mais j’allais le manger, j’étais juste en train d’admirer la vue ! râla le blond sous les éclats de rire de ses amis. 

A l’autre bout de la ville, dans un bidonville, un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs tentait d’aider au mieux son ami en détresse.   
\- Psssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss... ça marche ?   
\- Pas du tout ! Et puis éloigne toi, tu me déconcentres à être aussi près.   
\- Bon attends, je connais une autre méthode. Bouge pas, je reviens. 

Taka soupira de lassitude en voyant Suigetsu s’éloigner d’un pas rapide vers leur piaule. Debout face à un mur en pierre décrépi, il essayait désespérément de soulager sa vessie, sans succès malgré l’aide de son colocataire et ami qui testait toutes les méthodes qu’il connaissait : imaginer une cascade, imiter le bruit de l’eau, éternuer. Mais rien n’y faisait. Depuis que l’un de ses clients, quelques heures auparavant, s’était amusé à lui enfiler des sondes urinaires de différentes tailles dans l’urètre, il faisait comme un blocage et sa vessie menaçait d’exploser. 

-Tiens, trempe ton petit doigt dedans, lui expliqua Suigetsu en lui tendant une boite de conserve remplie d’eau.   
\- T’es sûr que ça va marcher ?   
\- Mais oui. Et puis au point où tu en es, tu risques rien à essayer, non ?  
\- Mouais. 

Dubitatif et pas vraiment convaincu, Taka s’exécuta et attendit que ça vienne.   
\- Pense à la cascade, je fais le bruit de l’eau, souffla Suigetsu. Pssssssssssssssssssssss....  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le miracle eut enfin lieu, le mur face à eux recevant l’urine retenue prisonnière par des sphincters récalcitrants.   
\- Hourra ! Tu pisses ! s’exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. 

\- Tu veux pas le gueuler dans toute la ville tant que tu y es ? râla Taka.   
\- Hé, Karin ! Cria son ami, sourd à ses récriminations.   
\- Quoi ? lança la jeune femme depuis leur piaule quelques mètres plus loin.   
\- Il a réussi ! Regarde !   
Le jeune homme enthousiaste désigna du doigt le mur en cours d'arrosage intensif, faisant rouler des yeux la jeune femme qui applaudit ironiquement. 

Taka se tapa le front contre le mur, désespéré par l’attitude de son ami. Une fois entièrement soulagé, il referma sa braguette et se retourna, prêt à enguirlander celui-ci, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la pommette bleuie. Immédiatement il se radoucit, se souvenant de la tête abominable que son colocataire avait abordé la veille, suite à une nuit difficile. Lui et Karin avaient soigné sans rien dire les hématomes et les écorchures qui parsemaient le corps mince du jeune homme, le soutenant comme lui le faisait quand c’était eux qui revenaient plus ou moins amochés. Certains clients avaient vraiment un grain...

\- Tsu, soupira-t-il.   
\- Choupinet ?   
\- Merci.   
Suigetsu regarda le brun, surpris par le remerciement, puis sourit largement et lui tapa sur l’épaule en lui disant :

\- Pas de problème choupinet. Par contre, compte pas sur moi si un jour tu es constipé.   
\- Abruti ! ricana Taka en le bousculant gentiment.   
Les deux colocataires ricanèrent en cœur avant de rejoindre leur amie rousse dans la masure qu’ils occupaient. Taka se retint de répliquer que de ce côté il n’avait aucun problème, l’un de ses clients s’étant entraîné à lui faire des lavements rectaux deux nuits auparavant. Autant dire que son transit intestinal coulait tout seul. 

\- Alors, à quelle heure tu décolles ce soir ? s’enquit Suigetsu en entrant dans la pièce.   
\- Je dois le rejoindre à dix-sept heures, répondit Taka.   
\- Bah, c’est cool, ça nous laisse... quatre heure avant que tu partes alors. On va faire les courses ?   
\- Ok, c’est parti, lança Karin en se levant. 

Les trois jeunes gens prirent le chemin de la supérette, discutant et plaisantant entre eux comme tous ceux de leur âge. Karin et Suigetsu étaient heureux de voir Taka sourire et rire comme avant. Leur ami était heureux et cela se voyait. Enfin surtout en fin de semaine, les autres jours, le brun traînait sa carcasse comme une âme en peine, reprenant vie dès le vendredi matin à la perspective de passer du temps avec son amoureux. 

~oOo~

Vêtu d’un jean bleu clair, d’un tee-shirt blanc, ses converses noires aux pieds et sa besace rouge pendant à ses côtés, Taka posa un œil dubitatif sur les groupes d’étudiants qui sortaient du campus. Ces gamins n’avaient d’autres préoccupations que de réussir leurs études et de savoir comment s’habiller pour aller en boite, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de les envier un peu. Lui aussi aurait bien aimé aller à la Fac, avoir un avenir autre que le caniveau. 

Tirant sur sa clope, le prostitué observa un attroupement de jeunes filles qui suivaient un groupe de jeunes types bien habillés en murmurant entre elles. Suivant des yeux la direction des regards énamourés des demoiselles, il haussa les sourcils en apercevant un type qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Amusé, il se promit de raconter à ses colocataires et amis qu’il avait vu son sosie, imaginant sans mal les remarques que Tsu ferait sur le sujet. Peut-être devrait-il proposer à ce double de lui-même d’échanger leurs places ? 

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux, masquant sa vue, et une voix grave et malicieuse résonna à son oreille :   
\- Qui c’est ?   
\- Hmm... Homer Simpson ? répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.   
\- Tchou ! Des donuts ! Raté ! Essaye encore... 

\- Alors... Voyons voir... Le Prince Charles ?   
\- Non.   
\- Un extra-terrestre ?   
\- Non plus.   
\- Je donne ma langue au chat, alors.   
\- Mmh... je préférerais que tu me la donnes dans ce cas...

Les mains se retirèrent de devant ses yeux, lui permettant de tomber sur le visage mi-boudeur, mi-amusé de Naruto.   
\- Tu n’as même pas reconnu Superman, ronchonna ce dernier.   
Les yeux noirs le détaillèrent sans vergogne, un sourire narquois étirant les lèvres fines du brun qui lança goguenard :  
\- Où est ta cape ? 

Naruto rit doucement avant d’entourer les épaules de son amant d’un bras et de l'entraîner vers une rue adjacente où était garée la voiture qu’il avait loué pour la soirée. Par mesure de précaution, il ne venait pas chercher Taka sur son trottoir dans sa citadine orange vif bien trop reconnaissable. Il préférait louer une voiture différente chaque soir, passant ainsi plus inaperçu aux yeux indiscrets qui risquaient d’aller répéter au mac de son amoureux des choses que celui-ci n’avait nullement besoin de savoir. 

Tout en démarrant la berline noire et s’insérant dans la circulation, Naruto discuta avec Taka du programme de la soirée. Comme chaque soir depuis qu’ils se voyaient en secret, le blond déposerait le prostitué à quelques rues de son trottoir vers dix-neuf heures. Ensuite, il viendrait comme si de rien n’était chercher son amant comme n’importe quel client pour le ramener le matin vers cinq heures. Et le même manège recommencerait le lendemain et le surlendemain. 

Jûgo, le sentinelle, les couvrait, et si jamais le mac, Hidan, décidait de faire une descente de contrôle dans sa rue, le roux enverrait un texto à Taka pour que celui-ci revienne, histoire d’éviter d’avoir des ennuis. En attendant, le blond comptait bien profiter au maximum de son amant, espérant réussir à le convaincre de se voir même en semaine. Après tout, il y avait des jours où ses cours lui laissaient pas mal de temps libre, et au moins pendant qu’il était avec lui, il n’était pas avec des pourris qui le traitaient comme un trou. 

Taka soupira bruyamment en se laissant tomber sur le canapé de son pyjamaphile, Kyuubi venant immédiatement quémander une caresse.   
\- Surtout m’aide pas, hein ! râla Naruto depuis l’entrée de son appartement.   
Le brun leva les yeux, observant son blond chargé comme une mule se débattre pour fermer la porte sans lâcher les sacs qu’il portait. 

\- Ben non. Tu t’en sors très bien tout seul, rétorqua le prostitué avec un sourire moqueur. Et puis, je dois aller prendre une douche.   
Naruto souffla de dépit en voyant le brun se lever et se diriger vers la chambre, sa besace sous le bras. Jetant un regard désabusé à son chien, il ronchonna :  
\- T’as vu ça ? Je me plie en quatre pour lui faire plaisir et c’est comme ça qu’il me remercie.

Kyuubi pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux noirs observant son maître d’un air interrogateur, puis il s’élança à la suite du brun, son moignon de queue s’agitant frénétiquement dans son dos.   
\- Traître, râla Naruto à l’attention de son chien.   
Se penchant vers les sacs qu’il avait finalement posés au sol, il entreprit de ranger le résultat de leurs emplettes faites dans un supermarché, souriant bêtement au souvenir de Taka qui s’était émerveillé devant la variété de produits disponibles.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et les deux jeunes hommes étaient confortablement installés devant la télévision, se disputant sur le choix du film. Naruto voulait faire découvrir à son amant la série Bleach, arguant que ça lui plairait sûrement avec les combats, l’humour et les personnages, mais Taka restait sourd à toute argumentation. Lui, il voulait voir le film Gladiator. Suigetsu serait probablement ravi qu’il le lui raconte.

Finalement, un compromis fut trouvé et Naruto s’installa sur le canapé, la télécommande en main, prêt à lancer le film. Taka se cala confortablement tout contre lui, un saladier de bonbons sur les genoux, et Kyuubi vint se coucher juste à leurs pieds. Le générique débuta, éclairant la pièce plongée dans la pénombre et le titre du film apparut sur l’écran plasma : X-Men. Les deux amoureux se plongèrent dans les aventures mouvementées d’un groupe de personnes dotées de pouvoirs surnaturels. 

\- Tu crois qu’il a du métal partout ? questionna Taka en pointant du doigt Wolverine à l’écran.  
\- Je ne pense pas non.   
\- Ben j’espère pas pour lui. Tu imagine, une pointe en métal qui lui sort du cul ? Pour s'asseoir ça doit pas être pratique. Et puis s’il en a dans la bite… ça doit être ça le pire.  
L’éclat de rire de Naruto retentit dans l’appartement suite à cette réflexion de son amant. 

Le blond se pencha vers la bouche à peine rosée de son amoureux pour l’embrasser quand soudain, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit avec fracas, faisant bondir Kyuubi qui se mit à grogner et aboyer contre ceux qui venaient de faire irruption dans l’appartement.   
\- Non, mais ça va pas ? hurla Naruto, choqué. Pour qui vous vous prenez ! C’est chez moi ici !   
A côté de lui, Taka déglutit difficilement en croisant un regard bien trop connu à son goût. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : chapitre 18 : Quand l’étau se resserre.   
> Alors que tout va pour le mieux, la boîte de Pandore s’ouvre à nouveau et les ennuis continuent…


	19. Quand l'étau se resserre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors que tout va pour le mieux, la boîte de Pandore s’ouvre à nouveau et les ennuis continuent…

\- Non, mais ça va pas ? Pour qui vous vous prenez !  
Naruto eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que deux hommes se jetaient sur lui, le plaquant au sol sans ménagement et l’immobilisant. Kyuubi qui grognait et aboyait jusque là, menaçant, se jeta gueule ouverte sur les assaillants de son maître et un coup de feu retentit.   
\- Kyuubi !   
Le blond vit son chien s’effondrer tout à coup sur le sol avec un jappement pitoyable. 

\- Et bien, et bien... Alors c’est là que tu passes tes nuits, Blanche-neige !   
Naruto releva ses yeux ahuris et remplis d’effroi quand la voix froide aux accents sadiques retentit. Il se figea en reconnaissant Hidan, le mac de Taka. Face à lui, deux autres hommes maintenaient le brun à genoux sur le parquet, ses bras tordus dans son dos et ses mèches noires prisonnières d’une poigne puissante, deux revolvers pointés sur lui. L’homme aux cheveux gris se rapprocha du prostitué et se pencha vers lui. 

\- Blanche-neige... Blanche-neige... commença Hidan d’un ton faussement paternel. Mais qu’est-ce que tu nous fais là ? Ne me dis pas que tu t’es entiché de ce mec ? Tu crois quoi ? Que c’est le prince charmant venu sauver la princesse en détresse que tu es ? Allons, allons, tu n’es pas aussi stupide, si ? Ce type ne veut que ton cul... comme tous les autres. Tu sais bien que tu n’es qu’à moi. Jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit venir t’enlever !

Taka ne baissa pas les yeux, défiant silencieusement son mac du regard. Derrière l’homme, il voyait parfaitement Naruto se débattre dans la poigne de ses deux assaillants; près de lui, Kyuubi gisait au sol, gémissant faiblement, une mare de sang se formant sous sa fourrure noire et fauve. Il chercha à toute vitesse une sortie de secours, faisant fonctionner ses méninges à plein régime. Il ne voulait pas que le moindre mal soit fait à son amant. Mais comment s’en sortir ? 

Hidan s’approcha de Naruto toujours maintenu au sol et pointa son flingue sur la tempe du blond. Inconscient du danger qu’il courait, celui-ci chercha à se défaire de l’emprise de ses agresseurs, ne lâchant pas son brun des yeux. En voyant les orbes onyx s’écarquiller soudainement avec affolement, il se mit à hurler :  
\- Lâchez-le ! Lâchez Sasuke ! 

Sasuke avait peur, il le voyait. C’était là, inscrit dans les iris couleur encre de Chine ! Non, il avait promis qu’il l’aiderait ! Il ne laisserait pas ces types lui faire le moindre mal ! Naruto se débattit plus fort entre les bras des deux types qui le clouaient au sol, cherchant à leur échapper. Il n’avait pas conscience de l’arme à quelques centimètres de sa tête, ne voyant que celles qui menaçaient son amant. Non, il ne les laisserait pas faire ! Tant qu’il lui resterait un souffle de vie, il le protégerait. Il le lui avait promis !

\- Sasuke ?   
La voix interrogative d’Hidan attira l’attention de Taka. Debout, son revolver en main, le mac le fixa d’un air surpris. Une lueur fugitive mais dangereuse étincela dans les yeux mauves de l’homme de l’Akatsuki, lueur que le brun connaissait bien. Quand les yeux d’Hidan brillaient ainsi ce n’était jamais, jamais, bon signe. Vite, il devait trouver une solution... répondre à Hidan et surtout, surtout... être convainquant. Il devait sauver Naruto.

Prenant son ton le plus froid et le plus détaché, le prostitué répondit :   
\- Il me prend pour l’un de ses potes crevé il y a des plombes. Comme il paye bien, je l’ai laissé croire que c’était moi. Il est tellement naïf que c’était super facile, aussi facile que de piquer une sucette à un gosse de primaire. Mais je sais pas qui c’est moi, ce Sasuke. Du moment qu’il crache son fric, je veux bien être le Pape en personne. C’est pas un caprice de client trop dur à satisfaire.   
Hidan fixa en silence le visage impassible de sa Blanche-neige, y cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge ou de duperie. Mais rien ne transparut sur la figure opaline totalement de marbre.

Naruto s’était figé net en voyant les traits de son amant se durcir jusqu’à devenir totalement indifférents. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal, ce furent les mots accompagné d’un regard polaire et dédaigneux de Taka. Il... Il s’était joué de lui ? Depuis le départ ? Non, impossible... Pourtant... cette condescendance teintée de pitié qui transpirait du brun dans son attitude envers lui ne laissait aucun doute sur le sujet. 

Hidan se pencha vers lui, et ricana, enfonçant un peu plus le clou :   
\- Tu vois, il t’a menti. C’est juste une pute qui veut ton fric... Rien d’autre. Et c’est MA pute, blondinet !  
Le mac se redressa et assena un violent coup de crosse dans la tête blonde, l’assommant presque au passage. 

Un peu dans les vapes, Naruto vit l’homme aux cheveux gris se diriger vers la porte, ses hommes lui emboîtant le pas sans rien dire, emmenant Taka avec eux. Le brun ne lui adressa pas un regard, suivant docilement son mac et les hommes de mains. Juste avant de claquer brutalement la porte, Hidan se retourna et lança :   
\- Ne ramène plus jamais ta fraise dans MA rue, blondinet. Parce que cette fois, ce sera la dernière ! 

Seul dans son appartement, Naruto, encore abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer, se traîna jusqu’à Kyuubi. Le chien gémit doucement quand il s’approcha de lui, tentant de se redresser sur ses pattes avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Le blond prit le corps massif du rottweiler dans ses bras, cherchant la blessure qui faisait tant souffrir son compagnon canin. La balle s’était logée dans l’une des pattes avant et le sang coulait en abondance de la plaie. 

Avec toutes les difficultés du monde, Naruto attrapa son téléphone sans lâcher son chien, appelant Kiba dont les parents étaient vétérinaires. Son ami lui répondit rapidement, lui assurant qu’il arrivait le plus vite possible avec sa mère. Le blond raccrocha et ses yeux tombèrent sur la besace rouge de Taka posée dans l’entrée. Un sanglot lui serra la gorge... Taka... Qu’est-ce que ce type horrible allait lui faire ? 

Les mots durs du jeune homme résonnèrent une nouvelle fois dans son esprit, son air indifférent et ses pupilles noires si glaciales… Il s’était moqué de lui pendant tout ce temps, lui jouant la comédie… Et lui n’avait rien vu, s’accrochant à ce qu’il voulait croire, s’imaginant être proche de ce type qui finalement n’en voulait qu’à son portefeuille… En une fraction de secondes, Taka avait fait exploser ce rêve merveilleux, bafouant tout ce qu’ils avaient vécus ensemble, piétinant son coeur et ses sentiments, trahissant la confiance qu’il avait en lui.

La colère et l’inquiétude bataillaient dans son esprit. Taka l’avait mené en bateau depuis le début. Tout n’était que mensonge. Chaque mot, chaque geste... du vent. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à se faire à cette idée ? Pourquoi avait-il si peur pour cet enfoiré qui s’était bien moqué de lui ? Rien qu’à l’idée qu’il puisse arriver quelque chose au brun, son cœur s’emballait de panique. Serrant plus fort Kyuubi dans ses bras, Naruto laissa libre court à ses larmes, ne sachant pas s’il pleurait de rage ou de chagrin. 

~oOo~ 

Kiba posa un regard soucieux sur son ami blond qui riait à gorge déployée avec Lee et Tenten, plaisantant allègrement sur un sujet quelconque. Rien dans l’attitude de celui-ci ne laissait soupçonner l’état dans lequel il l’avait trouvé vendredi soir, ni ce qui s’était produit ce week-end. Naruto agissait comme d’habitude, son sourire bien en place sur son visage, avec son enthousiasme habituel. Le jeune homme aux joues tatouées retint un soupir désabusé. 

Quand son téléphone avait sonné ce fameux vendredi, il avait été surpris : Naruto avait décliné toutes les propositions de sortie pour le week-end, il devait donc être avec son amoureux. Alors pourquoi l’appelait-il ? S’occuper de Kyuubi ? Habituellement, le blond le prévenait plus rapidement. Quelques minutes après, il descendait en catastrophe les escaliers de chez lui, hurlant à sa mère qu’elle devait venir avec lui et de ne pas oublier sa trousse de secours. 

Durant tout le temps du trajet jusqu’à l’appartement de son plus vieil ami, Kiba n’avait cessé de retourner et retourner encore les quelques mots de Naruto dans sa tête : “Kyuubi est blessé... Il s’est pris une balle. Viens vite.” Si l’information elle-même était inquiétante, la voix larmoyante du blond l’était bien plus encore. A son arrivée, le spectacle de son ami sanglotant désespérément en serrant dans ses bras son chien couvert de sang lui avait laminé le cœur. Que s’était-il donc passé pour que Naruto et Kyuubi soient dans cet état ? 

Sa mère avait pris Kyuubi en charge, effectuant les premiers soins sur place avant de décider de le transférer dans sa clinique vétérinaire. Kiba avait rapidement réuni quelques affaires pour son ami, trouvant une besace rouge pour les y fourrer. Naruto la lui avait arrachée des mains, s’y cramponnant de toutes ses forces, l’empêchant de l’ouvrir pour en vider le contenu. Sans demander plus d’explications, Kiba avait pris un autre sac et embarqué son ami et le chien chez lui.

Naruto avait veillé sur son compagnon à quatre pattes toute la nuit durant, ses pleurs se calmant peu à peu, restant emmuré dans le silence le plus total. La seule chose que Kiba avait réussi à lui soutirer était que c’était fini avec Taka et qu’il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de cet enfoiré qui s’était bien foutu de sa gueule. Il avait bien été tenté d'appeler Gaara et Shikamaru à la rescousse, mais Naruto devinant ses intentions lui avait fait promettre de garder tout cela secret. Et lui, comme un con, il avait accepté.

Se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux, le jeune homme châtain se demanda pour la énième fois ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Kyuubi s’était pris une balle, ce n’était quand même pas rien. Mais Naruto avait refusé tout net de porter plainte. Serait-ce ce Taka qui avait tiré ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Si non, qui ? Et comment cette relation qui avait eu l’air de rendre son ami si heureux pouvait avoir tourné en une telle catastrophe ? Si jamais il retrouvait ce type... Il lui casserait les dents ! 

\- Ah ! Il est trop beau ! Tu ne trouves pas qu’il ressemble un peu à Sasuke ?  
La voix d’Ino à ses côtés attira l’attention de Naruto sur le binôme de Sai : Akira. Les deux étudiants étaient installés à l’une des tables de la grande bibliothèque universitaire et discutaient tranquillement, sûrement du travail qu’ils avaient à rendre. Le blond ne put qu’être parfaitement d’accord avec son amie. Akira était le portrait craché de son ami d’enfance...

Ino eut un sourire éclatant et alla s’asseoir directement sur les genoux du jeune homme qui l’accueillit avec un sourire et un baiser aux coins des lèvres. Sakura maugréa près de lui avant de s’installer elle aussi à la table, vite suivie par les autres membres du groupe. Discrètement, Kiba expliqua à Naruto qu’Ino sortait avec Akira depuis le samedi soir où elle l’avait croisé en boîte, ce qui bien entendu, ne plaisait pas vraiment à Sakura. 

\- Si tu venais avec nous, tu serais au courant, lui reprocha son ami.   
Naruto eut le bon ton de paraître un peu gêné, mais son sourire reprit rapidement ses droits et ce fut avec enthousiasme qu’il entama la conversation avec le sosie de son ex-amant, Taka. Voir le jeune homme face à lui, si semblable et pourtant si différent de celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur lui tordit les tripes. Alors ce serait à ça que ressemblerait Sasuke s’il n’avait pas fini dans la rue ? La ressemblance était saisissante, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

Akira finit par quitter le groupe d’ami de son binôme, Sai, pour rentrer chez lui, ses cours étant terminés pour la journée. Il salua poliment les jeunes gens, embrassant du bout des lèvres sa petite-amie du moment : Ino. Il sortit de la bibliothèque et rejoignit Sora, son voisin pour faire la route en sa compagnie comme à leur habitude. Son ami l’accueillit avec un grand sourire et une tape dans le dos et ils prirent le chemin côte à côte pour regagner leur foyer. 

\- Alors ! Comment ça se passe avec ta blonde ? ricana Sora en lui lançant un clin d’œil malicieux.   
\- Tsss... Elle fait sa sainte-nitouche. Je n’ai pas encore réussi à la serrer. Si d’ici demain soir, ça ne change pas, je la largue, répondit froidement Akira.   
\- De toute façon, si elle cède tu la quitteras quand même.   
\- Pas faux... Mais au moins, j’aurais pris mon pied. 

Les deux étudiants éclatèrent de rire, avant d’embrayer sur un autre sujet : les prochaines vacances. Ils avaient décidé de partir à l’étranger ensemble sans leurs parents, le problème étant qu’ils avaient bien du mal à se mettre d’accord sur la destination. Le programme par contre n’avait pas été bien difficile à faire : fêtes, filles, fêtes, filles et soleil obligatoire ! Bref, ils avaient bien l’intention de profiter de leur jeunesse et de la fortune de leurs géniteurs. 

Quelques minutes suffirent pour qu’ils atteignent la maison du brun et les deux amis se séparèrent devant le portail imposant de la riche demeure. Akira entra dans le vestibule, n’adressant pas un regard au majordome qui le délesta de sa veste. Il monta directement dans sa chambre. Un soupir lui échappa alors que l’un des domestiques lui transmettait un message de son père lui apprenant qu’il serait seul ce soir. 

Ce n’était pas vraiment surprenant, ni inhabituel. Ses parents passaient plus de temps à travailler qu’à s’occuper de lui. D’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, ça avait toujours été la gouvernante qui l’avait pris en charge. C’était même elle qui venait assister aux spectacles de fin d’année donnés par l’école, filmant soigneusement sa prestation pour ses vieux, qui ne la regardait jamais. En fait, il doutait de plus en plus que ceux-ci soient réellement ses parents. 

Il ne manquait de rien, bénéficiant de l’immense fortune familiale, et sûrement qu’à sa place d’autres auraient mal vécu cette distance avec ses parents. Mais lui en avait pris son parti et savourait la liberté et le confort que cela lui procurait. Akira décrocha le téléphone fixe pour appeler le cuisinier sur le réseau interne à la demeure. Il commanda son repas du soir, l’informant au passage qu’il mangerait dans sa chambre. Utiliser la grande salle à manger était bien trop sinistre.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers sa conquête actuelle, la jolie Ino. Elle lui avait tapé dans l’œil vendredi midi quand il était allé demander à Sai de faire équipe avec lui, et il s’était dit qu’il la mettrait bien dans son lit. La croiser en boite de nuit le lendemain soir lui avait fourni l’opportunité de la séduire, mais à son grand désarroi la jeune fille était plus farouche qu’elle n’y paraissait au premier abord. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’une fille lui résistait un peu, et il savait d’expérience que cela ne durerait pas bien longtemps. 

Passant son doigt sur l’écran de son téléphone portable hi-tech, il l’appela pour lui proposer un rendez-vous le soir même dans un bar sympa qu’il connaissait bien. Son invitation acceptée, il raccrocha et se plongea sans grand intérêt dans ses devoirs, la chaine hi-fi dernier cri faisant résonner dans la pièce les accords lourds et rythmés d’un groupe de rock connu à la mode. Rapidement son esprit dériva et, renonçant à se concentrer, il se mit à rêvasser, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes, ses coudes en appuis sur son bureau. 

Une douleur sourde lui enserra les tempes, le faisant grimacer d’inconfort. Il se leva, désabusé, pour aller chercher, dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, un médicament contre ces fichues migraines. Akira s’étala sur son matelas, attendant que le comprimé fasse son effet et dissipe son mal de tête. Ce genre de désagréments lui arrivait assez fréquemment depuis que, petit, il était tombé d’un arbre la tête la première. 

Enfin, ça c’était ce que sa gouvernante lui avait dit. Lui ne s’en souvenait plus, ni de ça, ni de rien des années précédentes. Tout au plus quelques images floues et incompréhensibles lui revenaient-elles de temps à autre. Tout le reste, c’était sa gouvernante qui le lui avait raconté. Il y avait bien quelques photos, mais rien de bien concluant : lui avec un chat noir dans les bras, lui en train de faire cuire de la viande au barbecue... rien qui ne l’aide vraiment à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. 

~oOo~

\- Madara veut te voir.   
La phrase de Nagato, dite d’un ton froid et impersonnel, glaça le sang de Chu. Que se passait-il ? Madara ne réclamait que rarement à le rencontrer, et à chaque fois ce n’était pas pour de bonnes nouvelles. Un frisson d’angoisse lui traversa l’échine alors qu’il s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître. 

\- Bien. Autre chose ? demanda-t-il d’une voix atone.   
\- Non. Reviens me voir quand tu auras accompli ta mission, conclut son supérieur.   
Chu le salua d’un léger signe de tête et quitta la salle d’entraînement pour rejoindre le bureau de Madara. Ses pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs aux murs nus et gris, ses pensées égrenant toutes les raisons possibles de sa convocation devant le chef suprême de l’Akatsuki. 

Trop rapidement à son goût, il arriva devant la porte noire qui s’ouvrait sur le bureau du chef de l’organisation criminelle. Chu prit quelques secondes pour vérifier que rien ne transparaissait sur ses traits, puis il frappa et attendit qu’on l’invite à entrer. Une voix grave résonna à travers le battant de bois et l’assassin pénétra dans la pièce sombre et sobrement meublée, ses yeux se posant sur celui qui l’avait demandé : Madara. 

Assis derrière un grand bureau de verre, le fondateur de l’Akatsuki lui fit un sourire faussement chaleureux avant de le saluer :   
\- Chu ! Quel plaisir de te revoir... Il y a bien longtemps que l’on n’avait pas eu l’occasion de discuter toi et moi, n’est-ce pas ?   
\- Vous comme moi avons été occupés, répondit platement Chu. 

\- Oui, oui, c’est vrai. Nagato est très fier de toi, tu sais. Tu fais un excellent travail, reprit le mafioso en se levant.   
Contournant son bureau, il rejoignit le jeune homme et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en une parodie d’étreinte amicale. Chu se tendit subrepticement quand cet homme qu’il exécrait se rapprocha de lui, mais il ne recula pas, sachant que toute façon rien n’empêcherait Madara de faire ce qu’il voulait. 

\- Viens avec moi, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, et te parler d’un problème qui me préoccupe et me chagrine, poursuivit Madara en l’entraînant dans le couloir.   
Chu suivit en silence, ne montrant rien de l’angoisse irrépressible qui lui tordait les entrailles. Heureusement pour lui, le criminel avait ôté son bras de ses épaules, le soulageant ainsi d’un contact physique non désiré. 

Les deux hommes parcoururent les couloirs en silence durant quelques minutes, seul leurs pas résonnant entre les murs nus. Chu sentit son cœur s’affoler légèrement et son angoisse monter d’un cran quand il reconnut le chemin qu’ils empruntaient. Ils se dirigeaient vers la section de Kabuto le médecin de l’organisation, aussi en charge des interrogatoires et des “punitions”. Merde ! Mais que se passait-il ? Que pouvait donc bien lui vouloir le chef suprême ?

\- Tu es avec nous depuis... Quoi ? Dix ans maintenant, c’est bien ça ? finit par dire Madara.   
Chu approuva d’un signe de tête, attendant anxieusement la suite.   
\- Tu fais du bon travail, et tu te tiens à carreau depuis longtemps, reprit l’homme à ses côtés. J’ai confiance en tes capacités, et j’ai su dès le début que tu avais du potentiel. J’envisage même de te faire monter en grade. Nagato aurait bien besoin d’aide pour former les nouvelles recrues. A moins que tu ne préfères que je te confie quelques putes. Après tout, le marché du sexe est toujours aussi lucratif... 

Chu ne répondit pas, laissant son silence parler pour lui. Peu lui importait les propositions de son chef, il prendrait ce que celui-ci voudrait bien lui confier si ça lui permettait de pouvoir atteindre son but : faire tomber l’organisation, récupérer son petit frère et quitter le pays. Plus haut il serait dans la hiérarchie, plus il aurait accès à des informations importantes qu’il pourrait transmettre à son amant et peut-être savoir enfin où était son jeune frère. Mais son instinct lui disait que ce n’était pas la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là, dans ce couloir sordide. 

Madara fronça légèrement les sourcils, prenant l’air préoccupé avant de poursuivre :   
\- Le problème vois-tu, c’est qu’en ce moment, les flics mettent un peu trop leur nez dans nos affaires. Cela me... contrarie. Mais ce qui me fend le cœur, c’est l’idée même que l’un de mes poulains puisse m’avoir trahi d’une manière ou d’une autre. Tu comprends n’est-ce pas, Chu ?   
\- Parfaitement. 

Oh, oui, il comprenait parfaitement ce que Madara sous-entendait. Combien de chances y avait-il qu’il ait parlé ainsi à d’autres que lui ? Aucune. C’était donc qu’il avait des soupçons sur sa fidélité à l’organisation, mais aucune preuve. Si Madara avait la moindre preuve, même infime, alors il ne serait pas là à lui parler tranquillement, mais déjà dans l’une de ces cellules du couloir en train de lui faire subir une “punition”. 

\- La mission que Nagato t’a confiée est très importante pour moi, reprit le criminel d’un ton toujours aussi tranquille. Je te fais confiance pour qu’elle se déroule sans encombres et sans... comment dire... Sans intervention inopportune.   
A ces mots, Madara s'arrêta et plongea un regard dénué de toute sympathie dans les orbes sombres de son sous-fifre. 

D’un hochement de tête, Chu fit comprendre au chef de l’organisation qu’il avait parfaitement saisi le message. Se détournant de lui, Madara se dirigea vers l’une des nombreuses portes qui parsemaient le couloir, lui indiquant d’un geste de le suivre. Il introduisit la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit le battant de bois, s’écartant de l’ouverture pour laisser Chu entrer en premier. Le tueur à gage pénétra dans la cellule obscure, masquant son angoisse de plus en plus prégnante. Pourquoi Madara l’emmenait-il ici ? 

La porte claqua dans son dos, plongeant la pièce dans le noir le plus complet, inquiétant Chu d’avantage encore. La voix grave et glaciale du chef de l’Akatsuki retentit dans son dos :   
\- Oui, j’espère vraiment que ta mission sera accomplie avec succès... Mais j’ai confiance en toi.   
Une lumière crue illumina soudainement la cellule, faisant cligner des yeux l’assassin sous l’éblouissement brutal. 

Madara posa une main sur l’épaule de Chu et lui adressa un sourire sadique en disant :   
\- Tu ne voudrais pas qu’il arrive des emmerdes à ton cher petit frère... n’est-ce pas ?   
Le tueur à gage se figea d’effroi à ces mots et tourna la tête vers son supérieur craignant ce qu’il pourrait lire dans les prunelles sombres et cruelles. Mais celui-ci ne le regardait même pas, son visage dirigé vers le fond de la cellule.

Taka grimaça de douleur alors qu’il tentait de soulager la pression dans ses poignets en bougeant légèrement les doigts. Il était bien incapable de dire là où il avait le plus mal... Son corps entier n’était que souffrance. Le moindre geste, même infime, provoquait des élancements cuisants dans chacun de ses muscles. Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’était que ses supérieurs ne l’avaient pas raté. Ils lui avaient fait payer cher son histoire avec Naruto. 

Après avoir quitté l’appartement du blond avec Hidan, Taka avait été emmené ici, dans l’une des cellules sordides de Kabuto. Là, les douze grands de l’organisation lui étaient passés dessus, chacun d’entre eux assouvissant ses pires vices sur son corps sans défenses. Madara s’était même joint à la fête, lui expliquant en long, en large et en travers, les raisons de sa “remise à niveau”. Remise à niveau... Quel joli nom pour une punition supposée lui rappeler qu’il n’était rien de plus qu’un objet dont l’Akatsuki usait à sa guise. Et cette fois, il n’y avait pas eu la moindre drogue pour le soulager.

Combien de temps cela avait-il duré ? Il n’en avait aucune idée. En dehors des moments où il subissait toutes sortes de tortures, la pièce était restée plongée dans le noir le plus total et rien ne permettait à Taka de savoir quelle heure il était, ni si le jour s’était levé. Il avait l’impression de se retrouver à nouveau dans sa cellule miteuse du réseau pédophile, quand la seule lumière qu’il voyait était celle du néon au plafond. 

Complètement nu, les poignets attachés au mur au-dessus de sa tête, le jeune homme tenta une nouvelle fois de trouver une position plus confortable. Ses genoux lui faisaient mal et les chaînes autour de ses articulations lui coupaient la circulation. Voyant que ses efforts étaient vains et ne le faisaient que souffrir davantage, Taka laissa tomber et soupira douloureusement. Bordel, même respirer lui faisait mal. 

Voilà...son histoire avec Monsieur pâte de ramen était bel et bien finie. S’il sortait vivant d’ici, ce qui à l’heure actuelle n’était pas garanti, jamais il ne reverrait son beau blond bizarre. Son cœur se serra au souvenir du regard blessé que lui avait lancé son amant quand il avait baratiné Hidan. Il espéra que Naruto allait bien et eut une petite pensée pour Kyuubi qui avait été touché par une balle. Pourvu que le chien soit encore vivant... Perdre son amant et son chien la même soirée serait trop dur pour son blond, bien trop sentimental pour son propre bien. 

Il le savait que cette histoire se finirait mal, mais au moins en avait-il profité tant que c’était possible. Tout ce qu’il voulait c’était que Naruto aille bien. Le blond avait des études à finir, une carrière à construire, un avenir devant lui, une vie à vivre, et lui ne devait pas faire partie de cette vie là. Jamais. Taka sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à l’idée que jamais plus il ne verrait celui qu’il avait été assez con pour aimer. L’amour... quelle connerie ! 

Ses pensées divaguèrent vers ses colocataires qu’il ne reverrait sûrement jamais non plus. Ils devaient s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir revenir, de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Croyaient-ils qu’il s’était fait la malle avec son beau blond bizarre ? Ou bien devineraient-ils qu’il était entre les mains de leurs chefs ? Peut-être le pensaient-ils mort dans un caniveau d’une overdose ou d’une rixe quelconque. 

Taka se retint d’imaginer les réactions de Suigetsu, Karin et Jûgo face à sa disparition... Il ne voulait pas imaginer la tristesse sur leurs visages. Suigetsu devait continuer à l’appeler Choupinet et faire des blagues débiles, Karin devait continuer à lui crier dessus et Jûgo arbitrer placidement leurs disputes. Rien ne devait changer pour eux... enfin, eux ne devaient surtout pas changer. Il ne voulait pas que d’autres que lui souffrent de cet amour qu’il savait voué à l’échec dés le départ. Un peu de sperme coula entre ses cuisses, le faisant se sentir encore plus misérable.

Le bruit d’une clé tournant dans la serrure tira le prostitué de ses pensées, faisant monter une vague d’angoisse dans tout son être. Qu’est-ce qui l’attendait encore ? Avec une certaine appréhension, mais résigné, Taka vit deux hommes pénétrer dans sa cellule. S’il reconnut sans mal l’un des deux comme étant Madara, le chef de l’Aktasuki, il n’avait jamais vu le second. La porte se referma les plongeant dans le noir avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de bien le distinguer. 

La lumière crue du plafonnier l’éblouit, l’obligeant à plisser les yeux pour s’accoutumer à la luminosité soudaine. L’homme qui accompagnait Madara était plus jeune et plus petit que le criminel, son visage pâle, cerné et impassible, était encadré par de courts cheveux noirs et hirsutes. Le prostitué était bien incapable de deviner ce que ce mec faisait là, et il était absolument certain de ne l’avoir jamais vu auparavant. Ce type prendrait-il lui aussi part à la fête dont son corps était le plat de résistance ? Il espéra futilement que ce ne serait pas le cas... 

Pourtant, il avait une drôle d’impression qui lui tordait les entrailles, comme si... comme quand il avait rencontré Naruto. Une inexplicable envie de pleurer lui monta à la gorge. Bordel, il en avait marre des gens qu’il ne connaissait pas et qui déclenchaient en lui toutes sortes de sensations bizarres. Pourquoi... Oui, pourquoi savait-il avec une certitude absolue que s’il n’avait pas été attaché, il se serait jeté au cou de ce mec qu’il n’avait jamais vu de sa vie ?   
\- Tu ne voudrais pas qu’il arrive des emmerdes à ton petit frère... n’est-ce pas ? 

Pour une raison inconnue, Taka sentit son cœur s'accélérer en entendant Madara dire ces mots d’une voix doucereuse emplie de menaces sous-entendues. Pourquoi le criminel parlait-il soudain de “petit frère” ? Il n’était le frère de personne ! Alors, pourquoi ce type était-il là ? Troublé, Taka vit le jeune homme s’approcher de lui, les yeux noirs de celui-ci le détaillant avec une minutie quasi chirurgicale. Quand les orbes onyx se posèrent sur lui, une bouffée de honte le saisit, le poussant à se tasser sur lui-même autant que possible pour cacher son état actuel et sa nudité totale. Mais il était incapable de détacher son regard de celui scrutateur de l’homme face à lui. Le brun le détailla avec attention, semblant chercher quelque chose...

Puis soudain, le jeune homme se redressa et, tournant la tête vers Madara, lâcha d’une voix froide et dénuée de tous sentiments :   
\- Ce n’est pas mon frère.   
A ces mots, Taka sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement, et il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Hurler quoi ? Il n’en savait rien... Mais que ce type se détourne ainsi de lui, lui faisait mal... très mal. Et le pire, c’était qu’il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi... 

Madara ricana sournoisement, ses yeux cruels pétillants d’une lueur sadique.   
\- Crois ce que tu veux... Chu. Mais, s’il y a le moindre problème avec ta mission... voilà ce qui attend ton petit frère si cher à ton cœur. N’oublies pas que moi seul sait où il est.   
\- Je n’oublie pas, répondit platement Chu.   
Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, éteignant la lumière derrière eux et laissant Taka seul dans le noir de sa cellule, le corps, le cœur et l’âme brisés.

La porte qui se referma le laissant seul face à lui-même fut un nouveau coup de poignard pour le jeune prostitué. Qu’avait-il donc espéré ? Que ce type qu’il n’avait jamais vu le sauve ? Pourquoi autant de sentiments confus l’avaient-ils agité quand cet homme qu’il ne connaissait pas s’était approché de lui ? Taka ferma les yeux et presque immédiatement, l’image d’un blond aux yeux bleus et au large sourire heureux se forma dans son esprit.

Son cœur battit plus vite, puis se serra drastiquement. Naruto... L’espoir fou d’un amour impossible, entre lui et cet étudiant de bonne famille. Taka était content d’avoir pu profiter autant qu’il l’avait pu, et eut une pensée morose pour le chien qui avait été blessé par sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Il savait depuis le début ce qu’il risquait à jouer avec le feu, et il s’y était brûlé. L’Akatsuki finissait toujours par gagner, quitte à truquer les dés.

Il leur appartenait, et si ce n’était d’âme, c’était au moins de corps. Ils le lui avaient bien fait comprendre. Au lieu de finir la gueule dans le caniveau, il finirait très probablement dans cette cellule. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et Taka serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer sur son pauvre sort dans cette pièce à nouveau noyée de ténèbres. Que dirait Naruto en le voyant dans cet état ? Une immense vague de honte submergea le prisonnier. Il se sentait si sale et si avili.

Un maigre rire désabusé et esseulé résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’était imaginé ? Naruto ne serait jamais son prince charmant. Et s’il ressortait vivant d’ici, il retrouverait son bout de trottoir et ses clients. Il n’y avait point de salut pour ceux qui tombaient entre les mains de l’organisation. Il le savait bien pourtant. Après tout ce que la bande des douze lui avait fait subir, il ne lui restait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer, pas même un peu de drogue, d’alcool ou une simple clope pour le soulager. Il y avait cru pourtant à cette idylle. Mais il n’y avait que dans les films que les choses se finissaient bien.

~ oOo ~

Chu quitta rapidement le bâtiment qui abritait le siège de l’Akatsuki, pressé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Madara. Il avait parfaitement compris le message du chef de l’Akatsuki. Celui-ci le soupçonnait d’être de mèche avec les forces de l’ordre et au moindre faux pas de sa part, son petit frère en ferait les frais. Son petit frère... Une boule amère se forma dans sa gorge. Quand donc pourrait-il à nouveau le serrer dans ses bras ? 

Le jeune homme que Madara lui avait montré dans la cellule ressemblait vaguement à son cadet. Mais il était si maigre, si amoché, et si sale qu’il était difficile d'affirmer que c’était bien lui. Et quel intérêt aurait Madara à lui montrer réellement son petit frère ? Aucun. Son benjamin était un excellent moyen de pression sur lui, le chef de l’Akatsuki avait tout intérêt à le garder en sécurité et à surtout le laisser dans l’ignorance totale de ce qu’il advenait de lui. 

De plus, Chu avait eu de nombreuses preuves que son cadet menait une vie tout à fait normale, loin de l’Akatsuki. Et même s’il ne faisait pas confiance à son supérieur, celui-ci lui avait montré bien des photos et des vidéos pour appuyer ses dires. Il lui avait même donné une copie du certificat de diplôme de fin d’études de son petit frère. Le chef suprême de l’organisation ne s’était jamais privé d’utiliser le bien-être de son petit frère comme levier pour garantir son obéissance et sa fidélité. Ce jeune homme dans la cellule n’était pas son frère. Il était impossible que ce soit lui ! 

Tout en réfléchissant, le tueur à gage sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et tapa rapidement un message qu’il envoya à son amant :   
“ Le chien se doute qu’il y a un ver dans la pomme.”   
Une fois cela fait, il prit la direction de son studio pour se préparer. Il devait absolument réussir sa mission de ce soir, la survie de son frère cadet en dépendait. Où qu’il soit, il devait le protéger et éviter à tout prix que Madara ne mette ses menaces à exécution. Il ne supporterait pas de voir son frère dans le même état que le prisonnier qui lui avait été montré. 

Tout en sortant ses armes et son déguisement, Chu chercha ce qui avait bien pu amener les soupçons du chef de l’Akatsuki sur lui. Il avait toujours fait très attention à ne rien laisser filtrer de ses connections avec la police. Toujours, il avait pris soin de ne pas être suivi, ni espionné, quand il retrouvait son amant. Alors comment ? Et ces soupçons soudains avaient-ils un rapport avec la demande de Kakashi, celle de se renseigner sur ce Taka et de surveiller la moindre opération contre les Uzumaki-Namikaze ? 

Il n’avait jamais entendu parler de la famille de son ancienne professeur de violon au sein de l’organisation. Et à part ce qu’il avait dit à son compagnon, il n’avait rien appris de plus sur le prostitué qui semblait tant l’intéresser. Il était bien retourné, plusieurs fois même, dans la Rue des Embrumes pour essayer de rencontrer lui-même ce fameux Taka. Mais en vain. A chaque fois, il était absent, parti avec un client dans un love-hôtel quelconque selon le sentinelle qui gardait l’endroit. 

En tout cas, on pouvait dire que le jeune homme en question ne chômait pas. Selon les dires de certains de ses “collègues” de trottoir, ce Taka avait “la cuisse facile” ou bien “vendrait père et mère pour se faire tirer contre un peu de fric”. Les versions les moins venimeuses lui prêtaient une certaine beauté qui avait du succès, ou encore le fait que leur mac, Hidan, avait particulièrement l’œil sur lui, donc qu’il faisait tout ce qu’il pouvait pour ne pas avoir d’ennuis.

Peut-être le sentinelle l’avait-il reconnu et vendu la mèche à Hidan ? Mais c’était assez peu probable, Chu était un as du déguisement, et il était sûr de ne pas avoir été démasqué. De plus, le géant roux qui surveillait la rue n’avait pas l’air particulièrement attaché au mac et, s’il en croyait ce que l’un des gigolos lui avait dit, ce dernier veillait sur Taka plus que sur les autres. Et surtout... Chu ne voyait absolument pas le rapport entre Taka, la famille Uzumaki-Namikaze et lui. Il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle... et une pièce importante si son intuition était bonne. Quel était le lien que son amant avait fait et que lui ne voyait pas ?

Vêtu d’une blouse blanche, Chu pénétra dans la chambre d’hôpital où reposait sa future victime. La jeune femme avait survécu à une explosion de son domicile, explosion orchestrée par l’Akatsuki. Il ne savait pas pour quelles raisons l’organisation voulait sa mort, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il n’avait nullement besoin des détails pour faire son boulot. Extirpant du fond de sa poche une petite fiole contenant un liquide translucide, il emplit une seringue qui était déjà en sa possession, recouverte des empreintes d’une infirmière d’un autre hôpital. 

Sans le moindre état d’âme, Chu injecta le poison créé par Sasori directement dans la tubulure reliée au bras de sa proie. Il s’assura que la totalité du produit était bien passée dans le système sanguin de la jeune femme avant de quitter la chambre. Il n’avait que quelques secondes pour disparaître. Le poison était rapide... et totalement indétectable. Sasori avait beau être un sadique aux tendances vraiment étranges, il n’en restait pas moins un chimiste de génie. 

Quand le personnel constaterait le décès de la demoiselle, lui serait déjà loin. Personne ne trouverait jamais la moindre preuve. Et lui aurait encore un peu plus de sang sur les mains. Mais c’était nécessaire... pour retrouver son petit frère, pour le protéger. C’était son seul et unique but. Il devait le retrouver, et si pour ça il devait assassiner la moitié de la population mondiale... il le ferait sans hésitation. 

\- Et... et... il m’a dit... que... que... j’étais pas un assez... bon coup... pour... pour qu’il... veuille... recommencer...  
\- Mais quel salopard, ce mec !   
Assise dans le canapé de Naruto, Sakura consolait tant bien que mal Ino, sa meilleure amie, qui venait de se faire larguer par son petit ami : Akira. Les deux jeunes filles avaient trouvé refuge chez lui, comme souvent dans ces moments de crise. C’était toujours vers lui que ses deux amies se tournaient quand elles avaient un problème, souvent d’ordre sentimental. 

Le jeune homme blond avait été aux premières loges pour chaque premier rendez-vous des demoiselles, chaque coup de cœur, chaque rupture aussi. Il avait eu beau leur expliquer que ce n’était pas parce qu’il était bisexuel qu’il s’y connaissait mieux qu’elles en mecs, rien n’y avait fait. Il était devenu à son corps défendant leur confident et leur conseiller. Et à l’heure actuelle, il ne pouvait rien dire ou faire pour soulager le chagrin de son amie, juste la laisser pleurer tout son saoul dans son canapé. 

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers le fameux Akira, ce jeune homme qui ressemblait tant à Taka, à Sasuke. Naruto devait bien l’admettre, la ressemblance physique était flagrante : la même coupe de cheveux, la même couleur, les mêmes yeux, le même teint. On pourrait presque les croire frères jumeaux. Ils avaient jusqu’à la même cicatrice au sourcil droit. Mais, leurs attitudes étaient radicalement différentes. Akira agissait comme si le monde lui appartenait, en bon fils de famille richissime n’ayant jamais manqué de rien. 

Naruto avait pu constater en l’observant que si le jeune homme pouvait être relativement sympathique quand on discutait avec lui, il méprisait ouvertement les autres. Il n’hésitait pas à dénigrer celles qui lui courraient après, tout en jouant de son physique avantageux pour les attirer à lui quand il en éprouvait le besoin. Bref, ce type, bien qu’intelligent, était un connard dans toute sa splendeur, et Naruto ne pouvait pas l’encadrer. 

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de comparer Akira à Taka, et au Sasuke de son enfance. Et malgré ses certitudes, le doute s’insinuait en lui. Akira... Taka... Les deux ressemblaient à s’y méprendre à son ami disparu, et il ne savait plus quoi penser. Avoir perdu Sasuke, et aujourd’hui se retrouver face à deux personnes qui avaient autant de traits en communs avec son complice de jeux d’antan décédé, il avait vraiment l’impression d’halluciner.

Lequel des deux était Sasuke ? Il ne pouvait se résoudre à une telle coïncidence fortuite, il y avait forcément une explication logique. L’un d’eux ne pouvait qu’être son meilleur ami. Sasuke, bien que pas très causant, ni très sociable, était un gentil garçon, toujours prêt à aider ses amis et très attaché à sa famille. Serait-il devenu le même connard sans cœur qu’Akira ? Ou bien serait-il devenu comme Taka qui, même fauché comme les blés, pensait à ses amis ? 

Son cœur se serra en pensant à son ex-amant qui s’était joué de lui depuis le début. Finalement, que savait-il de Taka ? Pas grand-chose. Le prostitué lui avait menti dès le départ, jouant le rôle de Sasuke pour mieux le berner et mieux profiter de son argent. Leur amour qu’il croyait réciproque n’était qu’un leurre. Le brun n’avait même pas hésité à suivre son mac quand celui-ci était venu le chercher. Le prostitué l’avait poignardé en plein cœur sans la moindre hésitation, le délaissant sans un regard en arrière.

Il y avait cru lui pourtant à cet amour, de toute son âme même. Pour se rendre compte qu’au final ce n’était qu’un feu de paille, une illusion. Tout bien réfléchi, Taka et Akira se ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu’il ne le pensait : tous deux n’étaient que des connards sans le moindre sentiment. Et pourtant, malgré tout, il ne pouvait cesser d’aimer Taka; malgré tout le mal qu’il lui avait fait, malgré sa trahison... il l’aimait toujours autant. Même s’il en souffrait...

Naruto soupira discrètement, essayant de chasser le brun de son esprit... mais en vain. Il n’arrivait pas à l’oublier, à tirer un trait sur cette histoire. Taka... Ses sourires, son rire proche du ricanement, son manque total de pudeur, ses réparties cinglantes, son émerveillement devant des choses qui pour lui étaient si anodines. Le jeune homme, qui avait piétiné sans ménagement ses sentiments, lui manquait terriblement... Et si leur histoire avait commencé, c’était justement parce que Taka ressemblait tant à ce qu’aurait pu être Sasuke s’il avait vécu.

Mais si Sasuke avait vécu... serait-il plus comme Taka, ou comme Akira ? Lequel des deux était Sasuke : Akira ou Taka ? Il était impossible que ce soit une coïncidence. Impossible. L’un des deux était forcément son ami disparu. Mais lequel ? Le riche connard qui avait lâché Ino comme une vieille chaussette après l’avoir tirée ? Ou l’enfoiré qui lui avait menti pour mieux lui faire les poches... Un reniflement bruyant le tira de ses pensées et Naruto répondit au sourire timide que lui lança Ino. 

\- Tiens, dit-il en tendant une boite de mouchoirs à son amie. Un trou du cul pareil ne mérite pas que tu pleures pour lui.   
\- Sniff... tu es gentil... Pourquoi je suis pas tombée amoureuse de toi ? renifla la blonde.   
\- Parce que sinon, chez qui tu viendrais te plaindre ? rétorqua le blond avec un sourire amusé. 

Sakura et Ino rirent doucement, reconnaissantes envers leur ami de détendre ainsi l’atmosphère. Naruto se leva et déclara d’un ton enjoué :   
\- Allez les filles, choisissez nous un film. Un truc bien drôle, hein ! Et comme je suis adorable, j’accepte même que vous sortiez un truc bien guimauve.   
Les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent sur les DVD de leur ami, pendant que celui-ci se dirigeait vers sa cuisine pour préparer un bon kit anti-déprime qui les réconforterait. 

Après un long débat sur le choix du film, les trois jeunes gens se retrouvèrent assis sur le canapé devant “ Very bad trip”, chacun ayant entre les mains un énorme pot de glace. La table basse devant eux était recouverte de bouffe-spéciale-anti-déprime : bonbons, chocolats, chantilly, bière, sodas, petits gâteaux. Ensemble, ils oublièrent leurs soucis devant les tribulations des trois potes cherchant le futur marié à Las Vegas, riant de leurs mésaventures et se goinfrant de sucreries diverses et variées. 

\- Alors ?   
\- Toujours rien.   
La réponse de Jûgo fit soupirer Suigetsu. Il aurait dû s’y attendre, mais malgré tout, il avait espoir. Taka avait mystérieusement disparu depuis quatre jours maintenant, et le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s’inquiétait beaucoup. Que s’était-il passé ? Où était Taka ? Une main massive et forte se posa sur son épaule, attirant son attention sur Jûgo qui lui lança un regard compréhensif. 

Lui aussi se faisait du souci, et Karin n’allait bientôt plus avoir un seul ongle à se ronger. Sans un mot, les deux jeunes gens, compagnons de galère du brun, pénétrèrent dans la piaule minable qui abritait les maigres affaires des colocataires y rejoignant leur amie rousse. Assise sur le matelas miteux et défoncé, la jeune fille fumait une clope tout en fixant d’un œil morne l’écran éteint de la télévision. Suigetsu se laissa tomber à ses côtés et passa un bras autour des épaules frêles de son amie. 

\- Allez, ma belle... arrête de t’inquiéter, souffla Suigetsu. Si ça se trouve, il s’est fait la malle avec son blondinet hyper riche, et il est en train de se dorer la pilule au soleil sur une île paradisiaque...   
\- Mais... Et s’il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? souffla la jeune fille.   
\- Mais non... Il était avec son Monsieur pâte de ramen, pourquoi tu voudrais qu’il lui soit arrivé quoi que ce soit ? A tous les coups, il a juste oublié qu’il devait revenir et est resté dans les bras de son amoureux. 

Malgré son ton ferme et amusé, Suigetsu n’en pensait pas moins pour autant. Il doutait fortement que son ami ait pris la tangente sans leur avoir envoyé le moindre message pour les prévenir. Et même s’il s’efforçait de ne pas imaginer le pire, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de craindre que Taka ne soit mort quelque part dans cette ville tentaculaire. Mais hors de question d’exprimer ses craintes, et surtout les pires, à voix haute. Jûgo et Karin avaient tout autant conscience que lui des multiples dangers qui menaçaient le brun. 

Tout pouvait arriver, ils le savaient parfaitement. Que ce soit l’Akatsuki qui ait mis son nez dans ses affaires, une overdose ou un client trop violent, les raisons de disparaître soudainement sans prévenir personne étaient nombreuses, bien trop nombreuses. Alors ils préféraient espérer que leur ami s’était envolé avec son amoureux, et qu’il se prélassait dans le luxe et l’oisiveté, loin, bien loin de ce bidonville sordide. 

Suivant l’exemple de Suigetsu, Karin et Jûgo imaginèrent à voix haute la vie de rêve que devait mener Taka en compagnie de son blond-hyper-méga-super-riche. Ils le rêvèrent allongé sur une plage de sable blanc en train de siroter un cocktail aux couleurs chatoyantes, jouant au touriste dans des lieux mythiques tel que le Taj Mahal ou la Grande Muraille de Chine. Par leurs mots, Taka visita New-York, Paris, Rio; il fut tour à tour acteur, mannequin, pirate même... Mais certainement pas en plein guêpier ou voué à une mort certaine... 

Oui, ils l’imaginèrent dans toutes sortes de situations, mais occultèrent volontairement celles plus réalistes où leur ami gisait, défoncé, la gueule dans le caniveau, aux portes de la mort. Ils voulaient croire qu’un avenir était possible, au moins pour lui, et qu’il n’avait pas disparu ainsi pour d'angoissantes raisons. Alors ils extrapolèrent, écrivant une fin heureuse pour cette histoire d’amour interdite entre un prostitué et son client, digne d’un livre de contes ou d’un bon film romantique. 

Loin, bien loin des plages ensoleillées aux sables blancs, dans une cellule totalement obscure, Taka respirait lourdement. Toujours complètement nu et ses poignets enchaînés au dessus de sa tête, le prostitué gardait son visage baissé vers le sol, incapable de le relever tant son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir. Depuis combien de temps il était là ? Il n’en savait rien... La seule chose qu’il savait, c’était que son dernier fix remontait à loin, très loin... une éternité lui semblait-il. 

Les effets du manque se faisaient cruellement et douloureusement sentir, se rajoutant aux maux de son corps et de son âme brisés. Lors de sa dernière visite, Sasori lui avait injecté sa blanche directement dans la jugulaire, noyant son esprit dans ce méandre brumeux qu’il connaissait si bien. Mais depuis, rien... rien de rien. Pas le moindre cacheton, pas la moindre poudre, pas même un joint... Rien. Son corps avait commencé à trembler de manière incontrôlable, faisant tinter les chaînes qui le retenaient prisonnier, des sueurs froides avaient couvert sa peau et une angoisse sourde et irrépressible étreignait son cœur dans un étau implacable.

Taka aurait tout donné, tout, pour obtenir un putain de fix... un seul ! Il avait même supplié misérablement ses bourreaux. Mais ceux-ci lui avaient ri au nez, le maltraitant d’avantage encore. Dans cet état, il était totalement incapable de s’évader comme il le faisait habituellement. Pas de ciel azuréen, pas d’envol possible, aucun. Et ses hurlements de souffrance n’avaient fait qu’exciter un peu plus ses tortionnaires. Il n’était plus rien, rien qu’un pauvre volatile sans aucune grâce ni liberté, aux ailes irrémédiablement brisées.

Chaque cellule de tout son être hurlait et le torturait, chaque organe, chaque muscle lui criait ce besoin impérieux d’avoir sa dose. Des milliers d’aiguilles le tiraillaient, le poinçonnant sans relâche. Chacun de ses muscles se crispait à se briser avant de se relâcher tout aussi brutalement. Il était agité de spasmes involontaires, ses mains devenant aussi crochues que celles d’une sorcière, tétanisées dans cette position pendant de longues, très longues minutes, la douleur se diffusant jusque dans ses épaules.

Un tic nerveux agita sa jambe qui se tendit brusquement devant lui, râpant sur le béton inégal alors qu’il était agenouillé au sol. Des crampes douloureuses vrillèrent l’intégralité du membre qu’il n’arrivait plus à contrôler, lui soutirant un cri inarticulé. Toutes ces souffrances s’ajoutaient, s’empilaient, sur les vestiges des tourments que les douze de l’Akatsuki lui avaient déjà fait subir. Il se replia comme il put vers l’avant, une vague de bile franchissant ses lèvres, se répandant sur le bitume et sur son torse agité par sa respiration souffreteuse. 

Son estomac se contracta encore, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait plus rien à vomir, la faim qui le tenaillait étant le cadet de ses soucis. L’odeur putride de moisissure, à cause de l’humidité de la pièce privée de toute lumière, dessécha sa gorge irritée. Il avait si soif... S’il l’avait pu, il aurait léché les murs suintants pour effacer les relents amers et pâteux qui engluaient sa bouche. Il renifla pitoyablement, son nez se mettant imperceptiblement à couler, ses yeux suivant le même mouvement et déversant à leur tour des larmes amères qu’il n’avait même pas demandées. 

Ses intestins se tordirent subitement, et il tenta tant bien que mal de serrer ses cuisses et ses fesses. Des bruits disgracieux emplirent le silence sépulcral de son cachot et malgré tous ses efforts, il se vida sous lui en une diarrhée liquide et nauséabonde. Ses défécations souillèrent ses jambes, s’ajoutant à celles qui maculaient déjà l’endroit où il était immobilisé. Il frissonna, une vague de froid le saisissant de la tête aux pieds alors que quelques secondes auparavant il mourait de chaud.

Un nouveau reniflement pitoyable lui échappa et Taka grimaça, une violente migraine vrillant son cerveau qu’il n’était plus très sûr d’avoir encore. Si ça se trouvait, c’était ses neurones qui s’évadaient par son nez. Tous ses tourments physiques se répétaient sans cesse dans un cycle qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Il ne se rendit pas même compte du cri d’agonie rageuse qui lui échappa, se réverbérant en écho sur les murs, écorchant ses propres oreilles. Que lui restait-il de dignité humaine ? Plus grand chose. Et les douze grands qui lui rendaient régulièrement visite se repaissaient de sa déchéance, l’enfonçant encore plus bas...

Il serra étroitement ses paupières. Une silhouette floue se dessina peu à peu devant lui, en contre jour. Sous ses pupilles dilatées, ses contours s’éclaircirent petit à petit. Qui donc encore venait le visiter ? Il trembla d’angoisse malgré lui, incapable d’échapper à quiconque. Si c’était encore un membre de l’Akatsuki, il n’y survivrait pas, il n’y survivrait plus... Le cœur de Taka accéléra et la sueur qui le recouvrait s’épaissit. Sa peur suintait par tous les pores de sa peau.

Un petit garçon se planta devant lui, le toisant de son regard d’obsidienne. Vêtu d’un short blanc et d’un t-shirt bleu, le garçonnet aux cheveux d’ébène se pencha légèrement, un air hautain se peignant sur son petit visage. Taka se recroquevilla sur lui-même comme il put, mal à l’aise face à cette présence étrange dans un tel endroit.  
\- Tu n’es pas moi, lui lança l’enfant d’un ton sans appel, froid et détaché.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda Taka d’une voix qu’il ne reconnut pas comme la sienne tant elle était cassée et rocailleuse.   
Le petit garçon haussa un sourcil méprisant, et Taka sut. Il sut, du plus profond de son âme, qui était là, face à lui : Sasuke... Le Sasuke de Naruto, celui qui était mort une dizaine d’années plus tôt. Ses tremblements s’intensifièrent alors que le gamin ouvrait la bouche pour l’accuser :   
\- Tu as pris ma place ! 

\- Non... souffla douloureusement le prostitué. Non... Je n’ai pas...   
\- Si ! Naruto est mon ami, mon meilleur ami. C’est moi qui devrais être avec lui. Pas toi.   
Voulant échapper à cette hallucination, Taka ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Mais la silhouette enfantine ne disparut pas, loin de là, elle ne lui apparut que plus clairement encore. Il voyait parfaitement les reflets bleus qui éclairaient la chevelure noire du garçonnet et la cicatrice, la même que la sienne, sur le sourcil. 

\- Tu es un voleur... Un menteur et un voleur. Tu as pris ma place !   
\- Non !   
Ce fut un hurlement déchirant qui résonna dans la cellule obscure. Non ! Il n’avait pas voulu lui prendre sa place, il ne voulait pas être lui. Naruto savait qu’il n’était pas Sasuke !   
\- Tu as pris ma place et tu lui as fait du mal. Je me vengerai, tu sais... 

Sasuke s’approcha de Taka, ses iris noirs tournant au rouge sang sous les yeux affolés du jeune prostitué. Il se recula le plus possible, se collant contre le mur derrière lui, tremblant d’angoisse.   
\- Pardon... Pardon...   
Il ne pouvait dire que ça, encore et encore... Mais Sasuke se rapprocha de plus en plus, jusqu’à n’être qu’à quelques centimètres de lui. 

\- Tu n’es pas moi, déclara d’une voix froide et tranchante le petit garçon.   
\- Je sais... je sais... je suis désolé, supplia Taka, incapable d’échapper à son nouveau tourmenteur, bien plus redoutable que la dangereuse organisation car il poignardait sans vergogne son cœur amoureux à chacune de ses paroles claires et polaires. La culpabilité et l’angoisse de ne pouvoir échapper à des fantômes l’écrasèrent.

Soudain le visage enfantin mûrit, puis changea pour devenir celui de cet homme brun qui avait accompagné Madara lors de l’une de ses visites.   
\- Tu n’es pas mon frère.  
Un frisson le parcourut à l’entente de ces mots accusateurs. Comme si c’était une sentence mortelle, un constat implacable qu’il aurait voulu contredire, mais sans pouvoir le faire.   
Il le savait qu’il n’était pas le frère de cet homme. Il n’était le frère de personne. Pourtant, quand l’homme se redressa pour s’éloigner de lui, il ne put s’empêcher de vouloir le retenir. 

\- Attends...   
Sa supplique fut entendue et la silhouette devant lui s’arrêta. Le dos musculeux engoncé dans une chemise sombre s’affina et lentement la silhouette se retourna. Ce n’était plus un homme qu’il avait devant lui, mais une femme. Une femme magnifique, aux longs cheveux raides et noirs, et aux grands yeux de cette même couleur profonde et insondable. 

Son cœur rata un battement, peut-être même deux. Il déglutit, avalant difficilement sa salive, sa gorge nouée par une émotion sans borne. Ses yeux se remirent à pleurer, et de profonds sanglots le secouèrent.   
\- Ma... Maman... murmura-t-il d’une voix presque inaudible.   
La femme lui adressa un doux sourire chaleureux avant de se rapprocher de lui. Elle s’agenouilla devant lui et posa une main accorte et caressante sur sa joue sans le quitter des yeux. 

L’émotion qui lui étreignait la gorge s’intensifia plus encore et il répondit au sourire de cette femme... sa mère, il en était certain, tout son être le lui criait... La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et les mots qui franchirent ses lèvres le brisèrent aussi sûrement que ce que lui avaient fait subir les douze grands de l’Akatsuki.   
\- Jamais mon fils ne serait tombé aussi bas, assena-t-elle avec sa douce assurance.

Taka hurla son désespoir alors que la silhouette s’estompait sans qu’il puisse rien faire pour la retenir, tout son être déchiré par ces quelques mots. Le silence reprit ses droits dans la cellule, seule resta audible sa respiration hiératique et les sanglots de détresse qui lui échappaient.   
Combien de temps allait-il tenir ? Combien de temps encore avant que la mort elle-même ne vienne le chercher ? A moins que son amie intime, la folie, ne finisse par le dévorer en premier. 

\- Et bien, et bien Blanche-neige... Ton prince charmant n’est pas là pour te sauver. Il ne viendra pas sur son cheval blanc pour sauver sa princesse en détresse. Tu es loin d’être aussi pur et innocent, n’est-ce pas ?  
La voix railleuse d’Hidan résonna devant lui, mais Taka n’avait même plus la force de relever la tête. Que le mac fasse ce qu’il voulait... Après tout, il n’était rien d’autre qu’un vulgaire jouet entre ses mains. 

Les santiags parfaitement reconnaissables entrèrent dans son champ de vision et Hidan lui ordonna :   
\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle !  
Taka resta sourd à son ordre, ne bougeant pas d’un pouce.  
\- Regarde-moi, raclure ! Regarde-moi !

Une main lui saisit le menton, l’obligeant à relever ses yeux qui tombèrent directement dans deux iris bleus comme un ciel d’été.  
\- Regarde-moi... Taka... le supplia doucement Naruto.  
\- Naru... to, souffla Taka, surpris.   
\- Regarde dans quel état tu t’es mis. Heureusement que je t’avais dit de faire attention à toi, hein !

Naruto le fixait sans animosité, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Taka renifla bruyamment, maudissant son nez et ses yeux qui ne cessaient de couler.   
\- Pourquoi t’es là ? S’ils te trouvent...   
\- Ils m’ont déjà trouvé... Souviens-toi, répondit le blond, son regard devenant infiniment triste. Et tu es parti avec eux... Tu m’as abandonné. 

S’il l’avait pu, Taka se serait jeté au cou de son beau blond bizarre. Mais enchaîné comme il l’était il ne put que plonger ses orbes sombres et humides de larmes dans les yeux de son amoureux.   
\- Je n’avais pas le choix... Ils t’auraient fait du mal... Je suis désolé...   
\- On a toujours le choix, coupa Naruto. Je t’ai promis de t’aider. Je t’aime, tu sais... Et toi... toi... 

Ses yeux bleus se durcirent et virèrent à l’orange, le jeune blond s’éloigna de lui, assénant d’une voix calme et cinglante, où perçait la blessure qu’il lui avait infligée.   
\- Mais toi... Tu m’as trahi !   
\- Non... Naruto... Attend... Non... Reviens...   
Mais la silhouette de celui qu’il aimait s’éloigna de plus en plus et Taka craqua finalement, hurlant sa détresse en une dernière supplique :   
\- Naruto ! Reviens... 

Naruto disparut et un rire démentiel retentit entre les murs de sa prison. Taka se laissa aller à cette folie qui le rongeait un peu plus à chaque instant, sombrant dans la noirceur qui l’entourait. Son rire fou, teinté de désespoir, résonna longtemps dans le couloir qui desservait la pièce où il était enfermé, faisant frissonner d’effroi les occupants des autres cellules. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut qu’il allait mourir ici, dans cette pièce miteuse, oublié de tous et aux mains des dirigeants tortionnaires de la dangereuse organisation. Cette cellule serait son tombeau. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 19: Les pièces du puzzle commencent à se mettre en place.   
> Quel sort attend Taka aux mains des douze grands de l’organisation criminelle ? La mort et la folie rodent, retrouvera-t-il son trottoir ou bien son corps serra-til enterré ? Les fils de son avenir se dénouent…


	20. Les pièces du puzzle commencent à se mettre en place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quel sort attend Taka aux mains des douze grands de l’organisation criminelle ? La mort et la folie rodent, retrouvera-t-il son trottoir ou bien son corps serra-til enterré ? Les fils de son avenir se dénouent…

“ Drame pour le clan Tsuchigumo.   
Après avoir échappé de peu à la mort dans un attentat à la bombe, En no Gôya connaît aujourd’hui un drame bien plus grave. Sa petite fille et unique héritière, Hotaru, qui avait été gravement blessée lors de l’explosion, est décédée dans la nuit des suites de ses blessures.”   
Kakashi referma lentement le journal sans poursuivre plus avant sa lecture. S’il ne connaissait pas les motivations de ceux qui avaient posé la bombe, il savait de source sûre que c’était l’Akatsuki qui était derrière tout ça. 

Un soupir lui échappa alors que son esprit faisait le lien entre la mort de la riche héritière et le message que lui avait envoyé son amant. Il ne faisait aucun doute que celui-ci était la cause de ce décès, soit disant naturel. La coïncidence était trop grosse pour qu’il ne la remarque pas. Se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, l’inspecteur posa un regard inquiet sur une liasse de papiers posée devant lui. Avec ça, il avait les dernières données nécessaires pour obtenir l’accord de son supérieur pour s’attaquer à l’Akatsuki, des preuves concrètes et surtout... des témoins. 

La porte d’entrée de son appartement s’ouvrit, attirant l’attention de Kakashi sur son visiteur : Chu. L’inspecteur sourit à son compagnon, mais son sourire disparut rapidement. Pour n’importe qui, Chu aurait eu l’air égal à lui-même. Mais lui le connaissait trop bien pour manquer les discrets signes d’agitation : les mains légèrement tremblantes, la pointe d’angoisse dans les yeux noirs et le pincement fébrile des lèvres fines. 

\- Kashi...   
A l’entente de la voix préoccupée et l’imperceptible affolement qu’elle contenait, l’interpellé se leva rapidement pour prendre son bien-aimé dans ses bras.   
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda-t-il soucieux, refermant une étreinte protectrice sur la fine silhouette élancée légèrement raide.   
\- Faut qu’on se sorte de là... Très vite.

L’urgence bien présente dans le ton du tueur à gage, réputé pour son calme à toute épreuve, inquiéta davantage encore l’inspecteur. Tout en caressant doucement le dos sensiblement tendu de son amant, il l’entraîna vers le canapé où il l’assit, sans le lâcher pour autant.   
\- Calme-toi, et dis-moi ce qu’il se passe. C’est en rapport avec le message que tu m’as envoyé hier ?

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit et Kakashi attendit patiemment quelques secondes que son compagnon se reprenne. Celui-ci finit par se redresser, quittant l’étreinte rassurante de son amant et plongea ses orbes onyx dans l’œil unique de son amour.  
\- Madara se doute que je suis une taupe. A l’heure actuelle, il n’a aucune preuve, seulement des soupçons. Mais le connaissant, il ne mettra pas longtemps à trouver ce qu’il faut pour confirmer ses doutes. Et là... il s’en prendra à mon petit frère. Il me l’a très clairement fait comprendre hier soir. 

Kakashi fronça les sourcils et demanda d’une voix posée :  
\- La mort d’Hotaru no Gôya, c’est toi ?   
Chu approuva d’un signe de tête et ajouta :  
\- Je n’avais pas le choix...   
\- Je sais, soupira l’inspecteur. 

Attrapant brutalement l’un des bras de son amant, le tueur à gage reprit d’une voix pressante :  
\- Il faut qu’on se sorte de là, toi, moi et mon petit frère... Il n’y a plus de temps à perdre. Il faut... Il faut qu’on le retrouve et qu’on s’en aille le plus loin possible !  
Son compagnon l’interrompit d’un geste de la main et soupira lourdement avant de répondre :  
\- Demain soir... Demain soir, on passera à l’attaque pour faire tomber cette foutue organisation. J’attends le mandat du juge dans les heures qui viennent. 

Le visage de Chu exprima clairement sa surprise et le jeune homme souffla :  
\- D’un coup ? Comme ça ? Après tout ce temps... Tu as eu de nouveaux éléments ?   
\- Oui, répondit calmement Kakashi tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux, signe de nervosité chez lui.   
Quand il croisa le regard de Chu, ce fut pour y voir une détermination farouche et inflexible. Avec le tueur à gage de leur côté, ils avaient un atout de taille, mais ce qu’il devait lui dire maintenant ne l’enchantait pas vraiment. 

\- Tu te souviens que je t’ai demandé de te renseigner sur l’un des prostitués d’Hidan ?   
\- Taka, oui je m’en souviens. Je n’ai d’ailleurs jamais réussi à le voir, ni à apprendre grand chose, confirma Chu.   
\- Et je t’ai aussi demandé de rester attentif à une potentielle attaque sur la famille Uzumaki- Namikaze.   
Comprenant qu’il allait enfin savoir quel était le lien entre les deux, Chu se contenta d’hocher la tête en signe d’affirmation et attendit que son amant développe ce qu’il avait en tête. 

\- En fait, les deux sont liés, souffla Kakashi, l’une de ses mains repassant encore dans ses cheveux. C’est Naruto, le fils de Minato et Kushina qui a prit contact avec moi et m’a parlé de Taka. Je me suis renseigné de mon côté, et j’ai appris certaines choses... surprenantes. Mais qui m’ont permis d’obtenir un mandat pour arrêter tout ce petit monde, une bonne fois pour toutes.   
\- Quelles choses ? 

\- Tiens... lis par toi-même. Je l’ai reçu aujourd’hui.   
En disant cela, Kakashi tendit à son amant une liasse de feuilles couvertes d’écritures. Chu s’en saisit et lut attentivement ce qu’il avait sous les yeux. L’inspecteur observa soigneusement son compagnon, guettant ses réactions. Il craignait ce qui allait suivre et se tenait prêt à toutes éventualités : colère, désespoir, culpabilité... Quoi qu’il en soit, il savait que cela affecterait Chu et il tenait à le soutenir. Il vit les mains fines se mettre à trembler fortement. Les yeux noirs s’agrandirent et les lèvres fines s’entrouvrirent sur un souffle précipité, les traits du visage de son amant se décomposèrent au fil de sa lecture. 

Sa lecture achevée, Chu posa les feuilles sur la table basse et prit quelques minutes pour se reprendre. Ce qu’il venait d’apprendre le bouleversait, mais surtout éclairait sous un nouveau jour un certain nombre d’évènements. Sa colère et sa tristesse l’étouffèrent, la culpabilité lui noua la gorge. Mais, il musela vite tous ses ressentis. Toutes ces années en tant que tueur à gage lui avaient appris à garder le contrôle, à faire taire ses émotions, à n’être qu’une machine de guerre froide et sans pitié, en toute circonstance... 

Il aurait bien le temps plus tard de s'apitoyer et d’exprimer ses regrets. Maintenant, oui, maintenant ce n’était pas cela le plus important. Il voulait savoir… savoir et comprendre… et ensuite, oui ensuite, agir… C’était ça, le plus important. Il avait besoin d’entendre ce que son amant savait, puis il passerait à l’action. Ses émotions ne seraient que mauvaises conseillères. Finalement, il se tourna vers son compagnon et dit d’une voix ferme et décidée :   
\- Raconte-moi tout ! 

~oOo~

Naruto poussa un soupir à fendre l’âme alors qu’il reposait pour la énième fois son portable sur la table basse après l’avoir consulté. Toujours aucun message... Le jeune homme soupira à nouveau, ses yeux se posant sur le plafond au dessus de sa tête, sans vraiment le voir. Étalé sur son canapé, il avait mollement zappé jusqu’à tomber par hasard sur une rediffusion de la saga du Seigneur des Anneaux et immanquablement son esprit avait dérivé vers son ex-amant : Taka. 

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, il n’arrivait pas à tourner la page et à l’oublier. Tout le lui rappelait sans cesse. Il avait l’impression que son appartement était rempli de souvenirs du brun. La besace rouge que le prostitué avait laissée en le quittant était maintenant rangée dans un placard de sa chambre, pas même vidée de son contenu. Il n’avait même pas eu le courage de l’ouvrir, sachant pertinemment ce qu’elle contenait : la tenue de “travail” de son ex-amant. 

Kyuubi gémit doucement, attirant l’attention de son maître sur lui. Ce dernier poussa un énième soupir et se leva en marmonnant :  
\- Oui Kyu, je sais. C’est l’heure de ta promenade. Allez viens !  
Le chien suivit docilement le jeune homme blond jusque dans l’entrée, attendant sagement que celui-ci enfile ses chaussures et lui mette sa laisse, seul son moignon de queue s’agitant frénétiquement en signe de joie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto sortit de son immeuble, Kyuubi tenu en laisse, et tous deux prirent le chemin du parc le plus proche, au rythme du canidé qui boitait encore. Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme se laissa guider par le rottweiler qui connaissait le chemin par cœur, reniflant ici et là les lampadaires ou un coin de mur, marquant son territoire au passage. Les arbres du parc surgirent au loin et le chien accéléra le rythme, pressé de gambader sur l’herbe. C’était tellement plus agréable que de s’abîmer les griffes sur le bitume du trottoir.

A cette heure-ci, il n’y avait plus grand monde qui se promenait le long des allées gravillonnées. Seuls quelques rares promeneurs profitaient de la fraîcheur de ce début de nuit. Après s’être assuré que cela ne poserait aucun problème, Naruto détacha la laisse de Kyuubi, le laissant courir à son aise sur l’espace herbeux et s’installa sur un banc. Il se perdit dans la contemplation passive du parc, une douce brise agitant ses mèches blondes devant ses yeux.

Levant la tête, Naruto observa les étoiles qui brillaient au-dessus de lui, ses pensées dérivant à nouveau vers Taka. Son cœur se serra douloureusement en pensant au brun, et pour la énième fois il sortit son portable de sa poche. Depuis deux jours, il tentait vainement de joindre celui qu’il ne pouvait cesser d’aimer. Mais ses messages restaient sans réponse et quand il appelait il tombait toujours directement sur la messagerie.

Une vague d’inquiétude le saisit, comme à chaque fois qu’il pensait à ce qui avait pu arriver au prostitué. Son mac l’avait-il battu et violé, peut-être même tué ? Ou bien était-il simplement retourné sur son bout de trottoir ? Vaquant à sa clientèle dont lui ne faisait maintenant plus partie... La tentation d’aller voir dans la Rue des Embrumes l’avait tenaillé, mais l’idée de peut-être surprendre Taka dans les bras d’un autre l’avait empêché de s’y précipiter. Il n’avait nullement envie d’avoir la confirmation de visu que son ex-amant avait repris ses activités, comme si de rien n’était. 

Une truffe humide se posa sur sa main, attirant son attention sur Kyuubi qui visiblement avait fini de s’ébattre dans l’herbe fraîche. Le chien pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et Naruto eut l’impression étrange que celui-ci pouvait comprendre sa peine. Passant une paume caressante sur la tête massive, il souffla :  
\- A toi aussi il te manque, hein ? 

Kyuubi gémit doucement en réponse, puis Naruto se leva et le rattacha à sa laisse, reprenant le chemin du retour. Le blond et son chien marchèrent sans se presser, la blessure de ce dernier n’étant pas encore complètement guérie et le faisant boiter. Tout en quittant le parc, l’étudiant en Droit s’obligea à ne pas se souvenir des fois où ils y étaient venu ensemble, lui, son rottweiler et son ex-amant. Taka et Kyuubi s’entendaient comme larrons en foire et rien n’amusait plus le chien que de courser le brun à travers tout le parc, jusqu’à lui sauter dessus pour lui lécher le visage sous ses éclats de rire.

Une vibration au fond de sa poche fit sursauter Naruto et il s’en voulut presque de se jeter si avidement sur son téléphone tout en priant pour que ce soit Taka. Juste pour pouvoir lui passer le savon qu’il méritait pour s’être foutu de sa gueule pendant tout ce temps et évacuer toute cette colère et cette inquiétude qui le rongeaient. Naruto espérait vraiment que ce soit lui, mais il fut profondément déçu en voyant le nom de son amie, Sakura, s’afficher sur l’écran de son portable. 

\- Naruto ?   
\- Hn... Comment vas-tu Sakura ?   
\- Nickel ! Dis-moi, Ino a bien besoin de se changer les idées, alors je pensais vous inviter tous chez moi vendredi soir pour une bouffe. Tu viendras ?   
Naruto hésita un instant avant de se dire qu’il n’avait aucune raison de refuser, même s’il n’avait pas réellement envie d’y aller. 

\- Ouais, ça va être sympa. Compte sur moi !  
\- Cool ! Tu peux amener ton amoureuse, si tu veux... On a tous hâte de la rencontrer, tu sais !   
\- Hn... Ce sera pas possible, elle... elle...   
Tout en s’ébouriffant les cheveux d’une main, soutirant un couinement à Kyuubi soudainement étranglé par le mouvement sur sa laisse, Naruto chercha frénétiquement une excuse quelconque... qui ne soit pas : on a rompu. Il ne pouvait qu’imaginer le long monologue que son amie lui ferait pour lui remonter le moral, et il préférait esquiver. Il n’était pas encore prêt...

\- Elle a un repas de famille, hyper important. L’anniversaire de sa mère ou un truc du genre... finit-il par dire, faute d’avoir trouvé mieux.   
\- Ah... Tu viendras seul alors.  
\- Oui.   
\- Bon, dommage... Rendez-vous vendredi, dix-huit heure, chez moi.   
\- Entendu. J’y serai.   
\- Ok. Allez, faut que j’appelle les autres. Salut ! 

Naruto raccrocha et ses pensées dérivèrent vers l’ex petit-ami d’Ino, celui qui ressemblait à son ex-amant : Akira. Les similitudes entre les deux bruns étaient troublantes, et il n’arrivait pas à s’ôter de l’esprit que ce n’était pas une coïncidence. Pourtant, à sa connaissance, Taka n’avait aucune famille, et Sasuke n’avait aucun cousin ou frère jumeau caché. Alors quel était le lien entre eux deux ? L’un d’entre eux était-il Sasuke ? Et si oui... Lequel ? 

Si c’était Akira... pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas reconnu ? Taka souffrait d’amnésie, du moins c’était ce qu’il en avait déduit. Mais comme le prostitué avait avoué lui avoir menti depuis le début, il y avait de fortes chances pour que ça aussi ce soit bidon. Il avait simulé pour mieux le berner. Et lui comme un con, il était tombé dans le panneau, lui racontant ses souvenirs d’enfance et lui donnant ainsi toujours plus d’armes pour le duper. Akira pourrait-il être amnésique, lui aussi, et être véritablement Sasuke ?

Un soupir désabusé lui échappa alors qu’il pénétrait dans le hall de son immeuble. Malgré leurs ressemblances physiques, les deux garçons étaient diamétralement opposés en termes de comportement. Et s’il ne pouvait pas encadrer Akira, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’aimer Taka. Dans l’ascenseur, il consulta une nouvelle fois son téléphone, espérant, mais sans plus y croire, recevoir un message de son ex-amant. Finalement, c’était bien lui le plus crétin de l’histoire, le dindon de la farce.

Malgré tout le mal que Taka lui avait fait et malgré sa trahison, il voulait désespérément avoir de ses nouvelles, être sûr qu’il allait bien et surtout... pouvoir lui hurler dessus pour s’être foutu de sa gueule. Mais ses textos et messages vocaux laissés sur répondeur restaient lettres mortes, comme autant de bouteilles jetées à la mer et brisées sur les rochers par le ressac. Perdu dans ses pensées moroses, le jeune homme blond se laissa tirer hors de l'ascenseur jusqu’à la porte de son appartement par Kyuubi, plus prompt que lui à réagir à l’ouverture des portes.

Arrivé dans son vestibule, Naruto détacha la laisse du cou de son chien et se déchaussa, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, se morigénant de continuer à se faire du souci pour son enfoiré d’ex-amant et se promettant de tirer un trait définitif sur ses espoirs de revoir un jour Sasuke vivant. Il se l’était pourtant dit, répété et répété encore et encore quelques mois auparavant, mais sans parvenir à abandonner vraiment, à tourner la page.

Cette fois, il ne reviendrait plus en arrière, sa décision était ferme et définitive. D’ailleurs, il était plus que temps de jeter les quelques affaires que le prostitué avait laissé derrière lui. D’un pas décidé, Naruto se dirigea vers sa chambre où il ouvrit sa garde-robe pour en sortir le sac besace rouge qu’il avait lui-même offert au brun lors de leur tout premier week-end ensemble. Rageur, il en vida le contenu sur son lit, découvrant une tenue qu’il exécrait par dessus tout : un pantalon rouge, un gilet de costume noir et une paire de bottes usées. 

Prenant le tout à bras le corps, il se dirigea vers sa cuisine bien décidé à tout mettre dans le vide ordure. Il ne voulait rien garder qui lui rappelle Taka et les moments qu’ils avaient passés ensemble. Il faudrait d’ailleurs qu’il envisage de déménager. Outre le fait que maintenant le prostitué et son mac savaient où il habitait, son appartement était rempli de souvenirs du brun. Ce serait l’occasion de prendre un nouveau départ. 

Il pénétra dans son séjour et fut surpris de sentir un courant d’air frais. Il n’avait pourtant pas ouvert la baie vitrée ce soir, il en était certain. Tournant la tête, il aperçut sur son balcon Kyuubi se faire caresser par une silhouette sombre vaguement familière. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade alors qu’un espoir fou montait en lui. Lâchant les affaires qu’il tenait dans ses bras, il s’approcha de sa fenêtre à grands pas précipités et souffla :  
\- Taka...

Kyuubi se retourna en l’entendant et vint lui faire la fête comme s’il ne l’avait pas vu depuis des semaines. Mais Naruto l’ignora et ne quitta pas des yeux la silhouette qui se redressait devant lui et apparaissait plus clairement à la lueur des lumières de son appartement. Ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent et il posa une main sur la tête de son chien, lui signifiant par ce geste de rester sage. Une voix grave et calme retentit dans le silence :  
\- Non. Je ne suis pas Taka, Naruto.

Naruto détailla rapidement l’inconnu, cherchant à savoir si celui-ci était là en tant qu’ami ou en ennemi, se demandant vaguement comment l'intrus était entré chez lui. Un peu plus grand que lui, plus âgé aussi certainement, tout de noir vêtu, des cheveux courts et ébouriffés tout aussi sombres et des yeux onyx soulignés par des cernes... Non, jamais il n’avait vu cet homme auparavant. Pourtant, un vague sentiment de familiarité persistait, une étrange impression de déjà-vu... 

Se préparant à courir se mettre en lieu sûr avec son chien au moindre geste suspect, le jeune homme demanda d’une voix dénuée de toute chaleur à l’homme sur son balcon :  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous faire chez moi ? Et comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?  
Aucune expression ne se dessina sur le visage pâle de son interlocuteur qui répondit d’un ton toujours aussi calme :  
\- Nous serions plus à l’aise pour discuter à l’intérieur. Et tu n’as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne te veux aucun mal. Ton chien l’a bien compris, lui. 

Comme s’il avait compris qu’on parlait de lui, Kyuubi aboya joyeusement et se dirigea vers l’inconnu qui l'accueillit d’une caresse. Avec un soupir désabusé, Naruto ronchonna après son toutou bien trop social à son goût. Puis, se disant que de toute façon, il n’avait plus grand chose à perdre et qu’en cas de problème son téléphone portable était dans sa poche, il enjoignit silencieusement son invité mystère à le suivre à l’intérieur. 

Celui-ci s’exécuta et s’installa sans façon sur le canapé de son hôte, Kyuubi s’asseyant à ses pieds sur le tapis. Après une brève hésitation, Naruto s’installa à même le sol, en face du brun, attendant que ce dernier, qui prenait un peu trop ses aises à son goût, prenne la parole. Il supporta sans broncher le regard scrutateur posé sur lui, ne se gênant pas pour le détailler en retour, cherchant à savoir qui cet homme lui rappelait sans vraiment y parvenir.

Voyant que le silence s’éternisait, Naruto se décida à le rompre :  
\- Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Je m’appelle Chu, répondit calmement son étrange invité. Je suis un ami de l’inspecteur Hatake. C’est lui qui m’a parlé de toi. Mais je t’ai déjà vu quand tu étais petit, ta mère me donnait des cours de violon.

Naruto se détendit imperceptiblement, comprenant d’où venait le sentiment de familiarité qui le gênait depuis de longues minutes. Si c’était un ancien élève de sa mère, il y avait de fortes chances qu’il l’ait effectivement croisé par le passé. Cependant, deux choses le dérangeaient encore, et il en fit part sans attendre à son étrange visiteur :  
\- Comment êtes-vous rentré chez moi ? Et pourquoi Mr Hatake vous a-t-il parlé de moi ? énonça-t-il avec méfiance.

Assis dans le canapé du blond, Chu prit son temps pour répondre, cherchant ses mots. Il ne devait pas trop en dire, tout en soutirant un maximum d’informations au jeune homme face à lui. Il l’avait immédiatement reconnu malgré les années. Mais plus que ses cheveux blonds qui défiaient la gravité, plus que ses yeux bleus comme un ciel d’été, c’était ses cicatrices sur les joues qu’il avait tout de suite remarquées.

D’une voix toujours aussi calme qui cachait parfaitement sa curiosité, Chu s’expliqua, éludant volontairement une partie de la question du blond :  
\- Je suis chargé de l’enquête sur Taka. Apparemment, tu as passé pas mal de temps avec lui et j’aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu sais de lui. Comment il est, comment tu l’as rencontré, et ce qu’il s’est passé entre vous.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et observa attentivement son vis-à-vis.  
\- Si c’est pour une déposition, je peux me déplacer jusqu’au commissariat. Et pourquoi enquêtez-vous sur lui ?  
\- Tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas te donner les détails d’une enquête en cours, n’est-ce pas ? Et il ne s’agit pas d’une déposition, je suis ici officieusement. Je veux en savoir plus sur lui pour mieux le comprendre et surtout... pour pouvoir l’aider. 

Le souffle de Naruto se bloqua dans sa gorge à la fin de la phrase de son interlocuteur.   
\- Il a des ennuis ?   
Malgré lui, il ne put cacher l’affolement qui perça dans sa voix et il s’en voulut de montrer si ouvertement que le sort du prostitué lui importait bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Face à lui, Chu ne changea pas d’expression et se contenta de répondre :  
\- On va tout faire pour l’aider. Mais pour y parvenir, j’ai besoin de le connaître davantage. Et j’ai besoin de toi pour ça. 

Troublé, Naruto se leva et alla se chercher une bière fraîche. Parler de Taka à un inconnu allait être difficile. Lui qui voulait tourner la page, et surtout tout oublier de cette histoire... Machinalement, il proposa à son invité surprise une boisson que celui-ci accepta. Une fois réinstallé, le blond avala une grande gorgée du breuvage frais et amer avant de se lancer dans son récit, conscient du regard onyx posé sur lui et qui ne le quittait pas.

\- En fait, je l’ai rencontré par hasard. Un foutu hasard... Je ne suis pas du genre à aller aux putes chaque week-end. Avant lui, je n’avais même jamais payé de prostitués. Jamais. Je ne comprenais même pas les gens qui font ça. Ce soir-là, j’étais avec des amis et on allait en boite. En passant devant une rue, on a vu des hommes qui se battaient. Un de mes amis a prévenu la police et quand les flics sont arrivés... les mecs se sont barrés en courant.

Chu écouta attentivement le jeune homme face à lui, notant la tristesse envahissant les iris azur. Naruto, qui s’était interrompu le temps de boire un peu, poursuivit son récit :  
\- C’est là que je l’ai vu. Il courait, je sais même pas vers où. Je l’ai attrapé sans réfléchir, et il s’est retourné, sûrement pour me frapper. Mais, il ne l’a pas fait. Et moi... j’en revenais pas. Il lui ressemblait tellement… 

\- Ressemblait à qui ? intervint Chu.  
Les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur se plantèrent dans les siens et celui-ci souffla :  
\- A Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiwa : mon meilleur ami...  
Se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, Naruto soupira avant de reprendre :  
\- Un mec hyper grand est venu vers nous et l’a emmené. Il a disparu comme ça, ce soir-là, sur la moto de ce type. Et moi... j’étais... j’étais stupéfait.

Un rire amer lui échappa, touchant sans le savoir l’impassible tueur à gage assis dans son canapé.  
\- Sasuke est mort il y a dix ans, et... je ne l’ai jamais oublié. Du coup, je me suis accroché à Taka. Il lui ressemblait tellement… Je l’ai cherché partout, et finalement je suis allé dans cette rue : la Rue des Embrumes. Et je l’ai revu. Il tapinait, il fumait comme un pompier et buvait comme un trou. Mais plus je le regardais, plus je trouvais qu’il ressemblait à Sasuke. C’est idiot, hein ? Mais j’y croyais… j’espérais.

Sentant toute la détresse contenue dans la voix de l’étudiant, Chu secoua négativement la tête et souffla :  
\- Non. Ce n’est pas idiot. Quand on a perdu un être cher, on se raccroche à ce qu’on peut. Et s’il lui ressemblait autant que tu le dis, c’est normal que tu aies voulu te rapprocher de lui.  
Naruto se leva brusquement et alla chercher quelque chose sur son bureau.

Sans un mot, il tendit à son visiteur une photo, la photo de Sasuke à son dixième anniversaire avec un chaton noir dans les bras. Puis extirpant son portable de sa poche, il chercha un peu, avant de le tendre lui aussi au brun qui s’en saisit pour mieux voir. Sur l’écran était affichée l’une des rares photos de Taka que Naruto possédait. Taka avait ce sourire en coin si caractéristique et fixait l’appareil d’un air moqueur. Cette photo, Naruto l’avait prise lors de leur dernier week-end ensemble, juste avant qu’Hidan ne débarque et que son amant ne lui plante un couteau en plein cœur, son chien se faisant blesser au passage.

Chu compara silencieusement les deux photos. La ressemblance était en effet frappante. Difficile de croire qu’il ne s’agissait pas du même garçon avec dix ans d’écart. Pourtant, le tueur à gage nota aussi les différences : outre les piercings, Taka était plus pâle que Sasuke, son visage était plus creux aussi, ses lèvres plus fines. Ces changements infimes pouvaient être dus à l’âge, à une mauvaise alimentation, aux prises de drogue ou à tout autre chose. 

Il rendit les deux images à son hôte en disant :  
\- Effectivement, la ressemblance est troublante.   
Naruto approuva d’un signe de tête et reprit le fil de son histoire.   
\- Je suis allé plusieurs fois dans cette rue, pour le voir. A chaque fois, je me promettais que ce serait la dernière. Mais à chaque fois, j’y retournais. C’était plus fort que moi. Et un soir, j’ai vu son mac le corriger. 

Au souvenir de la scène horrifiante, le blond ferma les yeux et avala une nouvelle gorgée de bière. Ce moment avait certainement été l’un des pires de sa vie. Assister sans pouvoir rien faire, impuissant, au viol de celui qui ressemblait tant à son meilleur ami, il en faisait encore régulièrement des cauchemars. Et s’il devait être honnête avec lui-même, c’était ce souvenir qui le poussait à appeler Taka pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien. Ce type pouvait avoir recommencé ou pire encore… 

\- C’est la semaine d'après que j’ai craqué. Il était mal en point et l’un de ses collègues venait de le frapper, le faisant tomber. J’avais déjà plus ou moins décidé de le payer pour une nuit complète. Je m’étais souvenu que Sasuke avait une tache de naissance sur la hanche. Alors, je voulais vérifier. Mais, au final, j’ai parlé sans réfléchir, et je lui ai demandé combien c’était pour un week-end complet avec lui.

\- Un week-end complet ? s’étonna Chu. Et il a accepté ?  
\- Oui. Ce soir-là... j’ai vu la tache de naissance sur sa hanche. La même, exactement la même que celle de Sasuke.  
\- Et tu as couché avec lui.  
\- Non, protesta immédiatement Naruto. Enfin si... Mais, pas ce week-end là.

Chu leva un sourcil interrogatif et reprit, plus qu’étonné :  
\- Pas ce week-end là ? Mais tu l’as payé, non ? En plus, j’imagine que ça a dû te coûter cher.  
\- Je sais que ça parait dingue ! Mais non, je n’ai pas couché avec lui ce week-end là, ni le suivant. En fait, on a fait l’amour pour la première fois qu’au bout de trois mois.  
Naruto fixa son interlocuteur, le mettant au défi de dire quoi que ce soit. Celui-ci s’abstint de tout commentaire, préférant écouter la suite du récit de ce blond bizarre qui se payait une pute pour ne même pas la sauter.

Naruto soupira et reprit le fil de son histoire, son histoire avec Taka. Raconter tout ça à un parfait inconnu était étrange, mais quelque part, ça le soulageait.  
\- Durant trois mois, je l’ai vu presque tous les week-ends. C’était toujours le même scénario : j’allais le chercher le vendredi soir dans sa rue, je donnais l’argent au roux qui surveillait et je l’emmenais à l’hôtel.

\- J’ai appris à le connaître, à l’apprécier... Vous voulez savoir comment il est ? Taka est drôle, gentil, moqueur, râleur. Il a peur de l’eau, ou plutôt non, il ne supporte pas d’avoir la tête sous l’eau. Il est gourmand : il adore le chocolat, et toutes les cochonneries mauvaises pour la santé. Il s’émerveille comme un gamin devant les trucs qu’il connaît pas. Il est curieux de tout. Et il pense souvent aux autres avant lui-même. Une fois, il a voulu acheter un ballon pour les gosses de son quartier. Une autre, il m’a obligé à regarder le Seigneur des Anneaux, juste pour pouvoir raconter le film à l’un de ses amis. 

Chu observa le jeune homme blond qui lui faisait face, notant la tendresse parfaitement perceptible dans la voix et dans les yeux de celui-ci. Il n’avait pas le moindre doute quand à l’attachement de l’étudiant pour le jeune prostitué. Puis, la tendresse laissa place à la colère, et le ton de Naruto se durcit alors qu’il reprenait :   
\- Mais tout ça... c’était du vent ! 

Relevant la tête qu’il avait inconsciemment baissée, Naruto poursuivit, une bile amère lui remontant dans la gorge au souvenir de la trahison de son amant.  
\- Cet enfoiré s’est bien foutu de moi. Il m’a fait croire qu’avec moi c’était différent, que je n’étais pas un client comme les autres. Et moi, j’y ai cru. Mais quand son mac a débarqué ici pour venir le chercher, il m’a laissé tomber comme une merde en disant qu’il m’avait menti depuis le début. Je n’étais que sa vache à lait et rien d’autre !

\- Hidan est venu le chercher ici ? s’enquit calmement Chu.   
\- Oui. Avec deux mecs pas nets, ajouta Naruto.   
\- Et il t’a dit qu’il t’avait menti ?   
\- Oui. Enfin, il l’a pas dit comme ça. Mais, c’est ce que ça voulait dire... Et il s’est barré avec ces types qui ont failli tuer mon chien ! 

Chu fronça les sourcils, ayant peur de comprendre.   
\- Ils étaient armés ?   
\- Ils avaient des flingues, oui.  
\- Naruto...   
Le ton sérieux de son interlocuteur poussa Naruto à le regarder. 

\- Est-ce que ces mecs s’en étaient déjà pris à toi ?   
\- Hmm... Je sais pas si c’est les mêmes, mais trois semaines auparavant trois types m’ont tabassé alors que je sortais de boite. Ils étaient envoyés par le mac de Taka.   
\- Je vois... soupira Chu.   
\- Cet enfoiré de Taka ne voulait plus me voir après ça, et moi comme un con je me suis accroché ! Il a bien dû se marrer, tiens ! râla le blond. 

\- Je ne pense pas non.  
Surpris par la froideur soudaine du brun, Naruto fronça les sourcils et se souvint qu’après tout, ce type : il ne le connaissait même pas. Devenu méfiant, il demanda :  
\- Et qu’est-ce que vous en savez ?   
Chu soupira légèrement avant d’entreprendre de s’expliquer. 

\- Je connais bien les méthodes de l’organisation pour laquelle bosse Taka. Si son mac t’a déjà envoyé des mecs pour te tabasser, c’est que, pour une raison ou une autre, il voyait d’un mauvais œil votre... relation. Quelle qu’en soit la nature. Taka avait raison de ne pas vouloir te revoir, et il a eu tort de te céder. C’est sûrement parce que vous n’avez pas tenu compte du premier avertissement qu’il t’a envoyé qu’Hidan est venu ici.

Voyant que son interlocuteur semblait commencer à comprendre un peu mieux, Chu décida d’enfoncer le clou :  
\- Ils sont venus chez toi, armés. Et ils ont tiré sur ton chien, n’est-ce pas ?  
Naruto hocha la tête silencieusement, le cœur serré d’angoisse, attendant une suite qu’il appréhendait.

\- D’après toi, que ce serait-il passé si Taka n’avait pas agi comme il l’a fait ce soir là ? Ils t’auraient tué, et lui dans la foulée sûrement. Ou ils auraient fait l’inverse : tuer Taka devant toi et te tuer après. En disant qu’il t’avait menti... il t’a sauvé la vie ! Et il a sûrement payé le prix fort pour ça.  
Chu vit parfaitement l’étudiant pâlir soudainement, prenant conscience de tout ce qu’impliquait ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

Naruto sentit son cœur s’arrêter dans sa poitrine, avant de repartir en une course affolée. Taka... Taka l’avait protégé ? Alors que c’était lui qui lui avait promis de le faire. Par sa faute, Taka avait des ennuis, de gros ennuis. Sans réfléchir, il sortit son portable qu’il avait remis dans sa poche et appela son amant. Son inquiétude grandit quand il tomba pour la énième fois sur le répondeur.  
\- Taka, c’est moi, Naruto. Rappelle-moi ! Je t’en prie. Si tu ne veux plus me parler, envoie-moi juste un message. Mais, dis-moi que tu es vivant ! S’il-te-plait !

Chu se releva et posa une main qu’il espéra rassurante sur l’épaule du jeune homme face à lui.  
\- C’est inutile que tu l’appelles, il n’a sûrement pas son portable avec lui. Mais rassure-toi, il est vivant.  
\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?  
\- Ça n’a pas d’importance, l’important c’est que je sais qu’il est vivant. Mais de toute façon, ça ne change rien. Taka va sortir de ta vie, tu le ne reverras jamais. C’est mieux ainsi. Pour vous deux.

Naruto regarda, incrédule, l’homme brun qui prenait déjà la direction du balcon. Réalisant soudain ce que son invité impromptu venait de dire, il se redressa d’un bond et se jeta presque sur lui en s’exclamant :  
\- Quoi ? Comment ça il va sortir de ma vie ?! Je ne le reverrais plus jamais ? Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire ?   
\- Exactement, c’est ce que je viens de dire, répondit platement Chu. 

\- Pas question ! vociféra Naruto. Je refuse de le laisser tomber ! Je lui ai promis de l’aider. J’ai déjà réfléchi à la question. J’ai de l’argent, on partira pour l’étranger, on se refera une nouvelle vie ailleurs ! Mais je vous interdis de me l’enlever !  
Tout en protestant vertement aux oreilles de son visiteur, Naruto lui secoua le bras, l’empêchant de quitter son appartement.

Se tournant complètement vers son interlocuteur pour lui faire face, Chu lui demanda :  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferais-tu ça pour lui alors que tu pensais il n’y a pas deux minutes qu’il t’avait menti ?  
\- Parce que... Parce que je l’aime. Putain ! Je l’aime comme un fou, souffla Naruto.   
Devant le regard impénétrable de Chu, le blond se sentit presque rougir, mais ne le lâcha pas des yeux. 

\- Alors, oui au départ, au tout départ je ne m’intéressais à lui que parce que j’étais sûr et certain que c’était Sasuke. Mais ensuite... Je suis tombé amoureux de lui, amoureux comme jamais je ne l’ai été. Et maintenant, alors même que j’ai des doutes, que j’ai peur de m’être trompé, je l’aime toujours autant. Je m’en fous qu’il soit Sasuke ou non. Je m’en fous complètement ! La seule chose que je veux... C’est lui ! Je l’aime et même si lui ne m’aime pas de la même façon, c’est pas grave, je veux quand même être à ses côtés, et l’aider !

Chu sonda le regard azur qui le dardait sans faillir, y cherchant une faille, un doute, quelque chose. Mais, il n’y vit que de la détermination et de la sincérité. D’un coup d’œil, le tueur à gage s’assura que personne ne pouvait les entendre et pour plus de sûreté, il entraîna le jeune homme à l’écart de la baie vitrée. Il se rapprocha du blond afin de ne pas avoir à parler trop fort, après tout il était bien placé pour savoir que les murs pouvaient avoir des oreilles. 

\- Écoute-moi bien, d’accord. Avant de prendre une telle décision, il faut que tu saches que si tu décides d’aider Taka, jamais plus tu ne pourras revenir ici, jamais plus tu ne reverras tes amis, ni ta famille. Eux te croiront mort, et c’est ce que tu seras aux yeux du monde entier. Et le risque que tu meures vraiment n’est pas exclu. Tu as des parents qui t’aiment, des amis, tes études... Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir quitter tout ça juste par amour ? Alors que tu n’es même pas sûr que cet amour soit réciproque, et que c’est une pute ?

Naruto hésita un instant, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire le brun. Ses amis lui manqueraient évidemment, mais ils s’en remettraient et lui s’en ferait de nouveaux. Ses parents ? Il ne les voyait presque jamais, communiquant avec eux par mail ou webcam. Alors oui, ce serait dur pour eux, mais ils étaient encore jeune, rien ne les empêcherait d’avoir un nouvel enfant. Ses études, il pouvait toujours les reprendre ailleurs. Mais Taka... 

Comme un film qui passe en accéléré, Naruto visualisa tous les souvenirs qu’il avait avec celui qu’il aimait. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, se souvenant de la voix grave et douce de celui-ci, de son rire, de son sourire... Et sa décision fut prise. Ouvrant les yeux, il planta un regard plus que déterminé dans les orbes onyx de son vis-à-vis, et déclara d’un ton ferme.   
\- Je ferai ce qu’il faut pour l’aider. Et s’il faut tout quitter pour ça, alors peu importe. Je le ferai. 

Comprenant que le blond ne changerait pas d’avis, en tout cas pas pour l’instant, Chu baissa encore d’un ton avant de lui expliquer :  
\- Tu connais la bibliothèque du quartier Ichiraku ?   
Devant le hochement de tête affirmatif de son interlocuteur, il poursuivit :   
\- Vas-y demain soir à minuit. Ne prends que ce que tu peux porter. Un sac, tes papiers, de l’argent et ta carte bleue, et si tu as des choses vraiment irremplaçables. Rien d’autre. 

Un geignement discret attira son attention sur le rottweiler qui les observait en silence, et Chu précisa :  
\- Tu ne peux pas emmener ton chien avec toi. Tu dois trouver quelqu’un pour le garder.  
\- Ce ne sera pas un problème, répondit Naruto sentant son cœur se serrer à l’idée de laisser son compagnon à quatre pattes derrière lui, mais comprenant la nécessité de la chose.

\- S’il n’y a personne quand tu arrives, reste sur place. Mais sois prudent. Si quoi que ce soit te semble suspect, va-t-en !   
\- Qui viendra me chercher ?   
\- Kakashi Hatake, l’inspecteur. Tu le connais, n’est-ce pas ?   
\- Oui. 

Ayant dit tout ce qu’il avait à dire, Chu s’éloigna de Naruto, donna une caresse à Kyuubi et ouvrit la baie vitrée. Juste avant de disparaître, il se retourna et lança :  
\- Tu as jusqu’à demain pour réfléchir. Si tu changes d’avis ne viens pas, personne ne t’en voudra. Par contre, si tu viens : ne sois pas en retard. Kakashi ne t’attendra pas longtemps.  
Et sur ces derniers mots, il se fondit dans la nuit; laissant Naruto seul dans son appartement.

Kyuubi observa son maître fermer la baie vitrée et se laisser tomber dans le canapé en silence. Dès que celui-ci fut affalé sur le sofa, il alla quémander une caresse et écouta la voix grave et teintée de tristesse qui lui parlait :  
\- Je vais devoir te laisser là, Kyu. Je demanderai à Kiba de s’occuper de toi. Je suis sûr qu’il acceptera et avec lui au moins, je suis sûr que tu ne manqueras de rien. Et puis, tu l’aimes bien Akamaru, non ?

Bien qu’il ne comprenne pas un mot de ce que venait de dire son maître, Kyuubi pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et gémit doucement, sensible à l’affliction de celui qui était son compagnon depuis cinq ans maintenant. Un soupir échappa à Naruto qui se redressa finalement et sortit son portable de sa poche.  
\- Je ferais quand même mieux d’appeler l’inspecteur Hatake pour être sûr que ce n’est pas un piège cette histoire, dit-il d’une voix méfiante.

Après tout, il ne savait rien de cet homme qui était entré et sorti de chez lui par le balcon. Il habitait pourtant au dernier étage de son immeuble qui en comprenait quand même six ! Comment ce type avait-il pu monter jusque-là ? En volant ? Il se prenait pour qui : Spiderman ? Décidé à en savoir plus, Naruto composa le numéro de l’inspecteur Hatake, croisant les doigts pour que son étrange visiteur ne lui ait pas menti.

Après trois sonneries, la voix du policier retentit, faisant tressaillir le blond.  
\- Inspecteur Hatake ?  
\- ...  
\- C’est Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. J’ai reçu une visite bizarre ce soir, un certain Chu qui voulait des renseignements sur Taka. Il dit vous connaître...  
\- ...

\- Il m’a dit de venir demain soir à un endroit bien précis, que vous m’y retrouverez, que vous alliez aider Taka... Il se passe quoi au juste ? Et puis c’est qui ce type ?  
\- ....

En entendant la réponse de l’inspecteur, Naruto blêmit et lâcha le téléphone qui tomba sur le tapis à ses pieds. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et sans réfléchir, il se précipita sur le balcon, cherchant à rattraper cet homme étrange qui venait de partir. Mais en vain, ce dernier avait déjà disparu. Sous les pâles reflets de l’astre lunaire naissant, tout était calme et silencieux. Son visiteur semblait s’être évanoui sans laisser la moindre trace de sa venue.

De retour dans son salon, encore sous le choc de ce qu’il venait d’apprendre, le jeune homme récupéra son téléphone d’où sortait la voix grave et inquiète du policier.  
\- ...  
\- Ça va, merci. Demain... Demain soir, je serais là. Je vous le promets.  
Et sur cette promesse, Naruto raccrocha, plus déterminé que jamais.

D’un bond, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, bien décidé à faire son sac et surtout à tout prévoir pour le lendemain. En passant, il ramassa la besace rouge de Taka, fouillant dans les quelques affaires du prostitué pour voir s’il y avait des objets de valeurs. N’en trouvant aucun, il laissa les vêtements en plan et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour réunir l’essentiel. Tout en ouvrant les tiroirs et les portes de sa garde robe, il appela Kiba. 

Son ami accepta de bon cœur de s’occuper de Kyuubi durant les vacances du blond qui prétexta un besoin de changer d’air pour aller voir ses parents actuellement en Russie. Il sortit la même excuse à Gaara pour expliquer son absence du lendemain. Pas question d’aller en cours : il devait passer à la banque pour s’occuper de ses comptes et faire un peu de ménage dans son appartement. Il déposerait ses clés dans la boite aux lettres de son ami, faisant confiance à celui-ci pour s’occuper de ses affaires après son départ. 

~oOo~

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville, les rues se vidant de leurs passants diurnes pour laisser la place aux noctambules de tous poils. C’était l’heure où les jeunes sortaient boire un verre au bar, les couples allaient au restaurant, les travailleurs nocturnes prenaient leurs postes et où les clients commençaient à affluer dans la Rue des Embrumes. Dans l’ombre, les trafics divers et variés se mettaient en route, profitant de l’obscurité. 

Dans l’une des salles du commissariat, l’inspecteur Hatake faisait face à son équipe au grand complet, des cartes topographiques étalées sur la table devant lui. D’un doigt, il désigna différents endroits sur les plans, distribuant ses instructions à ses collègues. Il leur rappela les consignes de sécurité et s’assura qu’ils étaient tous bien équipés. Puis d’une voix ferme et décidée, il déclara :  
\- On lance l’opération Juubi !

Akira hésita un bref instant avant de finalement se décider à aller au bout des choses. Cet après-midi, suite à une réflexion anodine de la gouvernante, il s’était interrogé sur les origines exactes de la fortune de ses parents. Curieux, il avait profité de leur absence pour aller fouiller le bureau de son père, espérant y trouver des réponses. Il savait d’avance qu’il était inutile de poser directement la question. Ni son père, ni sa mère, ne prendraient la peine de lui répondre. 

Il avait attendu d’être sûr qu’aucun domestique ne le prendrait sur le fait, avant de rentrer dans le bureau du chef de famille. Après des fouilles minutieuses, il n’avait finalement rien trouvé d’étrange ou d’anormal, et il concentra toute son attention sur le seul tiroir qui soit fermé à clé. Attrapant un trombone et s’armant de patience, il avait réussi à forcer la serrure, découvrant une pile de dossiers portant tous un A majuscule et un intitulé. Intrigué, il s’en était emparé pour les parcourir.

Le premier nommé : Quartier Sud, était une liste de noms et de chiffres, rien qui l’aida à trouver de quoi il s’agissait. Dans un autre, il trouva des coupures de presse, toutes évoquant des meurtres, des attentats ou des affaires de mœurs. Mais ce qui l’interpella fut le fait que toutes ces affaires étaient en lien avec l’Akatsuki, célèbre organisation criminelle, dont lui-même n’avait jamais entendu parler en dehors des infos au journal TV.

De plus en plus intrigué, il avait approfondi ses fouilles, trouvant l’adresse d’un bâtiment industriel situé dans une zone où il n’y avait que ça. Rien n’était précisé sur l’usage du lieu, mais ses parents étant officiellement dans l’import-export, Akira supposa que c’était un lieu de stockage. Mais ce qui le surprit fut de ne trouver aucune adresse d’un quelconque bureau. Son père devait pourtant bien avoir des locaux professionnels autres que ce bâtiment, non ?

Alors qu’il fouillait minutieusement les différents dossiers sans réussir à trouver en quoi consistaient exactement les activités professionnelles de ses parents, il trouva une pochette intitulée : Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce fut cette trouvaille qui le poussa à sortir ce soir là et à aller dans le seul endroit dont il avait la localisation : le fameux bâtiment industriel. Il voulait des réponses. Il voulait comprendre. Ses parents lui devaient des explications et il les obtiendrait, foi d’Akira, si toutefois il s'appelait bien comme ça...

Pourquoi... Oui, pourquoi y avait-il des photos de lui, enfant, dans un dossier ne portant même pas son nom ? Qui était ce Sasuke Uchiwa ? Lui ? Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Il n’avait jamais été très proche de ses parents et avait souvent envisagé la possibilité d’avoir été adopté. Pourtant, voir que cette hypothèse était peut-être plus proche de la réalité qu’il ne le pensait lui faisait mal. Il ne s’était jamais vraiment senti aimé, mais...

Akira était-il son vrai prénom ? Ou bien s’appelait-il Sasuke ? Comment étaient ses vrais parents ? Pourquoi l’avaient-ils abandonné ? S’il avait été adopté, pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir dit ? Il était pourtant largement en âge de pouvoir comprendre. Autant de questions auxquelles il voulait des réponses. Et quel était le lien avec l’Akatsuki ? Après sa visite incognito dans le bureau de son père, il avait fait des recherches sur internet. Il avait faillit en tomber de sa chaise en reconnaissant le A majuscule tamponné sur chaque dossier comme étant le symbole de l’organisation criminelle la plus dangereuse du pays.

Au volant de sa petite citadine grise, Akira tournait et retournait dans sa tête tout ce qu’il venait d’apprendre, cherchant une explication logique et rationnelle. Il y en avait forcément une ! L’Akatsuki... Sasuke Uchiwa... Lui... Ses parents... Ses souvenirs d’enfances si flous... Il sentait au fond de lui que tout était lié. Mais il ne trouvait pas comment, et il sentait poindre un début de migraine. Pourquoi son père possédait ces dossiers ? Pourquoi ses parents ne lui avaient jamais rien dit s’il avait été adopté ? Quel était le lien entre sa famille et l’organisation criminelle ?

Le jeune homme farfouilla dans son sac pour trouver ses cachets anti-migraine. Il en avala un, espérant qu’il ferait effet rapidement afin d’être au mieux de sa forme pour affronter son père, enfin s’il le trouvait à l’endroit où il allait. Sa voiture s’engagea dans la zone industrielle et le jeune homme chercha le bâtiment dont il avait l’adresse. Le trouvant, il se gara à proximité et quitta l’habitacle de sa citadine luxueuse.

Rien de particulier ne distinguait ce bâtiment des autres. Des murs gris, pas de fenêtres, une grande porte sur le devant : rien d’original. Akira s’avança, apercevant deux hommes à l’entrée, bien décidé à leur demander où était son père. Mais alors qu’il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir, des assaillants armés et vêtus comme des membres du GIGN apparurent brusquement et encerclèrent le lieu. Les gardiens commencèrent à tirer sur les forces spéciales de la police de la ville et ceux-ci répondirent.

Choqué, Akira mit quelques secondes à réagir. Puis, prenant conscience de ce qu’il se passait, il courut se mettre à l’abri. Merde ! Mais, c’était quoi ça ? Pourquoi la police attaquait-elle le hangar ? Affolé et désorienté par les coups de feu qui résonnaient en tout sens, il chercha à rejoindre sa voiture, ne voulant surtout pas se retrouver pris entre deux feux et souhaitant plus que tout rester en vie. Du coin de l’œil, il vit la porte du bâtiment s’ouvrir et d’autres hommes armés en sortir, se joignant à la fusillade.

Habillé de la tenue réglementaire des forces de Police, Chu tira sans le moindre état d’âme sur l’un des hommes de l’Akatsuki, ne s’attardant pas outre mesure sur le fait qu’il avait parfaitement atteint sa cible. Ce soir, tout se jouait. Ce soir... il jouait sa liberté, sa vie... et surtout celle de son petit frère. Grâce aux plans précis et détaillés qu’il avait fourni à son compagnon, celui-ci avait pu monter une opération minutieuse où chacun avait son rôle à jouer.

Aucun membre de l’organisation criminelle n’en réchapperait ! Il se l’était promis ! Ceux qui ne mourraient pas ce soir, seraient jugés et emprisonnés à vie, voire condamnés à mort. Après... Après le procès, il quitterait le pays, avec son petit frère. Ils se reconstruiraient une vie ailleurs, loin, très loin de l’Akatsuki qui leur avait tout pris. Mais avant ça, il devait survivre à cette nuit, retrouver son frère, et n’avoir aucune pitié pour ceux qui étaient à l’origine de tous ses tourments.

Kakashi hurla un ordre dans son oreillette, l’équipe qu’il avait envoyée prendre le bâtiment à revers ayant réussi à pénétrer à l’intérieur. Il leur recommanda la prudence, l’endroit étant très certainement rempli de tueurs en formation. Le chef d’équipe le rassura et Kakashi se reconcentra rapidement sur ce qu’il se passait devant lui. Apercevant l’un des sbires de l’organisation dans sa ligne de mire, il tira, l’abattant sans faillir.

Chu vit Zabuza s’effondrer suite à un tir précis entre les deux yeux. Tournant la tête, il échangea un regard avec son amant qui se trouvait à ses côtés, son cœur battant la chamade quand d’un simple signe de tête, celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu’une équipe avait réussi à entrer à l’intérieur du bâtiment. Bientôt... Oui, bientôt, il pourrait serrer son petit frère dans ses bras... Une silhouette fine entra dans son champ de vision et Chu se prépara à tirer.

Mais il suspendit son geste en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui courait, les mains sur sa tête, cherchant visiblement à se protéger des tirs qui fusaient de toutes part. Son petit frère ! Mais... Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Comprenant soudain que celui pour qui il avait supporté tout ça durant toutes ces années était en danger, Chu se précipita vers lui, sans cesser d’abattre ses ennemis.

Un cri attira son attention et Akira tourna la tête. Il vit un policier courir vers lui et hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir. Fuir ? Attendre le représentant des forces de l’ordre ? Il n’était coupable de rien, n’est-ce pas ? Il était juste au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, rien d’autre. Stoppant sa course éperdue, Akira baissa les bras qu’il avait instinctivement posés sur sa tête pour se protéger. Avant qu’il ne réalise vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, tout devint noir autour de lui, une douleur fulgurante vrillant sa tempe. 

Les yeux de Chu s’écarquillèrent d’horreur quand une balle atteignit de plein fouet le jeune homme vers lequel il courait. Sous ses orbes élargis par l’effroi et le choc, il vit presque au ralenti la tête brune exploser sous la force de l’impact du projectile et le corps fin tomber au sol comme une marionnette à laquelle on aurait brutalement coupé les fils. Non ! Son petit frère ! Son cœur s’arrêta de battre dans sa poitrine alors qu’il hurlait le prénom de celui qu’il aimait plus que sa vie et pour qui il avait fait déjà tant de sacrifices :  
\- SASUKE !

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre: Chapitre 20 : Tout est fini.  
> Naruto, fort de son amour pour Taka, le retrouvera t-il ? L’ange de la mort rôde et a déjà commencé son labeur, qui seront ses victimes ?


	21. Tout est fini.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto, fort de son amour pour Taka, le retrouvera t-il ? L’ange de la mort rôde et a déjà commencé son labeur, qui seront ses victimes ?

La vieille femme frissonna et remonta frileusement le col de son manteau tout en suivant les deux inspecteurs qui marchaient à grandes enjambées devant elle. L’odeur d’antiseptique brûlait presque sa gorge, augmentant un peu plus les larmes qui embrumaient ses yeux. Dans ses mains ridées et abîmées par les outrages du temps, ses doigts fébriles tordaient un mouchoir au tissu fané. Elle esquissa un signe de croix tremblant quand elle croisa un brancard sur lequel reposait un cadavre recouvert d’un grand drap blanchâtre.

Jamais de sa vie elle ne se serait imaginée traverser un tel endroit, digne de toutes ces séries policières qu’elle regardait de temps en temps à la télé. Un nouveau frisson la parcourut des pieds à la tête. Les deux inspecteurs de police devant elle bifurquèrent vers une salle, s’orientant sans la moindre hésitation dans ce lieu silencieux, triste, froid et lugubre. Ils s’assuraient de temps à autre qu’elle les suivait toujours, non sans papoter ente eux du temps qu’il faisait et de ce qu’ils feraient ce week-end avec leur famille respective.

Ils lui tinrent la porte et elle pénétra dans la pièce glaciale à l’odeur de mort, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait en être autrement dans une morgue. L’une des mains de la vielle femme se crispa sur le haut de son manteau, alors qu’elle pressait l’autre sur sa bouche. Le médecin légiste, un homme blafard au regard vide derrière de grosses lunettes la salua poliment d’un signe de tête. Les deux policiers l’encadrèrent, se tenant prêts à la soutenir. Ils étaient tous regroupés autour d’une civière sur laquelle, sous l’un de ces grands draps gris de tristesse, un corps sans vie reposait à présent pour l’éternité. 

Le médecin tira doucement sur le drap, après un ultime coup d’oeil entendu échangé avec les deux inspecteurs. La tête fut dévoilée petit à petit, laissant apparaître un visage livide et figé à tout jamais. La vieille femme s’étrangla presque de désarroi, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues aux nombreuses ridules. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et elle manqua presque de s’effondrer sans force. Elle renifla bruyamment avant que ses sanglots accablés ne se répandent. Elle s’accrocha comme une malheureuse à son mouchoir, sa voix larmoyante appelant un Dieu qui, ce jour-là, avait oublié d’être miséricordieux.

\- Je pense que l’identification est positive… conclut platement l’un des deux inspecteurs.  
\- Vous aurez mon rapport écrit sur l’autopsie dans deux jours, comme d’habitude. ajouta le légiste.  
La pauvre nourrice s’accrocha à la civière, ivre de chagrin. D’une main tremblante, elle caressa timidement une fine mèche de cheveux noirs comme de l’encre de Chine. Elle l’avait élevé comme son propre fils, aimé comme si cet enfant était le sien… Pourquoi le sort était-il si cruel ? Qu’allait-elle devenir maintenant ?

Les deux policiers retirèrent sa main parcheminée de la sombre chevelure et la soutinrent, l’aidant à s’éloigner, à contrecœur, de cette vie trop vite fauchée.  
\- Madame, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. Au poste, on vous servira un café, ou un thé si vous préférez....  
A travers le brouillard de ses larmes amères et salées, la vieille femme hocha vaguement la tête, effondrée, ne prêtant plus guère attention aux paroles policées qui lui étaient adressées. Elle se sentait vide, incroyablement vide et malheureuse... Celui qu’elle considérait comme son fils était mort... 

~oOo~

MINUTES DU PROCÈS A HUIS CLOS DES MEMBRES DE L’AKATSUKI, LE 12 Septembre 2014 à 15h00 - Salle 1 du TRIBUNAL CORRECTIONNEL.

Président : Le Juge No Subaku, Ses Assesseurs : Mr Oonoki Tsuchikage et Mme Meï Terumi.  
Avocat de la défense : Maître Danzô Shimura.  
Représentants des parties civiles : pour l’État : Maître Tsunade Hime; pour les familles : Maître Jiraya Myôboku.  
Accusés : Konan Pain, Sasori Akasuna, Kabuto Yakushi, Kakuzu Kita, Yahiko Ame, Orochimaru Oto.

Président : “ Mesdames et Messieurs les accusés, levez-vous ! Vous serez jugés aujourd’hui pour les chefs d’accusations suivants : Proxénétisme, Pédophilie, Trafic et production de stupéfiants, Trafic d’armes, Meurtres prémédités, Braquages, Vols avec violences, Attentats, Expériences interdites sur des êtres humains, Détournements et blanchiment de fonds monétaires, Chantages, Viols, Enlèvements, Crime organisé. La séance est ouverte ! ” 

Le coup de maillet du juge résonna dans la salle comme un coup de tonnerre...

~oOo~ 

Naruto était arrivé en avance sur le lieu de rendez-vous donné par Chu. Toute la journée, il avait été sous tension, fébrile, impatient. Mais heureusement, il avait eu de quoi s’occuper. Après avoir déposé, non sans un pincement au coeur, Kyuubi chez Kiba, profitant que celui-ci soit en cours à la Fac pour esquiver des au revoir qu’il savait parfaitement être des adieux; il avait été à la banque pour fermer tous ses comptes. Ses amis et son chien allaient lui manquer…

Il avait retiré une grosse somme d’argent en liquide et fait transférer le reste sur un compte à part, y laissant l’accès à ses parents. Puis, il avait été dans une autre banque, pour y ouvrir un nouveau compte sous un nom d’emprunt, compte basé dans un paradis fiscal. Une fois tout ceci fait, il était rentré chez lui pour y faire un brin de ménage. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que ses amis trouvent son appartement sans dessus dessous.

Les affaires de Taka s’étaient retrouvées dans le vide-ordure, à part la besace rouge qu’il ne put se résoudre à jeter. Naruto ne tenait pas à les emmener, ni à ce que ses amis les trouvent. Il avait tué son ennui et son impatience en nettoyant de fond en comble son appartement. Ses affaires étant déjà prêtes, il n’avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon, à part se ronger les ongles... Avant de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous, il était passé chez Gaara pour déposer ses clés dans la boîte aux lettres de son ami.

Et depuis plus d’une heure, il était là, devant la bibliothèque, à attendre l’inspecteur Hatake, son sac en bandoulière sur une épaule et celui de Taka sur l’autre. Jetant un coup d’oeil à sa montre, il constata que le policier était en retard de quinze minutes. Il soupira de lassitude, espérant vraiment que celui-ci ne tarderait plus. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir toute la journée et était plus décidé que jamais. Il était prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie ! Une nouvelle vie dont Taka ferait partie, mais plus l’Akatsuki.

Une voiture blanche se gara juste devant lui et la vitre côté passager descendit lentement.  
\- Naruto !  
A l’appel de son prénom, le jeune homme se pencha vers la vitre, voyant le conducteur : Kakashi.  
\- Je vous attendais, lâcha le blond.  
\- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda le policier.

\- Absolument, rétorqua Naruto d’un ton ferme et déterminé.  
Puis, il ouvrit la portière et s’installa côté passager. Alors qu’il attachait sa ceinture, il vit son visiteur inattendu de la veille assis sur la banquette arrière.  
\- Bonsoir Naruto.  
L’étudiant en Droit salua Chu d’un signe de tête, le scrutant de la tête aux pieds. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait eu l’impression de l’avoir déjà croisé sans vraiment pouvoir dire où et quand exactement.

~oOo~

MINUTES DU PROCÈS DE L’AKATSUKI. TÉMOIGNAGE DE SASORI AKASUNA DIT LE SCORPION ROUGE.

Maître Danzô Shimura : J’appelle Sasori Akasuna à la barre. Jurez-vous de dire toute la vérité, et rien que la vérité ?  
Sasori : Je le jure.  
Maître Danzô Shimura : Vous êtes bien Sasori Akasuna, surnommé le Scorpion Rouge ?  
Sasori : Oui.

Maître Danzô Shimura : A quel âge avez-vous intégré l’Akatsuki ?  
Sasori : J’avais onze ans.  
Maître Danzö Shimura : Qui vous a recruté ?  
Sasori : Orochimaru Oto. C’est lui qui a recruté la quasi-totalité d’entre nous.  
Maître Danzô Shimura : Avez-vous eu le choix ?

Sasori : Oui, le choix entre mourir ou survivre. J’ai préféré survivre, je pense que vous pouvez le comprendre.  
Maître Danzô Shimura : Tout le monde peut le comprendre. Comment viviez-vous avant d’entrer dans l’Akatsuki ?  
Sasori : Dans la rue. Mes parents sont morts quand j’étais petit. C’est ma grand-mère qui m’a élevé. Mais elle n’avait pas beaucoup de moyens et elle était très malade. Elle est morte quand j’avais huit ans. Après ça, j’ai vécu dans la rue. Je n’avais pas d’autre famille.

Maître Danzô Shimura : Quand vous êtes entré dans l’Akatsuki, comment cela s’est-il passé ?  
Sasori : Je n’ai pas eu le choix. On m’a enfermé dans une cellule sombre pendant des jours avec à peine de quoi bouffer. Madara y est venu plusieurs fois me rendre visite. Il m’a violé, battu, marqué au fer rouge comme du bétail. Alors, j’aurais fait n’importe quoi pour lui, pour qu’il arrête de me torturer. Puis, il m’a envoyé sur le trottoir pour dealer. J’avais treize ans. Ensuite, comme je travaillais bien et que je me tenais à carreau, il m’a fait monter en grade. Un jour, il a découvert que j’avais un certain talent pour la chimie, alors il m’a confié un labo. J’étais obligé de faire ça, si je ne l’avais pas fait, il m’aurait tué !  
Maître Danzô Shimura : Merci Mr Akasuna. Maître Tsunade, Maître Jiraya... le témoin est à vous.

~oOo~

Étendu sur un lit, le jeune homme fixait le plafond blanc au-dessus de sa tête, cherchant à remonter le fil des événements pour comprendre comment il était arrivé là. Tous ses souvenirs étaient nimbés d’un drôle de brouillard, seuls quelques éléments lui parvenaient réellement. Il se souvenait vaguement de bruits de courses, de cris et de coups de feu. Puis quelqu’un était entré, l’avait détaché, pris dans ses bras et l’avait emmené, il ne savait où.

Après ça, un homme vêtu de blanc lui avait parlé, mais il n’avait pas compris ce qu’il lui disait. Son dernier souvenir se résumait aux cris stridents de la sirène d’une ambulance. Quand il s’était réveillé, il était là, dans cette chambre toute blanche, habillé d’une chemise bizarre qui se fermait dans le dos, une perfusion plantée dans le dos de sa main, et des machines avec des écrans sur lesquels des lignes colorées défilaient.

Un hôpital... Il était dans un hôpital. Après s’être rapidement examiné, il constata qu’il avait été lavé et soigné, des pansements couvrant les plaies qui parsemaient son corps. Il tenta de se lever mais retomba lourdement sur le lit, incapable de tenir debout sur ses jambes. La porte s’était ouverte et un médecin était entré. Le docteur l’avait examiné, lui expliquant qu’il était en sécurité ici et qu’il n’avait plus rien à craindre, qu’il était en état de choc et qu’il fallait qu’il y aille doucement.

En sécurité ? Plus rien à craindre ? C’était quoi cette histoire ? Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, il tenta de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais sans y parvenir. Décidément, il avait l’impression d’avoir constamment un train de retard. Il était dans le cirage. La porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit et il tourna la tête, curieux de voir qui était son nouveau visiteur. Trois hommes se tenaient dans l’embrasure de la porte. Mais il n’en vit qu’un, un seul qui retint toute son attention, le poussant à se redresser difficilement et à vouloir le rejoindre s’il l’avait pu, s’il en avait eu la force. 

\- Naruto...  
A peine le prénom avait-il franchi ses lèvres qu’il s’était retrouvé enserré dans une étreinte d’ours, la voix grave du blond résonnant à son oreille en une litanie incessante :  
\- Vivant, tu es vivant...  
Enroulant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme qui l’étreignait avec force, Taka retint difficilement ses larmes. Une seule chose comptait : Naruto, son Naruto, son beau blond bizarre pyjamaphile et saletéophobe, était là. 

Un tourbillon d’émotions le fit s’accrocher plus fermement à la blonde silhouette masculine et l’odeur légèrement épicée de l’After-shave de celui qu’il aimait emplit ses narines, le comblant de bonheur. C’était lui. Il était bien là, vraiment là, à lui chuchoter des paroles sans queues ni têtes tellement il était heureux et soulagé de le retrouver, à se confondre en excuses pour n’avoir été qu’un idiot, pour n’avoir rien compris… Il percevait la chaleur de son corps et les battements de son cœur, son étreinte ne faiblissant pas une seule seconde.

Un mouvement derrière le blond attira soudain son attention, le faisant relever la tête. Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge alors qu’il resserrait convulsivement ses bras autour de la nuque hâlée. Là, juste devant lui, se tenait l’homme brun qui avait accompagné Madara lors de l’une de ses visites dans sa cellule miteuse. Celui-là même qui avait assuré d’une voix froide et coupante qu’il n’était pas son frère. La peur fit trembler le mince filet de voix enrouée qui franchit ses lèvres desséchées et abîmées.   
\- Naruto ?

Entendant l’inquiétude percer dans le ton de son amant, l’interpellé se recula légèrement, voyant les orbes onyx écarquillés d’angoisse fixer quelqu’un derrière lui. D’une douce caresse sur la joue pâle marquée par de trop nombreux hématomes, il ramena le regard de Taka sur lui et sourit chaleureusement.  
\- Tout va bien, ce sont des amis, souffla-t-il d’une voix qu’il espéra rassurante.

Naruto se décala légèrement, s’asseyant tout près de son amoureux mais laissant ainsi le champ libre aux deux autres visiteurs. Sans le quitter pour autant des yeux, sa main enserra tendrement l’une des siennes. Taka observa en silence l’homme brun face à lui, surpris de voir tant d’émotions dans les orbes onyx de celui-ci. Tendresse, tristesse, joie, appréhension... tout cela brillait dans ces yeux aussi noirs que les siens. 

Encore cette sensation de déjà-vu... Il avait l’impression d’être à deux doigts de trouver la solution sans y parvenir réellement. Et, c’était frustrant. Son visiteur se rapprocha de lui, un doux sourire un peu timide sur le visage; et Taka sentit son cœur se serrer. Tournant la tête, il interrogea muettement son amoureux qui le fixait en semblant guetter ses réactions. Il revint au brun qui se tenait maintenant en face de lui, à portée de sa main.

Les yeux de Taka naviguèrent de Naruto à l’inconnu étrangement familier. Plus il le regardait, plus il sentait monter en lui cette envie irrépressible de se jeter dans ses bras, comme s’il le connaissait depuis toujours. Resserrant sa prise sur la main de Naruto, le prostitué détailla cet homme mince, cet étranger, qui semblait attendre quelque chose de lui. Essayant de faire le tri dans les sentiments conflictuels qui l’agitaient, Taka porta une main confuse à son front. Le connaissait-il ? L’avait-il vu ailleurs que dans sa cellule moisie où il aurait pu mourir ? 

Soudain, dans son esprit, un visage plus enfantin mais très ressemblant se superposa à celui de l’adulte qui lui faisait face. Grimaçant sous les efforts qu’il imposait à son cerveau déjà pas très en forme, il continua à fouiller sa mémoire perturbée. D’autres images ressurgirent, des visions d’un autre temps, d’une autre vie... Les fragments fugaces de souvenirs heureux de son enfance tremblèrent devant ses pupilles dilatées sous le choc, la surprise et le chagrin. Il releva la tête qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience d’avoir baissée, ses yeux écarquillés, sa bouche entrouverte par sa respiration laborieuse.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, le jeune alité tendit la main vers son vis-à-vis, attrapant une courte mèche de cheveux noirs. Et, d’une voix à peine audible noyée d’une douloureuse mélancolie, il souffla :  
\- Tes cheveux... tu les as... coupés...   
Une larme inconsciente glissa le long de sa joue maigre et pâle couverte de bleus. Son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine et sa gorge se contracta horriblement. Ce n’était pas possible, hein... ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Et pourtant… il ne pouvait pas en être plus sûr.

L’adulte brun hocha doucement la tête, ses yeux s’illuminant d’une lueur heureuse, lueur que Taka retrouva dans les orbes azurs de son amoureux quand il le regarda brièvement. Un sanglot lui échappa et avant même qu’il n’ait le temps de comprendre réellement, il se retrouva, en pleurs, dans les bras du brun qui murmura d’une voix rendue rauque par l’émotion :  
\- Sasuke...

Dans sa tête, dans son cœur, ce fut comme si, soudain, un voile épais venait de se déchirer. Tous ces rêves, tous ces cauchemars... c’était des souvenirs... Ses souvenirs, les siens. Il avait tant voulu nier cette possibilité, oublier, mais maintenant... maintenant qu’il inondait de larmes l’épaule de cet être si cher à son cœur qu’il avait cru mort, qu’on lui avait dit être mort, sa main toujours prisonnière de celle de son amoureux, il réalisait enfin qui il était vraiment. 

Trop petit, trop faible, trop jeune et démuni face à l’horreur, sans plus personne pour le protéger, impuissant face à ces êtres monstrueux, il avait oublié. Il avait tout oublié… Déchiré par la souffrance, le chagrin, la honte, la douleur, dévoré par ces hommes cruels et diaboliques; ses souvenirs chatoyants avaient été engloutis au plus profond de son être pour qu’il puisse trouver la force de survivre à ces heures si noires et dénuées d’espoir. Entre deux sanglots, le prostitué hoqueta faiblement :   
\- I... Itachi...

A l’entente de son prénom, ce prénom que ses parents lui avaient donné et que plus personne n’avait prononcé depuis dix ans, Chu resserra brutalement son étreinte autour du corps mince de son petit frère. Son petit frère... Enfin ! Enfin, il l’avait retrouvé ! Enfin, il pouvait le serrer dans ses bras ! Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans l’Akatsuki, le jeune homme se laissa submerger par l’émotion, des torrents de larmes s’échappèrent de ses yeux pour aller s’échouer dans la chevelure couleur encre de Chine de son cadet.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Kakashi en voyant les deux frères réunis. Croisant le regard de Naruto, le policier lui désigna la porte et le blond approuva d’un simple signe de tête. Laissant les deux frères enfin se retrouver après tant d’années de séparation, l’inspecteur quitta la pièce, se retrouvant dans le couloir aux murs nus où il attendit que le blond le rejoigne. Ce dernier détacha doucement sa main de celle de Sasuke, s’attirant immédiatement un regard mouillé et soucieux. 

Rassurant son amant d’un sourire, Naruto lui embrassa le haut du crâne avant de rejoindre le policier dans le couloir. Kakashi invita l’étudiant à boire un café, ce que celui-ci accepta avec joie. En silence, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria du bâtiment hyper sécurisé et top secret où ils se trouvaient. Naruto était totalement incapable de dire à quoi ressemblait l’extérieur de cet endroit, y ayant accédé par un long tunnel souterrain quand le policier l’avait conduit jusqu’ici. 

Assis autour d’une table et d’un bon café, les deux hommes laissèrent leurs pensées dériver vers leur amant respectif. Kakashi prit la parole, brisant le silence, l’amusement perçant dans sa voix :  
\- Alors, finalement nous voilà beaux-frères...  
Naruto releva la tête, surpris, avant de comprendre ce que voulait dire son vis-à-vis puis opina du chef avec un grand sourire. 

~oOo~

MINUTES DU PROCÈS DE L’AKATSUKI. TÉMOIGNAGE DE CHU.

Maître Tsunade Hime : Jurez-vous de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité ?  
Chu : Oui, je le jure.  
Maître Tsunade Hime : Veuillez décliner votre identité... exacte.  
Chu : Itachi Uchiwa. Fils aîné de Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa. Né le 9 Juin 1987. Surnommé Chu lors de mon intégration à l’Akatsuki.

Maître Tsunade Hime : Comment êtes-vous entré dans l’Akatsuki ?  
Chu : J’avais seize ans. J’étais sorti avec des amis quand deux hommes armés m’ont kidnappé. Ils m’ont enfermé dans une pièce sombre et froide. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré. Je ne voyais jamais personne. Plus tard, j’ai été amené devant Madara, le chef de l’organisation. Il m’a posé des questions sur moi, sur ma famille; puis a confié ma formation à Nagato.

Maître Tsunade Hime : Quelle formation ?  
Chu : Pour devenir un combattant. J’ai participé à des combats illégaux avant de devenir tueur à gage pour l’organisation.  
Maître Tsunade Hime : Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de faire tout ça ?  
Chu : Ils retenaient mon petit frère en otage. Madara me montrait régulièrement des photos et des vidéos de lui, et lui seul savait où il se trouvait. Si je n’obéissais pas, il le tuait. Et j’étais convaincu qu’il le ferait, alors j’ai fait tout ce qu’il me demandait. C’était la seule famille qu’il me restait... J’aurais fait n’importe quoi pour qu’il reste en vie, et Madara le savait.

Maître Tsunade Hime : Et vous n’avez pas essayé de retrouver votre petit frère ?  
Chu : Si. Pendant toutes ces années, je n’ai jamais cessé de le chercher. Il fallait que je le sauve, que je le sorte des griffes de ce malade. J’ai suivi la moindre piste, le plus petit indice qui aurait pu me conduire à lui. Mais mes recherches sont restées infructueuses malgré tous mes efforts...

Maître Tsunade Hime : Vous avez fourni beaucoup d’informations à la police sur l’organisation. Comment êtes-vous entré en contact avec eux ?  
Chu : Lors d’une garde à vue. L’inspecteur Hatake m’a donné sa carte en me disant qu’il pouvait m’aider. J’ai longuement réfléchi, et je me suis finalement décidé. Seul, je n’arrivais à rien. J’ai donc pensé qu’il pourrait m’aider à trouver Sasuke. C’était risqué, mais les mois et les années passaient… J’étais désespéré. Nous nous sommes rencontrés discrètement et nous avons conclu un marché. Je lui disais tout ce que je savais et ce que j’apprenais sur l’Aka, en échange il m’aidait à chercher mon petit frère. J’espérais qu’avec l’aide de la police, je le retrouverais enfin et que ce cauchemar s'achèverait.

Maître Tsunade Hime : Avez-vous jamais suspecté que votre frère fasse lui aussi partie de l’organisation ?  
Chu : Jamais. Je n’avais pas confiance en Madara, mais les photos et les vidéos qu’il me montrait laissaient supposer que mon petit frère avait une enfance et une adolescence normales, loin de tout ça. Il me montrait des photos de classes, des videos de Sasuke lors d’un tournoi de karaté, à la remise des diplômes,... Ça avait l’air si vrai ! Si seulement j’avais su... Si seulement… Je l’aurai sorti de là bien plus vite, quitte à tous les tuer s’il l’avait fallu ! 

Maître Tsunade Hime : Vous connaissiez tous les membres de l’Akatsuki ?  
Chu : Non. Il est impossible de tous les connaître. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux. Mais je connais les treize “grands”.  
Maître Tsunade Hime : Treize Grands ?  
Chu : Oui, les treize plus hauts membres de l’organisation.  
Maître Tsunade Hime : Sont-ils dans cette salle aujourd’hui ?  
Chu : Pas tous. Quelques uns sont morts lors de l’assaut de leur repaire, et j’espère bien qu’ils pourrissent en enfer...  
Maître Tsunade Hime : Pouvez-vous nous dire qui étaient les treize grands et quelles étaient leurs fonctions au sein de l’organisation ?

Chu : Il y avait le chef de l’Akatsuki : Madara. C’est lui qui chapeautait tout le monde et gérait le réseau pédophile. C’est lui aussi qui choisissait et marquait les nouvelles recrues.  
Maître Tsunade Hime : Marquait ?  
Chu : Oui, au fer rouge, d’un A majuscule sur la hanche gauche. C’était la marque de l’Akatsuki. La preuve que vous leur apparteniez...  
Maître Tsunade Hime : Poursuivez.  
Chu : Orochimaru Oto. C’est lui le principal recruteur. C’est lui aussi qui fournissait les armes et toutes les matières premières pour les stupéfiants et poisons. Kabuto Yakushi, le médecin de l’organisation. Il était en charge de soigner les recrues en cas de besoin. Mais c’est aussi lui qui était en charge des punitions. Il avait la double casquette de médecin et de bourreau.

Maître Tsunade Hime : Savez-vous s’il pratiquait des expériences sur des être humains ?  
Chu : C’était son passe temps favori. D'après vous, en quoi consistait les punitions ?  
Maître Tsunade Hime : Je préfère ne pas le savoir. Reprenez s’il vous plaît.  
Chu : Nagato, je ne connais pas son nom de famille. Lui était en charge de la formation des combattants et des futurs tueurs à gage. C’était lui mon supérieur direct. 

Chu : Yahiko, lui, était en charge de la vitrine externe de l’organisation. Il gérait des magasins de tatouages et piercings à travers tout le pays. Ces magasins étaient avant tout des lieux de rencontre avec d’autres organisations criminelles. C’était aussi les points d’approvisionnement pour les recrues travaillant à l’extérieur de la ville. Madara le laissait exercer son art sur les putes de l’organisation. Yahiko les customisait avant qu’elles n’arrivent sur le trottoir.

Maître Tsunade Hime : Pourquoi les customiser ?  
Chu : Pour les rendre plus attrayantes je suppose. Je ne l’ai croisé qu’une ou deux fois. Mais selon Nagato qui le connaissait bien, Yahiko avait un faible pour les belles peaux qui rendaient mieux justice à son travail, à ses bijoux et à ses tatouages.  
Maître Tsunade Hime : Un esthète, donc. Qui d’autres ?

Chu : Zetsu, le cuisinier de l’Akatsuki. C’était lui qui faisait tous les repas pour les recrues et les prisonniers qui peuplaient les cellules du repaire. J’ignore s’il avait un autre rôle que celui-là. Tobi était l’armurier. Toutes les armes de l’organisation passaient entre ses mains. Kisame et Hidan étaient des macs. Kisame avait en charge les quartiers Est, et Hidan les quartiers Sud. Deidara, lui, s’occupait des bars à putes des quartiers Ouest.  
Maître Tsunade Hime : En somme, toute la ville était quadrillée. Il n’y avait rien au Nord ?  
Chu : Quelques immeubles vétustes dans la zone et des bordels étaient aux mains de l’Akatsuki qui y organisait ses combats clandestins.  
Maître Tsunade Hime: Poursuivez ?  
Chu : Konan, la compagne de Madara. C’était elle qui avait sous sa responsabilité les bordels des quartiers Nord.

Maître Tsunade Hime : Sa propre femme était donc elle aussi complice. Qui encore ?  
Chu : Sasori était le chimiste. C’est lui qui concevait et fabriquait toutes les substances toxiques : drogues en tout genre et poisons. Kakuzu était le comptable. Il s’occupait de récupérer les recettes de toutes les branches de l’organisation et de les blanchir.  
Maître Tsunade Hime : Merci Mr Uchiwa. Maître Danzô Shimura, le témoin est à vous. 

~oOo~

Kakashi et Itachi, alias Chu, se faisaient face assis autour d’une table de la cafétéria du bâtiment hautement sécurisé où ils séjournaient. Le témoignage du jeune homme avait appris bien des choses au policier sur les premières années de son compagnon au sein de l’organisation criminelle. Il ne pouvait qu’admirer le courage de ce dernier qui avait survécu à un entraînement barbare dans l’unique but de retrouver son petit frère.

Ceci dit, il comprenait bien mieux certaines manies de celui qui partageait sa vie depuis quelques années. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il songea qu’effectivement il n’aurait pas voulu l’avoir pour ennemi. Pas sûr qu’il aurait survécu. La voix grave et douce de son amant le tira de ses pensées :  
\- Je comprendrais si tu veux tout arrêter entre nous... maintenant que tu sais tout ça.

Choqué, Le Borgne releva la tête et fixa éberlué son vis-à-vis.  
\- Et pourquoi voudrais-je tout arrêter ? J’ai toujours su qui tu étais. Et ça ne m’a pas empêché de t’aimer... jamais.  
\- Je sais... mais, tu ne savais pas tout, soupira doucement Itachi.  
\- Je sais que je t’aime, et je sais que je suis heureux avec toi. Je n’ai pas besoin de plus.

L’inspecteur glissa ses mains sur la table et s’empara de celles de son compagnon qui triturait un gobelet de carton où le café avait depuis longtemps refroidi. Tendrement, il entrelaça peu à peu ses doigts à ceux d’Itachi. Mais les phalanges élégantes semblaient dénuées de toute force, incapables de lui rendre son étreinte discrète emplie d’amour et de soutien. Cela ressemblait si peu à celui qu’il aimait. L’inquiétude lui tordit l’estomac. 

Son amant évita son regard et Kakashi sentit son coeur se serrer.  
\- Mais, poursuivit-il, peut-être que toi tu veux rompre ?  
\- Non !  
L’exclamation spontanée d’Itachi le rassura, le brun se justifiant immédiatement :  
\- C’est juste que... ta vie est ici, tu as ton travail, tes amis... et tu vas devoir tout quitter... à cause de moi. Je ne suis pas un homme bien, j’ai fait des choses terribles. J’ai tué beaucoup de gens, des gens innocents. J’ai beaucoup de sang sur les mains. Je ne mérite pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi !

Sans un mot, Kakashi se leva pour aller embrasser passionnément son amant, lui coupant le souffle. Quand il consentit enfin à le relâcher, ce fut pour planter un regard ferme et déterminé dans les orbes onyx en proie au trouble. D’une voix douce, il lui souffla :  
\- Rester à tes côtés n’a rien d’un sacrifice. Tu n’es pas un monstre, bien au contraire. Je t’aime tel que tu es. Ne compte pas te débarrasser de moi avant de très nombreuses années. 

\- Il va falloir que j’économise pour tes vieux jours alors, rit doucement Itachi avant de prendre en otage la bouche devenue boudeuse de son compagnon, l’empêchant efficacement de répliquer.  
Il était rassuré de voir que malgré ce qu’il avait appris sur lui, ses sentiments n’avaient pas changé, rassuré de savoir qu’il le suivrait quand même. L’idée de le perdre lui avait ôté le sommeil depuis des jours, le noyant d’inquiétude. Il l’aimait tellement qu’il n’était pas sûr qu’il aurait pu poursuivre sa route sans lui à ses côtés. 

~oOo~

MINUTES DU PROCÈS DE L’AKATSUKI. TÉMOIGNAGE D’OROCHIMARU OTO.

Maître Jiraya Myôboku : Orochimaru Oto, pour quelle raison l’Akatsuki a-t-elle assassiné Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa ?  
Orochimaru : Par vengeance.  
Maître Jiraya Myôboku : Vengeance ?  
Orochimaru : Vous parlez de Madara... Mais que savez-vous de lui exactement ?

Maître Jiraya Myôboku : Pas grand chose. Mais je vous en prie, éclairez-nous.  
Orochimaru : Huhuhu. Madara Pain, fils d’une prostituée et de père inconnu. Enfin pas si inconnu que ça... son géniteur n’était autre qu’Inuza Uchiwa. Fugaku Uchiwa et Madara étaient demi-frères.  
Maître Jiraya Myôboku : Fugaku Uchiwa le savait ?

Orochimaru : Évidemment. Il l’a appris à la mort d’Inuza. Inuza et Madara se sont rencontrés d’ailleurs plusieurs fois, mais Inuza a toujours refusé de reconnaître Madara comme son fils. A sa mort, Madara a réclamé sa part d’héritage, mais Fugaku a refusé. Après quelques menaces dont ce pauvre Fugaku n’a pas tenu compte, Madara a décidé de les tuer, lui et sa femme, et de prendre en charge, à sa manière, l’avenir de leurs enfants : Itachi et Sasuke.

Maître Jiraya Myôboku : Mais l’Akatsuki existait déjà depuis quelques années à cette époque là.  
Orochimaru : Madara a toujours grandi dans la rue, sa mère passait plus de temps à se faire sauter par tous ceux qui pouvaient payer qu’à s’occuper de lui. C’est le lot de beaucoup d’enfants de putes. Il a créé l’Akatsuki pour gagner de l’argent et une réputation qui inspirerait le respect à son père. Mais en vain.

Maître Jiraya Myôboku : Et une fois débarrassé de son demi-frère, il a pu faire main basse sur la fortune de son père.  
Orochimaru : C’est exact. Mais sa plus grande joie a été de s’occuper de ses neveux. Il est très attaché à sa famille, voyez-vous.  
Maître Jiraya Myôboku : En parlant de famille, il était en couple avec Konan... ils n’avaient pas d’enfants ?

Orochimaru : Bien sûr que si. Ils avaient un fils qui est né en septembre mille-neuf-cent quatre-vingt-treize. Un fils qu’ils ont prénommé Akira et qui a été très utile à son père.  
Maître Jiraya Myôboku : Utile ? De quelle façon ?  
Orochimaru : Disons que Madara a utilisé l’étrange ressemblance entre Akira et son cousin : Sasuke Uchiwa pour faire croire à Itachi que son petit frère chéri et adoré vivait une existence normale et loin de tous dangers.

Orochimaru : C’était un plan très ingénieux. Il tenait Itachi en laisse avec des photos et des vidéos d’un faux Sasuke. Et pendant ce temps, le vrai Sasuke travaillait pour lui aussi, ignorant tout de sa vie d’avant. Pratique non ?   
Maître Jiraya Myôboku : Merci pour ces précisions. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?  
Orochimaru : Oui. Vous parlez toujours des treize “grands”, mais nous n’étions pas treize. Seulement douze.

Président : Expliquez-vous !  
Orochimaru : Bien sûr votre Honneur. En fait Madara et Tobi ne sont qu’une seule et même personne. Madara a créé le personnage de Tobi pour pouvoir espionner ses hommes. Et quel meilleur endroit pour cela que l’armurerie ? En plus, en jouant au fou mégalomane, il déjouait la méfiance des gens autour de lui et apprenait bien des choses ainsi.

Président : Comme par exemple ?  
Orochimaru : Pourquoi croyez-vous que jamais aucune taupe n’a réussi à pénétrer l’organisation ? Grâce à Tobi, Madara avait des oreilles et des yeux partout !  
Président : Mais il s’est fait prendre finalement, et maintenant c’est lui qui est mort et enterré. Maître Tsunade Hime, le témoin est à vous. 

~ oOo~

Assis sur le lit double qu’ils partageaient, Naruto et Sasuke regardaient un film quelconque à la télévision. Le procès de l’Akatsuki avait commencé et le lendemain Taka serait appelé à la barre pour témoigner. Confortablement installé entre les jambes du blond, son dos contre le torse musclé derrière lui et les bras tannés par le soleil entourant sa taille fine, le prostitué profitait de la chaleur de son amoureux. Il ne prêtait aucune attention au film, toutes ses pensées tournées vers le lendemain.

Sentant la tension qui habitait son amant, Naruto l’obligea à se retourner et le questionna :  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu appréhendes pour demain ?  
Les orbes sombres le fixèrent avec appréhension avant que le jeune homme ne finisse par lâcher dans un souffle :  
\- Ne viens pas demain.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et resserra son étreinte sur le corps délié de l’élu de son cœur.  
\- Pas question. Je serai là, avec toi ! répliqua-t-il d’un ton ferme et déterminé.  
Sasuke posa une main douce sur la joue de son amoureux, redessinant du bout des doigts les cicatrices qui l'ornaient, puis déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres charnues de celui-ci. L’appréhension lui noua la gorge et il déglutit avec difficultés avant de se lancer.

\- S’il-te-plait... Je ne veux pas que tu entendes ce que je vais raconter. Ne viens pas au tribunal...   
La lueur angoissée qui hantait les orbes onyx toucha profondément Naruto, mais il refusait catégoriquement de quitter Sasuke ne serait-ce qu’une minute. Il l’avait trop souvent perdu pour prendre le risque qu’il lui soit à nouveau enlevé. Caressant le dos de celui qui comptait tant pour lui, il l’embrassa tendrement avant de lui répondre.

\- Je sais que je ne vais pas aimer ce que tu vas raconter. Je ne suis même pas sûr d’avoir envie de l’entendre. Mais... Je ne veux pas te quitter. Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi. Et ce que tu as vécu, même si c’est encore pire que ce que j’imagine, ça fait partie de toi maintenant. Tu comprends ?  
Taka se mordit les lèvres, hésitant, ne sachant comment convaincre le blond têtu de ne pas venir.

\- C’est fini maintenant. Ça n’apportera rien que tu saches tout ce qui m’est arrivé. Et puis... je ne veux pas que tu aies pitié ou que tu te sentes obligé de rester avec moi ou...  
Il fut interrompu par une pluie de tendres baisers qui lui coupa le souffle. Il y ressentit tout l’amour que lui portait son homme. Il s’accrocha à la nuque blonde de toutes ses forces, étouffant sa peur de perdre ce beau blond bizarre auquel il tenait tant.

\- Je te promets que je n’aurai jamais pitié de toi, souffla Naruto. Je ne te quitterai pas non plus, peu importe ce qui a pu t’arriver, ce que tu as dû traverser. La seule chose qui compte aujourd’hui pour moi, c’est que tu es vivant, là dans mes bras. Plus personne ne nous séparera, plus personne ne te fera de mal. Jamais. Je te le jure !  
La détermination inflexible qui perça dans le ton pourtant doux de son amant fit céder Sasuke qui se blottit en silence contre le torse de son amoureux, espérant secrètement que son témoignage ne changerait effectivement rien entre eux.

Il avait vécu tellement de choses humiliantes, horribles, n’avait été traité que comme un vulgaire objet durant tant d’années, tout juste bon à assouvir les fantasmes plus ou moins pervers de tous ceux qui avaient les moyens de payer ou d’abuser de lui tout simplement. Il ne voulait qu’une chose : oublier tout ça, laisser Taka derrière lui et profiter de ce qu’il avait enfin retrouvé : son meilleur ami, devenu son amant, et son frère. Rien d’autre. Mais demain, demain, il devrait répondre aux questions et raconter tout ça, témoigner pour que les coupables soient définitivement enfermés.

Et Naruto serait là, Naruto entendrait… Tout. Tout ce qu’il ne lui avait jamais dit, tout ce qu’il voudrait oublier… Il avait peur que le regard de son amoureux change, qu’il ne voit plus que la pute et non plus ce qu’il était. Naruto serait-il toujours prêt à tout quitter pour le suivre quand il saurait ? L’aimerait-il toujours autant ? Malgré les promesses de celui-ci, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de craindre qu’il ne le quitte, l’abandonne. Il ne pourrait même pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, quel homme sain d’esprit accepterait de passer après autant d’autres ? 

Étrangement raconter tout ça devant son frère ne le gênait pas vraiment. Itachi avait lui aussi fait partie de l’Akatsuki, et était donc au courant des pratiques de celle-ci. Le témoignage de son aîné avait eu lieu la veille et Sasuke avait été bouleversé d’apprendre tout ce qu’il avait enduré et fait uniquement pour le retrouver, le protéger. Sa haine envers les membres de cette foutue organisation avait encore grandi quand il avait appris les mensonges que ceux-ci avaient servi à son aîné pour le manipuler.

Un coup frappé à la porte le tira de ses pensées moroses, et Itachi entra dans la chambre. Les deux frères se sourirent et le plus âgé des deux rejoignit le couple sur le lit, s’installant confortablement à côté de Naruto. Immédiatement Sasuke se détacha légèrement de son amant, se décalant pour se glisser entre eux deux. Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa quand il se retrouva dans l’étreinte des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, chacune de ses mains agrippée à eux.

Il avait toujours cru qu’il mourrait la tête dans un caniveau… Mais finalement, il allait s’en sortir… Pour affronter tout un tribunal à qui il devrait expliquer comment il avait vécu jusqu’ici. La honte et la peur de perdre Naruto l’assaillirent. Il était une victime, il allait témoigner pour que tout ces pourris finissent derrière les barreaux, payent enfin pour tout ce qu’ils lui avaient fait. Mais à quel prix ? Il se moquait bien de ce que les gens pourraient penser. Naruto, lui, le supporterait-il ?

Itachi et Naruto échangèrent un regard amusé en voyant les contorsions de Sasuke, ayant l’impression de revenir dix ans en arrière quand le cadet de la famille Uchiwa s’endormait blotti entre eux deux devant un film quelconque. Ils étaient simplement heureux de s’être retrouvés, de l’avoir retrouvé lui... Leur Sasuke. Naruto reporta son attention sur l’écran de télévision et la vue d’un chien gambadant gaiement dans une prairie le fit soupirer.

\- J’espère que Kyuubi va bien, que Kiba s’occupe bien de lui et qu’Akamaru ne lui fait pas trop de misères.  
\- Hm... marmonna vaguement Sasuke qui commençait déjà à s’endormir.  
\- Tu crois que je vais lui manquer ? Moi en tout cas il va me manquer... Mon pauvre toutou... Il va être trop triste sans moi !

Naruto continua à monologuer sur l’absence de son chien, ne voyant pas le sourire amusé des deux frères. Sasuke finit par s’endormir pour de bon, vite suivi par Itachi. Quand Kakashi entra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva trois dormeurs au sommeil profond, blottis les uns contre les autres, le plus jeune des deux bruns au milieu d’eux. Un sourire tendre étira sa bouche cachée par un masque chirurgical et il s’installa tranquillement dans un fauteuil non loin du lit, décidant de les laisser dormir. La journée de demain serait éprouvante pour eux, alors autant qu’ils se reposent.

~oOo~

MINUTES DU PROCÈS DE L’AKATSUKI. TÉMOIGNAGE DE TAKA.

Maître Tsunade Hime : Vous êtes bien le dénommé Taka ?  
Taka : Oui.  
Maître Tsunade Hime : Des tests ADN ont prouvé que votre véritable identité est Sasuke Uchiwa. Êtes-vous Sasuke Uchiwa ?  
Taka : ... oui.

Maître Tsunade Hime : Pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qu’il s’est passé le soir où vous avez été enlevé ?  
Taka : ...  
Maître Tsunade Hime : Prenez votre temps, et ne vous inquiétez pas pour les détails. Nous souhaitons juste connaître le déroulement des évènements.

Taka : On a dîné tous les quatre; mes parents, moi et mon frère. Itachi est parti rejoindre des amis, et moi je suis allé me coucher. Je ne sais plus ce que j’ai fait avant de dormir... C’est un peu flou...  
Maître Tsunade Hime : Vous étiez jeune, c’est normal. Racontez nous seulement ce dont vous vous souvenez.

Taka : J’ai été réveillé par deux hommes qui m’ont sorti du lit et emmené de force dans le séjour. Mon père et ma mère étaient à genoux au milieu de la pièce, entourés d’autres hommes. Ils étaient armés, et j’avais très peur. J’ai voulu aller vers ma mère, mais ces hommes m’en ont empêché. Ils nous tenaient solidement et avaient leurs armes pointées sur nous. L’un d’entre eux a dit quelque chose, je ne me souviens pas quoi, à mon père. Mon père lui a répondu froidement que jamais il ne serait un membre de notre famille. Il était très en colère.

Président : A quoi ressemblaient ces hommes ? Vous vous en souvenez ?  
Taka : Oui. Enfin pas tous. Il y avait Madara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Yahiko, Kabuto et Zetsu. Les autres, je ne sais plus...  
Maître Tsunade Hime : Ce n’est pas grave. Que s’est-il passé ensuite ?

Taka : Madara s’est énervé et il a commencé à frapper mon père au visage et ailleurs. Après, il a giflé ma mère et... il l’a attrapé par le col de son kimono et jeté par terre… Il… il s’est jeté sur elle et a déchiré le tissu. Mon père a voulu la défendre, la protéger; mais les autres l’ont maintenu au sol en l’obligeant à regarder. Madara… Madara s’est couché sur elle et elle s’est mise à pleurer et à crier… Il… il l’a violée. Les autres l’ont violée aussi... Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu’ils faisaient. Mon père était horrifié, et dès que ma mère criait trop fort ou se débattait, ils la frappaient. J’étais terrifié et je pleurais… Puis, ça a été mon tour. ils... m’ont fait la même chose...   
Président : Ils vous ont frappé et violé ?  
Taka : ... oui... Mon père était toujours obligé de regarder; mais cette fois, il a fermé les yeux… Il ne pouvait rien faire…

Maître Tsunade Hime : Et ensuite ?  
Taka : Madara a dit de tuer ma mère, et c’est ce qu’ils ont fait. L’un d’eux, je ne sais plus lequel, lui a tiré une balle dans la tête et je l’ai vue s’effondrer. Je crois que j’ai hurlé à ce moment là, mais je n’en suis pas sûr. Puis, il a dit à mon père que maintenant il avait tout perdu et il l’a tué. Il a pointé un pistolet sur son front et il a lui même appuyé sur la détente. Cette fois, je n’ai pas crié je crois. J’étais trop choqué pour pouvoir le faire. Après, ils m’ont emmené dans une voiture et ils ont mis le feu à la maison. Ils sont restés garés tout près pour que je vois ma maison brûler. Madara m’a dit qu’à partir de maintenant, je n’étais plus personne et que je lui appartenais.

Maître Tsunade Hime : Ils vous ont emmené... Savez-vous où ?  
Taka : Non. Ils m’ont enfermé dans une espèce de chambre sans fenêtre avec une grosse porte. Il y avait une cabine de douche, un lavabo et des toilettes dans un coin. Et un lit, un petit lit avec des ressors qui grinçaient.

Maître Tsunade Hime : Combien de temps êtes-vous resté dans cette pièce ?  
Taka : J’en sais rien. Y’avait pas de fenêtre, pas de pendule. Rien. J’étais seul. Puis Madara est revenu. Il m’a marqué au fer rouge à la hanche, et ils m’ont “éduqué”.  
Maître Tsunade Hime : Éduqué ?

Taka : Oui. Ils m’ont violé de nombreuses fois chacun et battus quand je criais trop fort. Ils disaient que les putes ne criaient que de plaisir même quand ça faisait mal. Ils m’ont appris “les ficelles du métier”. Et quand je n’apprenais pas assez vite ou quand j’étais trop amoché, Kabuto s’occupait de moi. Il me punissait ou me soignait selon ce que j’avais fait ou pas. Et puis... Ils ont dit que j’étais prêt...  
Maître Tsunade Hime : Prêt à quoi ?

Taka : A avoir des clients.  
Maître Tsunade Hime : Vous aviez quel âge ?  
Taka : Je sais pas trop... entre dix et quinze ans.  
Président : C’est assez large comme fourchette.  
Taka : Je ne sais pas du tout combien de temps j’ai passé dans cette chambre. C’est quand j’en suis sorti que j’ai su que j’avais quinze ans... Je venais de fêter mon dixième anniversaire quand ils m’y avaient enfermé.

Maître Tsunade Hime : Vous n’êtes pas sorti de cette chambre une seule fois en cinq ans ?  
Taka : Non.  
Maître Tsunade Hime : Que s’est-il passé quand vous êtes sorti ?  
Taka : Un jour, Madara est venu me voir avec Hidan. Il m’a dit que j’étais trop vieux maintenant pour les pédophiles. Alors, il me donnait à Hidan...

Président : Vous donnait ?  
Taka : Je n’étais qu’un objet pour eux; alors oui, Madara m’a donné à Hidan. Ce jour là, Hidan m’a violé et marqué avec un tazer, puis il m’a emmené dans le quartier Racine. Il m’a montré une piaule et m’a dit que je vivrais là maintenant, que j’avais intérêt à bosser et à lui obéir.  
Maître Tsunade Hime : Le quartier Racine ? Le bidonville ?

Taka : Oui. J’ai vécu là ces cinq dernières années. Le soir, j’allais dans la Rue des Embrumes pour travailler.  
Maître Tsunade Hime : Et quel travail faisiez-vous ?  
Taka : Pute.   
Maître Tsunade Hime : Vous n’avez pas essayé de vous échapper ?

Taka : Pour aller où ? Je n’avais plus rien, ni personne... Mes seuls amis c’était mes colocataires, deux putes comme moi, et le sentinelle de la rue. De toute façon, l’Aka m'aurait retrouvé. Ils vous retrouvent toujours… et vous font passer l’envie de leur échapper.  
Maître Tsunade Hime : Avez-vous participé à des opérations pour l’Akatsuki ?  
Taka : Parfois oui. J’étais guetteur pour certains braquages. Ou bien j’étais chargé de détourner l’attention.

Maître Tsunade Hime : Avez-vous déjà tué quelqu’un pour l’organisation ?  
Taka : Non. Tabassé oui, mais tué jamais.  
Maître Tsunade Hime : Merci pour votre témoignage. Je n’ai plus de questions. Maître Jiraya, le témoin est à vous. 

~oOo~

La voiture aux vitres teintées se gara dans le parking de l’aéroport, déposant ses quatre passagers. Dans une heure, ils prendraient l’avion sous leurs nouvelles identités et partiraient pour une nouvelle vie, loin, très loin de leur pays natal. Avec pour seul bagage un sac chacun, l’enregistrement fut vite fait et les deux couples se dirigèrent vers la salle d’attente, faisant des adieux silencieux à leur mère patrie. 

Sa main fermement serrée dans celle de Naruto, Sasuke avançait la peur au ventre. C’était idiot, ils étaient là incognito. Il n’avait aucune raison d’avoir peur, mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Il avait hâte d’être enfin arrivé à destination, de disparaître définitivement. Se laissant guider par son amant, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d’oeil à droite et à gauche, craignant de voir surgir un membre de l’Akatsuki qui viendrait le reprendre et le séparer de son amoureux et de son frère.

Il avait vu les visages se décomposer au fil de son témoignage. L’affaire défrayait les chroniques malgré le huit clos et son nom de prostitué était partout, jusque dans les journaux. La sordide histoire de sa vie, racontée dans les grandes lignes et sans dévoiler son identité réelle, émouvait le pays entier. Naruto n’avait rien dit sur tout ça, mais changeait systématiquement de chaîne dès qu’il y avait un reporter sur l’écran de télévision. Les marches du Palais de Justice étaient devenues le haut lieu de rendez-vous de toute la presse que comptait la ville.

Une silhouette attira son attention, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Un jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’années se tenait près de l’entrée de la salle d’attente où ils se dirigeaient. Ses cheveux roux coupés courts laissaient voir un tatouage sur son front pâle. Les yeux bleu-vert de l’inconnu se posèrent sur lui, puis sur Naruto, un sourire discret venant égayer le visage austère de cet inconnu qui le salua d’un signe de tête.

Surpris, Sasuke se figea, se demandant vaguement qui était ce type. Un mouvement aux pieds du jeune homme attira son attention sur un chien, un rottweiler, qui était assis là bien sagement. Reconnaissant le canidé, Sasuke tira sur la main de Naruto, l’entraînant vers le roux et son compagnon à quatre pattes. L’exclamation étouffée qui retentit à ses côtés lui confirma qu’il ne s’était pas trompé.

\- Kyu !  
Naruto n’en revenait pas. Kyuubi, son chien, était là avec Gaara. Pressant le pas, il se précipita vers son toutou qui l’accueillit en lui sautant dessus et lui léchant le visage à grand coups de langues.  
\- Hey ! Oui mon gros ! Oh oui, moi aussi je suis content de te voir ! Oh oui, tu es gentil !

Gagatisant avec son chien, Naruto ne prêta pas vraiment attention à Kakashi et Itachi qui se rapprochèrent. Sasuke lança un regard entendu au policier. Il avait pratiquement supplié celui-ci de faire quelque chose pour que Kyuubi soit du voyage, ne supportant pas de voir son blond si malheureux de cette séparation. L’inspecteur lui avait promis de faire ce qu’il pourrait, et visiblement, il avait tenu parole. Le rire de Naruto fit sourire Sasuke. 

\- Tu sais que je suis là aussi.  
La voix placide de Gaara mit un terme aux retrouvailles enthousiastes du maître avec son chien, Naruto lui adressant un sourire d’excuses.  
\- Désolé. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là d’ailleurs ? Et avec Kyu en plus ?  
Maintenant qu’il y pensait, personne ne savait qu’ils partaient, alors comment son ami avait-il eu l’info ?

Gaara leva les yeux au ciel et expliqua :  
\- Mon père est juge, tu sais. C’est même lui qui a présidé le procès de l’Akatsuki. Il ne m’en aurait pas parlé si ton petit ami n’en avait pas eu marre de tes jérémiades à propos de ton chien.   
Naruto jeta un coup d’oeil interrogatif à son amoureux qui se contenta d’hausser les épaules en désignant Kakashi du menton.

Itachi, qui n’avait jusque là rien dit, intervint alors :  
\- Tu sauras garder le secret ?  
\- Bien sûr, répondit calmement Gaara. Mon frère aîné fait aussi partie du programme de protection des témoins. Je suis donc bien placé pour savoir quel sont les risques de divulguer de telles informations. Et puis, je ne connais ni votre destination, ni vos nouvelles identités. Juste que je devais me trouver là à cette heure-ci pour que Naruto puisse récupérer Kyuubi.

\- On l’emmène ! Wouhou ! Tu entends ça mon chien ? Tu viens avec nous ! Sasu, c’est génial non ?!  
Le jeune homme, qui s’était baissé pour flatter l’encolure du molosse, leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant :  
\- Je ne suis pas sourd, crétin !

Une voix féminine retentit dans le hall de l’aéroport, invitant les passagers du vol 1406 à destination de New York à embarquer. D’une légère pression sur l’épaule, Kakashi fit comprendre à Naruto qu’il était temps pour eux de partir :  
\- Si tu veux avoir le temps de faire embarquer ton chien, il faut se dépêcher.  
\- J’arrive, souffla le blond.

Comprenant que son amant souhaitait dire au revoir, non : adieu, à son ami. Sasuke prit la laisse de Kyuubi et voulut suivre le couple vers le comptoir, mais une main le retint. Surpris, il interrogea silencieusement le blond du regard qui lui sourit avant de dire :  
\- Sasuke, je te présente Gaara. Gaara, je te présente Sasuke.  
Le brun tendit une main vers le jeune homme roux qui la lui serra avec un sourire.

Itachi prit la laisse de Kyuubi qui le suivit gentiment, agitant son bout de queue avec joie, sous l’oeil amusé de Kakashi :  
\- Tu parles d’un chien de garde... Il ressemble plus à un gros nounours qu’autre chose.  
Mais le grognement sourd et menaçant qui roula dans la gorge du rottweiler lui fit rapidement reculer la main qu’il avait tendue pour le caresser.

\- Je crois qu’il a ses préférences, se moqua gentiment Itachi.  
\- Comment ça se fait qu’il me grogne dessus, je suis un gentil moi, râla le policier. Il te dit rien à toi, ni à ton frère !  
Un doux rire échappa à l’ancien tueur à gage qui expliqua :  
\- Sasuke a toujours eu un truc avec les animaux, et moi... disons que j’ai appris à les mettre en confiance.  
\- Grmph... 

Pendant que le couple plus âgé s’occupait de s’assurer que Kyuubi ferait bien partie du voyage, Naruto et Gaara se regardaient fixement, bien conscients qu’ils ne se reverraient sûrement jamais.  
\- Kiba n’a rien dit que tu récupères Kyu comme ça ? s’inquiéta le blond.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, je gère Kiba et les autres. Toi, vis ta vie, prends soin de toi et surtout... sois heureux, ok ?!

Touché et à court de mots, Naruto serra Gaara fort contre lui :   
\- Merci... pour tout. Toi aussi, prends bien soin de toi, et des autres. Et soyez heureux, vous tous, d’accord ?  
Gaara hocha la tête et se dégagea doucement de l’étreinte de son ami, reportant son attention sur le brun que celui-ci n’avait pas lâché.

\- Je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin, Sasuke, lui dit Gaara. C’est dommage que l’on n’ait pas le temps de faire plus ample connaissance, j’aurais aimé te connaître un peu plus. Après tout j’entends parler de toi depuis... des années.  
Ne sachant que dire, Sasuke se contenta d’un hochement de tête, laissant son interlocuteur l'interpréter comme il le voulait.

\- Bon, on va y aller. Ils vont partir sans nous sinon, souffla Naruto pas vraiment à l’aise dans ce genre de situation.  
Il n’avait jamais aimé les effusions larmoyantes et les adieux déchirants. Aussi commença-t-il à s’éloigner pour retrouver les deux autres qui les attendaient plus loin, entraînant son amant à sa suite, pas mécontent que ce soit Gaara qui soit venu, et non pas Kiba beaucoup plus démonstratif.

\- Au fait... Sasuke...  
La voix malicieuse de Gaara retentit dans le dos du couple qui se retourna, attendant la suite.  
\- Dans le jacuzzi... C’était toi, n’est-ce pas ? s’enquit le roux.  
A son grand amusement, il vit Naruto pâlir alors que Sasuke se tournait brusquement vers lui en le fusillant des yeux.

\- J’y crois pas ! Tu lui as raconté ça ! J’ai l’air de quoi moi ?  
\- Mais non, j’ai rien dit, Sas’ke ! Il nous a entendu au téléphone, souviens-toi !  
\- Idiot de blond ! Il doit bien se foutre de moi maintenant ton pote... T’imagines, la honte ?!  
\- Je te jure qu’il se moque pas de toi, c’est pas le genre de Gaara. Et puis, tu sais...  
\- J’espère que tu n’as rien raconté d’autre de gênant pour moi !

Gaara observa, amusé, le jeune couple s’éloigner, le brun râlant après le blond qui tentait de faire amende honorable. Cependant, malgré la mini-dispute entre eux deux, leurs mains ne s’étaient pas lâchées une seule seconde. Une vague de nostalgie lui étreignit le cœur quand il prit conscience qu’il ne reverrait sûrement jamais Naruto. Ce serait dur pour leurs amis et ses parents qui le croiraient mort dans un accident quelconque.

Mais il garderait le secret, et s’il en croyait ce qu’il voyait : Naruto serait heureux avec son ami d’enfance, son meilleur ami, celui qui avait toujours eu une place si particulière dans son coeur malgré son absence, celui qu’il avait retrouvé par un hasard étonnant, celui qui était devenu son amoureux. Ce qui, finalement, n’avait rien de bien surprenant. En écoutant les anecdotes que racontaient les autres sur le duo, il avait toujours eu l’étrange impression qu’ils étaient les deux moitiés d’un même tout.

Triste, mais certain que son ami s’en sortirait et serait heureux, Gaara quitta l’aéroport pour rentrer chez lui. Demain, la mort de Naruto serait annoncée dans le journal. Demain, il devrait soutenir leurs amis qui le vivraient mal, très mal. Demain, il devrait aller à l’appartement du blond pour empaqueter ses affaires pour que ses parents les récupèrent. Demain, Naruto serait mort et un illustre inconnu lui ressemblant débuterait une nouvelle vie à l’autre bout du globe. 

~oOo~

Extraits du journal quotidien “La Voix du Sud” le vingt Septembre deux-mille-quatorze.

PROCÈS DE L’AKASTUKI : LE VERDICT EST TOMBÉ !

Après une semaine de procès, procès donné à huis clos, le verdict est enfin tombé pour les différents membres de l’Akatsuki qui comparaissaient. Les six survivants de l’organisation mafieuse la plus redoutée du pays ont tous été reconnus coupables de tous les chefs d’inculpations, sans exceptions. 

Les avocats des Parties civiles avaient préconisé la peine capitale, celui de la Défense la réclusion à perpétuité. Le juge No Sabaku a tranché : tous sont condamnés à la peine capitale sans possibilité de sursis. L’avocat de la Défense, Maître Danzo Shimura annonce que ses clients feront appel de la sentence. Les avocats des parties civiles, Maître Tsunade Hime et Maître Jiraya Myôboku se disent confiants et satisfaits de la peine proclamée. 

UNE MORT TRAGIQUE : LA POLICE ACCUSÉE DE BAVURE.  
La mort d’un jeune homme innocent lors d’une opération de grande envergure de la police vient entacher le succès du fabuleux coup de filet qui a permis de mettre une grande partie de l’Akatsuki derrière les barreaux mais surtout devant un Tribunal ! Akira Pain, fils unique de l’un des principaux accusés, n’aurait, selon certains témoignages, jamais trempé dans les affaires criminelles de ses parents. Tué d’une balle dans la tête lors de l’embuscade policière qui a mis fin aux agissements de la redoutable bande organisée, sa présence sur les lieux reste, toutefois, inexpliquée.

La gouvernante de la famille a porté plainte contre la Police. Le jeune homme désarmé n’aurait jamais dû être pris pour cible et abattu. Sa mort tragique serait un dommage collatéral qu’elle ne veut pas voir passer sous silence et ignorer. Cette bavure pourrait bien ternir la réussite retentissante de l’opération policière visant à nettoyer notre ville du fléau du grand banditisme. Le Directeur Général de la Police s’est refusé à tout commentaire sur cette affaire. Les obsèques de la victime auront lieu Samedi prochain.

TERRIBLE ACCIDENT DE VOITURE.

Hier soir, un terrible accident de voiture s’est produit près de l’aéroport. Un chauffeur de taxi a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule dans un virage particulièrement dangereux, passant par dessus la rambarde sécurité. Le taxi est tombé et s’est écrasé dans le fleuve en contrebas. Si le chauffeur a miraculeusement survécu, son passager, un jeune étudiant en Droit, n’a pas eu cette chance. Les sauveteurs ont repêché son corps sans vie, coincé dans l’habitacle du véhicule.

Cet accident relance le sujet de la sécurité sur cette portion de route particulièrement meurtrière. C’est déjà le quatrième accident mortel depuis le début de l’année dans ce virage. Le Maire, interpellé sur le sujet, a répondu : “ Des travaux sont prévus pour améliorer la sécurité de ce secteur routier, ils commenceront le mois prochain”. En attendant, tous les automobilistes sont appelés à faire preuve de plus de prudence.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain et dernier chapitre : Épilogue ou Prologue : La vie rêvée de Mike.  
> Un avenir se dessine, prenant forme sur les ruines du passé… Une vie prend fin et une autre commence...


	22. Épilogue ou Prologue d'une nouvelle vie : La vie rêvée de Mike.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un avenir se dessine, prenant forme sur les ruines du passé… Une vie prend fin et une autre commence...

Assis à son bureau, un homme blond tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier, les yeux fixés sur l’écran de son ordinateur. Par la fenêtre entrouverte lui parvenait le bruit de la circulation urbaine et des passants. La porte s’ouvrit avec fracas et une voix retentit :  
\- Yo Mike ! C’est l’heure de partir, yé ! Je te file les dossiers ! A demain... Yo Yo !  
Sans même lever la tête, Mike répliqua :  
\- Ouais, à demain Bee. Et arrête de râper... t’es nul !

\- C’est toi qu’as aucun sens artistique... Bye Mike ! Bonne soirée, yé yé !  
L’énergumène quitta le bureau, laissant le jeune homme blond seul devant son écran et une nouvelle pile de dossiers. Mike se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux tout en soupirant lourdement. Se laissant aller dans son fauteuil, il observa ce qui l’entourait, un sourire détendu et heureux éclairant son visage. Depuis trois ans maintenant, il était le patron de cette petite agence de voyage spécialisée dans les séjours gastronomiques à travers tout le Royaume -Uni.

Monter sa propre entreprise, aussi petite soit-elle n’avait pas été simple. Mais, heureusement pour lui, il avait eu le soutien de ses colocataires, et ses économies personnelles. Il lui avait fallu deux ans pour y arriver. Deux ans à enchaîner les petits boulots ingrats et les galères personnelles, deux ans à économiser soigneusement chaque centime pour pouvoir réaliser ce petit rêve d’indépendance professionnelle. Aujourd’hui, il menait enfin une existence stable et tranquille. Et surtout... il vivait avec l’amour de sa vie. Et ça, pour lui, ça valait bien tous les sacrifices qu’il avait faits jusqu’ici.

Portant son regard sur la pendule murale, Mike se redressa d’un bond, éteignit son ordinateur, attrapa sa veste et quitta son bureau en courant. Après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte de son agence, il se mêla aux passants, marchant à pas rapides pour rejoindre la petite maison qu’il partageait avec ses colocataires. Elle se situait dans le quartier voisin, à quelques rues de là; un quartier tranquille avec ses petits commerces poussiéreux mais regorgeant de trésors.

En passant, il salua l’épicier asiatique d’un joyeux “Ohayo” qui lui fut rendu avec un discret sourire. Quand il était arrivé dans ce quartier à l’ambiance familiale, il s’était rapidement lié d’amitié avec tous ses voisins, sa nature joviale l’aidant à s’intégrer facilement. Ses colocataires avaient eu plus de difficultés, mais avaient eux aussi été acceptés dans cette petite communauté. Tous quatre préféraient largement ce quartier à celui où ils avaient vécu les deux années précédentes.

A leur arrivée à Londres, cinq ans auparavant, ils avaient échoués dans un appartement à peine salubre niché dans une tour d’immeubles anonymes. Ils s’étaient partagés un trois pièces d’à peine vingt mètres carrés, au septième étage avec des ascenseurs perpétuellement hors d’usage. Autant dire qu’à quatre là dedans, et avec Kurama qui prenait pas mal de place, ils étaient un peu à l’étroit. Mais ils y étaient restés, le temps de trouver leurs marques dans cette ville qu’ils ne connaissaient pas, de se trouver un boulot, de trouver le logement idéal et de régler quelques soucis.

En deux ans, il avait monté son agence de voyage, l’un de ses colocataires avait racheté une librairie et ils avaient finalement trouvé la maison de leurs rêves. C’était une petite maison au charme discret et un peu désuet, donnant directement sur la rue et composée de trois étages. Le rez-de-chaussée comportait une cuisine, un séjour, des WC et un petit jardin avec terrasse. Les deux étages avaient chacun trois chambres, une mezzanine, une salle de bain et des WC. Ils avaient donc largement l’espace et l’intimité nécessaire pour eux quatre.

Sortant les clés de sa poche, Mike ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans sa maison en lançant un joyeux :  
\- Je suis rentré !  
Seul le silence lui répondit, le surprenant et l'inquiétant un peu. Aujourd’hui, c’était le jour de repos de son amour, et celui-ci aurait normalement dû être là...

Il se déchaussa rapidement et traversa le rez-de-chaussée pour atteindre l’escalier qu’il monta quatre à quatre jusqu’au deuxième étage, celui qu’il partageait avec l’élu de son coeur. Il arrêta sa course dans la mezzanine. Celle-ci leur servait de salon, meublée d’un canapé et de deux fauteuils entourant une table basse, un tapis recouvrant partiellement le plancher clair, une grande télé à l’écran plat accrochée au mur.

Mike vit Kurama lever la tête à son arrivée, son petit bout de queue s’agitant sur le sol en signe de contentement. Mais le chien ne bougea pas d’un iota, ne venant même pas à sa rencontre pour lui faire la fête comme à son habitude. Un soupir désabusé échappa au jeune homme, son soi-disant chien dangereux était une crème surtout avec la personne étendue sur le canapé, visiblement assoupie, un bras pendant dans le vide, sa main posée sur le dos du canidé.

Silencieusement, il se rapprocha de la silhouette endormie, caressant la tête massive de son chien au passage, et s’agenouilla devant le sofa. Il détailla le visage aux traits détendus, écartant du bout des doigts une mèche brune qui tombait sur une joue pâle. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres en voyant le nez fin se froncer sous sa caresse. L’homme de sa vie dormait à poings fermés, à plat ventre et à moitié nu, comme souvent.

Les yeux bleus de Mike errèrent sur la silhouette fine et élancée, redessinant du regard les cicatrices toujours visibles qui ornaient le dos crémeux, jusqu’à tomber sur un piercing posé juste en haut de la raie des fesses, à la limite de la ceinture du pantalon d’intérieur gris qui recouvrait le bas du corps de l’endormi. Le bijoux en argent avait la forme d’un N et était l’un des derniers vestiges de leur vie précédente.

Quand il avait demandé à l'intéressé pourquoi un N, son amour lui avait simplement répondu :  
\- Parce que maintenant, il n’est qu’à toi.  
Cette réponse avait ému Mike au-delà des mots, lui faisant serrer fort dans ses bras celui qui partageait maintenant sa vie, celui qu’il avait retrouvé après des années de séparation, celui pour qui il avait tout quitté, même son identité : Sasuke Uchiwa, désormais connu sous le nom de John Lawrence.

Se penchant vers le visage endormi de son compagnon, Mike Smith, auparavant connu sous le nom de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, embrassa doucement les lèvres fines et désormais dépourvues de piercing. Un soupir s’en échappa et les paupières lourdes de sommeil papillonnèrent, révélant deux orbes onyx somnolents.  
\- Hello... souffla Naruto, amusé de voir son amant émerger si difficilement.

\- Hmm... Déjà rentré ? souffla Sasuke d’une voix ensommeillée.  
\- Il est dix-neuf heures, Jack et Russel ne vont pas tarder à rentrer eux aussi, répondit Naruto avec un sourire tendre. Allez, debout la marmotte, il faut préparer le repas.  
\- Grmblbl...  
L'onomatopée à peine audible l’amusa un peu plus. Son compagnon avait toujours autant de mal à quitter les bras de Morphée, quelle que soit l’heure.

Naruto se dirigea ensuite vers leur salle de bain pour y prendre une bonne douche relaxante et largement méritée après une grosse journée de boulot. Sous le jet d’eau chaude, il laissa ses pensées dériver vers leur arrivée en Angleterre. Ils n’avaient eu d’autre choix que de loger à la va vite dans le premier appartement qu’ils avaient trouvé. Situé dans un quartier mal famé, malheureusement, Sasuke était vite retombé dans ses travers : la drogue et l’alcool.

Le jeune homme ne se supportait pas, vivant très mal d’être à la fois Sasuke, un fils de bonne famille, aimé et choyé, ne manquant de rien, et Taka, fils de rien, drogué, prostitué, et valant moins qu’une chiure de mouche sur le pare-brise d’une Ferrari. Ses nuits étaient emplies de cauchemars en tout genre, le rendant presque insomniaque tant il avait peur de dormir, et ce malgré la présence rassurante de son amant et de son frère.

Itachi... Sans lui, Naruto n’était pas sûr qu’il aurait réussi à sortir Sasuke de cet engrenage destructeur. Celui qui s’appelait désormais Jack Lawrence avait été un soutien infaillible, aussi déterminé que lui à aider son petit frère. Ils avaient tout subi : les crises de manques, les rechutes, les cauchemars, les crises de colères démentes et autres joyeusetés. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où tous deux, avec l’aide de Kakashi, avaient arpenté les rues sordides de leur quartier à la recherche de Sasuke, pour le retrouver complètement défoncé au fond d’une ruelle.

Sasuke avait même fait deux overdoses, deux fois où il avait faillit mourir à cause de sa foutue blanche, deux fois où Naruto et Itachi avaient cru mourir en même temps que lui. La seconde fut pire que la première, Sasuke plongeant pendant trois jours dans le coma. Ce fut finalement Kakashi qui prit les choses en main, envoyant de force Sasuke dans un centre de désintoxication, déclenchant une dispute mémorable entre eux quatre, Sasuke refusant tout net, niant le fait qu’il y ait le moindre problème, Itachi et Naruto ne souhaitant pas être séparés de celui qui leur avait tant manqué.

Mais l’ancien policier n’avait pas cédé, avançant ses arguments un à un, tenant tête aux trois autres. Et après bien des disputes, il avait finalement obtenu gain de cause. Ce fut durant l’hospitalisation du jeune homme qu’ils prirent la décision de déménager, et de quitter ce quartier trop plein de tentations pour le futur-ex-junkie. Et ça faisait maintenant trois ans que Sasuke était clean, totalement clean. Il tenait bon et s’accrochait, même si ce n’était pas tous les jours facile.

Durant sa cure de désintoxication Sasuke avait eu droit à un bilan de santé complet. Dans son malheur il avait eu de la chance; n’ayant contracté aucune maladie sexuellement transmissible, ce qui avait rassuré Naruto et Itachi. Son principal problème venait de son foie que l’absorption importante et quotidienne d’alcool avait fortement abîmé. Il avait donc l’interdiction formelle de boire ne serait-ce qu’une seule goutte de boisson alcoolisée jusqu’à la fin de sa vie, et était surveillé régulièrement pour ça.

Le seul vice qui lui restait était le tabac, mais il leur avait promis d’arrêter... un jour. Naruto soupira lourdement sous la douche, il ne se faisait pas trop d’illusions sur le sujet, son amant n’était pas vraiment prêt à lâcher ses précieuses clopes. Bizarrement, contrairement à ce qu’avait ouvertement craint Kakashi, l’ancien prostitué n’avait jamais eu recours à des pratiques sexuelles rémunérées pour se payer ses doses de dope quand il était encore accro. 

En fait, Sasuke ne supportait plus d’être touché, à part par Naruto et son frère. Même avec Kakashi il avait encore du mal. Ce qui avait obligé l’ancien flic à dormir sur une chaise branlante quand, le jeune homme hurlait dans son sommeil et qu’Itachi se joignait à Naruto pour le calmer. Partageant tous les quatre la même chambre, et chaque couple dans un lit trop étroit pour deux, le plus âgé avait dû régulièrement finir sa nuit à regarder les deux autres calmer le troisième dans les deux lits accolés.

La porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrit, attirant l’attention de Naruto sur celui qui venait d’entrer dans la pièce. Sasuke se plaça devant le lavabo et entreprit de se rincer le visage, jetant juste un coup d’oeil interrogateur à son amant qui ricana en le voyant faire. Jugeant qu’il était suffisamment propre, Naruto sortit de la douche et se sécha en frottant vigoureusement son corps musclé avec une serviette.

Son regard croisa celui, tendre, de son compagnon et Naruto détailla sans vergogne la silhouette de celui-ci. Le pantalon d’intérieur gris tombait lâchement sur les hanches pâles, dévoilant le haut de celles-ci, et la tâche de naissance en forme de V inversé. S’avançant vers son amant, il l’enlaça, posant son menton sur l’épaule finement arrondie.  
\- Tu sais, commença-t-il. J’ai su avec certitude que c’était toi, la première fois que je t’ai vu nu.   
Sasuke arqua un sourcil interrogateur, tout en observant le reflet du visage de son compagnon dans le miroir. Naruto poursuivit, amusé par l’expression dubitative de son amoureux:  
\- Je me souvenais que tu avais une tâche de naissance sur la hanche... Alors quand je l’ai vu, j’ai tout de suite compris que c’était vraiment toi.  
L’étonnement plus que visible sur le visage aux traits fins de Sasuke réjouit Naruto. Le brun se pencha au dessus du lavabo pour se rincer la bouche avant de se redresser et de se tourner vers son compagnon.

\- Sérieux ?! S’exclama-t-il finalement avec joie. Tu te souvenais de ça ? Mais elle est toute petite...  
Tout en parlant, Sasuke baissa un peu son pantalon, posant un index sur une minuscule tâche de naissance, à peine plus foncée que sa peau laiteuse.  
\- J’en reviens pas que tu m'aies reconnu juste avec ça. Tu me regardais à ce point quand on était mômes ? 

Le sourire radieux de Sasuke empêcha Naruto de répondre autre chose qu’une vague affirmation.  
\- Ben euh... oui... Tu étais mon meilleur ami...  
Un doux baiser lui coupa la parole et Sasuke quitta la salle de bain en disant :  
\- C’est con, mais ça me fait super plaisir de le savoir.   
Naruto figé sur place regarda son amant, radieux, disparaître dans le couloir.

Quand Sasuke lui avait montré sa tâche de naissance, Naruto avait brusquement réalisé qu’elle n’était pas du tout sur la bonne hanche. Celle dont lui parlait était de l’autre côté, sur la hanche gauche. Et ce n’était absolument pas une tâche de naissance, mais la marque de l’Akatsuki... Un soupir désabusé lui échappa. Il aurait bien contredit son compagnon, mais la joie de celui-ci lui en avait coupé toute envie. 

Il croisa alors le regard réprobateur de Kurama qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte restée ouverte. Boudeur, Naruto fixa son chien avant de lui dire :  
\- Oui ben ça va, hein ! Ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper, non ?  
Pour toute réponse, le rottweiler grogna sourdement. S’agenouillant devant son compagnon à quatre pattes, Naruto repris d’une voix suppliante :  
\- Tu lui diras jamais, hein ? Tu comprends, ça lui ferait de la peine. Il a l’air tellement heureux, tu ne voudrais pas qu’il soit triste, hein ?! 

Kurama pencha la tête sur le côté avec un très léger gémissement, et Naruto rassuré lui caressa le crâne :  
\- Ben non, hein ? Je sais que tu l’adores, alors ce sera notre petit secret à toi et moi, ok ?  
Une léchouille sur le visage scella le pacte entre le maître et son chien, puis Kurama partit rejoindre Sasuke, qu’il ne quittait que rarement. 

Même quand celui-ci travaillait, le rottweiler l’accompagnait. Heureusement, le patron de Sasuke était compréhensif et n’avait jamais interdit au chien de venir. Depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés en Angleterre, Naruto avait l’impression que son chien appartenait plus à son amant qu’à lui-même. Mais il ne s’en plaignait pas, au contraire. Savoir son brun en compagnie du puissant canidé le rassurait. Avec Kurama à ses côtés, Sasuke ne risquait rien, et pour Naruto c’était le plus important. Sasuke avait déjà trop souffert, il ne voulait plus qu’il lui arrive quoi que se soit. Jamais.

~oOo~

Itachi poussa la porte de sa maison, entrant dans le vestibule où il se déchaussa et ôta son manteau. A peine eut-il fini qu’il se retrouva prisonnier d’une douce étreinte, une voix grave résonnant à son oreille :  
\- Welcome home.  
Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu’il entourait tendrement de ses bras la fine silhouette de son petit frère.

\- Comment s’est passé ta journée ? s’enquit-il.  
Sasuke se détacha doucement de son aîné pour le regarder avant de répondre :  
\- Tranquillement. J’ai pas fait grand chose. Et toi ?  
\- Monotone et répétitive.  
\- Une bonne journée quoi, conclut Sasuke avec un sourire de connivence.

Itachi approuva d’un signe de tête. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il aimait beaucoup la monotonie et le calme de son métier actuel : comptable dans une petite entreprise. Il ne regrettait nullement son ancienne vie, loin de là. Il appréciait de ne plus avoir à enchaîner les petits boulots en couverture et les meurtres qu’il perpétuait. En tant que comptable, son plus grand souci était de savoir si l’entreprise aurait le budget nécessaire pour les projets futurs, plus de risquer sa vie à chaque seconde en marge de la loi, le sang de ses victimes sur les mains.

Dire que cela avait été simple serait mentir; il lui avait fallu du temps pour ne plus s’assurer d’être suivi où qu’il aille, pour ne plus mettre à terre tous ceux qu’il considérait de manière plus ou moins inconsciente comme des ennemis. Une fois, il s’était même attaqué à son amant qui avait eu l’étrange idée de vouloir le surprendre en posant sa main sur son épaule alors qu’il lui tournait le dos. Son instinct avait réagit plus vite que son esprit, et Kakashi avait volé à travers la pièce, se retrouvant plaqué au sol, le poing de son compagnon à quelques centimètres de son visage éberlué. 

Peu à peu, il avait baissé sa garde, étouffant ses tendances paranoïaques tant bien que mal. Par contre, il n’avait rien pu faire contre sa maniaquerie quasi-obssessionnelle de la propreté, au plus grand amusement de son cadet qui l’avait intégré dans le club des saletéophobes, club dont lui et Naruto étaient les deux seuls membres. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres alors qu’il observait Sasuke le précéder dans le séjour.

Il n’était pas le seul à n’avoir pas pu se débarrasser d’un certain nombre de tics. Le pantalon d’intérieur gris que portait son frère tombait mollement sur ses hanches, laissant deviner que le jeune homme ne portait pas de sous-vêtement. Malgré les tentatives de Naruto sur le sujet, l’ex-prostitué n’avait pas réussit à s’y faire. Aussi, dès qu’il était chez eux, il n’en portait pas. Ni boxers, ni chaussettes; ça le serrait trop, dixit Sasuke lui-même.

En voyant celui-ci embrasser chastement Naruto qui se débattait avec un pot de cornichons dans la cuisine, Itachi se sentit pleinement heureux. Après dix ans de séparation, il avait enfin retrouvé son petit frère chéri et adoré. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, et sans la présence presque indéfectible à ses côtés de Kakashi, il n’aurait peut-être pas tenu le coup. Mais au final, ils vivaient tous ensemble et aussi heureux que possible.

Pourtant, sa relation avec Kakashi avait bien failli tourner court quand celui-ci avait décidé d’emmener Sasuke de force en cure de désintoxication. L’ex-policier avait été à deux doigts de faire définitivement ses valises après une dispute particulièrement violente entre eux à ce sujet. Itachi avait conscience qu’il était très protecteur envers son frère, laissant peu de place à son propre compagnon. Mais, c’était plus fort que lui...

Déjà tout jeune, il couvait Sasuke comme la huitième merveille du monde, cédant au moindre de ses caprices, se pliant en quatre pour le faire rire, le faire sourire, s’affolant plus que de raison au moindre bobo ou au moindre rhume. Et ce qu’avait vécu son cadet n’avait rien arrangé à cet état de fait. Il culpabilisait de ne pas avoir vu que Madara le manipulait et de ne pas avoir pu le sortir des griffes de l’organisation plus tôt. 

Il avait voulu tout porter sur ses épaules, acceptant uniquement l’aide de Naruto qu’il savait tout aussi attaché à Sasuke que lui, peut-être même plus encore. Et Kakashi était passé au second plan. Son compagnon ne le lui avait jamais reproché, jamais. Alors quand Itachi l’avait accusé de vouloir le séparer de son cadet pour qu’il se consacre uniquement à lui, l’ex-policier avait craqué et plié bagage. Sans un mot, il avait fait méthodiquement ses valises et avait claqué la porte, son visage indéchiffrable derrière le masque chirurgical qu’il avait mis avant de sortir.

Itachi avait tenu deux jours, deux petits jours au bout desquels il était allé voir son amant qui lui avait tout de même laissé l’adresse de son hôtel avant de partir. Il s’était alors platement excusé, le suppliant de lui pardonner; et Kakashi était revenu. Tous deux s’étaient longuement expliqués, chacun d’eux exposant ce qu’il avait sur le cœur à l’autre, et écoutant ce que l’autre n’avait jamais osé dire. Finalement, quand Sasuke était enfin sorti de sa cure, le couple avait retrouvé un équilibre; et depuis, tout allait pour le mieux.

Deux bras s’enroulant autour de sa taille le tirèrent de ses pensées, et Itachi tourna la tête pour croiser le regard tendre et amoureux de son homme.  
\- Bonsoir Amour, souffla celui-ci. A quoi tu penses ?  
\- A toi, à nous...  
D’un chaste baiser, il empêcha son compagnon de répliquer d’une quelconque manière.

\- A table !  
La voix puissante de Naruto les sépara et le couple s’attabla en compagnie des deux autres. Le repas se déroula tranquillement, chacun racontant sa journée aux trois autres, échangeant des banalités et des plaisanteries en tout genre. Après le repas, ils firent la vaisselle tous ensemble, Sasuke et Naruto se chamaillant comme à leur habitude, sous l’oeil blasé et amusé de Kakashi et Itachi régulièrement spectateurs des joutes qui les opposaient.

Finalement, chaque couple regagna son étage, souhaitant à l’autre une bonne nuit. Itachi serra son frère dans ses bras, l’embrassant sur le front, avant de rejoindre son compagnon. Il trouva Kakashi en train de se brosser les dents dans leur salle de bain. S’appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte, le jeune homme observa son amant. Celui-ci avait finalement renoncé à se teindre les cheveux, retrouvant sa chevelure grisonnante, pour la plus grande joie d’Itachi qui trouvait que ça lui allait bien mieux.

Lui-même s’était laissé pousser les cheveux, les portant maintenant assez longs. Ils lui tombaient au milieu du dos, attachés en catogan. L’ex-policier lui sourit dans le reflet du miroir et Itachi ébaucha un sourire en retour, simplement heureux d’être là en cet instant.  
\- On va se coucher ?  
\- Vas-y... Je me brosse les dents et je te rejoins.

Kakashi sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre la chambre, laissant Itachi seul dans la pièce. Tout en procédant à ses ablutions du soir, le brun repensa à leur emménagement dans cette maison. Quand ils avaient décidé de quitter leur précédent appartement, Naruto et Itachi étaient tombés d’accord pour vivre à proximité l’un de l’autre afin que les deux frères ne soient pas séparés. Sasuke, en pleine cure de désintoxication, n’avait pas vraiment eu voix au chapitre et Kakashi avait simplement exigé un minimum d’intimité.

Tous trois avaient visité un grand nombre d’appartements avant de trouver cette maison. Étonnement, ce fut Kakashi qui la dénicha et suggéra d’y vivre en la séparant en trois parties après qu’ils l’eurent visitée: une commune au rez-de-chaussée, la leur au premier étage et celle de Naruto et Sasuke au second. Sa proposition ayant été acceptée à l’unanimité, ils avaient rapidement rendu les clés de leur appartement et entamé les quelques travaux nécessaires dans la maison.

Si leur beau-frère avait aménagé une grande mezzanine à l’étage du dessus, Itachi et Kakashi avaient préférés laisser la cloison séparant leur chez eux de l’escalier. Ils avaient aménagé un grand salon chaleureux et accueillant, meublé d’un canapé confortable, de deux fauteuils assortis, d’une table basse et d’un bar en bois sombre. L’une des deux chambres avait été transformée en un grand bureau qu’ils se partageaient.

Leur propre chambre était contiguë à la salle de bain, et surtout à l’opposé de celle de leurs voisins du dessus. Ni Itachi, ni Kakashi ne tenait particulièrement à entendre les ébats de leurs colocataires, aspirant à plus d’intimité que dans leur précédent logement. L’emplacement des chambres de chaque couple avait donc donné lieu à de grandes discussions et débats, sans compter les “essais” sonores. 

Itachi ne put retenir un ricanement au souvenir de Naruto et Kakashi hurlant dans différents endroits de la maison pour savoir d’où on s’entendait le moins.   
\- Pourquoi tu ris ?  
La voix grave de son compagnon le tira de ses pensées, et Itachi répondit en souriant :  
\- Je repense à notre emménagement.

Le rire grave de l’ex-policier résonna dans la chambre, alors qu’Itachi le rejoignait dans leur lit.  
\- C’est vrai que c’était quelque chose... Entre l’emplacement des chambres et la décoration des parties communes... Mais le plus drôle reste le jour où John est revenu et qu’il a vu comment Mike avait décoré leur étage.  
\- C’est vrai, j’ai bien cru qu’il n’y survivrait pas, renchérit Itachi en riant.

\- En même temps, je le comprends, rajouta Kakashi. Moi non plus, je n’aurais pas survécu s’il avait fallu que je dorme dans une chambre orange...  
\- Je ne parlais pas de John, mais de Mike.  
Le couple éclata de rire, se souvenant parfaitement de la dispute qui avait éclaté suite au retour de Sasuke, et à la mine piteuse de Naruto quand les murs orangés avaient retrouvé des teintes plus sobres.

\- Heureusement qu’on n’a pas eu ce problème nous, soupira Kakashi en se rapprochant du corps fin et délié de son amant.  
\- On avait l’avantage de l’expérience. Après tout, on vivait déjà presque ensemble avant, et j’avais refait une partie de ta décoration.  
\- Ceci dit, on l’avait prévenu que le orange ça passerait pas...  
\- Mais c’est Mike... Têtu comme une mule.

\- Bon, et si on arrêtait de parler de ces deux-là, pour se consacrer un peu à nous ? lança Kakashi tout en caressant tendrement le torse pâle de son amant.  
\- A nous ? s’enquit Itachi d’un ton faussement innocent, voyant parfaitement où son amant voulait en venir.  
\- Oui, toi et moi... Rien que nous deux...

Sans laisser le temps à son compagnon de répondre, l’ex-policier captura ses lèvres pour un baiser empreint de tout l’amour et tout le désir qu’il ressentait pour l’élu de son cœur. Itachi ne protesta pas, répondant avidement aux attentions buccales de son homme. Il remercia en pensée Naruto pour les tests effectués qui lui assurait que son petit frère n’entendrait rien des sons qu’il laisserait échapper dans la chaleur de leur étreinte charnelle. Son amant ne le connaissait que trop bien et maîtrisait à la perfection tous ses points sensibles, le comblant d’un plaisir intense qui le rendait un peu trop vocal.

Le lendemain, matin ce fut la sonnerie stridente du réveil qui réveilla le couple. Itachi fut le premier à sortir du lit, se dirigeant immédiatement vers la salle de bain. Quand il sortit de la douche, il trouva son compagnon toujours couché et pas vraiment décidé à se lever. Le secouant gentiment, le comptable entreprit de le motiver pour sa journée :  
\- Allez Cœur, lève-toi ! Tu vas être en retard sinon...

\- Hmmm... Pas envie...  
\- Si tu es fatigué, c’est que tu n’as pas assez dormi... donc plus de sexe les jours où tu bosses...  
D’un bond, Kakashi sauta littéralement hors du lit, embrassant rapidement son homme avant de courir sous la douche tout en grommelant:  
\- Fatigué ? Qui est fatigué ! J’ai bien le droit de manquer de motivation de temps en temps, non ? 

Un sourire aux lèvres, Itachi descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il y trouva Naruto déjà attablé devant un bol de café et des tartines. Les deux hommes se saluèrent chaleureusement, Itachi se servant une tasse du breuvage noir et odorant. Avisant un bol de chocolat fumant et le pain grillé posé sur la table près de Naruto, il demanda :  
\- John n’est pas levé ?  
\- Si, si, répondit Naruto. Il s’habille.

\- Il a toujours autant de mal le matin ?  
Naruto égrena un rire un peu moqueur en réponse à la question amusée de son beau-frère. Le calme de la pièce fut brutalement interrompu par l’entrée d’un Sasuke affolé :  
\- J’suis en retard !  
Le nouvel arrivant se précipita vers les placards, les ouvrant précipitamment en quête de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Itachi arrêta son frère en pleine course, lui saisissant le bras au passage.  
\- Russel est sous la douche, donc tu as le temps de manger tranquillement. Et bonjour à toi aussi petit frère.  
\- Tiens, rajouta Naruto. Je t’ai tout préparé. Tu n’as plus qu’à manger.  
Assis presque de force sur une chaise par son aîné, Sasuke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, un peu surpris.

Itachi observa avec une tendresse non dissimulée son cadet connecter ses neurones pas vraiment encore bien réveillés. Les orbes onyx si semblables aux siennes le dévisagèrent un court instant avant qu’un doux sourire ne vienne ourler les lèvres fines de Sasuke.  
\- Hello big B.  
Le surnom fit sourire l’intéressé, alors qu’un chaste baiser se posait sur sa joue. D’une main, il ébouriffa les mèches brunes de son cadet, tout en avalant une gorgée de son café noir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kakashi les rejoignit, les saluant d’un “Yo les jeunes !” sonore et enthousiaste. Itachi lava rapidement sa tasse vide, la laissant s’égoutter sur l’évier. A huit heures trente, il quittait la maison, prenant le chemin de son travail non sans avoir souhaité une bonne journée à ses trois colocataires. Aujourd’hui encore, il arriverait à neuf heures pile à son poste de travail, éplucherait les livres de comptes, discuterait budget avec son patron, déjeunerait à la cafétéria avec ses collègues, partageant avec eux les derniers ragots de l’entreprise, avant de reprendre le travail jusqu’au soir.

A dix-huit heures précise, il quitterait son bureau pour rentrer chez lui. Sur le trajet, il s’arrêterait à la salle de sport. Après une heure passée à entretenir sa forme, il rentrerait chez lui, retrouvant son foyer. Bref, encore une journée sans surprise, sans angoisse, dans la vie de Jack Lawrence. Et cette vie lui convenait parfaitement, pour rien au monde il ne voudrait en changer. Il vivait enfin une vie normale, avec son amour, son petit frère, le compagnon de celui-ci et leur chien.

~oOo~

Le son d’une clochette attira l’attention de Kakashi, jusque là penché sur son écran d’ordinateur. Voyant une jeune femme entrer, il la salua poliment :  
\- Bonjour Madame.  
\- Bonjour, répondit-elle. Je cherche un livre, c’est pour un cadeau. Peut-être pourriez-vous m’aider ?  
\- Mais bien sûr. Connaissez-vous un peu les goûts de la personne à qui est destinée ce livre ?

Tout en écoutant la cliente, Kakashi l'entraîna dans les rayons de sa libraire. Oui, la sienne. Il l’avait rachetée deux ans auparavant, y mettant tout ce qu’il restait de ses petites économies et contractant même un crédit. Maintenant, il était son propre patron; et son travail de libraire lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait toujours aimé les livres, et trouvait agréable de pouvoir satisfaire ses clients quelques soient leurs attentes dans ce domaine.

La librairie n’était pas très grande, mais bien fournie et dans tous les genres. De la littérature classique aux mangas, en passant par les guides touristiques et les essais philosophiques, Kakashi mettait un point d’honneur à avoir de tout, pour tous les goûts. Et son commerce marchait bien, lui permettant de se verser un salaire confortable et de payer un employé. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le livre idéal pour sa cliente, qui quitta la boutique ravie, promettant de revenir rapidement.

Alors qu’il se repenchait sur les nouveautés à venir pour commander celles qui l’intéressaient, une voix grave l'interpella :  
\- Boss, je mets en rayon les derniers Uragiri. Il faudra en recommander, ils partent super vite.  
\- Ok, ok... Quels tomes ?  
\- Le neuf et le dix. Les autres, on en a encore.

Avec un soupir, Kakashi nota ce que venait de lui dire son unique salarié. Et dire qu’il en avait recommandés pas plus tard que le mois dernier. Ce manga avait du succès, bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru au départ. Sur ce coup là, son employé avait eu le nez fin. Lui-même n’y connaissait pas grand chose aux mangas, et il se fiait à l’avis du jeune homme dans ce domaine. Levant les yeux, il suivit du regard la silhouette de celui-ci, s’amusant de voir le rottweiler collé à ses basques. 

Sasuke Uchiwa... Quand Kakashi avait acheté la boutique, il avait proposé à son beau-frère de l’aider, ce dernier n’ayant pas de boulot à ce moment là. Ce qui au départ n’avait été qu’un coup de main occasionnel, était rapidement devenu un emploi à plein temps, les deux hommes s’entendant parfaitement et partageant le même amour pour les livres. La présence permanente de Kurama aux côtés du plus jeune n’avait posé aucun problème à l’ex-policier, et les clients s’y étaient vite habitués.

Pourtant, les choses n’avaient pas été faciles entre eux. La première fois que Kakashi avait rencontré Sasuke, c’était quand celui-ci était à l’hôpital, le lendemain de l’opération Juubi. Il avait assisté aux retrouvailles entre son amant et son frère, s’effaçant pour les laisser en profiter. Il ne le connaissait pas. Il ne connaissait de lui que ce qu’Itachi lui avait raconté, il ne connaissait que le petit garçon qu’il avait été. Difficile de voir dans le jeune homme salement amoché l’enfant heureux qui lui avait été dépeint. Il avait vite compris que sa petite vie de couple seul à seul avec Itachi était finie.

Lors du procès, il avait appris avec consternation, mais sans réelle surprise, ce qu’avait vécu le jeune homme durant les dix précédentes années. Il n’avait rien ressenti de particulier, juste beaucoup de pitié pour ce gamin qui s’était retrouvé dans cet enfer sans l’avoir voulu. Il avait soutenu aussi bien que possible son compagnon que le témoignage de Taka avait anéanti. Lui qui avait tout fait pour protéger son petit frère se rendait compte que tout ceci avait été vain, et sa culpabilité était terriblement lourde à porter, menaçant même de le faire sombrer.

Il avait fallu à Kakashi toute sa patience et tout son amour pour remonter le moral d’Itachi. Celui-ci faisait bonne figure devant Sasuke et Naruto, mais se réfugiait dans les bras de l’ex-policier pour y trouver le réconfort dont il avait besoin pour surmonter tout ça. Quand Naruto était venu lui parler de son propre ressenti face à ce procès et les révélations qui y avaient été faites, l’ancien inspecteur avait sérieusement envisagé de se faire un panneau indiquant : “Bureau des pleurs”, pour se l’accrocher autour du cou. 

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait écouté Itachi ou Naruto, quand ce n’était pas les deux en même temps, s’étendre sur les malheurs de Sasuke et leur impuissance à aider le jeune homme à s’en sortir. Lui-même avait peu eu l’occasion de parler à l’ex-prostitué jusqu’à leur départ du pays, Itachi et Naruto monopolisant et couvant le malade. Leur arrivée en Angleterre lui avait permis de faire plus ample connaissance avec celui qui était maintenant son beau-frère. 

Les premiers temps avaient été durs, Kakashi supportant mal d’être écarté par son compagnon au profit de Sasuke. Les addictions du jeune homme n’avaient rien arrangé, et longtemps il avait craint que celui-ci ne retombe dans la prostitution pour se procurer la came dont il était terriblement dépendant. Mais Itachi et Naruto n’avaient jamais voulu entendre parler d’une cure de désintoxication, refusant tout net d’être séparés de celui qui était devenu la source de toutes leurs inquiétudes et problèmes.

Alors il avait été là, tenant son rôle de soutien du mieux possible, gérant la violence dont Sasuke pouvait faire preuve en pleine crise de manque, quitte à devoir l’immobiliser de force. Il avait l’habitude de le faire avec les junkies en garde-à-vue, et savait quoi faire pour contenir le jeune homme. Il l’avait cherché jusqu’à pas d’heure dans les rues du quartier quand il disparaissait mystérieusement. Il tentait d’apaiser les craintes d’Itachi et Naruto, tout en craignant effectivement qu’ils ne le retrouvent à la morgue.

Il avait vu Naruto et Itachi vivre au rythme des sautes d’humeur de Sasuke, se pliant à tous ses caprices, heureux quand il allait bien, malheureux quand celui-ci allait mal, essuyant ses crises colériques et ses insultes, tout comme ses délires et ses pleurs. Il avait tout supporté, jusqu’à la seconde overdose et les trois jours de coma qui avaient suivi. Trois jours durant lesquels, Itachi et Naruto avaient cessé de vivre, suspendus à la respiration médicalement assistée de Sasuke.

Cette fois, Kakashi avait décidé que c’était la fois de trop, et avait exigé que son beau-frère aille en cure de désintox. Il fallait que Sasuke se débarrasse de sa dépendance à la drogue, ça ne réglerait pas tous les problèmes de l’ex fleur de trottoir, mais c’était par là qu’il fallait commencer. Itachi et Naruto lui passaient tout, sous prétexte de ses dix années passées en enfer, mais s’ils voulaient qu’il s’en sorte, il fallait agir de façon radicale car il n’arriverait à rien sans une aide appropriée. Et lui avait besoin de retrouver un semblant de vie de couple avec Itachi...

Le médecin avait approuvé, et malgré les protestations des trois autres, avait transféré Sasuke dans un centre spécialisé dès qu’il avait été médicalement stable. Itachi et Naruto l’avaient très mal vécu, accusant Kakashi de vouloir les séparer, d’être jaloux et d’autres choses encore, somme toute pas si fausses que ça. Sous les reproches de ses deux colocataires et surtout ceux de son amant, il avait plié bagage, quittant leur appartement pour une chambre d’hôtel miteuse. Il aimait Itachi, Dieu qu’il l’aimait, mais cette ultime dispute avait eu raison de ses derniers lambeaux de patience, alors il avait préféré partir, s’éloigner plutôt que détruire le peu qu’il restait d’eux et de leur amour.

Deux jours plus tard, il avait eu la surprise de trouver Itachi l’attendant sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre alors qu’il quittait l’usine de biscuit où il travaillait. Le couple avait longuement discuté, chacun évoquant sa vision des choses et son ressenti face à la situation actuelle. Et Kakashi était revenu auprès de son compagnon, avec la promesse de celui-ci de ne plus le faire passer au rang de simple élément de décoration.

Une semaine plus tard, le médecin en charge de Sasuke l’avait appelé, lui demandant de venir au centre, seul. Dubitatif, et un peu inquiet, Kakashi y était allé. De ce qu’il en savait, les patients n’avaient droit à aucun contact avec l’extérieur durant au moins deux semaines, et il n’avait aucun lien particulier avec Sasuke. Il n’y avait donc aucune raison pour que le médecin veuille le rencontrer lui en particulier. Itachi ou Naruto auraient été un choix bien plus logique et évident.

A son arrivée, le praticien lui avait calmement expliqué que Sasuke souhaitait le rencontrer. Au vu de son comportement exemplaire, le médecin l’avait autorisé à le voir durant une heure, pas plus. Plus que surpris, Kakashi était donc entré dans le bureau où l’attendait son beau-frère. Contrairement à ce qu’il craignait, le jeune homme ne lui avait fait aucun reproche et la discussion s’était déroulée de manière sinon amicale tout du moins cordiale.

Ça avait été l’occasion de mettre un certain nombre de choses au clair entre eux. Sasuke avait pris conscience que la drogue ne réglerait pas son mal-être, et tenait à remercier l’ex-policier pour l’avoir forcé à entrer en cure, le priant de rassurer Naruto et Itachi et de prendre soin d’eux. Il lui avait aussi fait part de sa gratitude pour ce que l’ancien inspecteur avait fait durant toutes ces années pour son aîné, même si ses mots avaient été hésitants et maladroits.

Kakashi avait pu clairement dire au jeune homme ce qu’il pensait de la situation actuelle, lui avouant sans détour sa jalousie face au comportement de son compagnon qui le délaissait au profit de l’ex-prostitué. Il lui avait aussi parlé de tout ce que Naruto et Itachi avaient pu lui dire durant les longues séances de bureau des pleurs. Il lui avait même avoué son admiration d’avoir survécu à tout ça et lui avait promis son soutien pour l’aider à s’en sortir.

Cette conversation lui avait fait du bien, et lui avait permis de voir au-delà du junkie mal dans sa peau qui accaparait toute l’attention de son amant. Quand le médecin avait enfin autorisé les visites pour son patient, Kakashi y était allé plus serein. Au fil du temps, il s’était pris d’affection pour ce gamin qui tenait encore debout malgré tout ce qu’il avait subi et qui rêvait d’un avenir simple et sans surprise. Sasuke continuait de s’accrocher à la vie et voulait sincèrement passer à autre chose, conscient du mal qu’il faisait à Naruto et Itachi, conscient que ce fil ténu qui l’empêchait de sombrer était constitué de l’amour qui lui était porté.

Entre eux deux, c’était différent. Il n’était ni le meilleur ami devenu amant, ni le grand frère surprotecteur. Il était plutôt celui qui le remettait dans le droit chemin quand c’était nécessaire, tenant plus le rôle de père ou d’oncle que celui de beau-frère. Mais cela convenait parfaitement aux deux. Sasuke avait parfois besoin de quelqu’un pour poser les limites, et l’autorité naturelle de Kakashi le prédisposait à ce rôle, Naruto et Itachi étant toujours beaucoup plus conciliants que lui quand il s’agissait du jeune homme. 

La porte s’ouvrit sur un nouveau client, faisant tinter la clochette suspendue au dessus. Avant même que Kakashi ait ouvert la bouche, Sasuke le devança, prenant en charge le vieil homme qui marchait avec une canne et cherchait une biographie de Shakespeare.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est très gentil.  
La phrase de Sasuke dite sur un ton doux, rassura le vieillard qui se pencha pour caresser Kurama, avant de s’asseoir sur un fauteuil que lui désigna le jeune homme.

Les fauteuils, c’était une idée de Sasuke qui ne comprenait pas que dans une boutique où on vendait des livres, il n’y ait pas un coin confortable pour les lire. Kakashi avait donc aménagé un endroit, au fond de la librairie, avec des fauteuils moelleux et des petites tables. Il avait vite reconnu que c’était une excellente idée, invitant les clients à s’attarder et donc à acheter plus de livres. Il avait même investi dans une bouilloire et des tasses, permettant aux lecteurs de boire un thé, une tisane ou un café tout en feuilletant un ouvrage qu’ils achèteraient finalement.

A midi, il s’absenta le temps d’aller acheter un sandwich, en profitant pour flâner dans les rues du quartier. Il aimait bien ce quartier, appréciant l’ambiance conviviale, presque familiale qui y régnait. De retour au magasin, il trouva Sasuke endormi sur un fauteuil, un manga récemment sorti sur les genoux, Kurama couché à ses pieds. Amusé, Kakashi posa ses emplettes sur la table la plus proche et entreprit de réveiller le dormeur. 

Le jeune homme était suivi médicalement, autant pour ses addictions que pour son mal-être, et entre les anti-dépresseurs, les somnifères et les substituts à l’héroïne, il n’y avait rien de très étonnant à ce qu’il s’endorme à n’importe quelle heure de la journée s’il était au calme.  
\- John… John… Allez, réveille-toi !  
Les orbes onyx si semblables à celles de son amant s’ouvrirent en papillonnant, le fixant un instant sans le voir vraiment.

Puis, Sasuke se redressa lentement et se frotta les yeux en marmonnant :  
\- J’ai dormi longtemps ?  
\- Je dirais… dix minutes, vingt à tout casser, le rassura Kakashi en prenant place dans le fauteuil voisin. Tiens, ton sandwich…  
\- Merci.

Les deux collègues mangèrent tout en discutant du manga que lisait le plus jeune, celui-ci n’était pas convaincu que ce serait un succès et donc préconisait de n’en commander que quelques exemplaires, pas plus. Kakashi enchaîna en parlant d’un livre qui serait bientôt publié et qui avait l’air d’être prometteur, émettant l’idée d’en commander un peu plus que pour une première commande classique.

A dix-neuf heures, ils fermèrent la librairie, s’assurant que tout était en ordre avant de partir, et ensemble prirent le chemin de leur maison. Ils firent un détour par le parc, pour que Kurama puisse se dégourdir les pattes. Assis sur un banc, Kakashi regarda le chien courir après son maître d’adoption avant de lui sauter dessus pour lui lécher le visage, faisant rire aux éclats le jeune homme.

Oui, malgré des débuts difficiles, il l’aimait bien ce gosse. Un gosse de vingt-cinq ans, mais un gosse quand même. On lui aurait dit il y a vingt ans qu’il tomberait amoureux d’un garçon, beaucoup plus jeune que lui, tueur à gage de son état et qu’il finirait par le suivre à l’autre bout du monde, changeant d’identité, de vie, tout ça pour finir libraire et partager une maison avec un autre couple, il ne l’aurait jamais cru. 

Pourtant, il ne regrettait pas ses choix. Quand il voyait ses trois colocataires réunis, riant aux éclats ou se disputant pour des broutilles, il était bêtement heureux. Il avait vécu seul depuis la mort de son père quand il n’avait que quinze ans, et pensait sincèrement finir sa vie seul, trop plongé dans son travail pour avoir le temps de se consacrer à autre chose. Alors, oui, il était bêtement heureux de voir sa famille heureuse. Une drôle de famille, mais une famille quand même.

Kurama et Sasuke revinrent vers lui et Kakashi se leva, emboîtant le pas au duo. Passant devant l’épicerie du coin, le plus jeune demanda :  
\- On mange quoi ce soir au fait ?  
\- Aucune idée. C’est au tour de Mike de cuisiner aujourd’hui…  
\- Ah oui. Fais chier, il va encore nous faire bouffer des ramens, râla Sasuke.

L’ex-policier sourit sous le masque chirurgical qu’il portait encore en permanence.  
\- C’est fort probable, oui.  
\- Attends, on va acheter des pizzas. On dira qu’on ne voulait pas qu’il se fatigue après sa journée de travail, je suis sûr qu’il va gober ça !  
\- Et pourquoi ne pas tout simplement lui dire que tu n’aimes pas les ramens ?

Le regard noir qu’il reçut en réponse donna l’étrange impression à Kakashi qu’il venait de poser la question la plus stupide du monde. Ce que lui confirma Sasuke dix secondes plus tard :  
\- Tu tiens vraiment à l’entendre argumenter toute la soirée sur ses précieuses ramens ?  
\- Pas faux… Enfin, moi je pourrai m’éclipser… Pas toi !

Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres fines de son beau-frère :  
\- Et moi je viendrai squatter votre étage pour y échapper. Big B ne dira rien, bien au contraire, et mon crétin me suivra. Et devine qui, au final, devra écouter ses lamentations ?   
Vaincu, Kakashi lâcha :  
\- Ok, ok, va pour les pizzas et ton excuse. Mais c’est du chantage…  
\- Non, une simple vérité…

Maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante sur les gosses un peu trop machiavéliques pour le bien de leurs aînés, ce qui lui rappelait furieusement son propre amant d’ailleurs, ils n’étaient pas frères pour rien ces deux-là. Kakashi suivit Sasuke jusque chez eux, les pizzas dans les mains. A leur arrivée, ils furent accueillis par Itachi et Naruto, lequel protesta fortement contre le menu du soir, avant de se radoucir en remerciant son compagnon pour sa douce attention après que celui-ci lui ait énoncé l’excuse préparée un peu plus tôt. Kakashi et Itachi échangèrent un regard amusé, constatant que leur ami blond n’avait pas fini de se faire mener par le bout du nez par son amoureux. 

~oOo~

Debout devant le lavabo de la salle de bain, Sasuke essuya sur un coin de serviette la trace blanche qu’il avait au coin des lèvres. Puis rapidement il rinça sa brosse à dent avant de la poser dans le gobelet où l’attendait sa sœur jumelle, celle de Naruto. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres à cette vision, le faisant soupirer intérieurement devant la mièvrerie dont il faisait preuve. Le voilà en train de s’émouvoir devant des brosses à dents ! Décidément, plus il vieillissait, plus il devenait gâteux !

Relevant les yeux, il s’examina dans le miroir. Plus aucun bijoux ne venait orner son visage, ni sur ses sourcils, ni sur ses lèvres, ni sur ses oreilles. Le seul qu’il avait gardé à cet endroit, c’était son piercing lingual, changeant seulement le bijou. Son torse pâle et finement musclé, où se distinguait à peine quelques cicatrices, était lui aussi à présent vierge de tout ornement, le tatouage sur son cou ayant été effacé au laser avant son arrivée en Angleterre. Seul le bas de son dos portait encore un piercing. Mais il avait remplacé le dollar qu’il portait autrefois par un N stylisé. Dorénavant, son cul n’était plus payant, mais exclusivement réservé à celui qui partageait sa vie.

Machinalement, il frotta sa hanche gauche, celle où était encore visible la marque de l’Akatsuki, le A un peu brouillé par le taser d’Hidan, marque de fabrique du mac. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'effacer elle aussi, mais ça avait été impossible dans le court laps de temps qui s’était écoulé entre l’intervention musclée des forces de l’ordre au siège de l’organisation mafieuse et leur départ pour leur nouvelle vie. Une fois en Angleterre, pas question d’aller voir un chirurgien pour la faire ôter.

Le risque, bien que minime, que le praticien ne reconnaisse la marque et ne divulgue l’information aux mauvaises personnes existait bel et bien, et ni lui, ni Itachi, ni Kakashi et Naru, n’avaient envie de le courir. Son frère et lui étaient donc condamnés à garder cet ultime vestige de ce qu’ils avaient vécu, de l’enfer qu’ils avaient traversé sous le joug de l’Akatsuki. Mais ils avaient résolument tourné, l’un comme l’autre, cette page de leur histoire.

Alors ils cachaient la marque, portant systématiquement des boxers, jamais de slips, même à la piscine. Enfin, lui ne portait des boxers que quand il n’était pas chez lui. Malgré les années, il n’arrivait toujours pas à s’habituer aux sous-vêtements. Naruto avait râlé, avant d’en prendre son parti, le laissant s’habiller comme il l’entendait quand ils étaient chez eux. Et puis, au départ, ce souci avait bien été la dernière des préoccupations de son compagnon.

Sortant de la salle de bain, Sasuke rejoignit son blond personnel dans leur salon et s’installa à ses côtés sur le canapé, s’y étendant de tout son long en posant sa tête sur les cuisses de celui-ci. Immédiatement, Kurama vint poser son museau près de lui. Amusé, le jeune homme caressa la tête massive du rottweiler, qui montra son contentement en agitant son moignon de queue.  
\- Tss… On parle de la fidélité des chiens, mais tu parles ! Le mien te préfère à moi, ronchonna Naruto en lançant un regard mi-vexé mi-amusé au canidé.

\- Sois pas jaloux, rétorqua Sasuke, tu sais qu’il t’adore aussi.  
\- Mouais… N’empêche il te préfère à moi, bouda le propriétaire légitime de l’animal.  
\- Mais moi, c’est toi que je préfère. Ça ne te suffit pas ?  
Comme à chaque fois que Sasuke sous-entendait que peut-être Naruto ne serait pas pleinement satisfait de cette vie, l’accusé se défendit fougueusement, sous l’œil moqueur de brun. 

\- Crétin, souffla Sasuke en souriant.  
Comme toujours, Naruto bouda un peu avant qu’un doux baiser sur ses lèvres ne lui rende le sourire. Alors que le jeune homme retournait à son occupation première, un jeu de stratégie sur internet, Sasuke se plongea dans ses pensées. Même après cinq ans, il avait toujours du mal à s’habituer à sa nouvelle identité et à celle de ses colocataires.

John Lawrence… Ce nom sonnait bizarrement à ses oreilles et il lui arrivait encore de ne pas réagir quand on s’adressait à lui en l’appelant ainsi. Officiellement, John et Jack Lawrence avaient perdu leurs parents dans un tragique accident de voiture. Si Jack, alors âgé de seize ans avait obtenu une émancipation anticipée, lui-même avait été placé en famille d'accueil. Famille d'accueil qui se révéla odieuse, le père n'hésitant pas à abuser sexuellement du petit garçon, et à en faire profiter ses amis.

Quand à quinze ans, John avait fugué de chez lui, il s'était retrouvé dans la rue, sans ressources, et était alors tombé dans la prostitution et la drogue. Durant tout ce temps, Jack avait tenté d'obtenir la garde de son petit frère, et c'était finalement lui qui l'avait retrouvé cinq ans après sa fugue. Enfin, ça c'était la version officielle, celle qu'il servait à son psychiatre et son addictologue. Toute allusion à l’Akatsuki étant à bannir, il avait bien fallu trouver une histoire plausible qui explique ses problèmes...

Russel Baker et Mike Smith avaient, toujours officiellement, des parcours beaucoup plus classiques, ayant vécu avec leurs parents jusqu'à leur majorité puis quittant le giron familial pour entrer à l'université. Bref, classique quoi. Heureusement, parce que Sasuke n 'était pas sûr qu'il aurait retenu plus complexe, il était certain que sans sa fâcheuse manie de donner des surnoms à tout le monde, il aurait gaffé depuis longtemps avec les trois autres habitants de la maison. Ainsi, il surnommait Itachi, Big B ou BB selon son humeur. Kakashi s’était Boss et Kurama était resté Kyu ou Mon gros.

Quand à Naruto… Il avait une bonne dizaine de surnoms différents. Pas de Mon amour, mon chéri ou autres qualificatifs mielleux à souhait. Non, non, que des surnoms… Narutiens. Que ce soit, Crétin, Idiot, Saletéhophobe, bizarre-man, Chef des maniaques (Itachi étant le sous-chef), Blond peroxydé ou encore Orangeophile, aucun des surnoms qu’il lui donnait ne reflétait ses sentiments pour lui. 

Pourtant il l’aimait plus que tout son pyjamaphile, qui aimait toujours autant les pyjamas, il tenait à le préciser. Et il savait la réciproque vraie, bien qu’il ait toujours l’impression de ne pas l’avoir mérité. Encore aujourd’hui, il ne comprenait pas que Naruto ait tout quitté pour lui. Pourtant, son homme savait par quoi il était passé, il était là au tribunal, il avait entendu tout son témoignage, il l’avait vu bosser sur son bout de trottoir, il avait même été victime des agissements de l’Akatsuki. Mais il l’avait suivi à l’autre bout du monde sans une once d’hésitation, abandonnant toute sa vie sans même un regard en arrière. Il avait fait tout ça pour lui, et bien plus encore... 

Sasuke avait conscience que ce n’était pas toujours facile pour son compagnon. Ses parents et ses amis lui manquaient parfois. Heureusement, le couple Uzumaki-Namikaze était assez célèbre dans le monde des affaires et de la musique classique, et Naruto pouvait donc régulièrement avoir de leurs nouvelles via les journaux spécialisés ou internet. Le couple avait définitivement quitté leur pays d’origine après la mort, officielle, de leur fils unique, et parcourraient le monde depuis.

Mais, si Naruto avait ainsi de leurs nouvelles, il ne pouvait pas les contacter, ni les revoir. Et Sasuke ne pouvait que deviner à quel point cela devait parfois être difficile pour son amoureux, surtout au début de leur nouvelle vie. A cette époque, maintenant révolue, son comportement avait fortement mis à mal le peu de stabilité que les trois autres tentaient d’instaurer dans leur quotidien. Il avait voulu, vraiment voulu que tout aille bien, que ce départ soit comme une nouvelle naissance.

Mais hélas, ses démons l’avaient vite rattrapé. Entre la barrière de la langue, lui qui ne parlait pas du tout anglais au départ, les cauchemars et les angoisses; il n’avait pas pu résister et avait replongé tête baissée dans sa blanche et l’alcool. Au moins, quand il était complètement défoncé, il ne ressentait plus cette déchirure entre Sasuke, Taka et John… Trois vies totalement différentes les unes des autres… et une seule tête, un seul cœur, une seule âme pour les vivre.

Alors non, il n’avait pas résisté. Et totalement centré sur lui-même, il avait négligé ceux qui avaient tout fait pour le sauver, ceux qui l’avaient suivi dans ce pays inconnu, les pensant incapables de le comprendre, d’entendre même ce qu’il avait à dire. Il avait rapidement trouvé un petit boulot comme livreur de pizza, et toute sa paye était passée dans ses fixs et ses bouteilles. Il avait été si facile de berner ses trois colocataires, bien moins perspicaces que Karin, Jûgo ou Suigetsu, et de leur cacher ses penchants.

Il avait l’impression que sans ça il ne pourrait rien faire, il ne pourrait pas faire face à tout ça. Bordel, même pour coucher avec son beau blond bizarre, il avait besoin de sa dose. Pas qu’il n’en ait pas envie, ou que celui-ci ne prenne pas mille précautions, s’assurant toujours qu’il y prenne du plaisir, n’hésitant pas à inverser les positions. Mais les souvenirs de ses dix ans de prostitution et ses jours de rétention dans l’une des cellules miteuses de l’organisation étaient tellement gravés dans sa chair, qu’il avait peur… terriblement peur...

Peur de n’être à nouveau qu’un jouet, peur de souffrir, peur d’être touché, peur d’être sale, et surtout… peur que Naruto l’abandonne s’il se refusait à lui. Pourtant, jamais son amant ne l’avait forcé. Mais le sexe avait tellement fait partie de sa vie, durant si longtemps, qu’il était persuadé que s’il ne faisait pas l’amour au moins une fois par jour, alors Naruto serait frustré et l’aimerait de moins en moins. Il s’était lourdement trompé, et ça il l’avait parfaitement compris le jour où son amant le lui avait littéralement hurlé à la tronche alors que complètement ivre il le lui avait avoué.

Après ça, leur vie sexuelle avait été très calme, voire inexistante, Naruto voulant lui prouver qu’il pouvait l’aimer platoniquement. Petit à petit, son compagnon l’avait réapprivoisé, et à l’heure d’aujourd’hui tout allait bien ce côté-là, Dieu merci. Ils alternaient les positions, Sasuke se retrouvant parfois dans le rôle de l’actif. Mais ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, ce qui avait toute son importance, c’était qu’il puisse voir le visage de son amant.

Cela limitait les positions possibles certes, mais l’ex-prostitué en avait besoin. La seule fois où ils avaient tenté une levrette, Sasuke avait fait une crise de spasmophilie tant il avait paniqué. Ce qui bien évidemment avait coupé court à toute nouvelle tentative de ce genre. Naruto avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le calmer, le forçant à respirer dans un sac en papier avant de lui faire avaler un calmant. L’angoisse s’était emparée de lui sans qu’il puisse l’endiguer.

Ne pas le voir le rendait tout aussi inconsistant que les clients qui le payaient avant pour profiter de son cul dans la rue des Embrumes, le ramenait à tout ce qu’il avait subi quand il avait été séquestré puis libéré par la police. Il savait bien pourtant que tout ça, c’était fini. Mais ces horreurs avaient resurgi sans crier gare, et il avait sombré dans une spirale terrifiante que sa raison n’avait pas réussi à contrer. Ses souvenirs l’avaient envahi, le laissant pantelant et paniqué, désespérément accroché à son sac en papier et à la main de Naruto qu’il broyait dans la sienne. 

Comme toujours quand il allait mal, pour une raison ou pour une autre, Kurama avait aboyé fortement, prévenant ainsi les deux autres habitants de la maison qui étaient arrivés en courant. Si Kakashi était rapidement sorti de la chambre, comprenant qu’il ne serait d’aucune utilité, Itachi lui avait littéralement sauté dessus, harcelant Naruto pour avoir des explications que le jeune homme avait fournies sans rechigner, trop inquiet pour s’en formaliser.

Ce fut les rougeurs apparues soudainement sur le visage habituellement si pâle d’Itachi qui avait renseigné le blond sur l’indécence des dites explications. Par la suite, Itachi avait toujours pris soin de frapper à la porte avant d’entrer dans leur chambre, ne voulant surtout rien savoir de leur intimité, au plus grand amusement de Sasuke. Ça c’était une chose qui lui était resté : le manque total de complexe et de pudeur… du moins chez lui et avec des gens de confiance, au grand dam de son frère et de son amant, et pour le plus grand amusement de Kakashi.

Itachi… Depuis qu’il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs à l’hôpital, tous ses sentiments pour son frère aîné avaient resurgi, le troublant énormément. Après dix ans sans rien ressentir d’autre que la douleur et l’indifférence, retrouver toutes ces émotions lui avait donné le tournis. Et il avait eu énormément de mal à les gérer. Ça avait été plus facile avec Naruto, parce qu’entre eux les choses avaient évolué lentement au fil des week-ends passés ensemble. Avec Itachi, ça lui était tombé dessus sans prévenir.

Au procès, il avait appris tout ce que son frère avait fait pour lui, se pliant aux desiderata de l’Akatsuki dans l’espoir fou de le retrouver, de le protéger. Quand il avait appris l’énorme mensonge que Madara avait sorti à son aîné pour le manipuler, il avait senti sa haine envers les dirigeants exploser, et seule la main de Naruto fermement serrée autour de la sienne l’avait empêché de sauter à la gorge de ces enfoirés.

Retrouver son frère, alors qu’il avait oublié jusqu’à son existence... Il avait été perdu, mais bizarrement il avait vite repris ses habitudes d’enfant, profitant au maximum de cet amour fraternel sans borne qui les unissaient. Quand il faisait des cauchemars, il se retrouvait systématiquement pris en étau entre son amoureux et son frère, tous deux le prenant dans leurs bras pour le rassurer et le calmer quelles que soient les images qui revenaient le hanter.

Encore aujourd’hui, il n’hésitait pas à se réfugier dans les bras d’Itachi dès qu’il en ressentait le besoin. Il était toujours le premier à l'accueillir quand il rentrait du travail, ayant besoin de le voir, de le sentir, de l’entendre, de le toucher. C’était étrange de se dire qu’Itachi lui manquait durant la journée alors qu’il avait vécu dix ans en ignorant jusqu’à son existence. Une léchouille sur sa main attira son attention sur Kurama qu’il caressait toujours. 

Avec un sourire, Sasuke gratta l’arrière des oreilles du rottweiler, faisant grogner de plaisir celui-ci.  
\- T’aimes ça, hein ?  
En réponse, le chien féroce lécha le bras du jeune homme, agitant frénétiquement son moignon de queue sur le sol. Sasuke adorait Kurama, même s’il trouvait bizarre de l’appeler ainsi maintenant, et ce dernier le lui rendait bien.

Depuis leur arrivée en Angleterre, le chien ne le quittait pas d’une semelle, le suivant où qu’il aille et quoi qu’il fasse. Le jeune homme avait bien conscience qu’il devait une fière chandelle au canidé, celui-ci le protégeant des mecs louches et pas forcément bienveillants qu’il avait rencontrés quand il se défonçait encore. Dès que l’un de ces types essayait de le toucher, Kurama grognait et montrait les crocs, éloignant l’importun qui ne lui voulait sûrement pas que du bien.

Sûrement que sans le rottweiler à ses côtés, Sasuke aurait été violé, battu ou pire encore, de nombreuses fois. Le chien restait avec lui, même quand il planait à trois milles, shooté jusqu’aux yeux au fond d’une ruelle sordide. C’était d’ailleurs Kurama qui prévenait les trois autres de sa présence en aboyant fortement pour les guider jusqu’à lui. Dès qu’il allait mal, crises d’angoisses, larmes, cauchemars, crises de manque, le chien avertissait son entourage en geignant ou aboyant. Et son sixième sens canin ne se trompait jamais. 

Alors, même si Naruto râlait parfois après son chien, pas si fidèle que ça, Sasuke savait que cela le rassurait de savoir Kurama près de lui. Avec ce brave toutou à ses côtés, il était en sécurité et c’était un excellent avertisseur en cas de problèmes. Durant sa cure de désintox, le chien lui avait manqué, beaucoup. Il avait bien tenté de convaincre le médecin de le laisser venir, mais celui-ci avait refusé que Kurama reste avec lui. Les animaux étaient interdits au centre, point final et il n’y aurait aucune exception.

A défaut de pouvoir s’occuper du chien de son amant, il avait trouvé refuge dans la bibliothèque du centre, trouvant avec joie un exemplaire de Fairy tail, cet animé qu’il avait aimé regarder lors des week-ends dans des hôtels de luxe. Rapidement, il avait pris goût à la lecture, dévorant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Grâce à ça, il s’évadait loin de ses problèmes divers et variés et loin du centre où il était soigné. Le temps d’un bouquin, il vivait autre chose que son propre mal-être. 

La désintox, ou Rehab comme ils disaient ici... Il y était allé, contraint et forcé, ne voyant pas l’utilité de la chose. Au bout de quelques jours, plus lucide, il avait pris conscience du cycle infernal dans lequel il s’était enfermé, entraînant son amoureux et son frère avec lui. Bourré de remords, mais n’ayant pas le courage d’affronter le regard des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, Sasuke avait supplié le médecin de le laisser parler avec Kakashi.

Et l’ex-policier était venu. Après une discussion calme mais intense, l’homme plus âgé ne lui ayant rien caché de ce qu’il ressentait face à cette situation, ni du désarroi de Naruto et d’Itachi qui ne savaient plus quoi faire pour l’aider et culpabilisaient pour des choses dont ils n’étaient pas responsables, Sasuke avait revu son avis sur celui qui était son beau-frère. Jusqu’à présent, il le considérait comme faisant partie du décor; mais au final, c’était loin d’être le cas.

Il n’avait pas d’affinités particulières avec lui et ne cherchait pas à le connaître. Au fil des visites, un lien fort s’était tissé entre eux, Sasuke considérant Kakashi plus comme un père de substitution que comme un grand frère. Avec l’aide de l’ancien inspecteur, il avait réussi à dépasser ses addictions et surtout à avancer... En sortant de cure, c’était lui qui lui avait proposé un boulot, d’abord à temps partiel puis à temps plein dans sa librairie. C’était différent d’avec les deux autres, mais tout aussi fort. L’homme aux cheveux gris était son garde fou, celui qui posait les limites et le remettait à sa place quand il déconnait.

\- Tiens, regarde...  
La voix grave de son amoureux attira son attention sur l’écran d’ordinateur de celui-ci. Sur l’écran s’affichait une photo de deux jeunes hommes, souriant côte à côte, assis sur des transats devant une piscine. L’un d’entre eux était roux, les cheveux coupés courts, dévoilant un tatouage sur son front pâle. L’autre avait les cheveux mi-longs, blancs, et des yeux mauves ressortant étrangement sur son visage rosi par le soleil.

Sasuke ricana devant la photo en remarquant à haute voix :  
\- Tsu a pris un coup de soleil... Ils sont où là ?  
\- Aux Baléares.  
\- Tranquille la vie !  
\- Ils ont raison d’en profiter non ?  
\- C’est clair ! Y’en a d’autres ?  
\- Oui, tiens regarde !

Naruto commença à faire défiler les photos, riant des commentaires de Sasuke. Théoriquement, ils n’avaient pas le droit d’avoir le moindre contact avec leurs anciennes connaissances. Mais grâce à internet, Naruto avait retrouvé ses amis, en allant jouer à un jeu de stratégie auquel il jouait déjà auparavant avec eux. Gaara sachant qu’il n’était pas mort, avait vite deviné qui se cachait derrière le pseudonyme de Kyuubi. Cet étranger en Angleterre qui avait rejoint leur guilde dans le jeu n’était pas tant que ça un inconnu.

Grâce à Facebook, les deux amis avaient pu discuter en toute discrétion, échangeant photos et nouvelles. Sur sa page personnelle qu’il partageait avec son amoureux, Naruto se présentait comme : Kyuubi Sharingan. Sharingan était le pseudo de Sasuke, pseudo trouvé dans un livre de science-fiction et que le jeune homme avait tout de suite adopté.  
\- Passe leur le bonjour de ma part, et dis à Tsu de se foutre de la crème solaire. Il ressemble à une sardine grillée ! 

Pouffant doucement, Naruto tapa rapidement le message, la réponse ne tardant pas à venir, Tsu protestant vertement contre la comparaison entre sa modeste personne et un vulgaire poisson en boite. Sasuke attrapa le clavier pour faire remarquer à son ancien coloc qu’avant d’être en boite la sardine vivait dans l’eau, s’amusant des réponses du jeune homme. Il était content d’avoir de ses nouvelles, et de voir qu’il s’en était sorti, même si celui-ci ne savait pas qu’il était Taka. Taka alias Sasuke avait disparu après le procès. Un corps à la morgue avait été identifié comme le sien, repêché dans le fleuve. Suicide, accident ou meurtre, l’enquête n’avait jamais pu le déterminer. 

C’était grâce à Gaara que Suigetsu, Karin et Jûgo avaient pu changer de vie. Après leur départ vers l’Angleterre, Gaara avait réussi à accéder à une partie des dossiers du procès, apprenant ainsi les grandes lignes de l’histoire. Après en avoir discuté avec son père, le jeune homme avait décidé d’aider les amis de Taka. Il était allé les chercher dans le bidonville où ils habitaient toujours, entraînant à sa suite Shikamaru et Chôji.

Les trois ex-membres de l’Akatsuki n’avaient pas eu la chance de bénéficier d’un programme de protection quelconque. Laissés livrés à eux-mêmes après le démantèlement de l’organisation mafieuse, ils s’étaient serrés les coudes et avaient tenté de continuer à survivre malgré tout. Karin continuait à tapiner, Suigetsu dealait et Jûgo faisait des combats illégaux. Gaara, Shikamaru et Chôji avaient petit à petit gagné leur confiance, puis leur amitié. Les autres amis de Naruto les avaient progressivement rencontrés et avaient eux aussi décidé de les aider. 

Karin avait d’abord trouvé un boulot de serveuse dans un bar branché tenu par la famille d’Ino, avant de finalement pouvoir ouvrir un salon de thé dans l’un des quartiers les plus commerçants de la ville. Jûgo travaillait comme vigile dans l’un des supermarchés appartenant à la famille de Shino. A l’heure actuelle, Karin et Jûgo s’étaient mariés et attendaient leur premier enfant, ce qui avait fait un sacré choc à Sasuke quand il l’avait appris, le laissant muet, la bouche grande ouverte, incapable de prononcer autre chose que “Karin et Jûgo... Karin et Jûgo...” au plus grand amusement de Naruto. 

Mais le plus surprenant était le couple que formaient Gaara et Suigetsu. Quand Gaara avait annoncé la chose à Naruto, celui-ci en était resté baba, ne connaissant pas un penchant pour les hommes à son ami, alors que Sasuke hurlait de rire à côté de lui, plaignant à voix haute le roux qui ne risquait pas s’ennuyer avec un phénomène pareil. L’ex-prostitué, anciennement sous la coupe de Kisame, avait trouvé un emploi de secrétaire aux ressources humaines dans l’une des succursales de la famille Hyuga, et son patron direct était nulle autre que... Témari.

La jeune fille et le jeune homme étaient devenus très amis, permettant ainsi à Gaara d’approcher de plus près celui pour qui il avait eu un véritable coup de foudre. Sasuke et Naruto avaient suivi avec intérêt le rapprochement entre les deux hommes. Suigetsu avait eu quelques difficultés à vivre en couple au début, traversant quelques difficultés quant à la concrétisation charnelle de sa relation avec Gaara. Mais la patience du roux et sa prévenance leur avaient permis de franchir tous les obstacles. Depuis presque deux ans maintenant, ils étaient ensemble et filaient le parfait amour, voyageant dès que l'occasion le leur permettait. 

Ils avaient prochainement prévu de venir à Londres pour un week-end, et Naruto avait immédiatement suggéré qu'ils se voient. Itachi et Kakashi s'y étaient fortement opposés, expliquant par A plus B au jeune homme que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Sasuke, lui n'avait rien dit. Il comprenait parfaitement les arguments de son frère et de son beau-frère, mais Suigetsu avait tellement fait pour lui qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de le revoir, même s'il risquait fort de se faire encore appeler Choupinet. 

Finalement, c'était Gaara qui avait réglé le problème en discutant avec son amant. Il lui avait clairement dit que s'ils allaient en Angleterre, ils verraient des gens placés sous la protection de la justice et que cette rencontre devrait rester un secret absolu. Suigestu avait juré de ne jamais révéler à quiconque quoi que ce soit de ce voyage. Naruto de son côté avait promis de ne pas révéler sa nouvelle identité, ni son adresse, et finalement Itachi et Kakashi avaient cédé. En attendant ces retrouvailles, Naruto et Gaara échangeaient régulièrement via Facebook, le roux donnant des nouvelles de leurs amis communs aux deux exilés.

Sentant le sommeil le gagner, Sasuke releva la tête pour embrasser les lèvres charnues de son amoureux, attirant ainsi son attention.  
\- Dodo ?  
\- Vas-y, je te rejoins tout de suite, répondit Naruto en souriant.  
Quittant le canapé confortable, Sasuke se dirigea vers la chambre, Kurama sur ses talons. Le chien s'arrêta juste devant la porte, attendant sagement que son maître légitime ne rentre à son tour dans la pièce.

Quand Naruto le rejoignit, Sasuke était en train d'avaler un anxiolytique supposé lui éviter de faire des cauchemars trop violents. Deux bras hâlés entourèrent sa taille et une tête blonde se posa sur son épaule. Tournant le visage vers son amant, il tomba dans deux océans de tendresse qui le dévisageaient paisiblement. Passant une main caressante sur l'une des joues marquées par trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches, Sasuke sourit doucement à son homme.

\- Honey, souffla celui-ci.  
\- Hn...  
\- Tout va bien ?  
Cette question, Naruto la lui posait régulièrement, craignant toujours de voir les vieux démons de l'élu de son cœur resurgir.

Sasuke le rassura d'un sourire, en répondant à mi-voix :  
\- Tout va toujours bien quand tu es là, Sunshine...   
A ce surnom trop peu souvent utilisé, Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'embrasser fougueusement l'homme de sa vie, bien décidé à l'entraîner dans un corps à corps des plus sensuels.

Amusé, Sasuke demanda :  
\- C'est toi ou moi dessus ?  
\- Comme tu veux, répondit Naruto entre deux baisers enfiévrés.  
\- On tire à la courte paille ?  
\- Ah non ! Lança le blond en relevant la tête, tu vas tricher ! Tu triches toujours !   
L'éclat de rire moqueur de Sasuke résonna dans la chambre, vite étouffé par les lèvres de celui qu'il considérait comme son soleil. Leurs vêtements volèrent dans la pièce éclairée par les lampes de chevet.

De l'autre côté de la porte close, Kurama tourna trois fois sur lui-même dans un sens, puis trois fois dans l'autre avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le plancher, posant sa tête massive sur ses pattes avant et fermant les yeux, bien décidé à dormir. Il était bien là, dans cette grande maison pleine de gens si gentils avec lui. Entre ses deux maîtres et leurs amis, il était comme un coq en pâte... Une vraie vie de chien fidèle, soigné et bien nourri qui en ferrait pâlir d’envie n’importe lequel de ses congénères. 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une histoire qui se termine. Sniff, sortez les mouchoirs. On espère vraiment qu'elle vous aura plu. On vous remercie de l'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout du bout.

**Author's Note:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 1 : La vie rêvée de Taka.


End file.
